La Mascara del Rey
by Leyx
Summary: Una tragedia obliga a una mujer a tomar el lugar de un hombre,un rey, suplantando así su lugar.
1. La Mascara del Rey Cap 1

**ya lo se,otra mas? y las otras que?, que quereis que os diga no he dejado de soñar con esta historia, y si no la escribo muero, espero os guste los que aun tengan ganas de leerme XD.**

 **pd: las personas que me leen por primera vez siento deciros que soy lentísima a la hora de escenas intimas y no suelo ser muy explicita. aunque en esta es posible que si lo sea mas de lo habitual.**

 **pd2: no tengo pensado dejar las otras historias en la estacada.**

* * *

 **-la máscara de un rey-**

* * *

 **capítulo 1**

* * *

había sido feliz o eso recordaba su infancia era todo lo que un niño podía desear a excepción de la sangre real que corría por sus venas, El príncipe Rex black no recordaba lugar más alegre que su pasado, lo extrañaba tanto, nunca pensó en el peso de la corona, es mas no debía llevarla sobre su cabeza pues en realidad él no era Rex.

Su padre Henry era un hombre tímido pero temido y respetado, era muy atractivo de ojos café muy amable, su esposa Caroline se decía que era la más hermosa de todos los reinos, la leyenda de su amor era contadas cual cuentos de hadas.

cuando la amorosa pareja tuvo la bendición de un embarazo estaban dichosos, sin embargo, fue un parto difícil Caroline casi pierde la vida, y se quedó imposibilitada para tener más hijos, esa noticia no le afecto tanto al ver que había traído al mundo a un niño y una niña, mellizos.

Tenian características muy parecidas heredadas de su padre, una niña de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate con un porte demasiado serio para su edad, cada día era más bella pero sin perder esa mirada adulta. El varón a pesar de parecerse físicamente entre ambos, él era demasiado alegre y juguetón, era aventurero por naturaleza, algo que Regina admiraba, pues ella odiaba salir de su rutina. Era una princesa, no le gustaba la aventura ella prefería el placer de degustarla en un buen libro con dicha temática, le gustaba estudiar, aprender sobre los reinos, sobre las costumbres de cada uno de ellos, adoraba sus vestidos, sobre todo aquellos que veía lucidos en su madre o en las demás damas de la corte.

Le fascinaba bailar, su padre se reía de ella diciéndole que eso era de bohemios no de princesas, ella gruñía, y lanzaba una mirada enojada a su padre quien no podía parar de reír, afirmando lo mucho que se parecía a él.

Por el contrario Rex era idéntico a su madre, tenía un carisma natural, iba a ser un gran rey, con el talante de su padre y con la simpatía de su madre, todo parecía estar bien atado.

Regina soñaba con conocer a un príncipe azul en algún baile, esta idea la hacía sonreír, en el fondo era una niña tan romántica, cosa que jamás le dijo a su padre, eso era solo un secreto entre ella y su madre.

Aun ahora a la edad de veinte años recuerda como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, ese fatídico día en el que todo cambio. Su padre se quejó de una dolencia en el brazo izquierdo pocos días después el corazón se le paro, o eso dijeron los médicos en explicación a la familia, el día del noveno cumpleaños de sus hijos la muerte había dejado un mal sabor de boca.

Caroline estaba destrozada, había muerto el amor de su vida, se sentía mas sola que nunca, con dos hijos, tenía que asumir la regencia hasta que su hijo varón asumiera el trono, esto causo un revuelo nada sano, entre el consejo real, y el propio reino que no veía bien que la esposa del rey fuera a dar órdenes en representación del futuro rey, aunque en el fondo el hecho de ser mujer era un motivo más que suficiente, las leyes en favor de mujeres monarcas eran bastante limitadas, y en aquel entonces la Regencia era a lo máximo que se podría aspirar.

Sin embargo, las desgracia no terminarían ahí, tres años después, otro golpe de efecto se hacía presente en la familia.

Regina había acompañado a Rex, en una de sus aventuras.

-vamos Gina, no seas tan cobardica.- retaba el niño, que había adquirido en una de sus tantas travesuras un golpe fuerte en el labio que había dejando en la parte superior del mismos, una bonita cicatriz o para él lo era.

-¿para qué? No permitiré que mi rostro quede marcado como el tuyo- reclamo Regina apoyada en un árbol sosteniendo un libro.

-jo gina, no seas aburrida, exploremos el bosque, nademos en los ríos helados que llevan al lugar donde habita la diosa terra.-

-claro y morir de una hipotermia- la sola mención de una de las tantas enfermedades que su hermana le citaba a diario hizo que pusiera sus ojos en blanco.

\- ¡lo hare yo solo! - se quejó el chico.

Había botado sus zapatos para luego quitarse los pantalones y quedarse con su calzón y camisa por si el agua estaba demasiado fría.

-ten cuidado no te vayas a resbalar, noto algo de corriente- añadio la jovencita que llevaba un vestido blanco y miraba por encima lo que su hermano tramaba.

Parecía una maldición, mirando hacia atrás, palabras malsonantes volaban a su mente, debió haberlo parado, darle un tortazo con la novela enorme que llevaba en sus manos, e ir directa al castillo, pero en el fondo le divertía esas ansias de exploración que tenía Rex, era tan diferente a su racionalidad innata.

La corriente había aumentado tanto y su hermano estaba encima de una piedra en el medio de aquel rio, al que conocían como Bravo, nunca un nombre fue puesto con tanta coherencia.

Al tratar de salir, el agua lo envolvió, Regina se acercó, y por una vez en su vida, solo una, se arriesgó a una aventura, una que no deseaba, vio el miedo en los ojos de su hermano, por primera vez, noto como aquel joven valiente pedía ayuda, grito su nombre.

Y salto a sujetarlo, tenía que hacerlo era su hermano, trato de sacarle la cabeza, trato de nadar cargando con su hermano, que empezaba a ahogarla sin querer, intento sujetarse de las rocas que aparecían en el camino.

Pero nada sirvió, la corriente los llevo a los dos, y sin alguna lógica los expulso de ella, dejándolos salir cuando estaban ya inconscientes.

Recordaba los gritos de su madre, llorando, al ver a sus hijos, ambos boca abajo al lado del rio, escucho como decía a uno de los caballeros de confianza que hicieran algo, que sus hijos no podían estar muertos, lloraba, uno de los caballeros apretó el pecho de la niña y esta escupió el agua que había tragado.

Rex en cambio, nunca abrió sus ojos, todo cambio desde ese instante, su madre le había pedido algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre, una mujer no podía gobernar ese reino, antes pondrían al hermano de Henry, un hombre sin escrúpulos y con delirios de grandeza, que se rumoreaba que se había jugado sus posesiones a una partida de cartas y con placeres carnales, un auténtico escándalo, además de su fijación por el homicidio.

Lady Caroline no solo había enterrado a un marido, sino también a un hijo, y lo único que tenía era a su hija, pero ambas eran mujeres en un mundo de hombres, su regencia sin un heredero pertinente era el mejor momento para que Harry Black quisiera reclamar el trono como hermano del antiguo rey y en falta de sucesor varón era una gran opción.

Regina tenía dos caminos a seguir, hacerse pasar por su hermano y tomar las responsabilidades de este,o la otra opción era prepararse para un ataque que posiblemente acabaría con la vida de ambas pues Harry no se tocaría el corazón para quitar los obstáculos que quedaran una vez subido al trono.

El vendaje que cubría su pecho nunca le había picado tanto como hoy, tal vez todo se debía al hecho de pensar en su hermano después de tantos años o simplemente la coronación inminente.

-majestad, ¿está preparado? – pregunto una señora relativamente mayor llamada ágata.

\- ¿para ver a mi querido tío? - gruño el rey a su ama de llaves, el rey vestía una túnica roja, con destellos dorados, adornados con un cinturón negro y bajo esta un pantalón negro, y unas botas de cuero hechas a mano de color marrón...- informa a mi madre, que ha llegado el verdugo. - suspiro con desgana.

Fue hacia la sala del trono, ahí solía siempre esperar su tío, a menos eso recordaba a verle escuchado decir a su padre, al observarlo entendió las palabras de su padre, "con la mirada fija en el trono esperando cual cuervo a que de mí no quede más que carne descompuesta", ese señor veía el trono como un enamorado a su amante, para Regina en cambio ese asiento era una forma diferente de prisión, nunca pensó que ser un hombre fuera tan difícil, o más bien el hecho de fingir ser uno, era terriblemente agotador.

Hoy le picaba todo el cuerpo, su cabello que le llegaba hasta casi los hombros lo llevaba amarrado en una pequeña cola, como solía hacer.

\- ¡vaya es verdad que estas vivo! - dijo con un fingido tono alegre.

\- ¿acaso lo dudaba? - pregunto el futuro rey.

-vaya tu voz es…-

Su tío parecía estar buscando fallas ante la imagen de su sobrino, buscando la mentira, la muerte de su sobrina Regina Black había sido confusa, en algún momento se rumoreo que el que había muerto era el heredero es decir Rex Black, sin embargo, esa cicatriz era idéntica a la que recordaba poseía su sobrino, al menos en las pocas veces que lo vio, la voz, si bien no era tan masculina como cabría esperar tampoco era tan femenina como para poner en entredicho al hombre que se erguía ante él, y el físico era… no sabía cómo describirlo... realmente tenía dudas sobre ello.

-áspera-concluyo.

-espero no solo mi voz- el rey se sentó en el trono bañado en oro.

Observando con detenimiento a aquel por quien había tenido que asumir ese rol, quien apretaba sus puños hasta dejarlos blancos mientras miraba con envidia aquel sitio, la sola idea de que alguien pudiera sentir envidia de su triste vida, hacía que Regina quisiera cortarse las venas y derramar su sangre encima del jardín que había en el interior del castillo.

-sabia su alteza, que suplantar la identidad de otro es un delito que se paga con la muerte en nuestro reino- disparo su tío las flechas más venenosas que tenía.

La sonrisa de Regina en su mejor fachada de hombre, logro ensombrecer la repentina valentía del hombre.

-¿quieres que te enseñe la verga para que te quedes contento?- pregunto tan pagado de sí mismo, que el hombre retrocedió un paso al ver como sus pensamientos eran adivinados con tal claridad.- sino tiene nada más que decir, le ruego que salga de mi castillo, creo que he soportado bastante por un día ¿no le parece?-

-se dice que es estéril- retomo Harry tocándose el cabello ya teñido de canas.

-no se lo negare ni se lo afirmare. - respondió el rey cruzando sus piernas tomando una pose bastante masculina.

-no cree usted que es mejor dejar en el trono a alguien que si pueda perpetuar nuestro linaje- comento el hombre con esa mirada engreída que odiaba desde que era una niña.

-no sabía que aún se le levantaba, lo felicito- esto saco un intento de replica que murió en cuanto el rey levanto su mano-, y es libre de perpetuar su linaje, es lo bueno de mi mandato todos somos libres de opinar, algo con lo que creo no estaba de acuerdo o eso escuche de algunos de mis súbditos. -

El hombre apretó su mandíbula visiblemente frustrado. Era cierto lo que se decía del rey, pecaba de cínico y para colmo liberal, era terriblemente frustrante dialogar con él.

Las nuevas medidas del rey habían provocado mucha confrontación, el reino se había dividido en dos, los de ideas liberales y conservadoras, para mayor estrés para él que quería gobernar, había encontrado que la gente de clase baja, estaba también dividida entre devotos y detractores, las nuevas escuelas fundadas con el oro de la corona habían sacado en un principio para la gente ignorante la indiferencia, pero cuando mandaban a sus hijos a ellas, se sentían agradecidos.

Pronto se levantó, de su asiento.

-recuerde puede mirarlo- señalo aquella silla-, e incluso desearlo todo lo que quiera, pero tenga en cuenta que es ¡mío! - otra vez sonrió con suficiencia, desapareciendo por el pasillo por el que había llegado, un caballero salió de entre las sombras. -escóltalo hasta la salida, asegúrate de que se vaya, no lo quiero merodeando por aquí, y si habla con alguien de los nuestros dímelo inmediatamente. -

El caballero asintió.

-gracias Leonard- dijo antes de esfumarse dejando una sonrisa en el rostro del caballero al ver que recordaba su nombre.

Lo que pocos sabían es que el rey tenia por norma memorizar los nombres de cada uno de sus empleados, así como sus caras, era un gran esfuerzo, pero merecía la pena. Esto era con una intención clara, conocer a los amigos, los trataba no solo como empleados sino como allegados.

Se dirigió a la recamara de su madre con la frente fruncida, llamo tres veces antes de pasar.

-cariño ¿que tal ha ido?. -

Regina se desabrocho los botones de su túnica dejando su cuello más expuesto, cerrando la habitación tras de sí.

-estoy cansado- aseguro Regina.

-cansada dirás-

Una mirada glacial recibió la mujer más mayor de cabello cobrizo y ojos marrones.

-no me corrijas madre, es mejor así y lo sabes, los rumores son cada vez son más fuerte, ahora supuestamente soy estéril o impotente, hasta homosexual, y mi tío ya prácticamente me dijo que soy otra persona…- se sentó en el filo de la cama de su madre.

-cariño… esto terminara en cuanto pase un tiempo y ocurra de una vez el nombramiento, y sobre el tema de la impotencia y la homosexualidad es porque no se te ha visto con mujeres. - dijo simplemente.

-¿esto es vida madre?,salgo con escolta a todos lados, finjo ser quien no soy, a veces me olvido incluso de quien soy-confeso esto último con melancolía.

-Regina, tu eres Regina. -

La joven asintió aliviada de escuchar su verdadero nombre de la boca de su madre.

-ojalá pudiera hacer más cariño-

-no se puede hacer nada, y sobre lo de no salir con mujeres, el colmo seria que también tuviera que hacerlo- protesto con tono agrio la mujer tras aquella vestimenta cuidada de hombre, y una mirada triste.

Lo que no sabía Regina era que las cosas irían a mas, los rumores sobre el rey aumentarían más al quedarse prendado de uno de los nobles que veía en reuniones, Daniel, la forma de mirarlo era peor cada día, y esas miradas unidas a los toques sutiles que le daba en cualquier ocasión, fueron suficiente para que el rumor de que al rey le gustaban los hombres volara como si tratara de las propias nubes que pueblan el cielo.

* * *

 **Continuara…**


	2. Habladurías Cap 2

gracias de ante mano por no matarme las que vienen de otras historias sin concluir, XD.

agradeceros los rw, **evazqueen** cuando vi tu nick pense"me va a matar" XD y muy errada no estaba me alegro que la intro fuera lo suficientemente buena como para que no te dieran ganas de sangre XD, **mayeli85** gracias a ti por leerme a pesar de mi lentitud, **kykyo-chan** ya estala conti.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

El sol había tenido una brillante idea, despertar al rey filtrando su luz por la ventana, llevaba su ropa de dormir, una camisa larga y unos pantalones flojos que lo cubrían, sin embargo, esto era solo una excusa para no tener que llevar las vendas que ocultaban su pecho, nadie podía entrar en sus aposentos siempre se cerraba bajo llave.

La puerta sonó como un estruendo mientras Regina daba un salto de la cama para ver quien osaba a llamar de tal forma a su puerta.

-¡quien!- grito el monarca.

-soy yo mi señor, vuestro consejero, Ser Tomás-

Tomás era un hombre de mediana edad, con un cabello rojo a pesar de ser un hombre maduro las canas no lo habían visitado, era alto, mucho más que el rey, y tenía cierto sobre peso desde que se había casado hacia unos cuatro años.

-que quieres- dijo el rey con una voz cortante. Antes de ponerse su vendaje, y un pantalón beige, su camisa seguía siendo la misma que usaba para dormir. Abrió la puerta de golpe con rabia en sus ojos. – ¡que! -

-disculpe majestad, debo hablar con usted es urgente. - dijo entre susurros.

El rey se apartó dejando pasar a su hombre de confianza que invadió su habitación, dando vueltas por el lugar.

-los cotilleos han aumentado, y el percance de la reunión ha pasado de su alteza sujetando el brazo de Daniel piaj a …- el hombre fue interrumpido por Regina.

\- ¿a qué? - abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

-a su alteza proponiéndole ser-

-¡habla ya hombre! ¡deja de dar rodeos! -grito el rey dando un puñetazo a la puerta cerrándola con fuerza.

El hombre disimulo el pequeño momento de miedo que se apodero de su cuerpo.

-ser amantes- la cara de Regina o como lo conocía aquel hombre Rex dio una mueca indescifrable.

-bueno y que- susurro el rey.

El señor mas mayor permaneció observándolo.

-alteza, su coronación está a tres días, y esto y todos lo que se dice está logrando que el consejo quiera postergar la celebración.-

-vaya veo que los estúpidos del consejo de la corona se han acostumbrado mucho a sus posiciones de por vida…-murmuro el rey agachado poniéndose una de sus botas color negro.

-majestad, esto es grave, necesito saber si hay algo de verdad en lo que se dice. - pregunto al que consideraba su mano derecha.

-¿usted qué cree Tomás?- pregunto el rey cuando finalmente se hubo colocado su calzado.

-yo…no lo sé, mi trabajo es ver, oír y callar- aseguro el hombre.

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro del rey.

-pregunta directamente Tomás, te tengo aprecio y si dices algo fuera de aquí, la muerte te hará una visita- dijo como si fuera obvio.

Tomás bufo.

-adelante…- hizo un gesto con su mano todavía con esa sonrisa que hacia helarse la sangre a todos los que lo conocían tanto como Tomás.

-majestad, ¿puede tener hijos?- pregunto el hombre finalmente.

-es una buena pregunta, la respuesta es que si puedo tener hijos, mas no quiero- aseguro el rey, en parte era cierto, claro que podía tener hijos, pero era una mujer, nunca podría concebir con otra mujer y sospecha que ahí estaba el problema, su linaje acabaría con ella y lo sabía, en lo más profundo de su ser temía ese momento. Su vida se había arruinado desde el momento en que asumió el papel de su hermano.

-¿le gustan los hombres?- suspiro luego de preguntar como si se tratara de algo impensable.

-Me gusta Daniel si es lo que quiere saber- contesto con simpleza.

-¡majestad!, no puede hablar de esto con tanta libertad, nos mataran a todos antes de permitir que un marica asuma el poder, ¡por el amor de los dioses!, a su madre no la dejaron gobernar en paz porque era una mujer, no quiero ni imaginarme si esto sale a la luz, rodaran cabeza…-el hombre había entrado en un bucle de horror y muerte.

-lo se Tomar, aunque en mi defensa diré que no he tenido nada con Daniel, es solo un gusto. - se encogió de hombros sacando una negación del hombre frente a él.

-con todas las medidas liberales que hemos propuesto si esto sale a la luz, todo se ira a pique, y no hablemos de su tío, ese señor es un…-se paró en seco al ver como su lengua había dicho más de la cuenta.

-lo sé, un malnacido-

El hombre se tocó su cuello con desesperación, como si ya viera la afilada espada que le separaría la cabeza de su cuello.

-yo…tengo…una idea…- confeso tartamudeando.

El rey se dirigió a su baño privado para lavarse la cara en el lavamanos.

-este maldito reino acabara conmigo. - refunfuño mirándose luego al espejo, salió con su cara aun húmeda. -dime lo que sea que tengas en mente. -

-un compromiso, majestad- dijo con miedo al ver los ojos ensombrecidos de su rey.

\- ¿un qué? - Regina había estado a punto de dejarse caer al suelo y patalear como un niño caprichoso.

-compromiso, mire, si resulta que usted pretende a una joven casadera, de buena familia, a poder ser una princesa, es posible que todo este lio se olvide, pero tendrá que alejarse de su … Daniel…- murmuro esto último.

-pero Tomás, yo no creo poder estar con una…dama- confeso blanco como la pared que rodeaba su recamara.

-alteza, sé que es difícil ¿no podría cerrar los ojos y que se yo pensar en un hombre robusto?- sugirió rojo cual tomate.

-¿co..cómo?- estaba realmente perdido o más bien perdida.

-no es usted el único miembro de la familia black con esas inclinaciones, ¡vamos esto es la realeza!, y mi puesto es heredado de mi padre y de su padre antes que él, su abuelo sin ir tan lejos, solo fornico en dos ocasiones con doña Eliza su abuela, y ambas ocasiones fueron con fines reproductivos, si él le pudo echar imaginación porque usted no…-sugirió el hombre.

Definitivamente los días pueden empeorar, acababa de descubrir que su abuelo era lo que se dice un desviado, y ahora ella iba a tener que serlo a la fuerza, no sabía si reírse o llorar. Era una mujer por mucha imaginación que le pusiera dudaba que pudiera dejar en cinta a ninguna joven.

-pero pongámonos en lo peor-susurro el hombre- y ni con imaginación se puede, busquemos a una joven que esté a punto de ser repudiada, o que le gusten las mujeres que también las hay, y no tenga ningún tipo de interés en el sexo al menos no con usted, ¿creo eso ayudaría no le parece?- cuestiono el hombre.

-pues…supongo que sí, si es solo por aparentar…puedo hacer un esfuerzo, pero dudo que exista una princesa o una noble que le gusten las ostras o que como usted dice vaya a ser repudiada, si consigue una dama que no tenga intención de copular pues…supongo que sí puedo- "dioses, porque estoy en esto ahora mismo" pensó Regina agarrando fuerte su brazo que había temblado de pronto como si solo él estuviera asustado.

-es mi trabajo alteza, la encontrare…-dijo con confianza.

-retírese…-el hombre ya iba a salir de sus aposentos. -y gracias por…¿ser tan comprensivo?- dijo con un tono de voz aturdido.

-no se preocupe majestad, será usted un gran rey, al fin y al cabo lo ha estado demostrando hasta ahora, cualquiera puede tener algún que otro pecado- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de lado.

-ya- el hombre salió dejándolo en completo silencio- aunque los míos se acumulan…-

Había pasado de solo usurpar a su hermano para poder mantener la cabeza en su sitio a tratar de convencer a todo su reino que era un hombre, y ahora iba a cometer un pecado que dudaba que los cuatro dioses perdonarían, casarse con una mujer siendo otra, la sola idea le daba escalofríos, se recostó de nuevo en la cama.

Esta no era la vida que había soñado, y ni si quiera podría acercarse a mirar a Daniel, y pensar que solo se conformaba con eso, era realmente triste, lo único que había logrado era acariciar su brazo.

Había tratado de seducirlo, pero como iba a hacerlo con esos modales de hombre que había adquirido durante los últimos ocho años, era imposible de todas formas que Daniel se fijara en ella, y si lo hacía, significaba que a Daniel ¿le gustaban los hombres?... negó con la cabeza, había tenido suficiente dosis de malas noticias para esta vida y la otra.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **pd: si van bien los rw pronto publico el 3 que esta casi terminado.**


	3. Locura Cap 3

**antes que nada decir que los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia.**

como os habéis portado tan bien con los comentarios os traigo mas rápido de lo habitual esta continuación, me sorprende que haya gustado tanto desde un principio.

antes que nada agradecer y responder, que bien que no quieras correr mucho porque yo soy lenta lenta a la hora de escribir, no pensé que la historia llamara tan rápido lectores , **Guest** espero te siga gustando como va la trama, **sjl82** si esta salada XD todo le viene junto y este capitulo no se queda atrás, **Wenn Swan Mills** vaya que bien que estés tan mentida con solo dos capítulos y si aquí habrá muchas dudas respecto a la sexualidad de los personajes por el propio papel de Regina, **Love Girl ** ya sabes que soy incapaz de no poner algo de sutil comedia XD me sale solo , **kykyo-chan** el poder hará que Regina se sacrifique mucho como ha venido haciendo desde hace mucho, me alegra seguirte viendo por aqui, **shiryuz** me alegro que pillaras el chiste XD, **evazqueen** pues me alegro de haberte sacado un par de sonrisas y espero este cap te guste, **mayeli85** la paciencia es una virtud, pero pronto saldrá emma.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

La hora de la coronación había llegado y para completar el día de Regina, había tenido que ver a su tío, con una sonrisa satisfecha como esperando ver caer arrodillado a su sobrino, Daniel había asistido y la mirada que su tío dio fue un claro reto un rotundo "sé que te atrae este joven, y caerás por ello", la corona le peso aunque ya le sucedía de solo imaginar que debería llevarla, sin embargo la ceremonia concluyo sin percances, todos abandonaron el castillo después de la comida y la bebida, su tío había esperado hasta el último minuto cuando Daniel abandono la estancia para retirarse.

Regina subió a su recamara consciente de que esto era una locura, pero tampoco tenía escapatoria, ni ella ni su madre la tenían, abrió la puerta y se metió en la penumbra de su habitación se quitó la túnica usual solo que color café, la lanzo al suelo solo tenía su camisa blanca abotonada. Algo la hizo pararse, agarro con firmeza la espada que llevaba en su cintura.

-sea quien sea, salga de ahí – dijo alzando el arma con maestría, había estado practicando por ocho años de su vida cada día, su fuerza tal vez no era tan grande como la de muchos hombres, pero tenía agilidad o eso le había dicho sus instructores y eso unido a su habilidad hacia que recompensara la falta de un cuerpo más fornido.

La oscuridad era alumbrada paulatinamente por la chimenea que había en el cuarto, detrás de las cortinas salió un hombre rubio de ojos azules, vestido con un pantalón negro y una chaqueta del mismo tono, seguido de un chaleco rayado de azul y una camisa blanca.

-soy yo- era Daniel.

"por los dioses, ¿Qué debía hacer?" se preguntó durante unos segundos, él se acercó al rey, y Regina no pudo evitar morderse su labio inferior, lo deseaba tanto que le dolía, nunca había deseado a nadie, pero ese día quería tirar su farsa por la ventana y dejarse llevar.

\- ¿no dice nada, majestad? - pregunto el hombre más alto por unos diez centímetros más que el rey.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - cuestiono finalmente.

-vine por ti, somos la comidilla de todo el reino- el hombre sonrió- nunca he sentido atracción hacia otro…-Regina poso sus dedos sobre aquellos labios, realmente eran suaves de no ser por la barba cuidada que tenía, se estiro lo suficiente para besar los labios de Daniel, invadió su boca con intensidad, quería poseerlo, ella era el rey, la sola idea de tener tal poder no la satisfacía ni la mitad que los labios de Daniel dejándose llevar, ambas lenguas querían tener el control.

Regina se separó poniendo su mano derecha en el pecho de Daniel.

-yo soy el rey- afirmo mirando los ojos de aquel hombre.

-lo sé- subió una ceja sin comprender completamente a que venía eso.

-y mi lengua es la que manda no la tuya.- sonrió, ahí estaba esa sonrisa cínica que había seducido a Daniel si no fuera porque era imposible juraría que Rex era una mujer, quizás era simplemente un deseo subconsciente .

Regina volvió a unir sus labios con los de Daniel no pudo evitar tomar el control de aquella situación fuera de lo común, había llevado al joven rubio contra la pared, su mano había comenzado a quitarle la chaqueta sin dejar de besarlo, pudo notar la erección de Daniel contra su estómago, tiro la chaqueta del hombre en cualquier sitio sin abrir del todo los ojos para mirar donde con exactitud, desabrocho lentamente su chaleco, hizo de nuevo el movimiento de quitarlo de aquel pecho marcado, desabrocho los botones de aquella camisa que impedía que pudiera tocar su piel, necesitaba tanto sentirlo, finalmente acaricio aquellos pectorales bañado por una capa sutil de vello, a medida que tocaba más, sentía con mayor intensidad aquel bulto, realmente deseaba seguir, metió su mano entre los pantalones del joven, y lo acaricio, con solo aquel toque Daniel cerro los ojos, sus calzoncillos se humedecieron y Regina al sentir aquella humedad a través de la tela se dio cuenta de lo que se jugaba, entonces paró, pues la realidad la aplasto, debía ponerse un alto ahora o después sería demasiado tarde, su secreto seria descubierto y su tío empuñaría una espada gustoso con el fin descuartizarla, aunque primero la desnudaría y la haría caminar por la plaza antes de llevarla ante el verdugo que sería el sin dudarlo.

-debemos parar- hablo finalmente.

-es porque me he…- el hombre fue interrumpido.

-no… me siento alagado- y sí que lo estaba, realmente su ego había crecido hasta niveles casi divinos, pero si seguía se daría cuenta que es una mujer, la locura de su vida sería más difícil de lo que ya era. - es solo que soy el rey, y sé que no habrá marcha atrás para ninguno de los dos- dijo señalándose a ambos.

-me gustas- confeso el hombre enrojecido, estaba confuso ante todo aquello, se había corrido con solo ser tocado.

-a mí también- declaro el rey.

-pero yo no te he…-quiso explicar que él no había hecho prácticamente nada.

-sí que lo has hecho- sonrió de nuevo confundiendo al hombre que se abrochaba de nuevo su camisa.-has venido…y he conseguido besarte y un poco más también- la melancolía y la excitación cubrían su voz, sonrojando al hombre, Daniel era un hombre del que cualquier mujer podría enamorarse, y Regina pudo imaginarse compartiendo su secreto con él, manteniendo una relación clandestina, pero no quería arriesgarse, su vida era demasiado complicada, como para también tener que confiar en un hombre al que conocía hacia relativamente poco.- te ayudare- era una orden más que una petición, el rey se agacho para tomar entre sus dedos la chaqueta y el chaleco, primero coloco el chaleco dejando a un lado en el suelo la chaqueta, lo vistió, en el proceso lo fue tocando, aquello era una tortura autoimpuesta, deseaba tanto sentirse deseada.

Para acabar puso la chaqueta sobre aquellos hombros caídos que demostraban cierta decepción ante lo ocurrido, Regina no sabría decir si fue por el hecho de que se hubiera dejado ir con demasiada prontitud o por el alto que puso el rey.

-bajare por la ventana como llegue- informo el hombre.

-claro que no- El rey coloco unos mechones que se habían salido de su pequeña cola de caballo, y agarro la mano de Daniel con fuerza.

-eres demasiado autoritario- dijo Daniel siguiendo los pasos del rey que habia salido de su dormitorio y lo llevaba a unos pasillo que conectaban con otras habitaciones.

-¿esperabas otra cosa?- cuestiono el rey, mientras tocaba ciertas zonas de la pared, y metía una llave en una ranura que para nada parecía una cerradura pero lo era, un pasadizo se mostró ante ellos.

Estaba realmente oscuro, y lleno de telarañas.

-este camino te llevara a la salida, nadie te vera y no te arriesgaras a que mi guardia te encuentre o peor te maten. - camino delante de Daniel todavía apretándole la mano.

\- ¿sabes que puedo protegerme solito? - pregunto con cierto aire de sentirse ofendido.

El rey no le prestó atención hasta que toparon con una pared.

-sé que puedes hacerlo, pero no tiene nada de malo que quiera que salgas de aquí intacto-una mueca de satisfacción ilumino su rostro algo que Daniel no pudo ver por la oscuridad que tenía todo el pasadizo, solo sintió los labios de Rex sobre los suyos, el Rey lo guió hasta la pared con la que habían tropezado, antes de poder reaccionar la boca del monarca se abrió paso entre las tinieblas y la pego completamente a la suya, la lengua del rey no pedía permiso solo tomaba, se sentía realmente dominado por ese carácter posesivo que tenía, sintió la mano del rey en su nuca llevando su cabeza más abajo, entonces padeció los dientes del Rey quien apretó más fuerte, logrando que brotara su sangre, le había mordido, y nunca antes una mordida había resultado tan placentera. La pared se abrió y Daniel callo hacia atrás, ya estaba fuera del castillo.

Sentirse prisionero de los deseos frustrado es posiblemente una de las peores experiencias, deseamos todo aquello que no podemos tener, y al tenerlo vemos que no debemos, y el deber supera al querer, demostrándonos que tal vez nuestras ganas no eran tan grandes como nuestra voluntad.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **pd: debo confesar que hacia años que no escribía una escena de este tipo,(hetero) XD se que es raro pero que puedo decir. Para que veáis que hay de todo en este mundo jajaj. Y es la primera vez que escribo la palabra "erección " o "correrse" me ha costado hasta escribirlo que mala la educación católica XD.**

 **bueno el siguiente ya casi esta si los comentarios siguen así tratare de acabarlo cuanto antes, nos vemos n.n**


	4. Lo inevitable Cap 4

**hola de nuevo aqui os dejo el otro cap aprovechando mi momento de inspiracion con este fic, y nada si van bien los comentarios pondré el siguiente mañana que esta casi terminado.**

 **evazqueen** que bien que no me quedara fatal la escena hot, deberás que sufri lo que no esta escrito, hacia muchisimo que no me metia en esos lugares tan escondidos si la ideaes que sea pasional y yo ola comediante XD, **mayeli85** que puedo decir culpable, mi profesora de religion apareció en mi mente diciendome de lo que me iba a morir, **sjl82** pues es que Regina tiene lo suyo, **Love Girl** me alegro que te resultara HERMOSA xD porque temia por ella, **kykyo-chan** le falta confianza en el para llegar a eso, **Wenn Swan Mills** me lo tomo como un cumplido lo de la escena erotica XD al fin y al cabo es su fin,y las chispas de emma y Regina la veremos, **shiryuz** que bien que te subas por las paredes con las contis y aun no se como terminaran daniel y Regina.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

La codicia, es un corrupto sentimiento humano, y mientras más vemos lo que se nos antoja, mas queremos de él, eso le pasaba a Regina, en la nueva reunión de la junta, Daniel estaba ahí en defensa de la nobleza, aunque lo cierto era que esos cargos eran heredados como muchos otros, había alrededor de siete hombres sentados a la mesa y una mujer que normalmente permanecía escuchando todo lo que ahí sucedía, era una mujer de alrededor de unos cincuenta años, siempre lucía un vestido con mangas hasta las muñecas y normalmente tonos oscuros..

-la nobleza no está conforme con la nueva medida de escuelas públicas.- aseguraba Daniel mirando con intensidad al rey que presidida la mesa.

-lógico, es mejor que el pobre sea más ignorante para poder explotarlo- dijo el rey observando las reacciones a su alrededor.

-majestad, ahora hasta los de la clase obrera quieren entrar en la caballería real- menciono el comandante del ejército con cierto toque de asco, era un hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules, llamado Erick, relativamente joven, su padre era mucho más callado y menos entrometido o eso opinaba el rey de él.

-tal vez ellos entenderían más lo que es defender un reino, porque le recuerdo que el reino somos todos…-refunfuño el rey.

El más anciano de los presentes un hombre con tendencia a censurar todo, abrió la boca.

-alteza, la educación no siempre debe estar al alcance de todos- volvió a leer el escrito en donde el rey había decretado la orden de que todo niño o niña tenía derecho a una educación digna.-nunca las niñas de bajos recursos han sabido leer y no he visto tampoco interés en ello- agrego con un tono de crítica.

-normal, como van a tener interés, si la edad para casarlas es a partir de los trece o catorce años- puso sus manos sobre la mesa.

El viejo carraspeo.

-las niñas de esa clase acaban en la mala vida en su gran mayoría- dijo en un tono jocoso- para que centrarnos en esa clase, están los nobles y los de economía media, no se necesita gastar más recursos en esa pequeña parte de la población. - dijo el anciano.

-claro es mejor criar a las niñas menos favoridas para ser putas, -soltó una risa cínica- es lógico sino quien habría en los burdeles que usted fomenta Don Williams-

El hombre se puso en pie dando un golpe con la palma de las manos en la mesa.

-como osa…-fue cortado inmediatamente por el Rey que se había puesto en pie al igual que ese representante.

-me atrevo porque usted se aventura a cuestionar mis medidas, y encima me dice en mi cara que necesitamos más putas e ignorante en mi reino, da gracias a que una de esas medidas que tanto cuestiono, no solo usted sino todos los aquí presentes pueden hablar y arriesgarse a tal muestra de desobediencia frente a su rey, sino en estos momentos hubiera tenido abierto el cuello, y dejaría que la sangre manchara este hermoso mantel blanco, para dar algún sentido a su existencia. -

El hombre trago con dificultad ante las palabras del monarca.

-majestad…-tartamudeo el anciano.

-siéntese y hágame un favor, si no puede superar el silencio mejor no arruine este hermoso día con sus achaques…- el rey arrugo la frente y todos los hombres presentes dirigieron una mirada de pánico temiéndolo.

Uno de los otros hombres que lucía una túnica negra, se decidió a hablar.

-una de sus medidas propone que se deje de dar en las escuelas la fe a las cuatro dioses- dijo en un murmullo.

El rey se había sentado con rabia.

-es correcto, señor hook- era un hombre relativamente joven con cabello negro y ojos azules, atractivo, con barba de al menos tres días, bastante cuidada, se decía que tenía al menos tres hijos esparcidos por el reino, su fe no le permitía procrear no sin estar casado, pero aquel hombre había tenido relaciones ilícitas con mujeres casadas, era un secreto a voces, no obstante ahí estaba con sus clases de moralidad, sacando de Regina únicamente repulsión.

-cree que esto le sentara bien a los creyentes que por si no lo sabe, toda la población cree en los cuatro.-

-supongo que es difícil dejar de creer en los cuatro elementos…-murmullo el monarca.

\- ¿que pretende con esta nueva idea alteza? -

El rey gruño al ver que tenía que soportar tantas quejas no entendía por que existía el consejo, se auto contesto al recordar a uno de sus antepasados, un hombre profundamente desquiciado, que había impuesto que cada mujer que contrajera matrimonio con algún hombre debía pasar por su cama. Le llamaban el oscuro, pensándolo detenidamente Regina podía entenderlo, el pueblo lo odiaba, sobre todo cuando decidió mandar a niños a la guerra, una guerra que ni si quiera era suya.

-es simple, quiero que mis súbditos puedan pensar por si mismos, además la fe debe enseñarse en casa no en la escuela- contesto con aburrimiento.

-usted propone una atroz anarquía, desde siempre la religión y la corona han ido de la mano-

-sí y así le ha ido a la corona, Muchos Black están muertos, ¿ya hemos olvidado lo que les paso a mis primos en el reino helado?, las cabezas deben estar todavía en una pica, y todo por querer implementar una religión que ese reino no aceptaba. - levando una ceja mirando como el hombre se ponía inquieto en su lugar.- así que ahórrese la unidad de la corona y la fe, no le estoy diciendo que vaya a prohibir la religión, ni que se crea en los dioses, solo digo que esto los enseñen los padres no los maestros- el hombre joven trato de hablar pero el rey levanto su mano parándolo en seco.

-bueno alteza, en mi criterio personal, todas sus medidas son coherentes, y de hecho el reino del norte, ha implementado parte de estas ideas y la criminalidad ha disminuido, y hay menos rebeliones- aseguro la mujer mayor que no había hablado en ningún momento.- por mi parte, me gustaría un aumento de salarios para los empleados de las fábricas, es decir la tan repudiada clase baja, soy al fin de cuentas su representante.- una mirada acusativa abandono sin querer a la mujer para posarse en cada uno de los miembros que estaban en aquella junta.

-bien cuando estos caballeros abandonen la estancia- dijo como una clara orden de que se fueran ya. - usted y yo hablaremos de ello, sin embargo no puedo prometer que lo que me pida se solucione inmediatamente hay muchas cosas que hacer y cómo ve mi consejo es de todo menos colaborador. - frunció el ceño al ver que ninguno de los hombres se levantaba, se percataron de esto y abandonaron el lugar con rapidez, cerrando la puerta Daniel que fue el último en irse, no dejaba de mirar al Rey.

-veo que los rumores son verídicos- dijo la mujer más mayor.

-cuál de todos ellos-sonrió el Rey.

-que el rey cada día está más loco, implementando medidas liberales. - sonrió la señora.

-completamente cierto, mi locura no alcanza limites- sonrió con suficiencia-

-¿no teme por su vida?-pregunto la mujer con intriga, había abandonado el lado de la mesa mas retirado para sentarse al lado izquierdo.

-¿usted teme por la suya?- el rey entrelazo sus manos para poner su barbilla encima, observándola con detenimiento.

-soy mujer, temo por ella cada día- contento soltando el oxígeno que retuvo en su pecho.

-es comprensible, y sí, temo por mi vida cada hora de cada día, y sé que esos que han abandonado esta sala al menos la mitad desea ver mi cuerpo mutilado, aunque lo bueno es la reciprocidad de esa apetencia, pues yo también anhelo verlos caer- sonrió.

La mujer más mayor comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-veo que su sentido del humor no ha cambiado- afirmo, recordando hacia unos años cuando el rey era príncipe y de vez en cuanto mostraba su humor completamente negro.

-es un placer divertirla, respecto a lo que propone, en breve le haré llegar otro de mis planes, pero como le dije con anterioridad deberá esperar, la aprobación del consejo es necesaria para que se lleven a cabo la nueva normativa además que debo llamar a los jueces- dijo con una mirada cansada.

-lo imagino, no lo entretendré más, lo dejo con sus pensamientos. -

El rey asintió, poco después abandono la estancia para ir a su despacho, su madre apareció en escena, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-Cómo es eso que dice Tomás, ¿te has vuelto loca? - pregunto su madre hecha una furia.

-se especifica, con todas las cosas que digo y hago…-dijo mientras leía un documento.

-que te vas a casar con una mujer, ¡una mujer! - negó su madre que aún no había perdido la belleza de antaño. Tomo asiento frente al escritorio de su hija.

-pues veras, tuve un momento de debilidad con…- se vio interrumpida por su madre.

\- ¡por los dioses! ¿con una mujer?, los delitos van en aumento…- negaba la mujer con vehemencia.

-no madre, fue con un hombre, y si hay que ir a confesarse con Don hook el rompe bragas, yo abdico, pues pongo en duda que el perdón de ese cuente-

-respeta Regina, ¡es un representante de los dioses! -

Regina bufo.

-madre, déjate de pedir la misericordia de los dioses… más bien pide la mía, al fin soy yo la que hace sacrificios. - negó ante la mirada triste de su madre- sé que no es tu culpa madre, solo que hoy no ha sido un buen día. -

\- ¿te vas a casar sí o no? - retomo su madre con la perseverancia de la que siempre hacía gala.

Regina levanto la mirada para mirar fijamente los ojos de su madre.

-Le dije a Tomás que efectivamente me gustaba un hombre-su madre asintió con pánico. - y me propuso que me casara con una mujer para callar los rumores, pero debía cumplir ciertos requisitos- concluyo.

\- ¿y son? - pregunto arrugando la frente.

-que no tenga interés en mi como hombre, - se rió en alto ante la idea - que tenga algún trapo sucio para ser claros. -

-pues prepárate me dijo que ya tiene propuestas- negó con pánico.

Regina inhalo y exhalo con terror. Poco sospechaba el giro que darían los acontecimientos, no imaginaba que tendría que aceptar una de las propuestas de Ser Tomás, pues fuera del castillo unos amigos de Harry Black estaban pendientes de alguna anomalía en aquella tranquila noche en la que Daniel invadió sus aposentos, en pocos días la imaginación de todo el reino volaría por la boca del propio tío del Rey.

La intolerancia brillaría por encima de la razón, y buscarían explicaciones. En la noche de ese mismo día, la noticia de que el rey había yacido con Daniel piaj sería la comidilla. Mientras el rey dormía, la puerta de su habitación sonaba como si vinieran a matarlo.

\- ¡quien! -grito todavía soñoliento poniéndose el vendaje de manera automática y con cansancio.

-Tomás, majestad-grito a pesar de que la guardia real había tratado de empujarlo lejos de las puertas.

Abrió la puerta de inmediato, le indico a sus guardias que se calmaran y el hombre paso pálido como la leche, cerrando la puerta con llave.

-su tío majestad ha estado en reuniones clandestinas, está diciendo que el rey duerme con hombres, los nobles están de su parte, y más con los cambios que están sucediendo. - al hombre le temblaba el labio. - que hacemos…-susurro asustado.

-averígüeme los nombres de los nobles, y los matare-propuso el rey.

El hombre palideció más todavía si era posible.

-alteza, ¿pretende matarlos a todos? -

-la duda ofende- se encogió de hombros con temple cansado.

-le recuerdo majestad, que una de las leyes que usted mismo va a implementar es que se permite la libertad de expresión y de reunión - cuestionaba todavía estresado

-una cosa es hablar y otra muy distinta es confabular para matarme- protesto.

El señor asintió.

-sin embargo, su tío puede alegar que es una reunión sin importancia, necesitamos pruebas-

\- ¡vaya y él no las necesita para acusarme de homosexualidad! - grito el rey.

-majestad, varios hombres miembros de la nobleza, vieron a Daniel salir a hurtadillas del castillo, y si a eso unimos que son muy amigos de su tio-

\- ¿y su palabra vale más que la mía? - cuestiono con rabia.

-y si habla Daniel piaj- dijo muy bajito agachando la mirada.

\- ¿crees que lo hará? - pregunto asombrado.

-oh dioses ¿si tiene algo que decir? - su color paso del blanco al rojo.

\- ¡no dormimos juntos Tomás! - protesto.

\- ¿pero sí que estuvo aquí? ¿paso algo por pequeño que fuese? -

El rey afirmo con la cabeza su pelo estaba suelto quedándole ligeramente alborotado. Tomás tuvo un momento de duda al verlo con el cabello sin recoger, aunque siendo sincero desde hacía años sospecho que tal vez él no era el auténtico Rex, si era cierto el parecido, incluso esa cicatriz, por unos momentos recordó a la niña que había conocido, a la otra hija de los reyes, pero tal vez se había dejado llevar por el sin número de cuchicheos que se decían, y sospechaba que muchos de ellos habían sido creados por Harry Black.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **pd: en el siguiente cap se conocen emma y Regina pero no os dire mas XD**


	5. El encuentro Cap 5

bueno como los comentarios han ido relativamente bien, os dejo el próximo capitulo, espero os guste y querais otro XD.

como siempre gracias a quien comenta y me dejas sus impresiones, jaja creo que has visto mucho la boda roja, aunque admito que tuve la tentación, por otro lado lo de Daniel es una buena teoría aunque creo es mas por preferencias jaja, **kykyo-chan** tu deseo sera cumplido, **Guest** no me he tardado mucho, **evazqueen** tienes mucha razón Daniel no podria hablar teniendo en cuenta que el esta implicado en eso, si que deseáis ver a emma, **.16** espero te quedes contenta XD, **Guest** no se si eres la misma/o del anterior comentario pero como al comentar como anónimo no se si sea la misma persona, pero bueno aqui esta el otro cap, **KaruBlackbird** que bien que te parezca original trato de aque asi sea, **mayeli85** aquí esta, y si ya con todo lo que escribo me hubieras dado con la biblia un par de veces hasta que agarrara conocimiento XD.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

No, era el único monosílabo que tenía en la cabezas luego que Tomás le dijera que ya tenía candidatas, iba a rechazarlo, no quería, tenía tantas ganas de acabar con esa vida, deseaba dejarlo todo, empezar en otro lugar, podría viajar, tomar el primer barco y no aparecer nunca más por ese lugar.

Había decidido no volver a entablar contacto con Daniel pero era difícil verlo y no quedarse observándolo, como la miraba, realmente era excitante ese juego, pero no era idiota, tendría que a aceptar el matrimonio si quería tener una tapadera, "muchos reyes lo hacen" pensaba en el baile que había dispuesto Tomás con el fin de que viera a las candidatas a tener en cuenta, eran tres, una mujer joven llamada Ariel, de pelo rojo largo, y ojos azul cielo, realmente atractiva, con un cuerpo muy bien cuidado y unas facciones muy femeninas. El oscuro secreto de esta dama era las incontables salidas nocturnas sobre todo con mujeres, por lo que averiguo Tomás, la duquesa Ariel era adicta a las mujeres.

La segunda candidata era más mayor, la llamaban entierra hombres, poseía un cabello negro largo y unos ojos oscuros, su nombre era Lilith tenía unos cuarenta años, era la viuda del marqués Remors, el guardado de esta mujer era su codicia, era famosa por su despilfarro, estaba prácticamente en la ruina y solo su hijo la mantenía a flote, pues sus gustos eran demasiado caros para mantenerlos. La sola idea de elegirla a ella era algo que descartaría de no ser porque al menos si se casaba con una mujer un poco mayor tendría escusas para no tener hijos…era una opción, aunque eso de entierra hombres le daba serias dudas, aunque al no ser hombre tal vez se salvaría de tal destino.

La ultima candidata era una princesa, algo que realmente sorprendió a Regina, no sabía que trapo tan sucio podría tener una princesa como para aceptar las condiciones que tenía que ofrecer el Rey, sin embargo, al leer lo que había en aquel papel lo entendió, al parecer la joven había tratado de casarse con un hombre de clase media, una persona sin título, un simple empresario que no sobresalía de la media, había entregado su honor, por lo que decían las malas lenguas, casarla iba a ser difícil de no ser por su físico. Siguió leyendo hasta que vio algo subrayado "carácter" la palabra subrayada le extraño, que implicaría tanto énfasis por parte de Tomás.

Al verla medito sobre ello, era una mujer de belleza casi angelical, una sonrisa dulce, cabello rubio ondulado, y ojos verdes, tan verdes como un bosque, pero notaba como murmuraba algo que lograban enfurecer a su padre, el rey David White, un hombre rubio de ojos azules muy guapo a pesar de la edad que ya le había pasando factura.

La primera candidata se acerco al rey, y Regina juraría que vio deseo en sus ojos, se atrevió a mirarlo de arriba abajo "¿no que le gustaban las mujeres? ¿tanto se notaba para una experta?" la descarto de inmediato, era un peligro con todas las letras.

La segunda trato de seducirlo, ya había empezado mal, Regina se planteó seriamente que esa mujer hubiera matado a su esposo, descarto a la segunda con un bufido, aunque desde el inicio la tenía en un no.

La tercera fue Emma White, se acercó a ella haciendo una reverencia forzada por algo que le dijo su padre al oído.

-así que usted es la princesa Emma, ¿cómo está su hermano? - pregunto educadamente Regina, con su mejor voz ensayada.

Emma no hablo pero su padre respondió por ella.

-pronto me sucederá, él es todo lo que podía esperar o incluso más- dijo el pronto ex Rey del reino blanco.

-si esperabas la intransigencia como un atributo para ser rey, entonces sí, es más de lo que cualquiera esperaría- agrego la joven con una sonrisa.

El rey White estaba rojo de la furia, tratando de encontrar algo con lo que hacer callar a su hija que tenía el don de sacarlo de quicio.

-¿le gustaría dar un paseo, princesa Emma?- pregunto el rey que se había parado conforme lanzaba su pregunta al aire.

-la verdad es que no- dijo Emma.

-sí que ira, y ahora mismo- aseguro el rey apretando el brazo de su hija.

Emma obedeció con desgana, el Rey dio su brazo para que ella lo rodeara con el suyo.

-es usted bajo de estatura- dijo con tono jocoso la joven rubia.

-somos prácticamente de la misma estatura- comento apretando su mandíbula.

\- ¿es verdad lo que se comenta? - siguió la joven rubia.

-adelante-invito a salir hacia los jardines a la joven, Emma guardo silencio ante la belleza del jardín-oh por favor, continúe con su curiosidad-

-dicen que parece inofensivo casi como una mujer pero que en el fondo hay en usted un monstruo, se rumorea que mando que le cortaran los dedos a uno de los presos líderes de la casi guerra civil de hace unos dos años. - siguió caminando hacia los bancos a donde la llevaba el rey.

-a veces para combatir contra un monstruo hay que convertirse en uno- dijo con simpleza antes de tomar asiento junto a la rubia.

-siempre hay escusas para hacer algo malo-

-no, siempre hay excusas para todo- corrigió el rey con una sonrisa, que por momentos hizo estremecer a Emma.

\- ¿es cierto lo de los dedos? - retomo de nuevo el tema, Emma.

-Sí, lo que nadie sabe es que no mande a ninguno de mis hombres a que lo hiciera, se los corte yo mismo, y fueron seis- la cara de Emma fue de alarma. -y fue altamente gratificante-sonrió.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- pregunto la princesa.

-estoy buscando esposa- contesto rápidamente.

-yo no puedo serlo. -contesto sin más.

\- ¿por qué? - cuestiono con una mirada intensa que sobresalto a Emma.

-usted no me interesa, y yo ya estoy enamorada- contesto.

-el amor es una quimera- se puso en pie moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el cielo estrellado.

-es normal alguien que disfruta de mutilar a un hombre es imposible que pueda sentir amor-

La sonrisa del rey la dejo sin palabras de nuevo, el seguía observando el cielo, como si en el pudiera hallar una respuesta para todo.

\- ¿te casarías conmigo? - pregunto ahora mirándola a los ojos.

-no- dijo con rotundidad.

\- la animadversión que sientes hacia mí, es algo con lo que podría vivir-

-está loco-comento ya en pie dirigiéndose de nuevo a la fiesta.

\- ¡hablare con su padre! - grito el rey.

\- ¡entonces para que me ha preguntado! - grito con furia la rubia antes de seguir caminando.

\- ¡para saber que diría! -

La rubia negó y se apresuró a huir de aquel hombre extraño que le daba tanta curiosidad como desconfianza, le había confirmado que era un homicida en potencia, se felicitó por no haberle preguntado si había matado a alguien, aunque sabía la respuesta, la rebelión que hubo en este reino paso a la historia, en ella se contaba como el rey dirigió a sus guardia y mato a todos los que se le pusieron delante.

Viendo aquellos ojos cafés, entendió el miedo que provocaba a los demás reinos, a pesar de los cotilleos que siempre circulaban nadie se atrevía a hacer nada, lo consideraban un dios o en el peor de los casos un demonio.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

 **pd: como veis no es amor a primera vista ni mucho menos XD, ya el sexto lo tengo casi acabado, si van bien los comentarios tratare de acabarlo cuanto antes n.n**


	6. La propuesta Cap 6

como hoy os habeis portado muy bien con los rw, y ademas sigue sin abandonarme doña inspiración os dejo antes de tiempo el cap iba a guardarlo hasta el lunes XD.

como siempre os contesto y agradezco que hayais comentado tanto como para que tan rápido saliera este cap **,** **KaruBlackbird** admito que si lo puse complicado, y es que tengo admito mis preferencias con las mujeres difíciles, doy fe XD, **Guest** me alegro que la casualidad te haya llevado hasta aquí y que el fic te haya sacado una sonrisa y sobretodo que te parezca bueno para mi es un gran cumplido,por cierto hay una frase que siempre me ha gustado, que dice "la casualidad no existe, solo existe lo inevitable", **shiryuz** masoquista sin limites, si no hay chispa se hace demasiado fácil XD, **L** me alegro que te haya gustado a tal grado de seguir leyendo más, **Love Girl** dicen que los amores reñidos son los mas sentidos o era queridos XD, **jess** tus deseos han dado sus frutos y sigue inspiración a mi lado, **Daddy BlackBurn** es agradable que te digan que esperan un comportamiento del personaje principal que no es lo que estaban esperando(en el buen sentido claro), si mi personaje de esta regina, es muy diferente a las que he hecho con anterioridad, de momento el personaje seguirá en su linea, y de hecho lo pensé de esa manera. XD ahora ire a por los anónimos que no se si sea la misma persona o que se pone el nick automáticamente, **Guest** no deberia preocuparte mas que regina sea mala con emma?,Guest que bien que algo que escribo pueda provocar adicción es todo un cumplido, **Wenn Swan Mills** espero saber tu opinion de David tras este capitulo, **15marday** que rapidezzz XD me has dejado feliz con todos tus rw y hasta estas al día, respondiendo a ellos por orde,n me hiciste buscar lo de meteoro porque ni idea, XD curiosamente elegí ese nombre porque Regina significa reina, y Rex significa rey(en latin),si Regina se pego un gustillo que a la pobre no le viene mal teniendo en cuenta su situación, es una gran pregunta la de los soldados es evidente que hay gente por ahí que sabe la verdad, no solo los miembros de la guardia real de aquel momento, y si se lo puso mas fácil a regina después de decirle lo su enamoramiento, **mayeli85** un segundo, ahora en serio si enseñabas?, que eso de anatomía me da que pensar(mal) XD gracias por seguir leyéndome.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 6**_

* * *

Decisiones, nunca somos conscientes de cuando nosotros somos los que hemos dado un giro a nuestra vida, a veces creemos que hacemos algo por obra de la casualidad, incluso porque no lo pensamos lo suficiente, Regina había tomado una determinación, si iba a casarse con una mujer debía ser con Emma White, ella parecía odiarla, y eso era un punto a favor de su matrimonio, necesitaba una pantalla de humo y Emma era ideal para eso, y que estuviera enamorada de otra persona le quitaba dolores de cabeza con antelación, dudaba que alguien con tanto carácter como Emma se fijaría en alguien como ella. Sin embargo, debía dejar las cosas claras desde el inicio, no quería malos entendidos, había citado al padre de Emma para pedirle su mano, el hombre parecía estar inquieto.

-alteza, no puedo concederla- dijo el hombre apenado.

El rey arrugo su frente ante el otro monarca.

-porque esta…en cinta- dijo el hombre rojo de la ira.

-oh…-murmuro el monarca.

El silencio lleno aquel despacho, "bueno…es una complicación" pensó Regina, "pero así tendría un heredero", meditaba, "tal vez…" ahí estaba una luz al final del camino.

-¿y ese niño tiene padre?- pregunto el Rey al otro.

El hombre rubio trato de decir algo pero las palabras se le iban como si toda su vida estuviera en un hilo muy fino a punto de ser cortado.

-el malnacido se fue- contesto.-como si no fuera suficientemente malo que ni si quiera fuera de la nobleza se atrevió a irse…- confeso conteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir, había luchado tanto por mantener su apellido, su trono y ahora mirarían a su hija como a una cualquiera, y encima madre soltera, la idea de que perdiera al niño era una opción pero Emma no había aceptado, y había llorado, a pesar de su rabia contra su hija, la entendía, no es fácil tener que hacer siempre lo que todos ven como correcto, él también se había enamorado, y tuvo que poner primero su apellido, a su familia que lo que sentía.

-¿cuantos saben del embarazo?- pregunto el rey mirando fijamente a aquel rubio que parecía haber envejecido diez años desde la fiesta.

-solo yo y mi hija, no he tenido el valor de decirle a mi esposa- el hombre negó ante algo que no podría posponer por mucho tiempo.

-bueno entonces acépteme como padre de ese niño-dijo el rey para asombro David White.

-¿sigue interesado?, perdone pero no lo entiendo, ningún hombre en su sano juicio aceptaría a un bastardo, y…-

-no será un bastardo será mi hijo, vera alteza, yo no puedo tener hijos-dijo tan natural que hasta se lo creyó- yo solo necesito una compañera- arrugo la nariz ante la idea, pero era lo más cercano a la realidad.

-mi hija no es fácil- aseguro el hombre.

-lo he visto, pero no tengo ningún interés en forzarla a nada como ya le he dicho solo necesito una compañera, y si además puedo dejar mi legado a un hijo sería realmente feliz- expreso con cierto matiz de tristeza en la mirada.

El rubio confirmo con la cabeza, aunque no era un gesto afirmativo exactamente parecía estar ido, por un lado casar a su hija era algo que después de saber que estaba embarazada vio imposible, pero he ahí una oportunidad para limpiar el apellido de su familia, el honor de su hija, lo que le preocupaba era Rex Black, hasta donde llegaban los rumores a su reino, era un hombre sumamente inteligente, que había sofocado una rebelión en su reino, el mismo al mando de su ejército, era algo que se contaba como si fuera ya a su edad una leyenda.

Pero las historias sobre como acabo con aquel pequeño levantamiento era preocupante, decían que después de haber terminado la batalla, los presos de guerra fueron torturados, las malas lenguas decían que el mismo lo había hecho.

mirándolo fijamente el Rey White pudo creer ese relato, el Rey Black era un hombre atractivo, de una manera un tanto peculiar, a momentos le recordaba al rostro fuerte de una mujer, cabello oscuro siempre recogido en una pequeña cola, ojos café, un rostro cuadrado pero de rasgos finos, unas cejas delgadas y demasiado cuidadas o eso le pareció, labios carnosos, con una pequeña cicatriz en el labio superior, una nariz muy estética diría que hasta bonita.

Podía llegar a entender porque se hablaba tanto de Rex Black, era todo un enigma, sus ojos parecían guardar un gran secreto, y eso en un hombre era peligroso.

\- ¿sigue conmigo? - el monarca chasqueo los dedos a un hombre rubio que se había quedado en otro mundo.

-si discúlpeme es solo que no lo asimilo- declaro tocándose su nuca.

-mire, puede pensarlo, pero recuerde que cuanto más tiempo pase más difícil será cubrir un embarazo, y yo estoy interesado, aunque la princesa Emma White debe aceptar-

\- ¿Qué pretende de mi hija? - pregunto con intranquilidad

El rey frunció sus labios y el monarca enfrente suyo sopeso la posibilidad de que lo hubiera ofendido.

-sé que no es muy correcto de mi parte dudar, pero esto es como poco, inusual, claro que quiero cubrir esta deshonra, yo…no he sido todo lo buen padre que cabría esperar…he sido muy duro con ella…- volvió a tocarse la nuca como si alguna imagen que atestiguara eso le viniera a la mente.

-mire, si piensa que tengo algún interés sexual, lo cierto es que su hija no me atrae, yo solo pretendo compañerismo y si se puede amistad- termino.

El rey White sopeso esa respuesta en su cabeza, ahora de pronto todo lo que había hecho mal con su hija, le venía a la mente como si fuera a lanzarla a los leones, se sentía culpable.

-le daré una respuesta a más tardar mañana. -

-bien, y dígale a la princesa Emma esto que he dicho- sonrió orgulloso, algo que no entendió el padre de la princesa.

Regina estaba inquieta después de su petición con el rey White, había empezado a dar vueltas por su despacho, Tomás interrumpió sus pensamientos. Cerro la puerta tras él y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio a pesar de que el monarca estaba en la otra punta de pie caminando sin haberse todavía percatado de la compañía.

-majestad no puede cerrarse solo a una propuesta- comento Ser Tomás dándole golpecitos a unas hojas que tenía en la mano.

Regina se sobresaltó ante aquella intromisión en sus debates internos.

-eso lo juzgare yo, para algo soy el rey, y si tengo que casarme al menos me gustaría tener voz y voto- dijo entre gruñido.

-no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué ella? - cerro sus ojos como tratando de ver qué era eso que se le escapaba.

-me trato mal- contesto sin darle demasiada importancia.

Su consejero abrió los ojos.

\- ¿y eso es bueno? -

El rey tomo asiento en su la silla de escritorio para hablar con Tomás en condiciones.

-sí, ella no desea casarse conmigo. -

-no lo entiendo-murmuro.

El rey unió sus manos sobre la mesa entrelazándolas.

-yo no quiero que me ame, esto es una farsa, y no quiero mentir a nadie, ella no me atrae y yo a ella tampoco, no hay sentimientos de por medio solo un contrato, al que tú conoces como matrimonio.- concluyo con frialdad.

\- ¿en ese caso porque no la viuda?- pregunto todavía sin cuadrarle tanta determinación.

-una cosa es que yo no le guste y genere cierto odio, a un día no abrir los ojos por una supuesta muerte prematura. -

-vale ¿y Ariel que sucede con ella? -

Regina negó con efusividad.

-me miro con apetito. -

\- ¿apetito? -

-si como si yo fuera el ultimo pastel de todo el reino- agrego.

Tomás comenzó a carcajearse, las lágrimas se le salieron.

-dioses-trato de hablar- pero si le gustan mucho más las mujeres, no será una mala interpretación. -

-he dicho que no y es que no, es Emma o ninguna, así que estate atento.-dijo antes de irse a descansar.

* * *

En otro Reino, Emma estaba huyendo de los intentos de su padre por hablar, pero tuvo que ceder cuando la acorraló cerrando la puerta de una de las salas en las que se había ocultado como cuando era una niña.

-Emma, tenemos que hablar-dijo en alto.-siéntate- indico un sillón de aquella sala para tomar aperitivos con los invitados.

La joven se negó pero su padre la sujeto del brazo para sentarla junto a él.

-he ido a hablar con Rex Black…-suspiro.

-genial…¿ya ha dicho que no al saber lo del bebe?- cuestiono con desazón.

-si le dije lo del bebe, y me dijo que aun así está interesado-

Emma hubiera esperado de todo de ese hombre menos que aceptara algo de esa magnitud, ¿Quién acepta algo así? ¿porque tiene interés?, ¿Qué ocultaba?.

-padre, no pienso…! acostarme con él! - grito enfurecida levantándose huyendo de la mano de su padre.- yo no quiero una vida así…-se estaba mordiendo sus labios con tanta fuerza que salió sangre de ellos.

-Emma me dijo que no tenía ningún interés en ti…-Emma se giró hacia su padre para observarlo mientras se explicaba. - me pidió que te transmitiera el mensaje de que el no desea forzarte a nada que de hecho no le atraes, y que lo único que quiere de ti, es tener una compañera y amiga y bueno ser el padre de tu hijo- el hombre había hablado rápidamente temiendo la marcha de su hija.

\- ¡que insolente, soberbio, presumido, arrogante repugnante! - grito la rubia. - ¡qué clase de matrimonio quiere! ¿Que soy un perro de compañía? - Emma se sentía insultada, había pasado de sentirse entre la espada y la pared, a querer tomar la espada y clavársela a ese rey vanidoso, "¿Qué no le provoco nada? ¿eso es lo que quiso decir?"-mi respuesta es no-respondió dando una patada a una mesita pequeña llevándola contra la pared.

-Emma White, deja de ser una niña caprichosa, vas a ser madre, te das cuenta lo que pasará si no tomas esta oportunidad, tu hijo será un bastardo, ¡mi nieto!, ¡no sé qué más quieres esta propuesta parece razonable! -David se había levantado y había agarrado fuerte a su hija para zarandearla. - y luego tu madre me pregunta porque soy severo contigo, ¡solo sabes darme disgustos! ¡unos tras otros! ¡es decepcionante! - se dio media vuelta desasiéndose de aquel contacto y dirigiéndose a la puerta- le diré que no al Rey- gruñido con impotencia azotando la puerta con rabia.

Decepción, la peor palabra que puedes escuchar de la boca de un padre. Y ahí estaba brillando como una estrella fugaz que se conforma con su fatalidad, estrellarse. Cuando nos vemos en una situación en la que tenemos que pensar más en los demás que en nosotros mismos, cerramos los ojos y dejamos que todo pase.

* * *

 **Continuara…**


	7. Respuestas Cap 7

**hola de nuevo os traigo de nuevo otro cap de este fic espero os guste y si os portáis bien con los rw publicare el que sigue que lo tengo casi a punto.**

 **kykyo-chan** es bueno que no sea previsible todo lo que ocurre, **15marday** si seria una locura por parte de emma no aceptar, **sjl82** me alegro que te guste aqui se resuelven tus dudas, **mayeli85** tan pronto quieres matrimonio de la parejita XD y si sabia lo que era anatomia XD pero bueno que hace una profesora por aqui? **,Daddy BlackBurn** eso lo tengo pensado par amas adelante, **shiryuz** el oferton del dia XD dos por uno, y si ambas son cabezonas, si el rey tiene una parte muy oscura aunque aun no la haya puesto, me alegro que veas similitudes en las personalidades. **Love Girl** jaja aunque parezca ilógico si que me ha tocado ver cosas por el estilo con amigas... y si del odio al amor solo hay un pasito pequeño.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

* * *

Regina se había encerrado para disfrutar de su concierto privado con un buen empleado de hacía años que lograba sacarle de la cotidianidad de vida, era un pianista talentoso que tenía la peculiaridad de ser tremendamente educado, incluso tras haber bebido más de lo humanamente posible.

Ese día se sentía particularmente triste, había tenido un sueño o más bien un recuerdo que había llegado como si de verdad fuera capaz de olvidar ese día.

El padre de Erick, era uno de los miembros de los cinco guardias reales que sabían a ciencia cierta que Rex había muerto y que Regina era quien estaba vistiendo la ropa de su hermano.

Semanas después del fallecimiento de Rex, Eduard interrumpido la clase de equitación de Regina, una de las tantas cosas que tendría que aprender. Él era un hombre frio, calculador, muy callado que jamás decía lo que pensaba hasta ese día. Regina trataba de montar un caballo, nunca pensó que tendría que hacerlo y ahí estaba hablándole a un animal negro como la noche.

-Majestad, si de verdad va a tomar el lugar de su hermano, debe comprometerse con ello. - dijo el caballero que portaba aquella armadura negra que solo lucían los de más altos cargos.

\- ¿que trata de decir Eduard? - pregunto en un grito la niña vestida con botas, pantalones color café y una camisa celeste de botones con un casco que aun llevaba en la mano.

-es sencillo, su hermano tenía una cicatriz, si de verdad quiere engañar a alguien con esto hay que hacerla- dijo como si fuera el pan de cada día.

La cara de Regina fue de espanto, tal vez ahora lo negaría, pero sintió terror puro, no había querido pensar en ello, pero debería cubrir las diferencias que tenía con su hermano. Y entre ellas esa horrible cicatriz, esa de la que tanto se enorgullecía su hermano. no obstante para ella la sola idea de llevar una marca en su cara la hacía querer llorar ante la posible imagen que mostraría su labio.

-no- contesto con rotundidad.

-entiendo, entonces prepárese-

\- ¿para? -

-morir princesa, morir-abrió sus brazos mientras hablaba logrando un sonido metálico.

-¡príncipe¡- corrigió la niña con rabia.

-un príncipe no teme tener una cicatriz, y menos un Black, es un motivo de orgullo no de vergüenza-

-yo…y si logro algún día…- Regina trato de buscar las palabras, pero el caballero la interrumpió.

-si va a hacer algo hágalo bien majestad, no puede vivir de sueños, yo falle, le falle a usted, a su hermano y a su padre, esto no debería haber ocurrido nunca, pero aquí estamos, puede rendirse y ser una mujer, la flaqueza es lo que se espera de una- agrego con honestidad y cierto toque de desprecio hacia el sexo débil.

-lo hare- concluyo la niña-

-¿cuándo?- pregunto Eduard con incredulidad.

La niña amarro el caballo al marco de las caballerizas, desapareciendo del lugar, media hora después apareció, llevaba unas tijeras que había guardadas para cortar el cabello a los caballos, eran realmente grandes al menos para sus manos, se las tendió al caballero quien la miraba atónito. La niña se irguió ante el con orgullo, como si no temiera lo que se acercaba.

-puede rendirse alteza- dijo mirando aquel objeto.

\- ¿y morir? - pregunto la niña cruzándose de brazos.

-huir también es una opción-

\- ¿un black no huye no? - cuestiono con una soberbia que había sacado una sonrisa del caballero.

-no lo hacen-

-entonces ¡corte! - señalo la parte del labio donde recordaba claramente que tenía su hermano la cicatriz.

-¿lo soportaras?-

-compruébalo- reto la niña que sintió el metal sobre su labio, cerro fuertemente los ojos, su cuerpo tembló con anticipación, las lágrimas se asomaron, y grito, grito como si aquel sufrimiento no fuera a acabar nunca.

-¡los hombres no lloran Regina!- recrimino el caballero que había alejado aquellas tijeras, viendo como el labio se mostraba abierto ante él, las lágrimas de dolor fueron sustituidos por puñetazos contra el suelo de los establos, e improperios.

\- ¡eres un maldito paria! - agredió con palabras la morena que seguía tumbada arañando la tierra del suelo.

\- mejor así- asintió el caballero, tirando las tijeras manchadas de sangre a la paja que había en una de los cubículos donde dormía el caballo que estaba tranquilo amarrado. Se sentó en el suelo esperando que la niña dejara de lanzar quejas y maldiciones. Después de diez minutos Regina solo resoplaba, y tocaba aquella herida con conformismo.

-Rex lloro- confeso el hombre- tú en cambio te has tragado las lágrimas, tal vez tu destino no sea la de una débil mujer- se encogió de hombros y Regina juraría que vio admiración en sus ojos.

\- ¿lloro?-levanto la vista del suelo por primera vez desde que había recibido el corte.

-como un bebe- empezó a carcajearse- le dio tal puñetazo el cuidador de estas bestias-dijo señalando los caballos- yo le dije que hasta alguien como él podría vencerlo, y ya lo creo que lo hizo, cuando lanzo aquel puñetazo a un príncipe armado que no vio venir el golpe, el labio se le abrió, y lloro hasta quiso que traicionara mi propio honor dándole un escarmiento al vencedor.-

\- ¿lo hiciste? -

-tu madre llego a tiempo y lo consoló, pronto se le paso el ánimo de venganza sin sentido, era un entrenamiento…- abrió su mano y agarro tierra en ella. - cuando le dije a tu hermano que no debía llorar, el me miro con desprecio como tú ahora, pero siguió llorando con la reina. -

\- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas? -

-porque te has ganado mi respeto, no lo tendrás fácil, eres una enclenque-la mirada rabiosa de la niña hizo que rectificara- un enclenque. -

-mejor…me duele-admitió sin soltar lágrimas.

-lo sé, a mí me duele verte- el caballero se puso en pie, agachándose lo suficiente para tomar entre sus brazos a Regina, y llevarla junto a su pecho.

-ahora sí tienes permitido llorar-concedió el caballero.

\- ¿tiene alguna utilidad? - pregunto la niña que se había dejado cargar por su protector.

-ninguna, pero alivia. -

\- ¿has llorado? -

-cuando niño sí- hizo una mueca inconforme- cuando mi padre vio mis lágrimas me golpeo con el cinturón más fuerte, "los hombres no lloran" decía sin cesar. - arrugo su nariz ante la mención de su progenitor.

-era una vil bestia- bufo la pequeña quien llevo sus dedos a su lesionado labio y trato de unir aquella división como si así pudiera detener el sangrado y el dolor.

El caballero se limitó a asentir ante el comentario del futuro rey.

Regina aún recuerda a aquel duro guerrero, curiosamente el había estado protegiéndola todo el tiempo que pudo, no entendía como aquel ser tan orgulloso y leal había tenido un hijo como Erick, echando la vista atrás podía verlo entrenando con ella en una de las salas e más.

Era muy alto o al menos en aquel entonces se lo parecía, con un cabello castaño oscuro, en aquella época debía rondar los treinta y tres años, ojos color miel muy tristes como si hubieran visto demasiada maldad en el mundo, un rostro cuadrado muy varonil, un cuerpo ejercitado y un carácter que encantaba al rey.

Se vio así misma deseando ser como él, recordó el día en que lo perdió, pronto descarto la idea de llorar, aunque cuando su cuerpo estaba siendo llevado con la diosa Terra, sintió odio hacia los dioses por haberle quitado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

* * *

En la actualidad, Un águila blanca había llegado al castillo, Tomás la había interceptado antes que nadie siguiendo las órdenes del Rey, agarro la pequeña carta que llevaba el animal en su pata con sumo cuidado, el ave parecía de la realeza y tal vez lo fuera, no quería poner en riesgo su vida por quitarle las plumas a un pajarraco que bien podría ser una buena cena. Con los monarcas nunca se sabía, ni si quiera entendía al suyo propio, como para correr riesgos con otros.

Corrió por el Castillo hasta llegar a la Sala de música, donde estaba el rey, entro interrumpiendo aquel musical que daba uno de los músicos que vivía en los alrededores del castillo, era un hombre de buena cuna que había decidido dedicar su vida al piano, si no fuera por su terrible vicio con el alcohol, hoy sería muy conocido, al rey no parecía importarle el pequeño vicio de su empleado, cuando Ser Tomás le había comentado ese hecho, el Rey solo sonrió respondiendo "tal vez sin su imperfección su interpretación no sería tan excelente".

-alteza- dijo sin llamar.

-como siempre usted tan oportuno, recién empieza la mejor parte ¿verdad Ricardo? -

El pianista giro levemente su cabeza mostrando una gentil sonrisa, era un caballero que practicaba deporte, de cabello oscuro y ojos color miel, y a pesar de esos detalles no era atractivo y este detalle era un punto a favor para que Tomás no sospechara de algún desliz nuevamente del Rex Black.

-ya llego la respuesta- tomo aliento y cerró la puerta.

Rex tenía las piernas cruzadas, con el sillón doble mirando al piano, y en este caso también al pianista, se puso en pie alargo su mano izquierda indicándole a Ricardo que se retirara, sin decir palabra se marchó. Fue hacia su consejero y tomo aquella pequeña carta entre sus manos antes de sentarse de nuevo en la misma posición en la que lo había encontrado en primer lugar su hombre de confianza.

-curioso-sonrió.

-¿son buenas noticias?-

-es una carta de Emma White, no de su padre-

-sí que es poco convencional sí…- el consejero se acercó un poco más.

Una carcajada abandono al rey, Tomás no recordaba haberlo visto reír así nunca al menos no desde que asumió el cargo.

-te lo leeré, no tiene desperdicio:

Apreciado Rex Black (lo escribo por mera cortesía), ni yo lo aprecio ni usted a mí, si hubiera sentido algo similar no me hubiera puesto en este compromiso que me veo obligada a aceptar, a pesar del profundo rechazo que siento ante ello.

Dudo de sus buenas intenciones, y no creo que no tenga ningún interés en mí, algo oculta, lo único bueno de este compromiso forzado es que podre ponerle nombre a ese enigma, si no teme que la luz alumbre esa oscuridad responderá afirmativamente esta carta, en caso contrario y con el fin de evitar tal descubrimiento bastaría con declinar esta respuesta.

Espero recibir pronto la fecha de la boda si es que después de leerme sigue deseándolo.

Con sumo cariño.

Emma White Swan.

-majestad, esa joven es…-

\- ¿impulsiva?- su compañero asintió. -lo sé, hasta se ha atrevido a decir que descubrirá mi secreto Tomás-volvió a reírse en alto.- la dejare que intente resolver el misterio.- volvió a reírse.-traiga una pluma, papel y tinta, ¡corre!- ordeno el Rey.

Tomás minutos después volvió a invadir la estancia, dándole al rey lo que había pedido, él estaba en un rincón de la sala, donde había una mesa y dos sillas, al lado de un gran ventanal.

Rex empezó a escribir o eso observaba atentamente Tomás.

Apreciada Emma, es un gusto saber que se atreve a responder personalmente mi propuesta, para no sentir el más mínimo interés en mi es de admirar tal cortesía, aunque sinceramente preferiría haber recibido una carta de su padre, por el simple hecho de que soy un amante fiel de los protocolos sociales.

Aun así, leerla ha sido placentero, ha logrado conseguir lo que deseaba, angustiarme ante un matrimonio con usted.

Ansioso por el día de la boda, dentro de dos días.

Rex Black Mills, Rey del reino oscuro, Hijo primogénito y heredero por derecho propio.

La firma siguió a aquella carta al igual que había hecho Emma.

-mande esto, y este atento a cualquier futura respuesta. –

"¿Por qué estaba animado? ¿animada?" se corrigió ante el masculino, bastante tenia fingir ser un hombre como para creérselo en sus pensamientos, no lo entendía pero empezó a tararear la melodía que estaba escuchando en la sala, Emma White con su sinceridad carente de miedo, logro que se sintiera absurdamente radiante.

Algunas personas no conocen lo que es un momento de felicidad, por falta de costumbre, sobre todo, cuando estás tan adaptado a que todos te endulcen lo que van a decirte o que al menos teman una reacción malhumorada de tu parte, siempre notas algo de pavor, sin embargo cuando encontramos a alguien que no hace lo que para ti tendría que hacer, nos sentimos dichosos por tal bendición.

Para que encubrir la realidad Regina se aburría, estaba frustrada, no podía ser un hombre porque era una mujer, y no podía ser una mujer porque su responsabilidad era mantener con vida a su madre y a ella misma, estaba obligada a mantener las apariencias y necesitaba de alguien que le hiciera sentir menos desgraciada.

* * *

 **Continuara…**


	8. Recuerdos Cap 8

**aqui os dejo el proximo cap, espero os guste y os siga gustando el personaje de Regina, ya tengo el proximo cap a ver que tal van los rw, espero este os sorprenda la verdad, creo que puse algo que no esperareis o eso espero.**

antes que nada agradecer a quienes dejan RW; **shiryuz** cuanto amor por las protas jaja **,** me alegro poder haber sacado una sonrisa en alguien que lee mis historias, **evazqueen** no sabia si gustaría la historia de la cicatriz y es bueno ver que no me equivoque al ponerla, **15marday** asi que huracán? pero si sera un cambio para el rey, **Guest** que bien que te haya gustado y gracias por dejar tu comentario, **mayeli85** no me malinterpretes es solo que todos los profesores/as que tuve se quejaban de mi ortografía así que la vida es curiosa jaja espero te guste este cap, **kykyo-chan** que bueno que no pierdo mi toque de humor XD, **Love Girl** cual es tu teoría? lo dice Regina o lo averigua emma?

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

* * *

Siempre que nos ponemos delante de un espejo, nuestros complejos salen de él, como una bestia sedienta de autodestrucción, lo cierto es que la vida sería más fácil sin ellos, sin esa urgencia de lucir bien para otros en vez de para nosotros mismos, el meollo del asunto es que estamos acomplejados, de una forma u otra siempre llegamos a la misma conclusión, una que nos invita con mucho ingenio a cambiar algo.

Regina se encerró en su antiguo cuarto, había pasado la llave, y se había sentado junto al espejo de cuerpo entero que un día fue la ventana que la llevaba a un mundo en el que ella era una mujer, una joven que deseaba enamorarse, que quería perderse bajo un manto de estrellas y que podía vivir de manera apasionada, añoraba la idea o más bien la esperanza de sentirse amada.

Una parte de ella seguía aguardando la llegada de un príncipe subido a un corcel blanco que viniera a salvarla de su desdicha, sin embargo ella se había convertido en ese príncipe aunque no tenía a nadie a quien salvar más que así misma y lo poco que le quedaba de familia.

Se desnudó lentamente quitando capa tras capa de aquel ropaje que aun hoy sentía ajeno, un profundo rechazo salía de su ser al verse con aquella venda ocultando lo que en otro tiempo no significaba nada malo.

Ahora en cambio era motivo de vergüenza, de miedo, fue soltando aquella tela que aprisionaba sus pechos como si fuera el más terrible de los carceleros, vio su seno desnudo y sintió alivio de no haberlo perdido, como si realmente pudiera.

Una de sus pesadillas más recurrentes era que su personaje la devoraba completamente y Regina dejaba de existir para ganar Rex Black, el rey que con tanto esmero había creado.

Regina se asustaba ante sus actos, había matado, había llevado a un ejército a la victoria, como si realmente esta existiese, y a pesar de haber luchado y ganado se sentía perdedora, después de casi dos años se sentía derrotada, pues de una manera u otra perdía lo que amaba.

Quería llorar, casi de manera obsesiva, no recordaba la última vez que lloro, no pudo llorar al enterrar a su hermano, no pudo llorar al verse sumergida en la vida de otro, para completar la ironía alguien de su propia sangre.

Fue al baúl que aun permanecía intacto al contrario que ella, que ante sus ojos ella era alguien completamente distinto, algo sombrío a veces cubría su corazón, la hacía infranqueable y hasta cruel, lo disimulaba con esa pequeña humanidad que se había autoimpuesto no perder. Tomo un vestido hermoso que ahí descansaba, recordaba el día en que lo recibió, Eduard se lo había comprado, su respuesta fue agria parcialmente o al menos eso creía al recordar.

-¿un vestido?- pregunto el rey sentado en su despacho al ver al sonriente caballero que le mostraba el vestido.

-sí, un vestido- bufo el soldado- que tengas que hacerte pasar por un hombre no quiere decir que pierdas quien eres de verdad-

-cuanto fondo para un soldado- contesto una Regina de dieciséis años, con su cinismo latente.

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario del Rey.

-eres más áspera que un cactus- contesto Eduard.

-sería menos áspera si me das lo que quiero- levanto la vista para ver como Eduard se ponía inquieto.

-póntelo- arrojo el vestido hacia el Rey.

-no- contesto poniendo el vestido sobre la mesa.

-Regina…-regaño el soldado.

-un beso, si no, no lo haré- propuso con su mano sujetando su barbilla que estaba apoyada en la mesa de escritorio para observar a Eduard, el caballero enrojeció.

-de acuerdo- acepto dándose la vuelta para irse.

-y te tienes que quedar, si no, no habrá trato. -

Eduard gruño, como podía esa niña impertinente jugar así con él, nunca lo supo. Cerro la puerta con llave y permaneció mirando aquella madera.

-date la vuelta- ordeno Regina. -un caballero esta obligado a obedecer a su rey ¿correcto? -

Un bufido abandono al caballero que seguía reacio a ese comportamiento estúpido de Regina. Desabrocho cada botón de aquella camisa que cubría su pecho con una sensualidad, que atrapado al caballero en esa pequeña escena privada, la tela iba abandonando su piel, y el Rey estaba convencido de que estaba logrando su propósito, desabrocho su pantalón y lo dejo caer con mucha suavidad. Quito la venda despacio dejando salir cada trozo de piel que codiciaban comodidad, dejo sus calzones puesto.

-¿es necesario quitarlos?- pregunto Regina con una ceja alzada.

-sí…no…no el vestido ... ira encima no se notará…-rectifico a tiempo el caballero.

-que no sea necesario no implica que no lo desees- guiño un ojo a Eduard quien suspiraba.

-¡Regina! Compórtate podría ser tu padre- acuso el hombre que ahora se había cruzado de brazos.

Regina se deslizo en el vestido, lo extendió bien, se dirigió al caballero quedando frente a el, su estatura seguía siendo menor a pesar de los años que habían pasado, se puso de puntillas sobre sus pies descalzos.

-podrías pero por suerte para ambos, no eres mi padre, y debo agregar que un padre jamás miraría de esta forma. - dijo antes de depositar un beso que empezó casto y se transformó en ardiente, Regina había tomado el control de aquella situación.- dime que pare- dijo Regina separándose muy levemente .

-pa…- cuando iba a decirlo sintió la mano de Regina en su muslo.

-pa ¿qué? - se mofo la joven.

\- ¿te ríes de mí? –

-no, solo quiero que seas mío, pero eres difícil- beso de nuevo al caballero, que seguía tratando de resistirse. -cuanto más difícil me lo pones más ganas me dan- mordió levemente el labio inferior de Eduard.

Aquel vestido largo color azul marino con un escote en forma de corazón adornado por encajes que rodeaban los bordes de los hombros incluyendo parte del escote, le había traído el pasado a sus ojos por unos minutos, al ponérselo y ver que aún le servía, sintió calma en su pecho, si cerraba los ojos podría notar todavía las caricias de Eduard, la forma en la que levanto su vestido, el empujón que ella le propino para decir que lo quería desnudo ahora, la voz excitada de Eduard.

Observando el giro de los acontecimiento, trato de recordar en que momento había dejado Eduard de ser el caballero de confianza que la había incitado a dejar su cara marcada de por vida, a la persona por la que sus sentimientos se transformaron de admiración a interés, la única verdad es que ambicionaba que hubiera dejado huellas por todo su cuerpo con caricias y besos.

Se vio reflejada en el espejo con aquel vestido puesto, un suspiro de alivio abandono su pecho, se sentó en el suelo con la delicadeza de una dama, esa que aún vivía en su interior.

Quería verse un poco más ante de volver a la terrible realidad, tendría que casarse mañana con una mujer siendo una. Se puso en pie, y se dirigió a la ventana que estaba cubierta con cortinas para así mantener las tinieblas de aquella recamara, aunque siendo serios también mantenía indemne su propia identidad, sus recuerdos más preciados, la mejor versión de sí misma.

En estos momentos Regina sufría en carne propia como la moral social a la que había sido sometida por años se mofaba de ella con los giros de timón que daba su barco, dicha nave no tenía si quiera un rumbo fijo, solo se adentraba en las tormentas tratando de burlar a los ojos de los dioses, esos tan mezquinos y enfermos que habían destrozado la imagen que tenia de su persona, y por una fracción de segundo se planteó ¿qué pensaría Eduard si la viera hoy?

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **pd: no se como me meto con tantas escenas un poco subidas de tono. total espero os guste y nos vemos pronto.**


	9. El Dia B Cap 9

**hola todos/as comoo han ido mas o menos bien los rw os dejo un regalito bastante rapido o eso pienso.**

 **shiryuz** si he puesto a Regina un poco pasional XD espero este cap te guste, tus deseos te han oido y aqui esta el dia D, y si Regina odia su vida y sobre todo lo que tiene que hacer, **kykyo-chan** que cosas dices XD aqui te dejo el cap nuevo a ver que opinas, **15marday** contaba con que no fuera predecible al fin y al cabo le dobla la edad a Regina, y si mi vision de esta Regina no es de monja precisamente XD, **mayeli85** si su primera fues Eduard, ese cap es de hecho con el fin de aclarar que Regina si ha tenido su pasado amoroso, me alegro que no te de la tentación de matarme cuando vez una falta de ortografíafia (o lo que muchas de mis profesoras pensaban "horrorgrafia"), **evazqueen** que bien que te resultara dulce no sabia que tal sentaría un personaje salido de la nada por asi decirlo, **Swanqueen** inusual para esta boda es la indicada sí XD, **Love Girl** sí admito que Regina es una mandona XD, y sobre la boda creo que tienes muchas expectativas, mente sucia, **KaruBlackbird** gracias por la aclaración de que eras tu, XD si admito que Regina no tiene mucha contención en cuanto a sus amores.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

* * *

Borracho, así había que estar para casarse por meras apariencias, eso pensaba Regina dando vueltas vestida de gala para una boda que no estaba en sus planes, ni si quiera en una de sus peores pesadillas se imaginó así misma casándose con una mujer, toda aquella farsa se había ido de sus manos hacía mucho tiempo.

Pudo ver a Daniel entre el público que esperaba la mejor de las representaciones, la ceremonia la daría un representante religioso, había tomado un par de copas para estar ahí de pie esperando la entrada de Emma con aquel vestido blanco corte palabra de honor largo, con una tiara mostrando así su origen real, por unos segundos Regina aprecio la belleza de aquel momento, parecía un auténtico ángel.

Regina había optado por una túnica blanca, con una pequeña cinta cruzada de color morado, un cinturón negro, con unos pantalones del mismo tono, seguidos de unas botas negras de piel, y por supuesto la corona sobre su cabeza.

Ambos estaban frente al hombre que estaba dando una charla sobre el matrimonio.

-veo que encima de engreído eres alcohólico-susurro Emma con una sonrisa ensayada.

El rey también sonrió y cualquiera diría que ambos estaban contentos con esa unión.

-ni todo el alcohol de mi reino fue suficiente para estar aquí parado, tuve que recurrir a las bebidas baratas del reino blanco- murmuro el Rey a su futura esposa.

Emma se giró sutilmente para lanzar una mirada asqueada hacia su casi esposo.

-es normal en alguien con tan mal paladar-

-le daré la razón, elegirla a usted como esposa demuestra mi poco talento como catador-

-te odio-

-el sentimiento es mutuo-

\- ¿están seguros de querer casarse? - pregunto el hombre de túnica negra que estaba pidiendo los votos de ambos y al no contestar dijo sus pensamientos al oír aquella discusión.

-concéntrese en la ceremonia y menos en escuchar conversaciones ajenas- acuso el rey también en el mismo tono que el religioso.

-pensé que en nuestra fe estaba mal visto las indiscreciones. - murmuro Emma, esto saco una sonrisa de Regina una que oculto virando su rostro levemente.

El sujeto enrojeció y volvió a su trabajo.

-yo prometo arroparte cuando tengas frio, cuidarte cuando enfermes, consolarte si lloras, aceptar tus días malos y agradecer los buenos. - concluyo el Rey con una sonrisa retadora.

La princesa y ya casi reina puso sus ojos en blanco y repitió el voto dicho con anterioridad. Firmaron luego un documento que hacia legal la unión, después de esto abandonaron la estancia, Emma agarrada del brazo del rey, siguieron hasta los aposentos reales en donde ambos entraron.

-tenemos que cambiarnos princesita, tiene la ropa ya doblada sobre la cama. - se dio la vuelta para salir.

\- ¿dónde va? - pregunto la joven sin entender nada.

-a cambiarme, mi cuarto es el contiguo a este, esa puerta de ahí los une, cuando haya que consumar deberemos entrar en mis aposentos, pero de momento no hay necesidad, además quiero dejarte intimidad para que te cambies en paz- una mirada severa se reflejó en los ojos del joven esposo.

La rubia soltó un bufido.

-eres un estúpido. -

-al menos yo no tengo pensado tocarla-

-ni yo tengo pensado tocarlo, seguro se me deshacen las manos como si tocara acido-

El rey levanto una ceja.

-ya quisiera que dejara que se te deshicieran las manos en mi-

\- ¡oh por favor ni que fuera el último hombre de este planeta, vamos ni borracha como está ahora mismo usted, se me pasaría por la cabeza tocarlo! -

Eso hizo que Regina realmente se ofendiera.

\- ¡ni tú siendo la última mujer de este reino y todos los existentes me provocarías un mal pensamiento! – invadió el espacio personal de Emma- mírame- hizo una pausa hasta captar la mirada de su esposa- como tú dices borracho y lo primero que quiero hacer es retirarme a mi habitación. -dijo yendo velozmente hasta la puerta interior que llevaba a su cuarto.

Esa mujer le ponía la lengua afilada, o eso se permitió pensar el rey mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, era insoportable, con un carácter atravesado, la único bueno es que nunca se fijaría en él, pero aun así no llevaban ni unas horas casados y ya se estaban tirando los trastos a la cabeza.

Regina había optado por vestirse con una chaqueta echa mano de color azul con bordados negros que se mezclaban para dar una textura, dicha chaqueta poseía un cuello recto llegando hasta casi la barbilla, bajo esta llevaba una camisa abotonada color blanco con bordados en azul, en la parte lateral de la misma se encontraba grabado la letra R, su pantalón negro terminaba el conjunto, con unas botas azul marino oscuro.

Cuando se dio el visto bueno, el Rey llamo a la puerta interior, sin esperar una señal para pasar, entro, para su sorpresa Emma estaba luchando con su vestido, no podía quitarlo, estaba batallando con él, delante del espejo y por más que trataba no podía quitar los lazos que cubrían su espalda, mismos que apenas eran visibles.

Regina se acercó como arrastrada por un magnetismo desconocido se colocó tras ella, y mientras observaba los gestos de Emma a través del espejo, fue soltando cada hilo con una delicadeza desconocida para Emma.

-esto tiene truco, hay que tirar de uno solo para que salgan con mayor facilidad- informo el rey.

-bien- Emma estaba callada hasta que sintió como el vestido cedía lo suficiente como para caerse solo, por lo que lo sujeto poniendo una mano en su pecho.

El rey sonrió, antes de lanzar una nueva estocada.

-no te preocupes no tienes nada que no haya visto ya- y volvió hasta el lugar por el que había entrado.

-por muchas mujeres que haya visto desnudas ninguna era yo, ni pienso serlo- contesto Emma todavía sujetando aquella tela para no mostrar demasiado.

Una carcajada salió del Rey antes de volver a su cuarto.

-te espero, toca la puerta y volveré aquí-

Minutos después Emma ya estaba preparada con un vestido azul cielo largo hasta justo por encima de los tobillos, con un hombro descubierto, el escote era en forma de corazón, poseía pedrería tanto en la zona superior como en los laterales, lucia tan hermosa como antes o incluso más, Regina se quedó admirando aquella belleza natural, no sabía si con envidia o admiración, esa mujer Rubia de ojos verdes y cabello ondulado, era capaz de robarse todas las miradas incluidas las del rey, y la sonrisa que adorno sus labios para volver a aquella interpretación de pareja, consiguió que Regina admirara no solo su físico si no su personalidad.

Se habían sentado a la mesa en donde se celebraba el brindis y el banquete.

-creo ahora deben bailar los novios- propuso el padre de Emma con alegría, aunque después de haberse bebido hasta las copas de los vecinos era de esperar.

-yo no bailo-refunfuño el Rey.

-SÍ que lo harás- añadió Emma mostrando todos sus dientes.

-claro que no, soy el rey, yo digo que se hace y que no- murmuro el monarca.

-te digo, que te levantes ahora mismo de esa silla y bailes conmigo o no respondo- amenazo Emma que miraba de reojo a su padre quien no entendía que tanto hablaban por lo bajini la nueva pareja.

-mira como tiemblo-dijo el rey mostrando la palma de su mano.

-o bailas conmigo o armare tal espectáculo que ni volviendo a nacer podrás remediar lo que diré por esta boca- dijo la rubia que estaba ya en pie girada hacia el rey, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa coacción.

-tú tienes más que perder que yo. -

La rubia sonrió.

\- ¿y qué? - Emma lo miraba intensamente. - que sería la vida sin tener algo que perder- añadió con su mano a la espera de que el rey la tomara.

Para sorpresas de todos los invitados eso sucedió, el rey se levantó, y tomo la mano de su ya esposa, llevándola a la pista donde había alguna que otra pareja, los músicos comenzaron una nueva pieza, una que Regina había pedido que se tocara, era su favorita lo que no entraba en sus planes era bailarla.

-vaya bailas bien, pensé que lo harías como un pato mareado- dijo entre risas la rubia.

-que prefiera no hacerlo no quiere decir que no sepa- informo el rey mirando intensamente a Emma- y esta me la guardare- la mano del Rey se posó en la cintura de su mujer, con fuerza la atrajo hacia él, para luego darle una vuelta con una mano todavía en su espalda. Los labios del rey estaban ahora pegados al oído de Emma que por culpa del baile lento no podía huir de ellos.

-no soporto recibir órdenes- murmuro en el oído de Emma.

-no se te da tan mal acatarlas- respondió pagada de si la rubia.

Las manos del rey la apretaron y Emma se vio así misma sintiendo miedo por primera vez de ese hombre.

-es de insensatos no tener miedo de mi - dieron los últimos pasos de bailes para separarse levemente, la mano del rey ahora fue la cedida, Emma la agarro, no obstante, pronto la mano del rey se cerró, apretando con fuerza aquella delicada palma.

Algunas relaciones empiezan como si estuviesen al borde de una guerra, como si en cualquier momento, una mala palabra llevara a cometer el terrible error de comenzar una contienda que acabe con todo aquel que este a su paso. No todos los amores son como los escriben, y no siempre es más apetecible quedarte con el caballero que menos te haga enfurecer, porque tal vez sin esa chispa la vida en pareja carecería de esa llama que hace que caminemos al ritmo de otra persona.

* * *

 **Continuara…**


	10. Ilusiones Cap 10

**hola a todos como ha ido tan bien los comentarios os dejo el próximo cap bastante rápido, espero siga asi las ganas del proximo cap y gracias por leerme y comentar.**

 **mayeli85** jaja admito que yo también me enamoro de Regina cada vez que la escribo, menos mal que sigue dormido XD sino esperaría intentos de homicidio, **shiryuz** aqui esta el siguiente espero te guste tanto, **anaxis** si era cortito aunque tampoco tanto XD me alegro que te guste la confrontación y hoy si veras la noche de bodas, **evazqueen** que bueno que te guste sus peleas, de verdad esperas tanto el cap? XD es todo un alago, **sjl82** es una buena película, donde las llevara?, **KaruBlackbird** de verdad pensabas que pondria un beso tan pronto? XD, **DenSQ Always** jaja masoca, asi que te gusta que no se aguanten?, **kykyo-chan** si lo amores reñidos son los mas queridos no?XD, **Love Girl** no se yo si es como te la imaginas XD, **15marday** mínimo cada vez que se ven saltan chispas XD en el mal sentido, gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

* * *

Érase una vez una princesa llamada Emma, que tenía una vida normal tan monótona que le daban ganas de tirarse desde la torre más alta de su castillo, en el presente tenía grandes deseos de volver atrás en el tiempo, agarrarse de los cabellos y zarandearse. Todo empezó en una de las tantas invitaciones que recibía la monarquía para asistir a diversos tipos de acontecimientos.

Aquella vez hace apenas cinco meses había cedido a los deseos de su padre, para que hiciera acto de presencia en sociedad. Allí conoció a Neal, un Hombre guapo, ojos azules y cabello negro corto,cara algo ovalada, cuando sonreía se le formaban hoyuelos, su rostro era muy expresivo. Aquel día vestía una chaqueta americana, una camisa azul marino y una corbata con tonos azules y blanco, un pantalón de vestir negro, unido a esa extraña confianza y humildad que emanaba.

Emma había huido de la celebración en aquel salón, donde solo podía escuchar comentarios sobre política, religión y algo relacionado con apuestas. Aburrido era lo que su cabeza le gritaba, deseaba estirar las piernas, tomar aire que le hiciera sentir que estaba viva.

En momentos así se planteaba si de verdad estaba hecha para esa vida de apariencias, de verdades a medias y de hombres que pretendían que ella fuera alguien que no era.

\- ¿se ha perdido? - pregunto un joven saliendo de detrás de unos arbustos.

-no, pero lo intentare- contesto yendo en dirección a las caballerizas para tomar un caballo.

\- ¿puedo acompañarla? -

-no haré nada interesante- informo Emma mientras su meta se hacía más visible ante sus ojos.

-seguro será más apasionante que mi momento de descanso-

\- ¿porque ha salido usted? -

-porque me miran como si no perteneciera a ese lugar- confeso el hombre con un movimiento de hombros, su actitud mostraba un desinterés fingido.

-no sé porque quieres que te acepten, no vale la pena…- protesto Emma con melancolía.

-es fácil de decir si ya perteneces a su círculo-

-nos iremos de este mundo sin nada, para que esforzarse en pertenecer a un grupo que probablemente te daría una patada en el culo en cuanto le fuera conveniente hacerlo- dijo para sorpresa del joven allí presente, ella se llevó la mano a la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, una dama nunca debía decir algo así, negó con la cabeza y siguió su andar ahora más acelerado.

-nunca había escuchado hablar así a una mujer-dijo entre risas el hombre.

-tal vez no conocéis suficientes mujeres- contesto Emma con una sonrisa radiante.

-permíteme entonces conocerte- sonrió, Emma sintió un golpe de su corazón contra su pecho.

Y ahí estaba el momento en que su vida se fue a la mierda, debía haberle echado el animal encima pero no, se subió con ella al caballo y ella se agarró a él desde atrás, cabalgaron juntos, era tan encantador que se olvidó que las clases sociales estaban para algo además de para arruinarle la vida.

Le encantaba esa forma caballerosa que tenía Neal, ese afán de protegerla, cuando salió a la luz su identidad como princesa el joven palideció, se esperaba una noble o algo similar, no una princesa y aun así Emma se veía con él en un futuro.

La primera vez que hicieron el amor fue tan delicado, tan dulce con ella, la había conquistado. Al decirle hace alrededor de dos semanas de la posibilidad de un embarazo el hombre se había puesto muy nervioso tartamudeo y a Emma le pareció aún más lindo. Le prometió que se irían de allí, que había logrado que financiaran uno de sus proyectos.

Iba a irse con él, claro que sí, pero después de haberse escapado del castillo White e ir cabalgando a donde sabía que vivía Neal, consiguió llegar a la hora convenida pero ya no quedaba nada en aquella vivienda, solo un espejo colgado en el baño, todo lo demás había desaparecido.

Y lo supo, la había abandonado, descubrió que las palabras se las lleva el viento. Tuvo que admitir su pecado con su padre, le dijo el nombre de quien le rompió el corazón, y una semana después estaba casada con otro hombre, en otro reino y con la extraña sensación de que enamorarse era una autentica broma pesada.

* * *

Las Expectativas nos hacen darnos cuenta de todo el tiempo que hemos estado soñando, ellas pueden hacer que tengas ganas de maldecir las ideas preconcebidas que te habían vendido viéndote la cara de tonto.

Eso le pasaba a Emma, con Neal había sentido ese amor que cuentan en las novelas, el tan conocido amor a primera vista, una parte tal vez infantil de ella, veia el amor asi, dulce y bonito, un caballero andante que la protegiera de todo mal, sin embargo después de su noche de bodas sentía rencor por el rey, había destrozado su idea de matrimonio hasta la estúpida noche de bodas, y sin mencionar el tedioso beso eliminado de la ceremonia y la celebración, para algunos esto era algo extraño pero en matrimonio de reyes no, teniendo en cuenta el sin número de matrimonios concertados, revisando el día anterior le gustaría haber quitado la sabana manchada de sangre de su supuesta virginidad y asfixiarlo con ella.

La noche anterior fue "como describirla" pensó Emma mirando el techo de su habitación, "una caca de la vaca" bufo ante el pensamiento. Cerro los ojos y volvió a recordar esa noche.

\- ¿y ahora? - preguntaba Emma sentada en el filo de la cama.

Emma abrió mucho los ojos al ver una daga en la mano del rey.

\- ¿Qué pretendes loco enfermo? - dijo Emma levantándose rápidamente y tratando de huir de aquel hombre.

-quieres calmarte y dejar de tratar de abrir la puerta- puso los ojos en blanco- que parte de que no tengo intención de tocarte no has entendido-

-eso dices, pero con una daga en la mano pierde toda credibilidad, ¿Qué planeas ponérmela en el cuello para obligarme? - Emma tenía en la mano un candelabro muy pesado. - ¡atrévete y te doy! - amenazaba.

Pero el rey la ignoro, tomo un pañuelo negro y lo puso en su hombro, quito las mantas de la cama, se puso de rodillas encima de ella, se remangó las mangas de la camisa, ya que su chaqueta la había dejado en una silla de la misma habitación, puso la hoja afilada en la parte superior del antebrazo, corto sin decir absolutamente nada, y pronto las sabanas se tiñeron de manchas rojas.

-bueno con esto bastara-dijo más para sí mismo que para Emma, enrollo la herida recién realizada y se la cubrió con el pañuelo negro, se bajó las mangas para luego ir hacia Emma.-en media hora podras irte- dijo sentándose frente a un pequeño escritorio del rincón de aquella habitación real, había tomado un libro entre sus manos.

\- ¿qué? - Emma estaba ida, que significaba todo aquello.

-pues esto es prueba suficiente, y además he limpiado los rumores sobre tu honor-se encogió de hombros.- no hace falta que me lo agradezca- refunfuño.

-¡agradecerte! ¿tratas de ofenderme con el tema del honor? - pregunto a la defensiva.

-por supuesto que no, a mí eso no me importa, pero a los de ahí fuera sí, aunque pocas mujeres llegan vírgenes al matrimonio, el pensamiento es atrasado muchas usan argucias para este tipo de noches- comento como una curiosidad.

La rubia se tomo como una agresión la mención de su honor así que decidió atacar al poco que tuviera ese personaje que se alzaba delante de ella como el dueño y señor de todo.

-¿media hora? Que poca confianza tiene- murmuro Emma sentada en el filo de la cama, este comentario saco una sonrisa del rey que abandono el libro encima de la madera.

-será que la inspiración no es demasiado intensa-la miro directamente a los ojos esperando la reacción de la rubia.

Emma no daba crédito, ese hombre le había herido el orgullo y para rematarla logra que su noche de bodas fuera más fría que un tempano de hielo.

No sabía si sentirse aliviada de que no fuera a forzarla u ofendida por la falta de interés en ello, ¿es que acaso no era atractiva?, ¿era que esperaba el hijo de otro?, nunca nadie la había humillado tanto y lo peor era que sin darse cuenta, la rubia estaba segura que aquel personaje ni si quiera veía que sus sueños de infancia habían muerto no solo con un matrimonio de conveniencia sino que la noche de boda había sido a base de heridas hechas con el filo de un arma, no es que quisiera tampoco amor ficticio ahora, pero mínimo unas palabras de consuelo.

\- ¿te piensas que eso me alivia?, el sueño que tenia de casarme y de mi noche de bodas no se asemejaba a esto ¿sabes? - negó con rabia.

-claro que lo sé, seguro aun estas esperando a que ese caballero andante venga a buscarte, entre por ese ventanal, me asesine y proclame su amor hacia a ti…-contesto el rey con una mueca, y señalo la ventana que llevaba adosada una puerta que daba al balcón. -asómate a ver si tira piedras contra ella para rescatarte de mis garras- se mofo el rey, segundos antes de levantarse y abrir las cortinas de su habitación.

-la parte del asesinato no la había contemplado, pero teniendo en cuenta el día tan malo que me ha dado, te tomo la maravillosa idea. - bufo Emma con unos gestos infantiles.

-a ver, dime- El rey volvió a su asiento donde minutos antes se había sentado, mirando hacia Emma.

\- ¿Qué? -

-lo terrible que te sientes por esta boda, lo perverso que soy, y bla,bla, ¿te piensas que este era mi meta en la vida? ¡Por supuesto que no! -

La rubia retiro la mirada de ese a quien se había unido en matrimonio, y espero pacientemente sin decir nada hasta que llegara la hora señalada, cuando finalmente paso los minutos necesarios se fue directa hasta la puerta que la llevaría a su nueva prisión.

La noche llegaba a su fin y Emma se sentía acorralada, en un castillo que no era el suyo, un reino distinto, una cama demasiado dura para su gusto, una puerta que conectaba con el mismísimo rey pero del sarcasmo con una tendencia muy desarrollada de sacarla de quicio.

Emma se había propuesto un nuevo cometido en su vida, huir del rey como de la mayor de las enfermedades, hablar lo justo y necesario, cada quien por su lado, y si había que fingir que dormían juntos de vez en cuando de acuerdo, pero sin interacción.

Es una lástima que nunca las cosas salgan como uno desea, los polos opuestos se atraen, más si tratas de perderlo de vista, tal vez es que sentimos la llamada o escuchamos susurros en el viento, algo que nos atonte para volver al punto de partida.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **pd: puse un poco mas de emma.**

 **pd2: de paso cambie un poco mi nick.**


	11. Convivencia Cap 11

_**Hola a todos aquí esta el siguiente cap, espero os guste esta recién hecho por así decirlo XD es como un chocolate.**_

 **Guest** que bien que te animaras a leer por primera vez y que mi escritura te gustara es un gran cumplido, y si tanto Regina como Emma tienen su carácter, **shiryuz** XD tu ya te adelantas jaja pero emma es muy cabezota, y si Regina trato de hacer un favor claro que no es demasiado sutil, **mayeli85** dejemosla dormir... y si los polos opuesto se atraen quizás de manera un tanto explosiva, **sjl82** pues es una convivencia forzosa, menos mal te gusto un poco la visión de emma, **Wenn Swan Mills** jaja no pense que gustaria tanto el papel de rey de regina y si yo disfruto mucho al hacerlo, **kykyo-chan** emma es que no sabe ni que pensar del comportamiento del rey y le cae como una patada jaja, **Love Girl** al menos no fue tan obvio el capitulo, por otro lado cuando emma descubra los gustos de Rex puede que le de alivio y todo jaja, **evazqueen** me alegra esa debilidad ya van varias que sigues de mis historia y es muy gratificante que sigas leyendo,y si a pesar de la lógica abismal de Regina, emma lo ve con mas sensibilidad XD, **15marday** no quería tal cosa pero le ofende que el rey la trate como si fuera alguien nada deseable, hay que tener en cuenta que Emma es una mujer atractiva su ego hace que aborrezca ese trato, que puedo decir culpable con x-men jaja

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

* * *

Después de la boda habían pasado tres días con sus tres noches viéndose relativamente poco, solo en los pasillos, el rey solo se limitó a asentir en muestra de saludo y siguió su camino hacia su despacho sin decir una sola palabra.

Emma empezaba a conocer el aburrimiento, y la única forma de combatirlo era merodear por el castillo, otra cosa no, pero era realmente tétrico, se decía que el castillo negro había sido construido por un soberano que deseaba mantener sus secretos a toda costa, así que para lograr su cometido mato a todos y cada uno de los obreros, arquitectos y conocedores de los planos originales de dicha construcción.

Mientras caminaba escucho unas voces, era el rey hablando con uno de sus caballeros.

-Leonard, quiero sus nombres en menos de dos días no importa cuánto cueste, odio las plagas y en caso de tener una la exterminare. -

-Sí majestad- el caballero se retiró, dejando caminando al rey por el pasillo que guiaba a un número diverso de habitaciones todas cerradas.

-haces mucho ruido- murmuro el rey.

Emma miro hacia todos lados buscando donde se había metido, desapareció de pronto sin darle tiempo si quiera a pestañear.

-si planeabas seguirme tendrás que ser más sigilosa princesa. –

Eso fue lo último que escucho Emma en un susurro, alzo su vestido para poder empezar a correr para encontrar a ese idiota que trataba de asustarla, podía escuchar pisadas aceleradas que no eran las suyas así que siguió corriendo, hasta que finalmente se topó con una puerta gigantesca. Trato de abrirla, pero no pudo, escucho ruido dentro, quito una de las pinzas que amoldaba su fleco en un recogido, consiguiendo con ello un toque más libre.

Abrió la pinza dejando solo una punta al descubierto como si fuera un lápiz, lo metió en la cerradora y la movió hasta que escucho un sonido entonces jalo, y la puerta se abrió.

El rey vestía una chaqueta azul no del todo clara, de lino, un chaleco gris, una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro. Levanto la vista de uno de los libros que tenía en la mano. Alzo una ceja amenazante y Emma solo se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Cómo has entrado? - pregunto el rey con cierto matiz de enojo, acercándose a la mesa del centro para dejar el libro que estaba ojeando.

-por la puerta-contesto dándose media vuelta para irse de ahí a la velocidad del sonido.

-nunca lo hubiera imaginado- añadió con sarcasmo- con razón lo de carácter- murmuro sentándose en el sillón individual color blanco frente a la pequeña mesa circular, otro sillón negro estaba frente al rey.

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir? -

-que cuando te conocí, mi consejero había aclarado que tenías "mucho carácter" aunque la parte de complejo de ladrona se la salto-arrugo la nariz antes de sujetar el libro entre sus manos abriéndolo en la página donde se había quedado.

-al menos tenías una idea de con quién te casabas, yo nunca hubiera imaginado que leías novelas de amor- dijo girándose nuevamente para mirar con desde al rey.

-para tu información, no es solo amor, es tragedia, una pobre princesa que debe aceptar su cruel destino de vivir sin su amado, quien además es un pobre campesino, La princesa se casa con un noble, atractivo y educado, pero al que no ama-carraspeo. - debería gustarte, seria de ayuda en tu situación. -

-imagino que para ti también lo es, eres el noble al que nadie quiere- bufo la joven rubia acercándose a la puerta.

-un punto en común entre el personaje de este libro y yo, es que nos importa un pimiento que la princesita nos corresponda- una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

-no te puede importar que te amen si nunca lo han hecho- dijo antes de golpear la puerta al salir.

-supongo que eso es lo que parece- cambio de página- al menos ya me tutea. - lamio sus labios y los apretó en el proceso con sus dientes. -Tomás debería haber puesto, mal carácter, en vez de sin el "mal"- murmuro para sí misma.

* * *

Hace tres años y medio.

Eduard irrumpió en el despacho del rey como un tornado.

\- ¿no vas a volver a hablarme? - pregunto el caballero que había recorrido todas las estancias del castillo corriendo.

-siéntete como en tu casa- murmuro el casi rey, que estaba firmando en un documento.

-Regina- dijo más en un ruego.

-Rex- corrigió el todavía príncipe.

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco.

-es mi mujer- aclaro el caballero.

\- ¿y yo que soy? - pregunto el rey levantando la vista de aquel papel por primera vez en ese rato.

-tu…eres…-

-la idiota…- añadió en un suspiro, agarro otro documento por leer. - cierra la puerta al salir. - ordenó.

-Regina, ¿Qué esperas de mí?, ella es mi mujer. -Eduard rascaba su cabeza con desesperación.

\- ¡siempre me toca a mí ser el maldito segundo plato! - el rey se levantó lanzando los papeles de cualquier manera sobre el escritorio, fue caminando hacia el caballero que la miraba fijamente. -¡quédate con ella! Y ¡oh por favor no traiciones más tu bendito honor follándome!- estaba ya justo enfrente de aquel hombre, dando golpes en el pecho de su armadura, consiguiendo moverlo levemente por sus toques.

-Regina, no lo llames así…-

-no hace falta que te excuses, sé que estabas casado, lo que no entiendo es como tu esposa tiene casi los siete meses, y tú has estado… ¿Cómo lo llamamos? ¿coger te gusta más? – cuestiono con rabia.

-Regina fue antes de lo que paso...no la he vuelto a tocar- confeso el hombre culpable.

\- ¡por mí no te cortes!, tómala es tuya ¿no? - Rex se giró dirigiéndose de nuevo a su escritorio, pero una mano fuerte la hizo girarse, un puñetazo se dirigió a la boca de Eduard que empezó a sangrar- ¡no me toques! ¡Y sal ahora mismo! –

-al menos te enseñe bien- dijo el caballero secándose con la manga de su vestimenta la sangre que emanaba de su labio.

Regina seguía atrapada en aquel agarre, mismo que pronto se deshizo, ella siguió hacia su destino, pero antes miro atrás de reojo y logro verlo arrodillado en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué haces? - pregunto alzando una ceja, ya a sus diecisiete años imponía miedo.

-rogarte que no me dejes- dijo mirando los pies de Regina, mismos que volvieron a dirigirse a él.

-por mucho que me ruegues, nada cambiara que tendrás un hijo con otra. -expuso con frialdad.

-pero yo solo te quiero a ti, eso ocurrió antes de que pasara algo entre nosotros- dijo todavía sin alzar la vista.

-¿eso debería consolarme?- pregunto ahora con los brazos cruzados observando fijamente a su amante.

-sabes que lo nuestro no puede ser, no solo la edad sino la situación-

-dime algo que no sepa-sugirió con amargura.

-te amo-confeso.

Después de tanto tiempo, después de tanto soñar con que Eduard pudiera amarla, ahí estaba declarándose, pero como siempre nada es como imaginaba que seria.

-levántate- ordeno- y mírame- dijo cuando el hombre estaba ya en pie sin levantar su vista.

Se acercó a él con calma, sin ninguna prisa, ella tenía la última palabra, sujeto su barbilla fuerte para que no apartara la mirada de sus ojos.

-no la volverás a tocarla- no era una petición era un mandato, pero aun así él respondió.

-no-

-bien-se alejó dejándolo allí parado sin entender nada. -retírate-

-no me darás un…-iba a decir beso, pero Regina lo paro en seco con un gesto de su mano.

-gánatelo- volvió a su asiento mientras lo observaba irse torpemente, era increíble como alguien tan fuerte podía llegar a tropezar con la alfombra que cubría el despacho.

-no me dirás ¿si también me amas? - el caballero levanto las manos- sí, sí ¡gánatelo! - gruño con desazón.

En aquella biblioteca Regina seguía leyendo aquellas letras, mismas que había dejado apartados minutos atrás para pensar en aquel día, ese en el que fue amada.

-será por eso que extraño esas dos simples palabras- regreso a su lectura.

Cualquier tiempo pasado para algunos siempre fue mejor, para Regina el pasado era su hermano, su feminidad y Eduard, la única persona en este mundo que le había robado el corazón, tal vez por eso podía prescindir de las atenciones de Daniel, no era amor, ella conocía el amor.

El amor duele, duele como si miles de espadas se te clavaran en tu pecho y luego fueran arrebatadas de él, dejando así el vacío, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí atormentándote.

Elude tu mirada cuando intentas discernir si era real o simplemente un rebuscado sueño, uno que dura años, algunos días nos gustaría quedarnos dormidos con la creencia absurda de que volveremos a esos días, aquellos en los que amamos y éramos amados.

Y es que todos sabemos que sobrevivir no es lo más importante, necesitamos amor pues sin este la existencia pierde el poco sentido que tiene realmente.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **pd: os gusta saber mas de regina? n.n espero que si.**


	12. La Flecha Cap 12

**hola a todos, gracias a los que comentan y espero sigáis aquí, antes que nada me gustaría decir que cuando no publico muchas veces es por falta de tiempo o de inspiración vamos que no es porque no quiera. Como siempre si van bien los comentarios tratare de publicar con mayor brevedad.**

 **evazqueen** raro que te guste tanto el romance de Regina y Eduard,y si el rey no siempre tan seco es también sensible a su modo y emma pues que te digo tiene mala leche, **mayeli85** por un momento he dudado de que querías saber de Regina , **Swanqueen ** creo en otro cap he dicho algo de como acabo Eduard , **Guest** pongo así los guest, el segundo con un dos por que si no no tengo modo de diferenciarlos ambos son anónimos, y si emma tutea cuando se cabrea sobre todo XD, **Guest 2** Sí en otros capítulos anteriores digo que emma esta embarazada y creo con anterioridad también digo que paso con Eduard , pero no acabo bien, **kykyo-chan** si hubieran estado juntos no habría emma y Regina, **shiryuz** si son unas cabezonas, **15marday** Regina estuvo y esta todavía enamorada, espero la interacción te guste en este cap, **CarlaMills** me alegro que te guste tanto, he visto muchos mas comentarios tuyos, y bueno si me tardo es por falta de tiempo, **Love Girl** muy bonito sí pero si no, no habría esta historia jaja y si con Daniel es mas un capricho, y emma es muy suya XD, **Karenqueen** me alegra ver que quieres saber mas acerca de Regina de su vida en general sin importar que no todo sea Swan queen.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

* * *

El día siguiente de aquel encuentro, Tomás había tenido que ir de un cuarto a otro, para hablar con los recién casados, no sabía cómo era posible que ambos dieran respuestas tan poco alentadoras.

El rey fue el primero en recibirlo, estaba ya vestido con ropa cómoda una camisa color marrón con cuello v, que no delataba su venda, y un pantalón de un tono más oscuro unidos a unas botas desgastadas que solo usaba para estas ocasiones y bajo estos unos calcetines blancos. Como siempre lucia su pelo recogido por una pequeña coleta.

-cada vez que vienes a mi habitación me das malas noticias. - refunfuño el Rey poniéndose ahora el cinto de doble vuelta en donde iba colocada su espada, aunque había adaptado la parte trasera para dos pequeños puñales, luego unos cuchillos de menor tamaño, dos en cada bota.

-armado hasta los dientes y para un entrenamiento- murmuro Tomas mientras esperaba.

-toda precaución es poca-refunfuño sacando una sonrisa del hombre. -mejor suelta lo que tengas que decirme, ardo en deseos de saber qué nuevo cotilleo saldrá hoy por esa boca tuya- finalizo con ironía.

-siempre tan sagaz-

-tanto peloteo en usted Tomás me asquea…-

El consejero suspiro antes de dar la información que lo había llevado hasta allí.

-el nuevo rumor majestad, es que ha sido un matrimonio de conveniencia para hacer alianzas con la corona White. -

El rey puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿y?, todos los reyes a lo largo de la historia hacen alianzas- cruzo sus brazos para observar al hombre que titubeaba- vamos Tomás ¿qué? -

-dicen que es toda una farsa, majestad, que no hay intimidad. -

\- ¿también debo compartir mi cama con ellos? -pregunto en un tono más alto de lo regular.

-ya… sé que suena mal, pero a quien se le ocurrió eso de eliminar el beso de la boda y la celebración. - acuso Tomás.

-Ser Tomás, recuérdeme como es que aun tienes tu lengua, ¡porque en momentos así tengo ganas de arrancártela! -

el señor dio un paso hacia atrás, y comenzó a negar con la cabeza de un lado a otro, entre sorprendido y temeroso.

-mi trabajo es decirle lo que hay, guste o no.-concluyo sacando pecho.

El rey empezó a reír en alto, sorprendiendo a su consejero.

-ya…ya… mi padre, me hablo del suyo y decía que tenía un aguijón por lengua, algo que has heredado completamente-

Ser Tomás subió la ceja ante aquella opinión.

-mi padre carecía de sentido del humor- añadió Tomás.

-hasta ahí no llega mi memoria me temo, aunque dudo que exista sobre este reino alguien con tu dominio de la palabra. - el rey se sentó en la silla cercana al escritorio. - maravilleme con ese aguijón tuyo y dime que nuevo plan descabellado hay en esa cabecita pelirroja. -

-nada del otro mundo, alteza, que digan cosas sobre alianzas genera la duda sobre futuras guerras, además de que sería más fácil acallarlas si se os viera juntos en diversas actividades, a poder ser con alguna muestra de cariño,-el rey abrió mucho sus ojos- nada exagerado-aclaro para calmar a su rey.

\- ¿está recomendando que pase más tiempo con mi esposa públicamente? - pregunto con brusquedad.

-sí-

-y con muestras de cariño incluidas- menciono con pavor en el rostro.

-majestad es una mujer atractiva ni que fuera un adefesio-farfullo.

\- ¡Tomás! - protesto el rey. - esto no entraba en los planes, cada día me sales con algo peor que lo anterior- se lamentó el monarca.

Ser Tomás puso los ojos en blanco.

-por el amor de los dioses, la reina Emma es una joven encantadora- agrego el hombre de cabello rojizo.

-será contigo, a veces dudo de si es una mujer o una culebra- dijo antes de sacudirse los pantalones todavía sentado.

-yo hablare con ella alteza, y seguro entenderá este pequeño percance…-

El rey se levantó de su silla para ir frente a Tomás.

-trata de dialogar con ella a ver si es tan "encantadora"-contesto haciendo comillas en el aire.

* * *

El consejero sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta del rey, rápidamente se fue hacia la nueva reina, llamo a la puerta escucho la voz de ella dándole permiso para tal intromisión, estaba sentada junto a la ventana, había colocado un pequeño asiento bajo la ventana.

-ser Tomás ¿a qué debo su visita? - pregunto Emma sin levantarse de su asiento mientras un viento atravesaba las ventanas, moviendo el cabello de la mujer, que llevaba el pelo suelto y un vestido celeste.

-vera, debo informar de ciertos asuntos que ahora la incumben. -

Esto llamo la atención de Emma que cerro levemente su ventana.

-soy toda oídos Ser Tomás-

Después de que el consejero real dijera de manera resumida todo el asunto espero pacientemente a que Emma mostrara algún tipo de reacción, la joven miraba a un punto fijo en el techo, poco después bajo su mirada llevándola hacia el intruso.

\- ¿trata de decirme que tengo que tolerar más de lo que ya hago a mi marido de alta cuna? - la joven se agarró a sus rodillas sentándose aún más en aquel asiento.

El hombre carraspeo.

-sé que es difícil de tratar, pero es un hombre…diferente-

-¡vaya! que la primera palabra que se le venga a la mente sea diferente en lugar de bueno, ¿da mucho que pensar no le parece? -

"han repetido al rey en versión femenina o esto es una pesadilla" pensó Ser Tomás tratando de distraerse ante tal comportamiento.

-no he querido decir que el rey no sea buena pe…-

-tampoco me ha dicho lo contrario, así que por mí, que sigan hablando-

-el rey ya ha aceptado, solo falta usted…- esto saco un gruñido de Emma.

\- si el soberano con ínfulas de grandeza hubiera hecho una boda en condiciones esto no estaría pasando - dijo con rabia la rubia.

El hombre la miro atónito, lo que había visto de Emma si era carácter algo rebelde pero que hablara así del rey lo sorprendía, con razón el monarca le había dicho que tratara de hablar con la reina, algo le había hecho para que estuviera tan reacia a acercarse a él.

-alteza, le ruego lo piense, mañana habrá un gran baile y si fueran estoy convencido de que todo mejoraría, y las ideas de una posible guerra se apagaría rápidamente. -

\- ¿dónde está? -pregunto la rubia.

\- ¿quien? -

-el tirano ¿quién más? -

-oh, pues está entrenando con los caballeros, suele tardar- respondió con rapidez.

-bien, lléveme- ordeno la reina.

Ser Tomás murmuro una afirmación resignada. Salieron del castillo y se dirigieron a la zona de entrenamiento de los caballeros, habían dividido el terreno en varias porciones.

uno de ellos para el tiro con arco, otra para lanzas, otro de espadas, y así sucesivamente. El rey estaba manejando el arco había dado justo en el centro varias veces, aunque las flechas habían sido quitadas para mayor comodidad. El rey se mantuvo quieto al sentir un viento frio acercarse a él, una flecha había pasado junto a su mejilla y esa misma flecha había atravesado la suya para su sorpresa, al ver esto se dio la vuelta observando a Emma con una sonrisa retadora en el rostro.

-pero que ha hecho- hablo asustado ser Tomás que ya estaba siendo rodeado por todos los caballeros allí presentes.

-te hace falta ayuda por lo que veo- sonrió Emma mirando con desprecio a todos los caballeros que habían empezado a rodearlos.

El rey comenzó a reírse en voz alta.

-¡retiraos!- levanto una mano haciendo el gesto de que se fueran. - mi esposa es muy carismática. - al decir esto sin apenas mirar lanzo otra flecha, que traspaso la de Emma. – para ganarme le hará falta más que un intento de regicidio. -

-si quisiera cometer tal acto no sería un intento sería un hecho- aseguro Emma.

-oh por los dioses, esto no es compartir tiempo juntos- añadió Tomás nervioso dando pataditas al suelo.

El rey ignoro el trauma de su consejero.

-imagino estas tan alterada por la buena nueva de Ser Tomás, aunque a el no creo le hayas disparado una flecha. - al decir esto apoyo el arco en el suelo levemente mirándola fijamente a sus ojos. - ¿has aceptado? -

-no- respondió rápidamente apretando fuertemente sus puños.

-debería sacrificarse un poco señora White- contesto con rudeza.

-lo hago cada día con usted Señor Black-

el rey se fue acercando a su mujer sin quitar su gesto de expectación.

-estamos perdidos- critico Ser Tomás que ya se había dado la vuelta y había empezado a huir de la escena. -yo no quiero saber nada…- cuchicheo mientras se iba de nuevo hacia el castillo.

-le dará algo al pobre- dijo Emma observando la marcha de Tomás.

-no lo creo, lleva mucho tiempo aguantándome y sigue en pie todavía. - se encogió de hombros.

-supongo que ya es inmune a tus gilipolleces- contesto la rubia que seguía todavía en el lugar desde donde había apuntado con el arco todavía en su mano.

-me extrañaba tanta educación, al fin sale la malhablada. – Regina la observo atentamente viendo como el arco estaba en la mano izquierda de la joven- ¿así que tu ojo director es el zurdo? - pregunto para sorpresa de Emma.

-sí, aunque soy diestra-

-tu ojo es tan incoherente como la dueña- sonrió complacida.

\- ¿me tuteas? - cuestiono indignada.

-tú lo haces, si tú puedes yo también- se encogió de hombros.

-no lo hago-

-si lo haces-

\- ah, está bien pero el incoherente eres tú, has aceptado la propuesta de Ser Tomás, y ni si quiera me has preguntado si yo estaba de acuerdo. -

-no sabía que debía contar con tu opinión- el rey se fue acercando demasiado rápido a Emma.- quien te entiende, hubiera jurado que odiabas mi compañía. -

-y no es una percepción errada- contesto con cinismo.

-bien, teniendo en cuenta tu aversión hacia a mí, ¿porque no apostamos? -

-las mujeres no apuestan- respondió con cierto matiz de sorpresa.

-vale, entonces sea una buena mujer y no protestes tanto-

\- ¡quién te has creído que eres! -la rubia había levantado la mano en la que cargaba el arco, con el impulso claro de lanzar el arco contra el rey.

\- ¿entonces eres mujer para apostar, pero no para guardar silencio? -pregunto sujetando la muñeca de Emma, misma que había querido usar para darle un tortazo con el arma.

-vale, de que va esa estúpida apuesta- cedió bajando finalmente la mano, que aun apretaba el rey hasta que se dio cuenta y la aparto abruptamente.

-tiro con arco, tendremos cuarenta tiros la mitad de ellos con dianas en movimiento, sin descansos. -

\- ¿y que gano? -

-fácil si ganas no aceptaremos pasar más tiempo del necesario juntos, pero si gano yo, iremos a todos los eventos que surjan y te morderás la lengua un rato, espero y no te envenenes. -contesto con un entusiasmo inusitado en su persona.

-hecho-sonrió muy confiada de poder ganar- pero si gano quiero algo más-

\- ¿qué? - cuestiono el rey.

-quiero que traigan a Nihil- formulo poniendo el arma entre ella y el rey como un alinea divisoria,

-hecho-retrocedió unos pasos tendiendo su mano a Emma, la joven miraba aquella mano con curiosidad, eso era algo que solo hacían los hombres y con otros de su mismo sexo – si no hay apretón no hay competición- comento encogiéndose de hombros.

Ese comentario consiguió su cometido, Emma apretó lo más fuerte que pudo aquella mano.

Habían pasado alrededor de cuarenta minutos, ya solo quedaban cuatro tiros dos de ellos en movimiento, desde los arboles una cuerda movía la diana dando mayor dificultad a aquel juego. Regina lanzo su flecha dando en la diana, pero Emma empezaba a sentir su hombro muy pesado, más de lo que admitirá en alto.

\- ¿te duele verdad? - pregunto el rey mirando la diana, pero viendo también los gestos de Emma, que no paraba de sobarse su hombro, con ese vestido el hombro de ella estaba a la vista.

-no- lanzo el disparo dando de nuevo en la diana.

-vas a perder- dijo antes de lanzar su disparo el rey.

-no- otro disparo dio en la diana.

-ya veremos- el monarca volvió a acertar.

Quedaban dos tiros más, solo dos y Emma sentía su brazo cada vez más pesado, le dolía su hombro, le dolían sus dedos, la potencia del disparo había disminuido conforme lanzaba. Al soltar la última flecha sintió un tirón terrible, el tiro se desvió al círculo que rodeaba el centro, perdiendo así la apuesta.

-ha perdido- dijo como si no fuera ya obvio el resultado.

-que listo…-refunfuño Emma agachándose un poco para dejar el arco en la tierra.

-ven, te daré algo que te ayudara- informó segundos antes de soltar también el arco en el suelo.

Emma siguió al rey resignada, perdió y si en el mundo había algo que no soportaba era caer de esta manera, y más cuando era tan buena con el tiro con arco, había practicado a escondidas de sus padres e incluso de su pesado hermano, que se la pasaba diciéndole como debía ser una dama.

Ella encontró el arco o tal vez fue a la inversa, había observado las prácticas de su hermano, quien era realmente malo en esta disciplina, logro convencer al instructor para que la aceptara como alumna, pero solo podía a determinadas horas, así que tal vez no era tan buena.

-quita esa cara, has estado muy bien, pero era evidente que perderías-comento mientras movía su mano para que se apartaran unos caballeros de la puerta que daba a una de las habitaciones de las pequeñas estancias fuera del castillo en donde residían los soldados, que estaban entrenando o bien que no tenía ningún lugar donde vivir.

\- no lo veo tan evidente-

-en realidad no lo era, ha sido más bien una suposición. -

\- ¿suposición? - curioseo todavía con su cara enfurruñada mientras el rey cerraba la puerta de aquella pequeña habitación en donde había una especie de vestuario, donde había ropa, botes y armas. - ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto Emma tocando uno los estantes.

-cada uno de mis caballeros tiene algún lugar donde residir, y estas pequeñas habitaciones son solo para las cosas que se van usar frecuentemente. – el rey agarro un bote e indico a la rubia que se sentara en el pequeño banco de madera.

Emma lanzo un bufido ante la orden implícita en aquel gesto, pero se sentó igualmente. el rey abrió el bote y se lo mostró a su esposa.

\- ¿qué? - cuestiono al ver aquel potingue.

-que te lo eches en el hombro- exigió con los ojos fijos en la mujer que tenía en frente.

Emma no entendía tanta amabilidad de golpe, miraba ese bote con desconfianza.

-no tengo todo el día bonita- hablo moviendo un pie haciéndolo sonar levemente.

\- ¿así que soy bonita? – molesto Emma con una expresión victoriosa como si la derrota anterior fuera ya agua pasada.

Regina empezó a ponerse roja, inmóvil observando a aquella mujer que la sacaba de sus casillas.

-no me refería a eso- respondió al recuperarse de su pequeña debilidad.

\- ¿entonces? - siguió tratando de sacar de quicio al rey.

-sigue molestando y el bote ira a tu cara de princesa estreñida –

\- imbécil -rezongo Emma metiendo su mano en la crema para luego sobar su hombro bajando un poco la manga de su vestido.

-lengua de marinero que tienes…-murmuro el rey cerrando el bote.

-si claro, soy la única…- miro al rey mientras se daba crema, parecía tranquilo mientras colocaba el bote en aquella pequeña estancia.- ¿me diras porque suponías mi derrota?

El rey volvió hacia Emma metiendo una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-me dijiste que eras diestra pero tu ojo director era el izquierdo, por lo que debes usar un arco izquierdo, teniendo en cuenta esto deduje que tu aguante no sería del todo grande teniendo en cuenta que el brazo izquierdo no lo usas tanto como el derecho.-

-eso se podría haber solucionado ejercitando dicho brazo y practicando ¿no te parece? -

El rey frunció sus labios y afirmo con la cabeza.

-pero además de eso, eres mujer- entonces el rey se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? ¿por ser mujer soy peor tiradora? -Emma había apoyado ambas manos al banco sujetándose a él con rabia.

Regina puso sus ojos en blanco ante la susceptibilidad de su ya esposa.

-claro que no, pero es un hecho que una mujer no practica este tipo de disciplinas, así que supuse que lo habías hecho por tu cuenta y sin demasiada ayuda, por lo que el entrenamiento no sería continuado.-

-supones demasiado ¿no?-

El monarca soltó un sonido de malestar.

-¿no he acertado acaso?-

La rubia se levantó y se sacudió su vestido, luego se acercó al rey quien la miraba curioso.

-Sí, ha sido una conjetura bien elaborada y si ser mujer es una auténtica mierda-

Al decir aquello Emma no aparto la mirada de quien para ella era Rex Black, el que por cosas de un giro brusco del destino había acabado siendo su marido, segundos después fue hacia la puerta por donde había entrado.

-si quieres practicar puedes hacerlo a mí no me importa que seas mujer- propuso el rey sin virarse para ver a Emma

Si lo hubiera hecho habría logrado ver un atisbo de felicidad, por un pequeño periodo de tiempo sintió alegría, tal vez por la posibilidad de hacer algo que antes se le había negado.

\- ¿a qué hora? -

-siete de la mañana-

-bien- cerro la puerta.

Regina uso ahora el banco en donde había estado minutos antes Emma

-sí que es una mierda-

Entendía ese rechazo de su esposa hacia todas esas creencias sociales, que impedían que una mujer fuera libre, podía empatizar con su desdicha, ambas de una manera u otra habían tenido que ocultar su verdadero yo, aunque Emma era muchísimo más sincera de lo que le convenía a nadie y más para alguien de su posición, eso le pareció especial, algo único que no se da todos los días.

Aunque le seguía provocando mal de estómago con sus respuestas punzantes, sin embargo, de una manera diferente a lo que lo hacían otros.

Hoy para Regina el día sería largo más de lo que debería. Salió de aquel cuarto y llamo a uno de sus soldados de confianza, Leonard apareció en escena.

\- ¿cuantos? -cuestiono el monarca.

-tres-

-bien, a las doce iremos a hacer una visita, solo nosotros. -

Después de esto el caballero hizo un gesto con su cabeza, Regina desapareció para dirigirse hasta otro nuevo entrenamiento, ahora con espadas.

Mantenernos con vida puede significar acabar con otras, la bondad y la maldad hacen un pequeño pacto, olvidan que son rivales uniéndose para un frente común.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **pd: este cap es más extenso espero no se os haga demasiado largo.**_


	13. Maldad Cap 13

**Hola a todos de nuevo, espero os guste este cap y no se os haga aburrido.**

 **como siempre agradecer a los que se toman la molestia de comentar, ya sabeis que gracias a ellos me animo a publicar desde que tengo ya el cap preparado.**

 **Tanin 1323** perdona noo haberte nombrado, pero justo comentaste cuando yo publicaba XD así que te menciono en este cap, ya que en el cap anterior no pude, **Alex** que bueno que la pareja te alegre un poco el dia, **15marday** pues si quieres más con este cap querrás matarme XD, **CarlaMills** si que se volverá loco el pobre, y no hay porque pedir disculpas al contrario me sorprendió nunca pensé que nadie esperara con tanto interés un fic y menos mio, pero conste que si me tardo XD es que o inspiración se fue de vacaciones y cero tiempo no es por torturar XD y me alegra saber que no te molestara que no sea todo Swan queen también hay que tener algo de argumento si no me aburro al escribir, **Guest** es una forma de atracción algo ardiente XD, **evazqueen** jaja no lo decía como algo negativo, pero si es curioso, porque normalmente no suele gustar las parejas fuera de las dos protagonista o solo se desea a ellas dos y asi se hace un poco monótono, y si concuerdo contigo que el tema de leopold en plan malo esta ya muy usado jaja en fic me refiero que bueno que te parezca bien la naturalidad de las relaciones en este caso regina y eduard, **mayeli85** no se yo si te guste este lado de Regina, **Shiryuz** si emma no la tolera mucho, pero es mas por su caracter rebelde y su sarcasmo en extremo esto forma parte de su personalidad, **kykyo-chan** menos mal que no se te hizo eterno, y si emma esta apreciando esta pequeña libertad por lamarlo asi, **Karenqueen** espero este cap te agrade creo va relacionado con lo que pedías, aunque tal vez no lo imaginabas asi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

* * *

Regina estaba sentada en una silla en el despacho de abogados de Derek Price, un hombre terriblemente atrayente con don de palabras, un noble que había decidido lanzarse para defender las leyes, aunque en el fondo Regina sospechaba que eso era solo una cortina de humo en donde se ocultaba un ser ansioso de poder que quería escalar a lo más alto en su carrera, para así controlar a otros.

Derek era el segundo de los hijos de la familia Price, presumía con orgullo su cabello blanco, mismo que había cambiado de tono a pesar no superar los treinta cinco años.

-veo que está muy ocupado- murmuro el rey girando su cuello para ver al hombre que finalmente entro.

-majestad, si llego a saber que estaba aquí, hubiera venido antes- contesto en lo que tomaba asiento frente al rey, detrás del rey junto a la pared estaba Leonard que observaba atento firme cual pilar, algún movimiento extraño, aunque su vestimenta no parecía la de un caballero de la guardia real, al contrario, parecía alguien común, era un hombre con cierto atractivo relativamente joven, Regina le echaba alrededor de unos veinticuatro años, tenía el pelo muy pequeño de color negro, ojos marrones, unas facciones cuadriculadas que se acentuaban al apretar la mandíbula, llevaba un bigote que se entrelazaba con una perilla bastante cuidada .

-retírate Leonard, espera fuera- comento con una sonrisa. - y por favor invita a esa hermosa joven que acaba de llegar, ¿tu asistente verdad? - pregunto observando a Derek quien movió su cabeza de arriba abajo. -al pequeño local de enfrente-

\- ¡volved pronto! -pidió el abogado desde su asiento cuando aún la puerta estaba entre abierta Leonard cerró y Regina pudo escuchar como su hombre de confianza seguía su pedido.

\- ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? -

El rey se puso en pie hacia la ventana que estaba justo a espaldas del abogado.

-es una hermosa vista, una segunda planta, no está nada mal, aunque no entiendo la manía de desaprovechar la planta baja en unas simples escaleras. - comento el rey.

-me gusta más la vista desde la segunda planta. -

-lógico, alguien con tus aspiraciones prefiere siempre las altas miras ¿verdad? -

Regina pudo escuchar tragar sonoramente al hombre, quien tomo de la tasa de té que había junto a su mano derecha.

\- ¿nervioso? -

-no tengo motivo- respondió el hombre que había comenzado a sudar.

-ojala fuera así, hace unas semanas, hubo una pequeña reunión, una en la que mi tío se unió a unos amigos para confabular en mi contra. - añadió con rabia.

-no sé de qué me hablas…-

-¡oh Price!-comenzó a reír.- ¿de verdad creías que no me enteraría?- pregunto caminando alrededor de la mesa quedando en un lateral, el noble palideció.- que tierno, lo creías de verdad- rio sonoramente de nuevo.- te diré lo que va a pasar, vas a tratar de levantarte de esa silla e intentaras matarme.-

-no haré tal cosa. – tenía las manos extendida en la mesa como si así pudiera controlarse.

-lo hará, porque hoy va a morir. -

-mi secretaria ha visto quien eres-

-te equivocas, espere que saliese para entrar, Leonard es quien está registrado, el acaba de traerte un documento, uno relacionado con unas nuevas leyes que tengo en mente,-apunto hacia el montón de papeles que adornaba un lateral de la mesa- tu como abogado la ibas a revisar, Leonard ha salido cuando aun seguías vivo, tu secretaria te ha visto entrar y te ha escuchado hablar. – el rey seguía en pie, observando los movimientos de ese hombre. - ahora pongámonos en lo peor, y que si hayan testigos, soy el rey, ¿Qué me importa?- sonrió altanero.

-pero usted…-

\- ¿yo que?, ¿soy liberal? -

-sí… ¿y sus ideales? - bebió de un trago la última gota de aquel líquido que había en su vaso.

-vera Derek mis ideales los dejo apartados cuando veo que quieren matarme, ¿cree que su ayuda a mi tío iba a pasar desapercibida?, no querido soy un black al fin y al cabo, es más, usted ya está muerto- Derek trato de entenderlo, se llevó las manos al cuello, empezó a asfixiarse trataba de tomar aire. – en su familia, hay un gran indicio de muertes por asfixia no será del todo extraño que uno de sus descendientes muera de la misma manera, a pesar de que usted no padezca de dicha enfermedad-

Pudo escuchar como el hombre trataba de tomar aire, meterlo en sus pulmones, pero no lograba hacer nada, se estaba poniendo rojo, de pronto se levantó y fue hacia el rey, con la intención que el mismo había previsto momentos atrás, decía cosas inconexas por la falta de oxígeno, trato de llegar a él, pero el rey lo empujo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cayera al suelo de espaldas, se irguió un poco quedando de rodillas, llevandose de nuevo las manos a su garganta.

El rey volvió a tomar asiento en la silla que había ocupado y miro por aquella ventana, aguardando el ultimo quejido de agonía de aquel desdichado. Derek había apostado por el Black equivocado o eso se dijo en su cabeza, miro de reojo hacia el cuerpo que ahí yacía y vio el horror en el rostro de aquel noble.

-¿tú o yo?- pregunto a la nada- la respuesta es demasiado evidente, ¿verdad Derek?-

Había colocado el veneno en el vaso, sin más preámbulos tomo la tasa en sus manos, y puso otra que ya tenía preparada en un maletín que había dejado detrás de la puerta, vertió unas pocas gotas de agua dentro del nuevo recipiente, fue hacia el cadáver y tomo una de las manos del muerto, su mano derecha agarro la tasa dejando así alguna huella, que tal vez algún detective diligente buscaría rastros de algunas sustancias extrañas, aunque era poco probable.

Coloco el objeto en el mismo lugar al lado de un plato en donde estaba la bolsa de té, misma que puso dentro del recipiente para dejar el aroma, como si de una recreación se tratase.

* * *

El rey salió de aquel despacho de manera calmada y fue quitándose los guantes que cubrían sus manos, como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada, como si lo ocurrido segundos atrás se tratase de una obra de teatro, siendo él un simple espectador y no el villano.

Un carruaje estaba frente al despacho, dio no mas de cuatro pasos, nadie caminaba por aquellas calles o eso se le paso por la cabeza, el transporte había sido colocado allí por pedido suyo a Leonard, dio dos toques a la puerta y esta cedió pues se abría desde dentro, subió dentro encontrándose con la mirada severa de su madre.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? -

-nada del otro mundo- contesto el rey colocando un mechón de su cabello que estaba en rebeldía.

Las ventanas de aquel carruaje estaban cerradas y cubiertas por telas lo suficientemente oscuras como para que nadie pudiera ver quienes estaban dentro.

-Regina…- reprocho su madre con severidad.

-madre si le dijera todo lo malo que hago, ¿Cómo dormiría?, además quien se ha puesto caprichosa con que casi no paso tiempo con ella y que para eso mejor haber tenido un perro…- negó con la cabeza el monarca.

-cariño, los dioses saben que te quiero, pero a veces me sacas de mi…-

-lo sé, mejor no pongas esa cara de preocupación, no ha pasado nada, nada que tengas que saber. - el monarca coloco el cuello de su chaqueta de lino color negro, y desabrocho el primer botón de su camisa blanca.

La mujer más mayor negó con la cabeza, aun hoy Caroline se veía realmente bella, más que muchas mujeres de treinta y siete años, o tal vez sus ojos de hija la hacían mirarla con demasiado amor.

Todavía tenía su cabello rojizo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y ondulado, su tono de piel blanca, un rostro fino, unos ojos café no del todo oscuro, su nariz era pequeña y bonita, y sus labios eran delgados, siempre que Regina la observaba se preguntaba dónde estaría su parecido con ella, no había heredado ni la mitad de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-ya…ya, no sé qué te preocupa más, mis pequeñas indiscreciones o que ahora mismo Leonard este con esa muchacha hablando, solo toman un café o algo de dudosa procedencia. -murmuro viendo por la pequeña rendija que dejaba la cortina que cubría la ventana que permitía ver el local.

La ex reina enrojeció como si fuera a explotar en vergüenza o en un ataque de ira.

-es más joven que yo, podría ser mi…- iba a poner la palabra hijo, pero su hija la interrumpió con una sonrisa malévola.

-oh vamos madre, que son doce o trece años- sonrió ante la cara de espanto de la mujer.- conmigo no te excuses, eres tú la que me nombra a los dioses cada dos por tres…voy al retrete y el dios del agua me envolverá para ahogarme, voy a comer y el dios del fuego me quemará la comida…-se mofo la joven.

-por eso me dan ganas de darte dos buenas cachetadas, ¿quieres respetar un poquito nuestra fe y sobre todo a tu madre? – negó con vehemencia la mujer colocando su cabello de manera muy elegante.

-lo hare si tu reconoces que te gusta Leonard más que el chocolate…-se encogió de hombros sacando un bufido de su madre.

-encima ahora te mofas…- comento alisando el hermoso vestido color morado que llevaba.

Regina sonrió.

-vamos mama, no pongas esa cara, sabes que te quiero, pero la vida es muy corta, yo no durare toda la vida, si vas a dar el paso hazlo antes de que me muera o peor él se case con otra…- comento el rey que aparto la mirada de su madre para mirar por la pequeña abertura de aquella tela, Leonard ya regresaba para manejar el carruaje desde fuera.

El carruaje comenzó a moverse, Regina se irguió un poco para abrir esa ventana que estaba justo encima de ella, misma que daba la parte delantera en donde se sentaba el conductor.

-se le caía la baba por ti ¿lo sabias? -pregunto el rey a Leonard que estaba de espaldas llevando las riendas, echo un vistazo rápido a la cara de niña caprichosa de su madre.

-lástima que se le quite la sonrisa en breve-contesto el caballero con cierta culpa.

-bueno, es lo que tiene necesitar de algún que otro testigo. -

\- ¿no te preocupa que alguien diga que te ha visto? - agregaba su madre, que siempre acababa enterándose a medias de las cosas, muchas veces por su insistencia con pasar tiempo con su hija.

-aunque fuera así, tendrían que descubrir cómo y con que- contesto con indiferencia.

-muy cierto, aunque aun no entiendo porque no me dejo hacerlo a mi alteza- agrego el Leonard.

-porque debía parecer un accidente y no quería manchar tu honor, Eduard siempre decía que el veneno es un arma que un caballero jamás usaría- tomo de nuevo asiento.

Leonard rio en alto.

-suena mucho a él. - Respondió Leonard.

-siempre fue demasiado digno para ciertas cosas, es una pena que eso no pudiera enseñármelo. -

-usted también ha luchado cuerpo a cuerpo alteza, los caballeros lo llaman "el jaguar negro" aunque al principio los nuevos se suelen sorprender-

El rey sonrió.

-ojalá lo fuera -

\- lo que nos faltaba sería un gato en la familia…-agrego la ex reina con un tono burlesco.

Regina rio a la par que Leonard.

Cuando se tienen que hacer cosas malas, después de un tiempo dejas de darle importancia a ese hecho, e incluso se vuelve cotidiano, en un mundo en donde la vida y la muerte penden de un hilo, se sobrevive y para ello siempre hay que quitarle algo a otro.

Necesitamos guardarnos nuestras espaldas para que mañana no haya alguna sorpresa que haga tambalear el mundo que tanto nos ha costado crear, sin embargo, ese miedo, nos demuestra que nada en esta vida es para siempre que no hay nadie ni nada indispensable.

* * *

 **Continuara…**


	14. Impresiones Cap 14

**hola a todos, os dejo otro cap, las navidades me han dejado sin tiempo para escribir tanto, aunque por suerte es un cap largo, gracias a quienes han comentado y espero sigan asi las opiniones.**

 **mayeli85** que bueno que haya logrado que admires el personaje de Regina, **kykyo-chan** jaja digamos que regina tiene un sentido del humor un poco negro, **5TenDays** es posible que pronto se den esas interacciones que pides, pero también hay que ver que ellas se llevan un poco a regañadientes sobre todo de parte de emma, **Love Girl** jaja si Regina digamos que si tiene que hacer algo lo hace independientemente de que su madre este presente y su humor de por si es un pelin oscuro, **EmilyWintersLabyoterxs** me alegro que te este gustando espero te pongas pronto al dia con los capitulos, **Carlaurive** que bien que te guste el lado menos favorable del rey o mas bien reina, **15marday** por partes, son tres que se sepa, ha sido un trabajo de investigación, de momento solo conoce esos tres nombres y va a ir quitandolos de en medio, eduard siento mucho decirte que no saldra sino en recuerdos ya haré un capitulo con lo que le paso, **CarlaUrive** aqui esta el otro cap, **runcatrun** es bonito ver que no te aburres con mi narrativa, espero siga asi.

 **pd: recordar que cuanto mas comentarios haya tratare de publicar con mayor prontitud.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

* * *

Al siguiente día de aquella apuesta habría un acontecimiento especial uno al que Tomás había recomendado encarecidamente asistir, tendrían que ir a la celebración del compromiso de la familia sidus, Tomás había reunido a la pareja en una de las salas en donde estaban la chimenea y unos sillones era la que se usaba para las visitas de negocio, llevaba años sin usarse, ya que el nuevo rey odiaba este tipo de sucesos.

Tanto el rey como la reina estaban sentados en el sillón triple separados por un asiento en medio.

-ahora que- comento el rey.

-La familia sidus celebra el compromiso de su hijo mayor con la exquisita casa de los stel- informo mientras merodeaba por la estancia.

-no quiero- contesto el rey cruzándose de brazos, logrando la mirada de incomprensión de Emma.

-¿porque?- se animó a preguntar la joven- pensé que estabas de acuerdo en hacer estas tonterías-

Regina puso sus piernas cruzados, luego llevo una mano hacia el codo del otro, protegiendo de alguna manera su abdomen, y con la mano de ese brazo libre sujeto su barbilla para mirar a Emma.

-que esté de acuerdo en seguirle el juego a don zanahoria, no quiere decir que este dispuesto a tolerar al tapón del señor sidus…- respondió ácidamente.

-¡hey! Cual zanahoria- negó Ser Tomás con una mueca.

Emma no pudo esconder una sonrisa de medio lado.

-tu tampoco eres precisamente una montaña- se mofo ahora Emma del rey, esto si logro sacar ahora una risilla de Tomás.

-bueno, pero yo soy un bajito con encanto y no con manos largas. -

-sigues enojado por el incidente de hace cinco años…- murmuro su consejero.

Emma ahora miro a ambos con curiosidad.

\- ¿y es?- cuestiono mientras recolocaba su melena suelta.

El rey hizo un sonido similar al de un león.

\- tuvo un pequeño encontronazo con el patriarca, cuando este se acercó a la antigua reina regente. -

-¿reina regente?, dirás mi madre…-cuchicheo sin cambiar de postura pero observando al consejero.

-oh por favor solo acaricio su espalda en un baile, no es para que te ahogues en un vaso de agua. -

-como no, ¿su espalda o su culo?, si mi padre lo hubiera visto agarra una pala y vuelve a enterrarse él solito. - ahora si deshizo su postura para abrirse de piernas y acariciar su frente.

Emma seguía aquel diálogo con intriga.

-vamos…sabes que son unas buenas familias, además de que la prometida es Ruby stel- informo con una sonrisa.

-con más razón no quiero ir, ella es encantadora y esa familia es….-

-uy encantadora ¿Qué me he perdido? - pregunto ahora Emma cruzando sus piernas de manera elegante.

-vamos majestad, le cae bien Lady Ruby, ¿no quiere darle la enhorabuena?-

-dirás el pésame- negó con la cabeza.

-ahora tengo curiosidad- acepto Emma.

-lo tomo como un voto a favor. - agrego Tomás mostrando su dedo índice aludiendo al punto.

-y yo un voto en contra, estamos en tablas- protesto el rey.

-siendo así, yo también voto y hago el punto del desempate. -

La carcajada del rey hizo que los dos presentes lo miraran con asombro.

\- ¿en serio?, ¡estas fomentando la anarquía Tomás!-

-vamos, majestad, no sea así, esta es la oportunidad de lucir su matrimonio. -

\- ¡ni que fuéramos unos bufones! - dijeron a la vez el rey y su esposa.

-la primera vez que os ponéis de acuerdo, esto promete…- cuchicheo el hombre. - dentro de poco brillara el amor, escribirán libros con vuestro idilio-se burló el pelirrojo.

-hoy amanecimos con ganas de dormir en las mazmorras- gruño el monarca.

Tomás arrugo su frente nervioso, pero se relajó al ver que el rey estaba observando a Emma esperando algún comentario de la misma.

-la verdad que nos está vendiendo nuestro matrimonio un poco tarde- Emma se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-habla por ti, a mí me lo vendió mucho antes ¿recuerdas?, eres la princesita de carácter-

-oh es cierto, ¿Qué significaba eso Ser Tomás? - ahora se dirigió completamente al hombre que había empezado a sudar.

-¡majestad!- hablo mirando para el rey.

-no he dicho nada que no sea la verdad- sonrió egocéntrico poniendo la mano en su pecho.

-cuando es para echarme a los leones. -susurro el Consejero, que puso su mejor sonrisa para responder a Emma- lo decía como un cumplido. -

-huele a mentira- añadió el rey, mirando directamente a Emma- carácter era sinónimo de bruja, lástima que no lo vi a tiempo. -

Lo que desencajo al rey fue que Emma desde su asiento le diera una patada en su pie, Regina por más que analizaba el golpe, no veía como pudo moverse la rubia con una de sus piernas encima de la otra para pegar de esa manera tan rápida y volver a la misma posición.

-auch- se quejó el rey, girando su cuerpo hacia su joven esposa. - se te olvido lo de agresiva Ser Tomás.- añadió con su sonrisa todavía en los labios a pesar de la punzada de dolor en su pie.-

-si no me provocaras, no habría necesidad de ponerte en tu sitio, maleducado...- contesto la joven reina.

-oh disculpe dulce Emma, se me olvidaba que de su boca solo salen perlas preciosas...- critico el rey.

-no sé yo si esto sea una buena idea...me veo con un conflicto entre casas por haber llevado a unas hienas en vez de a una pareja. -añadió con ansiedad el pelirrojo.

Regina elevo una ceja para mirar a Tomas que se sentó en un sillón individual que estaba pegado al mini bar, frente al matrimonio.

-si somos "dos hienas" somos por tanto una pareja. - sonrió feliz al ver como Tomas se rascaba su cabeza con desesperación.

-pues es cierto, técnicamente si vamos los dos, es una pareja, habremos cumplido que nos llevemos mal es otro tema-apoyo la rubia asintiendo.

-ajj, si me quedo calvo será por ustedes, a mí no me pagan lo suficiente...-

-ya salió el aumento...-se rio en alto Regina al ver el rostro preocupado de su consejero.

Emma no lo diría en voz alta pero se había divertido, había entrenado con el rey, cada quien por su lado sí, pero a veces sus miradas se encontraban y lograba apresarla unos segundos antes de que se viera obligada a apartarla para apuntar. Era poco habitual pero las veces que hablaba con el rey, se pinchaban constantemente pero era entretenido , como si tener un enemigo le diera un sentido a su existencia, aunque su relación era como poco insólito, dudaba que todos los matrimonios concertados fueran así.

La tarde se fue pasando más lento de lo que a Emma le gustaría, termino hablando con el servicio así que se había atrincherado allí, hablando con las limpiadoras, cocineras y hasta con el cuidador de los caballos. Estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, pero en la de la zona de dentro de la cocina en donde comían los empleados.

-me aburro. - se quejaba Emma mientras metía una cuchara a un bote de chocolate derretido- ¡y esto está de muerte!- aseguraba con la boca llena.

Ágata reía mientras limpiaba el mueble de la cocina.

-lo sé, hasta desaparece en las noches…algún día pillare al ladrón o ladrona- dijo mirando hacia sus ayudantes con claros indicios de molestia.- el rey también se aburre mucho, ahora no tiene tanto tiempo como antes, pero cuando era más joven se la pasaba recorriendo todo el castillo en la penumbra, era realmente aterrador cuando salía de la nada…-

-aun lo hace…- dijo una joven mordiéndose el labio inferior con preocupación, debía tener unos dieciséis años y parecía demasiado inocente, con un cabello negro corto y ondulado.

-por décima vez niña, el rey no es un demonio…- aseguraba la mujer mayor.

\- es tan sombrío. -

-siempre me tocan a mí las niñas desquiciadas…- aseguraba la señora, mientras otra joven de cabello pelirrojo claro con ojos café entraba en escena.

-se dice que tras estos muros hay un santuario en donde adora a la muerte. - aseguraba la pelirroja.

Emma estaba asombrada con tantos rumores, realmente su esposo lograba dar golpes de efecto.

-¡niñas! Es que no veis que está ahí la reina- negó con resignación la mujer.

-oh no me ofendo- aseguraba Emma mientras se metía otra cucharada a la boca, las dos jóvenes no se habían percatado de este hecho y trataron de disculparse.

-usted también es demasiado joven- aseguraba Ágata dirigiéndose a Emma.

-dieciocho- respondió con simpleza, mientras tomaba del vaso de agua.

-los tiempos están cambiando por suerte, con las nuevas propuesta de Rex Black habrá que esperar hasta la mayoría de edad para casarse. - decía esperanzada.

\- ¿mala experiencia?- preguntaba Emma.

Las dos empleadas seguian tratando de decidir si sentarse o no en la mesa que ocupaba la reina, ahí comían pero por otro lado como ocupar el mismo espacio que alguien de su nivel.

-¿os quedareis de pie eternamente?- dijo Emma con una sonrisa y moviendo su mano a modo de saludo, sacando gestos de incomprensión y alegría al mismo tiempo.

-sentaos niñas…-ordeno Ágata con desesperación. - no es muy habitual que este en estas estancias los reyes, aunque el rey suele venir, pero con sus soldados no es algo que se dé mucho últimamente, para ellas es un todo un dilema. - aseguro la señora. – y lo que me preguntaba sí, he visto muchas cosas, más de las que debería, mi marido caso a mi hija con apenas quince años. -negó con tristeza. - no es que se lo reproche, así nos criaron, pero era una niña y el pretendiente era cuatro años mayor que ella, mi niña…-

\- ¿y que paso? - cuestiono Emma más interesada aun por la historia.

-lo que a veces pasa, mi marido me pidió perdón, pero las lamentaciones no sirven para nada cuando un hijo muere… caras vemos majestad y corazones no sabemos- la señora se posó en la encimera de la cocina. -bueno ellas están prometidas-haciendo referencia a las jóvenes ayudantes.

-oh-

-si-admitían ambas chicas.

-pero si se impide los matrimonios hasta cierta edad, podre postergarlo más tiempo. - decía contenta la pelirroja.

-yo igual-admitió la otra joven que miraba con pena a Ágata para que le sirviese su comida.

Unos pasos firmes se escuchaban acercarse hasta la cocina, era el rey seguido de dos de sus guardias que se quedaron detrás mientras el monarca se adentraba en la cocina gritando entre desesperado y autoritario.

\- ¡Ágata! ¡Emma a desaparecido! – el rey estaba sudando pues se había recorrido todo el castillo buscando a la rubia.

Emma no pudo evitar quedarse atenta a ese detalle, no pudo apartar sus ojos del rey, por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a entender le resulto muy atrayente. El rey Llevaba un traje de hombre color blanco de lino con corte Slim fit pero jamás abrochaba ese tipo de chaquetas, un chaleco color café, y una camisa azul clara de botones como habituaba a usar para finalizar el conjunto, un calzado clásicos color marrón con cierto toque brillo.

-yo la veo sentada en mi cocina- aseguro Agata con una sonrisa, cuando vio al rey observar a Emma entre enojado y aliviado.

-mujer, es que no sabes dejar algún recado…- protesto.

-¿así que puedo interrumpir tus reuniones para decirle a su grandiosa alteza que estoy en la cocina del castillo?- cuestiono la rubia con ironía.

-no deberías darle chocolate a esa lengua venenosa- dijo con una sonrisa para Ágata quien puso sus ojos en blanco, las discusiones de la pareja ya estaban siendo muy conocidas sobre todo la de la flecha de Emma.- ¡es el chocolate quita penas!, ¡entrad! - dijo dándose momentáneamente la vuelta dirigiéndose a sus caballeros.

Emma nunca imagino que el rey haría que sus soldados compartieran la mesa con las empleadas y con ella misma, eso sí Rex se puso presidiendo aquella mesa bastante grande, la rubia por suerte estaba en el centro a su espalda estaba la pared de la cocina, y frente a ella podía ver perfectamente que hacia la cocinera, lo que más la impresiono fue ver como el monarca pedía muy amablemente a Ágata que le diera chocolate para todos, incluidas las empleadas que aun esperaban sus comidas.

-vamos Ágata, necesito fuerza para aguantar esta celebración y a eso une a mi dulce esposa. - dijo con una sonrisa dirigida a Emma que no daba crédito el cambio de actitud del rey, ¿Qué se había tomado? ¿ya estaba bebido?, la joven trato de mirar más atentamente algún síntoma de alcohol en sangre, pero no.

-está bien, pero para estos gorilas no sé si me apiade de ellos…seguro son las ratas que entran de noche a mi cocina- murmuraba.

Al final les sirvió a todos esos chocolates caseros que solo ella sabía hacer.

-mmm- murmuraba el rey para sorpresa de Emma, estaba comiendo con delicadeza aquel chocolate como si fuera realmente un manjar, por el contrario, los caballeros engullían ese néctar que pocas veces podían saborear. -por los dioses Kevin, disfrútalo no comas como un salvaje...- decía el rey dirigiéndose a uno de los allí presente que tenía un gran parecido con su hermano Leonard, el joven asintió avergonzado al ver que las demás empleadas los observaban animadamente.

-¿cuándo nos iremos?- cuestiono Emma después de deegustar su cuchara con chocolate.

-en una hora y media, si la señora deja de ir de un lugar a otro, ni los roedores se esconden tanto. - regañaba el rey observando a la reina.

-tú tienes más hocico de rata que yo. - se defendió Emma causando un gran silencio, hasta que las carcajadas del rey relajaron a los presentes.

-más quisieras tener este hermoso perfil- dijo tocándose su rostro el rey, sin querer toco su cicatriz inmediatamente quita sus dedos de ella como si se hubiera quemado y volvió a su placer culinario.

Emma no dejo pasar ese pequeño segundo de flaqueza en el rey, ¿Qué había tras esa cicatriz?, cada marca visible o no, cuentan una historia y esa puede llevarnos a la verdad tras una máscara, lo oculto tras las palabras y acciones de un individuo.

Nos sentimos atraídos por el misterio, empezamos a querer esclarecerlos, ambicionamos saber que hay tras esa mirada sombría, eso que explica como una persona puede ser amable e insolente al mismo tiempo, nos antojamos de lo que no tenemos ¿porque?, probablemente no haya una contestación lógica, ya que la necesidad de saber es incontrolable.

Hay personas que prefieren vivir siempre en la ignorancia porque esta les permite evadirse, pero también está su contraparte, esa que necesita conocerlo todo, ponerle un nombre a eso que les sucede.

Lo malo de designar finalmente un nombre a eso que nos ha mantenido atentos a esos pequeños detalles, es que tal vez la respuesta sea la menos deseada, la más incoherente, aquella que estaba guardada en lo más profundo de nosotros.

* * *

Continuara…


	15. Proteccion cap 15

hola de nuevo a todos/as siento tanta tardanza pero es que no he tenido nada de tiempo y cero inspiracion, este capitulo tenia medio hecho, lo queria hacer mas largo pero como no quiero seguir dejandoos esperando aqui os pongo el cap 15.

Gracias a quienes han puesto comentarios intentare nombraros a todos, Hane ciel si lo siento no he tenido tiempo, JBlack es todo un cumplido que quieras leerme espero sigas con ganas, Paulette13 gracias por tenerla en tanta consideracion , runcatrun no esta abandonada pero no hetenido tiempo pa nada, MCMD me gusto mucho tu ocmentario, wajibruja la continuare no te preocupes, jblack no lo dejo colgado aqui esta,carlaurive jjaja tantoo c omo años, guest, evilregalJMO si efectivamente danial ha ido desapareciendo pero volvera me temo, greenapple86 siento la tardanza eres de las que mas comentarios ha puesto y ademas tambien mp,lovegirl espero aun sigas por aqui, kykyo, sjl82, swanqueen, Dragonwater,shiryuz,evazqueen, mayeli85,15marday,

 **Capítulo 15**

* * *

La tarde estaba llegando y Emma se preparaba para su noche, se decidió por ir con una de esas prendas que se había traído de su reino, aunque esperaba no tener que usarla frecuentemente, la realidad era que odiaba con fervor todas aquellas demostraciones de aprecio fingido y derroche, pero así era su vida desde que tenía uso de razón.

Se miró detenidamente en el espejo con miedo de que su estado fuera visible por suerte para ella no era el caso, tomo entre sus manos un vestido largo color vino, sin mangas, sujeto con tirante, un escote en v que no se pronunciaba completamente, pues una pequeña tela lo atravesaba en horizontal impedía mostrar más pecho del conveniente, tenía un bordado que cubría el pecho y bajaba por la cintura al igual que una enredadera formando a lo largo los pétalos de una rosa.

Durante unos minutos se quedó aislada en sus recuerdos, en concreto el día que obtuvo dicha prenda. había pedido a su padre un vestido, el rey sorprendido no dudo en hacer realidad ese pedido para su hija, hacía ya ocho meses de aquel evento, si se concentraba lo suficiente podía sentir lo mismo que entonces, se enamoró de aquel tejido. David cuestiono su elección con curiosidad su hija vestía de manera femenina por compromiso no por gusto, sabía perfectamente que estaba más feliz con un pantalón y una blusa que con aquellos adornos innecesarios.

la respuesta de Emma fue clara en aquel momento.

-quería una enredadera porque me gustaría ser capaz de perderme en ella-

-¿porque perderte cariño?-pregunto David con ese típico gesto de preocupación que siempre lo invadía.

-solo alguien perdido puede ser encontrado-

en aquel momento su progenitor no comprendió aquella frase, en el fondo Emma quería salir de su prisión una llena de lujos y mentiras, una que estaría dispuesta a abandonar sin dudarlo.

suspiro ante su flaqueza, el pasado no puede ser cambiado, su futuro era este, seguir hacia delante en un matrimonio sin amor, que no sabía si describir como una maldición o una bendición, su hijo no sería un bastardo ni ella una madre soltera que fue deshonrada, el solo pensamiento de aquello la asqueaba, ¿qué hay de malo en enamorarse y si en dejarse llevar?, ¿se había enamorado? si, de una manera pura, Neal la trataba como si fuera a romperse y hasta cierto punto eso le molestaba más, tanto cuidarla y prometerle cosas y ¿para qué? la había dejado sola y sin virtud. aunque el hecho de que su virginidad fuera tan importante conseguía ponerla furiosa.

la puerta sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos, el rey entro en sus aposentos con cara de pocos amigos al tener que esperarla por más de media hora.

el monarca cambio también su vestimenta por un traje café, un chaleco azul oscuro y una camisa blanca con ciertas líneas horizontales color azul, de nuevo un calzado sobrio y sin corbata, por último, tomo un abrigo largo de lana color marrón, este no sobrepasaba la rodilla por unos centímetros, los botones eran de un color un poco más oscuro.

-he visto ancianas más veloces- reclamo sin ver todavía a Emma que estaba en su baño privado.

-será ese tu problema, una abuelita no se puede meter aquí- contesto Emma saliendo del cuarto de baño.

Regina no pudo sino callar, aquella rubia insolente tenia razón se veía espectacular, era como una luz que atraía a cualquier ser con ojos. estaba estupefacta, sintió ¿envidia? era muy atractiva y cuando sacaba partido de esa belleza le parecía fascinante.

-por fin logro que te calles- siguió Emma lanzando sus dardos.

-no te preocupes llegaras a vieja y ya no volveré a callarme- sonrió Regina al ver el gesto de rabia de Emma- no olvides que todo se acaba-

-por suerte, la muerte podrá separarnos, eso es un consuelo- la ceja de Emma alzada en desafío logro sacar una carcajada del rey.

-yo no estaría tan segura, puedo hacer un pacto poco ortodoxo solo por joderte en el mas allá-

Emma refunfuño un par de improperios antes de ponerse frente al rey.

\- ¿nos vamos ya? Fantasma acosador-

-primero llévate un abrigo, hará frio, no quiero que te refríes, aunque en este fiestón lo mejor sería agarrar un constipado para irse de allí cual bestia puesta en libertad-

-si pones una bestia en libertad, ¿qué te hace pensar que huira?-preguntaba mientras se colocaba el abrigo mismo que al final el rey sujeto para facilitar tal tarea.

-quiero pensar que no se puede domar lo salvaje-

-no somos acaso todos unos salvajes- comenta Emma mientras caminaban por los pasillos camino a la entrada del castillo.

-es un buen punto, pero habla por ti, yo no llevo esos pelos de loca- se mofo el rey ante el peinado suelto de Emma, aunque este le quedaba realmente bonito.

-es verdad que tú en vez de cabello tienes un casco, sin nada de gracia. -

Abrían la puerta que daba a la salida de aquel lugar, una brisa invadió a los esposos, y sin motivo aparente el rey se quedó observando como Emma bajaba los cuatro escalones que faltaban para salir de la comodidad de aquel castillo, el carruaje estaba preparado, el conductor en su posición más un acompañante a su lado, seis caballos firmes esperando para comenzar aquella travesía.

El vehículo llevaba en la puerta la insignia de la familia, un escudo que en su interior llevaba grabado una rosa negra, cuyo tallo era de un verde tan oscuro que podría confundirse con el negro en la noche, bajo el emblema unas letras en plateado resaltaban orgullosas, "La Muerte demuestra que estamos Vivos", la rubia repitió esas palabras en su cabeza tratando de entender el motivo que haría que alguien grabara eso con tanto entusiasmo, le parecía bastante derrotista por decir poco.

el rey abandono unos minutos a Emma para hablar con sus dos protectores pues en realidad eran caballeros a los que había encargado dicha tarea.

-pero alteza, esto no tiene ninguna presentación. - aseguraba el hombre que llevaba las riendas en sus manos, el rey estaba a su izquierda.

-vamos, bájese y déjeme las presentaciones a mí, que para algo soy el rey. - dijo con su sonrisa característica, el caballero asintió no del todo convencido, pero se bajó del transporte. - iras dentro del carruaje con mi esposa. - ordeno como acostumbraba, Emma estaba ya frente aquella escena pendiente a todo, el rey tomo el lugar del caballero ya con las riendas en la mano.-

-yo también me quedo fuera entonces- aseguro Emma mirando fijamente al rey desde el lado derecho, en donde estaba el otro caballero.

-por supuesto que no, tú debes ir dentro-

-tú también- respondió Emma cruzándose de brazos.

-hará frio- aseguro el rey.

\- ¿pretendes enfermarte para dejarme a mí con todo el paquete? - supuso Emma haciendo que el rey arrugara su frente.

-Me gusta llevar la contraria por si no lo has notado- aseguro el rey agarrando las riendas con una sola mano, se hizo hacia atrás para poder ver a Emma mejor debido a la presencia del hombre a su derecha.

-a mí también, abajo caballero-pidió al soldado que miraba tanto al uno como al otro con nerviosismo.

-no te bajes- mando el rey.

-por favor, bájese- rogo Emma con su mejor cara de damisela en apuros-

-por mucho que pongas ojos de cordero, este buen señor no te obedecerá está a mi cargo, no el tuyo, ¡yo soy el rey querida! - se pavoneo Regina, no sabía porque le resultaba tan terriblemente atrayente sacar de quicio a su esposa.

-bien- Emma parecía haberse resignado, pero para sorpresa de todos los que estaban subidos al carruaje se sentó en el suelo, sin una pizca de miedo de que la tierra manchara su hermoso vestido o sus manos cuando tuvo que tocarla sutilmente para sentarse con cuidado- veamos cómo le va al rey sin su esposa florero- sus labios formaron una sonrisa y Regina se quedó estupefacta mirándola.

¿Cómo osaba a semejante numerito? Pensó Regina en ese momento en su mejor papel de rey, no podía apartar sus ojos de aquella mujer, es que acaso no era consciente de que podía llevarla a rastras si quisiera. ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza de aquella rubia histérica? ¿el embarazo la hacía cada día más insufrible o era así de nacimiento?, pero había algo peor que todos esos interrogantes, cada día le parecía más cautivadora, era una paradoja le hacía querer hablar con ella solo para que le diera una de sus réplicas.

El rey dio un toque suave en el brazo izquierdo de su caballero, el hombre de unos diecisiete años suspiro y se bajó de su puesto, había pasado hacia muy poco las pruebas para formar parte de la guardia real.

-gracias lionel- dijo el rey que recibió un asentimiento del caballero.-mujer ya súbete...- hablo con resignación.

Emma se puso en pie rápidamente, lionel ofreció su mano para ayudarla a subir, ella sonrió cuando estuvo ya sentada dio las gracias al joven.

-veo que solo yo saco lo peor de ti-

-será que me enerva que quieras ordenarme que hacer-

-deberías estar acostumbrada, por si no lo recuerdas eres princesa y las princesas obedecen- comento el rey moviendo sus manos para hacer caminar a los caballos.

la tranquilidad invadió a ambas, Regina sintió aquel viento que tocaba su rostro con poco cuidado, acelero el paso y Emma vio con otros ojos aquel palacio o mejor dicho fortaleza había pequeñas casas por los arrededores, pudo ver gente humilde en ellas lo que la extraño.

-la primera vez que viniste seguro no lo vistes así.- sonrió el rey dando un suave movimiento que hizo que la velocidad aumentara.- este castillo fue reconstruido por uno de mis antepasados, roland el precavido, este creía que su vida y la de la familia real corría peligro, temía un asedio, por lo que hizo que fuera una fortaleza autosuficiente al menos por un periodo de un año, de hecho ese fue el tiempo que resistió tras los muros que en breve veras.-el rey tenía una voz especial que logro que Emma quisiera saber más.

-¿porque temía un ataque?-

-porque el pueblo pasaba hambre -Regina pudo ver la futura pregunta en la frente arrugada de la rubia.- gasto casi la mitad del capital de los impuestos en una guerra que no era suya para defender a su hermano, que poco tiempo después fue asesinado en el reino mount.- conto el rey.

-si cometió tal torpeza porque le llaman" el precavido"- el rey rio en alto.

-una vez yo pregunte lo mismo y la respuesta fue "si vas a cometer tal error procura tener una solución que te mantenga con vida", en ese aspecto mi antecesor imagino que seria un error guiarse más por el corazón que por la razón. -

-¿usted que hubiera hecho en el lugar de roland?-pregunto Emma sujetando su cabello que se movía con el viento.

-¿la verdad?- el rey se mordió sutilmente su labio consiguiendo que Emma se sonrojara.

-probablemente hubiera sido mucho más sanguinario, una fortaleza es propia de alguien que quiere defenderse, prefiero ser cazador a presa.- concluyo girando su cuello para ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Emma que parecía nerviosa.- querías la verdad- se encogió de hombros y siguió manejando las riendas con soltura.

-¿a cuántos has asesinado?- pregunto Emma después de recomponerse de tal sinceridad.

-¿importa?-

\- a mi si-

-¿porque?- el rey miraba al frente mientras respondía.

-porque quiero saber a qué atenerme-

-¿Sientes algo por mí?-cuestiono sin apartar la vista del camino.

Emma abrió sus ojos ante tal cuestión negando tanto verbalmente como con su cabeza.

-entonces no importa, nuestra relación está basada en un acuerdo, te afectaría realmente si quisieras algo conmigo. - su mirada volvió hacia Emma y la joven pudo ver tristeza una que nunca había conocido.

y en ese momento lo supo, el rey la atraía de una manera distinta a la que lo hacia Neal.

Neal fue su príncipe, cortés y dulce, aunque le partió el corazón no podía negar esas virtudes que poseía. El rey por el contrario era alguien a quien temía y deseaba conocer a partes iguales.

En ocasiones parecía que el monarca quería ser su amigo pero otras se la pasaban como perro y gato. lo que más la molestaba era ser ella el gato.

Hay seres que atraen miradas, habladurías, criticas, recelo, y en algunas ocasiones deseo, necesidad de saber más, es casi como un interés desmesurado por eso que desconocemos pero que secretamente admiramos.

Admirar el carácter de alguien debería ser motivo de orgullo, pero ¿qué sucede cuando admiramos a quien tiene una fama de justicia cuestionable?.

-¿te has enamorado?- pregunto Emma después de un largo periodo.

el rey la observo sutilmente, antes de pensar en su respuesta.

-el amor es para aquellos que anhelan el sufrimiento y yo prefiero provocarlo a padecerlo. -

si lo repetía las suficientes veces Regina se creía capaz de creerlo. Cosas más raras se han hecho religión para algunos, porque no procesar un grito "anti amor",¿Por qué había amado hasta el cansancio? ¿Por qué ya no le quedaba ni un poco de amor, si quiera para sí misma?, todas esas preguntas eran realidades palpables para Regina Black, la inexistente, la muerta, la que fue borrada de la fas del reino para dejar vivir a su hermano, el único que a veces se le aparecía en sueños reclamándole su lugar.

La frase "dejar descansar a los muertos" merodeaba sus pesadillas, entre todos aquellos rostros de difuntos que alguna vez libraron alguna batalla o conflicto con el ahora rey.

Tal vez era mejor no amar a nadie, ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que había vivido.

-¿no quieres a tu madre?-pregunto Emma que sujeto su cabello con una de sus manos y con la otra se agarró al asiento debido al movimiento del carruaje ante unos baches del camino.

Regina despertó de su letargo para observar a aquella joven, sintió rabia, ¿Cómo se atrevía a cuestionar eso? Ella que perdió todo por su deber como hija, ella que se perdió hasta así misma.

-más que a mi vida- respondió con cierto tono ofendido que sorprendió a la rubia.

-que sensible-se burló la rubia, que no vio venir el movimiento de manos del rey acelerando el ritmo de los caballos aumentando la velocidad. –¿planeas asustarme? -

El rey volteo ligeramente y sonrió.

-¿asustarte?- la sonrisa engreída no lo abandono- puedo provocar tal cosa en la princesita sabelotodo?-

-pareciera que necesitas provocarlo- Emma apretó la mandíbula ante un movimiento más duro del rey para aumentar la velocidad, pronto los caballeros que iban de acompañantes abrieron la pequeña ventana que comunicaba con el conductor para saber que sucedía.

-¿Qué sucede majestad?- pregunto uno de los caballeros que se inclinó levemente para poder mostrar su rostro en aquella pequeña ventana.

-que le duele el ego- contesto Emma con una pose de dura totalmente fingida empezaba a temer salir volando con caballos incluidos.

El rey no pudo detener su gesto de satisfacción al mirar a Emma.

-digamos que alguien tiene cierto temor a la velocidad. -

-una cosa es velocidad y otra locura- respondia la esposa del rey.

Los murmullos de los dos caballeros que estaban dentro no se hizo esperar.

-vamos a morir en un carruaje… como mujeres- decía uno de los hombres en el interior del transporte.

-ya cállate el rey nos va a oir, va a pensar que somos unos cobardes-

-¿te he dicho que soy nuevo?- cuestiono el joven de cabello oscuro.

El otro hombre más mayor puso sus ojos en blanco y cerro la ventanita que había abierto con anterioridad para darle un codazo al nuevo.

-hasta ellos ven que te faltan algunos tornillos, por no decir el mecanismo completo. - murmuraba Emma, que se había puesto rígida sujetando lo que podía de aquel carruaje.

-oh vamos, ¿no te aburres de la seguridad que has tenido durante toda tu vida? -

Emma abrió sus ojos ante la sonrisa infantil del monarca, ¿Qué pretendía? ¿quería asustarla o darle una lección de vida?.

-si no puedes salirte de la línea que han establecido para todos, ¿para que vivir princesa?.- otro movimiento hizo que los caballos entendieran que debían ir los mas rápido posible, emma veía el paisaje pasar ante si como si fuera los acontecimientos de su vida, podía escuchar algunas indicaciones que hacia el rey hacia aquellos bellos animales que parecían tan absortos como el propio conductor en ser libres.

Vio alejarse la muralla que rodeaba el reino, pudo ver incluso una escuela que habia por los alrededores, y siguió observando cómo se alzaba un barranco en donde solo habia un camino a medio hacer para el paso de los carruajes, vio como el carruaje se inclinaba y como parecía que fuera a despedazarse con ella dentro. Puso su mano en su pecho tratando de calmarse o tomar aliento como si ella misma estuviera empujando aquello.

-empiezo…-Emma paro su frase debido al movimiento que estaba viviendo- a creer que…prefieres morir a llegar a esa fiesta…-

Regina salio de su trance para mirar a aquella rubia.

-nunca te arrastraría conmigo, al fin al cabo vas a ser la madre de mi hijo- sonrió y aminoro un poco solo una pisca la marcha.

Emma se había quedado petrificada, no sabía que pensar, ¿era bipolar? ¿había tomado un poco de la hierba de la felicidad?, no sabía si prefería al que parecía que quería asesinarla o al que daba la impresión de que le preocupaba realmente lo que le pasara. Era la primera vez que nombraba el tema del embarazado de Emma, y ella realmente había comenzado a suponer que el rey prefería no saber nada del tema, que era algo con lo que viviría porque no le quedaría más remedio.

Sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta de que el rey sí que quería hacerse cargo del futuro bebe de ella, era como si estuviera un mundo paralelo. Todas las impresiones negativas que inspiraban el comportamiento del monarca iban perdiendo fuerza, el miedo la invadio, no sabia de que resguardarse si de sus continuos piques o de ese lado protector.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	16. El cambio cap 16

**Hola a todos / como lo que me ha tardado un poco, pero espero que el tamaño de este casquillo, creo es el más largo que lo hizo en esta historia, esperamos mensajes de votos, y como siempre ojala y os guste.**

 **antes que nada los nombramientos de los que han comentado el cap anterior:** **kykyo-chan aqui esta el que sigue, DragonWater no me han abandonado mis musas asi que por suerte aqui sigo, me alegra que te guste mi manera de redactar y el argumento de la historia, intento que podais identificaros con alguno d elos personajes, 15marday que mala no son siete meses esta vez , aqui sigo y espero te guste este cap, me alegra que te guste ese perro y gato que se traen, Guest aqui hay mas creo bastante, Tanin1323 Regina si tiene mas partes oscuras de las que ha mostrado y pretendo enseñarlas mas adelante, que bien que eso te guste, Wajibruja pues aqui esta doña inspiracion, aunque he creado un cap demasiado largo par ami gusto, espero no te canse Guest aqui tienes otro cap.**

MCMD gracias por tu comentario, me has animado mucho, la imagen de como se entera emma es la q tengo mas clara asi que espero cuando lleguemos ahi te guste, pero aun falta, me gusta mucho escribir sobre ellas dos, espero leer mas comentarios tuyos muchas gracias.

 **creo me pase con lo grande del cap espero no os agote.**

 **Capítulo 16**

Aquella reunión era una tortura creada por algún dios toca partes nobles, que buscaba solo vengarse de todas las especies que habitaban ese reino, eso reflejada Emma sentada en una de las mesas que había colocado en ese gran salón, mientras observaba como su esposo bailaba con la prometida ya prometida.

Estaba realmente furiosa, como es que el rey había accedido a bailar tan fácilmente, y lo que es peor como es que parecía estar tan cómodo, si observaba con mayor detenimiento, juraria que lo había visto antes, pero no esa sonrisa socarrona que le lanzaba A la rubia

"Genial, ahora hasta la ha tocado la nariz con el dedo" Emma bufo ante lo que presenciaba sus ojos "para colmo es guapa, al menos si fuera un callo malayo podría burlarme de los gustos de su bajeza" se quejaba Emma para si misma .

En el centro del salón estaban ruby y el rey, que acababan de bailar y que comienzaban otro nuevo.

-nunca pensé que te casarías y menos con una mujer- arrugo su frente la joven.

El rey enrojeció.

No sé cómo sigues respirando con esa prudencia tuya. - regaño el rey sin su habitual tono agrio.

La joven le dio un pellizcon que hizo sobresaltarse levemente al rey que había perdido por unos segundos los pasos que debían seguir para llevar a su acompañante.

-auch, esperaba que este compromiso te quitase las malas mañas- suspiro el monarca.

-en otro tiempo estaria tremendamente celosa- murmuro la joven provocando un pequeño tropiezo a Rex o mejor dicho a Regina.

-no digas tonterías ... Rub ya sabes que yo ... -

-que me dirás ... pensé que no te gustaban las mujeres- la mujer hizo un puchero más propio de una niña que de una mujer a punto de comprometerse.

-pero que cosas ... dices ... - Regina se encontró roja cual tomate- no debes si quiera insinuarlo-

-ya lo sé- el rey hizo un gesto con su mano para otro paso, cada vez hablaban más bajo- si no te lo digo aquí y ahora ¿cuándo lo diré?, jamás ningún hombre me ha rechazado y menos como los dioses me trajeron al mundo- hizo un gesto de negación.

El rey, no sabía si era mejor parar aquella conversación junto con el baile.

-eres una mujer muy atractiva y tu prometido es muy afortunado-

-lo sé, soy toda una aventura para él, creo que se siente asfixiado en este ambiente en el que hemos nacido. - contesto alegre.

-¿estas enamorada?- pregunto el gobernante.

-nunca pensé que fueras tan romántico, pero si lo estoy, tal vez no como lo estaba de ti- sonrió de una manera picara.

-estúpida, ¿planeas ponerme histérico durante toda la reunión? -

-creo que quien está realmente así es tu esposa-dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la implicada.

El rey no pudo evitar una carcajada.

-que imaginación- siguió riéndose.

-tu ríete, pero una mujer lo sabe-

Ruby paro en seco al notar que ya estaba por acabar la música, y arrastro al rey hacia el balcón que daba a los jardines de aquella mansión, abrió la puerta que impedía el acceso y luego la cerro tras de si, por los cristales se los podía ver pero lo que le interesaba era que no los escucharan.

El monarca seguía riéndose ante tanta teoría descabellada.

-buu, contigo no se puede. - dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro del rey.

-es solo- se recuperaba de su risa. - que no me fio de tu intuición, querida. -

-esta bien, entonces dime, estabas colado por Eduard o también es una de mis teorías absurdas-

El rey se quedo blanco y perdió la risa tonta.

-Ruby no te permito- la mujer pelirroja de ojos azulados lo paro agarrando su antebrazo.

-era mi primo, me ves capaz de manchar su buen nombre…- negó antes de seguir- es solo que de verdad me molesta que una mujer haya llamado tu atención y no haya sido yo- la joven se acerco a la barandilla y el sujeto fuerte.

-no seas tonta, tu siempre has sido muy especial para mí, he venido a pesar de que odio a tu futuro suegro, solo porque eres tú y si no eres feliz te sacare de aquí-

\- ¿y me llevaras contigo?, Rex los dos sabemos que tú por mí solo sientes amistad, ha pasado tiempo y aun hoy sigues viéndome con esos ojos, como si fuera una hermanita pequeña...-comento con cierto toque de tristeza.

-no es tu culpa, en el corazón no se manda. Y lo digo en serio si no estas segura paro toda este…-miro hacia el salón. - circo-

-no has perdido tu don de palabra, cuando algo puede empeorar eres capaz de buscar la palabra perfecta- la pelirroja sonrió.

-se hace lo que se puede- contesto poniendo su mano en su cuello.

-¿me dirás algún día la verdad?-

-hay tantas verdades…-hizo una mueca burlona.

-¿lo amabas?-

-¿de que te serviría saber eso?- cuestiono el rey.

-supongo que quiero dejar eso atrás, hay que cerrar estas cosas- compartía.

-está bien…-inspiro dándose fuerza- sí, y no pienso decir nada más así que espero sea suficiente. -

-lo es, gracias-

Ruby acerco sus labios a la mejilla del rey, fue un beso cálido, Regina no pudo evitar compararlo con el beso que das a un familiar.

-vamos a mi fiesta que seguro esa rubia despampanante estará echando humo. -

-no lo creo- respondió con mucha convicción.

Para sorpresa de ambas justo en frente de la puerta que tenían que atravesar estaba Emma acompañada de nada más y nada menos que el prometido de Ruby.

-jack, ¿ahora me espías? -negó con sorna- todavía no te he dado mi mano por completo ¿y ya estamos así?-

Un hombre alto, de cuerpo musculoso, pero sin resultar exagerado, agachaba la cabeza avergonzada. Nadie que lo viera pensaría que podría ser regañado de esa forma e incluso ponerse nervioso.

-n…no es…lo que…piensas...-trato de explicar con más estrés que labia- yo acompañaba a la señorita ¿verdad? - dijo buscando ayuda en la rubia que estaba justo al lado de él, quien asintió.

-¿vaya te cortaron la lengua mientras estaba tomando el aire, amada mia?- preguntaba el rey que salía con una inmensa sonrisa. Ruby ante aquel trato observo la cara de Emma que parecía a punto de soltarle el vaso de agua que llevaba en su mano en la cara del autoritario Rex.

-que lastima que no te haya tirado por el balcón-

-incitas al regicidio en mi buena amiga, Ruby- dijo el rey con el puño en su pecho.

-no hace falta incitar, con convivir contigo unas horas, sería suficiente. - contesto entre gruñidos, dejando su vaso sobre la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba.

Aquel dialogo era presenciado por los futuros esposos. Ruby ya estaba junto a su prometido y la rubia ya estaba frente a Rex "hablando".

-¿así será cuando nos casemos?-

-ni que los dioses nos odiaran Jack- bromeo Ruby que se quedó observando aquello.

Emma y Rex seguían en su conversación.

-me has dejado sola durante casi una hora- acuso la rubia.

-¿una hora?, que pasa que en el reino blanco los segundos vuelan ¿o que?-

-¿de qué me acusas? Eres un marido terrible, hace más compañía un perro-

-no te acuso te afirmo que eres una histérica, exagerada…-

-¿histérica yo?-

-no mi tía-ironizo el Regina.

-pues quien sabe, con tu familia no me meto- se mofo la rubia haciendo un gesto con las manos en alto.

-sabes bien que era ironía-

-¡ah! no sé cómo en mi reino el tiempo pasa de manera distinta, tal vez no detectemos esas cosas-

-otras veces has tenido un oído muy fino- refunfuño el rey.

Mientras caminaban a su mesa seguían en su tira y afloja. Por otro lado, la otra pareja seguía mirándolos como peleaban verbalmente.

-creo que me ha respondido la última cosa que quería preguntarle- susurro Ruby más para sí misma que para Jack.

\- ¿y que era? -

-una tontería…-

\- ¿tienes…dudas? - pregunto el hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos café.

Ruby se acercó a él, sujetando su barbilla.

-no seas tonto, si fuera a cancelar nuestro matrimonio serias el primero en enterarte ¿no crees? -

-ya es que te vi tanto con él, que…-

-eres aún más inseguro que yo- se acercó lentamente para dejar un beso lento en sus labios. –¿convencido? -

-un poquito más, sí- contesto Jack más feliz que un niño con juguete nuevo.

En la misma estancia seguía aquella reunión, que consistía mas en sillones dobles e individuales que rodeaban el salón todos con una mesa pequeña a su frente.

-en mi reino al menos se sirve comida- rezongo la rubia que seguía sin ver nada para comer.

-estamos en el salón, aquí no se come eso es en el comedor. - contesto de mala gana el rey que estaba junto a la rubia que parecía mas inquieta de lo habitual.

-esto es como estar en una jaula, no hay salida…- comento al oído del rey que se sorprendió ante la comparación de la joven.

-no deberías preocuparte por eso- sugirió el monarca.

-cuanta confianza, ¿en qué te basas? - cuestiono intrigada.

-puedo agarrar una botella, romperla, empuñarla y abrirnos paso hacia la salida. -

Emma se quedó unos segundos en trance como recapacitando la propuesta.

-somos mas de cincuenta en este sitio…-Emma toco con sus dedos sus labios- ni que fueras un dios todo poderoso. -

-que poquita fe me tienes, yo te aseguro que con una botella y ganas podemos salir de aquí. - aseguro confiado.

-¿te extraña mi poca fe?-

-no, lo que me da que pensar es…- el rey fue interrumpido por la visita inesperada de un hombre mas mayor, nada mas y nada menos que el padre del novio que hacia su aparición con su sonrisa bobalicona. No dejaba de observar a Emma como si de un dulce se tratara.

-no he tenido el gusto de conocerla madame- dijo ofreciendo su mano para obtener la de Emma a su vez, la rubia se vio obligada por el protocolo a estirarla.

No obstante, la mano del monarca la jalo hacia la suya propia y el agarre fue mucho más fuerte de lo debido.

-para usted no es madame, ni señora, ni nada que se le asemeje. Diríjase a ella como su alteza, su majestad o algo que se adecue a su rango. -

El hombre dirigió una mirada gélida hacia el rey, hizo una mueca con sus labios como conteniendo algún improperio, que sin duda trago como malamente pudo.

-disculpe mis modales su alteza, es solo que no habían hecho honor a la belleza de la ya reina.-

Regina seguía con la mano de Emma sujeta como si fuera a escaparse.

-además rey Black, es una lastima que una mujer tan bella no haya salido a bailar, pensé que tal vez…podría proponerle danzar como se acostumbra-

-no veo ningún…- Emma fue cortada por Rex quien volvió a ganarse la mirada de sus ojos verdes-

-en eso le daré la razón, señor, yo mismo hare que disfrute de esta maravillosa melodia- Regina se puso en pie tan rápido que empujo levemente al anfitrión de la celebración, nadie podría asegurar que fuera adrede, pero Emma estaba convencida que así había sido, podía notar perfectamente las miradas encendidas del intruso.

Ninguna sabia como, pero estaban ya bailando, una canción lenta, bastante mas lenta de lo normal.

-Ruby y sus gustos musicales…- protesto.

\- ¿que sois ustedes? - curioseo Emma, ganándose la mirada penetrante de su acompañante.

\- ¿qué piensas que somos? -

-ex amantes- dijo con total convicción.

-os llevaríais bien, ambas sois incapaces de morderos la lengua antes de lanzar vuestro veneno. - añadió con su característica sonrisa de victoria.

Un pisotón hizo que el rey arrugara su nariz.

-bruja- protesto.

-te lo mereces, da gracias que no tengo veneno real sino ya estarías de rodillas rogando por tu vida.-

-ni si quiera en tus mejores sueños pasaría tal cosa…ilusa. -

El baile siguió y de pronto todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos.

"¿y ahora que hago? No me digas que ahora es cuando debo hacer que el rumor de este matrimonio se evapore…" Regina estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al tema, no sabía cómo o más bien si sabía, pero quería evadir ese momento incomodo todo lo que pudiera. "¿besarla?...¿que diría mi madre? O peor ¿Qué diría Eduard?"

-Emma-

\- ¿si? -

Estaban frente a frente y Regina podía sentir la respiración de aquella mujer, había combatido en una guerra, había arriesgado su vida mas veces de las que podía recordar, y ahí estaba tratando de no cometer un pecado mas a su lista negra.

Regina se acercó lentamente a Emma hasta que sus narices se rozaron… inhalo un poco de aire tratando de tomar valor, su cabeza le daba señales de alarma, le decía todo los motivos por lo que esto era incorrecto. "por los dioses, somos mujeres" esa frase se repetía decenas de veces en su interior como un cantico, un poema pegadizo que parece nunca acabar.

-¿que suced…-

ahí ocurrió el momento cúspide de la confusión absoluta, la estaba besando, Regina Black estaba besando a Emma White en la boca, para terminar de rematar las cosas, su lengua hizo un movimiento que no venia en el guion y se metió en la de Emma, su mano apretó la cintura de la rubia para atraerla hacia ella, habían dejado de bailar justo cuando la melodía empezaba a pararse, Regina como muy pocas veces en su vida, rezo para que la rubia le diera una mordida bien fuerte.

Para su sorpresa eso nunca ocurrió, Emma siguió su beso con una precisión absoluta, las lenguas se encontraron y el beso se tornó más largo de lo requerido para el público allí presente. Regina se separó para ver a Emma con los ojos recién abriéndose, "es mas hermosa de lo que dicen, sí" confirmó en su cabeza.

\- ¿no podías avisar? - interrogo Emma completamente sonrojada.

-discúlpame... teníamos que ser mas cariñosos-

-sí es solo que…me hubiera gustado estar preparada, estuve a nada de soltarte un guantazo- explico tan rápido Emma que dudaba que el monarca le hubiera escuchado.

-de hecho, lo esperaba por eso te pegue mas, así no tenias posibilidad de dejarme como un mapache-

Emma se rio ante tal ocurrencia casi podía imaginarlo así.

-te prohíbo que me imagines- dijo el rey que ahora guiaba a su esposa, hacia una de las puertas que daba al jardín.

Estaba inquieta, Regina estaba completamente desesperada, no quería estar mas tiempo ahí dentro, había sentido algo, algo que no se debía de sentir por otra mujer. Ella lo sabia, y una punzada de dolor la atravesó, aquello era una señora migraña que venia a hacerle compañía non grata.

-gracias a los dioses- dijo Emma levantando sus brazos estirándose, como si llevara siglos allí metida.

El rey la envidio, no entendía como se lo había tomado tan bien, estaba mas afectado el en su papel de hombre que esa estúpida mujer de cabello brillante. ¿Es que acaso besaba tan mal?, negó ante tal pesimismo, "a Eduard le encantaban mis besos" volvió a darse otra negativa ante la atenta mirada de Emma.

-creo que con lo de hoy podremos dejarnos de reuniones durante un par de semanas. -

-Tomas pensara que al fin hemos pasado por el aro- el rey iba hacia un árbol que se alzaba fuerte de entre todo aquel esplendor de verde. Hizo un movimiento con su mano para indicar a Emma que iba hacia allí, la rubia lo siguió.

-un aro cubierto en llamas hubiera sido menos incomodo-

Regina se volteo.

-lo dices como si mis besos fueran peor que una colmena de abejas asesinas picándote todas a la vez.- dijo antes de volver a tomar el paso y poner su mirada al frente, ya estaba en frente del árbol, se quito su chaqueta para ponerla en el césped que cubría todo aquel suelo, e invito a sentarse a Emma en aquella tela.

-a veces eres tan caballeroso que podrías hacerte pasar por un ser decente-

-que puedo decir he tenido grandes maestros en la materia, lo único es que solo dura una noche no te acostumbres- Regina se encontraba sentada-

-y si era preferible miles de abejas asesinas sedientas de miel, tomate la palabra "miel"-hizo comillas con sus dedos- como mi sabrosa piel-

-de sueños también se vive, si tu piel fuera algo, apostaría que no es miel, como mucho limón, uno muy agrio-

-agrio tienes tu la lengua-ataco la rubia que ahora estaba con sus brazos rodeando sus rodillas, acompañando al rey.

-sí que la saboreaste-

"Otra vez no" se dijo Emma, no entendía como el rey acababa ganando siempre este tipo de temas, es que acaso era descarado por naturaleza, hace un momento parecía que quería salir huyendo por el beso, se veía realmente arrepentido y ahora hasta presumía de su lengua, "¿será que perdió la cordura y ahora pretendía volverla como el?".

-vuelves con el temita, te diré que no, no lo disfrute y menos con al menos veinte pares de ojos mirándonos-

-comparto su perspectiva, princesita…-una pausa hizo pensar a Emma que el tema de conversación había acabado- ¿nos vamos a casa?-

Por primera vez ¿pedía permiso en algo?, le resulto tan mono que solo logro asentir como quien consiente el capricho de un pequeño.

-bien porque como me toque aguantar alguna carcajada después de hablar de política, guerras y educación me clavo la espada que llevo guardada en el carruaje hasta no poder volver a respirar.

De nuevo la palabra "casa" resonó en la cabeza de Emma como un tintineo, un crujido que parecía no cesar, cuando pudo salir de ese trance ya estaba a punto de despedirse de aquella mujer de cabello rojizo y su futuro marido.

-ha sido un placer volver a verla Ruby- dijo ofreciendo su mano para despedirse de ella. Esto no es muy usual en el rey que odiaba las despedidas de este estilo normalmente solía anunciar su marcha y desaparecer sin esperar a la letanía de despedidas innecesarias.

Ruby simplemente agarro su mano y como habituaba abrazo al rey para despedirse, la sala pareció contener la respiración y Emma salió de su ensoñación con aquella muestra de afecto.

¿Por qué esa mujer lograba suavizar tanto a ese monarca cabezota y áspero que solía huir de las demostraciones de afecto como un bicho huye de la lluvia?

Que era eso especial que tenia Ruby para sacar ese lado amable que poseía el monarca a pesar de los rumores.

En medio de ese abrazo Regina observo a los presentes y en la puerta de entrada aparecía, ella.

Creía verdaderamente que ya no recordaba su rostro, que ya no le dolía ese niño de dos años que estaba sujetando la mano de aquella mujer. pese a todo seguía siendo bella de unos treinta y cinco años, piel blanca, cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, ojos azules.

Aun hoy sentía celos de ella, de poder ser la mujer del hombre al que amo con desesperación.

Lo que mas le dolía era ese niño, la viva imagen de el, aquel color de ojos, ese color miel la única diferencia era la alegría que mostraban los de ese pequeño, le traía recuerdos, muchos de ellos tristes.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba muy cerca de ellos, el rey se aparto de Ruby rápidamente.

-eddy ve a saludar a tu prima rubby.- ordeno al pequeño.

-Lady Grace- asintió el monarca en forma de saludo.

Grace se inclino levemente, al ya estar justo frente a Rex.

-ya nos retirábamos- informo el rey a la nueva invitada- esta es mi esposa, Emma White- continuo con una sonrisa diplomática.

Emma hizo su aparición acercándose a Grace dando su mano en forma de saludo. La mujer abrió sus ojos ante el gesto y luego rio.

-es cierto que las damas se saludan así entre ellas en el reino blanco, mi esposo llego a comentármelo una vez. - un gesto amable se poso en su rostro, dando la mano a Emma.- eddy saluda también al rey- sonrió hacia su pequeño que reía a carcajadas por las cosquillas que le hacia la pelirroja. El niño fue hacia el rey mirando hacia arriba, esperando que se agachara, por unos instantes Regina dudo, pero lo hizo, se inclino para recibir un beso en la mejilla del niño, al parecer era el saludo que mas le gustaba.

Regina poso su mano sobre los cabellos del niño y lo acaricio inconscientemente, en forma de despedida. El pequeño de ojos claros hizo lo mismo con Emma

-cada día me recuerda más a Eduard- volvió a sonreír la madre de Eddy.

Ira eso vio en los ojos del rey, Emma White, habia visto esa mirada en su padre, sin embargo, la ira de su esposo era distinta, completamente diferente a la de un padre furioso por una travesura o la decepción.

No obstante, tan pronto como apareció se esfumo en el aire, hubiera pensado que fue imaginación de ella, si no hubiera visto el rostro de Ruby, parecía aterrada mientras observaba al rey, quien solo gesticulo una disculpa antes de girarse hacia Emma para aprovechar el momento para irse, hubo un silencio incomodo, mientras la pareja se retiraba.

Para desgracia del rey, Grace se apresuro a alcanzarlo, escucho un "alteza" tan educado, esa voz, entendía que Eduard llegara a querer cuidarla, era tan delicada, tenía una feminidad muy atractiva para cualquier hombre.

A pesar del tiempo los celos la visitaban cada vez que la veía, que la olía, sus sentidos se disparaban como si una tormenta estuviera a unos segundos de destruir todo a su paso.

Regina paro junto con Emma que estaba a su lado.

\- ¿sucede algo?-

La mujer negó con la cabeza, parecía algo agitada por la pequeña persecución.

-solo quería disculparme, se que han pasado años, pero tenia usted razón, es un buen lugar, tal vez algo alejado, pero...es bonito. -

El monarca abrió sus ojos ante las palabras de la mujer.

-no tiene porque disculparse, me tome atribuciones que no debía, y tenia que haber consultado con usted-

-No yo…no creo que hubiera sido tan fuerte para reaccionar tan rápidamente. -

-bueno, me alegra ver que esta mas tranquila con el tema, y ahora me gustaría irme con mi esposa, estas celebraciones me agotan. - otra vez una sonrisa falsa.

Jamás pensó que el rey pudiera lograr perfeccionar tanto las sonrisas fingidas y por una razón ajena a Emma, ella lograba ver ese matiz deshonesto, una pequeña arruga en su frente, un movimiento muy leve de su labio inferior que delataba su incomodidad, lo conocía muy poco y aun así parecía que pudiera leer los sentimientos de ¿ira? No, no era eso, era otra cosa, aun no lograba ponerle el nombre correcto, pero Emma estaba convencida que en algún momento lo haría.

La mano del rey se apodero de la de la rubia, y se vio empujada como un imán hacia la salida, el rey apretaba su mano tan fuerte que le dolía, pronto se dio cuenta de la fuerza ejercida y aflojo su agarre, escucho una disculpa en un susurro y asintió, mientras seguían directa al carruaje donde estaban los caballeros de pie, esperando órdenes.

-majestad-hizo una inclinación el caballero.

Emma escucho el nombre del caballero en una voz casi inexpresiva, él se retiró de la puerta de entrada, el rey cedió su mano a Emma, y la acompaño dentro.

Realmente Emma creía que la dejaría dentro sola como pretendía hace unas horas, pero esta vez el rey estaba sentado en el cómodo carruaje, mirando a la nada, estaba frente a Emma, notaba el malestar, incluso podría jurar que los ojos del rey carecían de emoción alguna, era como si estuviese vacío, como si al ver a aquella mujer esta le hubiera robado la energia.

Paso alrededor de unos cuarenta minutos cuanto Emma se atrevió a romper el silencio incompresible que los rodeaba.

\- ¿quieres hablar de ello? - pregunto Emma con más cuidado del que quería demostrar, acaricio su cuello ante descubrirse nerviosa por hablar.

El rey miraba atreves de la ventana como perdido en sus pensamientos. Al escuchar la voz de Emma la miro fijamente, observando cada detalle de ella, intentando intimidarla la rubia parecía nerviosa, así que pensó que lo había logrado, y volvió su mirada al mismo punto en el que estaba al comienzo.

-esa mujer Grace, no te cae bien ¿verdad? - retomo Emma.

Regina bufo, antes de responder.

-eres más perceptiva de lo que deberías- seguía sin mirar a Emma.

-es muy guapa-

-si- contesto sin mirarla.

-parecía simpática-

-si-

\- ¿pero?- pregunto Emma tratando de sacar algo que la llevara a la razón del malestar del rey.

-es muy inocente- dijo sin más.

Emma arrugo su frente.

\- ¿y eso es malo? -

-si- seguía sin mirarla.

\- ¿por qué? -

-puedo combatir a muchos tipos de persona, pero las ingenuas son las que más me cuestan. -

\- ¿entonces sientes envidia? -cuestiono la rubia.

La cara del rey se volteo tan rápido y la mirada se volvió agresiva, su mandíbula estaba apretada como si quisiera atacar a su acompañante, pero para sorpresa de Emma, cerro sus ojos y suspiro.

-puede- admitió resignado justo antes de abrir los ojos.

-eres el rey, no entiendo que puede tener ella que tu no tengas- Emma viro sus ojos ante el sentimiento negativo del rey.

\- ¿alguna vez has visto a la gente que no tiene ningún título que proteger? – Emma asintió. - pues ella es feliz, tiene una familia, tiene amor y para rematar es aun bella. – el rey negó como un niño que ha perdido algún juego.

\- ¿no crees poder ser feliz nunca? - pregunto Emma quitando las arrugas de su vestido, tratando de quitarle peso a la conversación.

-mírame, Emma White, casada por compromiso- Emma trato de tomar la palabra- tal vez la mejor forma de expresarme seria; míranos, en un matrimonio que nunca llegara a nada, no esperamos nada el uno del otro, y si esperamos algo seguro serán cosas negativas, y todas ellas están vinculadas al futuro fracaso de una convivencia forzada- al concluir el rey subió su pie al asiento agarrando su rodilla con su brazo izquierdo, parecía realmente derrotado.

-bueno si ves el vaso medio vacío…-

Fue interrumpida por la carcajada del rey.

-vamos se sincera-

Emma se recostó como pudo lo más cerca de la ventana posible y se encogió levemente para encajar9 en el carruaje que empezaba a moverse más rápido.

-de acuerdo nuestra vida es una mierda, probablemente muramos sin conocer ese amor del que hablan en las novelas románticas, pero seguimos vivos, puede que no sea nuestra vida soñada, ¿pero qué vida lo es?-

Ahora el rey se recostó, pero desde el otro lado del carruaje para poder ver a Emma mientras hablaban, ambos recostados.

-suena a resignación- el rey se mordió el labio.

-hablaste antes de las personas normales, ¿acaso crees que la plebe no está resignada?, nacieron pobres y probablemente morirán siéndolo. -

-pero muchos de ellos felices-

-a tus ojos tal vez lo parezcan, pero seguro que al final de su vida tendrán algo de lo que quejarse, como todos los seres de este mundo. -

-no sabía que fueras tan madura, ¿Por qué ahora lo pareces? -

-porque la situación lo amerita, pero mañana volveré a querer saltar por el balcón, o bien ignorarte todo lo que pueda y evitar encontrarme contigo. -

Regina no pudo contener una sonrisa, Emma era tan diferente a lo que había conocido que se sentía más calmada, la punzadata de malestar que se habia convertido en un dolor de cabeza fue calmandose, tal vez pudieran ser amigas o amigos después de todo ¿no?, al menos eso rondaba su cabeza.

-tratare de hacer lo mismo para retribuirte esta conversación-

-uf gracias, la verdad que un día contigo y con besos incluidos, creo he tenido suficiente realeza por un día. -

Regina enrojeció, se había olvidado de ese beso, que para que negarlo había disfrutado como hacía tiempo no disfrutaba un acercamiento, siendo justos Daniel la había excitado, era su tipo, alto, fuerte pero si exagerar, caballeroso, amable y con unos ojazos.

La rubia había logrado hacer tambalear sus convicciones por unos minutos, pero era muy posible que su confusión radicara en la falta de afecto que llevaba cargando desde hacía dos años.

-y yo que hubiera jurado que me pedias más- sonrió reponiéndose de su vergüenza el rey.

Ahora fue Emma la que enrojeció.

-ni que estuviera tan desesperada-

El rey se encogió de hombros sin afectarle la respuesta.

-veamos princesita, ¿Cuál es tu tipo? - Regina se cruzó de brazos, y Emma la observo ahí acostado y se sorprendió pensando que el monarca a pesar de todo era muy atractivo, no era su tipo físicamente, pero era atractivo, diría que era muy andrógino para su gusto.

-pues veamos, me gustan varoniles- agregaba la rubia.

-propio de una damisela en apuros- la rubia gruño ante esta interrupción.

-caballerosos, amables, que no me hagan enojar, que me escuchen a pesar de que sea mujer, con instinto protector pero que también acepte mi protección, pacíficos,y no me gustan los hombres agresivos.-

-no has pensado que tal vez busques a un hombre con lado muy femenino-

La rubia se carcajeo.

-yo creía haberlo encontrado, excepto por escuchar a veces parecía estar pendiente de las aves…- comento con melancolía.

-oh vamos, no existe el hombre perfecto-

-queda totalmente demostrado- afirmaba Emma.

-me sorprende que te dejase, es fácil estar contigo, al menos hablar-

-gracias. – sonrió Emma.

-a menos que seas terrible en la cama- añadió con suficiencia.

-te gusta tocar las narices o solo lo parece. -

-me gusta e intento que se note-

-eres imposible, no sé cómo alguien como tu puede existir. -

-lo sé, soy único. - hizo una mueca de superioridad.

-no me refería a eso. -

-no trates de borrar tus hermosas palabras, casi me ha parecido escuchar nuevamente, el ronroneo de cuando te besaba. -

-yo no ronroneo, en todo caso eres tu el que lloriqueaba cual rata- añadió.

\- ¿yo lloriqueaba? -levanto su ceja derecha.

-eso parecía por tu mirada, y juraría haber escuchado un sonidito de llanto de rata-

\- ¿eso te encantaría a que sí? - el rey mordió su labio y Emma se puso nerviosa. "dios estoy coqueteando con ella, Regina para, para... no estás tan necesitada, un poco de mesura… ¡di algo! Por tu padre" se dijo así misma. - buenas noches- y giro su cabeza hacia el asiento.

-¿eh? Como vas a dormir con este sube y baja-

-sigue…que no te escucho- cerro sus ojos e ignoro las protestas de Emma.

Pero aun con sus ojos cerrados escuchaba el monologo de protestas de Emma, que seguía acusándolo de ser un muermo, y de hacer su viaje una pesadilla, hasta le decía que ojalá el carruaje se volcara y muriera.

Le resultaba divertida su histéria, le gustaba Emma, aunque era raro, para Regina era un gusto distinto a lo que sentía por Eduard, tal vez era amistad o soledad, no podía ponerle palabras a esa calma que hizo que realmente se durmiese en presencia de Emma.

Cuando algo empieza, no somos capaces de verlo, suele comenzar con pequeños detalles, cada día una dosis pequeña de esa nueva rutina en nuestra vida, vamos adaptándonos a esos gestos, palabras y discusiones.

La indiferencia toma la viva imagen de la preocupación, la preocupación pasa a ser cariño, lo que viene luego es inconcebible para algunas personas, sobre todo las que se encuentra en esa situación incómoda de admitir que algo ya está tomando forma, y que tal vez ese algo tiene la capacidad de darnos la vida o de destruirnos

 ** _Continuara ..._**

Pd: que os aparecido? Os ha gustado el acercamiento ?, os gusta la pareja?


	17. Feo y cap 17

**hola a todos este es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho, creo que todas las historias alrededor de unas veinte hojas con la misma un poco mas, por lo que espero me tengan paciencia no tengo tanto tiempo, pero como habreis notado las que aun me seguis voy lento en cuanto al tema de ir (swanqueen), pero que hago la historia me pide que vaya a un ritmo. como siempre** antes agradecer a todas las personas que dejan comentarios, y que hacen poco tiempo después de leer el tiempo sin ganas.

 **DragonWater** me alegra que me guste tanto que escribo como para esperar al siguiente, aidequispe.16 me ha costado escribir tu nick XD me alegra mucho que el beso anterior te haya gustado la verdad que tuve mis dudas.

guest me temo que no puedo acelerar mas el swanqueen que puedo decir que vas lento XD, **Kykyo** de hecho la idea era la duda de si rubí sabia la verdad o no, en este cap se explica un poco su personaje, **Paulette13** gracias por pensar que escribo oro XD aunque bueno no me considero tan buena solo que me gusta crear un mundo aparte. **15marday** si estas incognitas estan ahi, claro que yo las tengo pero no llego joo, me alegro que sigas leyendo.

 **Runcantrun** gracias por tener paciencia y también escribiré la parte en que se emma se entera de todo pero aun no llego.

 **Wajibruja** espero no te moleste lo grande de esta parte al rededor de 20 páginas casi nada XD, Ruby efectivamente no sabe la realidad de las cosas ella solo sabe lo superficial, que es el caso que el rey es homosexual cierto hasta ahora),

 **MCMD** como comprobaras. Emma no es el mar tranquilo y siempre tiene puya contra Regina. **Gués** me alegro que te guste el fic. **JBlack** pues ambas tienen la manía de querer tener la razón siempre y de ahi sus confrontaciones.

 **fairytale108** nunca me habian dicho que tenian sensacion de vértigo con una historia desconocida. Los prejuicios de la época en este caso son nuevas. en la propia Regina que a veces no sabe ni quien es

 **MCMD** , que bien me sube el animo, **Carlaurive** me alegro que vuelvas a leer el fic para no olvidarte de mi historia, **jblack** lo mismo aqui te dejo otro cap, **alunaii** jaja espero no llegar a vieja escribiendo, y nada a todos los invitados , que no dejan su nombre les dejo este cas que es bastante grande, ojalá pongan su nick que luego para citarlos con tantos invitados no se quien es quien XD.

pd algunos nick no se que le pasa al fanfiction que me cambian se ha vuelto loco.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

* * *

Regina había caído rendida en la cama, sin hacer su típica rutina de meterse en el baño por horas, estaba agotada, más de lo que había estado en años, salió del carruaje casi con los ojos cerrados mientras una Emma también cansada la abandonaba para irse a por algo de comer, para ella aquella fiesta carecía del nombre que se le daba, sin comida.

Era realmente comelona o eso pensó Regina mientras el sueño la visitaba, pensaba en la rubia, no recordaba si quiera la última vez que había conversado así con nadie, tal vez con Eduard, aunque para que negarlo, con Eduard se divertía provocándolo, era tan débil antes sus encantos y eso le seguía aun hoy fascinando.

Recordaba aquel día, aquella vez que le ordeno a Eduard que dejara de querer evitar una guerra que era imparable, recordaba sus ojos decepcionados ante su poca esperanza de poder evitar la guerra.

Flash back:

-Regina si no lo intentamos habremos fallado, yo como comandante y tu como rey- portaba esa firmeza propia de hombre de honor, Regina se acercó a él enfurecida, recordaba que era de día, las cortinas apenas dejaban entrar la luz.

-Eduard, te lo he dicho es una trampa, ¿de verdad crees que el conde nos ayudara? - Eduard asintió, - por los dioses Eduard, entra en razón planea matarnos, muerto yo, el trono quedara libre, no ves que el conde es amigo de mi tío, en que estás pensando, no hay paz, la guerra civil se viene venir, y es mejor que usemos nuestro ejército para apartar de los civiles inocentes de la destrucción que se aproxima. -

-él también es de este reino, nadie quiere ver tanta sangre, el deber de un líder es pensar en su gente-

-no iré a una trampa Eduard, lo sabes, y no te arriesgare a ti por nada del mundo ¿entiendes? –Regina acariciaba su cara con demasiada ternura a pesar de ser tan brusca muchas veces.

-Regina, ¿Qué es más importante yo o millones de personas? -dijo sin esperar la respuesta que obtendría.

-Tú imbécil, tú, más del noventa por ciento de la población de este reino, si se supiera la verdad, me decapitaría o peor me quemaría, así que, si tengo que elegir entre tú y ellos, te elijo a ti. –

Eduard negó con la cabeza, arrugo su frente, antes de murmurar:

-eres demasiado joven para entender que uno no se compara con miles. -

Regina lo agarro por la armadura haciéndolo acercar más a ella, lo hizo de la manera más posesiva posible.

-y tú eres demasiado mayor para ser tan ingenuo, no pretendas objetividad y menos de una mujer enamorada, estúpido. –Regina lo beso de manera posesiva como solía hacerlo.

Cerrando los ojos con suficiente fuerza podía recordar aquel beso, incluso podía arriesgarse más y juraría que podía saborearlos, extrañaba tanto a Eduard, había noches que solo lograba pensar en el pasado, en uno que a pesar de la vida de mentiras que le había tocado era mejor que el presente.

En el pasado estaba Eduard, el hombre más bueno a sus ojos, el de ojos color miel, que a veces parecía destrozado por la traición a su esposa, Regina no sabía decir con total seguridad, si Eduard lamento más su infidelidad o fallar a su honor.

Grace era realmente bella, sentía celos de ella, no era solo envidia, aunque podía mantenerlos a raya o al menos siempre pudo.

Quizás un día de tanto abrir los ojos deje de doler, se había auto convencido de que estaba ya aceptando la soledad, y entonces llega ella, ¿y si inconscientemente acepto un matrimonio concertado para no quedarse sola? ¿y si en el fondo ansiaba tener a alguien con el que compartir su vida?, la sola idea de ello la hizo sentirse aún más agotada.

* * *

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando antes de poder seguir dándole vueltas al tema, la noche llego para ambas, para Emma fue algo distinto.

-Agatha, gracias a dios que te encuentro despierta, me han matado de hambre- dijo con un puchero la rubia sentada ya en la mesa, frente a la cocina.

\- alteza que manía de sentarse siempre en el sitio de la servidumbre, entre usted y el rey todo se sale de lo convencional…-murmuro entre divertida y molesta.

-vamos… él es peor…- dijo mientras mordisqueaba un panecillo dulce que le había dado Agatha.

-¿ahora que te hizo?-

-me dejo hablando sola de camino al castillo, sabes lo que es tres horas sin que te respondan…es un mono feo- dijo molesta.

Agatha no pudo contener su carcajada.

-¿en serio piensas que es feo?- pregunto Agatha sirviéndose un vaso de leche o al menos eso creía la rubia.

-por supuesto, ese cabello ¿en serio que hombre lleva el pelo siempre recogido?, y ese cutis es tan suave como el culito de un bebe y no hablemos de esos ojos de asesino…-

Agatha abrió sus ojos y dio un sorbo de su bebida.

-pues no sé qué clase de monos conoces, pero yo los de cutis bonitos la verdad que no he visto ninguno-

Emma escupió sin querer algo de agua que estaba tomando en ese momento.

-¡Agathaa! ¿De todo lo que te he dicho solo te quedas con ese desliz?-Emma fruncio sus labios.

-oh vamos al rey no es feo, tal vez no sea el prototipo de hombre musculoso, alto y peludo, parece delicado y hasta elegante eso no tiene por qué ser necesariamente malo, es más muchas mujeres se han encaprichado de él, e incluso enamorado, ejemplo de ello es la señorita Ruby- dijo Agatha subiendo sus cejas burlándose de la rubia que acababa de dar una mordida gigante a su pan.

-lo sabía, eran amantes…- protesto aguantándose la rabieta.

-pues no, recuerdo una noche concreta… pero eso ya es historias de viejas, no creo le interese…-

Emma contesto rápidamente.

-ya, suéltalo, Agatha.-

-niña la curiosidad en este castillo es peligrosa. - contesto tomando asiento frente a Emma.

-me gusta el peligro, dímelo jo- se quejaba Emma cual niña pequeña.

Agatha puso sus ojos en banco ante el comportamiento de la reina.

-chiquita reina nos ha tocado-

-anda…anda-rogo cual niña.

-hará unos tres años, tal vez un poco menos, a veces me lio con las fechas-

-que sí, vete al grano, no hace falta que me cuentes como nació el rey- refunfuño la rubia.

-que impaciencia de esta juventud, - recibió una mirada de perro apunto de morder de Emma- bueno, en ese tiempo Ruby, Eduard y el rey estaban muy unidos, digamos que eran como el trio inseparable…-

-¿eduard?-

-era el general de tu esposo, también formaba parte del consejo sobre la guardia real, cargo que ahora ostenta su hijo mayor… total que Ruby era hija de la única hermana de Eduard por lo que es la sobrina de Eduard, perdió a su padre el mismo año en que llego aqui.-hizo una pausa mirando fijamente el liquido antes de continuar con un suspiro- su madre murió en el parto, así que lo único que tenía era a su tio y a sus abuelos, no obstante al estar ya mayores, su tío se ofreció a hacerse cargo, le pidió al rey si podía vigilarla desde aquí ya que al tenerla en la ciudad, le era imposible ver como se comportaba. – tomo otro sorbito- el punto es que, ella se hizo muy amiga del rey, pero no lo veía con ojos de amistad precisamente. una noche, cuando hacia mi recorrido típico por los pasillos antes de irme a la cama, la vi salir corriendo del cuarto de su majestad, con el camisón mal colocado. – concluyo mirando fijamente a Emma que se movía incomoda en su asiento.

-lo hicieron como conejos, te lo dije…- dijo entre gruñidos.

-deja de adelantarte, ¡por la madre tierra que boca tienes!, yo así no cuento nada- dijo dando un golpe con su vaso en la mesa.

-perdone… prosiga. - dijo Emma poniendo sus codos en la mesa.

-esos codos, que te doy con el otro panecillo- negó con la cabeza Agatha.

\- ¡que obsesión! que es de noche, déjame ser, llevo todo un día de diplomacias, merezco hasta subirme a esta mesa y comerme todo los panecillos del reino, hasta que mi estómago diga ¡basta!.-

-¡Cuánto drama!, bueno pues antes que pierda el hilo, días después una de las chicas que atendía a Ruby en todo, me conto que la joven estaba inconsolable, que el rey la había rechazado, y que encima fue tan amable con ella que ni si quiera pudo mostrar su rabia al verse despreciada. -

Emma abrió sus ojos.

-no lo entiendo-murmuro la más joven.

-ni tu ni nadie- la mujer mayor soltó una carcajada. -pero el rey no tiene mucho interés en esas cosas, lo único que se escuchan son rumores, y seguro más de la mitad de ellos son mentira, aunque mirad el lado bueno con usted si ha tenido algo.-

Emma se mordió sus labios, sintiéndose culpable por la futura mentira.

-pero fue por compromiso, solo fue con ánimo de consolidar el matrimonio, no es que este ciego de amor por mí-

Agatha asintió comprendiendo lo que le confesaba la reina.

-mira no todos los matrimonios son iguales, hay amores que nacen con el tiempo, eso del amor a primera vista es pura mentira de jovencitas enamoradas, yo cuando conocí a mi marido lo odiaba a muerte…ahora…lo odio más todavía-se rio ante su final.

-eso no ayuda- comento después de acabar de tragar el ultimo bocado que le quedaba.

-pero lo ame, si no hubiera sido tan cerrado de mente, si no hubiera metido la pata como lo hizo, seguiría loca por el…- añadió Agatha con la mirada algo perdida en el líquido de su vaso.

-no creo que el amor nazca a la fuerza-

-y no lo hace, pero sí que aparece cuando menos lo esperas, no podemos negar eso que dicen las abuelitas: "los amores reñidos son los más queridos-"-

-no me sirve la frasecita, esto es un compromiso sin amor no es más que un trámite…-

-¿y que es el matrimonio?, un trámite por más que echen flores cuando los dioses bendicen la unión, por más que se haga un banquete para celebrarlo.-

-me vas a tener que dar ahora chocolate para recuperarme de tu derrotismo-

-¿derrotismo?, más bien realismo, si pudiera ahora mismo le meto el papel de matrimonio a mi esposo por donde yo me sé…-

Emma se levantó veloz y arrebato el vaso de las manos de Agatha para olerlo.

-lo sabía, le estas pegando al licor y te está dando la llorona- dijo Emma triunfal antes de que Agatha le quitara el vaso de las manos para lavarlo.

-sin pruebas no hay delito, así que esto no ha pasado- mientras lavaba el vaso tarareaba una canción muy conocida en los pueblos.

Emma había aprovechado la distracción de Agatha para atacar el tarro del chocolate, con una cuchara estaba que ni se la escuchaba.

-¡hey! Reina y todo, el dulce es sagrado en este castillo- se quejó Agatha con los brazos cruzados.

-vamos piedad que he pasado más hambre que unos cuervos sin difuntos…-

Agatha volvió a sentarse y la dejo atacar su chocolate.

-que sepas que el pastel será para ti sola, y más después de haber dejado tus babas por todos lados-

-¡pastelll aceptado!- dijo poniendo uno de sus brazos levantados.

-¿ya ira a dormir? Yo estoy que me quedo dormida de pie.

-cuatro cucharones más y acabo- dijo antes de tomar una cuchara de madera enorme.

-que brutalidad…-murmuraba Agatha mientras la observaba.

-más bruto es no darte sino juguito y alcohol para una fiesta, aquí los nobles se matan de hambre…-

Emma termino poco después con su cena antes de irse a dormir se despidió de Agatha quien insistió en acompañarla a sus aposentos.

Emma había optado por ir al balcón a tomar algo de aire, le costaba conciliar el sueño desde que había llegado al castillo, cada vez le costaba menos dormirse, pero era por puro cansancio más que por comodidad, ese paisaje no era el suyo, esa alcoba no le agradaba del todo.

No sentía ese sentimiento de pertenencia que te hace sentir segura, llevaba muy poco ahí, dentro de nada haría las dos semanas, extrañaba a su madre, y aunque le costara admitirlo también a su padre.

Era curioso cuando por fin se libraba de estar bajo el yugo de sus padres se encontraba bajo el de otro, tenía la impresión que aquello no podía ser libertad, pero se sentía lo más cercano que había estado de ella y aun así en ocasiones como esa, le hacía sentirse sola.

La luz trajo consigo el día siguiente, Emma abrió sus ojos con pereza, a veces no recordaba donde estaba, luego le venía a la cabeza la imagen del rey mofándose de ella, y recordaba que estaba en el reino oscuro.

Se preparado para ir a entrenar, era lo que le hacía más ilusión, ya eran las siete de la mañana, se asomó por su balcón para ver si el rey ya estaba entrenando y efectivamente, estaba luchando con uno de sus caballeros, el monarca no llevaba ninguna armadura más que un pantalón largo de marrón y una blusa blanca y encima un chaleco que a su vez era cubierto por otro de cuero, además de unos guantes de piel que dejaban sus dedos al aire.

Emma permaneció observando un poco más, como si quisiera ver las debilidades de su marido, aunque no las llego a ver, a pesar de lo que pudiera aparentar Rex Black era realmente ágil, esquivaba sin parar golpes tras golpes, con las manos a su espalda, solo estaba usando sus pies.

El caballero parecía frustrado mientras el rey hablaba, Emma aseguraría que se estaba burlando de su lentitud, y conociendo a su alteza era lo más probable.

El joven oculto tras la armadura ataco con todo su físico al rey, era al menos quince centímetros más alto, se le echo encima, el rey no parecía asustado cuando hizo esto, el rey se agacho poso una mano en el suelo, para así tomar potencia en uno de sus pies, dio un leve giro, la patada hizo que el caballero cállese hacia delante, el monarca ya había salido del aterrizaje forzoso del contrincante.

Para sorpresa de la observadora de aquel entrenamiento, el rey llamaba a cuatro caballeros más para que lo atacaran a la vez, Emma juraría que eran los más fuertes en términos físicos, o al menos eso había visto cuando miraba de vez en cuando aquellas prácticas.

El rey seguía sin usar sus manos, uno de los hombres lanzo un puñetazo a su cara, dos le atacaron por los laterales, el siguiente por la espalda, con un movimiento que nunca había visto, el rey fue hacia el puñetazo de su adversario de enfrente esquivándolo lo justo para dar un salto que luego tomaría altura al usar los hombros del caballero como soporte, dio una pirueta en el aire, antes de caer sobre el terreno, se había librado así de los ataques simultáneos, los contrincantes parecían no entender lo que sucedía, hasta que vieron la estratagema del rey que pronto se dirigió hacia el caballero que estaba más cerca y dio un golpe seco con su pierna en la cara del hombre, la sangre baño de pronto el escenario, la nariz rota lucia terrible y el hombre no pudo hacer otra cosa que llevarse las manos a la cara, los otros tres atacaron a la vez al ver que el rey pretendía ir de uno en uno.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes el monarca corrió hacia sus oponentes, pero fue al que estaba en el laterla derecho quien prentendia dar una patada alta, Rex agarro la pierna para luego empujar hacia los otros dos impidiendo asi su ataque, no obstante uno vio venir la jugada y esquivo a tiempo, fue con su puño preparado para arremeter con todo, cuando asesto el golpe, el rey dio una patada baja, que coincidió con las piernas abiertas del hombre, este callo al suelo adolorido, los otros dos se levantaron después de la colision, el rey cambio de forma de combate o eso pensó Emma, pues los dos caballeros parecían no entender que sucedia, dos manos al frente abiertas haciendo posturas que no eran usuales en los combates del reino oscuro.

Un ataque de los hombres toco al rey, pero el rey lo había parado con sus manos aminorando el golpe, el otro también ataco por la espalda del rey con la intención de retenerlo por el cuello para sujetarlo, sin embargo en un movimiento agil logró que el hombre acabara en el suelo pues el rey había usado uno su pie derecho para golpearlo, giro su cuerpo lo suficiente para este golpe, el otro aprovechaba la distracción pero fue contenido por los brazos del rey que defendían el cuerpo del mismo, pronto el hombre atacó ya sin pensar sus movimientos parecía desesperado, gritaba incluso, el rey dio un empujón que utilizo de impulso para hacer un giro y desenfundar varias patadas rápidas directas a la cara del hombre, Emma conto al menos diez golpes rápidos, el casco que este poseía voló lejos de su dueño y este se derrumbo ensangrentado.

El monarca dio una leve reverencia y agradeció el combate para luego retirarse a la zona de arco, Emma bajo los escalones de dos en dos para llegar rápido al entrenamiento.

Fue a por el arco que primero vio y fue directa al campo de tiro sin mirar al rey, pero este si que se acerco a ella y eso que estaba en la otra punta del lugar de entrenamiento.

-llegas tarde, princesita, esto señora no es un juego- dijo Rex en un tono tan áspero que le causo escalofríos.

Cuando Emma giro su cuello para verle ya no estaba, había vuelto a su posición, estaba concentrado nuevamente en su tiro, Emma se quedo observándolo, y pudo ver las miradas de los caballeros, a los que había vencido la mitad mostraban admiración pero la otra, una profunda rabia, algunos habían tenido que retirarse a la zona medica del campo.

Emma trato de distraerse de los cuchicheos que empezaban a sonar mas alto sobre todo en su zona la mas alejada del rey.

-es imposible que alguien tan pequeño te haya dado una paliza- se mofaba un joven que no tenia la armadura puesta, Emma calculo que debia tener unos diecisiete años, el otro mas grande de unos veinte dos, bufaba mientras sujetaba su nariz que al parecer le habían colocado a la vieja usanza.

-tú no sabes lo que es capaz de hacer… ¿es que no has escuchado la historias o qué? -

-ahora me dirás que es inmortal como dicen los rumores y que no sangra- se rio otro soldado que se unía al debate.

\- ¿lo veis sangrar?, nos venció a la vez, y no uso casi sus manos, y no hablemos de ti grandullón, un uno contra uno y te dio tremendo baño-

-¡hey déjame!- hablo el primero en luchar que tampoco tenía la cara muy bien parada.- yo al menos tengo escusa pero tu tuviste ayuda y ni con esas…- gruño para tomar de nuevo el arco que había botado en el suelo.

-no es normal…-

El primero en luchar comenzó de nuevo a apuntar y fallo.

-se te da de pena, menos mal que la espada se te da y que tienes ese cuerpo si no estarías vendiendo tomates-critico el jovencito.

-tu sigue, que te vas a tragar el arco con las flech…-

Un sonido sordo atravesó el campo y dio en la diana de ese caballero que había fallado, el rey había disparado la flecha que había dado justo en el centro, Emma pudo ver sus ojos, parecían pedir orden, como si hubiera escuchado todo lo que cuchicheaban, por un momento sintió pánico, esa flecha había pasado a su lado, el rey le había devuelto la misma moneda que ella uso hacia una semana, y encima aprovecho para sembrar aún más rumores sobre las capacidades militares del rey.

Los caballeros estaban todavía con los ojos muy abiertos ante la intervención del rey, dos de ellos se fueron a otras zonas de entrenamientos huyendo de la furia del Rex Black. El jovencito es el único que se quedó.

-vale eso me ha hecho sudar.-

-lárgate si no me ha dado la flecha de regalo en mi pecho es porque su esposa esta por aquí, odia que se hable sobre él a sus espaldas muchos aquí lo saben, ¡vete ya!-

"entonces no había disparado directamente a los caballeros ¿por qué estaba yo en su campo de visión?" Emma negó ante este pensamiento "qué clase de tirano hace una cosa así", dio un golpe en el suelo y se decidió que no iba a vivir arrodillada.

Agarro su arco tan fuerte como pudo, retrocedió un par de pasos buscando el mejor Angulo, preparo su flecha y disparo, fijo su vista en su esposo luego desvió su vista hacia tres flechas encajadas en la diana que el rey acababa de acertar.

Emma tomo aire, coloco la flecha en la posición indicada toco levemente su labio y soltó una flecha, y luego otra y finalmente una última, mientras las soltaba iba acercando sus pasos hacia el espacio en el que estaba el rey.

Uno de los caballeros que había por ahí también entrenando el tiro al blanco se estaba alejando discretamente después de ver el lanzamiento del monarca hacia una de las dianas de sus compañeros, y se alejó aún más cuando vio a Emma retando así a su esposo.

Rex la observaba a ella y a sus flechas atravesada por otras. Tomás ya estaba junto al monarca con los brazos cruzados negando con vehemencia este comportamiento, Emma ya estaba frente a ambos.

-que sea la última vez que tratas de dar una lección a mi costa- dijo de manera tajante Emma.

El rey la observo primero sus ojos, después su nariz, sus labios, su barbilla noto su mandíbula apretada, presto atención a la trenza que ahora estaba posada en su hombro, luego observo su cuello tenso, su postura defensiva, esa camisa beige abotonada con ese pantalón de equitación negro, si Regina no se conociera, juraría que sintió atracción, le perturbaba más de lo normal verla furiosa. Le fascinaba que fuera capaz de volver a desafiarla pero a la vez odiaba lo deslenguada que podía llegar a ser Emma White .

Emma iba a seguir con sus quejas cuando el rey en cinco rápidas zancadas estaba delante de ella, agarro la barbilla de la reina con su mano derecha, acaricio suavemente y luego la soltó.

-está bien amor- dijo tan dulce que Emma se quedó pálida.

-q…¿qué?- pregunto en tono de sorpresa.

La sonrisa de medio lado del rey la hizo enrojecer de furia, cuando el rey ofrecio su mano para que ella la tomase, Emma dio un golpe seco en ella alejándola de su vista.

-ni cuando te digo cosas bonitas calmas la fiera que llevas dentro- el rey caminaba junto a Emma que se dirigía a Tomas que había estado reprobando en todo momento el comportamiento de ambos.

-yo tendré una fiera, sin embargo, empiezo a dudar que tu seas capaz de hilar más de dos ideas-protesto Emma.

-¿ahora que hice?- pregunto el rey con su cara más sonriente, en realidad estaba disfrutando, había querido molestar a Emma desde que la vio hoy.

-como no te funciona la actitud agresiva pasas a la pasiva- murmuro Emma

-querida, yo nunca soy pasivo-

"maldición, otra vez estoy ¿coqueteando?" se dijo Regina al notar que eso había sido una insinuación pura y dura.

Emma puso sus ojos en blanco.

-pues díselo a quien le interese-

-me rompes el corazón- dijo el rey dándose un golpe suave en el pecho. – veo que además de la impuntualidad hay que agregar tu desprecio hacia mi. -

-algo que tu fomentas. - añadió Emma

-¡por los dioses! ¿queréis parar?, ya decía yo que lo que me habían contado de la fiesta era demasiado bonito para ser verdad, reina Emma, por favor quiere dejar de usar el arco para arremeter contra el rey. –tomo aire antes de seguir con su frustración - ¡que vergüenza de veras!, y usted…-dijo señalando al rey quien se apuntó así mismo con el pulgar.- sí usted, deje de provocarla, lo que ha hecho no ha estado bien- gruño antes de empezar a caminar enfurecido lejos de aquella pareja.

-¡pero yo tengo razón!- gritaba Emma a Tomas que se iba alejando pero paro en seco al escuchar la afirmación de Emma.

-¡aaahhh!- fue lo único que dijo antes de seguir su camino hacia el castillo.

El rey estaba riéndose, sin control, nunca ninguno de sus caballeros lo había visto reir asi, se tapó su boca y trato de alejarse de Emma para contener la risa, de hecho casi había corrido hacia el lugar donde guardaba sus cosas, había abierto la puerta, y se había metido tan rápido como pudo, Emma entro al ver que huía del entrenamiento.

\- ¿se puede saber qué te pasa ahora?-pregunto Emma que entro sin pedir permiso y vio al rey en uno de los bancos sentados riéndose con lágrimas en los ojos, rojo cual tomate.- ¿te estas riendo?-

-es que… Tomas… jamás se había puesto a gritar- seguía riéndose y tocándose el estómago. - y mira que yo he hecho cosas- seguía riéndose- dioses eres incorregible. - se secaba las lágrimas que le salían de tanto reír.

Emma se puso roja.

-tú también lo pusistes así, no yo solita- dijo Emma tocándose su cuello de manera culpable .

-como no, yo solo trataba de dar una lección a mi guardia-dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Emma fue hacia una de las estanterías mientras se animaba a preguntar, el rey se estaba quitando el chaleco de cuero, emma le lanzo una ojeada como si esperara ver más, algo que no paso.

-¿es verdad lo que dicen los rumores?- pregunto volviendo la vista a los tablones. –¿ no puedes morir?-

Regina lanzo su atuendo a unos estantes cercanos.

-tal maldición gracias a los dioses no tengo- respondió agarrando uno de sus botes con crema.

Si se fijaba Emma podía ver sus manos rojas, después de los golpes que paro con ellas.

-¿entonces cual maldición padeces?-

Regina se detuvo en su tarea de untarse aquel mejunje por sus manos, "¿porque siempre entendía más de lo que pretendía contar?, para su sorpresa Emma no espero ninguna respuesta hacia esa pregunta y simplemente cambio de tema.

-he visto tu entrenamiento y no entiendo porque te tienes en tan baja estima como luchador, eres fuerte-

-confundes lo que ven tus ojos con la realidad, vistes a alguien más rápido, recursivo, y mucho más entrenado, pero no soy tan fuerte como el grandullón de hoy, vencí porque cubro mis deficiencias con otras cualidades, tuve que aprender que alguien como yo, debe saber más tipos de luchas, debe entrenarse el doble, y sobre todo nunca debe bajar la guardia, sino seria un blanco fácil.-

-no lo parecias…-

-manejo ocho tipos de lucha diferente, he entrenado cada año desde que tenía doce, siempre de un tipo distinto por recomendación o más bien imposición de mi tutor-

-¿por que?- Emma dejo de mirar al estante para observar al rey que había tomado una tela gruesa para quitarse el sudor de la cara y el cuello aunque no se veía a simple vista.

-porque era débil, y los débiles o se adaptan o mueren-

-¿como yo?- pregunto emma mirándola a los ojos, al contrario que Regina ella si estaba sudada.

-mírate Emma, prácticamente has amenazado a un rey, ¿eres debil? - pregunto el rey con una sonrisa. –hablemos mientras caminamos que tengo hambre, espero Agatha haya preparado carne- pidió, aunque parecía mas una orden, señalo la salida e invito a emma salir antes que el, aunque esto ocasiono un gruñido enojado.

-no entiendo porque las damas deben ir primero. - murmuraba.

-porque si hay algún peligro fuera, serán las primeras en morir- el rey comenzó a reírse ante los ojos asombrados de emma- eres tu quien me ha puesto la oportunidad en bandeja. -

-eres terrible como marido-

-querida, tu tampoco eres el top ten de las esposas modelos, tienes una vena homicida en tu interior.- el rey se hizo los flecos que se habían escapado de su pequeña cola hacia atrás.

-imagino que tu de instinto asesino sabrás de sobra. -

-ahí me has pillado- el rey puso su mano sobre el pecho de emma para hacerla parar, esta se detuvo en seco, una lanza había caído medio metro delante de ambas, y se había clavado en la tierra.

El rey saco la pesada lanza de su confinamiento, era una de las que usaban los novatos, no era tan pesada como las que se usaba oficialmente, el joven que la empuñaba observaba los ojos furiosos del rey, este se puso en posición para lanzarla, y así lo hizo, el joven vio el arma que se le había escapado a su lado, enterrada a unos veinte centímetros de él, segundos después trago la saliva que se había atorado en su garganta.

\- ¡o aprendes a usarla o te largas! - grito el rey que hizo un gesto para Emma que había perdido el color ante la casi muerte.

-¿es normal que pase esto?- preguntaba emma siguiendo el paso del rey.

-no, solo tu atentas contra mi vida, ese chico hoy recibirá una bienvenida para torpes-murmuro con rabia.

-¿y esa cual es?- pregunto emma mientras observaba al rey que caminaba junto a ella.

-la que reciben alguien que casi mata a otra persona por negligente y si esa persona a la que podría haber herido es la reina o el rey debe pagarlo, nadie quiere un negado en un campo de batalla, … esta noche será interesante… -

Emma no sabia si sentirse alagada ante tanta protección o aterrada, trato de apartar esas preguntas de su mente.

-esta noche ni se te ocurra, me tienes que acompañar- aparecia de la nada la madre de Regina.

-ya empezamos, cuando salimos te quejas- agrego Regina.

-hola emma- saludo la madre Regina que había coincidido muy pocas veces con la rubia o mas bien lo había evitado.

-hola alteza- hizo una pequeña inclinación.

El rey se reia ante la forma de dirigirse a su madre

-oh por favor ahora esa eres tu, yo a lo mucho soy reina madre-

-reina madre de los desastres-

-hey que soy tu madre, ¡vamos quiero cenar fuera!, ¡estas cuatro paredes acabaran envejeciendome!- rogaba su madre sujeta ya del brazo del rey, dejando a Rex en el centro de ambas mujeres.

-que no- contestaba enojado.

-¿de verdad se puede salir a comer por fuera?- preguntaba emocionada emma sacando un quejido del rey.

-claro que si, ¡ni que fuéramos prisioneras! - agregaba. -¿verdad gatito?-

-NOO, y ya no me digas asi-

-¿por que no gatito?- pregunto Emma ahora mas burlona.

-¿ves?- le pregunto a su madre- ahora por tu culpa tendre que aguantarla.- se quejo.

-vamos gatito, salgamos de aquí, no respiro, necesito aire puro-

-en la ciudad lo que menos hay es aire puro, como mucho un olor a mierda poco natural. -

-esa boca, que esta tu madre presente- regaño Emma, aunque lo hacía de pura maldad.

Regina acerco sus labios al oído izquierdo de emma, ya que estaba en su lado derecho.

-esta boca…no es tuya- susurro el rey.

"¿Qué significado tenia eso? ¿Quién quiere su boca? ¿se refiere a eso?" pensaba Emma arrugando la frente ante la incomprensión.

-anda cari, salgamos, también emma necesita conocer a su súbditos-escusaba la ex reina regente.

-sabes bien que cada vez que salimos te quejas, además que tenemos que vestirnos como gente normal, no con tus vestidos de gala, por los dioses no eres discreta para nada. -

-ire de negro-aseguraba.

-¿y yo puedo ir con pantalones?- preguntaba emma uniéndose a la emoción de la mujer mas mayor.

-mira la otra, una que seguro quiere usar la pamela y ahora tu pretendes ir rompiendo normas sociales- negaba Regina.

-si no las rompo yo ¿entonces quién? - añadía Emma

Regina bufo, sin embargo, coraline sí que percibió algo insólito, Emma era distinta, las pocas veces que la había tratado tenía cierto parecido a Regina.

Una parte de ella se alegró, pero otra veía ese extraño ambiente casi cómplice y sentía preocupación, Regina carecía prácticamente de amistades y la única amiga que tuvo real fue Ruby y acabo en desastre.

Aun recordaba la tristeza que padeció su hija al contarle que su única amiga real, se había "encaprichado de ella" aunque Coraline lo sabía, esa pobrecita se había enamorado de otra mujer sin ser consiente de ello, y tal vez si Regina hubiera dicho su secreto Ruby la hubiera apoyado, al menos ella estaría aquí, sin embargo prefirió callarlo, no contar que su amor por Eduard era entre lo que cabe correcto.

Regina jamás hablo de sus sentimientos por Eduard, pero una madre lo sabe, ve ese aprecio cubierto por un aire falso de hostilidad, y ahora su hija estaba condenada a la soledad sentimental, no sabia como protegerla, y en cierta forma Emma era una muestra de su poca fuerza para defender a su hija. No obstante, para su sorpresa Regina parecía menos resignada a su lado, incluso animada, había dejado dormido esa oscuridad que se había apoderado de su corazón, la misma que creció con la marcha de Eduard.

* * *

La noche tiño el cielo de estrellas, trayendo consigo una nueva aventura.

-vamos Regina, no me hagas rogarte, necesito este vestido- rogaba Coraline a su hija que estaba abrochándose la camisa beige.

-vas como una duquesa al menos usa un vestido menos costoso. -

-es normal, cariño soy una reina, no tengo de eso en mi guardarropa. -

-dirás ex reina…-murmuro el Regina con firme intención de picarla.

La madre de Regina hizo un puchero ante esas palabras.

-una reina caída en desgracia en todo caso-respondió de manera altiva provocando que su hija soltara un suspiro.

-ya empezamos…-murmuro Regina poniendo los ojos en blanco, antes de salir y dejar a su madre con armario.

Poco después fue a la habitación de Emma, toco la puerta dos veces antes de escuchar el permiso para invadir la instancia.

El vestido que llevaba era completamente blanco, una tela bastante fina o al menos eso le pareció, cubría hasta los tobillos, tenía un bordado en el lateral derecho con las iniciales de la familia real White, la parte superior estaba tapada desde los hombros hasta los brazos dejando solo ver el cuello y el escote en forma de corazón, no pudo apartar la vista de ella y de su cabello suelto completamente libre.

-Solo me falta el calzado y un abrigo- digo Emma mientras buscaba debajo de la cama.

-que buscas- pregunto Regina ahora a su lado, desviando su mirada sin querer a las curvas de su ya esposa. "dioses ¿qué me pasa? "negó con la cabeza la mujer.

-buscando unos zapatos que son cómodos, me lo regalo Irma- Regina levanto su ceja ante la mención de esa mujer.- mi nana.-

-ah- asintió comprensiva. -

-aquí están- saco unos zapatos tenía un cisne bordado, y un tacon bastante pequeño por lo que le gustaba mucho a Emma.

-son bonitos-

Emma se sentó en la cama para ponérselos, pero no espero que el rey se arrodillara, para colocárselos.

-¿qué haces?- pregunto Emma sin entender nada.

-ayudarte- concluyo con un encogimiento de hombros con el codo derecho apoyado en su rodilla, sujeto el zapato del pie derecho en sus manos con una delicadeza que dejo a Emma en shock, Emma levanto su pie del suelo mientras el rey encaba el zapato en su pie.

-tienes pies de troll- aseguro el monarca.

Con la pierna liberada piso el pie del monarca que se quejó, pero siguió con el otro zapato.

-tienes los pies y el carácter- aseguro el rey sonriendo.

Emma miro hacia el techo soltando un quejido de frustración, sintió las manos cálidas del rey en la parte superior de su tobillo, durante unos segundos cerro los ojos, hasta que se dio cuenta que el monarca ya estaba de pie, y fue directa hacia su armario.

-hay que comprarte más ropa- aseguro Regina.

-no hace falta- protesto la princesa.

-no es una opción, eres la reina, esto no es el guardarropa de una. -

-que no tenga tu necesidad de almacenaje no me quita mi título- rezongo como acostumbraba.

El monarca se había metido dentro del ropero buscando un abrigo para ponerla sobre la reina encontró uno que era como una túnica color verde oscuro, iba enlazada en la parte del cuello, además de que poseía un gorro en caso de querer cubrir su rostro.

-este- dijo dándoselo a Emma, que simplemente observo el tejido.

\- ¿porque? - dijo desafiante.

-porque realza el color de tus ojos- contesto-además me gusta que puedas cubrir tu rostro en caso de necesidad, no me gustaría que pasara ningún incidente, pero es bueno prevenir. –¿Vamos por mi madre? - pregunto el rey ya en la puerta, cuando Emma ya había aceptado la elección del monarca.

Regina hubiera preferido no haberse repetido esa noche, pero lo cierto era que se lo estaba pasando bien con los comentarios de su madre en un restaurante del centro del reino, en la "zona alta" donde muchos nobles iban a hacer su vida social, habían bastantes guardias por diferentes punto de la ciudad que debían proteger el reino de conflictos internos por lo que al menos pudo comprobar que esto se estaba cumpliendo, no era mucho de salir a explorar, eso era más propio de su madre, algo que había heredado más su hermano Rex, ella prefería solo salir por motivos de fuerza mayor no por ocio, sin embargo estaba disfrutando la cara de Emma mientras saboreaba la comida que ahí servían. La conversación giro entorno al ridículo que había hecho cuando era más joven con el protocolo.

-en la celebración de sus trece años, se metio en una competencia de tiro con arco con uno de los hijos mayores de los nobles más poderosos del reino, recuerdo que en vez de apuntar a su diana apunto a la del contrario y acertó cada una de las flechas desde el doble de distancia, el muchacho había empezado a llorar al ver como las flechas pasaban a su lado.- dijo entre risas la reina.

Regina negó en desaprobación.

-era un niño engreído- murmuro. Emma asintió comprensiva antes echarse a reír.

Así había trascurrido la noche, para sorpresa de las tres había sido muy ameno. Leonard las observaba desde una distancia prudencial aunque el rey lo había invitado a sentarse pero este declino la invitación, Regina sabía que lo hacía para pasar poco tiempo con su madre porque se le notaba que no era capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima, no sabía cómo habían aguantado tanto sin acabar liándose pero le daba cierto pesar la idea de que no sucediera nada por puros prejuicios, al fin y al cabo para ella era mejor que su madre tuviera a alguien que se preocupara por su bienestar y en caso de que ella muriera él la defendería.

Regina había pensado mucho en la muerte últimamente sobre todo cuando su tío la visitaba, era como un mal presagio, había noches que soñaba que se ahogada en su propia sangre.

-en que piensas- pregunto emma en un susurro mientras caminaban hasta el carruaje, mientras la madre de Regina parloteaba ahora con Leonard recomendándole el lugar.

-si te lo dijera te asustarías- aseguro el rey con su típica sonrisa burlona, como si supiese el significado del universo.

-nunca lo sabrás- contesto la rubia todavía esperando una respuesta del monarca.

-si quieres te lo cuento en casa- murmuro rápidamente cuando vio que su madre ya estaba acaparando la atención de ambas.

-gatito, subámonos- dijo muy contenta la mujer más mayor.

-pense que te quedarías mas tiempo con Leonard- dijo con una sonrisa engreída provocando que su madre se subiera sin esperar al carruaje, dejando a emma confusa.

El viaje fue relativamente mas corto del anterior que había vivido emma y el rey, Emma no dejaba de mirarlo, parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos mientras observaba por la ventana.

-no te preocupes Emma, mi hijo a veces prefiere pensar- aseguraba Coraline al ver la mirada de Emma fija en el monarca.

-¿por qué?-

La reina susurro la respuesta.

-desde peque…-ahí hizo una pausa como si dudara unos segundos- pequeño, siempre ha sido demasiado reservado, su padre decía que era como él, a veces al verlo asi de distraído me recuerda mucho a él, cuando estaba preocupado, sobre todo, se quedaba un tanto ido, como si estuviera muy lejos de mi. - dijo en todo nostálgico.

-¿entonces está preocupado?-

-es probable, llevar un reino es estresante y más este…- dijo con comprensión.

Emma asintió, poco después el rey la observaba sin pestañear, Emma no pudo evitar moverse incomoda en su sitio "¿a que venia esa mirada?" se pregunto asi misma la rubia,pocos segundos hicieron falta para que el rey volviera a distraerse con las vistas desde la ventana del carruaje. Diez minutos después se puso en pie lo poco que permitia el carruaje, toco la vetanilla que permitia hablar con el conductor del carruaje, Leonard abrió la ventana rápidamente.

-he visto un carruaje cerca- informo el rey con cierto grado de preocupasion.

-si nosotros también lo hemos visto, pero parece que también va hacia el castillo- aseguro el hombre con mala cara.

-entonces apura a los caballos, aquí somos muy débiles para una emboscada.- aseguraba el monarca.

-si, majestad. - asintió el caballero, mientras el otro murmuraba algo preocupado.

El rey cerro la ventana.

\- ¿por eso no hablabas?- pregunto Emma.

El rey se sentó bien nuevamente observando el mismo punto.

-sí-

-cariño ya podías habernos avisado. – decía su madre un poco preocupada.

-falta la mitad del camino, no quería arruinaros la noche- comento colocándose unos flecos rebeldes que se soltaron de su coleta por las brisas de viento que entraban por la ventana.

Emma gimió impotente, se cambió de sitio para ponerse al lado del rey y abrir la otra ventana.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto el rey sin comprender porque Emma estaba a su lado.

-si voy a morir, me gustaría poder evitarlo…- dijo recogiéndose el cabello en una cola.

-no vamos a morir- aseguraba Regina.

-si no hubiera tal posibilidad no estarías tan serio ¿no? -

-mi debes es preocuparme- protesto el rey.

-tu deber es informarnos del peligro- dijo Emma como quien reprende a un niño.

-yo soy el rey no tengo porque informar de nada. - aseguraba.

Por otro lado, Coraline estaba viendo toda aquella interacción, se la pasaban discutiendo, no sabía si calificar aquello como un matrimonio real…

-tu seras el rey, pero se supone que yo soy la reina.- dijo Emma cruzándose de brazos a la defensiva.

-¿y eso que?, rey en este reino es mas que reina…- respondio también tomando la postura defensiva de la reina.

-ya empezamos…-murmuro Emma.- si no sacas de paseo al simio rey no te quedas tranquilo…-

-¿simio?-

-mico feo y peludo-

-¡no soy eso!- decía el monarca arrugando la frente.

-yo no soy una reina florero y aquí estamos…-

-que no quieras no quiere decir que no debas serlo-

\- ¿quién ha estipulado que las reinas deben ser inútiles? -

-a mí no me pelees, lucha contra el mundo…-alego el monarca.

-tu eres quien domina este reino, esto es culpa tuya- afirmaba Emma con tono agrio.

-técnicamente son leyes desde hace más de doscientos años- añadía la ex reina ganándose la mirada de Emma.- yo fui reina regente hasta que Rex cumplió los quince años y sufrí más de cuatro intentos de derrocarme, solo por ser mujer.- aseguro la mujer más mayor con una mueca.

-lo hicistes bien madre- decía con cierto tono de orgullo el rey, ganándose la mirada de Emma.- ¿qué?- se quejó el rey.

-nada…-

-si fuera nada no me mirarías como si quisieras preguntar algo. -

-yo no tengo que preguntarte nada, total tomas decisiones sin preguntar. -

-no sabía que no preocupar era tomar una decisión. -

-no hacer es una decisión- aseguraba Emma.

-vale pues yo hare como que no te escucho-

-perfecto- contesto Emma observandao el paisaje temiendo lo peor.

-creo que serán los veinte minutos más largo de mi vida.- murmuro la ex reina.

Las protestas de Regina y Emma duraron hasta que llegaron al castillo, la primera en salir del carruaje fue la rubia que solo se despidió rápidamente de la madre del rey.

-que carácter…-dijo la ex reina mientras salía con su hija del transporte.

-insoportable.- aseguro Regina.- ¿mama?- llamo la atención d ela mujer mas mayor cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente de los caballeros y del carruaje.

-dime cariño.- Coraline estaba ya tiritando debido al frio.

Regina se estaba rascando la cabeza, y su madre juraría que se estaba poniendo colorada.

-¿tu crees que soy feo?-

Coraline no pudo evitar ponerse a reír en alto.

-cariño por favor…- decía mientras le decía de caminar a los establos para hablar más tranquilos en un lugar más alejado. -no puedes ser feo, eres una mujer hermosa-dijo esto en voz muy baja.

-o sea que soy hermosa ¿cómo mujer? -

Su madre asintió ante esto.

-entonces ¿cómo hombre no? -

-Regina por el amor de los dioses, ¿te das cuenta que es una locura tu pregunta? –cuestiono acariciando la barbilla de su hija como cuando era pequeña.

-mama, responde y déjate de lógicas…- dijo Regina apoyada en el establo.

-a ver yo te veo bonita y bonito- termino la mujer más mayor.

La joven bufo ante la respuesta de su madre.

-de verdad te ha afectado lo que te dijo, solo estaba enojadas, las mujeres cuando nos molestamos decimos muchas cosas ¿o no? -

Regina asintió no del todo convencida. No podía describir el motivo exacto que la tenía tan inseguro o insegura, no sabía si quería ser atractivo como hombre estaba realmente confusa, ¿peludo? "¡pero que pelo!" negó con vehemencia ante tal posibilidad, "no soy peluda "se decía mientras subida los escalones para entrar al castillo, Emma le había tocado el ego, se dirigió hacia la cocina donde estaba Agatha dándole golpes a la masa.

-vaya cuando no es una es el otro- decía Agatha aplanando aquello con bastante esfuerzo.

-¿emma?- cuestiono.

La mujer asintió mientras seguida golpeando con rabia.

-ya entiendo porque el pan nunca se te queda duro- decía el rey con ironía sacando una sonrisa de Agatha.

-demasiadas visitas reales a deshoras veo últimamente. - aseguraba. - dime que te pasa. -

-nada…- decía el rey mientras rebuscaba en los muebles de cocina y sacaba una botella de licor de la que bebía Agatha.

-eso no es mío- aseguraba Agatha sin dejar la masa.

El sonrió sabiendo la gran mentira de la mujer, tomo dos copas y vertió el líquido en su interior. Coloco una en el extremo de la mesa y otra en otro, se sentó donde estaba al comienzo quedando frente a aquella copa sin dueño de momento.

Agatha dejo la masa y acepto la invitación sutil del rey.

-¿qué sucede?- interrogo la empleada sabiendo que esto solo sucedía cuando el monarca necesitaba consejo.

-Emma- dijo sin más.

La mujer asintió comprensiva esperando que empezara a informarla de la situación que lo tenía así.

-me dijo feo y peludo…- suspiro.

Agatha aguanto la risa tras su copa.

-te he visto- amenazo el rey con su mirada.

-perdón majestad, es solo que nunca pensé que alguien le dijera esas cosas en su cara.- se sinceró la mujer.

El rey carraspeo tratando de formular las preguntas que se le atoraban.

-¿Por qué soy el rey?- Agatha asintió levemente.- ¿lo soy?¿feo y peludo?-Agatha negó escondiendo la sonrisa como malamente podía. –esa chica es…- el rey estaba enojado, más de lo que diría en alto.

-¿encantadora?- pregunto Agatha viendo como el rey ante su pregunta tomo de un trago todo el brebaje que había servido hace apenas unos minutos.

-usted no me mentiría ¿verdad? - Agatha negó más efusivamente. Poco después el monarca se puso en pie y se aproximó hacia la puerta por donde había entrado.

-alteza- pronuncio Agatha para llamar la atención del rey, este paro sus pasos para girar levemente su cuerpo y atender al llamado de su empleada de confianza.

-¿si?- cuestiono levantando una ceja Regina.

-le gusta- añadió Agatha sin esperar respuesta a sus palabras.

-por supuesto que no.- dijo tajante el monarca segundo antes de volver a retomar el camino a su cuarto.

La realidad golpea durísimo cuando sabemos que está naciendo un interés fuera de lo habitual en nuestro ser, y es en ese momento en el que somos conscientes de que todo lo que podía salir mal, lo hace.

Tratamos de ignorarlo pero conforme pasan los días la venda se nos va cayendo de los ojos, y nuestra visión se vuelve más nítida al percibir que estamos huyendo de algo inevitable.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **fanfiction me ha cambiado todo el cap hasta los agradecimientos, y he tenido que volver a ponerlo no era ni legible,paracia yo tarzan y vostros/as jane, unas cosas rarisimas, asi que esta vez fanfiction no ha puesto de su parte XD...recordad que este cap abarca dos dias, espero que no resulte pesado he tratado de dividir un poco.**_


	18. Necedad cap 18

**hola a todos, antes que nada agradecer a los que comentan pues si ellos ya habia dejado la historia un poco en el olvido ya que ando sin mucho tiempo, pero viendo tantos comentarios en poco tiempos pues me ha animado a ponerme un poco las pilas.**

como siempre contesto a los que dejan su **rw** ;

 **lupitha95** ya la continuacion ha llegado rapido, guest es un poco mas complicado el tema de eduard, **kykyo** me alegra que te guste el temperamento de emma, **Guesst** si regina ya esta sintiendo algo espero este cap te guste, me alegra que los golpes de humor te guste, por mas que lo intento soy incapaz de no poner alguna puya, **Dragonwater** que gusto me da que te guste tanto la historia como para apresurarte para leerla, gracias por esperar por los cap y sguir aqui leyendo, **AlexSQ** que bonito que te emocionara tanto XD, **Shabellita** no me he olvidado solo que ando ocupadilla y bueno con los rw tan rapido me dan mas ganas de sacar tiempo de donde sea, alunaii jaja lo de tarzan no era parte de la historia sino de mis quejas eh, y si emma es toca narices, **Jblack** creo aqui se tocara mas ltema que preguntabas, **15marday** pues si la atraccion esta ahi XD, eduard quieras o no forma parte de Regina, la madre de regina es mas intuitiva de lo que aparenta, **Runcatrun** Regina siempre espera su muerte, ha vivido preparada para morir, menos mal que te gustan sus charlas porque casi todo el fic es interaccion. **Guest** es bueno ver que el fic gusta tanto como para considerarlo de esos que empiezas y quieres leerlo todo de golpe, el final aun nos falta para llegar ahi,seguire la historia adelante no te preocupes aunque voy lento pero seguro., **Guest** ya viene la actualizacion calmaa, **gioconda91** pues la verdad no la considero tan increible solo normal pero tu eres la lectora, gracias por decirme que es una joya es todo un cumplido.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 18**_

* * *

El sol apareció consiguiendo que Emma abriera los ojos con un dilema "salir de la cama o no", estaba furiosa todavía, el rey se portaba como si fuera un adorno. Se levantó "por los dioses" murmuro enojada había dejado su casa para proteger a su futuro hijo, sin embargo, ¿qué era de ella?, se había casado con un orangután, un ignorante que la veía como sexo débil, como ganado solo por ser mujer.

Estaba tan frustrada, ya eran las ocho de la mañana y pasaba de ir al "entrenamiento con ese", lleno la bañera lentamente mientras el vapor llenaba la estancia, cuando ya estaba llena metió su mano en el interior notando la temperatura. Suspiro ante aquel contacto y se desnudó lentamente antes de meterse.

Tomo el jabón entre sus manos creando espuma, limpio cada capa de piel necesaria para aliviar su estrés. Hundió su cabeza en el agua, aguanto la respiración hasta que no pudo más y saco su cabeza del agua.

Pasaron los minutos y siguió en ese lugar pensando en su situación, quería salir corriendo de ahí y volver bajo el yugo de su padre, jamás pensó que echaría de menos al hombre testarudo que siempre tenía el sermón exacto para hacerla sentir que el deber estaba primero que el querer, extrañaba a su madre todo lo opuesto a su padre, increíblemente comprensiva pero débil de salud desde que alcanzaba a recordar.

No pudo contener las lágrimas, había engañado a su madre, le había dicho que deseaba casarse solo para no darle el disgusto de ser otra vez la oveja negra, la que arruino su futuro, aunque si se paraba a pensar "¿qué futuro tenia?", todos los caminos la llevaban a un matrimonio sin amor, le hubiera gustado poder cambiar las cosas.

Tal vez habría podido huir con su abuela, hacer lo mismo que ella desde que enviudo se recluyo en uno de los castillos de su propiedad, "¡una guardia reducida y a vivir!" dejo salir un quejido lastimero ante sus pensamientos.

En otro lado del castillo Regina estaba furiosa había hecho un entrenamiento en donde al menos diez caballeros de la guardia habían salido heridos, dos lesionados y ella seguía en pie gritándoles ante la incapacidad de todos de derribarla.

\- ¡os pido demasiado! -grito levantando su espada contra uno de los caballeros más viejos.

Los hombres huían de la furia del monarca.

-deberías dejar de atemorizar al personal, en unas horas has mandado a varios a la zona medica-Comento Tomás.

\- ¡Déjame! – dijo justo antes de lanzar la espada a un lateral del campo.

Los guardias se alejaron a otras zonas al ver el estado en el que estaba el monarca.

\- ¿Por qué estas así? - pregunto Tomás.

-por nada-respondió tocándose la frente y colocándose el cabello.

\- ¿Dónde está Emma? - la cara del rey dijo todo- así que es por eso-

\- ¡cállate ¡- ordeno justo antes de pegar un golpe en el suelo levantado la tierra con la misma

-lleva aquí apenas un par de semanas y parece que estas encariñándote-comento orgulloso Tomás.

\- ¿cuál cariño? - pregunto con ofuscación. – es una engreída que se siente la dueña del maldito mundo. –

Tomás sonrió.

-a quien me recuerda…-murmuro Tomás.

-no te atrevas- replico con rabia.

-a ver cuéntame tus problemas maritales- cuchicheo con tono jocoso.

-cual problemas maritales… eres un imbécil…- Regina no sabía en qué momento, pero se había puesto nerviosa por ese comentario.

-a ver qué fue lo que hicisteis para que no apareciera como cada mañana invadiendo el campo con ese carisma único. -

Regina no tenía pensado decírselo, pero acabo contándole todo a Tomas que escuchaba atentamente mientras caminaban a la zona medica donde había varios caballeros quejándose del día de entrenamiento.

-tiene razón- concluyo Tomás.

\- ¡que ¡- dijo poniéndole la mano en el pecho haciéndolo parar la caminata. –no soy ni feo ni peludo- aseguro con rabia.

-eso no, me refiero al hecho de sentirse como si no contaras con ella-

-ahora resulta que tú eres don empatía y yo un insensible ¿no?, por favor soy el maldito rey, si no quiero informar de algo no lo hago…-agregaba ahora poniéndose en camino hacia el campo de tiro.

-vamos, es una mujer, siempre hay que ser empático- el rey puso los ojos en blanco ante este comentario. - es la verdad, llevo casado más de quince años y créeme aun me mira como el primer día-

-qué bonito…-agrego con tirria.

-explícale y discúlpate- aconsejo el pelirrojo.

-ya empezamos, desde que ha llegado, todo es, primero Emma, segundo Emma y tercero Emma, ¡me tiene harto!, mi madre no se pone así por una tontería y ¡ella se encierra en su habitación como si fuera una prisionera en este castillo! -

-si no cedes estaréis así siempre- aseguro Tomás.

-pero…-

\- ¿que? -

-es solo que este matrimonio… tu y yo sabemos lo que es…- murmuro estando en una zona más alejada de todos.

-lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que tengáis que llevaros mal, creo es mejor convivir y quien sabe tal vez a la larga una amistad, se perfectamente que tus gustos no van por ahí…-trataba de buscar un nombre a todo aquello.

-ya…-

Y ahí estaba Regina Black tocando a la puerta de una rubia estúpida, que encima no abría la maldita puerta, decidió entrar sin permiso, esa mujer engreída la tenía furiosa.

* * *

Emma estaba en ropa interior rebuscando en el ropero algo que ponerse distraída en ese cometido, Regina se pillo así misma admirando aquel panorama, ¿la encontraba atractiva?, sí, más de lo que debería sentir una mujer por otra, algo iba mal y lo sabía, su rabieta hace unas horas, su preocupación al ver que no bajaba Emma, su extraño interés en estar con ella, habían pasado solo dos semanas, "¿estoy interesada en ella?" negó y aparto la vista del trasero de aquella mujer que la estaba confundiendo.

El rey se hizo notar carraspeando, la rubia se dio la vuelta rápidamente con un camisón en la mano cubriéndose malamente lo que pudo, pero pronto recobro la compostura por su orgullo, y porque no tenía nada de lo que avergonzase aun tenia buen cuerpo como para sentir vergüenza y ese rey de pacotilla, misógino, no conseguiría ponerla nerviosa a ella no o eso es lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza mientras se ponía el camisón frente al rey que se había puesto de espaldas para dejarle algo de intimidad.

Ese lado caballeroso la sacaba aún más de quicio la hacía dudar de su físico, por el cual estaba realmente preocupada, aunque no lo dijera en alto, tampoco tenía a quien contarle sus penas "¿qué significa todo esto? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente atractiva para que me mire? ¿o es que de pronto se ha vuelto respetuoso con los que están en un escalón más abajo que el?" pensó justo antes de hablar.

-¿Qué quiere su majestad?- pregunto justo antes de sentarse en la orilla de la cama, cruzando sus piernas.

Y esa visión dejo a Regina sin palabras, Emma no lo había hecho para seducirla pero no pudo evitar observarla detenidamente en esa posición, "habla estúpida, ¡no eres un hombre! No tienes por qué quedarte embobado con esto, por favor no es la primera mujer a la que vez así ¡reacciona!" se recrimino mientras seguía mirando aquella escena sacada de un libro escrito por un autor baboso que pretendía crear una situación erótica de la nada.

-¡Rex!- grito Emma sacándolo de su ensoñación, era la primera vez que usaba ese nombre para referirse al rey, Emma juraría que vio algo raro en la reacción del rey ante su propio nombre.

-es la primera vez que me dices así- dijo antes de darse la vuelta para irse.

\- ¿A dónde vas ahora? - pregunto Emma poniéndose en pie sin entender que había sucedido ahora, el rey reculo su comportamiento lo justo para cerrar la puerta con llave y volver a mirar a la rubia

-pues el plan era irme. - contesto el monarca acercándose a Emma.

Otra vez Emma se había puesto incomoda, "para que cierra la puerta con llave, ¿que pretendía? ¿será que ahora quiere…?".

\- ¿Por qué cierras la puerta?, si me haces algo grito-

El rey sonrió justo antes de pararse frente a la joven y mirarla detenidamente de arriba abajo.

-¿piensas que voy a violarte?- la oscuridad inundo los ojos del rey.

Emma trago saliva, estaba estresada de pronto, ¿porque la miraba así?, ¿porque le hacia esa pregunta tan incómoda?

-si me haces algo me defenderé. - aseguro Emma con una confianza fingida, sabía que el rey era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

-contaría con ello, si pensara en hacer algo tan vil-dijo con una media sonrisa antes de poner su mano en la barbilla de la mujer. –he venido por otro motivo - confeso el rey.

\- ¿qué quieres entonces? - cuestiono antes de apartarle la mano al monarca de su cara haciéndose levemente hacia atrás.

El rey la observo antes de suspirar.

-yo he venido a pedirte disculpas supongo…- dudo.

\- ¿eso es pedir disculpas? -añadió Emma levantado una ceja con ironía.

-pues nunca he pedido disculpas así que…- el moreno hizo una mueca que a Emma le resulto realmente tierna.

-¿nunca?- negó Emma con incredulidad- yo llevo pidiendo disculpas casi desde la cuna- bromeo Emma sacando una sonrisa discreta del rey.

-bueno, yo solo quería decirte que supongo que mi comportamiento individualista hace que te sientas inútil…-

\- ¿y por ser mujer lo soy verdad? -

El rey arrugo la frente.

-Emma, aunque no quieras admitirlo a las mujeres se les evitan los disgustos y más si están embarazadas…- contesto sin mucho entusiasmo.

-lo sé y no me gusta, ¿piensas acaso que soy de cristal? -cuestiono antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-claro que no Emma, entiendo mejor que nadie lo que es capaz de aguantar una mujer, pero eso no quiere decir que esté dispuesto a preocuparte, eres mi esposa para bien o para mal, puede que este matrimonio no sea el soñado por ti ni por mí, pero eres mi esposa y estas embarazada, tal vez ahora yo te parezca un cerrado, pero cuando empieces a notar cambios en ti, entonces me agradecerás que calle todo lo que en el fondo no quieres saber-

-¿cómo que no quiero saber?-

El rey miro hacia el techo resignado ante la curiosidad insana de su ya esposa.

-Emma…-

-está bien…entiendo que no puedas contarme todo, pero si mi vida corre peligro me gustaría saberlo-agrego desganada la mujer- y en cuanto a los cambios que sufriré- Emma se mordió el labio inferior.

\- ¿sí? - pregunto el rey retomando la mirada hacia Emma

\- ¿sabes cuáles son? - pregunto Emma tocándose el brazo como si de pronto hubiera recuperado toda la inocencia perdida.

-ponte encima ropa, te mostrare algo-dijo yéndose hacia el pasillo para esperar por la rubia.

\- ¡esto es ropa! - protesto segundos antes que la puerta se cerró, suspiro ante el comportamiento extraño del monarca.

Emma decidió ponerse un vestido holgado largo de color azul marino con escote asimétrico con una tela algo transparente que dejaba ver un escote corazón tras él, uno de sus hombros era cubierto por lo que le hacía sentir más segura de esa manera, decidió también usar una capa color azul con bordados a mano de unas plumas en algunas partes de la prenda.

Se decantó por unos zapatos color negro que iban abrochados por delante, eran de piel unos bastante cómodos que había conservado desde el día que los adquirió, aunque no era lo habitual con ese vestido no estaba con ganas de andar sufriendo con otro tipo de calzado.

Salió finalmente de sus aposentos para ver al rey apoyado en la pared a su lado izquierdo que miraba atentamente la profundidad del pasillo que continuaba por esa misma dirección.

-sígueme-dijo el rey antes de empezar a caminar.

Siguieron caminando hasta ver varias puertas, Emma recordaba esta estancia cuando siguió al rey una vez, el rey fue hacia la última puerta que daba a la biblioteca que ya conocía Emma, la invito a pasar primero, la rubia lo hizo, cerro con llave luego el monarca fue hacia una pared con una estantería que la cubría por completo, el rey se agacho en el lado izquierdo de aquella estantería y saco un libro cuya cubierta era de color negro, metió la mano en ese hueco que quedaba.

De pronto se escuchó un crujido muy leve que apenas era perceptible, el rey coloco el libro en su sitio, se puso en pie para ir al lado derecho del librero jalo hacia él, logrado que el escritorio se moviera junto con la pared o lo que a sus ojos parecía una pared.

-ven- pidió dando su mano a Emma que seguía sorprendida ante todo aquello, pero aun así cedió su mano y sujeto aquella mano cálida, "demasiado cálida" eso pensó Emma al sentir la temperatura del rey.

Y dentro estaba completamente oscuro, hasta que el rey apretó algo que encendió toda la instancia era una luz blanca, que invadió todo el lugar, luego fue hacia la silla que estaba detrás del escritorio se subió encima de la silla, y movió lo que parecía una ventana hacia un lateral dejando entrar la luz del día, era un hueco rectangular que apenas dejaba pasar luz, Emma sujeto el asiento que estaba delante del escritorio una de las dos sillas que había, más concretamente la izquierda, busco de manera instintiva esa luz que salía de unas piedras que estaban en la parte superior de las paredes como si de unos candelabros se tratase.

El rey se bajó de aquella silla, abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y saco un trapo que uso para limpiar el asiento que iba a usar. Tomo asiento delante de la joven que seguía mirando todo aquello con cierto reparo.

\- ¿nunca habías visto las piedras? - pregunto el rey quien puso los codos sobre la mesa, apoyo su barbilla en su mano mientras observaba la reacción de Emma.

-no, ¿Qué es? ¿Cómo es posible? - pregunto sin comprender.

-me esperaba que no lo conocieras, al fin y al cabo, es un secreto que pasa de padres a hijos… en la monarquía por supuesto-

-que tratas de decirme. - dijo Emma que pronto recibió una señal del rey que lo invitaba a sentarse.

-hace doscientos años teníamos un medio de energía que nos proporcionaba luz entre otras cosas, no obstante, la monarquía decidió decir que este se había agotado- resumió.

\- ¿también el reino blanco? -

El rey asintió.

-este tipo de piedras se encontró en todos los reinos solo que, de diferentes colores, en principio las piedras eran negras, pero se pulió hasta que se logró el color blanco, el negro no era útil-explico con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¿Por qué no lo sabía? ¿y porque se dejó de usar? - pregunto arrugando su nariz.

-mi respuesta no te gustara. - contesto mirando hacia uno de los libreros.

-no me importa que no me guste, dímelo por favor. -

El rey sonrió ante ese "por favor".

-el por qué no lo sabes, es tan simple como que eres mujer, este secreto pasa de padres a hijos, mi madre también lo conoce pero porque mi padre la adoraba, iba contra las normas pero bueno… él siempre se saltó las normas.-al decir esto sonrió.-hace doscientos años habíamos avanzado tanto que las piedras dejaron de usarse solo para dar luz a las casas, pronto hicieron armas de alta potencia, uno de mis antepasados acabo con varias familias de la nobleza- tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar.- había construido vehículos voladores que lanzaban fuego.- dijo tratando de explicar lo que había leído- pero destruyo todo a su paso, no pudo controlarse, el poder lo había corrompido, dos familias más se le opusieron a su régimen y el acabo con ellas, con un ejército que había creado equipado con este material, casi acaba con todo el que se le opuso pero su hermano menor vio que se había vuelto completamente loco, así que lo asesino mientras dormía. Para encubrir su pecado, dijo que murió tratando de manipular las piedras y que el contacto asiduo con ellas lo había debilitado. - agrego con cierto desdén.

-¿entonces se puede usar?-

El rey negó.

-de momento no, tal vez en una pequeña cantidad si pueda usarse y con un control, pero ningún reino ha vuelto a tratar de usarlo-

-no lo entiendo, la locura de uno…-

-no fue solo un antepasado mío, paso en los demás reinos de manera consecutiva, tal vez las piedras estén malditas o tal vez seamos nosotros los malditos, lo cierto es que son un arma, y si la usamos acabaremos con el mundo como lo conocemos, aun hoy tratamos de buscar una alternativa, tal vez otro material que no sea tan potente- explico.

-¿porque me has traído aquí?- pregunto Emma aun sin entender todo esta información gratuita.

-porque esos libros en realidad son diarios de todos mis antepasados, entre ellos mujeres que han estado embarazada y han dejado sus vivencias anotadas paso a paso-

Emma arrugo su frente sin entender porque harían eso.

-aunque no sea muy ortodoxo en mi familia apuntamos prácticamente todo, para que el siguiente sepa lo que ha pasado, aunque gracias a los cielos no todos son tan explícitos. - dijo con una media sonrisa.

-oh,¿ así que me has traído para que calme mi curiosidad?-

El rey asintió.

-no obstante, si dices algo de estas piedras, tendré que matarte. -informo de manera neutra.

-me extrañaba que no hubiera una advertencia después de tanto secretismo. -

-querías que confiara en ti a pesar de ser mujer ¿no? - cuestiono el rey, la rubia asintió.

-sí, pero podrías haberme preguntado si quería saber algo que podría costarme la vida ¿no crees? - refuto Emma antes de levantarse para ir a una de las librerías a su derecha.

-esa sección no te conviene…- advirtió el rey.

Una sonrisa juguetona abandono el rostro de Emma.

-¿por qué?-

-son los diarios masculinos de mi familia- dijo sin más explicación.

-¿y?-

El rey se levantó ante la atenta mirada de Emma, fue hacia la estantería donde Emma estaba, y fue directa a un libro que era en realidad un diario cuya cubierta era color rojo, lo abrió, las paginas estaban amarillentas por los años que habían pasado, el rey comenzó a leer una página que estaba buscando.

-la noche de bodas del capitán Smith fue exactamente como había deseado, aquella hermosa pelirroja de ojos azules había logrado hechizarme, bendigo a los dioses por poner esa ley que permite al rey mancillar primero esa hermosa flor virgen. – el rey hizo una pausa antes de continuar. - al principio no quería follar conmigo, pero entre besos supe llevarla a la cama, le susurré al oído lo mucho que deseaba ver su hermoso monte pelirrojo y meter mi verga en su interior. - el rey cerro el diario y observo a Emma que estaba con los ojos bien abiertos incrédula ante aquel contenido.

-pero como es que…-

El rey no pudo evitar una carcajada.

-en el reino blanco nunca sucedió, pero aquí, los reyes tenían el derecho de acostarse con la mujer de cualquiera únicamente el mismo día de la boda y probar "la virgen" antes que el propio esposo. - explico.

-menuda basura. - aseguro Emma.

-ya pero su diario es sumamente…- el rey busco la palabra más justa con la que describir semejante obra literaria.

-¿Qué?-

-interesante- volvió decir seguido de una carcajada ante el color rosado de las mejillas de Emma.

-me has convencido, eres bueno para vender. - murmuro Emma con un tono alegre logrando mantener la sonrisa del rey, luego se alejó de la estantería.

Regina fue hacia donde estaba Emma, se inclinó hacia una parte de los libros de un color más pálido.

-los de tonos claros son escritos sobre temas relacionados con embarazos de las reinas que han estado en cinta. - explico mientras Emma la observaba. - gracias a esto sabemos ciertas prácticas que quedaron obsoletas por problemas en los partos además de los síntomas. -

Emma asentía ante tanta información, nunca pensó que el rey fuera un adicto a la historia.

-yo te recomiendo este- comento justo antes de sacar uno de los diarios de un color naranja suave.

Emma lo tomo observando la cubierta.

\- ¿Por qué este? -

El rey fue a sentarse en la esquina del escritorio antes de comenzar a hablar, tenía cierto aire de misterio que dejo a Emma esperando lo que sea que fuera a decir.

-está escrito por una de las princesas de este reino, ella se casó con un noble importante, tiene muy buena ortografía además que no parece diario, a veces se deja llevar un poco por su imaginación y se hace más ameno de leer. - comento con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-está bien, una pregunta…-hablo de manera más afable que en otras ocasiones.

-sorprendente ya hasta pides permiso, voy a empezar a creer que estas agarrándome cariño…que bonito. - respondió el rey con su tono irónico habitual y su sonrisa de siempre, Emma hizo una mueca en respuesta a tanta pedantería.

-¿te has leído todos los libros?-

El rey se acercó a ella mirándolo a los ojos justo antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia el techo pensativo.

-no, hay algunos que no pude seguir con su lectura. - contesto ahora mirando fijamente a los ojos a la rubia.

-¿algún motivo para ello?-

El rey deshizo su defensa para rascarse su cabeza en un gesto que saco una sonrisa de Emma.

-pues no todos tienen alma de escritores, además que hay secretos que es mejor no conocer. - dijo antes de volver a sacar una media sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es el que más te ha desagradado?-

El rey fue hacia el librero contrario en el que estaban. Saco un libro de la estantería, uno cuya cubierta estaba bastante deteriorada, algo de polvo salió junto con el diario.

-este es probable uno de los que más me ha desagradado. -conto el monarca.

-¿ y el motivo es?- pregunto Emma acercándose al libro que estaba en las manos del rey.

-Es de Jake "el desertor"- contesto como si eso fuera ya demasiada información.

-podría sacar más información a una roca que a ti. - aseguro Emma que arrebato el texto de las manos del monarca.

El rey la observo, Emma era demasiado impulsiva, juraría que era la mujer más impulsiva que había conocido en su vida, por alguna razón se quedó ahí mirándola, su mirada paso de sus ojos a los pies de la rubia, volviendo nuevamente a sus ojos. Acerco su cuerpo al de Emma que ahora estaba de perfil, leyendo la primera página de aquel diario.

-no le veo nada de malo- murmuro Emma que se había percatado del acercamiento del rey pero que trato de quitarle importancia a esa tensión que a veces se creaba alrededor de ambos.

-a partir de la mitad es cuando empece a cogerle manía.- añadió cerca del oído de Emma, provocando que esta girara su cuello, dejando sus rostros a unos centímetros, la rubia volvió a ver la sonrisa satisfecha del rey, subió su mirada hasta los ojos del rey, ojos que en ese instante le parecieron negros, tanta oscuridad que se quedó hipnotizada por ellos hasta que noto el color café que sabía que debería haber en su interior.

El monarca interpreto que ese momento incomodo se debía a su falta de charla.

-jake, abdico a favor de su hermano menor, Jorge "el cruel".- la rubia volvió a mirar hacia el cuaderno mientras asentía.- su cobardía llevo al reino a lo que más tarde se conocería como "la década del terror".

-¿Por qué deserto?- ahora giro todo su cuerpo para mirar fijamente a aquel hombre que lograba inspirar su curiosidad.

-tonterías-

-¿y es?-

-amor…-respondió yéndose hacia el escritorio para sentarse en el asiento de mando.

Emma siguió con el libro de Jake en sus manos y lo llevo consigo sentándose en la silla de en frente del escritorio.

\- ¿eso es una tontería? -

El rey puso sus codos en la mesa y entrelazo sus dedos, sus dos pulgares quedaron apuntando a sus labios, antes de responder volvió a esconder esos dos dedos.

-por supuesto que lo es-

-el amor no es ninguna tonterías.- aseguro Emma dejando el libro con cuidado sobre la mesa.

-lo es, cuando se interpone con el deber. - contesto con rotundidad provocando una queja de Emma.

-solo alguien que no ha amado no entiende que lo único bueno de este mundo es el amor- dijo con efusividad Emma, Regina juraría que era la primera vez que la veía tan apasionada.

-precisamente porque he amado, sé que el sacrificio es uno de los requisitos para vivir el amor, sin embargo, ni ese sentimiento ni la vida están hechas para cobardes. - Regina inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber narrado algo así.

-así que…-Emma sonrió. - sí que te has enamorado- no era una pregunta era una afirmación y no se molestó en ocultar su pequeña victoria.

El rey bufo.

-todos tenemos defectos. - rezongo con rabia el monarca.

\- ¿qué te hizo? -

-lo que hacen las personas inteligentes. -

\- ¿y es? - cuestiono Emma ahora mucho más interesada.

-abandonarme- puso sus manos en la mesa poniéndose en pie, ambas se mantuvieron las miradas.

El rey se dirigió hacia la salida de aquella habitación secreta, le dijo a Emma rápidamente que es lo que tendría que tocar antes de salir y como observar si había alguien en la habitación de fuera. Luego se fue sin dejar el tiempo suficiente para que Emma reaccionara ante esa información.

-¿Es un consejo o una amenaza?- negó con su cabeza, ahora más confusa que antes. -¿Qué pretendes Rex Black?- lanzo la incognita al aire.

Regina había salido de aquel cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo, estaba furiosa realmente enojada, no entendía porque había dicho aquello, había hablado de Eduard sin querer, pero lo hizo, no recordaba hacia cuanto hablaba así con nadie y eso la atemorizo, por eso había dicho eso último que era una amenaza para Emma, era mejor que se fuera si es que deseaba hacerlo, prefería volver a estar sola a tener que aguantar esa estúpida cercanía que ahora se estaba creando con ella.

"es una mujer, por los dioses" siguió caminando o más bien cabalgando porque ignoro a uno de los miembros del consejo, el viejo que siempre la sacaba de quicio, lo esquivo como si de un obstáculo se tratara, y luego entro a la sala de reunión, aunque aún faltaba una hora para que comenzara, pero algunos iban llegando, entre ellos Daniel, él le lanzo una mirada al rey, Regina se percató de esa mirada, sonrió ante aquello. "mi atracción por Daniel es más normal" Se dijo para sí misma. Media hora ya había pasado mientras el rey revisaba unas propuestas de uno de los miembros del consejo, pronto todos fueron llegando, cuando alzo la vista aún faltaban veinte minutos, pero como ya estaban todos los miembros presentes decidió dejar de lado los documentos que ya había leído y espero a que alguno hablara.

-alteza, ¿ha podido leer la propuesta- se atrevió a hablar un hombre canoso de ojos verdes, bastante atractivo a pesar de los años, tenía una voz grave que dejaba claro que el tenía la palabra. Él era el representante del poder judicial.

-sí-

-como expongo en dicho documento, me gustaría las penas se mantuvieran igual para todos, sin preferencias por títulos nobiliarios. - esto se ganó la mirada de todos los presentes incluso de la mujer que era miembro, la representante de la clase obrera, quien sonrió orgullosa.

-lo he leído y me ha sorprendido sir Lionel.- aseguro el monarca con un asentimiento.- ya que eres el representante del nivel judicial podremos hacer esto de manera casi inmediata, ojala todos vinieran con propuestas lógicas.-

Y asi pasaron al menos dos horas entre discusiones, algunas oposiciones a las medidas, todos fueron yéndose a excepción de Daniel que había tomado el asiento justo a la derecha del rey.

-¿puedo preguntar algo a su alteza?- pidió Daniel que se movio inquieto en el asiento.

-claro- contesto el rey que ahora firmaba el documento que había propuesto Sir Lionel.

-que sucedió para que te casaras- el hombre ahora se acariciaba el cuello temiendo la reacción del rey.

-nada, simplemente debo tomar decisiones pensando en el futuro- respondió el rey, que pronto se vio sorprendido por la presencia de Daniel a su derecha, este se inclinó y la beso.

Daniel se apartó levemente, Regina se levantó de su asiento, agarro el cuello del abrigo de Daniel y lo beso, su lengua invadió la boca del rubio con furia, cerro sus ojos, fue quitando los botones de la camisa de Daniel sin ninguna paciencia.

-Em…-murmuro el rey mientras metía sus manos sintiendo los abdominales del hombre.

-q…que- trato de preguntar que quería decir el rey, pero este se apartó de él, tenía una mirada perdida.

-es mejor que te vayas Daniel…- ordeno indiferente.

-pero…- Daniel se estaba abrochando los botones de la camisa- no lo entiendo- dijo más alto de lo que pretendía.

-no hay nada que entender, ¡vete! - abrió la puerta y Daniel con una mirada casi suplicante salió, poco después Regina cerró la puerta con llave, y se dejó caer apoyada en ella, quedándose sentada.

-porque iba a decir su nombre- en ese instante fue consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, le atraía Emma, a nivel físico porque si no en una situación como la que había vivido hacía apenas unos minutos no hubiera pensado en sus ojos azules, en su cuerpo y fue precisamente eso lo que hizo que retrocediera.

Había deseado follar con Daniel, pero en realidad solo estaba usándolo como sustituto, pues con quien de verdad quería tener un acercamiento a un nivel intimo era con su esposa. Todo era tan confuso que las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-no es posible- murmuro ante la aparición de aquellas gotas, ¿llevaba años sin llorar y ahora lo hacía por esto?, un sollozo abandono su garganta, antes de siquiera ser consiente se lamentó por su suerte, había perdido a Eduard su gran amor y ahora estaba sintiendo cosas por una mujer, ¿Qué es eso tan malo que hizo en otra vida para que los dioses la castigaran así?

-sentir esto es un castigo…-dijo entre lágrimas. -¿Por qué me castigáis así?- lanzo la pregunta a los dioses o lo que fuera que hubiera.- no puedo sentir esto por ella- se puso en pie, agarro una silla y la lanzo contra la ventana, la silla callo rápidamente los cristales se dispersaron algunos cayeron dentro de la estancia.

Regina tomo uno entre sus manos, lo apretó con una de ellas hasta que una herida se abrió en su mano, dejo caer el cristal nuevamente en el suelo. Se quedó mirando la sangre recorrer su mano, estaba concentrada en aquello como si buscara una razón sensata para que aquel liquido siguiera fluyendo. Sus lágrimas se fueron apaciguando hasta que en unos diez minutos solo fueron un recuerdo de sus ojos hinchados.

La puerta se abrió, era Emma que había abierto aquel obstáculo con sus malas mañas, Regina la miro y por primera vez vio preocupación en sus ojos, la joven corrió hacia ella, sujeto su brazo para ver qué tan grave era la herida.

Pronto en la estancia aparecieron varios caballeros entre ellos Leonard que miro hacia el rey y este le indico con un movimiento de cabeza que se largara.

El caballero cerró la puerta y se quedó fuera vigilando que nadie más entrara, sabía perfectamente que el rey no quería que su madre lo viera así, no era la primera vez que le daba un ataque de ira, desde la marcha de Eduard estos acontecimientos habían aumentado, aunque era sorprendente que no echara del lugar a su esposa.

La madre del rey apareció y trato de entrar, pero Leonard le impidió el paso.

-qué te pasa mi hij- dijo forcejeando con el caballero que se había colocado delante de la puerta.

-lo se majestad, pero son órdenes. -el caballero había acabado por sujetar a la mujer por los hombros, esta empezó a calmarse.

-dime al menos si está bien. - pidió a punto de ponerse a llorar.

-no llore, si está bien, ya sabe que cuando se enfada, le da por romper todo lo que encuentra- trato de calmarla el caballero.

-está bien, pero… ¿puedes avisarme cuando ya allá salido de ahí? - el caballero asintió enérgicamente. La mujer más mayor sonrió ante el comportamiento del joven. - si sucede algo por favor…- trato de expresar la madre del rey.

-sí, yo estaré aquí pendiente de todo, no se preocupe majestad. -concluyo el caballero observando como la mujer frente a él se enjugaba las lágrimas que no había logrado retener.

Dentro de aquella habitación estaba Emma tratando de cubrir la herida con un trozo de su vestido, tela que había arrancado sin importarle mucho el destrozarlo.

-debemos echarte agua y trata de desinfectarla, seguro Agatha tiene más idea que yo de lo que hacer. -dijo Emma nerviosa poniendo la tela en la herida para evitar que siguiera aquel sangrado. - ¿qué ha sucedido? -

-nada- Emma apretó la herida logrando un gruñido del rey. - recogí el cristal que había caído al suelo y me corté- resumió muchísimo.

Emma entrecerró los ojos mirándolo como una madre que está a punto de regañar a su hijo, observo toda la estancia dudando de aquel argumento.

-así que eres suicida. - dijo Emma asintiendo.

-si así fuera ¿qué? - desafío el rey que seguía en esa posición rara en la que Emma cubría su herida y estaban enfrentando sus miradas.

-si es así, entonces serias más cobarde que ese tal Jack- acuso Emma notando como el monarca abría mucho sus ojos, el rey apretó la mano de Emma con su mano herida, sangro con mayor intensidad atravesando la tela manchando la mano de Emma

-si hay algo que no soy, es cobarde, princesita- afirmo indignado.

Emma levanto una de sus cejas al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-pues entonces eres estúpido- siguió Emma que notaba su mano más apretada por el rey.

-nunca dejaras de querer enojarme- comento ofuscado.

-si haces necedades es normal que te diga estúpido- argumento la rubia.

\- ¿no te da miedo que pierda la poca paciencia que aún me queda? -

-quiero pensar que con la mano herida te costara más lanzarme por la ventana…como con la silla. – sus manos seguían ligadas por aquella sangre, Emma miraba aquella mano apretándola sin entender como había acabado así, la situación se volvía más tensa, el ambiente se había enrarecido y Emma estaba fascinada por aquella oscuridad que amenazaba con devorarla.

-subestimas mi fuerza Emma…- el rey soltó la mano de su esposa- iré a lavarme la mano, antes de ir con Agatha para sus remedios…- aseguro con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado, como si su ataque de ira hubiera sido un mal sueño. Emma arrugo la frente al ver aquel comportamiento fuera de lo común.

Emma espero la desaparición del monarca antes de mirar la sangre de el en su mano, se quedó allí unos minutos pensando en que había sucedido, no lo entendía, aquello no era normal, tenía ganas de huir de aquel hombre, pero otra parte de Emma, una que jamás había pensado que ella poseía, sentía una necesidad insana de acercarse a esas tinieblas.

Eso era lo que realmente le preocupaba a Emma, Rex Black era un imán para ella, cuando lo vio sangrando no pensó demasiado simplemente reacciono, había esquivado a los caballeros reales para llegar antes al lugar donde había escuchado el estruendo, había forzado la puerta y había entrado a pesar de los intentos de los caballeros para hacerla retroceder.

Se había preocupado por el rey, trato de razonar ese hecho unos minutos tratando así de llegar a los motivos que podrían hacer que ella se involucrada de esa manera por una persona a la que apenas conocía, últimamente habían tenido charlas demasiado profundas, echando una mirada atrás afirmaría ante cualquiera que esas fueron las conversaciones más interesantes de su vida.

Las palabras del rey se repitieron en su mente como una advertencia "¿no te da miedo que pierda la poca paciencia que aún me queda?", esa frase la hizo estremecerse.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **pd: espero que os haya gustado. No he tenido tiempo de releerme para corregir mis fallitos.**_

 _ **pd2: como veis Regina ya se ha dado cuenta de todo y no le ha gustado nada.**_


	19. oscuridad y luz cap 19

_**hola a todos gracias a los rw recibidos en tan poco tiempo me he animado a daros otro capitulito que acabo de hacer espero os guste este es mas corto, pero espero os guste.**_

 _ **romeroflor49 si tienes razon, el alteza se usa para los familiares del rey, aunque no se como afecte a una ex reina la verdad, aunque hay que entender que en cada pais se dio de manera distinta, ademas que muchas veces vario entre uno y otro para que no resulte tan pesado leer siempre lo mismo. pero tendre un poco mas de cuidado. Guest para regina es complicado, y no aceptara tan facilmente todo,Wajibruja si la trama me temo que es lenta intento darle mas velocidad pero los personajes no son tan faciles para que se abran,me alegro que te gustara la idea de leer mas, sjl82 jaja si el caracter de regina es fuerte, Dragonwater me alegra ver que la mezcla de todos los sentimientos de los personajes se noten, Guest intentare ponerme tambien con servilletas anonimas que si admino lo deje en lo mejor, Runcatrun jaja no creo haberme ganado adicta a este fic por estos dos cap pero espero que a la larga haya mas gente leyendo claro, si efectamente regina el contacto con otras personas no es algo que le encante, Kykyo-chan ambas tienen un caracter dificil de tratar, wthc que bien que alguien que acostumbre a leer en ingles se lea mi historia me siento muy alagada, espero no perderte como lectora, shabellita gracias por leer y que bien que te siga pareciendo interesante, pola28 genial que te enganches mas cada cap, natsuki por suerte ando mas animada con tanto rw y saco algo de tiempo, Guest que ansiedad para ue sepa emma he? XD, alunaii que bien que te encantenlos personajes y si quiero que los personajes vayan descubriendo lo que sienten.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

* * *

El rey había recibido las atenciones de Agatha antes de que uno de los médicos de las zonas de entrenamiento apareciera, al siguiente día, el monarca siguió la misma rutina, fue al entrenamiento con la mano vendada y con guantes que cubrían aquella herida, para sorpresa de Emma parecía como si dicha herida no existiera, continuo el entrenamiento de arco poco después, el rey seguía lanzándole dardos envenados a Emma quien sabia devolvérselos como siempre.

-parece que los rumores de que usted no siente dolor es real- murmuro Emma dejando escapar otra flecha que dio en la diana.

El rey estaba justo al lado lanzando también flechas a su diana correspondiente.

-si tanto te interesa, házmelo sentir- la mirada del rey dejo su objetivo para observar a Emma que había fallado el tiro por unos centímetros. - creo que hoy he ganado- aseguro el monarca con un gesto satisfecho antes de dirigirse directamente al castillo.

Emma dejo el arco en el suelo para luego alcanzar a aquel engreído.

-no hubiera perdido si no hubieras jugado sucio- aseguro la joven.

-en la guerra todo vale- argumento el rey mirando de reojo a la mujer.

-dudo que en medio de una guerra alguno de los caballeros diga semejante barbaridad.- razono la rubia.

-te sorprendería lo que se dice en medio de una batalla, hay gente para todo. - dijo con un encogimiento de hombros mientras subía las escaleras al mismo tiempo que Emma que hoy vestía mucho más cómoda como realmente le gustaba.

-¿entonces te gustaría sentir dolor?- pregunto Emma que ahora entraba al castillo mientras el rey sujetaba la puerta.

El rey observo a Emma unos segundos antes de responder.

-depende. - contesto el rey.

Esa respuesta logro que Emma parara en seco para quedarse ahí plantada mirándolo.

-¿eso qué significa?- pregunto Emma sin comprender.

El rey sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Por qué el interés?- Regina estaba disfrutando de todo aquello.

-dioses estas enfermo…- aseguro la rubia que emprendió el caminar hacia el comedor de la servidumbre.

-emma- el rey la sujeto del brazo. - vamos al comedor real- la rubia lo miro sin entender. - mi madre comerá con nosotros…- manifestó el rey mordiéndose los labios.

Emma asintió comprendiendo que era un buen motivo para comer allí.

La cena comenzó con Coraline haciendo comentarios.

-milagro los ojos.- dijo Coraline viendo a su hijo tomando asiento seguido de Emma que se sentó a su izquierda.

-mama…-se quejó el rey logrando la risa de Emma.

-mama nada, llevo preocupada desde ayer y si no llego a estar detrás de ti anoche ni te pasas por aquí a pasar tiempo con tu madre. -regaño la mujer más mayor que ahora giro su cabeza a Emma que estaba burlándose de Regina.

-eres un niño de mama- dijo por lo bajo Emma que recibió un empujón del rey. –hey- se quejó Emma que hizo el mismo movimiento para molestar al rey.

Coraline estaba mirando toda aquella escena, de la nada una idea descabellada paso por su cabeza, negó para sí misma tal hipótesis, era imposible, debía tener la mente demasiado sucia para interpretar una amistad que estaba naciendo con otro tipo de sentimientos.

Agatha invadió la estancia recibiendo los pedidos de cada miembro de la familia real.

\- ¿Por qué tanta carne? - pregunto Emma mirando para el rey.

-es una buena pregunta- apoyo Coraline.

-es caldo- aseguro Regina.

-por favor…de carne- ataco Emma.

Coraline empezó a reírse.

-desde hace unos años es uno de sus platos favoritos. - aporto la antigua reina.

-tiene proteína. - argumento el rey. -además tu siempre pides pechuga y no te digo nada…-se quejó el rey mirando a Emma.

-es más sana-aseguro la rubia.

-coméis ambos de pena- aseguro la mujer más mayor, quien recibió un pescado empanizado con sus respectivas verduras.

-ella es más fanática del pescado- susurro el rey a Emma quien asintió.

Pronto los demás recibieron su comida, el rey aparto las zanahorias que había en su caldo y procedió a comerse todo lo demás, Emma por su parte dividió su pechuga en varios trozos para luego comerla con el arroz que había pedido de guarnición.

Dos días pasaron después de esto, la rutina se había establecido, primero entrenamiento seguido de la comida, luego el rey se daba un baño y Emma esperaba para que la acompañara a la biblioteca para seguir su lectura mientras el rey también leía uno de un color marrón oscuro.

En medio de la habitación oculta estaban el rey y Emma leyendo en sus respectivos asientos, el rey como siempre presidiendo la mesa, sin embargo, estaba dando saltitos en la silla terriblemente inquieto.

-¿que te sucede ahora?-pregunto Emma levantando la vista para observar al monarca que murmuraba quejas.

-esto después de unas horas es incomodísimo, tal vez necesitemos meter unos sillones- se quejó el rey.

-te doy la razón- asintió Emma, antes de volver a bajar la vista, mientras escuchaba los movimientos del rey que no paraba de quejarse con lamentos más propios de un niño caprichoso.

-vamos- ordeno el monarca ganándose una ceja levantada de Emma.

\- ¿A dónde? -cuestiono la reina que negó con la cabeza segundos después.

-anda vamos- pidió el rey que logro con esa actitud convencer a Emma de dejar el libro para observarlo esperando una explicación. – en otras de las estancias hay un sillón que cabría aquí perfectamente. - compartió el rey.

\- ¿y para que me quieres? -

-es de tres plazas-

-vamos que quieres mis manitas- se quejó la rubia que a pesar de ellas caminaba hasta la salida de la habitación.

-es verdad se me olvidaba que eres el sexo débil- argumento Regina.

-ya empezaste a sacar tu pecho peludo-

El rey se quejo haciendo un sonido que hizo sonreir a Emma, quien lo siguió a la salida.

-que obsesión tienes con mi bello ¿no? - dijo el monarca antes de abrir la puerta de aquella estancia, y volver hacia la puerta de la habitación contigua.

Emma se sonrojo, pero se hizo la loca ante aquella pregunta impertinente.

Al final entre los dos sacaron el sillón de una de las habitaciones en el lado derecho y la metieron en la otra sala para luego cerrar la puerta.

En pocos minutos estaba todo colocado, el sillón frente a la sección que le había recomendado a Emma.

El monarca se sentó en la parte derecha más cercana a la salida mientras que Emma en la izquierda separadas por un espacio en medio de ambos.

Regina seguía inquieta buscando la posición mientras bufaba, la rubia otra vez miro al rey con ganas de asesinarlo.

-¿te vas a estar quieto? pareces un animal rabioso- se mofo antes de volver su vista al libro y acomodándose mejor en el respaldar.

-no sé cómo besabas a tu madre con esa boca- dijo sacándole la lengua a la rubia que abrió sus ojos ante la actitud infantil del rey que se puso en pie rápidamente y fue hacia la salida.

-mi boca no es asunto de tu incumbencia- respondió la rubia levantando levemente su vista para ver que respondía el rey.

-extraño los tiempos en que se flagelaba a las rebelde como tú- suspiro con ironia – ¡qué tiempos aquellos!- asintiendo antes de darse la vuelta para emprender su marcha.

\- ¿A dónde vas ahora? - pregunto Emma logrando la atención del monarca.

-a por unos cojines y tal vez una manta –dijo con un tono neutro.

-¿ahora tienes frio?-

-pues no tengo tanto bello como piensas. - dijo guiñándole un ojo a Emma, logrando que esa enrojeciera.

La rubia carraspeo antes de ignorar al rey para seguir con su lectura.

De esta manera se había instaurado esta serie de hábitos en los que entrenaban juntos, comían y leían juntos.

A veces el rey no hablaba mucho y la rubia simplemente disfrutaba de sus silencios o sus gruñidos por alguna tontería, además de eso había notado que el monarca seguía usando siempre guantes para cubrir su herida.

Una semana más paso y la reina se encontró así misma deseando el siguiente día, como si se estuviera divirtiendo con aquella absurda amistad que a veces parecía un verdadero matrimonio.

"¿Qué era el matrimonio?" Emma empezaba a darle vueltas a ese tema con bastante frecuencia, el rey parecía estar cómodo con ella, y en ocasiones se preguntaba porque pasaba tanto tiempo a su lado, Emma juraría que a pesar de la cercanía con el monarca este mantenía una barrera infranqueable que ponía entre ellos, como tratando de establecer unos límites, quizás era que simplemente buscaba una amistad.

En un mundo de apariencia no era de extrañar que las amistades fueran algo muy preciado. Emma justifico así el comportamiento del rey que en pequeños instantes juraría que veía a un ser complementamente dulce y puro, no obstante, milésimas de segundos después aparecía las tinieblas que mostraban sus ojos.

Emma se descubrió nuevamente sintiendo esa fascinación poco habitual por él, le hacía recordar al momento en que siendo una niña vio como el sol era cubierto por otro astro y solo podía ver el contorno del mismo, iluminado por su luz, cuando aquello ocurrió se sintió atraída por aquella combinación poco usual, sintió miedo y a la vez no dejo de observarlo, se alzaba antes sus ojos de una manera inquebrantable y hermoso.

* * *

 **Continuara…**


	20. Rojo Sangre cap 20

**hola a todos/as gracias a tantos comentarios me he puesto con este cap, asi que gracias a todos los que dejais rwy me dais ganas de seguir, antes de entrar en materia querria decir a los lectores que quieren swan queen "ya" que no puedo ir mas rapido y que yo no soy de las que ponen esas escenas tan rapido si han leido mas de mis historias veran que pocas veces hago eso, entiendo que algunas os aburra ir tan lento pero me temo que yo no acelerare nada, asi que aviso que aun falta.**

 **bueno empiezo a contestar como siempre;** **gioconda91** me alegra que te los hayas bebido tan rapido, y si rex es uno de los personajes que mas he disfrutado hacer,emma tiene tambien su caracter, **Zueth** la cosa va lenta me temo, **Kykyo** emma si que va en camino de encariñarse demasiado, **Guest** para Cora es dificir de creer que su hija cambie de acera de la nada y mas por el caracter de Regina, gracias por tu comentario, **Guest** despues de 19 capitulos yo creo es demasiado rapido para que las protagonistas ya esten locas la una por la otra,si se te hace aburrida la historia no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte, yo seguire con mi ritmo, entiendo que dejes de leer... **15marday** si que estaba a punto de decir el nombre de emma en ese beso, Regina no diria que esta enamorada tal vez obsesionada, XD Regina en el fondo es prejuiciosa por la forma en que la criaron aunque tiende a ser demasiado radical, efectivamente Regina no ha tenido casi amigas y la que tuvo Ruby se enamoro de ella, y la rubia si que se siente comoda con ella. **Guest** me alegra que te gustara la metafora del eclipse es realmente esa atraccion fatal que siente emma por el rey, **MCMD** gracias por tu comentario me ha subido mucho el animo, estas en lo correcto con tu analisis de Regina, has entendido bien al personaje, es que de hecho el beso se supone que fue por compromiso claro que a partir de ahi Regina empezo a darse cuenta de lo que le estaba gustando emma,y con tu duda no creo llegar a tanto de hacerlos sufrir hasta despues del embarazo, me ha encantado tu mensaje por comentarios asi dan ganas de seguir con la historia asi que no hay nada que disculpar. **Runcatrun** que bonito que te ponga feliz las actualizaciones, y si Regina es bastante caprichosa, gracias por lo que has dicho respecto al guest que se aburria, no pretendo acelerar nada yo creo que hay que conocer a los personajes sino como encariñarse con ellos?. **Natsuki** si han pasado mas a las riñas, para suerte de todos/as hay actualizacion hoy, **whitewarrior70** perdona las faltas a veces no me da tiempo a revisar nada, estoy publicando mas por los comentarios que por tiempo asi que estoy sacando de donde no hay tiempo para poder ponerme a escribir, me alegra que no te asuste el ritmo y que no quieras queme apresure con el swan queen, gracias por leer, **dcromeror** , gracias por comentar en cada cap XD me han gustado mucho como te has puesto al dia tan rapidamente me han sorprendido tantos rw en un solo dia pense que se habia vuelto el fanfiction XD, y si temo que todo eso paso con eduard, si que fue un golpe duro al ego de Regina cuando le dijo feo y peludo y mas ver que le gustaba emma, me alegro que te gustara el avance y gracias por leer, **Wajibruja** no se yo si comprensiva aun no tengo del todo clara su reaccion, me alegra que seas una fanatica asi me dan mas ganas de escribir, **Carlaurive** gracias por el rw y esperare esos comentarios eh, si a emma le pasa algo aunque ella no sabe el que, que maldad con decirme que para el año que viene...estais traumadas, **Shiryuz** gracias por tu mensaje y espero te guste este cap aunque seguro no es lo que muchos esperan XD, **Nana** si Rex tiene un puntito muy atrayente aunque no hay que olvidar que no deja de ser Regina, XD a veces puede llegar a aconfundir hasta a mi misma, y la verdad que el tema de la orientacion esta complicado

 **pd: los guest los responde por orden de comentarios de los mas antiguos a los mas recientes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

* * *

Ya casi se aproximaba el día treinta de este absurdo matrimonio y Regina ponía excusas a todo su comportamiento, sin embargo, esa noche estaba realmente frustrada, su cabeza volaba ante esas imágenes.

Recordaba perfectamente la escena, Emma estaba sentada en su sitio habitual mientras que Regina estaba en su esquina de siempre. El monarca la observaba de reojo mientras simulaba leer, lo cierto era que estaba más pendiente de contemplarla.

-no sabía que pudieras leer con las letras al revés. -dijo Emma quien había levantado la vista del diario para echar un vistazo a lo que leía el rey.

Ahora Emma estaba mirándola sin disimular mofándose de ella, como siempre hacia cada vez que podía, Regina reacciono como llevaba tiempo deseando.

Dejo el libro en el suelo, volvió a la posición inicial y afronto el rostro de Emma que seguía satisfecha de su nuevo material contra el monarca, no obstante, no espero que el rey posara su mano derecha en el cuello de ella, lo observo con incredulidad.

Regina se lanzó al vacío sin pensarlo dos veces, sus labios aprisionaron los de la otra mujer con fiereza, Emma trataba de hacerse hacia atrás, pero cedió durante unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que Regina introdujera su lengua y rosara la de Emma.

Estaba realmente excitada más de lo que llevaba tiempo sin sentir, aquello era distinto o eso pensó Regina justo antes de que Emma recobrara sus fuerzas para empujarla y darle una bofetada.

Esa bofetada la despertó de golpe, había sido todo un sueño, no sabía si bueno o malo, pero ahí estaba a la una de la madrugada acalorada, frustrada y de muy mala leche.

-esa mujer hasta en sueño me rechaza- murmuro quitándose las sabanas de encima. - es una mujer…- se dijo para sí misma negando esos deseos poco convencionales.

Decidió vestirse, en unas horas tendría que salir de todas formas a hacer una visita no del todo grata, esperaba poder dormir en condiciones para la noche que le esperaba, pero hasta esa posibilidad se le había quitado aquella cachetada de su subconsciente.

Se dirigió a uno de los barracones del alto mando que por suerte había modificado para tener mejor organizado la zona ya que cada día llegaban mas aprendices, estaba creando también un cuartel que estaba en construcción, aun le quedaba al menos dos semanas más para acabar con la obra, lo había colocado en una zona un tanto más alejada para poder tener más militares a mano en caso de necesidad.

Bufo al entrar en los barracones que estaban fuera del castillo, aquello era una pocilga, no en si por la construcción sino por los caballeros que eran unos auténticos cochinos eso pensó cuando le llego el olor de unos los baños, definitivamente el cuartel era necesario.

Fue hacia una de las pequeñas habitaciones al menos fue una buena idea crear cuartos individuales en aquel recinto. Toco la puerta al principio suave, pero al no recibir respuesta acabo dándole golpes más ruidosos, hasta que finalmente Leonard abría la puerta con los ojos medio cerrados, el rey podía ver la luz de una vela iluminar la pequeña estancia.

-¿majestad?- pregunto abriendo más los ojos ante la visita.

-disculpa la hora, pero querría terminar cuanto antes lo que debemos hacer. - dijo el rey cruzándose de brazos observando al joven que estaba sin camisa y podía ver toda su musculatura. "al menos aun puedo ser mirona" se felicitó Regina ante ese descubrimiento.

-permítame unos minutos y nos pondremos en marcha de inmediato, majestad. - la última palabra la siguió con una reverencia pequeña, el monarca asintió y el caballero cerró la puerta.

Pocos minutos después ya estaba vestido completamente de negro, tanto el pantalón como la camisa abotonada, el abrigo e incluso sus botas.

-me gusta que seas tan sutil-dijo el rey rodando los ojos-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

El monarca emprendió el paso ante la oscuridad de los pasillos de aquel lugar.

-nada… para dar muerte que mejor que ir de negro…- dijo con su típica ironía.

El caballero entendió el humor del rey y sonrió levemente.

-no deberíamos llevarnos más caballeros majestad. - propuso el caballero.

-no lo veo necesario, tu y yo somos más que suficiente para acabar con una rata. - contesto con un encogimiento de hombros.

Se subieron al carruaje más modesto que había en el castillo normalmente usado para ir de compras por las empleadas reales. En media hora habían estacionado enfrente de un salón de juego donde la gente perdía negocios enteros o incluso vidas.

El rey estaba observando todo al lado de Leonard que estaba conduciendo el carruaje. El monarca portaba una capa de color negro que cubría su rostro.

-parece que sí que le gusta jugar.-murmuro el monarca ganándose la confirmación con la cabeza de su acompañante.

Una hora después el sujeto en cuestión abandono el recinto con una mujer bastante hermosa con un vestido color vino y su pelo recogido en un moño.

Caminaron entre risas hacia un motel muy conocido donde acaban todos los hombres casados que quería olvidar los compromisos del matrimonio.

-mierda…- pronuncio el rey con rabia.

-¿nos retiramos?- pregunto Leonard al ver el vuelco de la situación.

-no- el rey se bajó del carruaje. Indicando al caballero que hiciese lo mismo. –vamos a por algo de tomar, espero que esa mujer salga en una media hora- dijo girando sus ojos.

En frente del motel había una taberna a la que pasaron quedándose con la mesa frente a la ventana que permitía ver todo lo que sucedía.

Pronto una mujer de mediana edad se acerco a su mesa y tomo nota de sus pedidos, aunque era puro alcohol.

-no sabía que bebiera cerveza. - comento el caballero observando al monarca que habia estado en silencio durante un buen rato.

-solo en caso de necesidad-respondió restándole importancia al tema.

-¿cuál es el plan?- cuestiono el caballero al ver que ya habían pasado diez minutos en el reloj que portaba en su bolsillo.

-es simple, entrar cuando la joven haya vuelto a su casita y degollarlo- esto último lo dijo observando la reacción de Leonard que parecía impasible ante el acto- aunque creo no deberías preguntar algo que podría manchar tu honor- agrego con desgana.

-Para Eduard estos actos eran una abominación para un caballero- dijo entendiendo porque el comentario del monarca. - siempre fue extremadamente honorable. - concluyo con un suspiro.

Minutos despues llego la mujer con los brebajes pedidos. Desapareció tan rápido como llego dejándolos de nuevo a solas.

-puedo hacerlo yo si lo desea majestad. - comento el caballero tomando un sorbo prolongado.

El rey miro hacia el con sorpresa.

-gracias, pero que clase de rey seria si mando a mi comandante a hacer el trabajo sucio. - sonrió como pocas veces hacia ante sus caballeros.

El joven negó en desacuerdo.

-mi deber es protegerlo-

-y lo haces- respondió dando también un sorbo.

-mancharse las manos a su lado siempre ha sido un orgullo- dijo haciendo referencia a la batalla que habían librado hacía dos años.

Los ojos del monarca se oscurecieron ante aquellos recuerdos, prefirió beber de nuevo aquel liquido amargo antes de volver a mirar hacia el motel.

-él siempre fue mejor comandante de lo que yo seré nunca- compartió el hombre de cabello oscuro.

El rey volvió a mirarlo solo que esta vez lo miro como un adulto que mira a un niño pequeño que necesita confiar más en sí mismo para poder caminar.

-Eduard era distinto a ti, él era un necio, tu no lo eres, así que en eso ya lo has superado- agarro de nuevo el vaso y volvió a beber.

-lo echo de menos- Confeso Leonard con un lamento que jamás le había escuchado, se terminó la bebida de un trago antes de dejarla de nuevo en la mesa.

El rey hizo lo mismo y bebió aquel líquido que no le terminaba de agradar, dejando el vaso en aquel soporte.

-yo también- se miraron ambos con esa comprensión que surge entre amigos, tal vez Leonard era lo más cercano a un camarada que nunca tendria, no hablaban de sentimientos, solo se daban una palmadita en el hombro cuando estaban hechos una mierda.

Después de más de dos cuartos de hora la acompañante del hombre al que seguían salió y camino hasta un carruaje que la llevaría hasta su casa, o al menos eso dedujo el rey.

-quédate aquí- dejo una pequeña bolsa de piel en la mesa. - paga con esto, yo te invito. - dijo sonriendo. El caballero asintió.

El monarca pidió una habitación, el hombre que atendía en la recepción era sumamente lento, aprovecho para revisar el libro donde tenía que poner su nombre, ahí se apuntaban todos los que acaban de llegar, normalmente con un nombre falso así que se guio mejor por la hora que los nombres, había tres que habían llegado a la misma hora. Así que tocaría descartar dos.

-disculpe no se escribir- dijo arrastrando las palabras, su rostro permanecía oculto en su capucha el hombre entendió la tardanza del joven, y pregunto su nombre, dijo el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza y pago la habitación con un par de monedas que tenía en otra bolsita de piel, dentro de uno los bolsillos de la capa.

-no hace falta que le diga, que no puede traer armas- dijo el hombre con un tono monótono más que por que hubiera visto alguna, era al fin de cuentas algo rutinario.

-s…si- tartamudeo no por miedo sino para despistar al sujeto. El trabajador asintió y le dejo la llave, miro el número que ponía en el llavero de cuero, era el ciento once.

Los otros tres hombres estaban en el ciento ocho, ciento nueve y ciento diez, bufo ante la idea de tener que entrar a revisar. Arrugo la frente conteniendo el enojo que la envolvía ante semejante pérdida de tiempo para algo tan sencillo, "Iré por orden" se dijo mientras se iba hacia la puerta en cuestión.

Sin embargo, la puerta estaba cerrada para su desgracia, así que fue a la siguiente, esta sí que estaba abierta, abrió la puerta lentamente escucho unos gemidos de mujer, cerró la puerta deduciendo que, si la joven se había ido era más probable que esta no fuera la habitación de su victima.

Fue hacia la habitación ciento diez que también estaba cerrada, así que le tocaría hacer algo que a Emma se le daba bastante bien "no se para que pienso ella" se autorecrimino por ello, aparto esa distracción de su cabeza.

Saco de su bolsillo un utensilio metálico bastante delgado, lo que solían usar los cerrajeros, no pensó que tendría que usarlo, pero era una posibilidad no del todo apetecible pero no le quedaba otra.

Para su desdicha no es que fuera algo que se le diera del todo bien, estaba empezando a sudar después de cinco minutos, solo le faltaba ponerse a gritar por la desesperación hasta que escucho un crujido que le indico que lo había logrado, rezo a los dioses para que esa fuera la habitación y que no tuviera que ir a la ciento ocho también.

Abrió muy despacio, hasta que logro visualizar a un hombre de espaldas vistiéndose, con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, seguramente saliendo del baño para poder regresar a casa en condiciones óptimas, la luz de las velas en el techo iluminaba completamente toda la habitación.

Su cabello era negro pero lucia algunas canas, Regina opto por llamarlo y ver su cara para saber si era o no el.

-Rodric vangel- llamo con un tono áspero el hombre se giró, y Regina pudo comprobar que efectivamente era el.

Rodric Vangel era un hombre de mediana edad de cabello oscuro y canoso, que había hecho fortuna gracias a su banco, herencia por supuesto de sus abuelos, pero sin duda algunas el llevaba un historial impecable, era inteligente, astuto y su único vicio era el juego, no al grado de ser un adicto, pero lo justo como para tener un punto flaco.

-¿quien eres?- pregunto visiblemente asustado buscando una daga que estaba en el suelgo junto a su ropa. La sujeto con la mano izquierda apuntando con ella hacia el intruso.

"Definitivamente la advertencia de no portar armas todos se la pasaban por …" pensó Regina al ver aquello. Quito la capucha que ocultaba su rostro, observo la reacción del hombre que había empezado a temblar, "eso es una buena señal" pensó mientras veía como el hombre palidecía.

-yo…usted- decía sin entender nada.

-si…tu y yo- dijo Regina con una sonrisa. –ni si quiera me molestare en sacar mi daga, te dejare intentarlo- se acercó lentamente hacia el hombre que seguía pensando que aquello debería ser una pesadilla.

-eres el rey- afirmo más para sí mismo que para el intruso. Tenía la punta de la daga a unos treinta centímetros del rey, no paraba de pensar en cómo salir con vida de ahí, tal vez atacar fuera lo mejor, el monarca al que todos temían, lo conocían como "el jaguar negro" decían que a pesar de que sangrara no sentía dolor, que no podía morir.

Como hombre culto sabía que eso no era posible, aun así, dudo al tenerlo enfrente tan seguro de sí mismo a pesar de su estatura, recordaba haberlo visto hace al menos unos tres años.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el señor mas mayor y mucho más alto que el rey.

-sabes porque-

-¿su tío?-

El rey asintió.

-entiendo, ¿entonces con Derek fue usted?- pregunto apretando más el arma.

-correcto.- seguía con esa sonrisa segura que hacia estremecer al hombre.

-¿hay forma de salir de aquí con vida?- pregunto el hombre temiendo la respuesta.

-no-

-¿ni aunque me pusiera de su lado?-

-a un perro rabioso no lo dejas con vida…-respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¿mis hijos se enteraran de mi traición?- cuestiono con temor.

-no, aunque tu buen apellido no quedara tan limpio como te gustaría, morirás atracado por algún bandido que frecuenta este lugar no tan seguro a lo que tu acostumbras, sin contar que has estado con una dama hace poco, podría haberte matado ella o tal vez algún marido enfurecido, en fin, hay muchas posibilidades. - dijo sonriente. –se lo que piensas ahora, ¿y si logro matarlo? Existe esa posibilidad, no obstante, si eso ocurriese morirías más tarde o más temprano. -

El hombre sintió un escalofrió al ver como había acertado perfectamente lo que rondaba su cabeza y como una fiera a la que han acorralado arremetió contra el rey que esquivo el filo, pocos segundos después un golpe seco en su mano hizo que el arma acabara por los aires, tomo la decisión de enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo al monarca, pero este le dio un puñetazo en la nariz que hizo sus ojos llorar, siguió atacando como podía pero el rey esquivo todos ellos y luego fue derribado por un golpe seco en sus rodillas, cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, el rey ya tenía su daga en la mano derecha, no vio en que momento la había cogido, antes de darse cuenta un movimiento rápido corto su garganta, no sintió nada en principio hasta que trato de hablar entonces la sangre se disparó manchando la cara del monarca y parte de su ropa.

El rey seguía encima de él, observando aquel panorama, la sangre seguía brotando sin parar, el hombre tenía esa cara que todos tienen antes de morir, o al menos esa era la expresión que más había visto Regina Black, el miedo, la desesperación, una parte de ella disfrutaba de provocar tal terror.

El rojo, aunque se lo negara así misma era su color favorito, ese tono tan intenso, el color que asociaba a su furia, a su agonía, a su dolor.

Se levantó del cuerpo ya sin vida del hombre y fue hacia el baño, más concretamente hacia el lavamanos, encima del lavábamos había un espejo se observo su rostro manchado de sangre, trato de negarlo, pero en ese momento se sentía tranquila, había acabado con una amenaza para sí misma y para su familia.

Con sus manos aun protegidas con guantes dejo salir el agua, luego saco su mano derecha de aquel guante negro que portaba y la puso bajo el agua, llevo su mano a su rostro y limpio su rostro de aquel hermoso color que hacía que entrara en un bucle de culpabilidad y satisfacción.

Reviso su ropa manchada por suerte no era algo que no pudiera cubrir con su capa negra, se quito los guantes que si que estaban muy manchados y los guardo en uno de los bolsillos ocultos de su capa, la verdad no pretendía que todo fuera tan sangriento, pero a veces los planes no salen como lo tenías trazados en un principio. Cerro la puerta de aquella habitación posando antes en su mano un pañuelo que llevaba en un bolsillo de su pantalon, dejo la llave en la mesa de la recepción, sin que el hombre le preguntara nada pues aquello era lo habitual en aquel lugar.

Leonard esperaba ya, en frente del motel con el carruaje preparado, estaba bastante preocupado el rey se había tardado demasiado, cuando lo vio aparecer sonrió, eso alegro a Regina, el chico parecía apreciarlo, algo curioso teniendo en cuenta que eran ambos de pocas palabras.

Subió junto a Leonard como habían venido y emprendieron la marcha, el viento golpeaba su rostro, su capa seguía cubriendo la sangre que manchaba su túnica marrón oscuro, sus pantalones negros disimulaban bien las gotas que también cayeron en ellos.

-¿todo bien?- pregunto Leonard al cabo de unos minutos.

-para mí sí para el no demasiado- dijo con su mirada perdida en el paisaje que se alzaba ante ellos.

-lo imagino, ¿cree que esto parara las intenciones de su tío?- mientras hablaban ambos seguían mirando al frente.

-no lo creo, pero…-sonrió antes de mirar hacia su comandante. - ¡se pondrá furioso! - agrego con un tono alegre que hizo que Leonard contuviera sus labios para no sonreír.

La supervivencia a veces implica que debamos prescindir de otros, por desgracia el mundo está hecho a base de guerras y muchas de ellas se pudieron haber impedido cortando las alas de ciertos cuervos.

Eso haría Regina, intentaría por todos los medios evitar una guerra, pues la guerra es lo realmente temible, hay que prepararse para ella, mas un buen líder debe tratar de evitarla a pesar de poder llevarla a acabo, ya que en la guerra los amigos se vuelven enemigos, los familiares se hacen desconocidos y los valientes se hacen cobardes, sacan lo peor de cada ser, mostrándonos ante nosotros lo bajo, a lo que podemos caer.

* * *

 **Continuara…**


	21. Soledad Cap 21

**Hola a todos/as os dejo un capitulo mas espero os guste vereis un poco más de Rex/Regina.**

 **dcromeror** el argumento de hecho lo hice con ese fin, donde la moral siempre puede ponerse en tela de juicio. **DragonWater** me alegro que te guste la trama y consiga atraparte sin necesidad de encontrar mucho "sexo", **Wajibruja** la historia no es color de rosa, sobre todo la parte de Regina y si como dices Regina no lo tiene facil incluso dejando delado su secreto, me alegro que te guste Leonard es muy probable que salga más, **Guest** me animo tu comentarios, da gusto ver que me salen las escenas mas violentas, normalmente no es algo que suela tocar mucho, y tranquila/o ire a mi t iempo, **Kykyo** jaja puedo imaginar tu cara con el sueño de Regina, **Guest** si que fue un sueño trate de que no fuese tan evidente ysi como dices a veces la vida no es todo blanco o negro, **Guest** no he dicho nunca que no lo sospechen de hecho en los primeros episodios creo recordar que el tio de ella si que llega a insinuarlo, ademas en un par de capitulos se nombra la cara femenina, la estatura y par de cosas mas que hace que los enemigos no la tomen demasiado en serio al considerarlo muy femenino, **gioconda91** no creo tener tanto talento como para lograr que me publiquen pero muchas gracias por el animo espero te guste este cap, **5Tendays** creo este capitulo te aclara un poco las dudas, emma tiene casi unos 50 dias, los sintomas no son iguales en todas las mujeres de hecho hay mujeres que apenas notan el embarazo (he visto estos casos), la reaccion de emma aun se hara esperar pero tambien tendra su conflicto,Runcatrun jaja me hicister reir mucho con tu reaccion, y si admito que fui muy mala y lo hice con mala intencion, y si de enemigos Regina esta sobrada, **Wthc** tuve que ir a traducir tu comentarios me animo mucho y me alegro que no te aburras con la historia, **15marday** ya ves Regina suele pensar mucho en emma, **ayde quispe** 1 **6** que bien que no te parezca lenta y si llegado el momento emma tambien tendra su momento de estres, **carlaurive** si es correcto que Regina tiene una parte muy oscura se controla muchisimo mas de lo que parece, emma tendra que conocer mas partes de Regina. **Alunai** no veo en que se parece a la serie? XD pero bueno si buscaba que fuera intenso el cap anterior, gracias por leer y comentar.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 21_**

* * *

Otro día había llegado y Regina se sentía tremendamente agotada tal vez por la noche anterior o puede que ese pequeño ser que la gente como ella ignoraba, la estaba visitando eso que muchos conocen como conciencia "absurdo" pensó poniendo su cabeza bajo la almohada, si fuera por ella hoy se tomaría el día libre, al fin y al cabo, tenía derecho a un descanso.

Se acercó a una de las campanitas que había al lado de su cama para llamar a la servidumbre, se colocó la venda en sus pechos, soltó un quejido ante esa opresión que siempre la incomodaba, volvió a ponerse la ropa que había estado usando para dormir que le era grande pero que la hacía sentir bastante cómoda.

Tocaron a la puerta, se levantó de la cama sin mucho entusiasmo para ver a una de las empleadas del castillo, una chica joven que miraba hacia el suelo como si mantenerle la mirada la fuera a transformar en piedra.

"está claro que no todas las mujeres son como Emma" ese pensamiento la acuchillo, haciendo que se sintiera confusa de la nada.

-llama a Leonard, dile que venga a mi cuarto de inmediato. - la empleada asintió y huyo de escena como si el monarca fuera a asesinarla por una mirada mal dada o una palabra mal dicha.

Cerró la puerta con más energía de la que debería sonando un sonoro portazo. Dejo caer su cuerpo en la cama como si le pesara, "definitivamente la vida no se hizo para mi" pensó volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

Quince minutos después, llamaron a la puerta, el rey volvió a ponerse de pie sin muchas fuerzas, ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

-pasa- pronuncio en un tono muy apagado el monarca segundos antes de cerrar la puerta. –será rápido-

El caballero esperaba recto como buen militar, mientras el monarca se sentó en una silla que usaba para su escritorio donde había bastantes papeles, muchos de ellos documentos de vital importancia que debía firmar, cuando no le daba tiempo o estaba cansado los llevaba a su cuarto y los firmaba en su escritorio.

-veras Leonard, solo te llamaba para avisarte que hoy me tomare un día de descanso, así que tú te encargaras del entrenamiento, quiero que los demás te tomen más confianza y tú mismo.- hizo una pausa observando al hombre que parecía algo sorprendido- ¿Qué?- pregunto al verlo así.

-es solo que nunca ha tomado un día de descanso- contesto con incredulidad.

El rey sonrió entendiendo la confusión del hombre.

-digamos que hoy estoy indispuesto- sonrió. –tendrás que cuidar de Emma también, no quiero que le pase nada, ella es demasiado impulsiva y un peligro andante…- lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, el joven parecía aún más sorprendido- ¿ahora qué? - cuestiono entre curioso e irritado.

El hombre apreto sus labios como impidiéndose así meter la pata.

-disculpa, dime que sucede- pidió de mejor manera el rey.

-se preocupa por ella…es…bonito- sonrió de manera sincera el joven.

La puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que ambos llevaran su mirada hacia ella, la madre de Regina entraba histérica en la habitación cerrando la puerta rapidamente.

-oh- dijo al ver a Leonard junto a su hija, entre cerro los ojos como analizando la escena, trato de ignorar el hecho de que el caballero estuviera con su hija en la habitación a solas, "al fin y al cabo era el comandante ¿no?" se dijo para sus adentros- quiero hablar contigo anoche vine y no estabas, me preocupe…- concluyo la mujer más mayor.

-puedes retirarte Leonard- dijo al joven que se había quedado observando a la antigua reina, se notaba demasiado que le gustaba su madre.- ¡Leonard!-

El hombre finalmente giro para mirar al rey.

-¿si?- estaba completamente ido ante la intromisión de la reina.

-puedes retirarte, aunque debemos hablar sobre tu actitud- sonrió satisfecha.

El hombre se puso nervioso ante las palabras del rey, bajo su cabeza ante los presentes y abandono la escena tan rápido como había entrado.

-¿interrumpí algo?- pregunto su madre observando a Regina.

-cierra la puerta con llave- dijo yéndose hacia la cama otra vez cayendo en ella boca abajo.

La mujer obedeció y cerró la puerta.

-Regina- la llamo su madre sentándose en el lateral de la cama que estaba libre.

-¿qué?- su voz sonaba amortiguada debido a la posición de su cara contra el colchón.

-¿os… interrumpí?- pregunto su madre algo preocupada por su respuesta.

-puede…-sonrió contra el colchón evitando que su madre viera esa sonrisa.

-si te gusta, yo no…te juzgaría…cariño- trataba de explicar su madre.

Regina se dio la vuelta quedando ahora hacia arriba, comenzó a reírse en alto, logrando una mirada reprobatoria de su madre.

-por favor mama, como crees que me lanzaría sobre el hombre que ocupa tus sueños humedos. - seguía riéndose mientras decía eso.

-¡Regina!- reprendió la mujer- jamás te he dicho que me guste ese muchacho, le doblo la edad.-

-tonterías ya hemos tenido esta conversación varias veces- giro su cuello hacia su madre- deja de guardar luto por mi padre y date una oportunidad. -

-ya vas a empezar…-suspiro la mujer más mayor apoyando su espalda en el cabezal de la cama, luego se inclinó para quitarse el calzado y dejarlo caer en el suelo, subió sus pies a la cama.

-mira hace nada estabas de acuerdo en que mantuviera una relación ilícita con Leonard, imagino porque le tienes confianza…-su madre asintió. - ¿no será más bien que te gusta y sabes que es un buen hombre?- su madre volvió a suspirar.- si te sirve como incentivo, tiene un cuerpo que ya quisieran muchos.- su madre enrojeció.- ayer lo vi sin camisa y vamos el hombre tiene lo suyo.- Regina volvió a reír ante la mirada acusadora de su madre.

-siempre estas igual…-

-hace dos días me bese con Daniel, aunque para ser justos el empezó- confeso Regina esperando la reacción de su madre.

-¡que! ¿te has vuelto loca? - su madre ya había perdido el color ante tal noticia.

-fue un buen beso, pero pensé en alguien más y me bloqueé. - Regina se mordió su labio inferior ante el recuerdo de aquello.

Coraline respiro aliviada ante esa noticia.

-¿entonces que harás con él?-

-pues ante mi impotencia, huiré como el zorro al que están a punto de cazar unos barbaros- murmuro con desilusión.

-Regina eso no te hace "impotente"- su madre sonrió ante las cosas con las que le salía su hija.

-ya, pero no encuentro otra forma de definir a semejante desierto en el que vivo. - suspiro.

-Regina tal vez debas buscar a un hombre de confianza, como Leonard. -

-no me voy a acostar con Leonard para darte detalles madre- volvió a reírse ante la cara aterrada de la mujer.

-no me gusta Leonard cariño.- aseguraba la mujer.

-sigue negándotelo, pero cuando se lo lleve alguna noblecita con aires de diosa, vendrás a quejarte- aseguro Regina.

-las madres no hacen eso con sus hijas- afirmo la mujer más mayor.

-si no podemos hablar entre nosotras moriríamos corroídas por tantos secretos ¿no crees?- Regina puso su brazo sobre su frente, luego se giró en la cama hasta encontrar las piernas de su madre, las abrazo como cuando era una niña.

-¿te sientes muy mal?-

-solo triste- respondió apretando su agarre, mientras su madre acariciaba su cabeza haciendo círculos logrando que rápidamente se quedara dormida.

"En el fondo Regina estaba tan perdida" pensaba Coraline, siguió despeinando su cabello, Ella era lo único que realmente le quedaba y su hija no podía tener una relación sana con nadie, todo empeoro desde la marcha de Eduard.

La sola idea de la soledad a la que se había visto sometida la única hija que le quedaba provoco que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, levanto su mano y seco aquellas gotas, sintiéndose culpable por atreverse a llorar cuando era su hija la que estaba cargando con el peso de esa vida.

-perdóname- rogo en voz baja Coraline, quien no esperaba respuesta alguna.

-siempre- contesto su hija que levanto la vista antes de volver a acurrucarse.

* * *

La morena se dejó llevar por el sueño, mismo que la transporto al pasado. Era de dia y el sol estaba desafiante.

-vamos Regina, deja esos libros, ¡cabalguemos! - rogaba un niño de pelo y ojos oscuros.

-no quiero… estoy a punto de terminarlo- se quejó Regina con tan solo diez años.

El niño empezó hacer un berrinche.

-no es no- dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos con el pulgar dentro del libro sujetándolo incluso en esa posición.

-Regi, ¡vamos por favor! - rogo dándole la mano para que esta cayera en sus redes.

-está bien…- dijo rodando los ojos- aunque no creo que a papa le guste verme subida en uno- murmuro.

\- Regi si haces carita de pena te dejaría subirte a la más alta torre y bailar. - dijo haciendo unos pasos de vals.

Siempre se saltaba las normas por Rex, era un niño terriblemente caprichoso pero carismático o tal vez era su sentido de hermana el que hablaba, lo extrañaba, en algunas ocasiones soñaba que él estaba vivo, que la iba a despertar y le decía que dejara de dormirse leyendo esos libros fantasiosos y que dejara de estar en las nubes.

* * *

Abrió los ojos viendo a su madre todavía a su lado quedándose también dormida, sonrió ante aquella visión, le tranquilizaba la presencia de ella, estaban juntas en esta vida… se le cerraron otra vez los ojos, otra evocación que en ocasiones se atrevía a catalogar como pesadilla volvió a su mente.

-¡majestad!- un hombre había golpeado la puerta de su dormitorio como si hubiera un maldito incendio.

-¡te has vuelto loco!- abrió la puerta irritada.

El hombre titubeo, pero finalmente dijo todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Eduard había ido a la reunión que ella le advirtió que era una trampa.

-no ha mandado ningún mensaje majestad ni los nueve hombres que lo acompañaron y es algo que ellos nunca harían. - decía el caballero de cabello rubio y ojos café, miro al suelo evitando así el contacto visual.

-¿cuánto hace que se fueron?- pregunto Regina que había empezado a ponerse nerviosa.

-tres horas y media majestad- contesto con preocupación.

-vamos a revisar la habitación de Eduard, tal vez allí encontremos alguna pista de donde puedan estar- se apresuró por el pasillo. - tú- dijo apuntando hacia el caballero.- moviliza a toda la guardia, quiero saber todo lo que hayan escuchado alguien debe saber en dónde ha sido el punto de encuentro, espero no haya ido a un lugar fortificado.- dijo más para sí misma.

Sabía que algo no estaba bien, lo sentía en su pecho, tuvo un mal presentimiento aquella noche, su cuerpo entero le gritaba que tenía que encontrarlo cuanto antes, dejo el cuarto de Eduard tan desordenado que apenas era capaz de reconocerlo, media hora después un caballero invadía la estancia para informarle lo que habían comentado los caballeros que habían ido a acompañar a Eduard.

El conde tenia a Eduard, ella lo sabía se sentó en aquella cama mirando fijamente al caballero que también estaba pálido esperando alguna orden que no terminaba de llegar.

-Dile a Leonard que prepare al menos a doscientos hombres para ir a ese fuerte. -

Allí estaban en los bosques que estaban por los alrededores del fuerte que permitían poder planear alguna estrategia, había llevado a un número pequeño de hombres por el simple hecho de que tenía que darse prisa, era un movimiento arriesgado, pero no podía dejar el castillo sin protección y estaba convencida que esto era un señuelo, el Conde Luis Larrer era un fanático religioso que amaba el riesgo, no creía que tuvieran demasiados hombres en sus filas.

La oscuridad de la noche era un buen factor, incluso el clima parecía estar tan revuelto como el propio rey,los empeoraba una tormenta.

-majestad, ¿Qué hacemos? - pregunto Mike.

-manda a tres de los mejores exploradores que tengas, quiero saber en qué condiciones esta ese fuerte, cuantos hombres hay y si hay alguna entrada además de la obvia. –

Veinte minutos después habían regresado los exploradores, para dar malas noticias.

-hay al menos cien hombres- conto el primero un chico que tenía el caballo recogido y empezaba a tiritar por el frio.

-la única entrada por el momento que vemos posible es la principal.- informaba el segundo.

-parecen que están celebrando algo, muchos guardias están bebiendo en sus puestos se los escucha cantar.- decía un chico bajito que parecía más un civil que un soldado, se sentia avergonzado por esa información que no aportaba nada.

-¿bebiendo?-cuestiono el monarca.

El chico asintió.

-¿estás seguro?-

El joven volvió a afirmar con su cabeza.

-Leonard ¿a cuánto queda el pueblo más cercano? -el rey miro hacia su ahora comandante.

-a unos quince minutos máximo a buena velocidad a caballo- informo.

-trae dos carros con barriles de cervezas y ropa- pidió el monarca- llévate a los que tengan los caballos más rápidos. –

Casi cuarenta y cinco minutos después dos grandes carromatos que cargaban barriles de cerveza llegaban.

-¿qué haremos ahora majestad?-

-iremos en ellos- dijo el rey con un encogimiento de hombros bajándose de su semental. - tu iras conmigo. Otros dos iréis en el segundo cargamento, hay que quitarnos estas ropas.

Se fue a un lugar más alejado para cambiarse, aunque realmente no se había desnudado, pronto se fueron hacia el fuerte los caballeros de aquel recinto parecían confusos ante la interrupción de la carga que llamaba a su puerta.

Leonard fue quien hablo observando hacia arriba a un caballero que preguntaba casi a gritos el motivo de la llegada de ellos, informo de manera muy convincente que algunos habían hecho el pedido por las mañana, los encargados de abrir las puertas lo hicieron solo para que dos de los soldados saliese del recinto a revisar la carga.

-¡Pruébala!- ordenaba el que estaba en lo alto.

-sí- asentía el que estaba ya al lado de la carga que estaba cubierta por una tela para protegerla de la lluvia. Se subió al carro por la parte superior para ello Regina tuvo que bajarse permitiendo la entrada mientras el hombre revisaba que no hubiera nada raro.

-¡es buena!- gritaba sacando la cabeza del carro y deslizándose por donde había entrado bajando finalmente del carro.

Regina volvió a subirse su rostro estaba oculto tras el gorro de la capa además de la ropa que la hacía verse como una persona de bajos recursos.

Casi al momento las grandes puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a los vendedores. Según las órdenes del rey había que eliminar sistemáticamente a los que estaban en la parte superior, los arqueros, luego los que se encargaban de las puertas, cuando esto hubiera ocurrido movería una de las antorcha que había en la parte superior para que se acercaran sus militares, los soldados que estaban en la parte superior protegiendo el recinto eran los más alcoholizados mientras que los otros solo deseaban beber pero se contenían por órdenes del Conde.

-vamos prueben este líquido de los dioses- decía Leonard junto al rey, ya se habían bajado del carromato.

Pronto los caballeros que se encargaban de las puertas se acercaron emocionados.

-¡traed vasos!- grito uno de los que miraban con deseo aquellos barriles.

Pronto bajo aquella lluvia que empezaba a enfurecerse, dio la oportunidad de subir al monarca a donde estaban los arqueros, subió con una cerveza por pedido de uno de los caballeros que bebían abajo.

-le he traído esto Sir.- dijo Regina justo detrás del hombre, todos los arqueros mantenían un distancia prudencial por lo que si lo hacía rápido no se notaría nada un movimiento certero con la daga, hizo que se clavara en plena garganta la movió lo suficiente como para empeorar la herida mitigo los movimientos desesperados de aquel caballero para que la sangre no la manchara, lo sostuvo mientras el hombre trataba de resistirse a lo inminente, minutos después Leonard hacia lo mismo con el que estaba más cercano al rey. Mientras los caballeros de abajo entretenían alejando la atención de la parte de arriba.

El rey dejo de cargar a aquel hombre que se había quedado de rodillas así que decidió dejarlo en esa posición, desde abajo parecería que estaba en su puesto, algo borracho para mantenerse en pie, lo mismo hizo Leonard aunque su victima quedo en un posición bastante más rara, antes de darse cuenta Regina conto al menos diez los mismos que llevaría Leonard, a algunos no hizo falta clavarles la daga tanto Regina como Leonard se habían acercado por detrás haciendo un movimiento brusco para romperles el cuello, caían desplomados segundos después de sonar un clac pero eran sujetados a tiempo de provocar más ruido del necesario.

La lluvia parecía no tener fin, faltaban al menos otros quince hombres en el otro lado del fuerte, que también vigilaban el lado contrario a donde estaba el ejercito de Regina, lanzo una antorcha fuera del lugar donde sus caballeros la vieran caer y Leonard que estaba dos puestos más alejado también la lanzo delimitando así la zona por donde deberían venir por supuesto caminando, los caballos debían dejarlos en el bosque.

Regina logro ver el acercamiento de sus caballeros que se aproximaban solo por donde habían visto caer las antorchas, habi dado órdenes de que se acercaran de diez en diez y se apoyaran en los muros hasta que pudieran abrir las puertas, ya había cinco que ella podía ver perfectamente inclinándose un poco para observar que sucedia en el nivel inferior.

Leonard y ella siguieron su cometido hasta que finalmente ya habían acabado con todos los arqueros que estaban en sus posiciones, había más arqueros, pero estaban en la parte baja comiendo o jugando cartas ya que su turno aun no empezaba.

Regina le hizo señas con las manos a Leonard para que ahora bajaran y trataran de abrir las puertas, los caballeros de la guardia real habían dados a todos las presentes bebidas y todos hablaban animadamente, Leonard y Regina atrajeron a cada uno de los que se encargaban de vigilar la entrada hacia el carro, Regina mato a otros dos que ahora descansaban entre los pocos barriles que quedaban dentro. El mismo proceso había hecho Leonard que ahora ya estaba abriendo las puertas cubierto por los carros que estaba estacionados en frente de él. No las abrió del todo por órdenes del rey tenía que esperar su señal misma que le daría cuando hubiera suficientes hombres fuera como para abrirlas, el rey ya estaba nuevamente arriba, miro hacia abajo para comprobar el numero diría que al menos había más de la mitad de hombres.

-ahora- dijo en un murmullo que se ocultó tras el estruendo de los truenos.

Los caballeros comenzaron a acercarse a las puertas en fila, Regina daba la última señal a Leonard que abrió parcialmente las puertas mientras entraba uno, luego otro y así sucesivamente hasta que las abrió de manera definitiva con la ayuda de los nuevos intrusos.

Aquello se convirtió en una auténtica locura, la lluvia se mezclaba con la sangre tiñendo el suelto de charcos que daban la sensación de que el tiempo no pasaba.

El monarca guio a toda la guardia hacia la puerta principal que permitía el acceso al interior del recinto, no era muy complicado acceder ahí lo más difícil eran los muros que ya habían sorteado, derribaron la puerta, tres pasillos se mostraban ante la vista de los primeros invasores que vieron aquello con frustración.

-¡buscad las celdas!, ¡dejad con vida a los que sean de la servidumbre, sobre todo mujeres y niños!- ordeno el rey.

Indico a cada grupo de guardias por dónde ir, Leonard lo acompañaría por la parte central junto con unos veinticinco hombres, otros veinte irían por el pasillo lateral derecho y otro grupo de treinta por el lateral izquierdo. Un pequeño grupo se quedaría en la entrada impidiendo la huida de algún que otro desertor de la guardia enemiga.

Unos hombres armados vestidos con los colores de la casa Lerre corrían hacia el grupo donde se encontraba Regina, apenas pudo cuestionarse lo que ahí pasaba, ellos no tenían armadura, antes de ser conscientes de los rostros de los defensores, Regina ya había blandido su espada de una manera precisa cortando de un lado a otro el estómago de un chico que no creía que superara los catorce años, las tripas empañaron el precioso piso blanco que poseía el interior del lugar.

Si volvía a revisar a fondo sus recuerdos aun no comprendía como llego a esa situación en la que todo su mundo se fue al traste, quizás no era tan dura entonces como lo era hoy.

-fue la última vez que lo vi- ese pensamiento abandono sus labios ante los recuerdos que había estado reviviendo.

* * *

Regina sintió de pronto nauseas ante aquellas imágenes, se sento en la cama dándose cuenta que había estado divagando en sus recuerdos, busco a su alrededor a su madre pero no la encontro, escucho un ruido que venía desde la puerta, su madre parecia que ya se había ido seguramente después de ver la hora, era bastante puntual a la hora de desayunar, una mania un tanto irritante para Regina.

La morena se puso en pie casi de manera automática, se apresuró a agarrar su espada con la mano derecha se puso al lado de la puerta, esperando ver quien era el intruso que se atrevia a entrar en sus aposentos, hasta donde ella sabia nadie mas que ella poseía la llave.

El intruso entro, Regina cerró la puerta alzando su espada ante la figura que en principio a sus ojos acostumbrados a estar cerrados no conseguía distinguir, era Emma con una cola que recogía su cabello, vestida con pantalones negros y una blusa celeste abotonada, la joven sintió su presencia y se giró.

-veo que sabes recibir a las visitas- dijo la rubia levantando la ceja todavía con el arma apuntándola.

-y yo compruebo una vez más, que me he casado con una mujer con complejo de roedor…- contesto sonriente.

-no sabía que durmieras así- comento ignorando por completo el filo del arma mientras con uno de sus dedos apuntaba la vestimenta del rey.

Regina se miró sin entender porque el comentario.

-¿qué tiene de malo?-

-pareces un vagabundo…- agrego encogiéndose de hombros. –¿no bajaras el arma?- pregunto Emma.

-eres muy singular, ¿no deberías asustarte?- seguía con el arma en la misma posición defensiva.

-te sorprendería lo que he tenido que aguantar con mi hermano…- suspiro luego de responder.

El rey finalmente bajo el arma.

-te prohíbo que te adentres en mis aposentos sin mi consentimiento- ordeno antes de volver a la cama y dejar la espada en el suelo.

-tu no me prohíbes nada- concluyo cruzándose de brazos sentándose en la silla de escritorio, cruzo las piernas mientras observaba entrecerrando los ojos al rey sentado en el filo de la cama

-¿a qué has venido?- cuestiono.

-a verte- respondió.

-eso ya lo he notado, pero ¿por qué?-

-pues porque me aburro y somos como…- Emma trato de buscar las palabras correctas para definir esa convivencia forzada.- ¿amigos?-

La puerta se abrió con un Leonard que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios sin percatarse que habia entrado a los aposentos del rey con demasiada facilidad.

-¡Majestad, la reina se me ha perdido!- dijo prácticamente sin aliento, cuando vio a la rubia sentada en una silla dentro de la habitacion del rey enrojeció cual tomate.

-¿no me digas?- Leonard agacho la cabeza ante tal vergüenza.- si no llegas a decírmelo jamás lo habría notado.-se mofo el rey.

-perdón- dijo Emma saludándolo con la mano con su sonrisa demasiado inocente.

Regina al ver la actitud infantil de la rubia se hizo hacia atrás apoyando sus manos en la cama poniéndose en una posición más cómoda.

-Leonard sabes que te aprecio, pero creo que es demasiado tiempo juntos…-giro su cuello para mirarlo, el joven asintió cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

-siempre tan encantador, no sé cómo no te han hecho un golpe de estado- refunfuño Emma.

Regina no pudo evitar reir.

-no ha existido alguien tan temerario como tu…gracias a los dioses – el rey volvió a cambiar de posición subiendo su pie derecho agarrándose su rodilla.

-creo es la primera vez que te veo tan…- la rubia hizo una pausa.

-¿Qué?-

-normal- sonrio.

La morena gruño ante esas palabras.

-si hay algo que no soy es normal…-

-¿tal vez seas sub?- soltó con ironía la rubia.

-¿así que te gusta que esten debajo?- contesto el monarca dándole la vuelta a toda la burla de Emma.

La rubia carraspeo ante el comentario del rey.

\- ¿por qué me has mandado escolta hoy? - pregunto Emma que miraba más fijamente al monarca quien se mordió el labio.

-hoy tenía ganas de ser perezoso y quedarme en mi cuarto sin que "nadie"- dijo esto último haciendo las comillas en el aire. - me molestase, pero parece que cuando más deseas la calma aparece un huracán -

\- ¿yo soy el huracán?-cuestiono arrugando la frente.

-¿ves a alguien más que tienda a invadir lugares privados sin permiso previo?- el rey se soltó el cabello que tenía recogido en aquella pequeña cola, dejándolo suelto por unos minutos para volver a hacer el nudo.

Emma no pudo apartar la vista de su rostro, realmente era atractivo, pero de una manera diferente a todos los hombres que se lo habían parecido hasta ahora, no sabía cómo etiquetarlo, pero a momentos parecía tan elegante como una mujer.

-me gustaría hablar contigo de un tema-

-es bueno ver que no estás aquí solo para ver mi hermoso y bello rostro. - sonrió satisfecho.

-y peludo-

-aj, no soy peludo Emma White- protesto enérgicamente.

-aunque el mono se quite la seda, siempre pelos le queda. - se encogió de hombros.

El rey arrugo la nariz ante las tonterías de Emma.

-veremos quien se ríe en unos meses…suricata grosera- dijo apretando los labios sintiéndose victoriosa.

La rubia resoplo.

-Rex.-

"!dioses otra vez me llama asi!"hizo una negación con la cabeza antes de volver a mirar a la rubia que estaba empezando a enrojecerse.

-las pruebas que me hice en su momento hará ya casi cincuenta días, no es que fueran la cosa más fiable del mundo, ¿qué tal que no esté embarazada? - pregunto la rubia un tanto preocupada.

Regina se puso en pie y fue hacia la mujer, se arrodillo y sujeto las manos que Emma tenía en su regazo.

-¿Qué te preocupa realmente?-

-no ser madre nunca-dijo tan bajito que Regina tuvo que esforzarse para escucharla.

-eso no ocurrirá. -

-no es por ser pesimista, pero con este matrimonio no hay que ser muy listo como para ver que antes tendremos un perro…- dijo medio en broma.

-yo…-la rubia la miro curiosa. - siempre he querido ser padre, hacer una familia, tal vez porque la mía está casi destruida…así que te prometo que, aunque no estés embarazada tendremos un hijo, hay muchas maneras de tener un hijo, soy el rey al fin y al cabo ¿no? - la rubia asintió un poco más aliviada.

La rubia trago saliva tratando de volver a preguntar algo más.

-tu…-la rubia titubeo un poco- ¿me elegiste a mí por lo del embarazo? - pregunto Emma mordiéndose el labio.

El monarca comenzó a reír en alto.

-creo que estas preguntas jamás se dan en las historias de amor. - aseguro el rey.

-ni en las de amor ni en ninguna otra. - añadió Emma también sonriendo.

-lo cierto es que te elegí porque me odiabas. - el rey seguía agarrando sus manos.

-¿te das cuenta que eso solo lo haría un desquiciado?- pregunto Emma observando esos ojos que lograban hipnotizarla.

-este matrimonio es solo una salida para ambos, no busco amor Emma.- entonces se alejó de las manos de la joven y se puso en pie.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿qué de todo?- siguió observándola ahora ya desde una mejor altura. –el amor solo complica todo-volvió de nuevo a la cama para sentarse.

-como alguien que se lee los diarios de amor más empalagosos puede ser tan reacio a el-

Regina sonrió al ver que Emma había estado espiando sus lecturas.

-precisamente me conformo con leer sobre el- respondió el monarca.

-supongo que tendré que hacer lo mismo- murmuro casi con resignación.

La puerta sonó, el rey protesto con una grosería que hizo reír a Emma, "!que sucede no hay nada más que hacer hoy que molestarme!" se quejó la morena para sí misma, antes de ver a una de las jóvenes que seguía mirando al suelo como si allí hubiera una obra artística que necesitara ser observada con suma atención.

Regina tomo la bandeja que la joven llevaba en sus manos, dio las gracias, aunque no recibió respuesta de la chica, cerró la puerta y entro con la bandeja, su madre seguramente le habría mandado el desayuno mismo que solía saltarse.

Era una taza de café algo que no le gustaba con unas galletas de chocolate que sí que le gustaban, "para compensar imagino "medito mientras volvía a sentarse en el filo de la cama con la bandeja apoyada en sus rodillas.

-¿quieres galletitas?-pregunto el rey que se sorprendió al ver el rostro pálido de Emma.

-¿baño?- pregunto Emma que observo fijamente el dedo índice que apuntaba al lugar.

La rubia se levantó como poseída, cerró la puerta del baño, Regina se paró inmediatamente dejando su desayuno encima de la cama. Toco la puerta, pero por lo que pudo distinguir a escuchar la rubia estaba vomitando.

-¡tira ese café por los dioses!-gritaba Emma desde el suelo.

El rey fue hacia la bandeja la sujeto en sus manos, agarro las galletas y las puso en el escritorio, continuo su camino hasta la puerta, saco la cabeza buscando algún sirviente con la mirada, "donde estarán cuando se los necesita" pensó antes de sacar parte de su cuerpo para inclinarse y dejar la bandeja en el suelo apoyada contra la pared.

Entro nuevamente en la estancia, volvió a hacer un llamado a la servidumbre para que se llevara al detonante del malestar de Emma.

Espero pacientemente hasta que Emma salió bastante descompuesta de su refugio.

-al menos no tendre que secuestrar ningún bebe…- añadió Regina con irnonia antes de ver como torcía los labios Emma.

-creo que no…con lo bien que estaba yo sin malestares…-murmuro Emma.

-Parece que el bebe no gusta café- dijo con voz infantil el rey sacando una sonrisa de Emma.

Hay muchos tipos de amor, algunas personas se conforman con el clasico amistoso, porque necesitar más solo genera sufrimiento o al menos eso es lo que han esperimentado, a veces es mejor engañarse y confiar ciegamente en que podemos controlar los sentimientos lo suficiente como para evitar caer en ese fracaso, que algunos enamorados conocen como "perdida."

* * *

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **pd: como veis este cap ha tenido muchisimos flash back de Regina, para los que tenian dudas de que sucedio con Eduard esto aclarara un poco todo.**


	22. Inaceptable cap 22

Hola a todos, he recibido un par de quejas en los comentarios sobre que si en el capitulo 20 aun no hay acercamientos "mas profundos" mi recomendacion es que si se espera eso aun falta al menos un buen par de capitulos, asi que lamento decir que si la historia no lo pide no lo hare, hay muchos mas fic en el que encontraremos eso desde casi el comienzo (cosa que a mi particularmente me gusta) pero no es mi estilo, cada escritor (un poco pretencioso de mi parte considerarme asi), pero cada quien tiene su forma de llevar las historias a su manera.

yo calculo que faltan al menos cuatro capitulos para que pasen ese tipo de acercamientos. No es por desanimar a nadie pero el sexo en esta historia sucedera cuando deba hacerlo, no me voy a saltar partes de la trama cosa que ya tengo pensadas desde que la comence.

 **Esta historia la he creado yo, los personajes son de erase una vez (aunque realmente solo uso sus nombres y fisico, poco más) hasta he agreado personajes que no salen en la serie, asi que seguire en el burro haciendola a mi manera, quien guste seguir leyendo se lo agradezco y quien se canse pues ni modo... no seria la primera vez que recibo criticas en mis historias de la lentitud de la misma "soy tu salvadora" es un ejemplo de ello o incluso "servilletas anonimas".**

bueno ahora dejando de lado mi pequeño debate, voy a nombrar a los que han dejado sus comentarios y me han animado para seguir el siguiente cap tan rapido. hasta un domingo que ya es decir XD.

 **dcromeror** efectivamente los flashback los puse con la intencion de que ustedes entiendan mejor el personaje de Regina, y si Regina tiene un sentido del humor llamemoslo mordaz XD muy parecido al mio lo admito, **Guest** bueno es por tu comentario que realmente surgio el debate de mas arriba, (aunque no has sido la unica que protesta por ello) creo que todos mis fic son diferentes, algo mas de comedia puedes encontrar "el destino de lo inombrable" mismo que tengo un poco abandonado porque tengo muchos frentes abiertos, pero respeto tu opinion, si te cansas lo entiendo pero "la mascara del rey" tiene su parte oscura y por ello en algun momento tocare el drama, **Guest** me alegro que amaras ver que actualice, **mayeli85** tiempo sin verte, el tema de daniel te afecto eh?, **kykyo** me alegro que te guste los pequeños pasitos que dan, **Guest** que bien que te este gustando Leonard es muy probable que tome mas importancia, y si leonard es muy fiel siente admiracion por el rey, si emma ha logrado tocarle la fibra con eso de amigos..., **Dragonwater** este capitulo te dira que siente Emma sobre todo el siguiente que lo tengo empezado, y mira que me extraña que me digas que se me dan las descripciones de las escenas militares la verdad que pense que seria un fracaso (la primera vez que me da por ahi, confienso que tenia realmente miedo), me alegra mucho tu comentario y que bien que haya logrado atraparte en medio de la batalla de Regina por recuperar a Eduard, **15Marday** sii emma esta embarazada solo que sus sintomas no son tan evidentes, eduard fue emboscado correcto pero lo del tio... hay que demostrarlo, **Carlaurive** no me saltare estos meses, porque son los mas interesantes XD, **Runcatrun** si vi que se te comio algun rw que bien que te alegren el dia los cap nuevos y si emma en el fondo es bastante tierna, que gusto que hayas notado lo del cabello de Regina fue sutil XD segun yo, **alexSQ** si que ha volado tu imaginacion, **Shiryuz** que bien que te tengan contentas los personajes, **Guest** soy como los reyes magos entonces XD, ayde quispe aqui esta la proxima entrega, Whitewarrior gracias, la verdad que intento mejorar mi forma de escribir y trato de revisar lo que publico porque luego meto unas patotas XD, y que te digo no sera la primerani la ultima vez que critiquen mi forma de escribir o de llevar un argumento creo las peores criticas que he recibido han sido de hecho en "secretos de mujer" y "soy tu salvadora", **Guest** me alegra que te gusten todas mis historias y que tengas ya tu favorita, **Wajibruja** creo de las pocas a las que les gusta el lado oscuro de la historia entre ellas las batallas, si emma es mas ninja que nada XD

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

* * *

En el reino blanco las cosas estaban más bien frías en la familia real. Después del matrimonio de Emma, su madre se enteró que su hija había sido prometida, que no había sido una decisión completamente de su hija, aunque había tenido que poner buena cara delante del público por dentro estaba inmensamente enojada, llevaba veinte días sin hablar con su esposo.

-¡no me toques!- decía justo antes de empujar a su esposo que trataba de dialogar con ella.

-no puedes seguir así conmigo Margaret, yo no tengo la culpa…- rogaba el hombre que estaba realmente demacrado.

-claro que sí, la tienes, a James le has permitido todo, estamos ahora mismo casi en un conflicto bélico por los caprichos de ¡tu hijo! - decía dándole golpecitos con la mano en el pecho de su esposo.

-Margaret yo no sabía nada…- trataba de defenderse.

-¡casaste a mi hija!, porque es mía a ti no te dolió parirla- negaba con la cabeza antes de comenzar a llorar.- ella lleva toda la maldita vida buscando tu aprobación- murmuraba secándose las lágrimas con su mano derecha.

-amor por favor no llores…lo siento mucho, yo de verdad creo que es lo mejor para ella- añadía ante de morderse el labio inferior viendo como su esposa se ponía completamente colorada ante la furia.

-claro cómo no, es mejor que Emma este casada en un matrimonio sin amor, ¡solo porque tu niño no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que arruinarle la vida a su hermana! –

James el hijo menor de la pareja entraba a la estancia avergonzado.

-lo siento…- se disculpaba como lo haría un niño pequeño.

La mujer más mayor de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes se acercó a su cómoda, agarro varios sobres en la mano derecha.

-¿lo sientes?, ¡estas cartas demuestran que Neal no dejo a Emma!-

-¿sabías lo de Neal?- preguntaban padre e hijo al unísono.

-¡por supuesto que lo sabía! ¡soy su madre!, así como sé que todo lo que has querido hacer James es buscar una maldita alianza para una guerra ¡que por cierto no se librara! - gritaba acercándose a su hijo que miraba el suelo arrepentido, nunca había podido resistir los regaños de su dulce madre.

-madre soy el rey- murmuraba sin convicción.

-te equivocas, tu padre aún no ha abdicado y francamente si tu hermana no hubiera sido mujer, ¡tú jamás verías esa corona, ni en sueños! - el joven levanto la vista desafiante.

-madre no te atrevas a decir…- fue interrumpido por una cachetada de la mujer que era una cabeza más pequeña que el muchacho.-madre… él es un pobretón…-

-¿ y qué? Ella es tu hermana, mi hija, tú tienes el maldito trono que te costaba dejar a tu hermana ser feliz ¿dime? – ahora lo agarraba por el cuello de la camisa que portaba el joven.

-¿porque Emma puede siempre hacer lo que le da la gana y yo no?-

-porque a diferencia de ti, tu hermana no ha estado a punto de causar una guerra, encima te has atrevido a pedir ayudar a ¡Rex black!- negó con la cabeza.

David estaba callado sentado en la cama mientras esperaba su parte.

-y tu ¿Cómo has podido? - el esposo bajaba la cabeza. - tanto tiempo haciéndome la estúpida, viviendo siempre para engrandecerte, y lo único que te pedí, ¡lo único! ¡Que me dejaras a Emma a mí!- volvió a llorar sin control. - ¡fuera! - dijo a su hijo que estaba conteniéndose de llorar- me has decepcionado tanto- sollozaba mientras su hijo cerraba la puerta.

-amor…- trato de hablar el rey que se acercaba a su esposa que seguía en un llanto sin control. - está embarazada…yo…no quería causarte dolor…-

La mujer lloró con más fuerza.

-la has sacrificado como a un animal defectuoso- sollozo la mujer con un llanto entrecortado al tratar de hablar.- fui ingenua al pensar que Emma había querido casarse, pero siempre ha sido tan impulsiva- murmuro. –¿él lo sabe? -

David asintió mientras que Margaret hizo lo opuesto.

-¿al menos sabes lo que dicen de él?- cuestiono Margaret.

-algunas cosas. - respondió David.- pero realmente parecía interesado, me prometió cuidarla esa fue mi condición.- aseguro el hombre.

-¿eso para ti fue suficiente?- el hombre bajo la mirada.

\- Margaret sé que tu querías otra cosa para Emma pero en este mundo las cosas funcionan así, no me trates como si yo fuera un monstruo. –pidió dejándose caer de rodillas ante la mirada triste de su esposa.

-te he amado tanto…- negó con la cabeza. - y tú has dejado a nuestra hija en manos de un individuo al que temen en reinos enteros…- negó con rabia.- si hubieras consultado conmigo al menos…-

-¿Qué puedo hacer Margaret?.-suplico.

-quiero hablar con él, también quiero ver a mi hija. - respondió justo después de secarse las lágrimas.

-está bien, dame unos días, organizare todo y mandare otro mensaje para poner fin al absurdo mensaje de nuestro hijo. - informo con tristeza.

* * *

En el reino oscuro, Rex black estaba mirando la carta que había mandado el príncipe James White pidiendo ayuda para llevar a cabo una guerra, Emma interrumpió el cuarto que usaba como despacho para este tipo de asuntos, la rubia lo había seguido al ver cuando recibía la carta con el sello de su familia.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Emma preocupada tomando asiento en frente del escritorio que usaba el rey para estos trámites.

-tu hermano pide ayuda para una guerra contra el reino helado. - dijo con tono preocupado.

-no sé porque no me extraña…- bufo la joven, cruzándose de brazos. - no lo hagas. –dijo suavemente ocasionando que la nariz de Regina saliese de aquel papel.- es enserio, si mi padre no te manda una carta de su puño y letra, firmado por el no hagas nada.-

-¿Por qué? –pregunto el rey sin comprender.

-es un caprichoso, tiene serios problemas con los rechazos y una de las princesas del reino helado es su eterno amor no correspondido- informo Emma mirándose las uñas con indiferencia.

-¿realmente no lo aguantas verdad? – pregunto el rey dejando el papel en la mesa.

-¿la verdad?- el rey asintió- si pudiera quitarlo de mi árbol genealógico sería feliz, pero a mi manera también lo quiero.- admitió con cierto desencanto.- ¿por curiosidad porque te preocupa una guerra con el reino helado?, tienes hasta donde sé el mejor ejercito del ultimo siglo.-

-su ejército naval es estupendo y son una isla…además el clima de ellos es una trampa mortal- explico.

-¿cómo los vencerías?-

El rey empezó a reírse.

-creo que te estas acostumbrando demasiado a mis planes de destrucción. -

Emma asintió.

-pues huiría de una batalla naval, sería un riesgo demasiado elevado con ellos, la mejor opción a mi criterio es cortar todas las zonas que usan para comercio al exterior, hacer que entren en una crisis lo suficientemente grande como para que su flota se vea reducida, sin dinero no hay guerra- se encogió de hombros.

-una pena que mi hermano tenga la capacidad intelectual de un mosquito- rezongo antes de ponerse de pie. -¿vamos a cenar o no?- pregunto Emma aunque parecía más una orden que una petición, el rey bufo ante el comportamiento de la joven.

-no soy un perro- murmuro el rey.

\- diría que eres más como una hiena, pero vale- sonrió la rubia.

-que sepas que comer sola no te matara- arrugo la nariz antes de ponerse en pie. - además seguramente mi madre también este. -

-si no quieres comer conmigo no lo hagas- protesto Emma que ya estaba al lado de la puerta.

-no he dicho tal cosa- ya estaba justo al lado de Emma que ya había abierto la puerta. -solo digo que estas demasiado susceptible, imagino será la garrapata- dijo antes de recibir un golpe en el hombro por la mano de Emma.

-no le digas así…-se quejó la reina.

-¿pues como le digo? ¿adorado desconocido? - negó antes de abrir la puerta que la llevaba al comedor, Leonard estaba apoyado en la pared, el rey le indico que pasara, al entrar su madre la esperaba sentada.

-he estado a punto de comerme la cubertería de plata- protesto su madre, que pronto cambio su semblante al ver que Leonard estaba en la puerta cuidando a su hija.

-cuanta exageración abunda en este castillo. - dijo el rey tomando asiento al lado de Emma.

Las cosas entre ambos diría que habían cambiado en tan solo unos tres día, era como si de pronto fueran ¿amigos?, Regina hacía de todo para que Emma no hiciera muchos esfuerzos, incluso le tocaba la puerta de su dormitorio para ver si quería comer algo o si quería salir a dar un paseo por los alrededores, al principio Emma se rio en su cara de semejante trato pero los dos días siguientes en que el rey había ido a buscarla acepto casi de inmediato, se estaba adaptando a la compañía de él.

Regina diría que se habían parado sus deseos poco convencionales o por lo menos ahora estaba demasiado preocupada por la salud de Emma como para ponerse a pensar en lo que ella catalogaba como "una crisis de identidad".

"tal vez sí que funcione una amistad, seguramente solo fue una confusión" pensó mientras saboreaba su platillo, antes de detenerse a observar las maneras de comer de la rubia.

-comes como una ballena- dijo el rey a Emma que inmediatamente soltó su tenedor.

-síguele, y me dará igual que seas el todo poderoso soberano conocerás lo que es que te claven un tenedor en esas manos tan femeninas- acuso Emma antes de volver a agarrar el tenedor, lo que para la rubia era una burla a Regina hasta le dio por mirar sus manos orgullosa de si misma.

-¿alguna vez dejareis de discutir por tonterías?- pregunto Coraline que estaba picando su pescado con cierto desinterés.

-cuando estemos bajo tierra. - concluyo Regina.

-que manía con la muerte, porque todo tiene que ser tan catastrófico…- replicaba Emma a la actitud derrotista del rey.

-porque eso es lo único certero que tenemos, así que me aferro a ello como buen creyente- contesto con su típico sarcasmo.

-ya empezamos, antes de la muerte está la vida, porque no aferrarse a la vida y dejar la muerte para el final como la gente coherente. –protesto Emma .

-ya empezó a filosofar la White-

-estáis imposibles- aseguraba Coraline que prestaba más atención a Leonard que estaba allí de pie por petición del rey.

-Leonard porque no te unes a comer con la filósofa pro vida y la pacifista- decía el rey que habia apartado momentáneamente la vista de su comida para mirar al joven caballero, su sonrisa evito que el joven no supiese cómo rechazar de manera educada ese ofrecimiento.

-te olvidas del filósofo pro fosa común- protesto Emma.

-vamos siéntate- dijo señalando el asiento libre que estaba al lado de su madre quien enrojeció de inmediato. –al menos mi fosa no es el idealismo utópico de tu tierra. - prosiguió con el conflicto de Emma.

-disculpe su bajeza por pensar que no todo se reduce a nacer para morir…- añadía Emma rascándose la frente por pura desesperación. Emma desvió la vista del rey a quien le estaba poniendo cara de desagrado, dirigió su vista hacia Coraline que parecía distraída y evitaba a toda costa mirar a su acompañante.

Leonard también había abandonado sus colores habituales al verse atrapado en aquella encerrona, estaba incomodo en su asiento, Agatha se aproximó para preguntar lo que deseaba el caballero.

-mi argumentación no posee ninguna laguna, ¿a que no Leonard?- el hombre asintió.

-por favor, él no es objetivo…- agregaba Emma que apartaba las zanahorias de su comida.

-ya empiezas, ¿según tu quien es objetivo?- preguntaba Regina.

-tu madre, es la única que te llevaría la contraria sin miedo a represarías- aseguraba Emma.

-¡a mí no me metáis!- decía tocándose el pecho en desacuerdo con tanto debate.

Leonard se movió un poco en su asiento y su hombro toco el de la antigua reina, Regina no pudo evitar sonreír ante la reacción de su madre, que cerró los ojos estresada ante lo que sucedía.

-¿sucede algo o solo me lo parece?- preguntaba Emma al ver como la mujer más mayor parecía nerviosa.

-nada, seguro la falta de calor humano la esté poniendo melancólica- aseguro el rey sacando un gruñido de Emma.

-eres un imbécil, pero con todas las letras-

El rey se quedó atrapado mirando a Emma fijamente, cuando ella lo retaba volvían esos pensamientos "es la única persona que me trata así", la mano del rey se movió por si sola y acabo en el muslo de Emma lo que sobresalto a la joven, que además llevaba un vestido blanco bastante cómodo que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas, quito su mano rápidamente para concentrarse en lo que debía hacer "come y estate quieta, come y estate quieta" se repetía en su mente mientras masticaba.

"que fue eso" pensaba Emma ahora moviendo los restos de comida, últimamente pasaban cosas fuera de lo normal, a veces juraría que el rey la veía como a una niña pequeña a la que cuidar y otras parecía "como si…", negó ante tal posibilidad "desde el inicio me dijo que no le gustaba es imposible algo así, además a él no le interesa nada que no sea luchar, leer y molestarme" asentía dándose la razón, "en ese orden" se dijo mientras aplastaba una zanahoria para que Agatha no se diera cuenta que las dejaba siempre.

Últimamente la autoestima de la rubia estaba cayendo en picado, había engordado algo, no mucho, pero se sentía gorda, no quería ni pensar dentro de unos meses más, estaría insufrible.

No entendía porque el rey la había tocado así, pensándolo seriamente él pocas veces había propiciado tal acercamiento a excepción de aquella fiesta, es mas a veces pensaba que el monarca no tenía ningún tipo de intereses físico por ella, era cierto que se insultaban y que había algo en el ambiente cuando eso ocurría.

Regina estaba horrorizada y confusa, no podía dejar de observar a Emma, su vestido había quedado más subido debido a su toque, se quedó embobada con esa imagen "deseo tanto subirlo un poco más y sentir su piel en mi mano".

Empujo la silla hacia atrás y se disculpó con antelación por retirarse, salió huyendo del lugar, prácticamente corrió hacia su habitación estaba demasiado "caliente" apoyo su cabeza en la puerta, "no otra vez" se dejó caer, quedo sentada abrazando sus rodillas. "Levántate" se recriminaba, "¡no ha sucedido nada!" dejo salir el aire que olvido que retenía, "solo estas creyéndote demasiado el papel de hombre", lagrimas abandonaron sus ojos "no puedo ser una desviada" mordía sus labios tratando de detener un sollozo "ya tengo suficiente con todo lo que ya soy", dejo salir un sonido que parecía más un lamento, "no pensare en eso…Emma y yo somos ¿amigos?, ¡por los dioses! ¡Tengo hasta que justificarme!" seco la humedad de sus mejillas, diez minutos fueron suficientes para que lograra ponerse en pie.

Últimamente estaba demasiado sensible, ¿Cómo era posible que ahora saliesen todas sus inseguridades?, se tragó las lágrimas con Eduard y las remplazo por la ira, en cambio ahora no era capaz de hacer lo mismo con el tema de Emma.

Tenía que ocultar esa necesidad de acariciarla, sus deseos a veces tomaban el control, con los hombres nunca pensó que esto fuera un problema, con Eduard había ido bien, bueno con Daniel podría haber ido mejor si pudiera confiarle su secreto, pero llego Emma y ahora lo único que realmente hacia era estar pendiente de ella, no era por que estuviera embarazada, se atrevería a culpar a esos ojos color mar, a su cabello rebelde, a esos labios que le daban ganas de morder e invadir con su lengua, sentía una necesidad de poseer peor que cuando decidió conquistar a Eduard "dioses estoy obsesionada".

En su reino a los hombres que yacían con otros hombres eran encerrados en un psiquiátrico hasta que se curasen, las mujeres desconocía casos públicos de ello, aunque lo cierto es que según lo que los estudios médicos demostraban esta cura no ocurría, simplemente se dejaba sedado en alguna parte del subconsciente.

Evitaba pensar en las personas que se atrevían a usurpar a otra, eran encerrados en un calabozo y dependiendo de a quien se habían atrevido a suplantar, eran luego ejecutadas o bien morían por las malas condiciones de la prisión.

Sin contar ese corazón oscurecido que poseía, disfrutaba al hacer sentir dolor, sobre todo en aquellos que a sus ojos eran indignos de respirar su mismo aire. Lo cierto era que sus prejuicios la estaban mortificando, su buen nombre se pondría en tela de juicio para ella, ¿una mujer sintiendo cosas por otra?, eso debía ser reprimido y si pudiera extirparlo lo haría, eso podría jurárselo a los dioses ahí y ahora.

Trataria de evitar los contactos físicos con Emma, tampoco era algo tan difícil "tampoco es que nos estemos tocando continuamente" su cabeza ya divagaba.

* * *

 **Continuara…**


	23. Luz de Luna Cap 23

**Bueno antes de empezar, gracias a los que comentan, cuando hay muchos comentarios me dan mas ganas de ponerme asi que ya sabeis...**

ahora respondiendo los rw; **mayeli85** se que tengo que retomar servilletas anonimas de hecho lo deje en lo mejor XD (soy culpable lo admito), y me alegro que coincidas con mi criterio de esperar, es bueno ver que no todos quieren algo rapido, **Wajibruja** correcto el secreto podria costar la vida a muchas personas, te puedes ilusionar si, pero me temo que pasara algo que no te guste en el proximo capitulo, y si Regina y su madre son un caso a parte XD, Neal sera un... no te lo dire jaja ya lo veras, Alunai si Regina a aguantado por sus prejuicios y por su secreto, **Natahn Swan-Mills** que bien que te animes a comentar que siempre animan a seguir escribiendo,pero si hablaran todo ya no habria trama jaja y servilletas anonimas aun no termina solo que me he puesto con esta y la he dejado aparcada, no tengo ninguna historia acabada XD (ya lo se soy cruel) pero es que son muchas las que tengo o me decido por una o no terminonunca, **Meril** si que te gusta el pollo XD, y si como dices vamos emma no es tonta, si algo falta se da cuenta ademas que no es virgen (como ya es obvio XD), **runcatrun** en este capitulo veras porque emma no piensa tan mal del aspecto femenino del rey,y si tal vez a regina le vendria bien una mujer como esposa (pero tambien implica decir su secreto) y Neal en este cap explico un poco mejor para los que tengan dudas, **15marday** Regina siempre es duda consigo misma (en esta historia al menos si) el padre de emma es una victima pero si un tonto del culo XD, **whitewarrior** me alegro tener una incondicional a pesar de mi lentitud, **Guest** me alegro que estes agusto con el ritmo y si confunsion hay por todos lados, **kykyo** la cosa es que Regina tiene dudas no solo de sus gusto sino de su persona por el papel que interpreta, **Carlaurive** hay que tener en cuenta que Regina solo ha estado con un hombre casado si pero un hombre, para ella estas cosas no son muy normales, de esto en su reino no se habla... Dragonwater si has entendido muy bien a Regina es una persona que ha tenido que ocultar su sexo no por gusto o porque no se acepte sino porque no tenia de otra, me alegro que te gustara tanto y si faltan cositas, **Guest** si Regina lamentablemente tiene que lidiar con el hecho de que ha interpretado tanto un papel que ya no sabe si ella es o no ese al que interpreta, y coincido si pierdo lectores pues ni modo. **Leia** es que realmente no dije que fue de Eduard, me quede a medias en la batalla, eso sera mas adelante pero lo que puse en el cap anterior es que Eduard fue emboscado "por un conde" que en cap anteriores nombre, pues este le propuso un trato a Eduard... **LolaxxI** jajaj gracias por mi like

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

* * *

Emma estaba inquieta, por llamarlo de alguna manera, no paraba de dar vueltas en su habitación, el rey llevaba un día entero demasiado ausente, desde que sucedió aquel incidente en el comedor, casi pareciera que huyera de ella como si fuera la portadora de una enfermedad mortal.

Solo se acercaba a la rubia para preguntarle como estaba, pero eran temas relacionados con sus malestares de salud, hasta llamo al médico para que le hiciera un seguimiento, estuvo con ella en los aposentos de Emma, observando por la ventana abstraído de lo que en esa habitación se libraba, el doctor preguntaba cómo se sentía, si había sentido algún malestar fuera de lo común o si había sangrado. Fueron preguntas rutinarias le recomendó evitar ciertas comidas y reducir actividades que pudieran ponerla en riesgo.

"pero si el riesgo real es el rey" pensaba Emma mordiéndose las uñas, manía que evitaba, pero a la que tendía a acudir cuando se sentía más desesperada.

No comprendía como habían pasado de estar casi todo el día juntos a unas horas puntuales., "¿eso que era?" Emma ya se había colocado su camisón para dormir, celeste, le llegaba por las rodillas, con sus brazos al descubierto. Se lanzó a la cama como si todos esos cuestionamientos fueran un peso real, se arropo con la sabana y subió un poco la manta, pero sin llegar a cubrirse completamente por ella, realmente prefería la suavidad de la sabana.

-¡Emma por los dioses!…él no es el padre del bebe…ni si quiera es tu marido de puertas para adentro…-se reprendía en alto como si así al sacarlo pudiera tomar conciencia de su realidad.- fenomenal ahora hablo sola…-protesto girándose y con su mano izquierda acerco la segunda almohada de la cama matrimonial, la estrecho entre sus brazos como si fuera su única posibilidad de salvarse de ese naufragio en el que se había transformado su vida.

La puerta interior que comunicaba su habitación con la del rey crujía logrando que Emma levantara su cabeza de la almohada, mantuvo el agarre de las telas que la cubrían, la forma del rey se iba haciendo más clara al acercarse lentamente a la cama.

El monarca carraspeo.

-quería saber si estabas despierta- argumento cortando el silencio que había en el cuarto.

-Creo que los de este mundo tocamos la puerta-

El rey soltó un "oh" cargado de puro cinismo.

-ahora resulta, que la ladrona de guante blanco toca las puertas. - el rey se cruzó de brazos.

-bueno tal vez yo no sea el ejemplo mas indicado…- murmuro la rubia desde la cama, dejo caer la sabana que había mantenido encima de su cuerpo como protección. - pero dime que te trae hasta mi humilde morada- Emma se sentó apoyando su espalda en el cabezal.

"!dioses!, no mires sus pechos" pensaba Regina que no podía apartar la vista de esa zona debido a esa tela que a pesar de no ser transparente se pegaba demasiado al cuerpo de la rubia, para colmo la luz de la luna que pasaba por el balcón no ayudaba.

-Emma, hace frio, arrópate no quiero que agarres un refriado. - decía el rey que se rascaba la nuca tratando de desviar su mirada, pero Emma ignoro el comentario.

-si ya sé que el día de hoy solo te preocupa mi salud- murmuro más como un reproche.

-lo dices como si fuera algo malo- el rey fue hacia el balcón posando su hombro contra la pared para observar mejor la noche.

Emma se quedó unos segundos en silencio observando aquella visión, el rey vestía una camisa negra y un pantalón azul marino oscuro, ambas prendas las veía muy sueltas, al parecer el rey siempre dormía con ropa más grande, bajo su mirada detectando sus pies desnudos.

-¿has venido descalzo?- pregunto Emma incrédula.

-no… son zapatos con forma y color carne- se burló el monarca al ver como Emma murmuraba un idiota bien merecido. – a veces me gusta sentir el frio del suelo en mis pies- dijo volviendo su mirada al cielo estrellado.

-¿por qué?- pregunto sin apartar la mirada de aquella presencia, misma a la que había echado de menos todo el día.

-me ayuda a recordar- abrió más esas cortinas dejando pasar más la luz de luna, giro su cabeza para mirar ahora fijamente a Emma, que la veía mucho más atractiva que ayer con esa tela tan fina y sus ojos brillando más intensamente, "como me gustaría devorar sus labios" pensó justo antes de obligarse a quitar su mirada de su deseo no confesado, volvió a mirar a través del cristal que dejaba pasar la luz, en realidad eran dos puertas con divisiones por cristales, esto creaba la falsa idea de que había una ventana.

-¿que quieres recordar?- pregunto Emma que se levantaba de la cama, sin ponerse los zapatos de estar por casa. Se puso frente al monarca apoyándose en el lado contrario para mirar también aquello que tenía tan ensimismado al rey.

-que aun puedo sentir- movió su cuello viendo perfectamente a Emma, con ese camisón demasiado corto para ser permitido, ese cuerpo que se marcaba bajo la tela, Emma había engordado y por difícil que pareciera a Regina se le hizo aún más apetecible.

Emma se acercó lentamente y agarro la mano izquierda del rey, la sostuvo entre las suyas, y dibujo algo que el monarca se quedó observando sin comprender.

-¿un ocho?- pregunto sin comprender el rey.

La carcajada de Emma hizo que cerrara sus ojos para disfrutar un poco más de ese encantador sonido y ese tacto que se negó todo el día, había estado huyendo de ella, fue duro, pero cedió a ultima hora a su particular tentación, tendría que haber esperado a mañana pero no tenía ganas de aguantar más "al fin y al cabo mirar no es condenable ¿no?" se dijo Regina mientras admiraba aquella mujer, que se había apoderado de sus más bajos instintos.

Ella era magia de aquella que deja mudos a los eruditos, era el tipo de milagro que hace creer en algo superior, pues su sola presencia significa que, en algún lado, hay alguien que nos ha enviado algo único.

-Infinito, Rex, el infinito…- corregía la equivocación del monarca. - siempre tan literal ¿eh? - pregunto Emma soltando la mano a su vez y volviendo a retroceder.

"otra vez llamándome así…sé que no soy yo, pero…" aparto sus dudas de su mente pasando a otro tema.

-Emma…quería decirte que ha llegado otra carta de tus padres-

-¿paso algo malo?-

El rey negó con la cabeza.

-tu madre quiere venir a verte-

-¿mi madre?- pregunto Emma

El monarca confirmo con la cabeza. La rubia bajo la mirada de pronto la tristeza la había llenado. El rey se acercó a ella, poso sus dedos de la mano derecha en la barbilla de la rubia, hizo que esta subiera así su cabeza.

-¿te pone triste?-

-algo…-respondió Emma quien miraba fijamente los ojos penetrantes del rey que parecían querer descubrir sus más oscuros secretos.

-¿quieres que les impida entrar?- cuestiono el rey.

Emma negó, aunque luego una duda la hizo volver a hablar.

-¿de verdad les impedirías a unos reyes ver a su hija?-

-si esa hija es mi esposa y tal visita ocasiona que tenga ganas de llorar, por supuesto- contesto con simpleza.

Aparto la mano rápidamente como si de pronto le quemara aquel contacto, Emma noto como la mano que la había tocado estaba abriéndose y cerrándose como si quisiera parar algún temblor.

-es una respuesta bastante tierna, viniendo de un amante de las causas bélicas-

El rey sonrió.

-que puedo decir, soy un sanguinario con brotes de caballerosidad-

-¿me proteges para ser caballeroso?- Emma estaba disfrutando de esa charla, algo que no podía ocultar ya que no podía quitar la sonrisa que llevaba pegada.

-deberías dejar de analizar todo lo que digo, podrías encontrar algo que te asuste- el monarca ya había tomado la decisión de retirarse a su recamara. - por cierto Emma- la rubia lo miro sin casi pestañear- es una vista preciosa- el rey sonrió antes de desaparecer, dejando la sensación a Emma de que lo que acaba de suceder era todo fruto de un sueño.

La cerradura sonó dejando claro que la puerta volvía a estar cerrada. Emma cerro las cortinas dejando la habitación en completa oscuridad, no pudo evitar sentirse más aliviada ante la visita inesperada de su esposo. Volvió a tomar el sitio que había estado calentando antes de la intromisión, se tapó nuevamente, sin querer sus ojos se cerraron y la imagen del rey acariciando su barbilla la intranquilizo, un calor repentino la acoso, quito la manta que llevaba hasta por la cintura, dando vueltas en la cama tratando de encontrar nuevamente la paz.

* * *

En el cuarto contiguo, Regina estaba caminando alrededor de la cama como si aquel objeto inanimado tuviera que rogarle para que ella decidiera finalmente a posar su cuerpo en el.

-¿Qué me pasa?- decía dando otro paseíto por el cuarto. –ella es una mujer…- soltó un suspiro desesperado. –la deseo tanto…- esa afirmación hizo que se parara en seco. –es pasajero, esto…- volvió a caminar de nuevo. – si no habría más mujeres con gustos así…aunque claro en este reino tan cerrado…vete a saber- estaba divagando.

Regina se acosto en la cama como un niño pequeño hiperactivo que no quiere dormir, cerró los ojos fuertemente como si así pudiera caer en el sueño más rápidamente.

-Mark el triste, Laura la conquistadora, Mateo el valiente, Catalina I… Lilith la creyente, Alejandro el encantado- ordenaba cronológicamente a todos los monarcas del reino oscuro. –Lilith fue la última mujer en gobernar, aunque para ello tuvo que casarse… -abrió los ojos de pronto. - creo que ella…-bufo ante el recuerdo de ese personaje que había pasado a la historia. –ella era muy cercana con una dama de la corte. - se puso en pie rápidamente se colocó unos zapatos cómodos que usaba solo para estar por casa.

Abrió la puerta casi con esperanzas, fue a la biblioteca oculta a buscar el diario de ella, recordaba alguna vez haberlo leído pero era terriblemente aburrido, hablaba sin cesar de su dama de compañía, a Regina en aquel momento hacía ya casi cinco años le pareció una persona que simplemente sentía un gran aprecio por una mujer a la que veía todos los días, pero ahora empezaba a sospechar o mejor dicho a necesitar alguien que hubiera pasado por lo mismo que ahora ella estaba viviendo, necesitaba saber que hacer...

Ya estaba en la biblioteca, cerro todo, puso la luz de siempre y empezó a buscar aquel diario, cerró los ojos unos segundos tratando de visualizar la cubierta, en cuestión de minutos como si de una epifanía se tratase la letra L le dio la pista que le faltaba.

El diario tenia dicha letra en su parte baja, era de color beige, reviso hasta que en la parte inferior de la librería en el medio de tantos otros diarios lo detecto, tenía polvo por todos lados, al fin y al cabo, Regina no le había dado otra oportunidad después de pasar de la página veinte o veinte cinco.

Se sentó en el sillón con temor a que sus sospechas fueran solo la exteriorización de su deseo, sin pensarlo mucho más, lo abrió, comenzó a leer desde el principio.

-menuda pérdida de tiempo…- soltó mientras seguía leyendo ya por pura inercia.

Hasta que unos párrafos a la mitad del diario llamo su atención.

"ojalá pudiera corresponder su sentir, pero la realidad es otra, ese joven que un día fue apuesto y encantador, solo desea de mí, mi poder, mi fortuna, no ve más que una corona encima de una bonita mujer que desde hace tiempo preferiría morir a seguir en la misma habitación que él."

-bueno que novedad, una más que odia su matrimonio- refunfuño cansada.

Siguió leyendo hasta que otra vez encontró algo fuera de lo normal.

"ya no me mira, ¿no desea tocarme? ¿acaso no sirve de nada mis continuas insinuaciones?, debo morder su cuello y beber de su sangre para que esa persona pueda ver que lo que siento por ella no es un amor fraternal"

-veo que no estoy tan loca- dijo Regina para sí misma ante las palabras escritas por Lilith.

Después de un continuo número de metáforas en donde se quejaba de su deseo insatisfecho, mencionaba sin cesar a su dama de compañía y su forma de hacerla sonreír, lo mucho que le gustaba estar a su lado a pesar de lo triste que estaba por su deseo insatisfecho, pero nunca decía claramente por quien sentía ese deseo, de la nada volvía de nuevo a la monotonía de siempre, hablando de su día a día, de cómo rechazaba al esposo, de que había vuelto a amarlo y desearlo, era completamente incoherente todo aquello. Regina se detuvo en la última frase de aquel diario, que marcaba el final de la historia "hoy lo he hecho" subrayado, eso no explicaba nada.

-¡pero que mierda es esta!- decía a punto de tirar el libro a cualquier parte. –¿entonces solo se sentía agradecida con la chica? - Volvió a darle una pequeña mirada a la página final en donde había un corto poema o al menos un intento de ello.

La tortura se convirtió en placer,

Tu locura se volvió cordura,

Tras el retrato volvimos a nacer,

Anhelo amarte contra natura,

Un poco más detrás de la luna.

-fenomenal un poema sin gracia para una mujer sin ella…- bufo al verse más perdida que antes. –bueno al menos según esto se le quito su obsesión por la dama de compañía… aunque tal vez ni era eso…- dejo el libro a un lado suyo en el sillón. –¿contra natura?- se preguntó a sí misma. –si su deseo insatisfecho era por su esposo, no era contra la naturaleza. - Regina se puso en pie, como si de pronto el poema hubiera tomado sentido. -en aquella época ya existían los pasadizos y habitaciones secretas, "la tortura y el placer" hace referencias a la habitación de uno de los monarcas menos pudorosos, creo ahí se llevaba a sus amantes, aunque con el tiempo se fue convirtiendo en otra cosa, ahora mismo era la sala de música más antigua, se mantuvo curiosamente un retrato de un paisaje en donde se destacaba mucho la forma de la luna.

Dejo el libro en su lugar antes de perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo, deseando encontrar algo que le diera algún argumento válido para sus sentimientos, en el fondo necesitaba ver que eso llevaba a alguna parte, que por una vez tenía una salida.

* * *

En el reino blanco, la reina había dormido en un cuarto diferente al rey que había estado toda la noche sentado apoyado en la puerta esperando que ella quisiera hablar con él.

-hasta que no vayamos a ver a mi hija, ¡no quiero verte! - alzaba la voz la morena para que su esposo lo escuchara.

-¡margaret! ¡Eres mi esposa por lo menos hablemos! -

Una señora mayor, de cabello grisáceo y algo corpulenta aparecía con una bandeja para entrar en la habitación de la reina. Toco dos veces cuando el rey se apartó de la puerta y se puso en pie avergonzado.

-majestad, soy yo- informo la mujer que rápidamente recibió el permiso para entrar ya que la reina se había puesto en pie para abrirle y hacer que pasara rápidamente, cerro de nuevo la puerta a su esposo que trato de pasar, pero se vio con la puerta de nuevo delante de la cara.

-¡vete ya David no quiero verte!- escucho un gruñido de su esposo que termino obedeciendo rezando para que la anciana lograra suavizar a su mujer- ¡nana!- se emocionaba diciéndole que dejara la bandeja en una mesa que había frente a unos pequeños sillones individuales. La reina se sentó en uno de ellos pidiéndole a la mujer más mayor que tomara asiendo a su lado.

-cariño no puedes seguir así…- reprendía la mujer mayor que a su vez tomaba una tostada que había traído para la reina. Ella era más que de la servidumbre había criado prácticamente a Margaret y también ayudo con Emma, aunque esta última siempre fue mucho más rebelde de lo que nunca había sido su niña.

-¿y qué hago nana?- preguntaba tomando otra tostada, untándole mantequilla.

-se inteligente Margaret, ¿Qué sacas con todo esto? - pregunto la anciana después de darle una mordida delicada a la tostada. - ya está casada, no hay vuelta atrás…- concluyo soltando un suspiro que enterneció a la reina.

-tengo un plan nana. - decía Margaret sonriendo cual niña pequeña.

-mi niña, por más que quieras, se ha casado con un rey, no hay plan posible para que logres traerla de vuelta…- la anciana parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, realmente le dolió ver como Emma se iba, ella que siempre había sido la alegría de aquel castillo…

-tengo muchas tierras a mi nombre, entre ellas, la isla de vita- informaba más animada que de costumbre.

-pero es propiedad del reino blanco. - comentaba la anciana, la mujer más joven negó con la cabeza.

-son mías, están a mi nombre, es una de las herencias de mi padre, a pesar de que se tome como una unificación soy yo la que decide que hace con ella. - ahora la reina tomaba la tacita de café entre sus manos.

-pero mi niña, esa isla está en un lugar estratégico y si no recuerdo mal, los black siempre la han deseado.-

-por eso mismo…no me importa perderla si con ella puedo hacer feliz a mi hija. - a la anciana se le ilumino la mirada. - si ella quiere estar con ese joven, que lo este, bastante he tenido yo que sacrificar para que ella tenga que hacer lo mismo…- aseguraba la monarca. - le daré un título a ese muchacho si hace falta...-

-pero hay algo que no entiendo Mar- dijo esto último de cariño, la reina espero la pregunta. -¿dónde ha estado el joven todo este tiempo?- la reina hizo una mueca ante lo sucedido.

-james se encargo de falsificar la letra de su hermana, mando a un caballero de confianza para entregarla, así le hizo creer al joven que ella había decidido seguir con su deber… el joven se fue al norte del reino para olvidarla, pero le estuvo mandando cartas hasta que Emma se casó.-

La anciana asintió no muy satisfecha con la historia.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la reina ante la reacción de la mujer más sabia.

-es solo que, no se Mar, ¿Por qué no lucho mas?...se que James puede ser muy convincente pero…no lo encerró en un calabozo, simplemente se rindió…-

Era verdad, Margaret no estaba muy satisfecha con las agallas del hombre del que su hija se había enamorado, pero siendo justos ¿Qué podía hacer el?.

* * *

En el castillo negro ya había llegado un nuevo día y para sorpresa de Emma, el rey abrió la puerta de su cuarto con los ojos aun cerrado, a esto le siguió un sonido que parecía más quejido que un saludo.

El rey le dijo que esperara unos minutos en lo que se vestia para el entrenamiento, espero fuera mientras el monarca salía, con su pelo recogido como siempre, aunque hacia unos minutos lo llevaba suelto, probablemente solía dormir cómodo hasta para eso, aunque le parecía raro la obsesión de amarrar el cabello, tal vez fuera para no dar tanto pie a rumores por el aspecto algo andrógino del rey.

Últimamente estaba pensando demasiado en ello, " Rex Black era una belleza a su manera", Emma asentía ante ese pensamiento, "tal vez este acomplejado", se dijo mientras lo acompañaba en un silencio cómodo.

No era el primer monarca que tenía ese "problema" no era extraño en la realeza que sucedieran estas cosas, había príncipes con huesos de cristal, deformes, algunos incluso tan delicados que hasta un mal clima podría matarlos.

Teniendo en cuenta los escarceos de la realeza con la pureza de sangre, pues un hombre de rostro femenino no debía ser para tanto.

-¿una corona por tus pensamientos?- pregunto el monarca caminando junto a la rubia por los pasillos que los llevaría fuera a la zona de entrenamiento.

-ya tengo una corona…no me hace falta más- respondió sobrada la rubia.

-a veces me pregunto porque te soporto- renegó el rey.

-tampoco es que tengas muchas opciones-

-oh se nota que no has leído todos esos diarios, cuando llegues a Luis, veras como se te quita esa absurda idea de la cabeza. - sonreía con cierto toque de maldad.

-!ah ya! ¿hablas del que mataba a sus esposas? - el rey confirmo con un movimiento rápido de cabeza. - bueno si me matas tendrás una guerra con mi familia…- se encogió de hombros la reina.

-ganaría- aseguro.

-no lo dudo, pero al menos quedarías suficientemente débil para caer ante el siguiente enemigo. - una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Emma al ver la mueca del rey.

-he creado un monstruo. - la rubia asintió con efusividad.

Ninguna era consciente del peligro que se aproximaba, aprovechando esa calma que todos en algún momento tememos se desarrollaba una nueva amenaza. Un obsequio para Emma White había aparecido con el correo y había traspasado esos muros y por supuesto la esperaba en el escritorio de su habitación con una nota.

"Espero que su estancia en este hermoso reino sea largo

Atentamente: B."

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

pd: como vereis reaparece un enemigo.


	24. Imperfecto Cap 24

_**Hola a todos, creo este cap a muchos/as no os gustara pero tal vez me equivoque, es un capitulo mas extenso que algunos anteriores y probablemente se os haga pesado que espero que no. recuerden que si dejan comentarios me fuerzo a ponerme a escribir mas rapido n.n.**_

 **mayeli** pues no se yo que pienses despues de este cap, pobre margaret hasta cuando quiere hacer algo bueno la quereis matar, y si con servilletas anonimas debo ponerme lo deje en lo mejor la verdad, **LOLAXII** eso si que es adulador, mantenerte despierta solo para leer si que es fuerza de voluntad y si que tegusta, **DragonWater** en el fondo emma no es tan dura, vas encaminada con tus sospechas de quien es el autor de esa nota, si que has aprendido a conocer el personaje de Regina estas muy encaminada XD, todas esas dudas las veremos, gracias por leer, **Guest** es bueno ver que esta historia deja a mas de una/o despierta incluso a deshoras, y si Regina con emma no tiene punto medio, **dcromeror** solo te dire que no, no es Neal, **15marday** ambas se añoran mas de lo que quieren, ya veras que no estas muy encaminada, **Wajibruja** tantas dudas deje? margaret solo quiere defender asu hija, hay que entender que quiere que sea feliz, y piensa que Emma aun ama a Neal que tal vez eso aun sea cierto... y si tienes buen olfato, **kykyo** en este cap sabras que pasa XD, **Carlaurive** ingenua XD y si el diario de Lilith sera algo que regina necesita, **Guest** que odio hacia margaret y eso que solo ha salido dos veces mal contadas, y si ya Regina es muy evidente con lo que esta sintiendo, si para emma tambien existe esa tension, **Guest** si emma tiene quien la defienda, **Rucatrun** que mania con Margaret hasta cuando quiere salvar a su hija es mala jaja, que sepas que me hicistes reir muchisimo con eso de rey travestido madre mia jaja ya te digo lo que toda madre desea para su hija. **Guest** es bueno ver que no es predecible la historia gracias por comentar y me alegro que te guste lo que escribo.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 24**_

* * *

Aquella botella de vino la tentaba como esperando una oportunidad, "treinta años de añejo" murmuraba Emma que observaba la botella, para ella sola pues no lo veía, pero una copita tampoco mata a nadie, "debe de estar buenísimo" se decía mientras observaba aquel recipiente, tal vez si compartía con las empleadas pues no se sentiría tan culpable por abrirlo.

"¿La B era de black?" para que se lo habría mandado el rey, de hecho, no tenía mucho sentido prácticamente le pedía que no tocara mucho el alcohol, "treinta años" la botella la tentaba, una copita era sana "jo" Emma estaba estresada por querer y no poder, aquel vino le pedía que lo probara, llevaba meses sin probar un buen vino, no es que fuera mucho de beber, pero le encantaba el vino, llevo su vista a la botella y noto una rosa negra en la etiqueta.

* * *

En otro lugar del castillo, el rey había tenido que ir con el consejo, pero fue interrumpido por Leonard que parecía bastante inquieto, se puso en pie disculpándose por abandonar el lugar, fue hacia la puerta saliendo con Leonard, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿qué ocurre?-

-majestad estoy un poco preocupado…- decía el hombre soltando un suspiro.

-¿Por qué?-

-hoy llego el mensajero con un paquete, el punto es que uno de mis hombres vio como un caballero lo tomaba en sus manos y se lo daba a una de las doncellas…-

-¿qué doncella?-

-la que acicala los aposentos de la reina- el caballero estaba perdido es sus pensamientos

-¿que había en ese paquete?- preguntaba el rey algo inquieto.

-no lo sé, no encuentro a la doncella, he revisado todo el castillo, tal vez exagero, pero no sé, nada entra en esta fortaleza sin pasar por las manos de Agatha o las mías, el control de calidad es minucioso sobre todo en la comida, siempre compramos en los mismos sitios… - Leonard definitivamente estaba preocupado.

-Emma- murmuro Regina sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, que pronto se transformó en una puñalada, le dolía el pecho, su rostro mostro un gesto de dolor, el caballero se puso nervioso.

-¿está bien?-

El rey lo ignoró y comenzó a correr por el pasillo que lo llevaba al segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones, mientras se alejaba del hombre, grito con desesperación una orden.

-¡Leonard encuentra a esa mujer! ¡y quiero al miembro de la guardia que le paso lo que sea que haya entrado en este castillo! - el rey ya no se detuvo.

Se adentró en las escaleras que llevaban a la siguiente planta con mucha ansiedad, abría puertas y dejaba que estas se cerraran, gritaba el nombre de Emma, por si acaso estuviera por los alrededores.

-¡Emma¡- Seguía en un estado de angustia del que no era consiente completamente. Por primera vez en muchos años pidió a los dioses, les rogo que Emma estuviera en su cuarto y bien, que no la perdiera como había perdido a Eduard, ella debió proteger a Eduard, pero como siempre llego tarde, "tarde" aquella palabra la mortificaba no podía permitirse eso, no podía llegar un minuto después, no debía fallar, no otra vez.

Trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, aporreo la puerta antes de perder los nervios y dar una patada a aquel obstáculo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que esta empezara a ceder, otra más y lograría abrirla, antes de poder ejecutar el golpe, la puerta se abrió.

-¡pero que te sucede! ¿te has vuelto loco? - Emma tuvo que callarse cuando el rey entro como un caballo desbocado, sus brazos acabaron en la cintura de Emma, aquello se convirtió en un abrazo, que Emma juraría que pretendía asfixiarla por la fuerza con la que la apretaba el monarca.

Regina tenía la cabeza a un lado de la de Emma, se permitió cerrar los ojos al saber que estaba bien, abrió los ojos y vio aquella copa, con el líquido en su interior. Se alejó de la joven unos segundos.

-¿has tomado de esa copa?- Emma estaba confusa, ¿desde cuando el rey la abrazaba?, estaba ida, el rey perdía la poca paciencia que le quedaba agarrándola de los brazos y empezando a zarandearla.- ¡respóndeme!-

Emma trataba de zafarse de aquel fuerte agarre, pero no podía el rey la estaba apretando tanto que no podía luchar con él.

-cálmate me haces daño-decía Emma sin entender nada.

-dime Emma y te soltare, ¡dímelo! - el monarca estrechaba más su agarre.

-no…no me ha dado tiempo- contesto conteniendo un gesto de dolor por el agarre del rey.

En el mismo instante en que respondió el rey la soltó y la volvió a abrazar, "pero que le pasa" se preguntaba Emma volviendo a sentir el cuerpo caliente del rey, juraría que podía sentir su corazón que estaba latiendo demasiado fuerte.

De nuevo se alejó de la joven reina, fue hacia la copa que estaba encima del escritorio, leyo la nota que había al lado de la botella.

-qué hijo de puta- dijo rabioso, tomo la copa en su mano se la llevo a la boca, la olio, Emma vio la ira en el rey, sintió miedo cuando el rey lanzo la copa contra la pared, los cristales rotos mezclados con el vino asusto aún más a Emma. –Emma- la joven lo observaba incomoda- no comas ni bebas nada que no venga de Agatha, no importa quién te lo de, ¿me has entendido?-

La joven asintió, comprendiendo el comportamiento inusual del rey, la habían tratado de envenenar.

-debo irme, pero tú no salgas de aquí, no le abras a nadie…- Emma acepto observando como el rey se volvió a acercar a ella, y como la noche anterior volvió a levantar su cabeza poniendo los dedos en la barbilla de Emma.- no te preocupes, lo solucionare. - prometió observando los ojos de Emma.

-¿como?-

-eso no quieres saberlo Emma- sonrió, la rubia lo entendió aquella sonrisa no daba lugar a dudas, era la sonrisa de un loco.

El rey se apartó, tomo la botella de vino en sus manos y luego desapareció a la misma velocidad con la que había llegado.

* * *

Regina hizo una parada en su recamara para dejar sobre su escritorio la botella de vino. A continuación, fue a avisar a su madre que no se atreviese a comer nada, aunque ya estaba arreglándose para su comida como siempre, una mujer de costumbres, por último se dirigió a la cocina donde Agatha hablaba acaloradamente con Leonard.

-¡le juro que yo no he pedido nada por correo!- aseguraba Agatha completamente colorada.

-no le digo eso, pero una de sus doncellas si lo ha hecho…- trato de explicar el joven que intentaba parecer calmado.

-mis chicas no pueden haber hecho tal cosa…-Agatha por primera vez mostro miedo en su rostro y eso que había vivido mucho ya en ese castillo.

-esas chicas son también su responsabilidad- aseguraba Leonard- mande a llamar a todas. -

El rey atravesó la cocina observando aquella escena.

-para ser justos, también uno de nuestros guardias es muy probable que esté implicado, y eso es tu responsabilidad Leonard.- el rey estaba cruzado de brazos interrumpiendo aquella escena, tanto la mujer como el caballero voltearon para verlo avergonzados.- así que no culpes a Agatha esto ha sido un error de seguridad.-

El rey camino hasta la encimera de la cocina, agarro un recipiente el que se usaba para el agua y se sirvió en un vaso, bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes.

-lo siento majestad, si es cierto es mi culpa. - aseguraba Agatha.

-creo ambos la compartimos- se resignó Leonard.

-era una botella de vino- el rey se giró con el vaso en su mano derecha. - necesito saber si ha pasado algo más. - los otros dos asintieron.

-no creo que haya pasado mucho más, porque el paquete era pequeño. - supuso Leonard.

-aun así, incluso el más insignificante panecillo podría ocasionar una desgracia. - los otros dos asintieron. - ¿sabes que caballero ha sido? - pregunto mirando atentamente a Leonard.

-si, pero no aparece…-

-¿falta alguna doncella?-

Aghata asintió.

-una de las jóvenes me pidió el día libre para ir a ver a su madre enferma. - informo Agatha.

-¿hace cuánto Agatha?- pregunto el rey.

-más de media hora.-

-¿Leonard si fueras una rata que harías?-

El hombre arrugo la frente.

-¿huir?-

-vamos a las caballerizas, es muy probable que estén tratando de salir de esta fortaleza, da la alerta a los que están en los muros de que no dejen entrar a nadie ni por supuesto salir.-

Leonard asintió.

-y moviliza a los hombres necesarios voy salir en su búsqueda- Leonard volvió a confirmar con la cabeza.

El rey observo cada uno de los establos tratando de contar por encima si faltaba alguno y efectivamente faltaban dos. Lo que sorprendió a Regina, pensaba que tomarían uno solo e irían juntos, aunque claro podría resultar extraño para los guardias. No obstante, había otra forma de salir del aquella fortaleza, no era muy recomendable y la mayoría moririan en el intento,practicamente era una leyenda, pero si ella no tuviera escapatoria se arriesgaría con esa, era posible que el caballero hubiera optado por la opción difícil y la dama al levantar menos sospechas ir por la habitual.

Uno grupo de caballeros se acercó al rey para esperar órdenes.

-id todos a las entrada principal, detened a los traidores, no los matéis, necesito respuestas.- pidió el monarca subiéndose ya a su caballo negro.

-¿y usted majestad?-

-voy al rio bravo- informo sin esperar respuesta alguna.

* * *

Hizo llegar al límite a su caballo hasta que al fin pudo ver aquel el rio en donde había comenzado todo, aquella obra de los dioses anormalmente extensa e insegura creada solo para lograr destruirla. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada buscando algún rastro, hasta que vio un caballo que mantenía una distancia prudencial del agua, parecía estar perdido.

El rio para los animales no era algo muy grato, de hecho solia asustarlos, no le extraño que el jinete de aquel caballo se hubiera bajado, lo más probable es que siguiera el curso del rio hasta hallar la desembocadura que era una cascada, que a su vez estaba en el acantilado más extenso de todo el reino, al que en una época conocieron con el nombre del "susurros de los muertos". Era por ese desnivel por lo que habían construido el castillo en esa zona, la cascada era más peligrosa que el propio rio, pero la altura de aquel acantilado traía consigo la fortaleza más peligrosa jamás hecha.

Mientras seguía el sendero que la llevaba al levantamiento de tierra que presagiaba la cascada, recordaba las ideas locas de Rex.

* * *

-Un día saltare de ese acantilado y demostrare mi valía- aseguraba el joven mientras observaba la caída con Regina como siempre guardando un libro en un bolso amplio.

-si para mostrar tu valía debes suicidarte entonces algo falla- aseguraba Regina que siempre fue más madura que Rex que solo murmuraba algún "que sabrás tu", haciendo que la niña se diera media vuelta.

-hay una posibilidad entre diez de salvarse- argumento su hermano.

* * *

La vida es curiosa, siempre nos lleva al comienzo de nuestro mal, tal vez es que en el fondo es una cínica o simplemente le gusta meter el dedo en la herida para que nos retorzamos ante la impotencia de saber que no podemos vencerla, ahí estaba otra vez volviendo al pasado, uno que estaba segura que era mejor que el presente que le había tocado. Al pie del acantilado vio una silueta negra por la capa que portaba.

-¡alto!- grito Regina bajándose del caballo para acercarse.

La figura se dio la vuelta, Regina se sorprendió, era la mujer, no el caballero, parecía estar en un debate interno cuando el rey la encontró.

-¡cómo ha sabido que estaba aquí!- pregunto en un grito la joven debido al ensordecedor ruido del agua.

Regina se iba acercando.

-es lo que haría alguien acorralado, apostaría por la opción menos probable. - respondió en un tono neutral.

La joven comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡lo que dicen de usted es cierto!- aseguro la joven que se acercaba más al filo donde el agua ya la empujaba levemente.

\- ¡¿a qué se refiere?!- el sonido del agua hizo que tuviera que alzar la voz, debía entretener a la chica.

-es más inteligente de lo que le conviene…- aseguro la mujer.

Cuanto más la observaba Regina, más se fijaba en sus rasgos, debía tener unos diecisiete años máximo, ojos cafés y cabello castaño oscuro, delgada, con un atractivo casi infantil.

-¡supongo que eso te lo habrá dicho mi tío!-

La joven sonrió, pero sin responder.

-¿de verdad crees que sobrevivirás a la caída?- pregunto el rey que empezó a sentir el frio del viento.

La joven sonrió.

-sí- el rey ya estaba a unos pasos cuando la joven se dejó caer, para sorpresa de ella el rey la había sujetado entre sus manos apoyando las piernas sobre aquel terreno inestables que amenazaba con llevarlo a él con la traidora. -¡suélteme!- exigió la joven tratando de zafarse de aquel fuerte agarre.

-¡que más metiste en el castillo!- cuestiono con rabia en la mirada.

-¡nunca lo sabrá!- respondió la joven.

-¡¿no hay nada más verdad?!- pregunto el rey para ver la reacción de la joven.

-¡si lo hay!-

-¡mientes!- los brazos de Regina empezaban a dolerle.

-¡no tengo porque!-

-¡te matare!- juro Regina ante la mirada de la joven que se nublo de algunas lágrimas.-¡si sales de aquí con vida, te encontrare y te torturare tanto que tú misma me pedirás que te mate a menos que me digas la verdad!-

La cascada iba llenándose más y más dejando caer tanta agua que ambas quedaron empapadas.

-¡que ganaría yo con eso!-

-¡ser libre!- era tan simple como eso, la dejaría en paz si es que salía con vida, la mujer por primera vez mostro un titubeo en sus labios, Regina había dado en el clavo eso era lo que realmente deseaba aquella chica.

-¿me da su palabra?- el rey gruño ante el esfuerzo que hacia por no caer con la muchacha, logro decir un "sí"- era solo el vino- murmuro antes de mover su otra mano hacia la del rey para poder librarse de su agarre.

Regina la soltó ya no podía más con aquel peso, se quedó observando la caída y escucho el grito que presagiaba un desenlace trágico para la joven. Casi llevada por sus sentimientos más oscuros permaneció ahí observando como la sangre teñia de rojo el mar a donde llevaba el final de aquella bella cascada.

Ella cayo de rodillas sobre aquel lugar agotada por el esfuerzo que había realizado para poder sacar información a aquella mujer que sin duda había perdido la cabeza.

La corriente se hizo más fuerte, tanto que casi no pudo ponerse en pie, el agua se iba acumulando como esperando el momento indicado para atacar a Regina, como antaño lo había hecho.

-¡ya lo intentaste una vez!- chillo a la nada Regina en un ataque de furia contra la propia naturaleza. La corriente la llevo más a la pendiente de donde se había alejado, el rio bravo parecía que aun tenia replica a las quejas de Regina pues volvió a aumentar su potencia, tuvo que esforzarse por mover sus piernas de aquella tierra que a medida que avanzaba el tiempo se iba haciendo más blanda y resbaladiza.

-¡majestad!-

Regina levanto la mirada, tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de enfocar correctamente aquella presencia, era Leonard quien se acercaba a caballo con bastante precaución pues el rio Bravo era de los más peligrosos de los reinos.

El rey seguía batallando con el fondo de aquel rio que insistía en llevarlo de visita con su hermano, pero muy a pesar de su empeño pudo salir airosa una vez más.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto completamente empapado, Leonard se bajó del animal quedando frente al rey. Llevo sus manos a su cuello, desbrocho la capa que siempre usaba de color negra, y se la entregó al rey.

-es mejor que lo vean seco- argumento convenciendo a Regina que agarro con fuerza aquella tela, se quitó la suya toda húmeda y la puso en el suelo, luego se colocó la de aquel hombre.- en el castillo ya podrá cambiarse-

-aun no respondes a mi pregunta- refunfuño el rey que enseguida fue hacia su caballo que había permanecido quieto esperando por su amo. Subió encima de aquella maravilla negra, quedando junto a Leonard que también estaba ya montado y al lado del monarca.

-me informaron que habías venido hasta aquí. -

-sí, la chica salto- comento con un tono agrio que no sorprendió a Leonard.

-¿sobrevivió?-

Aumentaron un poco el trote de los caballos.

-no…aunque realmente tenía confianza en salir viva- se encogió de hombros.

-¿dijo algo transcendente?-

-solo me confirmo que no metió nada más que el vino. -Leonard suspiro aliviado- ¿has encontrado al cómplice? -

-si, ya está en el castillo-

Al recibir la noticia el rey se dio más prisa para llegar a su castillo, el frio empezaba a aumentar y el viento parecía intranquilo, su pelo comenzaba a dejarse llevar por aquella brisa que más que calmarla la alteraba.

* * *

En ese lapsus de tiempo, en donde solo existía ella cabalgando hacia una meta que seguramente la conduciría una vez más a su propia destrucción, no paraba de darle vueltas a la imagen de aquella chica cayendo, una parte de sí misma le hubiera gustado intercambiar lugares y perecer como aquella joven que al menos había seguido a la libertad, de una manera u otra lo consiguió.

En el fondo la idea de libertad es tan subjetiva que todo lo que implique deshacerse de unas cadenas ya sean reales o metafóricas, nos hace sentir ese alivio propiciado por una vida de mentiras.

Ya en sus aposentos el rey se cambió de ropa, salió todo vestido de negro incluso con una armadura a medida del mismo tono. Abandono las estancias privadas para bajar al primer piso y luego bajo un nivel más en donde estaban las mazmorras, en aquel lugar donde casi no entraba el aire, y el poco que lograbas respirar a medida que se avanzaba se volvía pesado, la construcción del mismo solo permitía un rectángulo por ventana en la parte superior de la única pared de piedra real cubierto de barrotes , pues luego estaba rodeado por rejas ,mismas que daban la sensación de agobio dejando a los presos aún más alejados del paso del tiempo.

En la última celda pudo vislumbrar al traidor que esperaba sentado en una cama que en realidad solo era un trozo de madera grueso apoyado sobre cuatro rocas de buen tamaño de una forma cuadriculada casi perfecta.

Estaba ya observándolo de cerca, entre aquellos barrotes cumpliendo la funcion de paredes, parecía una bestia que perdió todo ímpetu de escapar.

-imagino que la fuerte era ella y no tu-

Aquella voz hizo que el hombre mirara hacia todos lados hasta que finalmente vio al rey. Permaneció en silencio evitando el contacto visual volviendo a su estado anterior mirando hacia el suelo húmedo debido a la entrada de agua por medio de la única ventana que tenía.

Regina se acercó más para observar mejor aquel rostro que había ocasionado uno de los peores días de su vida después de la marcha de Eduard.

-¿sabes lo que te hare?- pregunto mientras el hombre rascaba su cabeza aunque parecía más bien que trataba de arrancarse el cabello a jalones. – primero te cortare la verga antes de hacer que te la comas - el hombre puso sus manos en las rodillas levanto la vista, pero sin dirigirla al rey. – segundo te cortare la lengua, para que este silencio cobre un sentido real.- la carcajada del rey retumbo en aquel lugar. – me pregunto si me rogaras que te mate antes o después de perder un miembro tan importante para la vida de cualquiera. -

Aquel hombre pronto se derrumbaría a llorar o al menos es lo que Regina apostaria al ver su lenguaje corporal, tenía unos veinti tantos años, de cabello castaño claro bastante corto, con cejas pobladas, alto y un tanto robusto, la barba que poseía estaba descuidada, su nariz era aguileña, sus ojos eran claros, aunque en aquella oscuridad no podía apostar que color era con exactitud, tenia una cicatriz que llevaba desde el ojo a la mejilla, no era algo reciente por lo que lo mas probable es que fuera de hace bastantes años.

-Rick- lo llamo el rey ganándose por fin la mirada del hombre. – como has podido traicionar a este reino y a mí- el monarca agarro los barrotes.

-¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-

El rey cerro los ojos unos segundos antes de responder.

-llegaste hace un mes, eras de los pocos novatos que prometía, y sin embargo heme aquí, proponiéndote una travesía non grata para un rey y mucho menos agradable para un caballero que ya ni si quiera puede llamarse asi…- negó con la cabeza.

Un "ujum" fue la respuesta del hombre que volvió a mirar a la nada.

-solo me metí en esta guardia por orden de mi señor- dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¿y tú señor es?- cuestiono Regina un tanto inquieta.

-no lo sé. Eso es lo más grave de todo, simplemente tenía una deuda que saldar al igual que Melissa.- hacía referencia a su cómplice.

-¿qué clase de deuda?-

-yo era hijo de herrero, me quede huérfano así que un día un hombre se presentó ante mí con una oportunidad, de donde yo vengo, no importa el cómo, todo es mejor que estar desamparado en este mundo.- bufo.- un buen día cuando ya habían pasado al menos nueve años, el mismo hombre apareció con Melissa a su lado, a ella la salvaron en un sentido diferente al mío- el rey escuchaba sin interrumpir.- la sacaron del trabajo que le habia tocado, la prostitución fue su vida desde que empezó a sangrar o al menos eso me conto cuando los dos llegamos al castillo…- se encogió de hombros metido demasiado en sus recuerdos.

-¿solo por una deuda has hecho esto?- pregunto el rey aun sin entender.

-no… me dijeron que si me metía en la guardia real y hacia lo que me decían entonces podría volver a ver a mi esposa y a mi hijo- sonrió ante el recuerdo de ellos.

\- ¿a Melissa que le prometieron?-

El hombre volvió a mirarlo.

-la libertad- suspiro.

-entiendo, es una pena- dijo el monarca.

-¿el qué?- pregunto todavía manteniendo la mirada de aquel rey al que habia temido en secreto.

-que tenga que matarte-

El condenado comenzó a reírse sin gracia, como si aquello fuera un mal sueño.

-viniendo de usted no sé si deba creerlo.-

-mi fama me precede…supongo- Rick confirmo con un movimiento fuerte de cabeza. - te ofrezco un trato, pero te advierto que en ninguno saldrás con vida. -

-le escucho- respondió el hombre que por primera vez se puso en pie yendo hacia el rey.

-puedo hacer todo eso que te he dicho e incluso más, tengo mucha imaginación como ya sabrás…- este volvió a afirmar. - o bien darte una muerte rápida, te decapitare-

-¿a cambio de qué?...no sé nada mas- ahora fue su turno de agarrar fuertemente esos barrotes.

-quiero saber si metiste algo más que el vino en el castillo y quiero una descripción del hombre que te contacto para hacer todo esto, cualquier detalle.-

-nunca pensé que el rey sanguinario fuera tan compasivo-

-y no lo soy en cuanto te corte la cabeza hare un buen regalo con ella- alzo la vista para ver mejor la reacción del hombre que parecía aliviado.

-acepto, por simple curiosidad de un sentenciado a muerte ¿Por qué me crees? -

-por qué los muertos no mienten. -

-Melissa esta …-trato de formular sus dudas en alto mas no pudo ya que el rey lo interrumpio.

-a ella nadie pudo alcanzarla- dio una respuesta ambigua, en parte porque si creía en ello.

-me gustaría pedir algo, aunque supongo no tengo la mejor mano para ello. -

El rey asintió.

-déjela ser libre-

-sí-

Así un pacto fue realizado, en el fondo el rey mintió para darle un poco de consuelo a alguien que ya estaba perdido, quizás fuera que simplemente le dio pena encontrar una persona que cabía la posibilidad que no mereciese morir o al menos no así, para ella que había arrebatado tantas vidas, las que más le pesaban realmente eran las de aquellas personas honorables o buenas que simplemente estaban en el momento y en el lugar menos indicado.

En el fondo para Regina no había carga más grande que la que cae sobre tus hombros cuando arrebatas la vida a un inocente, aunque Rick no era eso, no del todo al menos, y eso le daba el valor necesario como para sumar otro número más a su lista.

* * *

Las horas fueron pasando y la guardia real se preparaba para aquella ejecución, se llevaría a cabo en un lugar un poco más alejado de la zona de entrenamiento, el rey esperaba pacientemente la llegada del traidor, lo decapitaría Leonard, quien llevaba la espada ya desenfundada para terminar con aquello cuanto antes.

El hombre ya estaba arrodillado preparando su cuello para lo inevitable, el grito de Emma interrumpió la ejecución, la joven se acercaba corriendo.

-no lo…hagas- el rey se alejó un poco de sus caballeros y de la presencia del condenado.

-¿qué te pasa?- pregunto el rey enojado, levantando una ceja ante la actitud de su esposa.

-no puedes matarlo, enciérralo, mantelo en prisión pero no lo mates- pidió Emma- por favor.- la rubia sujeto el brazo izquierdo del rey para persuadirlo pero este aparto su mano.

-no me pidas imposibles. - respondió justo antes de darse media vuelta, Emma volvió a detenerlo agarrándolo del brazo.

-no lo hagas Rex, ¡por favor! - escucho los lamentos de la rubia con cierta culpabilidad, más de lo que admitiria. –así solo me demostraras que lo que todos dicen es cierto-dijo en un tono tan bajo que era casi inaudible para los más alejados.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus suplicas el rey se alejó de ella, yendo directamente hacia Leonard arrebatándole la espada de las manos y sujetándola con determinación, observo los ojos aterrados de aquel desdichado, con un movimiento limpio separo la cabeza del cuerpo, la sangre mancho a los que estaban más cerca, volteo para ver a Emma quien lloraba.

Pronto la reina regreso corriendo al castillo huyendo de aquella aura oscura que envolvía a su esposo, era un homicida, durante demasiados días había olvidado ese hecho, los rumores que el propio monarca le había admitido en su cara, ella se negó a creerlo por completo en el fondo Emma decidió engañarse, pensando que no todo podía ser verdad. No obstante, aunque le rogo para que dejara con vida a ese hombre, no porque fuera inocente sino porque llegar a esos extremos a sus ojos era demasiado, el monarca reacciono haciendo justo lo que mas temia, se comporto como alguien que hace tiempo perdio la capacidad de discernir cuando algo esta bien o mal.

Una parte de Emma entendía que se tuvieran que tomar medidas contra la traición, pero otra, esa que se había criado en uno de los reinos más pacíficos de todos, en donde estas cosas para ella no se hacian, aunque la realidad era que no se enteraba. Lo que ella presencio con sus ojos era de barbaros, no podía dejar de pensar que si era capaz de hacerle eso a un hombre arrodillado y completamente indefenso, ¿que no sería capaz de hacerle a ella?.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **pd: ¿se quedara emma con el rey?**_


	25. La Dualidad Cap 25

**Hola a todos, despues de ver tantos mensajes me he puesto las pilas y eso que hoy no podia publicar nada porque no tenia nada de tiempo pero he hecho un esfuerzo y mas despues de ver tantos comentarios. Me alegra la dualidad de pensamientos en donde muchos son partidarios de Regina y otros no ven bien lo que hizo.**

 **Guest** emma ha vivido otro tipo de historia, es muy probable que Regina hubiera tenido una vida mas similar a la de ella si no hubiera perdido a su padre y luego asu hermano,es curioso como algunos/as odian la actitud de emma y otros/as la comprenden. **Jkto** en este capitulo entenderas porque la decision de Regina, ojo no implica que tu razonamiento no sea correcto al contrario es la forma en la que lo ve emma, tu eres mas de su pensamiento, lo que es genial porque implica que podras ver la historia sin ser partidario/a de Regina al 100,me ha encantado tu opinion porque es completamente distinta a la de muchos, es bueno que haya ese debate, **mayeli85** pues no te dire pistas pero te advierto que tal vez no te gusten los proximos capitulos, **Guest** es que no hay que olvidar que regina no es una blanca paloma n.n me alegro que te guste tanto la historia, **Guest** efectivamente Regina tiene una imagen que la ha hecho temible para otros, aunque en el fondo Regina no puede ser tan cruel con emma, me alegro que te encantara y que bueno tener tanta diversidad de opiniones, **Dragonwater** es correcto Regina hace las cosas para sobrevivir, y es su falta de expresividad lo que hace verla aun mas cruel, no le gusta matar parcialmente,cuando es capaz de identificarse con al que va a matar no le gusta, me alegra que sigas con la historia eh, **AlexSQ** que cositas te lees en tu cumple XDpero que bueno que te tenga intrigada, **dcromeror** pues a ver si te dejo con mas dudas ahora XD, **Runcatrun** pues ya ves hay gente que si, sobre todo cuando no hay sexo XD jaja me hicistes reir con lo "de un dramon de aquellos" si es verdad me ha pasado leer algo y quedarme"¡que, cuando y como! un pelin? nada mas? y si como dices la historia esta centrada en un reino donde la vida pende de un hilo, **Wajibruja** como bien dice el que lo hace una vez, lo hara de nuevo, y si Regina tomo un camino, para algunos correcto para otros erroneo, es lo bueno de esto que todo depende de quien lo lea y es correcto Regina a ella nunca le ha mentida excepto en su genero XD, **kykyo** -chan aqui la conti y espero te recuperes del shock, **15marday** ese es el pensamiento de Regina, **whitewarrior70** me gusta tus analisis y si a veces la unica manera de aplacar mas traiciones y asustando al que tenga la idea de hacerlo, carlaurive espero mejore tu dia, **julie** me alegra que no te pareciera pesado el cap al ser un poco mas grande y si muchos sois pro ejecusion XD, **Guest** es muy probable que emma tenga ganas de irse sí, **sjl82** si Regina es muy tierna en el fondo,y si tienes razon cuando amas aalguien lo aceptas con sus virtudes y defectos me alegra ver que mas gente me lee y los comentarios me animan a publicar antes, **itz** que bien que te encantara tanto, **Guest** actualizada, **Guest** jaja asi que tu apuestas a que se queda?, **LOLAXXI** no lo dejo ya hay conti respira..., **Meli** jaja que bien que mi historia logre ponerte tan tensa como para hacerte ya ideas de lo que pueda pasar, **Sofi** la conti, **Sof** pues falta de tiempo, **whtc** no hay nada que perdonar, he usado el traductor y sin problema ademas me gusto mucho tu comentario valia la pena el traductor jaja, y si a reegina le cuesta estar alejada de emma, ahora falta que decide emma.

 **Espero no haberme dejado a nadie, gracias por comentar**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

* * *

El siguiente día para ambas mujeres fue un martirio, Emma evitaba al rey, prácticamente se propuso recorrer el castillo buscando la habitación más alejada y más íntima para no tener que verle la cara.

Mientras subía por aquellas escaleras, que encima parecían no tener fin, había llegado a lo que ella calculo como el cuarto piso donde finalmente vio varias puertas, se decidió por la que tenía un color más claro, para su suerte daba paso a la recamara de la torre, y como siempre estaba cerrado, aunque eso para Emma no era ninguna novedad y mucho menos un impedimento, así que como siempre con la misma maestría con la que lograba siempre realizar su cometido pudo finalmente adentrarse en aquellos aposentos.

Nada más entrar pudo notar que aquella habitación a pesar de estar cerrada era aseada frecuentemente, tenía una cama de buen tamaño llamaba la atención la tela blanca en cuyo centro se alzaba un dragón negro metido en el contorno de un círculo del mismo tono. Además de una cómoda de color blanco, giro para poder ver mejor todos los detalles, en la pared de detrás de ella justo al lado de la puerta, observo los retratos de una niña y un niño, el pequeño de cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo tono atraía a la niña hacia el en un gesto protector, la niña poseía un libro en la mano, Emma se acercó para tratar de ver mejor aquella obra.

Ambos niños se parecían mucho fisicamente se podria llegar a confundirlos si no fuera por la ropa y el cabello de la niña, la niña tenia facciones algo mas finas que el niño. Emma se detuvo en aquel visionado tratando de sacar algo más de aquella obra, el niño tenía una cicatriz en el labio, mientras que la niña no, por lo que inmediatamente dedujo que el niño era el rey, aunque debía admitir que la pequeña se parecía mucho también. Otro de los retratos era de un hombre mayor que estaba sentado leyendo y una mujer extremadamente hermosa, Emma no tuvo ni que plantearse su identidad, era la madre del rey. Al acercarse tropezó con un escritorio que parecía hecho a medida, de hecho, Emma no le había prestado la más mínima atención incluso habiendo estado delante de sus ojos todo el tiempo, una silla lo acompañaba, en la silla llevaba grabadas las iniciales R.B., al igual que en la mesa.

Volvió su mirada a la cómoda desvió un poco su vista hacia la derecha, hasta casi llegar a la esquina, pudo ver la puerta de madera acristalada que daba al balcón de la torre, estaba cubierta por una cortina de color blanco que dejaba entrar parcialmente la luz. Un armario estaba en la otra esquina contraria a la ventana era de color negro completamente.

Se volvió a dar la vuelta quedando otra vez observando aquellos retratos, alejo la silla del escritorio lo suficiente como para poder mirar aquellas imágenes. "así que en algún momento fue un niño inocente" se dijo para si al ver como en aquella imagen el pequeño abrazaba a la niña como si tuviera que protegerla, la niña sonreía de medio lado, aunque Emma juraría que en ese instante ella estaba aguantando las ganas de ponerse a reír junto con su hermano.

Para Emma aquellas imágenes demostraban que las personas podían cambiar para peor, un día éramos niños inocentes que se divertían jugando a ser aves y al otro nos convertíamos en el águila que espera una presa lo suficientemente apetecible.

* * *

En el cuarto de la anterior Reina, Regina estaba recorriendo la habitación de su madre como si fuera un animal enjaulado.

-Regina si no hablas conmigo no puedo ayudarte…- pedía la reina que estaba sentada en uno de sus sillones que en otro tiempo usaba para regañar a sus hijos cuando hacían alguna trastada.

-nada madre… que me puede pasar si lo tengo todo…- respondió de mala gana.

-Regina…-espero pacientemente la mujer más mayor.

-ella… ella es lo que me pasa. - decía sin parar su caminar.

-Regina es normal que este asustada, no todos los días vemos como decapitan a un hombre. - calmaba la mujer más mayor.

-no lo entiendes, ella quería que yo…- la madre la miro fijamente al ver que su hija paraba su caminata. -lo encerrara. -

-no sé cuántas veces te he dicho que no tienes que dar explicaciones de tus actos, yo he aprendido a confiar en ti. - aseguro su madre. - me han dicho que tú misma acabaste con su vida, aunque no era lo acordado-

-porque esa absurda mujer, ¡me hizo parecer débil! - gritaba Regina.

-cariño no todo el mundo es tan partidario de las ejecuciones y menos el reino blanco.-

-¡madre!- Coraline arrugó la frente por el tono de su hija quien bajo la voz.- no entiende que ese hombre al que estaba defendiendo, podría haberla matado, no solo a ella sino también a nuestro…-

-¿nuestro qué?-

-nada…- volvió a pasearse. - me hizo parecer débil madre, yo débil, Eduard jamás me hizo una cosa así, y a ella no se le ocurre otra cosa que pedirme que no mate a un hombre que por mucho que tuviera razones, pudo poner su vida en riesgo…. ¿Eso me hace un monstruo?, porque si es así, no puedo cambiar ahora, ¡y no lo hare!, he sobrevivido, nos he mantenido con vida, los débiles mueren, los débiles sufren, los débiles…- había empezado en un bucle desesperado.

-cariño, yo no te juzgo por tus actos. -

-¡oh sí que lo haces!, por eso no quieres saberlos, por eso prefieres no asistir a las ejecuciones…- su madre se puso en pie y fue hacia su hija puso sus manos a cada lado de sus mejillas.

-cariño, tu y yo no pensamos igual, yo no podría hacer ni la mitad de lo que tú haces para mantenernos con vida, no soy quien para ser juez…mucho menos yo.- aseguraba bajando su mirada.

Regina se mordió el labio.

-¿Qué cariño?- pregunto su madre.

-creo que siento cosas…- Regina trataba de explicarse, tocaba su cuello como tratando de ordenar sus palabras para que no sonaran tan fuertes.

-eso es bueno ¿no?-

-no, estoy confusa madre- admitía por primera vez en voz alta.

Su madre aun no entendía a qué se refería su hija, al fin y al cabo, había tenido que lidiar con demasiadas cosas, como para saber que lio era más importante.

Regina iba a confesar, "¡por lo cielos! No puedes destruir a tu madre con otro problema más, que ni siquiera tu sabes bien que es" negó con la cabeza.

-a veces no sé quién soy- "es mejor eso a decirle, ¡ no sé quién soy porque me gusta mi esposa... sabes!", eso sería una locura que al confesarla en alto cobraría vida propia y se haría más real que nunca.

* * *

En la parte superior del castillo Sir Tomas estaba escuchando lo que decían las jóvenes de la limpieza.

-este castillo cada día es más tenebroso- aseguraba una de las jóvenes que se tropezaba con la otra pelirroja.

-y más después de la ejecución de ayer. - murmuraba la pelirroja.

-deberían dejarse de tonterías, las ejecuciones son normales y más por traición. –aseguraba Tomas frunciendo el ceño.

-tal vez esto esté lleno de fantasmas…a veces creo que no se nos paga lo suficiente. - aseguraba la menor de las dos.

-como no, siempre hay excusa para aumentar los salarios- refunfuño Tomas.

-la reina no ha salido de su cuarto…- murmuraba la pelirroja.

-se habrá asustado después de que intentara salvar a ese pobre desdichado- aseguraba la morena.

-que os he dicho de murmuras cosas del rey…- las chicas bajaron la cabeza.

-es que… hasta Agatha a estado nerviosa…- decía la morena en un tono muy débil.

-ya empezamos, es normal, las traiciones no son gratas para nadie, y mucho menos para el rey.-

-a veces parece muy a gusto con la violencia…- refutaba la pelirroja.

-y esto señoritas es precisamente lo que no está abierto a debates… ¿se os debe algo de vuestro sueldo?- las chicas negaron –¿pasáis hambre o vejaciones en este castillo?- volvieron a mover su cabeza de manera negativa, el hombre más mayor bufo en desaprobación con el comportamiento de las jóvenes.- el rey debe ser severo sino cualquiera podría plantearse la idea de ir contra la monarquía, una llama puede ocasionar un incendio…-

Las chicas se dieron por vencidas ante los regaños del hombre, que siempre estaba escuchándolas y aconsejándolas muchas veces como un padre.

Fueron hacia una de las habitaciones de aquella última planta, en donde se llegaba a las habitaciones de las torres, una con la puerta negra esa nunca era visitada por la servidumbre el rey era muy reacio a ello, así que fueron a la habitación de la puerta blanca, ambas chicas se sobresaltaron al notarla abierta.

-¡oh dioses!, cada vez este castillo es más tétrico, no la abras…-rogaba la morena.

-¿y entonces que hacemos?- cuestionaba la pelirroja. De nuevo Tomas tuvo que contener un quejido ante el comportamiento infantil de sus acompañantes.

-a veces os juro que os llevaría a las mazmorras para que sintáis miedo de verdad- el hombre puso su mano en el manillar de la puerta para abrirla ante la mirada asustada de las chicas.

Al entrar se encontraron con la reina sentada frente al escritorio, muy a su pesar, Tomas dio un pequeño brinco, lo que hizo saltar también a las otras dos.

Emma los observo sin entender que sucedía, al ver como Sir Tomas se llevaba la mano al pecho no pudo esconder un cambio facial que trataba de ocultar una muestra de burla.

-¡Majestad!- las jóvenes empezaban a ponerse más inquieta si es que eso era posible, Sir Tomas les indico con la mano que se fueran, pero estas parecían demasiado distraídas con sus disculpas.- ya…- dijo en un tono severo, consiguiendo que las chicas se marcharan. El hombre iba a irse también pero la voz de Emma interrumpió su marcha.

-¿podemos hablar?- el hombre asintió- pero cierra la puerta- puso los ojos en blanco ante el protocolo, a veces lo consideraba insoportable.

-pero usted es…-

-la reina, ya lo sé y usted es de confianza ¿o no?- el hombre pondero un poco sus respuestas antes de cerrar la puerta, sin pasar la llave por supuesto.

-dígame, majestad- Sir Tomas puso la palma de su mano en su abdomen, tranquilizando así sus inquietudes, una manía que había adquirido de su padre.

-¿sabe lo que ha ocurrido?- asintió ante la pregunta de la monarca- ¿es así de insensible e intransigente siempre?-

-majestad, no debería preguntarme eso. - suspiro ante el compromiso que ello implicaba.

-quiero respuestas, estoy metida en algo que no se si estoy preparada para soportar, la verdad, siempre he escuchado de matrimonios insatisfactorios, y no me mal entiendas, comprendo que esto no iba a ser un camino de rosas, pero nunca pensé que tendría que presenciar una ejecución. - la joven soltó el aire después de haberse explicado.

-lo entiendo- el hombre bajo la mirada posándola en los ojos de Emma.

-dígame, ¿qué debo esperar? ¿debo resignarme a vivir con un asesino?- Tomas iba a decir algo pero Emma se lo impidió con un movimiento de su mano que le pedía que la dejara continuar.- lo he visto Tomás, ¿acabare algún día como ese condenado?- la mujer bajo los hombros triste.

-¿me permite decir lo que pienso?-

-creo nunca te lo guardas- sonrió la joven.

-el rey...sí tiene fama de cruel, sanguinario y agresivo-

Emma abrió sus ojos esperándose ya lo peor.

-pero no es solo eso- se metió su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y luego la saco como tratando de soltar algo que no tendría que sacar.- él es diferente, si fuera cruel de manera gratuita me hubiera matado desde hace mucho, no solo a mi sino a muchos, hace las cosas que cree que debe hacer ¿son las correctas? Eso no puedo decírselo, pero un líder compasivo suele estar sentenciado a muerte-

-pero…-

-sé que para usted, esto es impensable, viene del reino blanco.-dijo esto último con cierto tono condescendiente que hizo que Emma levantara una ceja.

-¿Cuál es la importancia de mi procedencia?- la rubia ahora inclino su cabeza hacia el lado derecho para verlo mejor.

Tomas soltó el aire que estaba acumulando.

-si viniera del reino rojo, lo primero que habría pedido que hicieran es pasear al traidor desnudo por la capital, durante horas, y muy probablemente la muchedumbre lo habría matado. Si por un casual siguiera con vida, se le torturaría hasta que el mismo pidiera morir, entonces se le pondría una soga el cuello y lo ahorcarían en la plaza centrar de la capital para que todos pudieran verlo, cuando hubiera muerto estaría así por un par de días, hasta que los cuervos desearan su carne.- Sir Tomas desvió la mirada al ver la cara de horror de la joven.

-eso es una monstruosidad- arrugo su frente ante la imagen creada por la información del hombre.

-lo que trato de decirle es que hay más reinos ahí fuera, si ven a un rey blando podrían querer expandir sus territorios…en el fondo todo es una lucha de poder, y ahora mismo, el rey ya ha pasado por una guerra civil o más bien un intento de golpe de estado ya que los civiles en realidad eran un ejército…aunque sin mucho adiestramiento, para quitarlo del trono. -

La joven pensó en ello unos segundos antes de volver su atención a Tomás que empezaba a hablar nuevamente.

\- ¿por qué nunca se ha hablado del golpe de estado? -

-no hay pruebas y, además, ¿Por qué no se habla nunca de la sangre que tuvieron que verter los white para llegar al trono? - Emma iba a responder, pero fue interrumpida- porque para los White eso es una vergüenza, siempre se han creído demasiado educados como para llegar a ese extremo, pero su bisabuelo era tan sádico que se cuenta que en las dos revueltas que sucedieron en su reinado, fue contra el pueblo, acribillo a hombres, mujeres y niños por igual…-

Emma cerro los ojos ante esa mancha casi inmensa que su bisabuelo y ahora sus padres habían tratado de borrar conforme pasaban los años, Emma lo sabía, por supuesto, su madre había visto a su padre aterrado ante la idea de vivir una masacre como en tiempos de aquel viejo testarudo, mismo al que tuvo que quitar del trono declarándolo incompetente para el cargo, todo un escándalo.

-y por eso fue obligado a abdicar…-trato de agregar Emma.

-de nada sirve eso cuando miles de personas murieron- alego el hombre.

-entonces apoyas las maneras del rey…-

-no he dicho tal cosa, pero yo no soy militar, yo no porto un arma, como ya habrá visto mi cometido es otro, me encargo mucho más de su imagen, de que los militares estén en sus posiciones, de los asuntos privados incluidos la llegada de su familia, eso se me encarga a mí. –

-no evada la pregunta Tomas-

El hombre suspiro, la reina era difícil, tan cabezona como el propio rey.

-apoyo al rey, no porque sea mi deber, sino porque ha demostrado ser el indicado para el cargo...la corona pesa –

-me sorprende su respuesta-

-que puedo decir en el fondo he llegado a apreciarlo, es cínico, engreído y hasta rebelde-

Emma ahora empezó a reírse en alto.

-¿rebelde?-

-por supuesto, puede que no lo vea, pero todas sus reformas son de carácter liberal, sin contar que deseaba dejar a su madre en el cargo de reina regente, pero el consejo se le vino encima…-se encogió de hombros.

-me sorprende que no quisiera tomar el poder lo antes posible. - Emma ahora se puso en pie para ir hacia la ventana. –¿de quién es este cuarto? -

el pelirrojo enrojeció de pronto.

-se supone que este cuarto era de Rex Black cuando era un niño, tanto su hermana como el, tenían habitación en las dos torres principales, las más altas del castillo.-

-vaya…- volvió su vista hacia el hombre. -

-el rey nos pide siempre que limpiemos todo este cuarto pero no suele entrar- informo al sentir la intensa mirada de la mujer- ¿hablara con él?-

Emma aparto la cortina con un movimiento suave con su dedos.

-no lo sé…-

-nadie es perfecto, majestad-

-Dime Emma a estas alturas es estúpido que no me digas por mi nombre-

El hombre sonrió de medio lado.

-creo que en el fondo os parecéis un poco. - se dio media vuelta para irse.

-no lo creo…-murmuro Emma antes de la marcha de Tomás.

* * *

El día estaba llegando a su fin, y Emma ya estaba acurrucada en su cama, prácticamente arropada por tres mantas, parecía más un nido que una cama, tal vez fuera el embarazo o su ánimo, pero tenía verdadero frio, había vomitado hacía apenas una hora, se sentía cansada.

Hoy había comido con Agatha y el rey parecía tener la misma intención que ella. Ambos al parecer eran maestros en el arte de evitar al otro, Emma agradecía que el monarca fuera tan orgulloso. Prefería ir a nado a su reino que verlo, que ya era decir, dejo prendida las lámparas más cercanas a su cama, ya que había cerrado la entrada al balcón además de cubrirla con las cortinas con la idea de que no se metiera el viento.

La puerta de la entrada a su habitación sonó, a esas horas de la noche le extraño que alguien se atreviera a interrumpir su sueño aunque estaba despierta, ¿pero qué sabría ese intruso?, la rubia se puso en pie y tirito "¡que frio!" pensó y eso que el reino blanco era muchísimo peor en ese aspecto, "tal vez sea un refri…" sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas por mas golpes que las sacaron de su trance.

La puerta crujió mostrando al rey, con una camisa blanca bastante más grande como siempre, un pantalón largo azul marino y su pelo recogido, otra vez andaba descalzo, solo que esta vez tenía unos calcetines negros que protegían sus pies del frio.

Se quedaron mirándose unos largos minutos, buscando las palabras, Emma por su lado estaba dándole vueltas a como cerrarle la puerta en las narices sin que su cabeza pagara las consecuencias, mientras que el rey estaba tratando de abrir la boca, se había quedado embobado mirando a Emma, la culpa le estaba pasando factura, por primera vez se sentía avergonzado por ejecutar a un traidor y todo era por esa mujer.

Finalmente carraspeo para poder sacar valor.

-tus padres…vienen mañana…-Regina miraba sin parpadear aquellos ojos verdes.

-oh…bi..bien…-logro decir por fin, iba a cerrar la puerta, pero el rey se lo impidió.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto, pero antes de que la reina pudiera responder el monarca ya estaba casi dentro de su habitación tocándole la frente y el cuello. –no, no lo estas, tienes fiebre.-

-deja…déjame-logro decir Emma antes tratar de contener un estornudo.

-acuéstate- la jalo del brazo para ponerla frente a la cama, pero antes de obligarla a acostarse quito todas las mantas que estaban encima. - esto parece más una cueva que una cama- protesto el monarca.

-tengo frio, y ahora vete- dijo Emma tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

-¡cállate y acuéstate ya!-ordeno en un tono tan severo que Emma obedeció, no sabía si por el mareo que sentía o porque le tenía miedo después de lo que vio el día de ayer.

El monarca solo la arropo con una sábana, y aparto las demás cobijas a un lugar mas alejado de Emma.

-ahora vuelvo. -dijo- y ni se te ocurra levantarte y cerrar la puerta porque soy capaz de romperla en mil pedazos…-advirtió con una sonrisa.

-como no…-dijo Emma mientras temblaba desesperadamente.

El rey desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo, la rubia se quedó mirando ese agujero de oscuridad o al menos con esos comparo la entrada que daba paso a su habitación, tal vez fuera lo mal que se sentía, pero cerro sus ojos y durante unos minutos se durmió, aunque por desgracia volvió a despertarse ante la falta de toda protección que le daban todos aquellos edredones que la habían sumergido a una paz ficticia, pero la prefería mil veces a esos escalofríos que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Trato de ponerse en pie para ir hacia el gran bulto que estaba sobre su escritorio, donde el rey coloco todas sus mantas, se desestabilizo un poco, pero tomo de nuevo el equilibrio.

-¡ni se te ocurra!-reprendía el rey que entraba con un recipiente vacío y una toalla pequeña gruesa.- diríjase directamente a su cama, ahora mismo- volvió a decir el monarca que se encaminaba hacia el baño para llenar el recipiente.- no me hagas llevarte a mi….-dijo antes de desaparecer en el cuarto de baño.

Emma muy a su pesar se regresó a la cama, soltando un suspiro al verse tan débil.

El rey volvía a salir con el recipiente sujetado con ambas manos a cado lado, lo habia llenado de agua y la toalla estaba en su hombro, dejo el recipiente en la mesa de noche de Emma, fue hacia la puerta para cerrarla, sin pasar la llave.

Volvió hasta donde estaba Emma mal posicionada batallando con la tela para cubrirse,le levanto la sabana lo suficiente para que la rubia pudiera meterse en ella a regañadientes.

-no iras a ponerme eso…-dijo Emma con los ojos bien abiertos.

-elige, esto o desnudarte y meterte en la bañera…-hablaba el monarca mientras metía la toalla en el agua, la sacaba y luego la escurría.

-está bien…supongo que todo es mejor a estar desnuda delante de ti…- acepto con un tono acido que hizo que el rey levantara una ceja.

-ni que fueras tan apetecible como para provocar algo en mí, además de lastima por una pobre enferma…-

-ja- respondió Emma con rabia. - incluso enferma soy más apetecible que tu-

-¿cómo lo sabes si nunca me has visto desnudo? O será que te has atrevido a imaginarme. -movió su dedo índice de un lado a otro para que Emma lo viera bien- eso no se hace princesita- sonrió de nuevo sacando una queja de Emma, misma que termino cuando el rey puso la toalla en su frente, cubriendo parcialmente sus ojos.

Emma se movió en la cama por el frio que le provoco ese contacto, murmurando palabras inconexas que no tenía ningun significado al tratar de unirse.

El rey arrastro la silla que presidia el escritorio para ponerla cerca de la cama de Emma, la rubia tuvo que girar su cabeza levemente, mover un poco su cabeza para ver que hacia el monarca, para su sorpresa simplemente permaneció allí en silencio observándola.

Las horas pasaron, los cuidados del rey se dieron durante toda aquella noche, Emma sentía como aquella tela se volvía caliente y minutos después regresaba esa conocida desagradable temperatura, temblaba ante el contacto, quejándose minutos después.

Emma no podía explicar esa actitud de Rex Black,era una persona capaz de arrebatar la vida de otra, sin pestañear, ese mismo soberano la estaba cuidando con tanto tacto que a momentos parecía ser otro, y era ese tipo de detalles los que muchas veces la había llegado a confundir.

¿lo odiaba o lo deseaba? No sabía responder a esas incógnitas que ahora asediaban su vida, quizás simplemente se había encariñado con su lado bueno, ¿podría llegar a aceptar su lado perverso?, en medio de esos pensamientos Emma fue quedándose profundamente dormida.

* * *

 _ **continuara...**_

 _ **pd: espero vuestro analisis, y ¿se ira emma o se queda?**_


	26. Vete cap 26

**Hola a todos/as este cap lo tenia desde ayer pero he modificado mucho el cap, espero os guste y es bastante mas largo que el anterior espero os guste y no os aburra, como siempre gracias a los que comentais y recordad que si dejais bastantes comentarios me pondre las pilas incluso sin mucho tiempo para publicar la continuacion.**

 **mayali85** mas que cauta emma es observadora, pero recuerda que la historia no tiene nada que ver con la forma de ser de los personajes de out (ademas de las descripciones fisicas y nombres) lo mismo el argumento, **dcromeror** pues creo este cap te dejara con mas dudas, y si la debilidad podria ocasionar un conflicto para Regina, **Carlaurive** no se como veas el ambiente pero me alegro que te guste, **Guest** si emma intenta entender al rey pero el tampoco explica demasiado siempre es muy ambiguo, **Guest** efectivamente para Regina decirlo en voz alta seria ya admitir todo, si Regina quiere al bebe y tambien a emma, y es tierna en el fondo, **lupitha95** espero te guste este cap, a ver que te parece el tire y afloja. **runcatrun** creo veras ya a snow XD si era dificil salir del anterior entera (XD estaba jodida la cosa), jaja y me hicistes reir con tu calcetin a ver si con este no te da por agarrar ambos XD, **LOLAXXI** 84 años? pues ya estaria yo muerta jaja, me alegro que estes pendiente de mis actualizaciones eso es muy bonito ojala alguien mas este asi, **gioconda91** que bien que sea el unico que actualizas y me alagastes mucho diciendo que lees "el libro de la mascara del rey" muchas gracias por leerme y por tan buenos comentarios, me has subido la moral mucho, **Guest** si efectivamente regina le da poco a poco lo que ella necesita solo que es todo muy sutil ya que ella es muy cerrada, me alegra que te guste la cadenita, **Whtc** jaja solo por el cariño se queda? y si Regina esta completamente perdida por emma, no puede evitarlo, **jkto** si la enfermedad fue un hecho fortuito es verdad que Regina necesita equilibrio pero no es cierto que no haya pensando en ello, pero hay cosas que no puede perdonar, a ver que te parece este cap,como siempre me gusta tu analisis poco convensional, **anaxis** me ha gustado leer lo que tu harias no estas del todo desencaminada. **15marday** lo cierto es que no eran los aposentos de Regina, **shiryuz** ni idea de cuantos cap seran la verdad que los hago sobre la marcha no la tengo acabada, casi el mismo dia que lo escribo lo publico, **kykyo** pues por pedir todos queremos que acepte a regina con todo y oscuridad jaja, **guest** continuada esta XD, **meli** entiendo tus dudas son de hecho las mas apremiantes porque que hara cuando sepa que es una mujer y no un hombre?, **dragonwater** si es muy probable que emma no sepa las cosas mas grave de su reino ya que al ser mujer se ocultan ciertas cosas, no no lo sabe, evidentemente el cuento del espiritu santo no lo cree nadie XD, y si en la vida real si que paso, reyes que mataban a sus esposas ya sea por no darles hijos varones o por infidelidades.

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

* * *

Regina estaba realmente alucinando, por llamarlo de alguna manera, en aquel escritorio frente a los padres de Emma, solo podía pensar que aquello debía ser una pesadilla una mala broma del destino.

\- ¿se encuentra bien? - preguntaba la Reina Margaret, que posaba la mano en el escritorio del rey.

-disculpe no le entiendo- dijo finalmente el rey leyendo de nuevo aquel documento.

-la verdad que yo tampoco- agrego David que huía a la mirada asesina de su esposa que seguía enojada. –esto es una locura Margaret…- murmuraba.

-la locura es que hayas casado a mi hija, eso sí es una auténtica barbarie. -

\- ¿usted no lo sabía? - preguntaba el rey que seguía con el documento en la mano.

-pensé que mi hija se había encaprichado, nunca que la habían coaccionado a casarse. - ahora miraba a su marido.

-pero… su hija esta…- el rey seguía sin entender, en que cabeza cabía, pretendía aquella mujer que le cambiara a Emma por una de las islas más codiciadas que tenía el reino blanco, ¿pero con qué fin? ¿y su apellido? ¿y él bebe?, Regina seguía perdida, observando como la pareja discutía por aquel trato descabellado.

-todo esto es por un chico sin nada que ofrecer a nuestra hija…- discutía el marido.

-no…esto se trata de que has dejado hacer a nuestro hijo lo que le ha dado la gana. - agregaba la mujer.

\- ¿ahora si es nuestro hijo? - refunfuñaba el hombre.

-déjame tranquila, ¡es mi propiedad no tuya! -

-ya vas a empezar con eso…-

\- ¡parad!, -ordeno ante la mirada atónita de los esposos- quiero saber ¿por qué ahora?, ¿qué ha cambiado? -

David aclaro su voz.

-el chico del que Emma… está enamorada no la abandono- confeso el monarca.

-tampoco hace falta que hablemos de eso- dijo Margaret sin entender tanta sinceridad.

Un baño de agua helada era la unica comparación que se acercaba al estado de animo de Regina, las ganas de llorar habían llamado a su corazón, "¿por qué me siento así?... esto es lo mejor que podría pasarme, que ella se fuera y encima hacer un trato estratégico…mi reputación no se vería tan afectada", era el mejor acuerdo de los últimos siglos, conseguir esa posición estratégica para poder defenderse de posibles invasiones o incluso si quería atacar a algún reino.

Regina se removía en su asiento.

-y como pretendéis hacer esto, aun la figura del divorcio no está implementada en mi reino y el vuestro ni hablar de ello…- añadió el monarca mirando directamente a la dama porque por lo que parecía en ese matrimonio, ese día al menos, mandaba ella.

-es cierto que no existe en nuestro reino, pero si se han permitido cancelar matrimonios. -

-pero son casos muy particulares…-

-es cierto, pero es posible sobre todo si se asegura que no se ha hecho valer el matrimonio. - dijo levantando la ceja preguntando indirectamente.

Regina no sabía qué hacer con aquel papel, con aquella mujer, era una decisión que volvería a cambiar su vida.

-no diré ni ahora ni nunca tal cosa… a menos que ese sea el deseo de Emma…- esto ocasiono la sorpresa de ambos progenitores. El rey releía cada detalle de ese documento que le daba la posibilidad de aquella adquisición pacifica, dio la vuelta al papel y lo rompió, hasta que solo quedaron pedazos. - a mí no me han regalado nunca nada en esta vida y no voy a empezar ahora… ¡si Emma quiere irse que lo haga! - empujo su cuerpo hacia atrás llevando consigo la silla para poder levantarse.

\- ¿cómo? - pregunto Margaret sin creerse lo que acababa de suceder, nadie en su sano juicio rechazaría esa adquisición y más porque de cara al público esto solo sería un negocio, podría ocultar el embarazo de Emma lo suficiente como para hacer creer en su reino que su nieto no había sido fruto de una aventura.

-hice una promesa a su esposo. - dijo mirando hacia el hombre- le dije que la cuidaría, si la intercambiara por unas tierras en medio del océano a la primera de cambio habría faltado a mi palabra. - añadió esto mirando ahora a la reina. - os llevare hasta los aposentos de Emma, hablad con ella, si ella desea irse con vosotros prepare una escolta digna de mi confianza para vuestra marcha. -

Ahí estaba Regina con el alma en el piso, se sentía agostada no había dormido cuidando de Emma, hizo venir al doctor casi a primeras horas de la mañana, cuando el medico apareció reviso que Emma estuviese bien y también el tema de su embarazo, parecía ser solo un refriado sin muchas más complicaciones. Sin embargo, había estado más horas cuidado de ella, le había llevado hasta caldo poco después habían aparecido sus padres, les había informado del estado de su hija. Margaret se había preocupado, pero la calmo, hasta aprovecho que el medico seguía ahí para que le diera detalles de la salud de su hija, poco después la conversación derivo en todo aquello.

Los dejo frente a los aposentos de Emma.

\- ¿no entrara? - pregunto David preocupado por la reacción de Rex Black, un hombre que hasta en su reino era temido. El rey hizo una mueca intentado sonreír, pero sin existo y negó con la cabeza.

-es mejor dejaros solos con Emma, yo iré a mi despacho, tengo un reino que vigilar…- contesto ambiguamente.

David trago saliva ante el comportamiento del rey, habían venido con escolta, pero incluso él sabía que aquello era una trama mortal, es por eso precisamente que no trajo a su hijo, aunque visto lo visto, su hijo no era apto para el cargo…

Margaret entro como toda madre histérica, preocupada al ver a su hija sentada en la cama apoyada en el cabezal, llevándose pañuelos de tela a la nariz, con la mano derecha sosteniendo un vaso de agua.

-Re…- el nombre murió en sus labios al ver a sus padres allí ante sus ojos, no pensaba que llegarían tan rápido. Margaret fue corriendo hasta su hija para abrazarla –mama por favor que es solo un refriado no estoy al borde la muerte. - escuchaba sollozar a Margaret. Su padre por el contrario solo se acercó quedando frente aquella imagen, seguramente avergonzado por haber tomado las decisiones que lo llevaron a ese preciso momento.

-Emma- saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, luego la agacho avergonzado, Emma hizo lo mismo con su cabeza y sonrió, "el nunca cambia" suspiro ante los apretones de su madre que desde siempre fue la emotiva de la familia.

\- ¡cariño! El médico me dijo que estabas bien, pero al verte aquí tendida pues me vinieron muchas emociones de golpe- aseguro alejándose un poco, pero sentándose al borde la cama para revisar el rostro de su pequeña, inconscientemente temiendo lo peor, y buscando algún rastro de maltrato. - ¿te ha hecho algo malo? - pregunto la reina a su hija que no entendía la pregunta.

\- ¿a qué te refieres mama? - pregunto mirándola y luego a su padre que simplemente se encogió de hombros como diciéndole "ya ves cómo es…"- no, hasta me ha estado cuidando- confeso Emma poniéndose roja sin saber por qué.

-vaya eso no lo dijo, ¿verdad David? - se movió levemente para poder mirar a su esposo que sonrió al ver que por fin su esposa le hablaba sin furia.

-no- contesto sin más.

-solo nos dijo que te habías enfermado y minutos después trajo al médico para que nos informara, pero no menciono que te hubiera cuidado…quien lo hubiera dicho…- la morena negó para sí misma.

-pero a qué se debe esta visita, no me mal entendáis, pero…- estornudo, pero le dio tiempo a cubrir su rostro con el pañuelo. - es poco convencional esto…-aseguro Emma.- que seguía tapándose la nariz, poco después cuando los mocos dejaron de molestarla volvió a observar a su madre que ahora se había puesto en pie.

Había llegado la hora de las explicaciones, Margaret estaba relatando lo sucedido con James, y lo que había hecho para separar al muchacho de Emma, alegando que era muy poca cosa para la rubia, luego había comentado el tema de las cartas que encontró, siguió diciendo que por ultimo interrogo a David sobre lo que paso con ese matrimonio, concluyo cruzándose de brazos mientras esperaba la reacción de Emma.

Para sorpresas de ambos Emma comenzó a llorar, se enjuago las lágrimas con sus manos tratando de parar aquella catarata.

-¿entonces nunca me dejo?- Margaret negó tratando de calmar a su hija.- ¡es un estúpido! ¡desde el día que nació lo hizo para joderme la maldita vida! - Emma había pasado de la tristeza a la furia.

-no digas eso cariño, el a su manera te quiere. -

\- ¿me quiere?, estuvo de acuerdo con este matrimonio desde el comienzo, ¡seguro no le has hecho nada verdad papa! - ahora Emma estaba en pie lista para ir contra su padre, entre lágrimas y gritos. - ¿verdad? -

\- ¿qué le hago Emma? - negó con la cabeza al ver como su hija comenzaba de nuevo a llorar. - no lo sabía, tu hermano es un inmaduro, lo único que puedo hacer para escarmentarlo es atrasar su acenso al trono.

Emma bufo ante ese castigo.

\- ¡siempre lo ha tenido todo! - Emma seco sus lágrimas. - tu aprobación y yo…- Emma se alejó de su padre para ir hacia el balcón. –yo estoy ahora …casada…- negó con la cabeza totalmente resignada. –no tengo salvación, nunca la he tenido…- dijo en voz baja más para sí misma que para sus padres, David se mordió su labio, entendió que Emma había estado buscando todo este tiempo su cariño, tal vez lo mejor para su hija era salir de ese matrimonio concertado.

-no digas eso cariño, hemos hablado con Rex Black- dijo su madre ahora a su lado posando su mano en el hombro de la joven.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono sin comprender como y cuando había sucedido eso.

-yo tenía un plan, iba a dar la isla de vita…aunque no salió como pensé parece que te dejara ir-

La mirada de Emma cambio de semblante de la resignación a la rabia.

-mama no soy un objeto para comprarme con… ¡espera! - se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a su madre que ahora no entendía la reacción de su hija- ¿se lo dijiste a él? ¿acepto que me marche? - su madre simplemente asintió.

\- ¡será cabrón! - su ira sin saberlo paso de su hermano a Rex black, "¿se había atrevido a venderme cual mercancía?" Emma estaba enervada, no escuchaba nada de lo que su madre estaba tratando de explicarle, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba saliendo con el camisón finito que usaba para dormir, le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas.

* * *

Camino por aquellos pasillos guiada más por un arrebato que por la razón, vio a Leonard a lo lejos con la espalda apoyado en la pared, fue directa hacia él.

\- ¿dónde está? - pregunto en un tono más alto del que usaba habitualmente.

Leonard parecía no entender la pregunta.

-Rex ¿dónde está? -

El caballero simplemente apunto a la habitación que el rey usaba como despacho un poco más adelante, la estancia tenía una puerta de manera oscura.

Emma iba a tocar la puerta, pero sin muchas esperanzas puso su mano en el manillar de la puerta, lo movió y esta se abrió.

Invadió la estancia, pudo ver a Tomás sentado frente al rey que presidia la mesa, el monarca se encontraba revisando unos trámites del reino.

\- ¡cómo te has atrevido! -

Tomás salto de la silla ante los gritos y el portazo de la rubia.

-no sé de qué hablas…-murmuro Regina sin levantar la vista de los documentos que tenía en frente.

\- ¡sal de aquí! - dijo apuntado con el dedo a Tomás, quien bufo y salió rápidamente cerrando la puerta. –¡levántate ahora mismo! -

Esto capto su mirada, observo a Emma completamente roja, en aquella prenda que se ceñía demasiado a su cuerpo. Se puso en pie más por asombro que por que sintiese algún tipo de amenaza, fue hacia el frente de su escritorio se cruzó de brazos para observar a aquella mujer furiosa que estaba acercándose a pasos agigantados.

\- ¡me has vendido cual vulgar ramera! - esto último lo dijo dando con sus dedos en el pecho del rey.

-Emma ten cuidado, harás que pierda la paciencia. - advirtió el rey que había bajado sus brazos para apretar el borde del escritorio con sus manos.

\- ¿que más me vas a hacer?, como ya no te sirvo para nada ¿me vendes es eso? - empujo más al rey hacia la mesa. - ¡por una mugrosa isla! -

-Emma-pronuncio su nombre tratando que la rubia se calmara, pero siguió dándole golpecitos en su pecho.

Antes de que Emma pudiera hacer nada el rey agarro fuertemente sus muñecas y con un movimiento rapido cambio sus posiciones, quedando Emma de espalda al escritorio.

\- ¡cómo te atreves absurda mujer a venir a mi despacho a armarme una escena! -

\- ¿absurda?, ¡al menos yo tengo corazón y no una roca! - refuto haciendo una mueca ante las manos del rey que apretaban sus muñecas.

Segundos después el rey las había soltados, Emma miraba sus manos enrojecidas y antes de poder darse cuenta, el monarca aprisiono su cuerpo contra el escritorio.

\- ¿así que no tengo corazón? - le pregunto rozando casi sus los labios con los de Emma.

-sí, eres un insensibl…-

Las palabras de Emma se perdieron en el aire, pues el rey la estaba besando, la lengua del rey no pedía, exigía, las manos de este fueron hacia su cintura, para atraerla más hacia su cuerpo, estaban compartiendo aquel impulso con una pasión que Emma sinceramente desconocía en su persona, logro reaccionar a tiempo y lo mordió, ante esto el rey se alejó, para lamer la herida.

\- ¿me muerdes? -pregunto incrédulo.

-cómo te atreves si quiera a tocarm…-

Emma ahora vio acercarse al rey con una mirada de deseo que nunca le había visto antes, volvió a tomar los labios de Emma sin ninguna delicadeza, su lengua volvio a invadir la boca de Emma, Regina se había descontrolado por completo, estaba subiendo aquella prenda con ambas manos, toco su trasero sin ningun pudor y antes de ser conscientes de sus actos tenía a su esposa apoyada en el escritorio.

-que…haces…-trato de preguntar.

El rey volvió a besarla mas profundamente impidiendo que pudiera hablar, Emma esta vez no mordió al rey, estaba gimiendo ante las caricias en sus piernas, en su rodilla, en su muslos, Emma solo podía pensar en aquellas manos que no paraban de recorrer su cuerpo, noto como el rey ahora tocaba sus bragas, su mano fue hacia su sexo por encima de aquella tela, se estaban dejando llevar ambos por aquella situación, y Emma estaba disfrutando del sabor del rey a sangre mismo que la excitaba demasiado, más de lo que jamás imagino, estaba complemente húmeda.

Regina había perdido la cabeza, gruño al sentir la tela mojada, estaba acariciando esa tela con unas ganas terribles de romperla y poder tocar a Emma más intimamente, un brote de lucidez hizo que se apartara levemente, "dioses esta…" Emma estaba con los ojos cerrados las piernas semiabiertas, en aquella posición la enloquecía, la rubia al sentir su lejanía abrió los ojos. Regina trato de contenerse, pero volvió a aferrarse a ella, a besarla con más necesidad que antes.

Emma no tenía voluntad alguna de resistirse, y menos al sentir los labios del rey en su cuello, su lengua saboreándola, una punzada de dolor hizo que su corazón se desbocara, el rey estaba succionando y apretando sus dientes contra su piel luego pasaba la lengua para aliviar superficialmente el daño que causaban sus dientes, con una mano tocaba uno de sus pechos de Emma y con la otra atraía más el cuerpo de la reina al suyo.

El monarca se apartó un poco para mirarla, Emma abrió sus ojos, alejo sus manos del escritorio y por primera vez toco aquel rostro, bajo por su barbilla, el rey cerraba los ojos, entonces apretó su cuello y atrajo su boca a la suya. Ahora ella reiniciaba de nuevo aquella situación, sus lenguas volvían a estar en una batalla, estuvieron minutos besándose hasta que empezaron a sentir dolor en sus labios.

El rey se hizo hacia atrás tratando de ser coherente.

-yo…yo- "di algo, ¡eres el rey!" Emma bajo su camisón al ver que el rey se alejaba de ella, apartandose a continuación un poco de la mesa, para observar al rey que parecía nervioso, Emma no lo había visto así por nada, "¿y se pone así por esto?" suspiro sin entender nada de Rex black, ni de ella misma porque se supone que estaba enojada. - no acepte el trato, rompí el documento…- concluyo yéndose hacia la puerta.

\- ¿como? -

-eso… que rompí el documento, no te pondría un precio y menos uno tan bajo. -

\- ¿Qué? - "que significa eso" Emma estaba completamente confusa "¿de verdad ha dicho eso?" –

-no lo volveré a repetir, lo mejor es que aproveches esta oportunidad y vuelvas con "tu príncipe azul"- dijo haciendo comillas en el aire. – yo no ten convengo además de que no podemos estar juntos. -

\- ¿por qué? - "me besa… y casi hacemos… y ahora ¿me rechaza?" Emma estaba completamente perdida.

\- ¿importa acaso el motivo? -el rey ahora tenía la mano en el manillar de la puerta, la rubia asintió. - tu y yo solo podemos ser amigos. -

\- ¿así tratas a tus amigos? - pregunto Emma ahora enojada nuevamente.

-no.-

\- ¡entonces dime la verdad! -

-la verdad es que te haría daño, hay demasiadas cosas que no sabes de mí y que jamás aceptarías. - confeso, bajo la mirada con cierta desilusión.

Emma estaba sorprendida, aquellos ojos mostraban tristeza, verdadera amargura.

-ve con tus padres Emma pero prométeme algo- pidió mirándola profundamente, Emma juraría que vio cariño ahí. – que seréis felices. - sonrió, era una sonrisa desconocida para Emma

-si me voy que pasará contigo…que se dirá de ti. - Emma trataba de saber las consecuencias de su marcha.

-tu no debes pensar en eso, solo tienes que irte. -

-¿me echas?-

-no, te dejo ser libre de mí, son cosas diferentes-

Emma no pudo decir nada más, el rey ya la había dejado sola, minutos después trato de encontrarlo fuera, pero no había nadie más que Leonard.

No sabía cómo sucedió, ¿Cómo describir ese acercamiento?, ni si quiera recordaba que hubiera consentido, pero a quien trataba de engañar al principio sí que había tratado de salir de aquella cercanía, pero a medida que avanzaban aquellos besos y caricias, deseaba más.

"esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza" pensaba Emma mientras volvía a sus aposentos, "¿me gusta el loco homicida?" bufo en respuesta para sí misma, era improbable esa relación, no tenía futuro, el rey mismo se lo había dicho, "¿amigos?" la palabra amistad le retumbaba en la cabeza inconforme. "Neal me amaba y si aún tengo algo de suerte tal vez siga amándome" asintió conforme con esa idea, "¿y yo lo sigo amando?" las incógnitas la estaban agobiando, prácticamente se había hasta olvidado de su refriado, de pronto empezó a dolerle las extremidades, no sabia si culpar a la enfermedad o a la preocupación de no saber cómo sentirse; frustrada, alegre, agobiada o alagada…

* * *

Regina por su parte estaba en la estancia que se usaba para el consejo en donde Tomás había esperado como solía hacer cuando ocurría algún problema, era el sitio al que solía ir el rey, así que allí lo espero.

\- ¿que ha sido todo eso? -

El rey se encogió de hombro tomando su asiento habitual mientras que Tomas estaba a su derecha.

-majestad este tipo de peleas no son buenas…- regañaba Tomás.

-ya eso no importará, ella se marchará…-

\- ¡que! - Tomas se sobresaltó. - es que me queréis matar, ¿cómo que se ira? -

-busca una manera de cancelar el matrimonio…- solicito con desanimo.

\- ¿por qué? -

El rey dejo de mirar la mesa para hacerlo con Tomas.

-sus padres han venido a pedirme que la deje ir, de hecho, hasta me han ofrecido la isla vita- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿esto no es conveniente majestad, que dirán los rumores? - pregunto ahora el pelirrojo tocándose su frente o más bien rascándosela.

-que digan lo que les dé la gana. -

-al menos la isla cubrirá un poco las apariencias- murmuro el hombre para sí mismo.

-la he rechazado- ahora miro hacia el techo, esperando los lloriqueos de Tomas.

-dígame la verdad ¿se ha vuelto majara? -

Regina sonrió ante las palabras de su consejero.

-es muy probable-

-¡por los cuatro cielos!-se puso en pie para poner ambas palmas de sus manos en la mesa.- ¡que daño he hecho para que me toque el rey loco!-

-esa lengua- desvió la vista hacia el hombre que ahora estaba en su campo de visión.

-se nos comerán vivos, ya me imagino los rumores "Rey abandonado por princesa del reino blanco"-

-y por un plebeyo- agregaba el rey, presagiando la reacción de Tomás.

\- ¡mandadme plagas! ¡mandadme desastres! ¡total! - decía el consejero mientras caminaba de un lado otros.

-los dioses no tienen la culpa- añadió el rey.

-fenomenal ahora hasta defiendes a los dioses, ¿alguna novedad más? -

-está embarazada-

Un pataleo se escapó de Tomás quien volvió a su sitio apoyando los codos en la mesa.

\- ¿y el padre es? - en el fondo sabia la respuesta, pero prefería preguntar.

\- quien ella elija-

-esto hará que su imagen…- el hombre ahora se frotaba los ojos con los dedos.

-lo sé, seré el ingenuo, cornudo y blandengue, casi era mejor quedar como marica-

\- ¿lo sabía? -

-sí, para mí era una oportunidad de ser padre-

Tomas asintió suspirando después.

\- no era tan mala idea. -

-ya ves, me ha salido todo de pena- murmuro.

-acepta esa isla, al menos callara bastantes bocas, podría manipular todo para que pensaran que la tratabas tan mal que sus padres vinieron a rescatarla. - se mordió el labio.

-no.-

\- ¿Por qué? -

-la he llegado a querer-

Esto hizo que Tomas abriera la boca atónito.

\- ¿cómo que la quiere?, en plan ¿yo y mi gato? O ¿el ratón amigo del queso? -

Una carcajada abandono la boca de Regina, aquel hombre era terriblemente dramático.

-qué más da. -

-sí que importa, si es en plan "quiero beber de tu veneno" ahí si hay posibilidades de que puedas conquistarla. -

\- ¡no lo hay! -

\- ¿por qué no? -

-dioses, acaso no sabes que a mí me gustan los hombres…-

-bueno a lo mejor ella es la excepción a la regla, ¡la salvación! - casi grito de emoción- al menos en algo atendieron a mis plegarias- esto último lo dijo en un murmullo.

\- ¡seria mi perdición! – el rey negó con la cabeza. - ella no me ama-

\- ¿desde cuándo eso importa? - pregunto Tomas sin comprender tanta tontería.

-Tomas no quiero que este aquí por obligación, no quiero ser su celda-

-fantástico, ¿la va a dejar ir así sin más? - el rey dio una respuesta afirmativa- que bien, viva la libertad, total que llegue de una vez el anarquismo también…- Tomás estaba en un ataque de ansiedad.

\- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasarme? - pregunto el monarca ahora entrelazando sus manos.

-primero el consejo aprovechara para tumbar todas sus reformas, segundo los rumores dejaran ver que el rey es blandito, y por último en la capital no quiero ni pensar, su tío se enterara de esto y seguro aprovechara para reclutar a más gente a sus filas. -

-no le hace falta esto para reclutar gente…-respondió sin entusiasmo. - sabes Tomás…- el consejero lo observo. - me he sacrificado por este reino en más de un sentido y por una vez, quiero darle a alguien la oportunidad de salvarse algo que yo no he tenido. - hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire y soltarlo despacio. -probablemente en otro tiempo habría hecho lo que mis antepasados, encerrarla o evitar que pudiera irse…he sido despiadado, la gente ya me teme, el miedo Tomás se supera… mis reformas son para otra cosa. -

Tomás apretó sus labios tratando de contener sus comentarios, pero como siempre no logro callarse.

-eso suena más a amor-

Regina no pudo contener una carcajada despectiva ante esa idea ridícula. No obstante, cuando ella acabo, la simple palabra "amor" la puso triste, medito sobre ello, era imposible que sus sentimientos estuvieran relacionados con eso. Entonces las imágenes de ella besando y tocando a Emma la hicieron estremecerse, "solo fue un impulso" se convencía Regina, pero en lo más hondo de su ser, sabía que sentía algo por esa mujer, "no estuvo bien hacer eso" se criticó ante sus actos, le irritaba el hecho de que una mujer la enloqueciera hasta tal punto y le parecía demasiado fuerte la palabra amor como para admitirlo.

Aunque para ella era evidente, la estaba dejando marchar, no solo por Emma si no por ella misma, porque una parte de su ser no quería confesar que en realidad era una mujer, por primera vez en su vida había deseado con todas sus fuerzas ser un hombre, no porque odiara su ser sino porque le hubiera gustado poder hacer el amor con ella, le hubiera encantado poder conquistarla, le hubiera gustado no ser una mentira.

Regina lo sabía "él hubiera no existe" solo eran sus deseos tomando forma, estaba empezando a enamorarse de Emma, y antes de admitir su farsa y su pecado, prefería dejarla marchar, era más sano permitir que fuera feliz con un hombre de verdad.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **pd: os lo esperabais asi? os ha sorprendido? espero vuestro analisis, me ha costado escribir la escena subida de tono espero que haya quedado bien.**


	27. Vacio cap 27

**Hola a todos/as advierto que este capitulo os puede resultar pesado, pero que puedo decir me ha salido asi, me ha alegrado ver como reaccionaron con el beso del cap anterior.**

 **dcromeror** efectivamente ambas cedieron a sus impulsos, y es verdad emma reacciono mas ofendida y liberada, y si Regina tiene una vida muy dificil, **mayeli85** jaja que bien que te gustara la escena de beso, **wajibrujo** jaja mira que no estaba convencidad con el beso lo rectificique mil veces, y si Regiina en el fondo es un amor, **lupitha95** jaja que facil encerrarla y ale jaja, guest tanto como calor? XD mira que soy pesima con esas partes de la historia, **kykyo** me temo que este cap te dejara peor, **jkto** como bien dices emma lo tiene complicado por un lado su salida no da mucha confianza, y si muy en el fondo Regina si quiere ser fiel a lo que le han enseñado,me alegra que te haya gustado el beso y como dices emma es mas libre con Regina de una manera distinta a la que ella espera, **Runcatrun** me has hecho reir lo que no esta escrito con tu calcetin, es verdad que Regina ya se dio por vencida pero es normal que puede hacer? es una mujer que se hace pasar por hombre eso le quita el animo a cualquiera XD en su situacion,y si la verdad me he planteado meter a neal pero aun no se si me decida por ello, **Dragonwater** me alegra mucho tu comentario y si tienes buenas teorias eh! XD, creo que adverti que por estos capitulos habria beso, **Guest** me alegra que alguien vea el lado mas amable de Regina, espero ver tu comentario con este cap, **Guest** muchos pensaban que Regina usaria la fuerza para que emma se quedara pero Regina es muy contradictoria, espero este cap te guste, jaja si la verdad creo es el cap mas hot que he escrito en esta historia, y alguna mas con eduard y con daniel pero era distinto XD, que bien que te hayas enamorado del personaje de Regina, es dificil no juzgarla a veces, edna es bueno notar que has sentido la tension pues asi lo deseaba, ambas tienen que tomar deciciones para nada faciles, **lyzzEQ** que puedo decir...no dare pistas xD **15marday** que mania le tienes a NEal sin conocerlo pobre hombre, y la respuesta es sí emma tiene dudas sobre si irse o no, Carlaurive creo tu ya votas por que se ira no? y si Regina esta muy mal en esta parte de la historia, (entiendase mal con deprimida), **itz** aqui tienes otro, **Nefi** si Regina trata de ser justa con emma, **nathan Swan-mills** jaja tanto como taquicardia, eso si quiere decir que no lo espereabas asi no? jaja gracias por los cumplidos y me alegra verte todavia leyendo, **whitewarrior70** pues mira que me costo la parte hot, la verdad que lo puse de mil manera distintas hasta que me decidi por esta, si lo que siente Regina es muy cercano al amor y en el fondo lo sabe pero no quiere ponerle ese nombre, me gusta tu teoria sobre lo que siente emma sobre el rey, **meli** jaja me gusto tu reaccion y si quedo todo a medias, **shiryuz** que bien que te resultara perfecto el beso, wthc algun dia tenia que llegar los momentos intensos XD, **guest** aqui la conti espero te guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

* * *

Regina se recluyo en su refugio, la biblioteca, leer un buen libro de esos que hacían desear que esas cosas pasaran en la realidad, había encendido un par de lámparas para leer con buena luz.

Llevaba horas metida en su lectura, era mejor pensar en aquellos personajes ficticios que ya tenían su final escrito a en su vida que nuevamente volvería a estar inmensa en la tan conocida soledad.

Paso de página orando para que la protagonista no acabara con su vida, definitivamente tenía un ojo clínico para elegir libros, sin pretenderlo se estaba leyendo el libro más triste que había en toda aquella colección de obras literarias, definitivamente no estaba de suerte.

Cerro sus ojos unos minutos apartando esos pensamientos autocompasivos. La puerta se abrió dejando paso a Coraline que venía con clara intención de llevarla al comedor, para compartir con sus suegros una maravillosa cena, ya se había saltado el almuerzo, su madre se encargó de atender a los invitados y a Emma.

-no puedes huir para siempre sabes- comento su madre.

-gracias por hacerte cargo de las visitas- dijo antes de frotarse sus ojos dejando el libro a un lado.

-me dirás que está sucediendo-

-Emma se va y no me gustan las despedidas. -explico sacando el típico gesto incrédulo de su madre.

-cariño, ha preguntado por ti…creo deberías hablar con ella… ¿sois amigas no? –

Regina observo a su madre antes de hacer una mueca con sus labios.

-no tenemos nada de lo que hablar…ella se ira y yo permito que se vaya… ¿Qué más quiere esa mujer de mi?, ¿una fiesta de despedida? - los ojos de Regina se estaban llenando de lágrimas mismas que se negaba a dejar salir.

\- ¡por los cielos! ¡estás a punto de llorar! – se sobresaltaba su madre quien se sentaba al lado de su hija apartando el libro más lejos de ellas.

-¡mentira!- se resistió Regina a darle la razón a su madre, mientras trataba de contener a esas traicioneras lágrimas.

Coraline coloco su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Regina para atraerla hacia ella, confortándola en el proceso.

-ya…ya…-decía dando palmaditas en el hombro, luego acaricio la espalda de la joven.

-no soy ninguna niña- refunfuñaba antes de dejar caer aquel liquido desagradable que últimamente desde que, conocido a Emma regreso a su vida.

-es normal, que te hayas encariñado con la chica, es muy…temperamental, parecéis muy cercanas. -

-¿cercanas?...- Regina secaba sus lágrimas con los dedos pero estas volvían a brotar- ¿Es ironía no?...- seguía en la batalla de cortar esa insensatez de sentimientos.

La madre se rio por lo bajini antes de responder.

-bueno las personas con caracteres fuertes chocan, eso no implica que no se aprecien. - concluyo.

-¡oh que emocion!, que Emma me aprecie…- se aferraba más a los brazos de su madre- ella se ira y yo me quedare…-dejo escapar un suspiro derrotado.

-no estás sola, yo nunca te dejare, no importa que pase. -

-mama, he metido la pata…-

-dioses no me dices así desde que eras una pequeñaja…- dijo abriendo mucho los ojos alejando un poco su rostro de la frente de su hija.

-la bese- confeso Regina, quien levanto la mirada para ver los ojos desorbitados de su madre que estaba rígida.

-¿besarla en dónde?- pregunto su madre que seguía todavía sin parpadear.

-en la frente si te parece…-respondió con su habitual repertorio de siempre.

-pero cariño, es una…-su madre sacudió su cabeza tratando de buscar alguna salida a todo aquello.

-ya se lo que es madre- otra vez las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos, su madre las secaba con sus dedos tratando de calmarla.

-¿de qué tipo de beso hablamos?-

-buf ¿vas a seguir con preguntas tontas? - cuestiono entre sollozos.

-niña…-regaño su madre ante las palabras de ella.

-mama, en el contexto que tu sueñas con besar a Leonard- compartió llevándose un quejido de Coraline ante la increíble forma de molestarla que tenía incluso en los peores momentos.

-pues entonces será uno platónico- contesto Coraline logrando una risita de su hija.- en un caso meramente hipotético que sepa a qué beso te refieres…- comento su madre.- sabes que esto no lleva a ninguna parte.-

Así permanecieron unos minutos hasta que Regina se calmó, Coraline no podía decirle nada a su hija, ¿cómo abordaba el asunto?, lo único que se le venía a la cabeza era lo que decían los demás sobre aquel tema, que aquello era una enfermedad, cosa que decían de los hombres que estaban con otros hombres. Casos de mujeres la verdad no conocía, pero dudaba que les dijeran de otra manera. Bastantes problemas tenía ya Regina como para ella darle más preocupaciones, su hija se había abierto a ella no para ser condenada sino consolada.

Quizás los dioses estaban ensañándose contra ella por no haber sido una madre más fuerte, si se ponía a pensar, esta era lo más cercano a una relación que había vivido su hija en los últimos dos años desde lo de Eduard.

-¿quieres hablar de ello?- pregunto Coraline cuando Regina estaba más tranquila y había acabado aquel abrazo.

-no…no quiero hablar nunca más de ello, se ira y todo habrá sido un mal sueño. - respondió poniéndose en pie, agarrando el libro y llevándolo a su lugar. – creo esta obra es demasiado deprimente para mí...- cambio de tema Regina. –

-tienes que meter algo en ese estomago tuyo, si no quieres ir al comedor no pasa nada hare que te traigan la comida aquí cariño. - dijo su madre poniéndose en pie, conociendo a su hija aquello era el final de cualquier tipo de charla.

Regina dijo un "sí" su madre estaba a punto de marcharse, entonces un pensamiento la agobio "será la última vez que la vea" esa realidad la sobrecogió, se llevó la mano al pecho, tratando de calmarse, eso era lo que había que hacer, dejar de ser tan débil, no permitir verse tan desolada por la marcha de aquella mujer que tenía el carácter de una manada de leonas hambrientas. "por los dioses ni si quiera se porque me gusta" se decía mientras acariciaba las cubiertas de los demás libros.

-cariño- la llamaba la antigua reina sin entender que significaba ese sí.

Regina se giró y camino hacia su madre.

-vamos-

Regina no podía permitir que la vieran tan afectada, no, ella era el rey, pondría buena cara, olvidaría ese beso que habían compartido unas horas antes, pondría una gran sonrisa, sería la gran actriz que había sido hasta ahora.

Cuando Emma se fuera no volvería a llorar, ella era el rey, los reyes no lloran, y menos por un matrimonio fingido que ni siguiera se había consumado.

* * *

Todo eso le rondaba la cabeza a Regina mientras se acercaba al comedor, Emma estaba ya sentada, su sitio al lado de ella, estaba libre, las ganas de huir volvían a aparecer, pero en vez de hacerlo puso su mejor sonrisa.

Permitió que su madre pasara primero, Coraline al igual que su hija coloco las mejor de sus sonrisas, aunque estaba bastante preocupada por la tensión que ahora veía más claramente entre Regina y Emma.

-Espero todo sea de vuestro agrado- sonrió el rey antes de tomar asiento, al parecer habían esperado para empezar a pedir algo de comer, Agatha apareció en escena esperando órdenes.

-por si alguien gusta, hay tarta de manzana por si os apetece, es una de las tantas especialidades de nuestra Agatha- dijo Coraline que logro sonrojar a la cocinera.

Tanto David como Margaret parecieron convencidos ante la idea, Emma parecía dudar pero finalmente decidió darle una oportunidad.

-yo prefiero un sándwich especial, de esos que me gustan con un poco de tomate, pero sin lechuga- Agatha asentía entendiendo perfectamente su pedido.

-no sabía que comieras algo que no fuera carne. - murmuro Emma

Regina no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo.

-lleva jamón ¿cuenta como carne? - cuestiono el rey ganándose la mirada de Emma quien sonrió.

-¿dónde has estado?- pregunto Emma cambiando de tema.

Coraline por su lado trataba de escuchar aquellos susurros, maldijo mentalmente aquella mesa tan amplia.

-por el castillo- informo sin entender muy bien desde cuando daba tantas explicaciones.

-oh, ¿y no vistes conveniente que habláramos? -

-no me gustan las despedidas. -

-por lo que se ve cuentas los días…- refuto Emma con rabia.

-más bien las horas. - sonrió ahora mirando para Emma

-siempre pones esa sonrisa socarrona cuando quieres sacarme de mis casillas...-

-quien sabe, a lo mejor y la echaras en falta. - concluyo el monarca que ahora guardaba silencio mientras observaba los platillos aparecer junto con dos chicas que se encargaban de ese cometido.

-Emma, ¿qué haces? - pregunto Margaret que no entendía porque su hija estaba hablando tan bajo con el rey.

-nada mama. - respondió Emma encogiéndose de hombres.

-has estado rara. – la preocupación murió cuando se llevó un bocado y lo degusto. - ¡esta riquísimo! - aseguro Margaret logrando que Coraline se riera en voz alta.

-lo advertí- Coralina también se maravillaba con aquel manjar.

Poco después Regina recibía su plato, aunque la costumbre era que el rey fuera el primero en tener la comida delante, esta costumbre se había deteriorado gracias a que el rey solía pedir siempre algo complicado de ejecutar de manera rápida, Regina había dicho a Agatha hace unos años que no se preocupara por ese protocolo.

Su sándwich, lucía como siempre, delicioso ante sus ojos, era de dos pisos, en la primera parte tenia queso, jamón y de nuevo queso, el queso le gustaba derretido, en la parte superior tenia tortilla y una de las partes del pan con mayonesa, y por supuesto las rodajas de tomate, dos para ser exactos.

Regina debía admitir que era terriblemente maniática con el orden de aquel pedido en concreto, pero así era como le gustaba y Agatha lo hacía a la perfección.

-que plato tan sencillo para su bajeza- comento Emma que aún tenía que llevarse su pañuelo de vez en cuando a la nariz, pero lo hacía con mucha más elegancia de la usual.

-envidiosa. - la ignoro el rey, agarrando los cubiertos para poder comer todo lo educado que se esperaba de él.

-apuesto a que no eres capaz de comerlo con las manos-

Regina dejo los cubiertos nuevamente en su lugar en la mesa para observar a Emma, que sonreía cual niña pequeña que quería hacer enfadar a sus padres.

-¿qué quieres perder?- cuestiono el rey.

Parecía que todos los demás en la mesa estaban bastante ocupados en sus propios pensamientos como para estar pendientes del comportamiento anormal de los esposos, a excepción de Coraline que cada vez veía más señales claras de que la separación era lo mejor que podía pasar, ahora sí que estaba convencida, su hija sentía algo más que atracción por esa joven.

-¿qué quieres ganar?-

El rey desvió la mirada hacia arriba, pensando en ello, luego volvió a los ojos de Emma

-de acuerdo acepto. - agrego el rey sin contestar a nada.

-no me has dicho que puedo perder-

-¿tienes miedo?- cuestiono el monarca que ahora llevo su mano a su barbilla para mostrar su rostro más retador.

-está bien. -

Cuando Regina poso sus manos sobre la mitad del sándwich, su madre la observo estupefacta, los padres de Emma miraron primero a la madre del rey y luego siguieron su mirada, tuvieron que inclinarse un poco para poder ver al rey comiendo con las manos.

-¿está bueno?- pregunto Emma llevando a su vez un bocado de aquella delicia hecha de manzanas.

Regina sabía lo que pretendía Emma, quería ver si era capaz de hablar con la boca llena.

-exquisito… ¡mmm! - masticó rápidamente, pero sin perder su estilo, luego pudo ver como todos los presentes la observaban. –¿quieres? - dijo apuntando con gestos en su rostro, el trozo que quedaba.

-¿y que gano yo?-pregunto Emma ante el ofrecimiento.

-saber que tus padres querrán matarte- le dio una media sonrisa retadora.

-hecho-

Ahí estaban ambas comiendo mitad del sándwich mientras todos estaban perplejos, Margaret suspiraba, su hija no cambiaría nunca, parecía que le gustaba tentar a todas las normas sociales. David solo pudo encogerse de hombros mientras compartía miradas con Coraline.

-¿Qué está bueno?- pregunto Coraline renegando ante todo aquello.

-que puedo decir me ha sabido a delito - contesto Rex a su madre quien bufo ante la actitud siempre toca narices de su hija.

Emma no pudo detener su risita, aunque pronto recibió un apretón en su rodilla de Margaret.

-mama es un sándwich no es para tanto

¡Dioses, sí que lo voy a echar de menos! Pensó Emma ante la vida pasada que volvía a su presente. Si era objetiva el rey jamás la había tratado mal, no le había prohibido prácticamente nada, la dejaba comportarse como ella era, pero no podía obviar el hecho de que había matado a alguien delante de sus ojos, y no solo eso sino el hecho de que el rey no le había pedido en ningún momento que se quedase, al contrario, le había dicho que se fuera.

Emma trato de abandonar la estancia junto con Rex Black pero luego de lo sucedido en la cena, Tomás había interrumpido cuando el rey la acompañaba a ella y a sus padres a sus respectivas estancias, se lo había llevado, la rubia estaba frustrada no solo por aquel intenso beso del cual aún no habían hablado, se despidió de sus padres que estaban un poco más alejado de su cuarto.

Se arropo todavía sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, el resfriado la verdad que había aminorado muchísimo, sino fuera por los mocos que de cuando en cuando incordiaban y por como sentía su cuerpo, diría que todo fue imaginación suya.

Al pensar en ello, la imagen del rey cuidándola la visito, "por favor, ¡para! No pienses en el rey, tienes que irte, rehacer tu vida con Neal, cuidar a tu hijo". Neal sería un buen padre estaba convencida, siempre fue un auténtico amor con ella, la cuidaba de todo, cuando daban paseos por las calles de la capital él ponía su abrigo sobre ella, la mimaba. Si ella deseaba hacer algo, el rápidamente se prestaba a sus ideas.

"Neal era encantador…bueno es" se autocorrigió debido a las nuevas noticias. El rey muy al contrario que Neal no era tan amable, no tenía ese cuidado al tratarla, no era ni la mitad de cariñoso y expresivo.

"definitivamente Neal es mi destino… es el camino correcto, pero que pasara con Rex si me voy, ¿y si lo intentan matar por mi culpa?" empujo sus pies que estaban completamente arropados, pero se sentía incomoda ante esos pensamientos, así que empezó a tratar de sacar al menos un pie fuera de aquel calor.

"necesito hablar con el" necesitaba saber que había significado ese momento que habían compartido ese día, "¿se despedía así de mí?, porque la verdad menuda forma de despedirse" Emma seguía batallando contra el insomnio, se puso en pie y fue hacia la puerta interior por la que el monarca accedía a su habitación.

Busco sus "herramientas de escape" que la realidad es que eran solo unos utensilios de pequeño grosor que solía ocultar entre sus cosas, tenía la pinta de un palillo que muchas mujeres en su reino usaban para recogerse el pelo.

Como siempre cedió, para su sorpresa la habitación estaba vacía, así que se sentó en la cama con la intención de esperar la llegada del rey pero luego de media hora, empezó a tener sueño, su cuerpo aun adolorido sintió escalofríos así que termino por sucumbir encima de la manta después de unos segundos de frio jalo el otro extremo para envolverse como si de un saco de dormir se tratase.

* * *

Regina discutía con Tomás quien le daba opciones para poder anular el matrimonio.

-Tomás no diré que está embarazada de un bastardo- bufo Regina.

-quería opciones, pues esta es una de ellas-

-¡esta no es ninguna posibilidad!- aseguraba dando un golpe fuerte contra la mesa, el pelirrojo se movió en su asiento temiendo que le lanzara el escritorio a la cabeza.- su honor estaría en juego.-

-¿y el de usted majestad?-

-no tengo tal cosa…eso es para caballeros… y yo no lo soy-

-pues como llama al hecho de que proteja "una damisela en apuros"- menciono con retintín.

-educación y buena crianza. - argumento el monarca.

Tomás solto un quejido.

-otra opción es que aseguren que nunca se ha consumado el matrimonio, pero debe ser un acuerdo de ambas partes de asegurar lo mismo-

-suena mejor-

-¡claro suena divino!… ahora el rumor de que a su majestad le gustan los hombres se convertirá en un hecho-

-técnicamente lo es. -

Tomás sacudió su cabeza en clara desaprobación.

-de verdad admitirá frente a un juez que jamás la has tocado- Tomás seguía incrédulo. - era mejor cuando solo había que responder delante de la religión, qué tiempos aquellos…sin tener que ver a un abogado. -

-lo dices como si fuera peor que "el que diran"- Regina no podía evitar divertirse con su consejero.

El hombre asintió.

-ya vera su majestad, la muerte sería un regalo ante tanto papeleo, sin contar los cuchicheos, ¡de solo pensarlo me entran escalofríos!, si mi padre viera mi trayectoria me desheredaría…-

-vamos, no es culpa suya, estas cosas pasan- aseguraba el rey que consolaba a Tómas.

El hombre ponía sus manos en la mesa, con algunos decretos que el rey tenía que firmar.

-no recuerdo yo ningún rey en la historia que haya pasado por esto…-

-esto era inevitable, de una manera u otra este matrimonio acabaría en desastre, creo que esta es la manera menos contundente en la que podía acabar. - dijo el rey tomando un sorbo del licor que tenía servido en su copa.

-bueno, podríamos habernos ido a una guerra…así que imagino que si podía ser peor. - suspiro el hombre. - ¿ella quiere irse? - pregunto el hombre buscando, aunque sea un ápice de esperanza.

-claro que quiere irse, acaso no vio su reacción cuando me vio matar a ese hombre…- informo tomando un gran trago, de aquel licor blanco, bastante dulce, mismo al que solía recurrir cuando se sentía triste.

-pues usted también, dio unas primeras impresiones que espantaría a una manada de lobos.-

El rey no pudo evitar una carcajada, antes de servirle a su consejero de la botella que estaba tomando.

-oh yo no gracias- trato de impedir Tomás.

-cállese y beba conmigo, seguro pronto vendrá mi tío a hacerme una de sus visitas…cuando se entere de todo esto…- soltó un gruñido antes de volver a servirse más y también a Tomás que tuvo que consentir.

-y si esperan a que el decreto sobre el divorcio entre en vigor- murmuro Tomás.

-¿Cuánto falta para que eso suceda? ¿y que necesitaríamos? - pregunto un poco más animado ante la información.

-ya lo tengo casi listo, yo calculo que unos diez días, ha tardado lo suyo, pero el consejo no puede poner más pegas, además que no tienen tanto poder como desearían…-volvió a dar un pequeño sorbo. –eso sería menos…-

-¿vergonzoso?- el rey río con un tono que implicaba algo de rabia. –pues habría que ver si ella desea esperar tanto…-

-pero puede irse a su reino si ella lo desea, mientras esto se materialice por así decirlo. -

Un trago más y ya había acabado su copa el rey, sirvió también a Tomás que no estaba muy por la labor, pero cedió.

-tal vez así si lo desee, pero quedare como el mayor de los cornudos, cuando se vaya con ese don nadie. - el alcohol empezaba a hacerle efecto. - lo odio- manifestó tomándose un largo trago.

-¿celos majestad?- el pelirrojo dio otro trago a aquello-esto es más fuerte de lo que parece- el rey asintió.

-¡celos!, ¿la ha visto?- se mofo el rey. – es una idealista, ¡una crédula se dejó engañar yo hubiera ido a por mí hombre! - negó con la cabeza ante la rabia.

-eso ultimo seria mucha información, pero a estas alturas, ¡mejor me pongo otra copita! - decía animado el pelirrojo.

Una de las criadas apareció tocando la puerta y dando a notar su presencia, el rey le pidió dos botellas más, la chica asintió y desapareció.

-sabes lo más curioso del caso Tomás- el hombre negó estaba completamente rojo.- me emborrache para casarme con ella y ahora me emborracho para despedirme de ella- se sirvió más de aquel brebaje milagroso.

-bueno yo también me puse hasta arriba para casarme- admitió Tomás-estuve a punto de besar a la madre de la novia por error- una carcajada invadió el ambiente.

-usted recomendándome mujeres, ¡y están todas locas!-

El hombre asintió comprensivo.

-¿tan mal la he tratado?-

El pelirrojo movió sus manos restándole importancia.

-hasta le has permitido apuntarte con un arma- el pelirrojo se empezó a reír.

-es verdad- la doncella apareció de nuevo tocando la puerta y pasando gracias al permiso del monarca, coloco las botellas en la mesa, hizo una pequeña inclinación, yéndose cerrando la puerta tras ella. - fue uno de los momentos más excitantes de mi vida- confeso el rey consiguiendo atrapar la mirada del consejero.

-¿qué cosa?- pregunto permitiendo que el rey le sirviese otra copa.

-cuando me lanzo aquella flecha- dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en su asiento y se permitió cerrar un poco los ojos, atrayendo aquel momento ante sus ojos.

-discúlpeme majestad, puede que yo este un poquito achispado, pero a usted le gusta mucho que le den caña…- comento entre risitas.

-nunca lo había pensado- el rey también acompaño las risas del consejero. – cuanto más arisca es, más me gusta- volvió a mirar al pelirrojo que ya había terminado con su bebida.- me pregunto si era así también con él-

-no creo…- añadió Tomás que abría otra botella- a los hombres normales…esa fiera los hubiera espantado. -

El rey estuvo de acuerdo con un gesto antes de también tender su copa a Tomás para que le sirviera.

-¡eche más!, que no se van a acabar- critico el rey al pelirrojo quien dejo salir más liquido en aquel recipiente. - a mí me fascina cuando se pone echa un basilisco-

-puff, rarito hasta pa eso- Tomás ya estaba oficialmente borracho.

-¡hey!- a pesar de tratar de amenazar al pelirrojo, todo perdió fuerza cuando la risita tonta invadía toda la estancia.

Si no fuera por un par de tropezones del rey mientras iba hacia su habitación no notarían su estado, después de cuatro botellas de aquel brebaje bendito, Tomás había sucumbido al sueño y se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa del consejo, por su parte Regina podía presumir de haber salido por su propio pie de aquella reunión, aunque sus sentidos estuvieran un poquito distorsionados, logro entrar a su habitación de hecho logro meter la llave en la cerradura sin mucha complicación.

Tendía a cerrarla cuando se iba precisamente para evitar posibles disgustos, aunque nunca había vivido alguno de este estilo.

Entro, al cerrar el cuarto de nuevo paso la llave, la luz del pasillo se desvaneció dando paso a la oscuridad, en definitiva, tenía dos opciones encender las lámparas de sus aposentos o ir directamente a su cama. Fue sacándose las botas con poco cuidado y lanzándola a cualquier parte, hizo lo mismo con sus calcetines, por último, se desabrocho la túnica que llevaba, quedándose debajo con una blusa color vino y unos pantalones marrón oscuro, sin pararse a pensar mucho en el bulto que había en el lado izquierdo de la cama, trepo por el lado derecho quedando boca abajo, se aferró a su almohada con los ojos a medio cerrar. Hasta que vio moverse aquello, estiro su mano pensando que eso debía ser alguna distorsión de la realidad por haber bebido sin ninguna mesura.

Movio un par de veces aquello que estaba envuelto con su manta, cual gusano a punto de convertirse en mariposa, noto algo de cabello, poco a poco aquella silueta fue tomando mas claridad, y la rubia se destapaba levemente para sacar su cabeza y levantarse de golpe, asustándose al ver al rey a su lado que parecía ensimismado observándola.

\- ¿eres un sueño húmedo? - pregunto el rey sin moverse de su posición contra el colchón.

\- ¡por supuesto que no! - Emma se hizo hacia atrás contradiciendo aquella posibilidad.

-bueno, siendo así buenas noches-murmuro el rey ahora atrapando la manta con la que Emma estaba arropada, suspiro al sentir el calor y el olor de Emma.

-tenemos que hablar- dijo Emma antes de abrir la ventana para que entrara mas claridad.

-no-

-si- contradecía la rubia.

-que no- su respuesta siguió a que el rey pusiera la almohada sobre su cabeza para aislarse de las palabras de Emma.

-es en serio tenemos que hablar.-

-no estoy en condiciones.-

-¿por que?-

El rey bufo girándose un poco para poder ver a la rubia bien y poniendo la almohada bajo su cabeza.

-estoy algo…borracho…poquitito- aseguro segundos antes de posar su codo en la almohada y luego su cabeza en su mano.

Emma se había quedado mirándolo, "¿que hago?... este hombre siempre esta borracho en los hechos importantes." Se estaba enojando de solo pensar en el dia de la boda.

-si que celebras que me voy.- comento alejándose de aquella cama para volver a su habitación.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta el rey la había cerrado de un golpe seco. Ella quedo frente a la puerta, los brazos del rey a cada lado de su cabeza, atrapándola así en esa postura.

-no está bien, que saque conclusiones princesa- comento muy cerca del oído de Emma- me he portado bien, he sido muy paciente con usted, más de lo que he sido con cualquier otra persona en mi vida. - Emma sintió todo su cuerpo ponerse rígido ante aquellas palabras.- pero hasta mi paciencia tiene un límite Emma…- el nombre de la rubia en sus labios sonaba demasiado sensual o al menos eso pensó la implicada. –deberías estar feliz, volverás con el amor de tu vida- esto último lo dijo con retintín el monarca, los brazos del rey bajaron hasta la cintura de Emma, abrazándola desde atrás.- le darás a mi hijo- dijo acariciando con más dulzura de la esperada sobre el estómago de la rubia por encima de la prenda que la cubría.- no tienes derecho Emma, a pensar que esto es una celebración, es una despedida- con su mano derecha giro el manillar de la puerta interior dejando entre abierta la puerta.- ahora vete- soltó su agarre y antes de darse cuenta Emma ya estaba en su habitación, completamente turbada.

Un golpe seco avisaba a la rubia que no debía volver a entrar ahí, el rey no estaba en sus cinco sentidos como para tener paciencia, y si era sincera consigo misma, no sabía si ella sería capaz de resistirse a esa voz, estaba excitada, le costaba admitirlo, pero todo aquello la había puesto a pensar en volver a besar esos labios y quien sabe que más cosas habían pasado por su mente, cuando él la tenía aprisionada.

"! dioses! ¿Qué siento por él?" Emma tenia pensamientos revueltos, "Neal me daba seguridad, en cambio Rex…".

Las decisiones nunca son sencillas, Emma estaba entre la espada y la pared, y una parte de ella deseaba aferrarse a ese torbellino de sentimientos que le provocaba Rex Black pero otra le gritaba que huyera, que era peligroso, que todo aquello podía terminar muy mal.

Regina estaba tratando de hacer lo correcto, pero Emma no se lo ponía fácil, cuanto más trataba de alejarse de Emma, su esposa siempre parecía buscarla, no sabía si conscientemente, pero eso lograba que se encariñara más con esa mujer.

Su secreto la estaba matando, no podía afrontar esa atracción casi obsesiva, por un lado, le daba asco su persona, si hubiera seguido sus más bajos instintos habría abusado de la rubia en ese momento en que acaricio su vientre, sentía una posesividad con Emma y él bebe que su cuerpo ardía ante la sola idea de que alguien pudiera tenerlos a ambos.

Era un castigo, estaba convencida de que sus sentimientos eran algún tipo de penitencia que le imponían los dioses, por sus actos. Tuvo a Eduard, un hombre casado, odiaba a la esposa más de lo que nunca aborreció a nadie, inconscientemente también a su hijo, un hijo que ella no pudo tener, cuando pasaron los años se dio cuenta de su error pero no podía eliminar esos oscuros pensamientos ni mucho menos haber hecho que Eduard fuera contra su propia moral, yaciendo con ella. Ahora alguien tendría a su esposa en su cama, como ella había tenido a Eduard en la suya.

 **Continuara…**


	28. Quedate cap 28

**Hola a todos/as, antes que nada felices fiestas, os dejo este capitulo espero os anime, y nada recordaros que gracias a los comentarios que dejais me he animado hasta para publicar ahora que ando mucho sin tiempo XD. Gracias por vuestros comentarios y espero que no os resulte pesado este capitulo yo lo considero necesario a ver que tal.**

* * *

 **mayeli85** me alegro que te haya encantado, **kykyo** jaja asi que te da algo?, dcromeror si tuvo que estar borracha perdida, me alegro que los toques de humor animen un poco la historia, si tomas pillara una depre, **lupitha95** en este cap sabras que sucede con emma, **guest** si Regina esta enamorada pero aun no puede ponerle ese nivel de importancia, a ver que te parece este cap, **PrettyGhost** no sabia que tenia tanto como "audiencia" pero que carambas me lo creere XD total soñar no cuesta nada, **Guest** jaja me alegra ver que atrases tu hora de sueño solo por leer, es bueno ver que ya muchos tienen a su personaje favorito, a ver que te parece este cap, tus teorias estan muy bien, me alegro que el cap fuera como regalo navideño. **Wajibruja** mejor no saber que te dejarias comer, jaja me hicistes reir a ver que te parece este cap, **Dragonwater** jaja si emma tambien tiene sus puntitos de humor ademas de su caracter un poco atravesado, y si Regina tiene conflictos por todos lados pero no puede evitar sentirse atraida completamente por emma, dejando apartado sus propias dudas para despues, y si como bien dices Regina pierde no solo a emma sino tambien al bebe, como siempre un placer leer tus comentarios, **Whitewarrior70** gracias tengo mis momentos de inspiracion XD, y si entiendo que tengo faltas de ortografia(debo no lo niego XD) Y si como bien dices he tratado de mostrar mas ese casi amor de Regina que hace que quiera darle todo a emma, y si me ha pasado que cuando estoy triste y leo algo, le veo hasta lo peor, hay que entender que el personaje de Coraline es diferente al de cora(use el nombre de Coraline porque me gusto de la pelicula del mismo nombre XD) creo no lo habia dicho pero es pura coincidencia, y hay que tener en cuenta que Coraline debe muchisimo a Regina como para juzgarla, y si pillaste muy bien lo que le dijo regina entre lineas a emma sobre el bebe, **wthc** jaja si que pillas esos momentos sí, pobre neal sin conocerlo ya lo llaman de todo al menos en Regina es por celos... XD, **nathan swan-mills** has aceptado en las opciones, de hecho ese dilema tuve al hacer el capitulo, felices fiestas para ti tambien, me gusto tu imaginacion, **15marday** jaja que martirio? tna mal te tengo ya con la historia?, tu quieres paz y amor... muy hippy XD, **Guest (jane)** si estan atrapadas en la propia trampa de su matrimonio, sin poder resolver como salir de sus propios demonios, me alegro que te guste el mar de posibilidades, **julie** jaja si yo tambien me imagino a Regina muy sexy incluso vestida de hombre, LO ADMITO, vere si te sorprende el final del cap, **runcatrun** no se yo si te comeras el calcetin o lo lanzaras por la ventana, jaja y si el invierno se acerca nunca mejor dicho por cierto soy una fan XD, que bien que la ironia y los toques de humor un tanto negro a veces te ayude a leer con menos pena por los personajes, **itzay** espero no te de na, me alegro que estes intrigada todavia, **ghostperfect** no si ninguna esta muy cuerda XD, **jkto** estas en lo correcto, emma ha relacion el amor con la proteccion, como bien dices emma en el fondo apuesta mas por seguro, lo del bebe fue un fallo tecnico por asi decirlo, y si como dices regina con eduard, dio todo lo que tenia, fue la otra, que no es precisamente bonito,muy bueno lo que has dihco de la infidelidad, si el amor que siente por emma es mas noble ya que con eduard si te pones a pensar lo queria para ella a costa de quien sea, eduard no se podia divorciar porque esto es una medida nueva que ha puesto el rey, precisamente inspirada en lo que sucedio con eduard, antes no era legal. **Meli** toda la razon si hubieran seguido posiblemente no habrian podido dar marcha atras y regina se veria descubierta, y si como dices problemas sobran.

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

* * *

La cabeza le dolía como si un ejército entero estuviese marchando sobre ella, Regina se llevó una mano a la cara para luego deslizarla hasta la frente. Lo ocurrido con Emma le llego lentamente a la memoria, como si fuera un efecto de su imaginación desbordante.

Su parte más sincera, sabía que era verdad lo que le había dicho a Emma, ni ella era consciente de lo mucho que se había encariñado con ese bebe aun no nacido ni con la trastornada de Emma.

Se sentó en la cama cruzando sus pies, adaptándose a la luz que invadía el cuarto, apoyo las palmas de la mano en el colchón y se recargo en ellas.

-puedo vivir sin ella- exteriorizo en voz alta para darle poder a esas palabras.

Se bajó de la cama, se fue desvistiendo para ir al baño, necesitaba sentir el agua caliente con extrema urgencia.

Posteriormente se vistió, con una túnica color negro con gravados en blanco que creaban la ilusión de una enredadera, unos pantalones negros y debajo de la túnica una camisa como siempre de manga larga de color negro. Se recogió el pelo como siempre, termino el conjunto con unas botas de piel negras.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Emma, espero pacientemente a que esta saliese, unos diez minutos después ya estaba lista, llevaba un vestido negro, de corte imperio, largo dejando solo ver sus tobillos, las mangas también eran largas, la forma de una rosa blanca se erguía orgullosa en la parte inferior del atuendo, la rosa estaba conformada por piedras preciosas. El rey subió su vista fijándose en aquel precioso escote en forma de corazón, sus pechos se veían mucho más pronunciados que con sus anteriores vestidos.

-te han crecido los pechos- dijo Regina añadiendo precisamente lo que en ese momento pasaba por su mente.

La rubia enrojeció, bajo su vista a sus pechos confirmando aquello, aunque sabía que era verdad pues nunca había logrado llenar ese vestido, su madre se lo había traído, era uno de esos que siempre le quedo algo más flojo que los demás, imagino que por eso su madre había decidido traerle ese precisamente además de porque tenía el símbolo de la familia.

-¡eres imbécil!- protesto.- ¿me estás diciendo gorda?- y su mayor preocupación salía a la luz como un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción.

Regina apoyo su mano en el marco de la puerta, para examinar de nuevo todo el cuerpo de Emma.

-solo he dicho que te han crecido los pechos-

-¿no es eso acaso una forma sutil de decirme gorda?. - agrego Emma cruzada de brazos.

-y no sería más lógico pensar, que simplemente te miraba los senos- argumento el rey tratando de desviar la mirada, pero enrojecido.

-siendo así…- Emma bajo su posición defensiva e indico al rey que saldría de la habitación. –¿que querías? -

-tenemos que ir por tus padres, para que decidáis como se hará la separación. - dijo perdiendo la concentración mientras veía media espalda de Emma, tenía pecas.

-de acuerdo. -

Con esa simple aceptación, fueron a buscarlos, pero antes de eso Regina no pudo resistirse a seguir hablando con la futura ex reina.

-teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado hace unos minutos, deduzco que no te molesta que te mire los pechos- comento el rey consiguiendo que Emma parara sus pasos, y se diera la vuelta quedando frente al monarca.

-y si así fuera ¿qué?- reto la rubia.

El rey se encogió de hombros adelantando ahora a la rubia, para ir a por sus todavía suegros.

El monarca los había llevado a una de las salas, que se usaba para las reuniones de negocios donde había varios sillones que formaban una "U" alrededor de una mesa central. No solía usar esa estancia, prefería los lugares como los despachos para hablar temas serios, pero quería quitarle un poco de peso al asunto y la realidad es que no quería que Emma se sintiese incomoda.

Emma se sentó en uno de los sillones frente al rey, su madre se puso a su lado y su padre al otro extremo quedando ella protegida de manera simbólica. El rey alzo la vista para observar el reloj que había en la pared de enfrente, se había posicionado en el extremo más cercano a la puerta de salida, para cuando aquella tortura terminara.

-si no os importa, me gustaría esperar por mi consejero- pidió en un tono suave, aunque en realidad aquello era una imposición.

El tiempo parecía no querer darse prisa, Regina estaba tratando de distraer su mente, y no mirar más a Emma, bastante tenía con cómo estaba llevando este asunto como para encima dar a entender lo afectada que realmente estaba.

Tomás llego casi corriendo, pidiendo disculpas con su habitual carácter, era un hombre muy carismático al contrario que el rey, Tomás sacaba lo mejor de los demás, los hacia sonreír, era tan amable a veces que parecía inofensivo.

Tomo tomo asiento al lado del rey, quedando en el centro del sillón, dejando por consiguiente un sitio vacío, más un sillón individual.

-bueno, majestades…- dijo haciendo una inclinación leve con la cabeza. - habían pedido que se cancelara el matrimonio, y si es posible hacerlo, no obstante, si se espera al menos unos diez días, la nueva reforma del rey entrara en vigor, en donde se permite el divorcio. - informo ante la mirada atenta de los implicados.

-no sabía que iba a implementar una medida tan liberal…creo esa figura solo existe en dos reinos uno de ellos el reino helado. - dijo el rey David.

-es uno de los tantos cambios que tengo contemplados. - contesto Regina con un encogimiento de hombros.

-aunque eso sea válido en ese periodo, Emma habrá estado casada a ojos de la ley,- añadía Margaret.- debo mirar por el bienestar de mi hija, para que ella pueda volver a casarse sin tantas habladurías sería preferible una anulación.-

El rey asintió, por el contrario, Tomás había cambiado su temple a uno más duro de lo habitual en él.

-es correcto majestad, pero este matrimonio fue acordado, y creo lo mínimo ya que el rey está siendo tan condescendiente es no hundir la imagen del rey, y menos con una anulación de esta tesitura. -

Regina se sorprendió por la respuesta de su consejero, solo pudo sonreír, aquella no era forma de hablar con unos monarcas, pero no podía dejar de sentirse satisfecha por demostrar que primero miraraba por sus intereses.

-no importa Tomás, si es lo que Emma desea, hare lo que ella necesite para ser libre- respondió Regina, dejando sorprendidos a todos los integrantes de aquella reunión.

"¿libre?" Emma daba vueltas a todo lo que acontecía, pero esa palabra la saco unos instantes del presente, "¿esto me hará libre?, nunca he sido libre…" la rubia se cruzó de brazos, tratando de poner un orden en sus pensamientos, "por qué se comporta como si me estuviera salvando" la rubia estaba inquieta, la actitud del rey estos últimos días la tenía en un tornado de emociones, primero el beso, luego aquella confesión, hace nada le miraba los pechos y ahora ni si quiera le prestaba atención, pero a última hora siempre sale con esos gestos tan tiernos, la joven suspiro, antes de ser traída a la realidad por su madre que movía su hombro tratando de que respondiese.

-¿Emma?- la llamo el rey preocupado.- ¿está bien?-

"desde cuando me trata así de formal y más en público", arrugo la frente, ahora si asqueada ante todo aquello. "¿es que esto significara que no hemos sido nada?".

-sí- contesto Emma.

-¿entonces estás de acuerdo conmigo en que es preferible la anulación?- Pregunto Margaret con media sonrisa, mientras que David estaba tratando de entender todo aquella situación.

-no- respondió su hija.

-¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar su madre.

-lo que digo es que sí estoy bien- dijo mirando al rey. - y no, no estoy de acuerdo en una anulación, sería injusto pedir eso. -

-¿injusto por qué?- Margaret estaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-porque sería mentira, mama. -

El silencio invadió todo el lugar, Regina no pudo evitar tragar saliva, Tomás miro al rey con la pregunta de si aquello que había afirmado la rubia era verdad.

David empezó a toser ante lo que había insinuado su hija.

-entonces si ha habido…- Margaret estaba sin palabras.

-pues que esperabas…- Emma se encogió de hombros.

Margaret enrojeció al igual que su esposo, que seguía en un ataque de tos.

-así que acepto lo del divorcio- siguió Emma hablando.

Tomas sonrió, no sabía si esa afirmación era cierta o no, pero era mejor un divorcio que una anulación.

-es un alivio escucharla, majestad.- el hombre llevo a la mesa unos documentos.- aquí se muestra como se ejecutaría, debe llevarse a cabo en un juzgado aunque al ser un matrimonio real no se necesita este requisito, lo que si será imprescindible ya que en el reino blanco esto no es legal es que venga al reino negro dentro de al menos unos once días.-

-¿eso quiere decir que puede irse con nosotros?- pregunto Margaret.

-sí- contesto Tomás. - recuerde que debe volver para firmar los documentos. -

Los reyes asintieron todavía en estado de shock, Emma enrojeció ante la mirada intensa de Regina.

-entonces partiremos hoy- informo Margaret.

Regina ignoro lo último dicho por Margaret.

-me gustaría hablar con Emma…- los padres de la joven asintieron. - a solas-

David miro a Margaret y está a Emma, quien consintió, Tomás también se puso en pie, abrió la puerta a los monarcas, siendo el último en salir.

Regina se puso en pie para cambiarse de sitio al lado de Emma.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto mirándola el tiempo suficiente como para que la joven correspondiera su mirada.

-porque es lo correcto. - dijo con la intención de levantarse, pero el rey la detuvo agarrando su mano, así que esta volvió a sentarse.

-gracias- sonrió mirándola de nuevo.

-vaya no sabía que tuvieses esa palabra en tu vocabulario- comento jocosamente.

-Emma- Regina puso su mano en la barbilla de Emma, para evitar que se fuera. - si él no se siente capaz de cuidaros a los dos, puedes volver. -

-no entiendo- Emma bajo su mirada tratando de huir de aquel momento incómodo.

-seré un buen padre. -

-ya…- respondió Emma que aprovecho eso para zafarse del agarre del rey y ponerse en pie. - así que lo único que quieres de mí, es a mi hijo…- aquella posibilidad la había herido.

El rey seguía sentado observando como Emma lo acusaba, tuvo que pararse para quedar frente a la joven. Iba a explotar contra Emma, "¡ya está bien, todo lo ve mal!", pero cuando iba a prepararse para defenderse contra ella, la rubia comenzó a llorar.

Ahora sí Regina estaba nerviosa, eso no se lo esperaba, casi que prefería a Emma gritandole, se acercó a ella, que trataba de secarse las lágrimas sin mucho éxito, tenía las manos cubriendo sus ojos para evitar que él la viera así, iba a huir de allí e irse con sus padres, pero el rey la detuvo e hizo que se diera la vuelta para apartarle las manos de los ojos que cubrían aquellas lágrimas.

-Emma yo no he dicho eso…no llores por favor…- pidió el rey.

-¿entonces como llamamos a esto? ¿un acto de piedad para una mujer embarazada? - las lágrimas continuaba su camino, y el rey las iba secando con sus dedos.

-no Emma, solo quería decirte que me importa lo que os pase. -

-¡por favor! Es evidente que solo quieres ser padre-

-Emma yo no puedo ser buen esposo…vamos ya me has visto siéndolo…soy muy agresivo, hasta me tienes miedo. -

La joven seguía sollozando.

\- ¡cómo no voy a tenerte miedo, si te vi matar a un hombre! - refuto Emma que seguía siendo consolada por el rey.

-te ves mejor cuando estas furiosa- dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas. - tus padres pensaran que soy todavía peor de lo que ya piensan…seguro tu madre piensa que soy un violador. - murmuro el rey sacando una carcajada de Emma a quien pronto le cambio el humor.

\- ¿prefieres el termino de eunuco? –

El rey parecía realmente pensar en el tema.

\- ¿no hay algo menos despectivo en la lista de posibilidades? - cuestiono el rey que seguía todavía con sus manos en el rostro de Emma, más concretamente sujetando su rostro con ambas manos.

-mucho me temo que contigo nadie tiene una visión clara. -

El rey miraba sin pestañear los labios de Emma.

-creo recordar que alguien perdió una apuesta. - comentaba el rey todavía sujetando el rostro de su esposa.

-es verdad, ¿Qué es lo que he perdido? - pregunto Emma colorada.

-un beso…- respondió acercando sus labios a los de Emma.

Aquel beso fue distinto, al principio completamente tierno, pero segundos después se volvió desesperado, el rey no alejaba sus labios de Emma, solo hacia pausas para tomar aire y volvía a besarla, con tanto desespero que la rubia fue consciente al fin de que aquel era un beso de despedida, eso la llevo a corresponder con la misma intensidad que estaba mostrando el monarca.

En medio de aquel contacto Emma no podría asegurar en que momento el rey la había llevado contra la pared que estaba junto a la puerta, Regina seguía apoderándose de sus labios, de su cuello, y otra vez volvió a succionar ahí, con mayor intensidad que la última vez.

Emma lo sabía estaba tratando de dejar una marca, una huella de que eso había ocurrido, ella no se entendida así misma, pero estaba destrozada emocionalmente, no quería irse.

-si, te voy a echar de menos- confeso Emma en medio de un gemido contenido, consiguiendo que el rey abandonara su empeño de dejar ese morado que demostraria que en algún momento tuvo el privilegio de tenerla.

Nuevamente sus labios se fusionaron, ambos querían tener el control sobre el otro, la lengua del rey se unia con la de Emma en una proximidad demasiado humeda, compartian la misma necesidad de demostrar algo que ninguna se atrevia a afrontar, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta del tiempo que habían pasado haciendo eso se separaron unos centímetros.

-adiós, Emma- la rubia saco una sonrisa triste.

-adiós, Rex.-

El rey se colocó junto a la puerta para ceder el paso a la rubia, sus padres la esperaban en el pasillo donde conversaban con Tomás, y por como David estaba leyendo los documentos, juraría que hablaban sobre el tema del divorcio.

* * *

Las horas pasaron, la tarde llego, el equipaje ya estaba en el carruaje, junto con los padres de Emma, Regina había tenido que presenciar todo, como si de la vida de otro se tratara, se abstuvo de decir nada, Coraline había estado casi todo el día con ella, probablemente tratando de medir hasta qué punto esto podría afectarle.

Regina detuvo a Emma antes de que acompañara a sus padres en el carruaje.

-mi guardia te escoltara hasta la costa-

-pero mis padres también han venido con una buena cantidad de hombres. -

-aunque sea así, hay pantanos por esas zonas, pronto se hará de noche, puede ser peligroso, creo que con unos doscientos hombres bastara. -

-estas exagerando- acuso Emma negando con la cabeza ante el comportamiento del rey.

-¿y qué?- protesto el rey.

-¿vamos a discutir ahora?- pregunto Emma levantando su ceja derecha.

-tu eres la que busca discutir, esto no es una petición lo hare con tu aprobación o sin ella, mis caballeros ya están preparados os alejaran de los caminos inseguros. -

-eres…- suspiro al ver al monarca con ambas manos en la cintura. - testarudo-

-no más que usted princesita. - apretó sus labios conteniendo una sonrisa, hizo un gesto a Leonard que rápidamente se puso al lado de ambos, tenía en las manos un bolso de piel con la forma de una media luna, estaba hecha de piel, era bastante grande. –esto es para ti…no he tenido mucho tiempo para prepararlo, espero que te guste- Emma estaba decidida a abrirlo en ese momento. - ¡ni se te ocurra! Lo tendrás que abrir cuando estés segura, en tu castillo- advirtió el rey.

Emma acepto la petición del rey, enarbolando una sonrisa que daba a entender una alegría inexistente. Subió junto con su regalo, agradeció mentalmente que el carruaje fuera tan espacioso, pues a su lado puedo posicionar en vertical el regalo del rey.

-tengan cuidado, recuerden que mis caballeros os rodearan, de guía estará mi mejor explorador, me quedo más tranquilo así, pronto oscurecerá y no quiero que acabéis en los pantanos Initios. –

Se despidieron del rey, agradeciendo la hospitalidad, pero Regina solo pudo escuchar la frase "hasta pronto" de Emma, aunque era evidente que era una simple frase, en parte ese pequeño hecho de volver a verla, aunque sea una última vez le daba cierta esperanza enfermiza.

El carruaje empezó su cruzada, los miembros de la familia real que estaban en su interior, se encontraban totalmente callados, los reyes observaban como Emma seguía con la cabeza fuera de la ventana para poder ver hacia atrás.

El cuerpo del rey se iba haciendo más pequeño en la lejanía, a medida que eso pasaba sentía una punzada en su pecho, una parte de ella la estaba dejando atrás con el, ahora no tenía ningún sentido su actitud rebelde, estaba haciendo lo que se esperaba de ella, apostar por seguro, equiparar el amor con la tranquilidad, tal vez Neal fuera un pequeño empresario que venía desde abajo, pero siempre la había tratado como lo que ella era, una princesa.

Una princesa que se había refugiado en el dolor del abandono para afrontar su vida, le había fallado Neal, su familia y por mucho que tratase de negarlo, ella misma se había decepcionado.

Se alejó de la ventana cuando ya no pudo ver nada de Rex Black, el rey era una persona agresiva, radical, obsesivo y a veces intratable, pero poseía virtudes muy positivas.

Como ese instinto de protección desmesurado o los pequeños detalles, como cuando siempre intentaba tratarla como una igual, no como una débil mujer que no podía soportar el mundo.

Cerrando los ojos podría visualizar el momento exacto en que el rey invadió su cuarto preocupado por aquel intento de hacerle daño, estaba completamente afectado de poder perderla o tal vez a su hijo, seguía mortificándola la idea de que el rey solo quisiera ser padre y por ello la cuidara.

Sintió en su regazo aquel regalo que le había dado el monarca, casi se había olvidado de el, había prometido no abrirlo, pero extrañaba a aquel engreído.

Puso sus manos sobre el bolso, lo abrió lentamente, en su interior se encontraba un arco corto, era completamente negro, tenía algo de relieve no era como otros arcos que había visto en el campo de entrenamiento, si la memoria no le fallaba era de los que usaban los comandantes del reino oscuro, no podía decir qué tipo de material era, pero notaba un peso algo mayor a pesar de ser el arco corto, no pudo evitar sonreír ante un detalle concreto, a un lado de la empuñadura dos letras en blanco se distinguían con extrema claridad E.B. "así que Emma Black…siempre tan creído" ya no podría decírselo. Acaricio aquel obsequio con un cariño que nunca imagino sentir por el rey.

-¿Qué es?- preguntaba David atento a todos los movimientos de Emma

-un presente- contesto sin querer dar detalles.

-cariño, ni que fuera algo malo, ¿Qué te dio? -

-un arco- conto sacando una sonrisa incrédula de su padre, y un movimiento de ojos de su madre.

-es alguien insólito ese rey- comento la reina Margaret.

-al menos le ha regalado algo que le gusta- añadió David siendo consciente con que cariño había mirado Emma aquel objeto.

-Sí, es precioso…- volvió su vista al arco ensimismada descubriendo cada pequeño detalle del mismo, las cuerdas blancas eran una novedad en ese tipo de arco.

Había hasta una aljaba del mismo tono que el arco, también con las letras de E.B. grabadas en ella junto a una rosa negra, dentro había al menos quince flechas, que al contrario que la aljaba eran completamente blancas.

Debió haberle preguntado a Rex que materiales usaban para las flechas y los arcos oficiales, al parecer muchas dudas estúpidas le venían ahora a la mente.

Abrazo el bolso de piel como si eso pudiera aliviar el desasosiego de su corazón, "¿Qué somos tu y yo?" nunca pudo preguntarlo, Emma sabia el porqué, le daba miedo la respuesta, le aterraba saber que solo eran amigos, amigos que se besaban, al menos estos últimos días, pero amigos, al fin y al cabo.

Intento relajarse sobre aquel asiento mientras mantenía apretado el último detalle que recibiría de su futuro ex marido. Se permitió observar por la ventana notando como el paisaje iba cambiando, no pudo evitar plantearse que se iba alejando de lo sin querer en algún momento considero su casa.

La oscuridad iba apoderándose del cielo.

-¡parad!- rogo Emma.

-¡te has vuelto loca Emma!- decía su padre secundado por su mujer.

Emma se levantó para ir a golpear la ventana que comunicaba con los conductores para que estos hicieran caso a su ruego. El carruaje se paró, por fin se había detenido y ella podría tomar un caballo y volver con él.

-¡Emma cariño!- escuchaba a su madre llamarla. – te has quedado dormida, ya hemos llegado, el equipaje ya está en el barco-

-vamos, si quieres puedo llevarte en brazos-ofrecia su padre medio en broma.

Emma gruño un "no", se froto los ojos con los dedos, quitándose las legañas con ellos. El bolso seguía encima de ella, lo había estado abrazando todo ese tiempo.

-¿quieres que lleve el arco?- pregunto su padre.

-no, no, ya estoy despierta. - "!no puede ser fue un sueño!" maldijo Emma en su mente.

Por un momento pensó que de verdad había sido valiente, que se había arriesgado por el malo, por el que sin pretenderlo la hacía sentir viva.

De vez en cuando, los sueños son esclarecedores, aquel en concreto solo gritaba lo que ella había estado tratando de reprimir, deseaba volver a su lado, necesitaba volver a sentir su compañía, anhelaba experimentar de nuevo como sus sentidos se enloquecían al ser besada por esos labios.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **os esperabais este final? esperare vuestras quejas XD ojala y no os haya aburrido.**


	29. Distancia cap 29

**hola a todos, feliz navidad y espero que haya sobrado cena navideña (para que suframos todos XD), este capitulo es posible de los que menos os gustara pero lo veo necesario, como muchas me decis, "menudo lio argumental hay ahora", me he animado a publicar tan rapido a pesar de las fiestas debido a que hay 27 comentarios en el anterior, es de los mas comentados asi que me habeis animado con todas vuestras opiniones. Muchas gracias.**

* * *

 **mayeli85** felicidades y nada a ver si te gusta el cap, **dragonWater** jaja ese era el plan que dudaras de si emma hacia lo que todas/os queriamos, admito que fui cruel, me alegra que te gustara la despedida, jaja tanto como 10 o 15 veces me conformo con un comentario por capitulo, no pido tanto XD, **ghostperfect** si que has tenido esperanzas jaja, **whitewarrior70** jaja si que tienes ira contenida, si efectavemente Regina ya se ha dado cuenta que lo que siente esta muy cerca del amor, que bien que el sueño fuese tan impactate en el capitulo anterior, **estaTipaRara** jaja me hicistes reir con tu comentario, no me lo esperaba la verdad, me alegro que te guste la historia tanto, **Guest** hoy veras si has acertado con como imaginabas la actitud de ambas alejadas XD me alegra que comentes, **Wajibruja** lo se crueldad pura, jaja entiendo que no debo preguntar, lo mismo para ti con las fiestas que estan, muchas felicidades, y si admito que fui cruel con el sueño, **Dcromeror** no estas mal encaminada, y si para emma es complicado admitir que el malo es el el bueno para ella, **Xho** muchas gracias, me alegra que estos ultimos hayan sido para tanto XD, **Shiryuz** me alegra que te gusten las dos, **Nathan Swan-Mills** jaja maldicion ya sin regalo de reyes que maldad,jaja si como dices tampoco es que Rex sea un oso de peluche pero es tierno a su manera, suerte con las fiestas, **15Marday** me alegro que el capitulo no haya sido previsible, **jkto** como dices Regina ha vivido otro tipo de amor (no es que no haya sido el amor de su vida Eduard sin embargo es diferente a Emma) Regina ha madurado como dices tiene que dejar el pasado atras pero el pasado tambien la ha hecho la persona que es hoy, y si lo piensas bien Regina antes era muy egoista con eduard, en cambio con emma ha cambiado como siempre me encanta tu analisis, **kykyo** amen XDcomo dices elsueño lo dijo todo, **judith092** me alegro que leas aunque no seas mucho de comentar se agradece que te tomes tu tiempo, **aydequispe** es bueno ver que te haya transmitido el dolor de la distancia que se aproxima, gracias por comentar, **solblackadader** XDya pidiendo regalos? gracias por leer, **Guest** gracias por la energia y me alegro que la pareja cada dia te deje mas pegada de la pagina, **Swanqueen** aqui el siguiente imagino este se te hara mas pesado, **AlexSq** lo se tu corazon se quedo chamuscado XD, **lupitha95** pues ya llego, **Julie** jaja puedo imaginarme tu reaccion al ver que era un sueño, **Carlaurive** yo tambien pense lo mismo, que debia vivir esto para darse cuenta de que siente hacia el rey, algunos no quieren ni que aparezca Neal y tu deseando que salga XD, **1wthc** feliz navidad y gracias por leer, que puedo decir emma debia irse, **Zueth** esta dificil la situacion, **Runcatrunjaja** me reido demasiado con tu calcetin, ya solo te queda uno eh XD, si admito que me he metido en un fregado de aqui te espero, tengo que salir de una manera u otra, puedo alejarlas mas o acercarlas depende de la inspiracion XD, **Guest** es muy bonito ver que hasta en fiestas os animais a leer, **Meli** jaja me rei con tu pollo en la garganta, siento el sustote con el final XD, **PrettyGhost** lo de que bonito sueña emma, era ironia? XD feliz navidad para ti tambien, **itzay** actualizada esta XD, **Sof** la paciencia es una virtud, feliz navidad.

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

* * *

Dos días habían pasado con tanta lentitud que resultaba agobiante, al menos así lo sentía Regina que estaba en su despacho, revisando mapas y cuadernos de registros con todos los nombres de cada uno de sus caballeros, fechas en la que se alistaron en la guardia, situación familiar, domicilio, origen de cada uno de ellos.

Tomás estaba preocupado, el rey llevaba encerrado en esa habitación dos días enteros, no había prácticamente comido, llevaba la misma ropa que el día en que se había marchado Emma.

El consejero se planteaba si entrar o no con el rey, Leonard estaba también junto a la puerta era poco habitual que estuviera tanto tiempo cuidando del rey dentro del castillo, pero últimamente con todo lo acontecido lo mantenía más tranquilo.

-deberías entrar…y tratar de hablar con el- Coraline también había aparecido.

-es fácil decirlo…- contestaba Tomás mirando hacia la antigua reina, que estaba ya frente a Leonard.

-eres su consejero, pues aconséjale- protesto la mujer.

-lleva dos días encerrado. -

-lo sé Tomás, ha comido porque prácticamente lo he obligado- aseguro la anterior reina que ahora miraba hacia Leonard que se mantenía en silencio.

-está bien, esperemos que no me mande al calabozo- refunfuño el pelirrojo.

Paso al despacho dejando a Coraline y a Leonard completamente solos.

-¿Qué piensas de su comportamiento?- cuestiono a Leonard que seguía callado.

-yo…solo soy un caballero, no debo opinar sobre esto- respondió todavía recto.

-déjese de necedades Leonard- comento en un tono más alto que el anterior- mi hijo lo aprecia-

-y yo a él- añadió calmando su semblante.

La madre del rey se acercó peligrosamente al caballero, estiro su mano hacia la mejilla del hombre que no pudo disimular un color rojizo que invadió su rostro.

-prométeme que lo cuidaras- Leonard era más alto que ella lo suficiente como para que tuviera que hacer su cabeza un poco hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

-lo prometo- dijo seguido de una exhalación.

-si ves algo que te preocupe de su actitud, ven a mi habitación a decírmelo, por favor…- pidió observando con nerviosismo los labios de Leonard.

El muchacho solo pudo afirmar con un minúsculo movimiento. Coraline ahora acariciaba su mejilla, se puso de puntillas levemente, dejando un beso en la comisura de los labios de Leonard.

-gracias. - murmuro antes de alejarse.

Coraline era consciente de lo mucho que le gustaba Leonard, era un amor prohibido para ella, había estado viuda muchísimos años, y cuando finalmente alguien la atrae lo suficiente como para dejar de lado su viudez, su miedo y tristeza, era un caballero de la guardia real, que además era hijo de nobles sin título para terminar de empeorar el asunto le llevaba mínimo diez años.

Solo podía llegar hasta ahí, no debía ir más lejos, toda una vida de tradiciones anticuadas y represoras la habían convertido en simplemente una madre, ser mujer ya no era una opción, no desde que su esposo murió, no desde que perdió a su hijo, y mucho menos después de que su única hija estuviera destruyéndose, ya la había visto así con Eduard, pero nunca la había visto tan reacia a comer, incluso a comunicarse, "¡por los dioses ni se ha bañado en dos días!" pensaba su madre negando con la cabeza aquel hecho tan poco habitual en su hija, la preocupaba, tendría que volver a buscarla en un par de horas a ver si al menos podía meterla en el baño para luego acostarla.

En el despacho, Tomás estaba sin saber cómo entablar algún acercamiento seguía de pie observando al rey, con gafas, él ni si quiera sabía que usase, así que ya que el rey parecía bastante concentrado leyendo sin parar cuadernos, y anotando en una hoja diferentes datos mismos que Tomás desconocía, opto por ir a por seguro.

-no sabía que usase gafas, majestad- rompió el duro silencio que estaba en toda aquella habitación, el rey finalmente alzo la vista para poder mirar al que había osado interrumpir su concentración.

-no las uso demasiado, solo cuando estoy muy cansado, aparte de mi madre nadie más me ha visto así, hasta hoy, siempre lo considere una muestra de poca fortaleza. - explico- ¿porque me interrumpes? -su tono se volvió más severo.

-majestad estoy intranquilo- comento, el rey rodo los ojos con cansancio, y le indicio con su mano que tomara asiento.

El pelirrojo obedeció aquella petición no verbal.

-cuéntame- comento mientras volvía su atención hacia el libro que estaba revisando con tanto ahínco.

-majestad, lleva aquí dos días enteros, no sé si esto sea para usted faltarle el respeto, pero no le veo bien- dijo con un tono muy apenado.

Era verdad el rey no estaba como antes, estaba con su cabello todo despeinado, tenía los ojos cansados y un principio de bolsas amenazaban con volver a salir, estaba muy pálido lo que le preocupaba más aun a Tomás, sin contar que su vestimenta estaba toda arrugada, su túnica estaba desabrochada parcialmente mostrando su camisa de abajo.

-Tomás estoy ocupado…- respondió sin mirar directamente al hombre.

El pelirrojo bufo conteniendo su lengua.

-dime que es eso que quieres decir pero que sabes a ciencia cierta que me molestara- añadió el rey que seguía sin mirar a su consejero, pero conocía perfectamente al hombre que tenía en frente.

-pronto le apestara el aleta- agrego Tomás ahora si ganándose la mirada incrédula del monarca.

-¿eso qué significa?-

-que se dé un baño, ¡por amor a los dioses!... más concretamente al dios del agua, que debe estar que trina. - como siempre dramático.

Regina no pudo evitar reírse ante aquella critica.

-pero aun no me apesta el aleta. -

-porque los dioses son muy grandes- justificaba el consejero. –y tiene que dormir parece que estuviera muerto-

El rey suspiro.

-ojalá- murmuro resignado preocupando con ello a Tomás.

-majestad, no diga eso-

-¿Por qué no? Por si no es evidente no estoy de ánimo…bueno ahora mismo solo me queda esto-dijo señalando con sus ojos la montaña de papeles que había en su escritorio. -es irónico que esté buscando a más caballeros en la situación de Rick, para evitar morir, cuando lo que una parte de mi anhela con vehemencia es precisamente acabar con todo esto. -

-¿esta así por Emma?- pregunto Tomás cruzando sus pies.

-solo debo volver a mi vida-ignoro el cuestionamiento anterior del consejero. -, y mi vida es esto, un cumulo de traiciones que no llevan a nada, a veces dudo que esto sea de verdad vivir. -

-no diga eso, tiene a su madre…- trato de levantar el ánimo.

-trato de respirar cada día para no dejarla sola, ante todos estos peligros- dijo de nuevo sujetando un buen tocho de papeles.

-majestad, si tanto ha empeorado su ánimo la marcha de Emma, porque no trata de hacerla regresar-dio por sentado que esta actitud derrotista la había provocado la marcha de la joven, aunque debía admitir que el rey siempre fue pesimista pero no a tal grado.

Una sonrisa despectiva abandono la boca del rey.

-¿Cómo y para qué?-

-es evidente que está sumergiéndose en una depresión, intente traerla de regreso o retenerla más tiempo aquí. -

-Tomás…- el hombre callo- una vez yo…estuve enamorado-sonrió al ver la cara de pánico del hombre. - le ahorrare detalles- Tomás suspiro aliviado. - hice eso, use todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance, me justifique a mí mismo, diciéndome que en el amor todo valía así como en la guerra, no obstante tengo pequeños recuerdos, de esos que tratas de eludir, en los que me doy cuenta de que fui egoísta, yo no quiero ser la prisión de nadie. -termino el rey de confesar con cierto matiz melancólico ante esos recuerdos.

-¿entonces se echara a morir?-

-yo hace tiempo que estoy muerto- respondió mirando fijamente a los ojos del otro hombre que pronto se abrieron. - y no, esto no puedes decirlo ni si quiera insinuárselo a mi madre.

-espero no vaya a quitarse la vida, ¡porque ya sería esto peor que una tragedia pagana! -

El rey rio en alto ante aquel hombre que siempre lograba animarlo.

-prometo no matarme, no quedaras con el estigma del peor consejero de la historia- sonrio Regina ante la cara de pánico del pelirrojo.

-¡bien!, ¿y lo de darle agüita a la alita lo ha pensado?-

-me bañare solo para que dejes de acusarme de apestoso, ¿contento? -

Tomás asintió.

-su madre también está preocupada. -

-mi madre vive preocupada- contesto el rey.

* * *

En el reino blanco, la princesa estaba en sus aposentos, sentada en el banco que había bajo su ventana, lo había echado de menos, aquel era su cuarto, su reino, su vida.

Los días se le habían convertido en una sucesión de horas inconexas que no tenían mayor relevancia, debía admitir que extrañaba su rutina con el rey, había tratado de ir al campo de tiro del reino blanco, pero era la princesa, una princesa no debe hacer eso y menos a la luz del dia. Tendría que volver a su odiada monotonía de escaparse de noche para poder estrenar aquel arco, curiosamente solo pensaba en eso, ni si quiera había tratado de ponerse en contacto con Neal, al contrario, había sido su madre la que había averiguado donde se encontraba Neal, la que había mandado una carta para él, solicitando su presencia en palacio.

"¿Tengo ganas de verlo?" no tenía respuesta para aquella simple pregunta, debía estar completamente loca, las náuseas habían aumentado y con ellos los vómitos, pero el hambre, era preocupante que esta cuestión tan primordial en su estado estuviera tan pacífica.

La puerta de su cuarto fue golpeada con suma delicadeza, la voz de una mujer mayor obtuvo la sonrisa de Emma y el permiso por supuesto de adentrarse ahí.

-mi niña, te traigo algo de comer. -comento con una bandeja en la mano.

-gracias nana- Emma se puso en pie, para sujetar la bandeja, se volvió a sentar en aquel banco, pero antes había colocado un cojín para su espalda.

-pequeña, has estado algo ausente-

Emma coloco la bandeja en sus rodillas, estaba concentrada en enrollar los espaguetis en un bocado perfecto.

-estoy como siempre nana-

-niña, te conozco desde que eras un bebe-

Emma asintió y pidió que se sentara en una silla que estaba frente a su tocador.

-es solo que no tengo tantas ganas de salir como antes, supongo que no estoy de ánimo-

-solo comes aquí, no has querido compartir la mesa con tus padres en el comedor. -

-no tengo ganas de ver a James- añadió con cierto rencor.

-lo imagino, ese niño siempre estuvo compitiendo por el amor de vuestros padres-

Emma gruño mientras masticaba con sumo cuidado su comida, no tenía apetito, pero comía por obligación.

-a veces creo que solo nació para hacer de mi vida un infierno- rezongo la joven mientras comía.

-él te quiere…a su manera, pero sabes que es un caprichoso- argumentaba la mujer que unía sus rodillas en una posición muy digna.

-solo se quiere a el mismo, manipulo todo para que yo acabara casada con un rey…-

-pero ya estás aquí, mi niña, ¿no deberías estar más feliz? - pregunto la anciana mirando atentamente a Emma que seguía comiendo lentamente, sin ganas.

\- ¡estoy feliz no me ves! - subió un poco la voz Emma.- estoy en mi reino, pronto veré a Neal…en fin muero de dicha.- soltó Emma de carrerilla.

\- ¿te hizo algo? - pregunto la mujer más mayor.- tu madre ha tratado de preguntarlo, me lo ha dicho- Emma asintió- pero no se ha atrevido.-

-no, nana- dijo mientras masticaba.

-entonces, ese morado ¿es de? - pregunto la anciana haciendo referencia al cuello de Emma, que simplemente sonrió.

-un golpe que me habré dado- contesto con un encogimiento de hombros, aunque se había puesto roja.

-¿ahora lo llaman así?- cuestiono la anciana cruzándose de abrazos como siempre hacia para que Emma confesara.

Emma suspiro, no podía mentirle a Nana, "es familia por el amor de los dioses", la conocía mejor que sus padres.

-el me beso. - respondió picoteando con el tenedor la pasta.

-entiendo ¿y porque no lo has ocultado? -

Emma se mordió su labio inferior, antes de suspirar.

-porque al verlo me recuerda que sucedió, que no fue un sueño. -

-por los cielos Emma, es lo menos coherente que me han contado en muchos años, y tengo bastantes niña- la mujer arrugo su frente.

-ya lo sé, no sé qué me pasa, es solo que lo echo de menos. -

\- ¿entonces porque te fuiste? -

Emma sorbió un poco de jugo que había en un vaso encima de la bandeja.

-porque es lo correcto, Neal es el…-prefirió ni decir lo de ser el padre de la criatura. – es de quien estoy enamorada, todo esto es obra de una mala jugada de la vida más bien de el imbécil de mi hermano…- contesto enfurruñada- además él no me lo pidió. -

-¿o sea que si te lo hubiese pedido te hubieras quedado?- pregunto la anciana llevándose una mano a la boca.

-yo...no…he dicho eso ¡Nana! - Emma casi se había atragantado con el jugo.

-mi niña si de verdad quieres estar con ese joven, Neal, porque estas más pendiente de huir de tus padres que de verlo, no hay que ser un genio como para ver que estas huyendo de algo-

\- ¿huir? - Nana se puso en pie para disponerse a marchar. - nana de que crees que huyo. -

-de lo que sea que te lleva a querer conservar ese recuerdo en tu cuello. -

Emma dejo la bandeja en el suelo.

-¿Qué hago Nana? – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer- quiero volver con él, con él a pesar de vivir en una jaula, estábamos los dos juntos en ella…-sollozo- vuelvo a ser la vergüenza familiar, la mancha, ahora quieren que hable con Neal, sabes para que…-seguía hablando entre lágrimas- me tendré que casar de nuevo, ahora con Neal, ¡y no se Nana, no sé si quiero eso!...-se secó las lágrimas con la palma de sus manos- ¡pero ese rey idiota nunca me ha dicho nada claro!, no sé qué somos- hablaba ahora más calmada.- apenas me tocaba- volvió a contener aquel liquido.- añoro nuestras conversaciones, y su extraña manera de hablar de la muerte cual anciano.-Emma se encogió en su asiento abrazando sus rodillas- él no es el bueno, lo que dicen de él es verdad Nana, puede llegar a ser cruel y extremista pero también puede llegar a ser agotadoramente tierno-

-¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas hacer?-

Emma tardo unos minutos en responder más porque trataba de calmarse que por la dificultad de la pregunta en si misma.

-me gustaría poder aislarme de todo esto, pensé que al alejarme de Rex black esto que siento desaparecería, que vería que era víctima de las circunstancias, pero no ha sido así…-

-bueno mi niña todo depende de lo que realmente quieras en una relación- comento la señora que ahora estaba agachándose para llevarse la bandeja de comida, que ya tenía pinta de que no la volverían a tocar.

-lo mejor es que vea a Neal, y que intente volver a retomar las cosas donde lo dejamos, él es un buen hombre…-

-no siempre nos enamoramos del que nos conviene- añadió la señora que estaba ya cerca de la puerta.

-ya.-

El amor nunca surge donde se espera, ni si quiera se materializa conforme a lo que esperamos del mismo, porque es incontrolable, por más que tratemos de controlarlo, por más que intentemos callarlo, siempre se abre paso para mostrarnos que es lo que realmente nuestro corazón mas desea.

Reprimirlo solo consigue que ese anhelo se vuelva más intenso, más explícito y hasta cierto punto doloroso.

* * *

 **Continuara…**


	30. Padre cap 30

**Hola a todos/as iba a dejar el cap para otro dia pero debido a que he visto muchos comentarios me he dicho que os lo mereceis, han sido 35 mensajes en el cap anterior por lo que me han animado mucho asi que como recomensa os dejo este cap, aunque mucho me temo que a muchas os resultara relleno, pero que le vamos a hacer...espero siga asi los comentarios como siempre os digo, ellos me animan a seguir escribiendo y sobre todo a publicar con mayor rapidez.**

 **pd: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ADELANTADO SI ES QUE ME LEEN ANTES DE TIEMPO.**

* * *

 **dcromeror** efectivamente no se manda en los sentimientos, y como dices emma fue feliz a su manera con regina, **lupitha95** supongo que sabe mejor el amor cuando es prohibido? XD como la cancion, **kataswanqueen** me alegro que te guste, gracias por comentar, **wajibruja** pues pa que veas que ha habido sorpresas navideñas y casi pa año nuevo XD, **ghostperfect** veremos que piensas de emma en este cap, **solblackabadeer** al final hasta te he hecho caso, aun ni termina el 2017 XD, **alunaii** seguro se te quita las dudas con este cap, **Runcatrun** esos calcetines estaran ya destrozados XD,me alegro que notaras los golpes de humor y estos se hayan sacado una sonrisita, **jkto** me alegra mucho que no me metas prisa con la historia, es bueno ver que s eentiende la necesidad de no ir a la carrera, has entendido muy bien a regina, su maldicion es a la vez su salvacion sin su reino no tendria nada por lo que vivir ya, emma cuando llego con rex habia cambiado, siempre fue rebelde si pero no era tan digamos agria, digamos que estaba controlada, a ver que piensas de emma en este cap como siempre un placer leer tus comentarios, **whitewarrior70** es verdad a regina el trabajo de su reino la mantiene a flote,gracias por comentar y como dices coraline tambien lo tiene algo complicado, **mayeli85** si ambas estan tratando de vivir sin la otra, **kykyo** emma siempre tiene esos conflictos en la historia, porque en el fondo ha decepcionado sin parar a sus padres, **guest** no se yo si sea el cap que esperas, **robotina** me alegro que te guste la historia aqui la conti, **DragonWater** de ti no me puedo quejar siempre dejas algun comentario que me anime me gustan las pelis que te montas XD, feliz año, **carlaurive** me alegro que la historia puede volvera a veces un tanto comedia XD en mi es imposible no ser ironica a veces, **guest** tanto como terapia pobre XD y si como bien dices en cierta forma regina si que ha muerto, **swanqueen** al menos se te hizo corto, aqui la conti antes de que termine el añito, **julie** si como bien dices emma perdida completamente, **nathan swan-mills** vere que tal te parece este cap, **itzay** eso es bueno que la intriga siga presente, guest me anima que te gusten las reflexiones que suelo poner al final del cap, **5tendays** efectivamente Neal es necesario en este cap lo veremos, me alegro que el giro te tomara desprevenida eso es bueno si no se hace todo muy predecible, **guest (jane)** gracias por los cumplidos y que te digo espero sorprendente con este cap, **meli** jaja al menos ya has bajado la comida navideña,estas en lo correcto al temer la reaccion de emma cuando sepa TODA la verdad, **Guest** jaja tengo mucha imaginacion y si lo imagine muy sexy con gafas, me hicistes reir, **Xho** me alegro que leas mis demas historias, y si lo bueno es que tengo imaginacion para armar muchas tramas a la vez,XD, quiero pensar que todas son diferentes ojala sea asi, **guest** jaa espero esto te anime si te sobro algo del recalentado XD, **guest** muchos estan esperando el reencuentro, ojala sea asi y este cap no te lo esperes, **gioconda91** me alegro que seas mi fan numero 1 es bueno ver que eres capaz de creerla, malo es cuando una historia te empiezas a plantear que es imposible XD, me alegra que mas gente note esos detalles finales, **sof** es bueno ver que es adictiva espero tenerte mas por aqui, **isowiwiwb** esta es la mejor parte? XD pense que era el dramon de la separacion?, **guest** me alegra que te enganche mas y que te enamores de los personajes, **15marday** a ver si se te cumple el deseo en este cap XD, **carlaurive** que desesperada XD ya esta el otro cap pero me temo que es corto, **guest** ya esta el siguiente cap

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

* * *

Ya habían transcurrido un total de cinco días, Emma estaba sentada en una mesa con Neal, él había ido al castillo, su madre lo había recibido y por primera vez aquella familia realmente parecía normal, lo que para la rubia fue aún más frustrante.

Aunque debía ir con escolta, pero hasta eso lo hicieron con mucha discreción, odiaba tener que ir con hombres de la guardia siguiéndola como sabuesos, pero bueno era mejor eso que ir a escondidas.

El lugar era el restaurante más conocido del reino, al que acudía la alta sociedad, con música ambiental entre otras cosas, Emma no entendía porque el repentino interés de Neal de llevarla a ese sitio, antes iban a lugares sencillos pero bastantes más reconfortantes sin todas aquellas miradas.

\- ¿vino? - pregunto Neal a Emma que no había prestado atención al camarero.

Emma negó con un movimiento seco.

-Emma estas muy callada, yo estaba… tratando de decirte que me gustaría…recuperar el tiempo perdido. - Neal estaba sudando, eso solía enternecerla, pero toda la situación la estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-sí, entiendo eso…pero no entiendo porque no trataste de buscarme-Emma miraba a su alrededor, sentía la mirada de todos sobre ella, o tal vez era su impresión. - no entiendo porque hemos venido aquí, sigo casada- esto último lo dijo en un murmullo. - esto dañaría toda la reputación de- inmediatamente fue cortada por el hombre.

-por el Rey ese-

\- no es "el rey ese"- hizo comillas con sus manos- es mi marido, y todo esto podría afectar su imagen. -dijo haciendo señas con las manos. - de veras no sé qué hacemos aquí, ni entiendo la actitud de mis padres, ¿es que acaso soy la única sensata ahora? -

-amor calma-pidió el hombre con una media sonrisa culpable- tanto te importa lo que afecte a…- el moreno de ojos azules trato de medir bien sus palabras- ¿Cómo le llamamos? -

-Rex o al menos Black…estaría bien-suspiro Emma, siendo incapaz de contener sus emociones.

-está bien, así lo llamare - Neal poso su mano sobre la de Emma que estaba en la mesa, pero inmediatamente la todavía reina la aparto. -Emma háblame, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿porque estas tan distante?, sé que ha pasado tiempo, pero no tanto como para que estés así conmigo, es verdad que yo debería haber sido más persistente, pero me empecé a preguntar en que mundo alguien como yo podía merecerte-

-sabes que jamás me importo los títulos, ¿y ahora vas a aceptar uno? - pregunto recordando la conversación ese mismo día con su madre.

-Emma eso sería mejor para ti.-

-hace un momento no entendías porque mantener las apariencias, ¿cómo llamamos a esto entonces? -

-No, Emma lo que no entiendo es porque estas tan defensora del tal Rex, te casaron con él, ¿o ya se te ha olvidado? - pregunto el hombre rascándose la barba bien cuidada que tenía.

"¿esta celoso?" pensó la rubia que rápidamente se percató de por dónde iba todo aquello.

-si me casaron con el ¿y qué?, fue un matrimonio concertado como tantos que hay en el mundo y más en la alta sociedad, ¿esperabas que lo odiara?, porque no entiendo a qué viene esto Neal.-

-¿cumpliste las noches con él?- pregunto el hombre apretando la mandíbula, rápidamente el camarero apareció con las bebidas de Neal y la de Emma, la de esta última era un jugo de piña.

-no me puedo creer que me estés preguntando esto. -

-Emma para mi es importante, yo no, concibo eso en mi cabeza- negaba Neal con movimientos cortos.

-es decir, ¿todo esto es alguna táctica estúpida en la que marcas tu territorio? -

-parece como si eso te molestase. -

-lo hace, desde el momento en que te fuiste, por más de mil razones que me des, desde ese día, tu perdiste el derecho a preguntarme esto, a incomodarme de esta manera, tú te rendiste…-

-tu tampoco me buscaste…-murmuro el hombre.

-sí que lo hice, hasta cansarme, habías desaparecido, incluso me entere poco despues de que compraste un carguero, así que no te atrevas a decir que no te busque, sí que lo hice, vi toda tu casa vacía, junto con mis esperanzas…-concluyo Emma que ya se había puesto en pie.

El moreno se levantó, sujetando su brazo, parando así la marcha de Emma.

-Emma esto no es propio de ti. -

La rubia giro finalmente su rostro.

-no has pensando que tal vez, así soy yo. -

-Emma por favor, están mirando todos. -

-¡que miren!- alzo la voz Emma

-Emma esto no está bien. -dejo una bolsa de piel en la mesa, sin dejar de sujetar a la rubia, mientras la acompañaba hasta la salida del local.

-no lo que no está bien, es que me estés reprochando con mucha sutileza eso sí, que este casada y por supuesto te altera la idea de que haya consumado o no el matrimonio… ¿eso es lo que realmente importa no? -

El carruaje con la guardia esperando para poner a rodar aquel transporte esperaba justo frente al restaurante.

-Emma yo no quería decir que eso fuera lo más importante. -

Emma ya estaba a punto de subirse al carruaje, pero de nuevo Neal la sujeto del brazo impidiendo que esta subiese.

-estoy embarazada- dijo Emma que se había puesto cara a cara con él, el hombre al principio parecía confuso, luego paso a una sonrisa. - ¿ahora te interesa más aun saber si hubo cama o no con Rex?- pregunto Emma que vio como el hombre apuesto del que se había enamorado bajaba la mirada culpable y perdia la anterior alegria.- eso imaginaba.- luego de decir eso la rubia suspiro, empujando a continuación al joven para poder alejarse.

-yo…yo-tartamudeo Neal- yo no imagine que… es verdad que estas más- las palabras se le morían en los labios. -

Emma no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada por ello acabo subiendo al carruaje, Neal aun sostenía la puerta.

-Emma por favor, hablemos, necesito saber si…-

-no- contesto Emma.

\- ¿Cómo? - tenía los ojos abiertos completamente atónito intentado darle un significado a esa negativa.

-es de él-

Neal se había quedado mudo, estaba completamente pálido, no pudo reaccionar cuando Emma se inclinó para cerrar la puerta.

"¿qué he hecho?", toco la ventana para que los conductores pudieran escuchar sus indicaciones. Estaba desquiciada de manera oficial, había negado la paternidad de Neal, no sabía que sucedía ¿se había vuelto loca?, definitivamente el embarazo la había trastocado más de lo que ya estaba.

-mierda- dio un pataleo en el carruaje como una niña que tiene una pataleta. – ¡sí que lo sabes estúpida! - inhalo varias veces tratando de calmarse- ¿piensas que así podrás volver?, ¡por los dioses! – acaricio su cabello despeinándose en el proceso. –solo han pasado cinco días, ¡en tan solo cinco días he terminado de meter la pata! -

¿cómo iba a explicarle esto a su padre?, estaba hasta el cuello, se sentía perdida más que nunca, había tomado una decisión sin tener en cuenta lo que pensaba el idiota que no dejaba de pasársele por la cabeza. Definitivamente Emma estaba segura que no debía levantarse de la cama este fatídico día, tendría que haberse quedado allí acostadita, bien arropada en su cuarto y no hacerle caso a las insistencias de su madre con que viera a Neal, podría haber postergado un más, perdió la paciencia con Neal.

No recordaba ni una sola vez que ella se hubiera comportado así, no con Neal, con Rex sí, él la sacaba de quicio. Era distinta la situación no era un pique mutuo, Neal había aguantado su mal humor, que no era poco, pero ella no estaba por la labor de tolerar nada, no quería reproches injustificados. Para que negarlo no estaba dispuesta a casarse, no otra vez, tal vez porque estaba cómoda en el matrimonio que ya tenía.

* * *

En el reino negro ya había llegado la noche, Regina estaba dando vueltas en una de las estancias usadas para reuniones menos formales, con sillones individuales y uno de dos plazas en donde estaba Tomás con unos documentos sobre las rodillas.

-esta noticia podría ser fácilmente algo sacado de contexto.-

-Tomás, la Monarca del reino helado ha convocado una reunión en el reino neutral, es decir, el blanco, esto no sucedía desde hace cincuenta años…-Regina estaba nerviosa no solo por ese hecho sino porque debía ir a donde estaba Emma, y no sabía si podría aguantar verla con un hombre, el que le había robado todo.

-majestad…el mensaje podría haber sido malinterpretado- trato de calmar el consejero.

-por supuesto que no, Elsa Hiems no estaría dispuesta a abandonar su reino dejando a su hermana menor a cargo si no fuera por algo importante y menos solicitar una reunión con los monarcas de los diez reinos restantes. -

Regina se paseaba de un lado a otro con desesperación.

-es posible que esa infracción que la reina cree haber descubierto se basen solo en las eternas enemistades que han tenido esos reinos, para nadie es un secreto que el reino helado y el rojo siempre han estado en desacuerdo para todo. -

Regina escucho atentamente a su consejero, pero no podía estar tranquila, no con esas noticias, no con el compromiso que se le aproximaba.

-prepara los documentos necesarios, voy a dejar a mi madre como regente-

-pero majestad- trato de disentir Tomás.

-sé que no es seguro por eso no me llevare a todo mi ejército, solo la mitad, con la mitad de la flota por supuesto. - bufo de solo pensar en todo lo que tendría que hacer para poder salir de un reino que siempre está en peligro por culpa de su tío.

-el consejo se pondrá…-fue interrumpido de nuevo por el rey.

-se perfectamente cómo se pondrá, pero ¡este es mi maldito reino! ¡ya soy el rey! Estoy harto, de tener que dar explicaciones y excusas a súbditos que es lo que son- negó con la cabeza ante tanto impedimento.

-pero si a usted le llegase a pasar algo, su madre-

-mi madre tendrá a la mitad de mi ejército para sacarla de aquí, si es que llegase el momento de una huida, quiero que prepares un barco cerca de la cascada, mi madre sabe perfectamente cómo salir de aquí en caso de necesidad, espero no lleguemos a tanto…-negó con la cabeza visiblemente afectado. –quiero también que busques a alguien que se me parezca, deben ser tres hombres o mujeres no me importa, siempre que se parezcan a mi. - pidió logrando los ojos abiertos del consejero.

-¿por qué?-

-tengo tres castillos más, cada uno orientado a una parte concreta- el consejero asintió. - como bien sabes, en cada castillo hay una pequeña cantidad de hombres.

-mil quinientos para ser exactos-

-sí, esto poca gente a parte de ti lo sabe- el consejero asintió.

-quiero que prepares para mañana tres carruajes. - Tomás seguía asintiendo. - vestiremos a los tres usurpadores con ropa similar a la que suelo usar, primero saldrá uno, los caballeros no deben fijarse mucho en la cara, así que quiero que sea de noche, hay que protegerlos como si fuera yo, por lo que al menos veinte caballeros escoltando cada carruaje, a su destino.

-¿para qué?-

-manda una carta a cada uno de los miembros del consejo, en ella dirás que debo dejar a mi madre al cargo debido a que necesito resolver asuntos acontecidos en el norte, oeste y este del reino-

-¿pretende hacer creer que sigue aquí?-

El rey por fin paro su movimiento incesante por toda la estancia.

-¡escúchame!- necesito que más de la mitad de la flota esté preparada y den vueltas alrededor del reino sin parar, esto hazlo desde hoy-

-¿Por qué?- el consejero estaba terriblemente confuso.

El rey bufo, desesperado, antes de tomar un mapa que había dejado olvidado en el sillón individual donde había estado sentado.

Extendió el mapa sobre la mesa que estaba frente a Tomás.

-este es nuestro reino- informo dando un golpe con su mano sobre la mesa en la que estaba apoyado el mapa- quiero que más de la mitad den vueltas, porque dejare una parte de ellos en esa posición, hasta que yo haya podido irme con la flota original, es decir, desde fuera parecerá que estoy mandando a mi ejercito de una punta del reino a la otra, aunque en realidad lo que pretendo hacer es zarpar hacia el reino blanco.-

-pero porque los tres usurpadores-

-porque si a mi tío se le ocurre atacarme, no sabrá por dónde empezar, los tres usurpadores se recluirán en el castillo que le toque y solo estarán con caballeros de confianza custodiándolos. -

-¿y cómo saldremos de aquí?-

El rey se sentó frente al consejero.

-saldremos por uno de los pasadizos, aunque temo que te resultara una experiencia casi divina.-

-¿por dónde será?-

-por las cloacas-

-¡se ha vuelto loco!-

-las cloacas ya sabes dónde desembocan, una de las salidas nos dejara justo aquí-dijo señalando una parte del barranco en el plano. - descenderé con la ayuda de una cuerda, tampoco es tanta la caída- añadía al ver la cara de pánico del pelirrojo.

-¡pero si es casi mejor darle nuestra cabeza a vuestro tío, majestad!- el hombre se cruzó de brazos aterrado.- apenas y puedo treparme en mi esposa y usted pretende que yo baje ese barranco infernal- soltó un quejido lastimero.

-vamos no será para tanto, lo haremos con un buen material, además no nos dejará a tanta altura. -

-¡son veinte metros de nada!-

-en realidad son treinta…si fuera menos, muchos querrían intentar una invasión por ahí, ¿no te parece? - comento con ironía el monarca. – además tu no bajaras por ahí, solo lo hare yo, tu solo tendrás que asegurarte de que la cuerda esté en condiciones, sujetarla por si acaso pasara algo, y cuando ya esté abajo del todo cortarla…- informo el rey.

-pero esa parte esta sellada por rejas de acero negro- decía Tomas. - más bien toda la puñetera cloaca-

-pero hay cerraduras para abrir desde dentro- argumento el rey. - de hecho eso será lo que tendrás que asegurarte de volver a cerrar.-

-cómo es que no sabía eso-

-porque las cerraduras se pusieron para poder escapar en caso de un conflicto bélico, y mis antepasados no confiaban en nadie lo suficiente como para ponerlo por escrito- argumentaba.

-¿pero qué clase de salida segura es esta?-

El rey se encogió de hombros.

-es la más rápida hacia el mar-

-¿a su madre también la piensa pasar por ahí en caso de huida?-

El rey sonrió satisfecho sin contestar la pregunta.

-a veces pienso que solo le gusta torturarme. –el hombre volvió a mirar el mapa ahora de las cloacas- disculpe un momento, que son esos puntos negros- cuestiono señalando algunas zonas que estaban así.

-las zonas que se suelen inundar más-

-hablamos de agua llena de mierda ¿verdad?- pregunto Tomás rascándose la cabeza desesperadamente.

-no hombre, no- el hombre sonrió esperanzado- es agua con el caldito de la vida- agrego el monarca logrando una mueca de asco del consejero.

-¿y cómo me reuniré con usted?-

-simple, Leonard te llevara hasta el puerto de manera discretita y te subirás al barco en el que estoy, eso ya lo mirare más a fondo con Leonard.-

-¿y porque no hace lo mismo?-

\- tardaría más y prefiero evitar que nadie vea al original- respondió riendo ante la mirada incrédula del hombre.

Parecía que el destino se había empeñado en hacer de su gobierno uno de los más conflictivos, no solo tenía que lidiar con su tío si no ahora con las locuras del reino rojo que quería invadir los reinos vecinos, no era algo que le afectara directamente, pero era cuestión de tiempo que fuera a por su cabeza y más teniendo en cuenta que los Black no han sido muy amigables con los habitantes de uno de los reinos más sanguinarios.

No obstante, a pesar de la situación Regina estaba más nerviosa todavía por volver a ver a Emma, habían pasado ya cinco eternos días, jamás pensó que podía extrañarla tanto, al menos volvería a verla antes del día del divorcio, hasta cierto punto eso le agradaba. En el fondo de su ser estaba meditando como debía comportarse con Emma ahora que ya no eran nada, ¿ser fría y distante?, Regina suspiraba antes de irse a la cama, no debía perder los nervios, tendría que conformarse con verla, aunque esta ya estuviera decidida a abandonarla, al fin y al cabo ella no podía ofrecerle nada a Emma.

Cuanto más pasaban los días, más se auto convencía Regina de que había hecho lo correcto, que lo mejor era decirle adiós a la rubia, podía vivir sin ella, la prueba era que aun respiraba, así que seguiría con lo que la había salvado la última vez, concentrarse en esa labor que le había tocado por la muerte de su hermano.

* * *

 **Continuara…**


	31. Viaje cap 31

**Hola a todos de nuevo, como siempre agradecer vuestros comentarios que han sido bastantes, no superaron el cap anterior pero bueno no ha estado mal, no se si este capitulo os guste,supongo que servira para que muchos dejen la historia, por ir demasiado lentos, espero se os haga ameno aunque sea.**

 **mayeli85** vamos a ver si llega el encuentro, **guest** si te creo, a veces me sorprenden las teorias, aunque me preocupa ser previsible, **guest** tanto como al inicio de año no pero diria que es bastante tempranito, **judith** me alegra que te gusten las estrategias de Regina, si Neal es un poquito aburridito, **wajibruja** no diria tanto de Neal pero digamos que mucha malicia no es que tenga , **kataswanqueen** jaja de veras crees que ya dio puerta a Neal?, **guest** ojala te guste este cap, **1guest** como ves hay muchos frentes abiertos,1sof me alegro que siga siendo adictiva, **julie** como menciona Rex es la unica manera de asegurarse que no lo vea nadie, aunque si prefiere complicarse a ariesgarse, **1Dragonwater** si como dices las hormonas la tienen un tanto dislocada,entonces yo soy la culpable de tu imaginacion voladora? XD, **kykyo** me temo que el cap te decepcionara un poco, **1ghostperfect** si admito que adoro el sufrimiento de los lectores/as XD, **15marday** Regina se plantea mil maneras de salir pero prefiere no arriesgarse, **guest** si como dices Regina le daria un par de patadas XD, **carlaurive** si como dices emma esta un pelin loca desde el comienzo, **Guest** me agrada saber que has vuelto a leer todo de nuevo es muy motivante para mi, **prettyghost** me alegra tu ansiedad XD es bueno ver que aun puedo mantener algo de inquietud, **guest** si creo el reencuentro os tiene a todas en histeria colectiva, **jkto** emma reacciona como le vienen las cosas, no piensa a futuro, y ese es su problema siente y actua, aunque de hecho si que piensa bastante sobre todo es bastante perceptiva en ciertos aspectos y como dices Regina esta agotada siempre pensando en lo peor, abandonando su propio reino por las cloacas eso dice mucho de su inquietud con las traiciones de su tio en cuanto a las reformas que planteas no debes olvidar que en cierto aspecto regina es liberal, pero por falta de ejercito no es porque realmente el reino negro tienne buena fama en ello, **meli** me has hecho reir con tu vinito XD esperemos que no acabes borracha de tanto esperar la actualizacion, **lali** XD cuanta santa me has nombrado, **runcatrun** elsa tambien sera un personaje que hara su papelito importante XD asi que admitire que estas muy cerca, **guest** elsa hara tambien tendra su toque, **itzay** gracias por los buenos deseos, **wthc** me alegra que sigas todavia por aqui y como bien dices esta es una oportunidad de ir a ver a emma sin perder el orgullo que sabemos que tiene Regina de sobra.

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

* * *

El rey estaba en las cloacas con el agua por encima de las rodillas, mientras escuchaba las protestas de Tomás y alumbraba el camino con una antorcha que llevaba en su mano derecha, aunque solia relevar el cometido a su otra mano conforme iban avanzando.

-por todos los cielos, como puede oler tan jodidamente mal- refunfuñaba el hombre.

-te dije el caldito de la vida nos está recibiendo alegremente- dijo el monarca con una sonrisa oculta tras una tela gruesa que se había puesto para cubrir parcialmente la entrada de esos hedores a su organismo.

-claro, con razón llevas eso puesto, y las botas hasta por encima de las rodillas, esto es una guarrada, tendré que tirar estos zapatos a la basura. - aseguraba Tomás que de pronto comenzó a correr delante del rey.

-y ahora donde vas- cuestiono el rey ante el escape del consejero.

-¡rata!- gritaba el hombre alejándose como un loco.

-¡es a la derecha!- dijo viendo como el hombre iba directo por uno de los orificios que no era el correcto de aquellas salidas que conformaban el enredo de las cloacas.

Regina pudo ver a la rata que había logrado asustar a su consejero en su visión derecha, resultaba que al menos media unos treinta centímetros ambas se miraron, el animalejo le saco los dientes advirtiendo que iba a atacarle, el rey apunto con la antorcha lo suficientemente rápido como para que el animal retrocediera momentáneamente, Regina siguió su camino sin prestarle la mínima atención, eso pareció calmar un poco al animal que veía como invadían su terreno.

-¡corra!- gritaba Tomás a una distancia prudencial de aquel animal y del rey que seguía ignorando al animal que a pesar de no atacarla la seguía, manteniendose alejado por al menos medio metro.

-deja de ponerte histérico, creo que mi madre hubiera podido con esa rata-esto último lo dijo en burla hacia Tomás.

-muy gracioso- dijo el consejero cuando el monarca ya estaba a su lado. La rata al ver a los dos juntos tomo otro camino, aunque antes observo a los intrusos con reticencia. -cuando usted mejore la sanidad de este reino, lo suficiente como para que la rata me muerda por todos lados y la infección no me mate, entonces ahí si podrá mofarse de mi fobia...tengo mis pies oliendo a saber que excremento, y usted esta tan tranquilo…los reyes ya no son como antes. - aseguraba el pelirrojo sacando una sonrisa del rey.

-como no, usted siempre con quejas y peticiones de mejoras, se pensará que además de rey, soy mago- el monarca llevaba una mochila de piel a sus espaldas. - este es el camino más rápido y nadie me vera subirme al barco. -

-sigo pensando que es mejor que lo vean a tener que ser un temerario. - protesto el consejero.

-yo no puedo morir ya se lo he dicho- argumento el rey.

-claro eso dígaselo al mundo, si se parte la crisma ahí abajo el culpable será el pelirrojo- negó con la cabeza- ¿sabe lo que ha costado que dejen de ver a los pelirrojos como un mal augurio? -

El rey iba delante de Tomás marcando el camino a seguir.

-para colmo esto es un maldito laberinto-añadió Tomás ante el silencio del rey.

-es así por algo, cuando construyeron esta fortaleza, lo hicieron con la idea de que pudiera aguantar un asedio, pero, aunque el castillo pudiera aguantar eso no quiere decir que las personas sí, así que las cloacas eran un medio para escapar de una muerte inminente, muchos de mis antepasados se salvaron por esto. - contaba el rey.

-sigo sin entender cómo es que no se esa historia. -

-Tomás los secretos hacen a un rey, lo que es- agrego justo delante de una de las salidas del agua, tuvo que abrir varias rejas demasiado pesadas para la impresión del consejero.-escúcheme voy a amarrar dos cuerdas, una ira a mi cintura por si llegase a pasar algo, y otra la usare para bajar lentamente, ambas irán amarrada a las rejas pero la de mi cintura usted tendrá que sujetarla.- informo mientras sacaba todo lo necesario para poder hacer su cometido, si miraba hacia abajo podía ver ya el barco anclado a treinta metros, Tomás se acercó al filo de aquella salida de agua que sin duda olía a mil demonios.- si sobrevivo, tendré un olor fascinante.-

El chorro que salía para esa salida al mar no era bastante grande, pero si lo suficiente como para crear un filo resbaladizo, el monarca se había puesto guantes para aquel descenso, se estaba quitando las botas y poniéndose un calzado más apropiado para su cometido.

* * *

En el reino blanco la historia era un tanto diferente, Emma estaba discutiendo con sus padres que habían irrumpido en su habitación con más reproches que nunca.

-¿ustedes sois los ofendidos aquí?- cuestiono Emma mientras su padre solo permanecía sentado en el filo de la cama de Emma.

Por el contrario, su madre no paraba de acomodarse el pelo controlando de esa manera su desesperación.

-¿Cómo que no te quieres casar con Neal?- pregunto la mujer de cabello oscuro.

-como lo oyes, no quiero…- sentencio la rubia que ahora estaba junto a la ventana.

-por los dioses Emma, esto es inconcebible, ¿qué diremos sobre nuestro nieto?, ¿Qué nació por la obra y gracia de los dioses?- cuestiono la mujer.

David seguía atento al comportamiento de Emma sin decir una palabra.

-¡no habéis pensado que lo mejor es que yo desaparezca!- grito la rubia tocándose el pecho.- claro que lo habéis pensado, os escuche hace mucho tiempo, quejándoos de todo lo que yo hago mal, de todo lo que debería ser como princesa, pero ¿y si no quiero ser princesa?- Emma ahora estaba sentada en su banco.

-Emma eso no es verdad, es cierto que nosotros…-Margaret trato de ordenar sus palabras. - no entendemos tu rebeldía, no podemos entender porque te cuesta tanto ceñirte a un plan-

-porque precisamente…yo…no estoy preparada para volver a casarme, yo no quiero experimentar más matrimonios, no quiero fingir lo que no soy-

-¿qué es lo que no eres cariño?- cuestiono su madre con más dulzura de la esperada por la rubia.

-yo…no soy como tú, no puedo poner buena cara a todo, no puedo fingir que algo me parece bien cuando no es así. - culmino moviendo sus manos desesperada. - hoy he ido a una encerrona en un restaurante…-miro a su madre acusatoriamente. - no está bien, estoy casada, esto es solo para lanzarme hacia los brazos de Neal, pero es muy probable que yo no desee estar con Neal.-

Su madre entrecerró los ojos y luego giro su cabeza hacia su marido tratando de ver si él había entendido todo este lio.

-Emma voy a preguntarte algo y necesito que me digas la verdad – la rubia asintió a su padre que finalmente había tomado la palabra. - ¿quieres volver con Rex Black?- su padre subió una pierna sobre la otra, esperando pacientemente para ver si había dado justo en la herida.

-pues…- Emma empezaba a tartamudear y a ponerse completamente roja. - lo echo de menos- termino logrando que su madre soltara un gritito desesperado.

-por los dioses Emma si es…tiene fama de…- Margaret volvía a mirar a su esposo que simplemente se encogía de hombros con una sonrisa de puro orgullo por haber entendido mucho mejor a Emma que su esposa.

-entonces porque viniste con nosotros, no lo entiendo- Margaret negó con la cabeza tratando de digerir esa novedad.

-porqué estaba confusa, además soy una orgullosa y él es peor que yo.- Emma negó con la cabeza- encima él no me quiere-confeso lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza.

Margaret estaba entre emocionada y aterrada, parecía que nada podía salirle bien, Emma debería estar dichosa y agradeciendo que estuviera lejos de uno de los hombres más temidos de los doce reinos, pero no.

-¿y tú si lo quieres?-

-Sí-

-pero ¿lo amas? - añadió su padre por una vez ambas mujeres lo observaron asombradas por la pregunta, David enrojeció.

-pues- suspiro la rubia. - no diría tanto- Emma negó con su cabeza dando más importancia a su respuesta, aunque en el fondo no estaba nada convencida.

-Emma tienes que tomar una decisión, sé que no quieres ser princesa, y que estas inconforme con lo que te ha tocado, pero si pudieras ver más allá, serias capaz de entender que hay vidas peores, tu hijo merece un futuro, elije uno Emma- aporto su padre antes de ponerse en pie. - por cierto, él vendrá-

Emma se puso en pie para ir detrás de su padre.

-¿quien?-pregunto Emma muy interesada.

-él, tu aun esposo, viene, según su mensaje, en la noche. se ha convocado una reunión para todos los reinos, bueno a excepción de uno - informo Emma empezaba a sonreír pronto la alegría desapareció.

-¿eso no es algo inusual?-Emma cambio su gesto a uno más serio, sorprendiendo a su padre- alguna vez Rex me comento que nunca ha habido una reunión de todos los reinos- informo haciendo que su padre abriera la boca ante la sorpresa.

-Emma la verdad es que es preocupante, todo parece indicar que uno de los reinos está tratando de invadir otro, pero fue el reino Helado quien intercepto el mensaje y para eso se ha convocado esta reunión, hacia cincuenta años que esto no sucedía- David mostro por primera vez ese día un pequeño gesto de temor.

-¿se sabe que reino está en peligro?- el rey mordió sus labios algo inquieto.

-¿el nuestro?-dedujo la rubia ante los gestos de su padre.

-nadie más lo sabe además de los implicado, la reina Elsa ha tenido el detalle de decirnos para que aumentemos nuestra seguridad, pero todos los demás representantes de sus reinos vienen a la reunión pensando que tal vez sea su reino el que esta en peligro, lo cierto es que somos debiles al ser un reino neutral. - conto ante la mirada también algo interrogativa de Margaret que se acababa de enterar ahora.

-no lo entiendo porque este, si cumplimos con la normativa, tenemos un ejército reducido lo justo para protegernos de una guerra civil, no entiendo porque ahora sucede…- Emma había cambiado su expresión a una derrotada.

-Emma esto es todo…-

La rubia interrumpió la explicación de su padre.

-una estrategia-suspiro acompañando sus palabras.

-ya hemos cerrado la ciudad, nadie puede salir ni entrar, hasta por supuesto que lleguen las visitas, hemos traído al mayor número de personas de las aldeas vecinas pero muchos se mostraron reticentes de abandonar sus hogares.- David se veía aun más viejo que la última vez que Emma lo observo el dia anterior.

Al contrario que en el reino negro, donde el castillo estaba alejado de la ciudad, el reino blanco había acogido a la población bajo murallas creando así un reino que estaba rodeado por muros lo bastante altos como para resultar impresionante.

En otra época había sido el esplendor de los doce, ahora solo era un reino que trataba de llamar poco la atención, porque había conocido el desastre de la guerra, había tenido que pagar una suma muy alta, paso tanta hambre hace setenta años, que los reyes futuros habían aprendido una lección que aun hoy perduraba en la cabeza de todos los allí presentes, como un lema de vida, "Donde hay oscuridad hay luz" para Emma esa frase que su padre le repetía al contarle la historia de cómo los reyes blancos habían decidido no volver a alzar sus armas en favor de una causa perdida, solo era un manera de darle importancia primero a la vida, esto la había llevado a mortificarse ante el comportamiento de Rex Black, pues la guerra según la cultura que habia tenido desde niña, siempre era derrota.

Si Emma lo pensaba bien, era totalmente opuesta a la mentalidad del rey Black, quien creía que la guerra era necesaria, aun no entendía bien el motivo de esa creencia tan arraigada, pero una parte de ella no lograba calmarse ante la idea de que tal vez la guerra devastaría el reino más tranquilo de los doce.

* * *

Rex Black estaba bajo la lluvia, observando el drástico cambio en el clima, llevaba puesta una túnica negra con capucha, la tela era bastante abrigada, la capucha cubría su rostro, los guantes de piel cubrían sus manos lo suficiente como para aminorar en su cuerpo el frio que invadía todo aquel navío.

-sigo sintiendo el aroma en mi nariz- murmuraba Tomás a su lado.

-oh vamos, ya me he dado un chapuzón con jabón, no te quejes- acentuaba el monarca.

-por mucho que nos bañemos a fondo, seguiré sintiendo ese hedor- se quejaba el consejero que también vestía de negro, el no llevaba armadura como los caballeros, o el propio rey que se pondría la armadura al estar a punto de llegar a tierra.

Las horas fueron pasando y el temporal empeorando, el rey se encontraba en el nido de cuervos en el mástil del navío, recibiendo la lluvia en su rostro, mojando con ello su túnica que empezaba a estar cada vez más pesada.

-¡solo tenéis eso!- gritaba el rey mirando hacia los nubarrones negros, en su mano derecha poseía un catalejos completamente negro, con la rosa grabada en la parte central de la superficie del mismo. –¡he visto hombres mear con mucho mas brío!- los relámpagos comenzaron a verse, los truenos retumbaron sobre aquel barco, la noche se volvía luminosa y tenebrosa al mismo tiempo.

-¡quiere dejar de tentar a los dioses!- gritaba el consejero poniendo su manos a cada lado de su boca con la idea de así ampliar el sonido de su voz.

-¡vamos os falta coraje!- seguía gritando el rey, ahora con su rostro descubierto pues la capucha había caído hacia atrás debido a un fuerte viento que parecía querer arrastrar el barco hacia atrás.

-¡majestad, bájese de ahí!- suplicaba el pelirrojo que estaba acompañado de Leonard.

-parece que la tormenta está luchando con el- murmuro el caballero sacando un bufido del consejero.

-¡se nota que es descendiente de María la loca!- gritaba más fuerte el consejero, sacando una carcajada del rey.

Todos los caballeros presentes estaban tratando de calmarse ante aquel diluvio que parecía no tener fin.

-bueno seguimos vivos todavía- decía Leonard a punto de retirarse, pero Tomás lo sujeto por el brazo, con su típica cara de preocupación.

-dígale a sus hombres que no esta tan loco, no quiero motines- decía el consejero inquieto por alguna posible queja de los ocupantes del barco.

Leonard comenzó a reírse.

-¿cree de verdad que alguien se atrevería a amotinarse con alguien capaz de retar a los propios dioses?- preguntaba Leonard todavía riéndose.

-ahora que lo dice…-

\- ¡a babor! - bramo el monarca.

Rápidamente el timonel obedeció aquella indicación, todos los que estaban en la cubierta se miraban unos a otros murmurando lo peligroso de retar así a los dioses, otros rezaban al dios que le parecía más acertado para el momento o en el que habían aprendido a creer desde niños.

En la cubierta inferior los caballeros se despertaban de la travesía, escuchando aquel aviso temiendo lo peor.

-¡no hundiréis ninguno de mis busques!- volvía a gritar el rey.

-vamos a morir- refunfuñaba Tomás ante la mirada compasiva de Leonard.

Para Regina aquella tormenta era su vida, la misma vida que le había quitado todo, una y otra vez, hasta terminar por perderle el miedo, sabía perfectamente que todo podía ir a peor, pero a estas alturas no había panorama apocalíptico que no hubiese imaginado o aun peor soñado.

El viento podría rugir, luchar contra su intromisión, incluso tratar de imponer su fuerza contra la de ella, pero al siguiente día estaba convencida que sobreviviría, siempre lo hacía para su desgracia, la vida no terminaba nunca de matarla, como si supiera que su mayor temor era seguir respirando sin poder sentir nada que no fuera lo que su confinamiento en una vida que no era la suya le permitía.

Una parte de ella se había rendido ante la corriente, pues no se puede vencer a la naturaleza, sin embargo, otra de ella vociferaba obstinada y desgarrada ante la evidencia de que un destino ya trazado por algún ser superior la estaba escarmentando desde su más tierna infancia.

* * *

 **Continuara…**


	32. Cerca Cap 32

**hola a todas, espero os guste este capitulo aunque mucho me temo que no tratara lo que muchas deseais, pero es necesario para ciertas cosas en el siguiente capitulo, me he animado a publicar ya que hay bastantes comentarios, a pesar de que no tengo tiempo para nada, asi que gracias por los comentarios.**

 **1mayeli85** jaja me alegro que puedas imaginar algunas cosas de manera similar, **Wishforbetter** jaja me has hecho reir, si Regina la he imaginado hasta cierto punto lunatica, incluso paronoica, si que te has planteado maneras de que Regina expanda su reino, **dcromeror** si lo reconoce, ya es un gran paso para ella, **itzay** aqui esta la actualizacion, **ghostperfect** si admito que disfruto tu agonia XD, **Dragonwater** jaja creo tu cap 32 se tardo un poco, **Guest** si la reaccion de Regina cuando sepa que esta en peligro Emma puede ser cualquier cosa XD, **Guest** si admimto que yo no tengo ninguna prisa, aunque una parte de mi si, pero otra prefiere pararse en ciertos acontecimientos que surgen conforme avanza la historia, **Wthc** me alegro que te guste Tomás el es un poco ese amigo al que nos aferramos cuando todo se cae en nuestra vida, me alegro que entendieras el momento de Regina en donde su lucha interna la hace enfrentarse a la propia naturaleza, **PrettyGhost** me alegro que no te desanime el cap anterior, espero este tampoco XD, **ZellOryRegal** me alegro que no la dejes y sigas esperando, **solblackabadeer** espero este cap te calme XD, que lo dudo, **Nathan Swan-mills** jaja no me quedo mas paginitas por subir, esta dificil que te guste mas la historia que la camita, yo ultimamente me aferraria a ella con devocion, **Guest (jane)** me alegro que te resulte el fic como leer un libro, y como dices si suelo meter muchas mas cosas ademas de la relacion de emma y Regina, **runcatrun** XD que te gustan los calcetines, me alegro que haya transmitido lo que pretendia sin pasarme en las descripciones, **Zueth** es bueno que lo veas asi, porque introducire mas personajes, sobre todo en estos capitulos, y si como dices hay que tener paciencia, si emma no se aclara XD es dificil para ella, **LOLAXXI** que bien que te emocione tanto los cap, **kykyo** si emma y a esta muerta de nervios, **wajibruja** jaja creo este cap te desesperara mucho, **whitewarrior70** felicidades por tu alexandra, si Regina esta frustrada en mas de un sentido jaja y si Margaret no sabe ya que pensar, aunque realmente quiere ayudar a Emma pero no la entiende. **Julie** espero sigas pensando asi despues de este cap, **Guest** jaja emma realmente quiere ser normal pero en ese mundo lo que ella pide practicamente no existe, **Guest** me alegra que un secundario como es Tomás guste tanto, ademas de que es de los que hablan poco de su vida, **dores** me gusta mucho la interpretacion que hicistes del capitulo anterior, en este cap tambien se nombrara a la muerte, **Guest** me alegra que te gustase el momento de Regina luchando contra los dioses o mas bien contra su vida, **jkto** si Tomás significa mas para Regina de lo que ella misma se ha admitio asi misma, como siempre un gusto leer tus comentarios, me encantan tus analisis como dices Emma tiene que tratar de dejar de ser normal porque ahora mismo no puede, y por otro lado Regina estan en el fondo bastante deprimida, **ayde cueto** si que has estado haciendote preguntas XD, **Meli** me alegra que sigas por aqui, **Annia** me alegro que te tenga tan enganchada, **15marday** jaja curiosamente ahora veras que alguien piensa como tu, **alunai** me alegro que sigas al pendiente, **Guest** si seguimos por aqui, **Robotina** me alegra que sigas leyendo, **5tenDays** jajaj si has acertado james es estupido aunque tiene una razon para ello, **itzay** XD si estoy bien pero no tnego casi tiempo pero como han comentado tantos pues hago un esfuerzo, **carlaurive** no ha muerto pero no he podido actualizar estos dias, ademas que he cambiado el cap muchas veces y tampoco he tenido tiempo, **jblack** no olvido oque siguen esperando XD, **Guest** que bien que te atrape tanto, **sof** si actualizo pero intento hacerlo lo antes posible, he estado un poco estresada estas semanas, **Guest** gracias a todos por comentar, no he abandonado la historia ni mucho menos pero tengo otras cosas que hacer y pues no dispongo de tanto tiempo a veces.

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

* * *

Se podía oler la tierra desde su embarcación, el rey se había cambiado en su camarote particular, vistiendo la armadura hecha a medida que usaba, por supuesto con los detalles propios del reino oscuro, como eran el color, los grabados no solo del lema de su casa sino de la rosa, y por supuesto, el apellido back se lograba leer al lado de la rosa que adornaba el pectoral derecho de la armadura, también portaba una capa que iba perfectamente conjuntado, el pelo hacia atrás como habituaba, sujeto con una pequeña cola despejando sus ojos, dando un aspecto más severo.

Para su suerte, la armadura daba una forma más masculina a su cuerpo de lo que usualmente poseía, motivo por el cual muchas veces debía ocultarse bajo chaquetas o bien túnicas.

Indico a Leonard y a Tomás que lo siguieran al camarote donde había desplegado un mapa sobre su escritorio, se sentó en su lugar de poder, e invito a los otros dos hombres a sentarse frente a él.

-esto de aquí es el reino blanco- informo, aunque los hombres sabían perfectamente lo que estaba apuntando con su dedo índice. – como vemos hay cinco reinos que se unen, haciendo una especie de "V"- Ambos asintieron como si eso fuera demasiado obvio. - en el valle es donde está el reino blanco- ambos asintieron- tiene por ende dos fronteras vulnerables, la más peligrosa es el reino alado, que está aquí- dijo apuntado a la derecha del reino blanco.

-es un reino demasiado pequeño como para significar una amenaza, es menos de la mitad del reino blanco- apuntaba Tomás, Leonard afirmo con la cabeza conforme con las palabras del consejero.

-correcto, pero no son ellos los que me preocupan, el reino rojo esta justo a su derecha, eso significa que si invaden el reino alado, pueden pasar directamente a atacar al reino blanco, no solo sería una estrategia arriesgada sino que si sale bien, tendría a los once reinos restantes en sus manos.-

Ambos hombres abrieron los ojos angustiados ante tal idea.

-es al menos lo que yo haría- aseguro el rey soltando aire. - por lo que no pisaremos tierra todos. Solo necesito que me acompañen mil hombres, bajaremos por el lado izquierdo donde hay dos reinos más, que son, el reino perdido y el reino de fuego- termino el monarca.

-¿pero eso no nos haría vulnerables desde ese frente?- pregunto Tomás notando que era el camino más largo, para llegar a la fortaleza blanca.

-sí, pero al menos solo tendremos que luchar contra un frente, si vamos por el centro y seguimos el camino rápido, quedamos a expensas de que nos rodeen, sería muy poco probable que el reino perdido se aliara con el reino rojo, recordemos que ellos son prácticamente ermitaños, no les gusta los extranjeros, y a provecharemos eso para ir por este lado, además mi padre solía decir que no hay nadie más noble que ellos en los doce reinos.- concluyo el monarca consiguiendo la mirada preocupada del consejero.

-aún no se para que ha venido majestad, esto se pone cada vez más raro, usted mismo ha dicho que esto podría ser una trampa, no sé qué sentido tiene venir. - protesto el consejero.

-nos mostraríamos débiles- apunto Leonard ganado una sonrisa del rey.

-ya empezamos con el orgullo militar, en si no estamos a salvo ni en casa, y estamos aquí en una casa ajena, a esperar que nos coman los dragones rojos, yo no lo entiendo- protesto Tomás intuyendo que los del reino rojo seguramente serian la gran amenaza futura.

-¡oh! Por suerte ya no existen los dragones, al menos no dentro de los doce- dijo el rey consiguiendo un quejido del consejero y una sonrisa del caballero.- quiero Leonard que tú te quedes en este barco y guíes a los diez barcos que queden en zonas cercanas al reino blanco, algunos quiero que los alejes hacia los extremos, ya he pedido permiso al reino del fuego para que no cometan alguna tontería, lo mismo con el reino perdido, con este último he hecho un pequeño negocio…-dijo sin dar muchos datos- quiero que mandes hombres a asegurar el reino alado, mándalos vestidos de civil, que sean al menos quince, si ven algo fuera de lo habitual tendrán que regresar y desde aquí tendrás que hacerme la señal, en unas horas amanecerá por lo que deberá hacerse esto rápidamente. – concluyo el rey poniéndose en pie.

-se da cuenta que nos haremos media vida yendo por ese camino a pie- añadió Tomás.

-tú me llevaras en tus hombros- aseguro el rey con una sonrisa brillante.

-qu..que…-balbuceo el consejero sacando una carcajada tanto del rey como de Leonard.

Marcharon con un orden prácticamente perfecto donde los pasos estaban incluso sincronizados, la fama del ejercito negro era cierta, poseían los entrenamientos más rigurosos de los doce reinos, solamente igualado por el reino rojo.

La noche era más fría de la que habría imaginado el rey, caminaron por al menos cincuenta minutos hasta que el rey indico que todos permanecieran quietos y erguidos mientras él se acercaba a la frontera con el reino perdido, hizo una señal con una antorcha de fuego finito, conocido por su capacidad de alumbrar como un destello durante al menos dos minutos, poseía un color azul casi deslumbrante, lanzo aquel artilugio al aire para que los que estuvieran esperando dicha señal saliesen, entre los pantanos que delimitaban aquella frontera surgió un ruido casi abrumador que perturbo el silencio de la noche.

Montados en animales que se asemejaban a lobos, surgían tres jinetes, los animales lucían un color de pelaje castaño claro, cuando Regina los vio mejor, noto que esas bestias eran mucho más grandes que los lobos, detrás de ellos como si aquello fuera la cosa más habitual del mundo, surgían los caballeros del reino perdido, pero no montaban los caballos más bien los guiaban hacia la línea divisoria, portaban los colores verdes típicos en su armadura, el reino perdido poseía la insignia de un árbol.

Regina podría jurar que el árbol, era el símbolo para ellos de la vida o al menos eso leyó en una de esas noches en que le costaba conciliar el sueño.

Los perdidos eran conocidos por vivir recluidos durante siglos, había rumores sobre que era uno de los pocos reinos que aun poseía magia, al verlos montar aquellas bestias, Regina no pudo evitar creer parcialmente aquella absurda leyenda.

En el reino oscuro lo único que se atrevían a montar eran aves de gran tamaño propias del lugar, bestias sumamente precavidas y difíciles de atrapar, Regina le hubiera gustado poseer suficientes como para ejecutar un ataque aéreo, tal vez más adelante plantearía la posibilidad. Inconscientemente ya estaba preparándose para un ataque con animales que parecían sin lugar a dudas sacados de algún libro de fantasía, de los que usualmente se mofaría, sin ningún remordimiento, eran únicamente tres y a ella le resultaban demasiados.

Regina observo atentamente a los jinete de aquellos animales, debían pertenecer a alguna casa noble, tal vez incluso ser miembros de la familia real, pues poseían en la oreja derecha un pendiente en forma de árbol compuesto de esmeraldas, si la memoria no le fallaba, solo personas de altos cargos podían llevar ese tipo de pendiente en la oreja, dos de ellos eran hombres, cuyo pelo era negro con un mechón verde probablemente fruto del algún tipo de tratamiento para el cabello, no obstante para su sorpresa había una chica, realmente bella, de cabello negro largo, ojos color miel que parecía compartir la misma mirada del animal al que montaba.

Unos golpes hicieron que en medio de aquella unificación de caballeros se abriera un camino dando paso a un chico que montaba uno de esos lobos, pero en esta ocasión dorado, pronto quedo frente al rey que poseía todo su ejército protegiendo sus laterales y por supuesto su espalda, tiempo antes habían querido proteger el frente de Regina pero ella lo había impedido, para así no mostrar miedo hacia aquellos animales.

Mismos animales que estaba convencida habían causado el impacto que realmente se pretendía al mostrar ese poderío visual.

El chicho poseía una corona de oro blanco en donde venía grabado en la lengua oficial del reino, su lema "hoy, mañana y siempre", su cabello era rubio recogido en una cola por lo que se permitió calcular que debía llegarle por los hombros suelto, no obstante, lo llevaba sin fijar, con los flecos fuera dando un aspecto más desaliñado de lo que su armadura realmente era, la armadura tenía un color verde oscuro con pequeñas piedras preciosas que formaban la figura clara de un árbol.

Los ojos del joven eran de un color miel que hizo pensar a Regina que tal vez era el hermano de la joven que ahora parecía demasiado atenta al joven rey.

Era un crio de a lo mucho quince años, Emanuel Viridi, todo parecía indicar su juventud a excepción de sus ojos, que parecían poseer algún tipo de secreto que lo alejaba de la realidad que ahí se vivía, tenía la piel tan blanca como la luna en ese instante, misma que se permitió de pronto bañarlo dándole un aspecto casi divino, una sonrisa radiante adorno su rostro cuando comenzó a hablar.

-veo que era en serio vuestro mensaje Rey Black- dijo el muchacho con una voz casi angelical.

-lo es-

-¿porque no se lo ha pedido al reino blanco?, si mi memoria no me falla, creo recordar que está casado con la princesa. –

Black se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba hacia arriba pues aquel lobo era más alto que un caballo, miraba al rey casi como si fuera una hormiga.

-un rey no tendría nunca que mirar hacia arriba- protesto Regina sacando una carcajada del joven que parecía satisfecho ante tal travesura, hizo una seña a sus guardias que estaban en su lado lateral.

-su carta pedía caballos para llegar en ellos al reino blanco, creo recordar que la cifra que vas a pagarme es sumamente jugosa. - sonrió nuevamente el joven que ahora miro hacia la chica que estaba subida al animal que parecía menos noble que el dorado. - a ellos los llamamos Nam- dijo haciendo referencia a las bestias peludas. - lo cierto es que tiene razón, un rey no debería tener que levantar la vista, por ello le propongo otro método más noble de transporte. - comento el adolescente rey, logrando con ello que la joven que montaba aquel Nam se quejara.

Unos pasos alerto a Regina de que algo tan grande como el Nam dorado estaba acercándose y solo pudo mirar hacia Tomás quien parecía aterrado ante la idea de una fiera más en su campo de visión.

Un Nam completamente negro fue guiado por guardias que tenían su rostro oculto tras cascos y una armadura muchísimo más gruesa de lo que habituaban los caballeros perdidos.

Regina pudo notar en el antebrazo de uno de los seis caballeros que guiaban al animal al frente, tenia agujeros en la armadura de acero, pudo notar sangre en el cuello del otro acompañante, logro ver el equipo para montar que llevaba el Nam negro en su lomo, algo muy similar al que se usaba para los caballos.

El rey Emanuel comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-no tenía pensado escoltarlo en un caballo, ya que la familia real, debe ir siempre en los Nam.- sonrió nuevamente mientras Regina soltaba un bufido.

-¿así que su plan es matarme delante de mis hombres?-

El chico comenzó a reírse en alto, consiguiendo la mirada de desaprobación de la mujer que montaba el Nam.

-es algo que tu padre hubiera dicho-confirmo con su cabeza las palabras confundiendo aún más a Regina.

-es imposible que recuerde a mi padre- protesto.

-en este mundo todo- esta última palabra la dijo en el idioma oficial de su reino. - es posible. -

Pasaron unos minutos, todos estaban en silencio esperando algún movimiento o alguna palabra que no surgía por ningún lado.

"genial a rey muerto, rey puesto" pensó Regina segundos antes de dar un paso al frente, acercándose con ello al Nam, que tenía los ojos de un miel venenoso, mostro los colmillos preparado para atacar, los caballeros aguantaron las riendas cuidando que aquello no acabara en masacre, Regina se quitó el guante negro de la mano derecha y la puso frente a los ojos del animal, que gruño.

-si me atacas- advirtió cuando ya había dado un paso más cerca del Nam, su voz era casi un susurro- cuando consiga quitar tus dientes de mi piel, te los quitare uno a uno- la sonrisa de Regina calmo de pronto a la fiera que rápidamente guardo sus afiladas armas dentro de la boca.

La joven que estaba subida al otro Nam, se inclinó un poco para poder ver como se desarrollaba mejor la escena, sorprendida ante la entereza del monarca del reino oscuro. Por otro lado, la carcajada del rey Emanuel interrumpió aquel momento de tensión.

-veo no eres tan reacio a los peligros innecesarios como tu padre-

Regina ignoro el comentario para posar su mano en la cabeza del animal y luego bajar hacia su hocico, fue una caricia lenta, el Nam cerró los ojos calmándose cada vez más.

-sabes, para poder montar un Nam, se necesita cumplir con dos requisitos-

Regina levanto su cabeza para poder observar mejor el perfil de aquel joven.

-ser de nuestra familia o…- respondía el joven.

-¿Qué?- volvió a interrogar Regina.

-en otro momento se lo diré- volvió a sonreír sabiéndose dueño de la atención de todos los ahí presentes, la familia Viridi era conocida por ser demasiado extravagante y a veces creerse con alguna verdad absoluta que los alejaba de la realidad.

Regina paso un momento rodeando al animal, acariciando su lomo, y todo aquello que creía necesario para tranquilizar al Nam, como si de un caballo salvaje se tratase estuvo susurrándole palabras sueltas para tranquilizar a la bestia, de hecho, hizo que los caballeros que estaban para su protección se alejaran, mientras podía ver como Tomás negaba con su cabeza aterrado, observando todo aquello mientras comentaba algo con uno de los caballeros de confianza de Regina.

Después de al menos diez minutos, Regina poso su mano en el lateral izquierdo del Nam que gruño inconforme, pero consintió soltando aire, Regina interpreto aquello como un permiso y un salto que no espero nadie de aquella figura que tenía además una armadura subió ágilmente en el animal, quien protestaba de vez en cuando al sentirse invadido.

-él no es muy sociable- comento el rey que ahora estaba a su misma estatura.

-cada vez veo más claro, su intención de matarme- aseguro Regina.

El chico otra vez sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

-lo cierto es que solo usamos a los Nam más mayores para estas tareas, porque los jóvenes, digamos que son demasiado inquietos- dijo sonriendo de una manera picara que dejo confusa a Regina.

Regina agacho un poco su cabeza dejando sus labios al lado de la oreja del Nam que pronto las puso firmes, esperando.

-¿puedes entenderme?- pregunto al animal, que simplemente bufo. –¿me llevas al reino blanco? - ahora un gruñido fue la respuesta. - cuanto antes lleguemos antes terminaremos nuestra amistad forzada ¿no te parece? - un aullido fue la contestación entonces, y el Nam comenzó a seguir las ordenes de Regina caminando poco a poco conforme movía las riendas de un lado a otro.

-entonces mis hombres tendrán sus caballos ¿no? - el rey Emanuel asintió, pronto, la gran mayoría de caballeros de Regina y del reino Perdido marchaban juntos, aunque separados por una línea imaginaria, como si temieran mezclarse, por supuesto el ejercito del reino perdido era mucho menor, al menos los que ahí lo acompañaban, Regina calculo unos quinientos.

Al pasar al menos media hora, los que estaban en el centro de la marcha separados de los demás no solo por los animales que montaban sino por la distancia prudencial que debían llevar unos con otros al tener los caballos, permitió la interacción entre los reyes que eran seguidos por los otros tres Nam pero permanecían detrás de ellos, evitando interceder demasiado.

-¿cuál era el otro requisito para montar un Nam?- cuestiono Regina que acariciaba de vez en cuando la cabeza del peludo bajo ella.

-debe ser alguien al que no le importe morir- respondió sin mucho preámbulo.

Regina abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida ante aquel requisito estúpido.

-no entiendo. -

-es simple, Black- sonrió ante el apellido. - alguien al que no le importe morir, no puede temerlos, los Nam aborrecen el miedo, son animales extremadamente valientes, para ellos eso es una abominación- se encogió de hombros pareciendo menos adulto de lo que a momentos daba a entender.

-supersticiones de locos y de reinos anclados en el pasado- protesto Regina logrando lo contrario a lo que deseaba pues el chico seguía risueño cual niño con juguete nuevo.

-eso mismo, me dijo su padre una vez…- el chico ahora miraba directamente a Regina, buscando su mirada. - no obstante, el jamás fue capaz de montar un Nam- acaricio sus flecos. - tenía la absurda esperanza de que su hijo tampoco fuera capaz de hacerlo- de pronto parecía triste por ello.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono Regina ahora más intrigada que antes, ni si quiera se planteó la diferencia notoria de edad, aquello debía ser una historia que le contaron a aquel chico, y que ahora le repetía.

-supongo que extraño esa pasión por vivir- cerro los ojos como si así pudiese respirar mejor- deseaba creer que parte de ese amor por la vida, que esa casi obsesión seguiría viva en alguna parte-

Regina se permitió sonreír.

-creo que sigue viva, no en mí, pero lo está, en algún lugar. - se permitió pensar en Emma, tal vez por esa extraña creencia que tenía la rubia de que no todo podía ser tan malo, o simplemente porque para ella, esa pasión por la vida, era la presencia de esa persona con tantas reacciones distintas que ocasionaban que se preguntara, cuando terminaría de conocerla realmente.

Aún era de noche, su camino parecía tranquilo y eso preocupaba más a Regina que todo el ruido del mundo, tal vez porque siempre que su vida transcurría con esa calma, se avecinaba una tempestad de la que luego le costaba recuperarse, la última vez, la calma llego y poco tiempo después Emma se fue de su lado. Empezaba a odiar ese maldito sentimiento de abandono que en noches como las que ahora vivía, le recordaban una vez más que ella no había nacido para ser feliz.

La felicidad estaba reservada para la gente común, la que va a la panadería o visitan los puestos del mercado de la ciudad buscando especies, "!dioses!" los envidiaba a todos ellos, esos que vivían su vida con una monotonía de la que luego se quejaban. La suya consistía en papeleo, en traiciones, mentiras y estrategias, que cada día la hacían más desconfiada, en algunos momentos incluso sentía que había muerto con su hermano.

Si pudiese volver atrás en el tiempo le hubiera gustado poder intercambiar con la huesuda, su vida por la de su hermano, quizás nunca habría tenido que vivir tanto ese sentimiento de abandono, su parte más egoísta quiso que Eduard la eligiera a ella por encima del deber, por encima de su matrimonio.

No obstante, esto nunca llego, Eduard siempre fue demasiado correcto, en ocasiones cuando su ego estaba por el piso, no entendía como alguien como él había compartido su cama, con ella que tenía que travestirse.

Por más que tratase de engañarse, deseaba con tanta fuerza ser la primera en la vida de alguien, ser especial para alguien, además de para su madre por supuesto. Quería hacer una familia, pero hasta eso le habían quitado, durante unas milésimas de segundos había visto en el futuro hijo de Emma, la posibilidad de que alguien la quisiera y la necesitara, a ella, no a lo que se esperaba de ella, pero eso se convirtió en un sueño frustrado más en su larga lista.

Ahora volvería a ver a Emma y lo único que pasaba por su mente era dar media vuelta y volver a su reino, recluirse en él, como mucho de sus ancestros hubieran hecho, ellos odiaban estos viajes en donde muchos reinos de concentraban en un solo sitio, para nadie era un misterio que los Black siempre fueron reacios a las reuniones, a excepción de su padre que siempre fue mucho más sociable, aunque eso fue antes de que su abuelo falleciera creando una eterna rivalidad entre su tío y su padre.

"¿tengo permitido abrazarla? Empezaba a divagar Regina. "pero nos vamos a divorciar ¿Qué hace la gente que se divorcia?", soltó una mano de la rienda del Nam para rascarse su cabeza. "no creo, que los divorciados se abracen, sería ilógico…tal vez un beso en la mejilla, como hacen ¿los amigos?" un quejido dejo sus labios "ahora ¿somos como esas damas de las corte?...esas que van al cuarto de baño juntas, como si la mierda no oliera, ¡ridículo!".

Definitivamente faltaba muy poco, podía ver perfectamente a lo lejos las altas murallas del reino blanco.

No tenía ningún plan con Emma, no quería derrumbarse ni darse esperanzas a sí misma, una mujer no debe amar a otra, eso era un hecho en el reino oscuro y Regina lo cumpliría. "Bastantes líneas he pasado cuando bese a Emma y la… ¿acaricie?" Regina asintió conforme con esa palabra para describir lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Emma.

-¿lleva mucho sin ver a su esposa?- pregunto el joven que había estado pendiente de ese debate interno, al estar a la misma altura podia ver sus gestos.

-no sé de qué me hablas- respondió de mala gana.

-¡oh! Es solo que todos esos suspiros son propios de enamorados- se acarició su cuello de pronto incomodo con la palabra amor.

-que sabrá un niño del amor- protesto Regina, no dispuesta a permitir que ese adolescente se burlará de ella "¿enamorada?, que palabra tan…incompetente" pensó Regina aún más enojada.

-ojalá fuera un niño, también desearía no saber nada del amor- contesto llevando su mirada al cielo.

-entonces ya somos dos los que desean en este preciso momento lo mismo- comento Regina antes de dirigir la mirada al lado contrario de su acompañante.

Su corazón latía rápidamente, no sabía si por sus sospechas de que todo aquello podría ser la mejor encerrona de la historia o por verla a ella.

No podía dejar de sentir, como si días atrás solo hubiera estado durmiendo, completamente aislada del mundo. Aunque siendo justos se había volcado tanto en su deber como rey que eso la había mantenido lo suficientemente distraída como para no pensar más de la cuenta en Emma, sin contar las continuas quejas de Tomás sobre que debía vestirse como un rey y no como un pordiosero.

No entendía como aguantaba a ese hombre de lengua afilada, lo negaría, pero sin saberlo la había mantenido pensando en otras cosas algunas horas, para evitar notar ese vacío que se acomodaba facilmente en su pecho cada vez que veía la puerta por la que accedía al cuarto de Emma.

"no vas a pedir verla, no señor, no vas a ser una nena, no señor, soy Rex Black, ¡soy el rey!" se decía así misma tomando aliento para no ser débil ante la idea de tener a Emma tan cerca después de tantos días.

-majestad ya hemos llegado- informo Tomás montado de mala gana en un caballo con muy malas pulgas.

Aquellas puertas de acero reforzado era lo único que tranquilizaba a Regina, lo suficiente como para que su corazón no terminara de pararse, solo cuando se trataba de Emma, solo con ella, sentía esa necesidad de hacer dos cosas contrarias en el mismo periodo de tiempo.

Continuara…


	33. Esfuerzo Cap 33

**_Aclaración: los personajes son los de "erase una vez" pero la historia es mia(muchas veces en los personajes solamente mantengo el fisico de los actores y los nombres dentro de la serie, lo demas es mio)_**

 **Hola a todas/os, no he tenido tiempo para escribir mucho, pero bueno teniendo en cuenta vuestros comentarios pues hago una pausa para escribir algo, antes que nada uno de los comentarios me ha dejado un poquito "patinando" un guest ha comentado que el fic es** **aburrido ****y** **exagerado ****el progreso, bueno si es asi, yo hago esto por gusto, si te gusta el fic fenomenal sino pues no hace falta que te inflijas semejante suplicio, no lo leas, no coacciono a nadie para que lea mis fic a veces con comentarios de este estilo me da la sensacion que si... no voy a cambiar mi historia por las exigencias de nadie, para algo es mia, en fin.**

 _ **dcromeror** espero este cap te aclare algo sobre ese rey y por supuesto espero sorprenderte, **mayeli85** jaja eso si seria un poquito jodido, **lupitha** me alegro que te guste el debate interno de Regina, **KaruBlackbird** ya viene el encuentro sii, **Whistforbetter** me han gustado tus teoria y si admito que te has encaminado con lo del chico rey, **1Guest** como dije no obligo a nadie a leer, **Guest** me alegra que tu si aprecies que la historia vaya al ritmo que marco, **fran** me alegra que te guste la negacion de regina porque es de hecho lo que mas me cuesta hacer por su personalidad, **whitewarrior70** como dices no podran controlarlo, me alegra que hayas visto posibles alianzas, **Guest** estas encaminada con que la edad que demuestra el chico no es acorde con la realidad, que bien que te guste Regina y su fortaleza un tanto suicida XD, **DragonWater** que bien que aun sea capaz de sorprendenter espero este cap no te espante ya sabras porque cuando lo leas, **kykyo** espero sigas al otro lado, **wthc** ya casi casi, **anaxis** me alegra ver que metiendo un personaje completamente nuevo haya logrado que a muchas os interese, a ti te gusta el masoquismo eh?, y si me has pillado soy una fan de juego de tronos, los Nam son mi homenaje silencioso a los stark (mi casa favorita), y no me temo que ni blog ni what no tengo tiempo me temo, **Guest** que bien que estes todavia al pendiente, **LOLAXXI** no abandono calma, y si prepara las palomitas, **jkto** Regina no habla de esa necesidad en si, sino de alguien que sea capaz de elegirla, como siempre me encantan tus comentarios, pero como dices es cierto Regina necesita alguien que tambien pueda valerse por si mismo, el tema de Eduard creo este cap te lo dejara mas claro, y como dices Emma en ese aspecto es capaz de pensar por si misma, pero si necesita conocer lo que hay de verdad detras del rey. **15marday** creo si dije el nombre pero es Emmanuel, aqui saldra mas veces su nombre, XD si Regina sabe un poquito de todo sino nos quedamos perdidos todos jaja, **itzay** no la abandono aqui esta la conti, **Guest** pues la verdad no creo que tenga tan buena ortografia como para publicar un libro, pero me has subido la autoestima y mas despues de leer un comentario sobre lo aburrido que le resultaba el fic, pero gracias por apreciar el fic tanto como para comprarlo en un supuesto caso de ser convertido en un libro XD, **Guest** jaja me hicistes reir con tu vision de Regina, me alegra que te resultase epico, **Alunai** veo que si ha intrigado el pequeño monarca ya lo veras mas aqui espero te sorprenda, **Guest** veras la tension en vivo y en directo (por decirlo asi XD) **Meli** que te gusta el pollo XD, no Regina no tendra Magia, pero el fic si tiene algo de fantasia creo he dado pistas durante el fic, estamos en otro mundo por ello en algunos apartado en nombrado la existencia de animales mitologicos, me alegra que sigas por aqui y si hay fantasia he tenido que esperar hasta poder sacar al reino perdido pero por fin XD pude sacarlo, **Guest** espero sigas adicto, **Natkane** me ha animado tu comentario, porque efectivamente creo no he hecho personajes que hagan las cosas asi de la nada, quiero pensar que todo siguen su propia marca, y como dices si lo hubiera hecho mas rapido seria todo antinatural y muy forzado, **Annia** aqui el siguiente gracias por comentar._

* * *

 **Capítulo 33**

* * *

Todos las fortalezas parecían haber sido construidas con la clara intención de provocar algún sentimiento de soledad vinculado irremediablemente con la riqueza pero al contrario de la gran mayoría de ellas, el reino Blanco había logrado construir las murallas de tal manera, que el propio reino estuviera rodeado por ellas.

Fuera de ellas, algo más alejado de ese lugar podías encontrar aldeas que no querían pertenecer a esa aglomeración de gente viviendo en una misma zona, también habían ciertas zonas ocupadas por pequeñas fortalezas donde se resguardaban las casas nobles que se habían mantenido en pie, por supuesto no se comparaba a la majestuosidad de vivir en el centro de todo, donde estaba la gran mayoría de la población, hectáreas y hectáreas protegidas por un muro que construyo el anterior rey Blanco al ver que ser neutral no quitaba el hecho de que su pueblo podría estar en peligro si un día un ataque los sorprendía.

Regina entro a la fortaleza blanca con esa sensación de tener algo atravesado en la garganta, sentía al Nam responder a sus sentimientos de pánico con una sacudida como si su miedo fuera transmitido inmediatamente al animal, no pudo evitar lanzarle amenazas en la confidencia que implicaba estar tan cerca el uno del otro, pudo notar como había una segunda muralla, al parecer los rumores sobre el doble rectángulo era cierto.

Los caballos se quedaban en esa zona, un lugar bastante extenso, ya estaban los caballeros blancos preparados para llevar a los caballos de los visitantes a una zona más cómoda donde guarecer, sin embargo, con los Nam el miedo se podía notar perfectamente en los ojos de los caballeros que rápidamente fueron en busca de la ayuda de un superior, pronto apareció el rey con su consejero y comandante, para recibirlos.

-me alegra verlos tan pronto, sois los primeros en llegar- decía David manteniéndose un paso atrás de su comandante. –Emmanuel, Rex…- dijo sus nombres con un asentimiento y un movimiento con la mano pidiendo que se bajaran todos los que aún quedaban sobre aquellos animales que se mostraban bastante hostiles- sé que para ustedes son sagrados por lo que tendrán una caballeriza para ellos solos, si os sentís más seguros podréis llevarlos vosotros mismos-

La chica de cabello oscuro se bajó del Nam, se recogió el pelo en una cola, antes de hablar.

-mis primos y yo, los llevaremos a las caballerizas-dijo más autoritaria de lo que al rey David le hubiera gustado, sin embargo, asintió más por resignación que por estar conforme con las formas.

-no le haga caso, se nota que se le pego alguna garrapata del Nam- comento Regina mientras ponía las piernas finalmente en el suelo, la chica se viro dando dos largos pasos hacia el rey que pronto ya estaba rodeado por dos de sus hombres, pero el rey bufo ante tal desfachadez y estos se pusieron detrás de el.

La chica se quedo a unos centímetros de la cara de Regina, parecía dispuesta a morderla en la yugular como haría el Nam al que montaba con anterioridad.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Regina manteniendo la mirada fija de la joven.

-cariño, déjate de niñerías- dijo ahora el chico que estaba junto a Regina, quien para su sorpresa noto que superaba en altura al joven por muy poco.

-pero…- la chica trato de replicar ante el joven rey.

-lleva también al mío y si sigues así volverás a casa, te advierto que tus primos te escoltaran si me das una muestra más de inmadurez.- prosiguió el rey Emmanuel.

La joven rodo los ojos inconforme con aquella amenaza y decidió seguir al caballero blanco que se había acercado.

-disculpad la actitud de Sors, es buena niña solo algo testaruda- decía el monarca con una pose tan juvenil que confundiría a cualquiera.

-yo también llevare a pulgoso- dijo Regina sacando una sonora carcajada del rey perdido.

-¿en serio? un animal sagrado y el único nombre que se te ocurre es ¡pulgoso!- se mofaba el jovencito.

Así lo hizo siguió el mismo camino que Sors y dejo a su cómplice de viaje en buena compañía con los demás Nam, aunque no todos iban juntos, solo los de los dos hombres que montaban los otros dos Nam restantes.

Sus caballeros estaban esperando en una fila tan perfecta que Regina sintió orgullo al verlos preparados para cualquier contratiempo.

Por suerte para todos en ese mismo perímetro era también donde se encontraban los cuarteles de los militares, y por supuesto el reino blanco tenia espacio de sobra para albergar al menos quince mil caballeros más.

Era todavía de noche, Regina admiraba el panorama con más preocupación de la que hubiera deseado, se llevó solo ciento cincuenta hombres para escoltarla hasta el interior, el mismo número de soldados fue el que eligió Emmanuel Viriti para adentrarse también en el interior del ultimo rectángulo de protección del reino blanco.

los caballeros que entrarían se quedarían en las afueras del castillo en donde se queda la guardia real más importante, pero como era de prever, tenían sitio pues el ejército blanco para poder ser neutral tuvo que renunciar al cuarenta por cierto de su ejército.

Regina estaba más inquieta y sintió la extraña necesidad de volver a por el Nam para que este le sirviese de escolta, tal vez la mala leche del animal ayudaría a los demás a permanecer a metros de ella, aunque en realidad quería apartar a Emma, sin embargo su corazón parecía dislocado con la idea de poder verla una vez más, pero su cabeza sabía a ciencia cierta que verla de nuevo podía descolocarla tanto como para cometer la locura de tratar de convencerla para que volviese con ella al reino negro.

Definitivamente Emma era una distracción, ella tenía que estar preocupada por la supuesta amenaza de invasión que había interceptado el reino helado, esa era la prioridad, no obstante, su cabeza parecía distraerse rápidamente y su mirada se perdía en cada rincón de aquel lugar que estaba lleno de casitas y locales cerrados debido a la hora, pudo notar a personas asomadas a sus ventanas, hablando con alguien que permanecía en el interior de la vivienda.

Unos carruajes hicieron su aparición, los reyes se subirían en uno individual de los otros más grandes en donde irían los acompañantes, Tomás se disgustó ante la idea de que ningún caballero acompañara al rey y trato de hacer entrar en razón al monarca que ignoro sus recomendaciones, así que estaban solos los tres.

David, Emmanuel y ella, estaban sentados en un silencio tenso para sorpresa de ella David no paraba de observar a Emmanuel como si estuviese estudiándolo atentamente.

-¿hay algo que quiera preguntar, Majestad?- cuestiono el joven rubio que aparto la vista de la ventana.

David negó con la cabeza, nervioso.

-sobre un crio dudo que tenga alguna curiosidad- dijo Regina ganándose el bufido del chico- a mi sí me gustaría dejar un par de cosas claras. - los otros dos reyes estaban atentos a lo que fuera que el rey oscuro fuera a decir. - quiero que mi consejero reciba una estancia en el ala que haya seleccionado para nuestra estancia, aunque imagino que se ha decantado por el ala oeste- David tocio ante tal deducción.

El carruaje tenia buena luz, no solo gracias a la que entraba de las calles que habían sido bien iluminadas gracias a farolas, parecía que los reyes temían realmente a la oscuridad, era entendible teniendo en cuenta que para la monarquía blanca la oscuridad era asociada a la guerra y la sangre.

-¿Por qué tal suposición?- pregunto David.

-no creería seriamente que me adentraría en un reino del cual no conozco lo suficiente como para tener un plan b en caso de que sea esto una encerrona en la que acabamos todos muertos. - comento Rex.

La carcajada de él joven capto la mirada de los otros dos.

-al menos es sincero- agrego Emanuel con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿de verdad te has planteado que esto sea una encerrona?- cuestiono el rey David atónito. –¡por los dioses eres mi yerno! - parecía realmente enojado.

-¡oh vamos! Ambos sabemos el dilema de parentesco que tenemos ahora mismo. -

-qué bonita reunión familiar- murmuraba Emmanuel recibiendo la mirada asesina de los otros dos.

Eran las dos y media de la noche cuando estaban a mitad de camino, para sorpresa de Regina, el castillo real estaba más lejos de lo que parecía en los mapas que había revisado con antelación, definitivamente las distancias engañan, casi a las cinco de la madrugada habían logrado llegar al lugar de destino.

Poco después aparecieron los demás carruajes y cada rey dio las ordenes a seguir a sus caballeros, Emmanuel solo pidió dos habitaciones más una para los dos hombres que lo acompañaban en los Nam y otra para la chica que parecía malhumorada con la idea de que tenían que estar las habitaciones una junta a la otra, por seguridad.

El rey unido a la guardia real blanca les indicio el camino para llegar a sus aposentos provisionales, había permitido que entraran también diez soldados, seis de cada reino, para protección de cada uno de los monarcas, junto al consejero del reino oscuro que parecía muy incomodo con tener que dormir en una habitación real.

-necesito que dos de mis caballeros protejan mi estancia y uno se quede protegiendo a mi consejero, el resto deberán descansar antes de hacer el relevo –

-eres muy desconfiado- aseguraba Emmanuel, aunque el también haría lo mismo con sus familiares y con el mismo.

-yo prefiero catalogarme como precavido- dijo con un encogimiento de hombros Regina.

Cuando cada uno acabo en las recamaras que les habían tocado el rey acompaño por ultimo al rey oscuro, primero dejo a su consejero, Regina sospechaba que lo que realmente pretendía David era estar a solas.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de su futura morada por unos días.

-me gustaría hablar con usted si no está muy cansado.-

Regina entrecerró los ojos, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, estaba combatiendo sus ganas de preguntar por Emma, como si realmente no le importara.

-por supuesto- hizo un movimiento de cabeza a los soldados negros que se quedaron ahora acompañados por otros dos caballeros del reino blanco.

Dentro de la habitación no se sorprendió al verla mucho más iluminada que los pasillos, la cama matrimonial se veía absurdamente grande, junto con todos los muebles pertinentes, le gusto el detalle del banco bajo la ventana, hizo una anotación mental de hacer lo mismo en su cuarto algún día de estos, si es que llegaba con vida de vuelta.

-a mí me gustaría dialogar sobre lo sucedido en el camino hasta aquí-

-no entiendo que es eso tan grave que ha sucedido. - dijo Regina ahora sentándose en una silla que estaba frente a una mesa circular, junto a otra silla, indico al otro rey que tomara asiento, David puso los ojos en blanco por la actitud tan mandona de su invitado.

-dijiste que nuestro vínculo familiar estaba como llamarlo…- David buscaba la palabra correcta para describir su situación actual.

-No es tan grave, simplemente dejaremos de ser familia política, tampoco es tan preocupante. - hablo Regina poniendo sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

David apretaba los labios tratando de refutar eso, pero no podía.

-Emma te quiere- dijo finalmente el rey, analizando la reacción del otro monarca.

-eso…no.-negó con movimientos de su cabeza aquella afirmación que estaba muy alejada a su parecer de la realidad. - ella no me quiere, nos vamos a separar porque ella tiene a su…ese- concluyo sintiéndose de pronto agotada.

-entonces si no quisiera estar con "ese"- dijo haciendo comillas sobre esa palabra concreta. - ¿usted regresaría con ella?-

-¡pero se ha vuelto loco!- dio un golpe con las palmas de sus manos en la mesa.- primero os lleváis a Emma, me la quitáis y ahora me la quieres devolver ¡no voy ser el segundo plato de su maldita familia!-

Regina se había puesto furiosa, se sentía humillada, se había portado bien con el tema de Emma o al menos eso ha pensado todo este tiempo, había sido permisiva, la dejo ir para que fuera feliz y ahora quieren volver a dársela como si se tratara de un animal al que no podían controlar.

David estaba de pie frente a Rex tratando de explicarse mejor.

-yo no he dicho tal cosa, mi hija lo echa de menos. - la frente fruncida de Regina no daba lugar a dudas, debía salir de esa habitación si no quería acabar con la nariz rota.

David se retiró en silencio presintiendo que el otro monarca necesitaba descansar, la reacción de Rex Black era previsible, había fallado a su palabra llevándose a Emma, para satisfacer a su esposa, no obstante, no podía dejar de percibir que su hija sentía algo más por ese rey de lo que había dicho en voz alta y conociéndola, era muy probable que lo negara hasta que no quedara más remedio.

* * *

Ocultándose entre las sombras del castillo, se encontraba Emmanuel, que parecía más habituado al castillo de lo que al principio demostró, estaba buscando una de las habitaciones, la memoria tal vez le fallara un poco después de tantos años, había logrado deshacerse de su guardia real, y esquivado a otra tanda de guardias reales del reino blanco.

Finalmente encontró la puerta que llevaba tanto tiempo viendo en sus sueños, esa puerta de color blanco con una M tallada, nunca podría olvidarla, puso su mano en el manillar de la puerta rogando que estuviese abierta.

En su interior podía verse el material necesario para pintar, diversos lienzos esparcidos por toda la estancia, un sillón de dos plazas color blanco en la esquina más oculta de la habitación. Sentada estaba Margaret White o como él la conocía Margaret Swan, hija de uno de los reyes más importantes del último siglo, que había sido casada con la idea de unificar la última parte del reino blanco que faltaba por anexarse.

Margaret levanto la vista estaba observando un lienzo con suma atención ajena por completo de la intromisión hasta que un carraspeo la saco de aquella abstracción momentánea.

Emmanuel cerró la puerta, paso la llave que había ahí colocada, dejándoles intimidad.

-una vez me dijiste que cuando pasaran los años no te vería igual de hermosa- la mujer estaba con los ojos muy abiertos mirándolo como si de una aparición fantasmagórica se tratase. - te equivocabas, estas aún más bella de lo que recordaba.- sonrió, dio varios pasos hacia la mujer que colocaba el lienzo en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, hasta donde supe, ibas a mandar a tu hija- Margaret mordió sus labios.

-dije que mandaría a Sors para que no huyeras- sonrió juguetonamente, estaba ya frente a Margaret.

-sigues igual de joven- pronuncio con miedo.

-ese siempre fue el problema ¿verdad?-

-no he dicho…-fue cortada por el rostro del chico que ahora estaba inclinado para observarla mas cerca de lo que nadie además de su marido alguna vez se había atrevido.

-te espere tanto tiempo…- el chico seguía mirando los labios de la mujer más mayor con un deseo que inquieto a Margaret.- he soñado cada día con estos labios- acaricio con la yema de sus dedos los labios de la mujer.-

-ha pasado más de dieciocho años- argumentaba la mujer haciéndose hacia atrás para alejarse un poco más de Emmanuel.

-dieciocho años, cuatro meses y diecisiete días, pero ¿quién los cuenta verdad? - su mirada acusadora hizo que Margaret enrojeciera. - ¿aun puedo ponerte nerviosa? incluso con estas pintas - cuestiono con cierta preocupación en su voz.

\- Manuel …siempre me pondrás nerviosa -el rey tomo valor agarrando la barbilla de la mujer con su mano derecha. – pero ya hicimos nuestra vida, tengo hijos al igual que tu, estoy casada al igual que tu imagino…-

-nunca me case- seguía en la misma posición sin dejarle la oportunidad de salir de esa situación conflictiva.

Margaret trago saliva.

-¿Cómo?- cuestiono sin entender cómo es posible que no se haya casado teniendo una hija, la realidad es que lo que sucedía en el reino perdido, estaba siempre lleno de secretos.

-simplemente hice lo que tenía que hacer, pero nunca me case…soy el rey, al fin y al cabo-

-no le entiendo- suspiro a unos centímetros de los labios de Emmanuel.

-fornique Margaret, pero te garantizo que todas las veces que lo hacía, pensaba en ti…dudo que tu hicieras lo mismo con él- concluyo soltando el rostro de Margaret.

El chico dio media vuelto observando cada detalle del lugar como si buscara entre sus recuerdos algo diferente, pero curiosamente todo ese sitio seguía exactamente igual, no había retratos nuevos.

-deje de pintar- explico Margaret notando la mirada fija de él joven en el caballete, donde estaba la pintura de un Nam dorado, caminado justo enfrente del reino perdido.

\- ¿solo lo terminaste? - pregunto ahora girándose para ver a Margaret ya en pie a unos pasos de él.

Margaret asintió con media sonrisa melancólica en sus labios.

-perdí las ganas de pintar-puso sus manos en su cintura para dar sacudidas suaves sobre su camisón blanco, que usaba para dormir, lo cierto era que estaba durmiendo en ese sillón últimamente, no tenía ganas de estar con su esposo, aunque ahora hablaban más.

Tenía su cabello algo rebelde, por suerte al tenerlo corto no se notaba tanto, el chico la miro de arriba a acabo, hacía años que no había sentido esa tensión sexual, lo cierto es que nunca la sintió con su esposo, simplemente se dejaba hacer, fingía, se había convertido en una estupenda actriz.

-yo también pensé en ti todas las veces en que…- Margaret era incapaz de decir la palabra clave.

-¿tenías sexo? sigues siendo demasiado educada- volvió a sonreír con esa mirada triste que Margaret nunca había olvidado.

Se acercó de nuevo a Margaret, tomándola por la cintura atrayéndola así mismo.

-ahora eres más alto- dijo entre suspiros.

-envejezco muy lentamente Margy- Margaret sonrió al escuchar aquella forma de llamarla.-pero envejezco- añadió como si fuera necesario.

Margaret trataba de apartarse, pero el agarre del joven se hacia mas fuerte, eran de la misma altura, no pudo esquivar aquellos labios posesivos que tomaban los suyos con rabia, frustración y deseo.

Deseo que había olvidado, desde que lo perdió a él, desde que lo dejo de ver, cuando el salio de su vida, ella dejo de soñar. La estaba guiando hacia la pared, había perdido la cordura, después de dieciocho años, había vuelto a recuperar esa hermosa sensación, esa necesidad casi animal.

-eres tan bella Margy…tanto que duele verte y no poder poseerte una vez más- Emmanuel estaba subiendo el camisón de la reina, la mujer trataba de tomar aire, de pensar con claridad pero siempre invadia su boca, acallando no solo sus gemidos sino sus pensamientos.

-dime- susurro en el oído de Margaret- ¿es mía?- cuestiono sin parar sus caricias, estaba tocando su intimidad por encima de la tela que ocultaba de sus inconfesables ganas. –necesito saberlo, ¿es mía? - seguía aquel deseo, lamia su cuello con fogosidad como antaño había hecho.

Intentaba de resistirse a sus caricias y evitar asi la respuesta de aquella pregunta que habia ocultado incluso de si misma.

-Sí-

Un simple monosílabo fue suficiente para que aquella prenda impía acabara en el suelo.

-no podemos- decía Margaret colocando la mano en el pecho de Emmanuel que parecía mucho más adulto.

-¿es por este condenado físico?- preguntaba mordiendo sus propios labios con furia, pero antes de que pudiese alejarse, Margaret atrajo su rostro al de ella haciendo posesión de los labios de Emmanuel.

* * *

En la habitación de la princesa White, Emma daba vueltas en la cama, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, estaba esperando verlo llegar, por fin lo había visto desde detrás de las cortinas escondidas como si se tratase de un acto delictivo.

Se quedó embobada observándolo, lo había echado de menos, más de lo que se había admitido así misma días atrás, verlo golpeo su corazón dándole la sensación inmediata de ansiedad.

La emoción la invadía y no podía dejar de pensar en hablar con él, "pero ¿qué hago?, podemos ir a una guerra y yo pesando en tonterías" se reprendió a sí misma, mientras seguía buscando una postura que no terminaba de lograr.

Emma no aguanto más, se puso en pie, ahora estaba como un animal enjaulado que buscaba una salida inexistente, aquello era una verdadera desgracia, sentía que se le secaba la boca, era una sensación que nunca le había pasado en su vida.

Ni si quiera Neal cuando estaba ciega de amor por él, la había puesto tan nerviosa, "¿de verdad lo amaba?" se preguntó, tratando de ponerle algún significado a su relación con Neal, ella lo sabía, Neal no le provocaba esa sensación de malestar al no poder verlo, le provoco tristeza que la hubiera abandonado, pero podía vivir perfectamente sin él, "que carajos, he vivido bien sin Neal, puedo seguir haciéndolo" se decía más para sí misma como si estuviera contestando a sus padres y a esa creencia absurda de que una mujer debía casarse a fuerzas para poder sobrevivir.

Pero con Rex sentía añoranza, no era ego herido por un abandono que la había destrozado, era un sentimiento distinto, como el día de tu cumpleaños que esperas con nerviosismo que alguien te de eso que siempre has deseado.

Era ilógico que pudiera sentirse tan bien, al saber que el rey oscuro estaba allí, era como si su corazón fuera nuevamente liberado de la jaula de un pajaro encarcelado que ha ganado nuevamente su libertad.

Emma llevaba un camisón verde oscuro con mangas, era una prenda relativamente gruesa debido al fríos que estaba haciendo últimamente en el reino, aunque la parte baja llegaba solo unos centímetros bajo la rodilla. Tenía una coleta que recogía su cabello hacia un lado, se colocó unas zapatillas de estar por casa que le daban la sensación de estar flotando de lo cómodas que eran.

Mordió sus labios antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación, debía parar, volver a esa cama, y ser una persona sensata, dejar de pensar en ese rey con delirios homicidas, ser consciente de que aquello solo era una necesidad insana, tal vez incluso una obsesión.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus temores, abrió la puerta con más confianza de la que realmente tenia, camino por todo el castillo, cambiando de un ala a otra de aquel laberinto que ella conocía como si se tratase de la palma de su mano.

Cuando era una niña Emma exploraba cada rincón de aquellos entresijos que algún arquitecto malhumorado creo para confundir a cualquiera que no viviera allí. Se escondió en uno de los pasillos al ver a su padre salir con cara de pocos amigos, espero pacientemente a que se perdiera por los pasillos, gracias a la iluminación de los mismos podía ver con mayor nitidez como se alejaba.

Se acerco a los caballeros que protegían la entrada de la habitación del monarca, estaban tan serios como acostumbraban, saludo con un asentimiento, ambos parecían confusos sobre como proceder ya que se trataba de la esposa del rey, pero el rey había dicho que no entrara nadie, asi que uno de ellos finalmente se decidio a poner el brazo para impedir el paso de la reina.

-el rey ha dicho…-dudo un poco sobre sus palabras- que no quería que nadie lo molestase.- concluyo. El otro caballero suspiro con cierto temor escondido.

-estaras de broma, es mi esposo, creo tengo derecho a molestarlo ¿no te parece?-

El caballero arrugo la frente cubierta parcialmente por el casco, seguía impidiendo el paso, para rematar era mucho más alto que Emma.

-pues…- el hombre estaba perdido ante tanta ambigüedad en las ordenes.

-yo creo que el hecho de que me impidas el paso sin saber si el rey quiere verme o no, podría ser un motivo de molestia para Black ¿no te parece?- el otro caballero miraba a su compañero un tanto inseguro.

-es posible, pero si entra y lo que quiere es estar solo…-

-me comprometo a decir que me ha impedido el paso, incluso me he atrevido a llorar y armar una escena que habría traido la atención de todos los presentes en el castillo ¿Qué le parece?-

El hombre apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos, tratando ponderar que tan pausible era aquello.

-por mi vale- decía el otro caballero que toco la puerta del rey, para al menos no ser acusados de impertinentes.

-que rápido aceptas… y si fuera una asesina- argumentaba el otro caballero que ahora se apartaba de la entrada.

-¿si fuera una asesina porque dejaría testigos?- pregunto Emma al hombre que negaba con la cabeza inconforme.

-discúlpelo majestad. - decía el más joven.

Un golpetazo se escuchó al otro lado, pasos se hicieron sentir cerca de la puerta, podían escuchar algunos improperios por parte del monarca.

-¡espero que me molestéis para algo que valga la pena!- decía antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse cara a cara con Emma.

-quiero pensar que estoy al nivel de tus expectativas. -

"dioses, Regina no sonrías, no sonrías como una idiota, no lo hagas, ¡piensa en tus ancestros!", Regina trataba de no dar esa muestra de felicidad, pero fue una causa perdida.

-¿no deberías estar durmiendo?- pregunto Regina tratando de apagar esa mueca de alegría que se había instalado en sus labios.

-¿y tú?-

Los caballeros seguían en un riguroso silencio para evitar inmiscuirse en la vida del rey más de lo necesario.

-acabo de llegar, como imagino sabras.- sonrio de nuevo.

-¿por que piensas que lo se?-

-¿si ni lo sabias como estas aquí?-

Emma puso los ojos en blanco antes de volver a mirar hacia el rey.

-me vas a dejar entrar o tengo que hacer una penitencia en la entrada de la habitación.-

-lo de la penitencia me parece muy justa.- sonrió de nuevo el monarca.

Emma se cruzó de brazos, esperando para lanzar algún dardo en defensa de su estatus. El rey abrió más la puerta apartándose a su vez permitiendo que esta pasara a sus aposentos provisionales.

-que hace una mujer a punto de divorciarse en la habitación de su futuro ex marido.- dijo en un tono jocoso.- cualquiera pensaría que me extrañas…- Regina fue hacia el banco frente a la ventana sentándose ahí para observar mejor los movimientos de Emma que estaba acariciando la mesa circular, como si no la hubiera visto nunca.

-y si así fuera ¿qué?- Emma levanto la vista para observar al rey que estaba tosiendo.

cuando se recompuso de su pequeño momento de incomodidad Regina puedo responder.

-creo es demasiado tarde para que estes aquí, podría prestarse a confusiones- aseguro el rey que aun lucia su armadura.

-nunca te había visto asi vestido- ignoro completamente la sutil invitación para marcharse del rey.

-Emma…que quieres exactamente, deberías estar feliz con ese tipo.- comento Regina acercándose lentamente a Emma quien sonrió.

-lo intente- respondia Emma acariciando su cabello que se encontraba acumulado en un solo lado.

Regina no pudo evitar pegarse más para alcanzar su barbilla con su mano derecha levantándola, impidiendo con ello que ocultara su rostro.

-¿Qué intentaste Emma?- Regina estaba realmente cansada pero todo ese malestar acababa de saltar por la ventana, solo habían nervios.

-intentar verlo… pensé que tal vez al verlo sentiría algo…- confeso Emma que pronto sintió vergüenza y se apartado de la mano del rey que ahora se limitaba a seguirla con la mirada.

-Emma, él es con quien tienes que estar, yo solo he sido un accidente. - dijo más para sí misma que para Emma, "esto es lo correcto, ella tiene que estar con ese estúpido, no con una mujer que francamente no sabe ya ni que es a estas alturas ¿mujer, hombre o mixto?" se auto recriminaba con ironía.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Emma casi en un grito, ella se había volteado para mirar al rey desde la esquina de la habitación donde había un tocador.

Regina se encontraba en el medio de aquella gran habitación, mirando a Emma con culpa.

\- ¿Qué hay tan malo en ti, que no puedes estar conmigo?, ¡Qué es eso que me ocultas que prefieres que dejemos esto a decirme claramente el motivo!, ¡por los dioses, mataste a un hombre delante mía! ¿Qué puede ser peor que eso? – Emma tenía más valor por lo confuso de todo aquello, había alcanzado al rey quedando de nuevo separados por apenas un paso. - ¡me confundes!, hace un momento parecías la persona más feliz del mundo por verme y ahora me sales con que me vaya con otro…no soy una experta en esto- dijo señalando la distancia que los separaba. - pero no es normal, no es normal que me beses para luego dejarme ir-

\- ¿querías que te dijera que te quedaras?- Regina se mordía el labio con cierta mirada culpable.

\- ¡pues me hubiera gustado un poco de lucha por tu parte! ¡todos se rinden conmigo! ¿es que acaso no merezco un maldito esfuerzo? – la pregunta murió en sus labios cuando el rey los tomo con un beso necesitado.

Nuevamente el beso estuvo marcado por una necesidad censurada por casi seis días, se habían extrañado mutuamente, tanto que dolia aquella cercanía rodeada de tanta contención por parte de ambos.

Regina lo sabía estaba enamorándose de ella, si es que no lo estaba ya, adoraba ese lado histérico de Emma, le gustaba que su mente no fuera lo suficientemente rápida para poner un filtro a su lengua, siempre acababa diciendo lo que pensaba, aunque eso significara quedarse en evidencia, asi era ella con sus sentimientos, un descontrol completo, Regina quería ese caos en su vida, siempre marcada por unas normas y rutina que la asfixiaba.

Regina corto el beso apartándose, dando la espalda a Emma que seguía con sus ojos cerrados después de aquel acercamiento, que tanto había repetido en su mente, sobre todo cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

-no es que tu no merezca ese esfuerzo, es solo que yo no lo valgo, yo no puedo ofrecerte nada…mi vida es un desastre, yo lo soy…si supieras la verdad sobre mí, saldrías de aquí inmediatamente. - Regina cerraba sus ojos mientras decía esto, lamia sus labios tratando de grabarse el sabor de Emma en su memoria.

-no creo pueda haber algo peor de lo que he visto- añadía Emma, que estaba acercándose a la espalda del rey.

-yo…una vez ame a alguien- escucho los pasos de Emma pararse en seco, imaginó que para escuchar- tuve que matar a la persona que amaba Emma, esa es mi vida. -

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Emma, con una voz muy preocupada o al menos esos pensó Regina quien finalmente enfrento los ojos de Emma.

La cara culpable del rey, le dio más compasión que miedo.

-me lo pidió…yo todo lo que toco lo destruyo…a ti te pasaria lo mismo- suspiro desviando la mirada al suelo en lugar de a Emma.- el amor Emma…no se hizo para alguien como yo-

Emma no lograba sentir miedo como otras veces, solo podía acerarse al rey, acaricias su mejilla con un toque tan dulce que solo lograba sonidos de alivio del monarca.

Regina puso la mano sobre la de Emma que ahora estaba en su cuello, tratando de consolarlo y comprenderlo.

-tienes que hacer tu vida, Emma.-

-pero quiero estar contigo-

La cercanía se acabó por parte del rey que ahora estaba con los brazos cruzados tratando de levantar una barrera lo suficientemente poderosa para combatir aquellas dulces palabras con las que solo se había permitido soñar, hace apenas unos días.

-¿por qué Emma? ¿que soy para ti? ¿la consolación?, empiezo a pensar que lo que sientes es miedo, tú estás enamorada de ese tipo, no de mi-

-no puedes saberlo.-

-bueno entonces dimelo tu-

-yo no- fue interrumpida por el rey.

\- lo que pasa es que te has acostumbrado, confundes el amor con costumbre y son cosas diferentes-

-si fuera costumbre simplemente ¿porque nos besamos? ¿Por qué huyes de mi ahora? - Emma volvía a acercarse a Regina.

\- no debemos estar juntos, desde el comienzo esto- dijo señalando de la una a la otra. – fue un error- "¡soy mujer!... díselo…díselo y acaba con esta tontería de una vez por todas".

Volvían a estar a centímetros la una de la otra, Regina sentía todo su cuerpo tensarse.

-así que… soy un error en tu vida- añadió con rabia

-no era eso lo que trataba de…-

-ya me ha quedado claro, no hace falta que ahora busques excusas, lo dicho, dicho esta.- la rubia se dio media vuelta, antes de que fuera consciente Regina, la joven ya había salido cerrando de un sonoro golpe la puerta.

-mierda…- "porque todo se lo toma tan a la tremenda…"- negó para sí misma, cerro sus ojos unos segundos permitiéndose revivir todo lo sucedido, sobre todo esas palabras que la habían hecho sentirse viva de nuevo.

¿Qué iba a decirle?, ¿que era una mujer?, la sola frasecita hacia que su lengua se tropezara con sus dientes impidiendo algún sonido.

La había necesitado tanto que solo podía seguir observando aquella puerta con el deseo inconfesable de dejar de guardar secretos, volver a besarla seria el pecado más dulce que le gustaría cometer.

Nunca se sintió una buena persona, simplemente era una superviviente, hacia lo que debía hacer, trataba de no pensar en los actos cometidos en el pasado porque para algo se encontraban en ese lugar tan escondido.

Es más fácil seguir viviendo tratando de no pensar en todo lo reprochable por la religión o por los moralistas quienes para Regina eran simplemente los indecisos carentes de honor, aquellos incapaces de tomar un bando, los eternos grises temerosos de la vida.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

pd: os esperabais el tema de Margaret y Emmanuel? me ha costado lo mio escribirlo XD, y el cap es mas largo, por otro lado esperaban la confesion de Regina?


	34. Querer Cap 34

**Hola gente se que me he tardado pero no he tenido tiempo, por lo que me he visto muy agobiada, casi me he obligado a escribir para no dejaros en ascuas mas tiempo y mas despues de ver tantos comentarios, alguno hasta amenazantes XD. Mucho me temo que este cap seguramente no gustara a muchos, y desde ya aviso que voy a llevar la historia a mi ritmo, no tengo ninguna prisa por meter Swanqueen... existen mas personajes.**

 **mayeli85** como siempre la primera XD, me alegra que aprecies los detalles de la historia en si misma, **dcromeror** espero que te guste, la verdad que no me gusta cuando encasillamos a un personaje con la vida que le ha tocado yo creo que Mary antes de madre es mujer y por ende puede errar como cualquiera, **Runcatrun** jaja si Emma es muy explosiva es su forma de ser real, jaja y si admito que quise dejaros con las ganas de la confesion, **WishForBetter** como dices emma tiene un caracter de aqui te espero, me ha gustado tu teoria XD, **guest** que bueno que no esperaras nada del cap anterior, esa era la idea, **Dragonwater** si lees el capitulo de nuevo, la parte final Margaret le dice si es emma suya o no, que bueno que ya seas fan devota como siempre me encanta leer tus comentarios y si como dices Mary es fan de Neal pero es que Regina temible a sus ojos y ella no cree en los matrimonios concertados como es logico, **wajibruja** hay un poco de todo, a algunos os gusta el giro de margaret y a otros los deja un poco asustados XD, **Guest (jane)** que bueno que te resultara "un pedazo de cap" jaja gracias por querer comprar el casi libro, **Nathan Swan-Mills** jaja asi que como un perro sigues la historia? que bueno que estes tan enganchada, mucho me temo que ni buscandome sabrias el final porque ni yo misma lo se todavia, tengo solo ideas de como acabarla o incluso continuarla, **15marday** es bueno ver que tu que has leido mas de mis historia he logrado pillarte por sorpresa con Emmanuel, dehecho pense que el nombre de el seria una pista muy obvia, **Guest** jaja si lo de margaret si te confieso la verdada me dio miedo escribirlo porque era ariesgado romper tanto los patrones de un personaje que a priri yo misma lo plantee como soso pero algo me decia que habia algo bajo la superficie y de ahi surgio Emmanuel, este capitulo espero te guste, **Whitewarrior70** cuando lei tu rw no pude evitar reir, imaginandote tratando de leer toda frustrada XD, gracias por tu apoyo y tambien por tu interes no solo por aqui sino por mensaje para ver si seguia o que, de hecho ese era mi miedo estaba convencida que todos los lectores veian a Mary como una mojigata que jamas ha roto un plato en su vida, en un principio la plantee asi, madre y esposa abnegada pero algo me decia que no podia ser tan plana, y como dices hay al menos dos reinos que si quieren quedarse a ayudar a los White, jaja si no dejes de sintonizar tus dispositivos para la siguiente pasion XD.(fui fan de pasion de gavilanes lo admitooo), **ghostperfect** masoca completamente, **Guest** como dices Regina tiene unas ganas tremendas de ser amada pero a la vez sabe que no peude serlo en parte ella a madurado desde su relacion con Eduard pero tambien ha quedado hecha trizas y mas con su atraccion por una mujer, para ella hubiera sido mas sencillo fijarse en un hombre, **Tori** jaja si tambien me frustra naruto me has hecho reir mucho, admito que si puede ser algo de relleno pero es quela historia no gira solo alrededor de ellas, hay mas tramas ligadas y mas personajes que no estan solo por estar, **KataSwanqueen** me alegra que te resulte genial la historia, **Guest** si casi casi se lo dice, **Nefi** jaja si una bonita forma de recordar a su gran amor, pero una putada para su esposo XD, como dices Regina esta completamente colada por Emma, **jkto** como siempre leer tus rw me encanta porque siempre eres de las que tiene la vision inversa en la que se puede ver un acontecimiento, es fascinante encontrar a gente que apoya la infidelidad (partiendo que hablamos de un matrimonio arreglado NO ES POR AMOR) y gente como tu que lo ve terrible, como bien dices esto aclara porque Margaret no esta a favor de los matrimonios arreglados ella ya lo padecio, es de hecho el tema que has trato lo interesante y el porque tome la decision de dar a entender que emma no es hija de David, ¿quien es el padre de Emma moralmente hablando?, como dices Margaret es una gran reina, como madre intenta como todos los padres ser mejor, y como esposa si deja mucho que desear, pero como puedes juzgar a alguien que se caso por compromiso? XD la historia de ella en si es un debate. si como dices David ama a Emma solo que su crianza lo ha hecho ser muy rigido con ella, pero la quiere muchisimo mas de lo que dice en alto. Como dices David no merece esto y tampoco te hare creer con otro capitulo que David es el culpable, en parte esto lo hice adrede, creo que en todas las historias ponen al hombre como el "malo" y el "infiel",yo creo con el capitulo anterior comprobamos que hay la otra cara de la moneda, Margaret puede que hubiera tenido relacion con Emmanuel hasta el dia en que lo volvio a ver pero en todo momento penso en el, y para mi eso es aun mas duro, no se como tu lo veas, pero de por si perdonar una infidelidad es dificil ahora imaginate que encima esa persona jamas te haya amado. ahora bien no comparto tu vision de que Emmanuel viva en el pasado ni Margaret, yo creo que hay personas que realmente jamas pueden dejar de pensarse, creo que hay amores asi de fuertes. ajaja sin duda me encanto tu comentario, **Natkane** espero que mas adelante cambie tu vision con David tal vez no, como bien dices en el caso de Regina y Emma tiene un caracter ambas tan fuerte que chocan con una intencidad demasiado fuerte y acaban queriendo acercarse y alejarse al mismo tiempo, espero este cap te sorprende respecto a Elsa, **Guest** me sorprende que te interese pero si tambien hay un motivo por el que ella esta casada. **tcanolopez** que bonito que ames la historia, **Itzai** jaja aun nos e si estaran separadas pero teme lo peor XD, **xHo** la idea inicial que tuve es que la historia pudiera sobrevivir sin la serie, pues realmente lo que me gusta son las actrices y la quimica entre ellas, digamos es como me las imagino, me alegraron mucho tus palabras, gracias por comentar, **Meli** jaja todo el armuerzo? si que te pego duro, yo tambien deseo ver a Regina en todo su explendor no como Rex, aunque en el fondo es ambos, y si yo tambien barajo la reaccion de Emma en este capitulo se notara mas su postura, jaja y si Emmanuel da mucho misterio, **Guest** que bien que se ponga mejor espero piense slo mismo despues de este capitulo, **Alunai** tanto como llorar? es un gran cumplido, al menos a alguien mas le gusta la idea de Emma siendo hija de alguien que no sea DAVID xD, **Guest** como bien dices Emma es su mayor debilidad, va contra sus propios planes siempre, **Guest** no os olvido, **Guest** pan y agua? no ha sido por maldad, **Li02** que bien que sea esta historia tu favorita, la fantasia la tenia siempre en mente, por ello fui dejando pistas de ella a lo largo de la historia, hablando sobre dragones o seres magicos, que bueno que te gusten ambos personajes, Regina gana muchos corazones XD, **Tori** que no fue adrede tanta espera jaja, **Nefi** espero con esto te calmes XD, los demas **Guest** muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y no no me he olvidado de mis historia pero es por falta de tiempo la tardanza.

* * *

 **Capítulo 34**

* * *

Regina había pasado una noche de perros, no había podido descansar bien, estaba dándose un baño para relajar sus músculos antes de volver a embutirse en su vestimenta y por supuesto sobre esa armadura.

La luz fue iluminando la habitación, aunque no es que fuera precisamente la habitación más oscura del mundo, trataba de no pensar en Emma, pero como siempre todo era en vano, no entendía cómo era posible, gruño al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta. Tomas entro entre quejas ante el comportamiento de los guardias.

-soy el consejero, no un saco de entrenamiento- protesto el pelirrojo.

Soltó la puerta con la rabieta más de un niño que de un hombre de su edad, eso saco una sonrisa de Regina.

-veo que has amanecido con el ánimo por las nubes. –

-eso debería decirlo yo, anoche me acerque a molestarte, pero vi a la futura ex Black salir con cara de pocos amigos, así que me refugie en mis aposentos. -

-como siempre adicto al chisme, eres peor que mi señora madre- rezongo Regina.

el consejero dio un golpe a un rollo que llevaba entre las manos como si de una espada se tratase.

-veo que has traído mi mapa, trátalo bien- puso sus ojos en blanco ante el comportamiento de Tomás.

-según he escuchado por los pasillos han llegado dos monarcas más, el reino helado y el reino de fuego. -

-¡no tengo ganas de ver a ese viejo!- protesto ante la idea de ver al rey del reino del fuego.

-no me sorprende, pero según los comentarios de los caballeros, la reina helada es una belleza. -

\- ¡Tomas!- regaño Regina asombrada ante el comentario del consejero.

-yo no lo he dicho solo tengo oídos…no se culpa a un pájaro por volar- comento con una risita.

\- ¡vamos cacatúa! -

El consejero asintió, dio un movimiento con sus pies al puro estilo militar.

Fuera ya estaba la guardia real para servirle de escolta a la sala donde se reunirían todos los monarcas. nada más entrar vio a la reina Elsa con un vestido azul largo con un pequeño escote, los brazos al descubierto, parecía que era incapaz de sentir frio, aunque no le extraño teniendo en cuenta que su reino era el triple de gélido.

La joven estaba en el extremo de la mesa, misma que era de gran envergadura, en el otro extremo estaba David sentado a su izquierda había un sitio libre, seguramente para su esposa, junto al lugar vacío se encontraba Jaime, Emma por el contrario estaba al otro lado de su padre, tratando de desviar la mirada del intruso.

-¿Rex?- pregunto la joven rubia de piel blanca y ojos completamente azules, casi del mismo color que el cielo.

Regina solo asintió, hacia demasiados años en los que había conocido a Elsa, ella era el amor platónico de su hermano, más de una vez cuando los monarcas del reino helado venían de visita al reino oscuro, su hermano le decía que tarde o temprano conseguiría que fuera su esposa.

Evoco una sonrisa forzada antes de seguir su paso hacia la mesa, pero la reina helada ya estaba en pie dirigiéndose hacia él, para darle un abrazo, aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para nadie, Tomás murmuro un "oh" casi inaudible.

-te recordaba mucho más expresivo- dijo antes de alejarse unos centímetros para luego mirar a los demás presentes en la mesa que seguían atónitos, sobre todo porque la reina Elsa era la persona más seria que habían conocido, James estaba asombrado, Emma por el contrario solo estaba roja. –nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, su madre y la mía siempre fueron muy unidas. – se aferró a su brazo como solía hacerlo con su hermano Rex, Regina no podía dejar de evocar la imagen de aquel pasado al que muy pocas veces se atrevía a volver. - hasta me propuso matrimonio cuando éramos niños ¿verdad?- pregunto a Regina que estaba enrojecida ante la vergüenza, no se imaginó nunca que Elsa se pusiera en plan nostálgico.- ¿puedo robárselo por hoy?-pregunto a Emma que levanto una ceja, Elsa apunto a la silla a su lado y Emma acepto con un movimiento de cabeza.

-creo recordar que me dijiste que no- respondió Regina recordando a su hermano entre lágrimas al recibir tal negativa.

-yo recuerdo que te hice llorar- sonrió.

Regina hizo una seña hacia su consejero para que tomara asiento a su lado, quien rápidamente obedeció.

\- ¿así que él es tu mano derecha? - pregunto Elsa con una sonrisa agradable.

-diría que más que mano es un grano en el…- Tomas bufo cortando así su comentario.

Elsa rio en alto.

-bueno sin ánimo de romper este bonito reencuentro- dijo un hombre mayor aferrado a un bastón que le servía de apoyo para caminar. –me gustaría saber para que estamos aquí- dijo segundos antes de que un joven de al menos veinticinco años, ojos negros, cabello castaño oscuro, corto por los laterales cuyo fleco sobresalía era corte típico del reino del fuego, hiciera acto de presencia. - por si no lo conocían, este es mi hijo, Jake. - informo de mala gana, sentándose uno junto al otro. –así que tú eres la pantera negra- comento hacia Regina.

-el jaguar negro, no pantera- corrigió Regina con una sonrisa casi burlona.

-el populacho siempre tan elocuente- comento el viejo con un tono jocoso.

-tengo entendido que a usted el pueblo lo conoce como el dos velas- comento Elsa retomando la seriedad perdida. –si no estoy mal en el reino de fuego, cuando alguien nace se enciende una vela y cuando se va se prende la última vela, de ahí el dos velas- informo a los ahí presentes.

Regina no pudo evitar reír en alto ante aquella interrupción de Elsa.

El anciano tosió conteniendo la furia, su hijo apretó el puño encima de la mesa dejándola de un tono pálido.

Poco después Emmanuel se sentó, tomo el lugar junto a Emma, Sors, su hija, también se acomodó a su lado con mucha menos delicadeza de lo propio en una dama.

-vaya cualquiera puede gobernar un reino, hasta un niño- comento el anciano.

\- ¿si lo hace un abuelo porque no un niño?- contesto Emmanuel con una mueca satisfecha ante el suspiro agotado del hombre mayor.

La reunión se estaba haciendo larga, sobre todo por la tardanza de los otros reyes en llegar, treinta minutos después llegaron dos representantes más.

El reino dorado, conocido así por su gran cantidad de reservas de oro, hizo su aparición no era de extrañar que viniese su heredero y no el rey actual, al fin y al cabo, el todavía rey tenía más hijos, en caso de una traición podría dejar a otro sucesor en el trono.

Regina conocía perfectamente a los reyes del "dorado" eran los menos confiables o al menos eso decía su padre, que los consideraba unos ricos sin corazón que hacía tiempo habían vendido su alma por oro.

Si se esforzaba un poco podía escuchar aquella leyenda que le narraba su padre con una voz que solo usaba para ella.

* * *

-"los reyes del dorado están malditos"- decía su padre escondido tras la cortina, dando suspense a la leyenda del reino dorado.

-¿por qué papa?- preguntaba Regina con apenas ocho años.

-las maldiciones no existen. - aseguraba Rex acostado junto a Regina en la cama individual de ella.

-vete de mi cuarto- ordenaba Regina empujando a su hermano que reía animado.

Su padre abandono su escondite levantando las manos como si fuera a agarrarlos.

-la leyenda dice que los reyes del dorado habían sido bendecidos con el más bello de los metales, lo que nunca contaron fue el precio de semejantes minas inagotables de oro…pues era…- hizo una pausa esperando la reacción de los niños que pronto pidieron saber cuál era el precio.

-el precio era su corazón, vivirían obsesionados con la riqueza y el poder, serian por tanto incapaces de amar. - concluyo con una mirada profunda que hizo que los niños murmuran entre ellos.

-¿y cómo se rompe la maldición?- pregunto Regina.

\- no existe- protestaba Rex que recibió un empujón de su hermana.

-la leyenda dice que cuando un sucesor directo del rey sea capaz de amar a alguien que no tenga ninguna riqueza, entonces solo entonces, los reyes se libraran de tal maldición, sin embargo…-

-¿qué?-pregunto Regina aún más interesada.

-las minas dejaran de ser infinitas. -

-¿dejaran de ser el dorado?- pregunto Regina incrédula.

-exacto, es por eso que los reyes dorados solo se casan por intereses económicos o políticos, tratan de evitar a toda costa el amor, porque el amor para ellos significaría el fin de su mayor tesoro. -

-¿el oro?- pregunto Rex.

-desde su punto de vista, sí el oro es su tesoro-

-¿y el tuyo papa?- pregunto Regina atentamente.

-vosotros y vuestra madre sois mis más bellos tesoros. -

-¡oh no, abrazo de oso no!- trataba de levantarse Rex que fue traicionado por Regina agarrándolo para que no pudiera evitar salir ileso del abrazo de su padre.

* * *

Los recuerdos en ocasiones como esta para Regina eran impagables, tal vez por eso sintió realmente pena al ver al monarca del reino dorado, era un hombre joven de cabello negro un tono de piel moreno, probablemente por el clima un tanto más cálido en dicho reino, los ojos eran pardos, pero un pardo apagado como si no tuvieran vida. Tenía una pequeña barba bien cuidada que lo hacía parecer más mayor de lo que realmente era, portaba una túnica dorada y encima un abrigo blanco.

Era evidente para Regina que el sucesor no estaba cómodo con este clima, era un hombre muy callado y para sorpresa de Regina, tal vez influenciada por la imagen que le había dado su padre o por las propias historias que se contaban tenía una visión un tanto distorsionada, el príncipe era educado en demasía sin una pisca de arrogancia a priori, incluso espero a que un gesto de David para sentarse, tomo el lugar frente a Regina.

-Leonardo, pensé que vería a su padre- añadía el anciano monarca con una carcajada, el hombre dirigió su mirada hacia el anciano rey con un gesto apesadumbrado.

Para nadie era un secreto que Leonardo Aurum era el tercer hijo de los reyes, su hermano mayor había muerto en la gran guerra contra el reino vecino, reino que pronto haría acto de presencia, debería haber heredado el segundo hijo, pero era mujer así que le tocaba a él dirigirse a esta reunión que tan poco le atraía; como muestra de compromiso con el reino y con su propio padre al que debía convencer de merecer la corona.

Leonard observo a todos los presentes deteniéndose en Regina como si aquello fuera lo más inesperado de lo que había vivido.

-¿es usted el rey black?- Pregunto el príncipe, Regina simplemente asintió.- no, imagine que podría ver con mis ojos al jaguar negro, dicen que acabo con cincuenta hombres usted solo.-

-rumores- dijo Regina con un encogimiento de hombros.

-a mi hermano le habría encantado conocerlo, el…-

-he escuchado hablar de su hermano, el príncipe Cesar Aurum es muy conocido, le decían "el puño de la templanza."-

El joven sonrió ante aquella mención con cierto ápice de orgullo.

* * *

En el otro extremo de la mesa, Emma no podía apartar sus ojos de Rex, era demasiado obvio que le molestaba la cercanía de el con Elsa, quien a cada rato se acercaba a decirle cosas al oído, como si fueran confidentes.

-deberías dejar de lanzar dardos envenenados con la mirada- murmuro su padre inclinándose levemente para que solo Emma lo escuchara.

-no sé de qué me hablas- respondió Emma sosteniéndole la mirada a su padre que pronto sonrió como si fuera dueño de un gran secreto. Emma bufo al verse tan evidente ante su progenitor, trato de concentrarse en la charla con Jake que hablaba de política con David.

Pronto apareció Margaret riendo ante las bromas de un hombre de mediana edad, un poco más alto que la mujer, él era conocido por el apodo de "el rey encantado" y para qué negarlo el apodo le quedaba que ni hecho a medida, eso sí desde otro punto de vista pues era un hombre regordete con bigote y perrilla, poseía el cabello café oscuro color que también adornaba sus ojos.

Él era el monarca del reino del cielo, reino conocido por su relieve, era de hecho el reino que poseía una altitud más elevada con un clima tan variable que podrías pasar del más terrible de los calores al frio más rotundo.

Los caballeros del reino del cielo estaban acostumbrados a esas alturas que para muchos de los enemigos fue clave para la derrota, ya que el cansancio con el que acaban después de la batalla era desmoralizante.

Sin contar con las terribles montañas que ocultaban el castillo que según la leyenda fue construido como estancia para un dragón.

Regina había visto incontables mapas incluso pinturas inspiradas en aquella obra arquitectónica, misma que parecía estar colgando en el cielo.

A pesar de no ser el hombre más atractivo de los doce reinos, según las malas lenguas era un encantador de mujeres tenía incontables amantes y su esposa en más de una ocasión había sido protagonista de un arranque de ira ante las infidelidades que sabía medio mundo.

Will Caelum era sin lugar a dudas, el hombre más carismático de todos los que había conocido Regina, había coincido con él en contadas ocasiones y en todas lograba simpatizar de una manera unica con la gente. Todos sabían que era el hijo bastardo del anterior rey y aun así había logrado convertir su estigma en una bendición; usaba a la perfección su apellido y posición adquirida con la gente adinerada y su origen humilde con el pueblo, dando la impresión de que comprendía ambas posiciones como si fuera el único ser imparcial sobre este planeta.

Tomo asiento justo al lado del rey Leonard, antes de sentarse hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza, sin parar de sonreír jamás a todos los presentes. Margaret tomo asiento en el lugar reservado junto a su esposo.

Por su lado el rey Emmanuel observaba perdido a Margaret, cualquiera que tuviera ojos podría notar aquel embrujo que ejercía Margaret sobre el rey más joven que estaba presente en la mesa.

-que gusto volver a verlo, Rey black- dijo Will con su perfecta sonrisa.

-para mí también es un placer volver a verlo, aunque sea en estas circunstancias- contestaba Regina.

-sí que te has vuelto diplomático- dijo Elsa en el oído de Regina que inmediatamente se giró hacia la rubia, ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

-un rey debe serlo-

-no solo un rey, también una reina- una media sonrisa adorno el rostro de Elsa, Regina casi se atrevería a afirmar que noto tristeza en ella, asintió comprensiva ante aquel hecho.

Regina decidió cambiar de tema, carraspeo llamando la atención así de todos los presentes.

-¿Cuánto tardaran los cuatro reinos restantes en aparecer?- pregunto finalmente recibiendo un asentimiento de su consejero.

David tomo la palabra.

-dos de ellos vienen en camino, el reino caído llegara volando como habitúan cuando quieren deslumbrar a los reinos vecinos y los últimos parece que han sufrido la furia de una tormenta aun no terminan de llegar a tierra. – hizo una pequeña pausa.- debido a esto lo mejor será que desayunemos-

-¿cree realmente que sea conveniente postergar mas esta reunión?- cuestionaba de nuevo el rey oscuro para sorpresa de todos los presentes incluido de Emma.- es más que evidente que estar todos los gobernantes reunidos en un solo lugar es cuanto menos temerario, no me gusta la idea de dejar mi reino, un rey debe morir en su tierra- concluyo totalmente convencido de sus palabras.

-es cierta tu observación Rex, pero nuestros reinos han vivido en paz durante al menos treinta años, más de los que tu yo tenemos, si permitimos que un reino neutral acabe bajo el yugo de otro reino, daremos confianza para que ataquen a nuestros propios reinos.- respondió Elsa.

-estoy de acuerdo con tu posición pero…- movió su cabeza para mirar a Elsa.- si esto es una encerrona, caeremos cual ganado- pronto el servicio apareció para traer bebidas, Regina pidió por supuesto agua, en pocos segundos ya tenía una con ella, Tomás bebió de ella antes que el rey que espero unos minutos antes de tomar de la copa.

Una carcajada salió de la boca del rey más anciano.

-los Black siempre tan desconfiados incluso con su propio suegro. -

Regina lanzo una mirada amenazante antes de suspirar.

-viniendo de alguien que consiguió el trono con una dudosa muerte de su progenitor, discúlpeme si prefiero tomar medidas, no desconfió de mi suegro pero si de invitados como usted. -

Jake se puso en pie arrastrando con fuerza la silla que pronto acabo en el suelo, un sonido sordo sonó cuando los puños del joven golpearon la mesa.

El rey oscuro también se puso en pie, aunque con una delicadeza propia de su apellido, emprendió un par de pasos para observar al chico que había osado cometer tal falta de respeto, pero lo que más molesto a Black fue ver a Emma asustada ante tal reacción al estar más cerca del joven en la mesa.

-supongo que en el reino del fuego los renacuajos como usted a medio hacer, se sienten con suficiente derecho como para faltar el respeto en una reunión de tal magnitud, si ni usted ni su padre pretenden un derramamiento de sangre innecesario- hizo una pausa cuando ya estaba delante del hombre mucho más alto que ella, Regina alzo la mirada para observar cada gesto del principe frente a ella- ¡le sugiero que levante esa maldita silla, coloques su ilustre trasero real en ella y por su bien le recomiendo que contenga esa ira más propia de un plebeyo que de un futuro rey!-

El monarca del reino del fuego hizo una mueca que indicaba problemas, sin embargo, la carcajada de su padre llamo su atención lo suficiente como para detener cualquier tontería que estuviera pensado hacer.

-hijo, siéntate, si la reputación de Black es cierta no tendrías ni una sola posibilidad. - dio un golpe suave con la palma de la mano en la mesa, dando más peso a aquella orden.

-pero-

\- ¡toma asiento! - ordeno el anciano con menos paciencia que hacía apenas unos segundos.

-padre…-murmuro antes de obedecer con un gruñido que Regina simplemente aguanto con una mueca de disgusto.

-tiene peor carácter que su padre- decía el anciano haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver al monarca oscuro.

-y su hijo por desgracia no tiene su sensatez-

-la juventud- concluyo antes de colocar su cabello.

Regina tomo asiento, volvió a observar a Emma que ahora estaba retribuyendo su mirada.

-la juventud no siempre es sinónimo de necedad- dijo Emma logrando una sonrisa de Regina.

Esa era su Emma, la que se imponía al propio miedo, la que jamás bajaba la cabeza, le encantaba esa parte de ella.

-ahora también debo permitir que me ofenda una mujer- protesto Jake que era controlado por el severo rostro de su padre.

-no es una mujer cualquiera es la mía, ¡controla a tu cría Agust Fire o mucho me temo que su hijo perderá la lengua.! -amenazaba Regina para desconcierto de los padres de Emma.

-una pena que estas reuniones no se hagan más a menudo- comentaba Emmanuel con un tono picaresco propio de un niño travieso.

-apoyo la moción y eso que faltan reyes, esto es para pagar entrada- añadió Will con una sonrisa casi paternal ante los que ahí discutían.

-me gustaría que volviéramos a la conversación inicial en donde exponía…-proseguía Regina más tensa que antes.

-¿considera realmente la posibilidad de que esto sea una trampa?- tomo la palabra el rey Leonardo.

-sí, esta reunión debería concluir cuanto antes, es mejor tomar decisiones rápidas, pues alargar este encantador día de reyes es cuanto menos temerario…-

-pero sería un suicidio, ahora mismo somos siete reinos y cada uno trae un numero generoso de guardias para su protección, poniendo una cantidad muy baja, al menos hay ahora mismo seis mil caballeros que pueden perfectamente defendernos contra cualquier ejército. -

-subestima el número de soldados que tiene el reino rojo, los varones prácticamente nacen con un escudo en vez de babas. –

-Black tiene razón, el reino rojo tiene uno de los mejores ejércitos en tierra que hemos conocido sin contar que muchos de ellos fueron arrancados de sus hogares para ir directamente al ejército, además esta esa ley del primer hijo varón. - decía Emmanuel con el tono más serio que había usado en el tiempo que lo conocía Regina.

-hasta donde dicen los rumores, los primeros hijos son separados de sus madres al nacer para ir directamente al ejercito- decía la hija de Emmanuel que estaba masticando un aperitivo que si había aceptado.

-veo que los modales en la mesa han muerto en el reino perdido- refunfuño el anciano. La chica solo puso los ojos en blanco y siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

\- ¿y no ven que esta actitud cobarde es una manera de infravalorar nuestro poder?, somos ahora mismo siete reinos, el reino del fuego no tiene nada que envidiarle a ningún otro. - añadió Jake con un asentimiento del anciano.

-¿acaso ha vivido una guerra joven?- preguntaba David para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Jake bajo la mirada. –la guerra es siempre el ultimo remedio, nunca se me ocurriría someter a mi reino a una, no va con la visión de futuro del reino blanco... la violencia solo engendra más…- informaba David para todos los presentes.

-eso solo cobardía- aseguraba ahora el rey del fuego con un tono acusador.

-seria agradable que se dejara de lanzar comentarios fuera de lugar contra nuestro anfitrión. - decía ahora Regina.

-es evidente que vuestra alianza le lleva a pedir incoherencias. – soltaba el viejo con un tono molesto.

-es más incoherente pretender probar a un ejército, hablamos de vidas no son soldaditos de madera, ¡mis hombres no son peones a los que sacrificare a la primera de cambio! –aseguro Regina más alto de lo que pretendía.

Unos aplausos interrumpieron la reunión, captando todas las miradas hacia la puerta.

El reino caído hacía con ello su aparición, una joven con una sonrisa radiante caminaba con unos andares más bien firmes, pero sin dejar de resultar femenina, poseía un cabello completamente blanco, sus ojos atraían las miradas debido al cambio de color del azul al verde.

La pequeña corona de oro blanco que llevaba daba a entender su linaje, vestía un traje que se asemejaba más al usado para montar a caballo, una capa color blanca de buen tamaño que la protegía del frio para finalizar el conjunto tenía unas botas a juego del mismo tono café, la joven no perdió la sonrisa en ningún momento, un caballero de su confianza estaba justo detrás de ella y permaneció de pie sin intención alguna de tomar asiento.

Para nadie era un secreto que los reinos vecinos no veían con buenos ojos que mujeres tomaran en sus manos el control de un reino, el reino de fuego fue de hecho uno de los menos contentos con los cambios de gobiernos que había surgido en los últimos tiempos.

Lo cierto era que hacia relativamente poco que en el reino caido podía gobernar una mujer, en realidad fue por necesidad más que por un cambio real en la sociedad, todos los varones habían muerto, bien por enfermedad o por un conflicto de poder en donde el segundo hijo quería quitar el trono al primogénito, aquellos factores adversos lograron que solo quedaran mujeres.

Así fue como la hija del rey, Amara Reprobi llego a ser la emperatriz del reino caído.

-por desgracia siempre hay cambios para peor- comentaba Agust Fire refiriéndose por supuesto a Amara.

-siempre tan resentido con mi familia- aseguro la joven de cabello plateado encogiéndose de hombros. – ¿así que es usted Rex Black?- Regina asintió.- pensé que nunca lo conocería, es más mis consejeros me aseguraron que lo más probable era que no aparecería en esta reunión, me dieron a entender que los Black odiaban este tipo encuentros- estaba realmente animada o eso daba a entender sus palabras.- nunca pensé que un rey defendiera con tanto ahínco a sus caballeros, es algo muy novedoso para mí al menos.-

-los Black siempre sorprenden- aseguraba ahora Will con una sonrisa. - Henry Black jamás hubiera aparecido por aquí ni bajo coacción-

-mi padre era más sabio-suspiro Regina.

Una carcajada de Amara inundo la habitación.

La reunión se pauso para dar paso al desayuno, aunque a Regina aquello le parecía una ofensa mostro su disgusto con un bufido que solo logro comentarios jocosos de Elsa. Su instinto le decía que algo no andaba bien.

Emma se puso en pie, segundos después se disculpó argumentando que debía abandonar la sala durante unos minutos, lo cierto era que estaba realmente pálida, prácticamente corrió hasta la salida.

Regina la siguió con la mirada, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada, por ello también dejo la estancia, antes de marcharse dio indicaciones a Tomás de prestar atención por si surgía alguna conversación de importancia.

Aunque Regina dudaba que se dijera algo de relevancia antes de que aparecieran los demás monarcas citados para la reunión, tuvo que apresurarse para no perder de vista a Emma que parecía que llegaba tarde a algún lugar.

Sus piernas se movían más rápido de lo que normal mientras trataba de no perder de vista a Emma, aquel maldito castillo parecía estar en contra de Regina, liberó algo de aire cuando la chica se desvió hacia la izquierda, escucho un portazo que le indico que Emma se había metido en un cuarto, probablemente el de ella.

Regina tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta, esperando en el peor de los casos que la hubiera cerrado con llave, por suerte eso no paso.

Entro en el cuarto, escucho un gemido, siguió los ruidos. Emma se encontraba en el suelo al lado del retrete murmurando algunas palabras malsonantes que no pudo evitar hacerla sonreír.

-supongo que esa lengua felina no dejara nunca de sorprenderme. -

Emma puso sus ojos en blanco, sin moverse de su zona de confort.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estabas muy a gusto con Elsa la casi perfecta-

Regina sonrió cruzándose de brazos observando como Emma se limpiaba sus labios con un pañuelo de un color blanco impoluto.

\- ¿casi?- cuestiono Regina levantando una ceja.

-quédate con ella entonces, ojalá y ese amor incestuoso que siente por su hermana sea cierto. - rezongo Emma con una sonrisa vencedora.

Regina perdió la sonrisa literalmente, pasando de la sonrisa satisfecha al asombro concluyendo con la incomprensión.

-no me digas que el gran Rex, ¡el devorador de libros! jamás se ha enterado de que la gran Elsa Hiems siente algo indecoroso por su hermanita menor. -

-te has vuelto loca, eso es…- Regina estaba con el hombro derecho apoyado en el marco de la puerta, negando con la cabeza como si aquello fuera el delirio de una desquiciada.

-¡oh! ¿No quieres que se ofenda a tu novia casi amante? -

Regina arrugo su frente aquello era una autentica majadería.

-una no es mi novia y mucho menos mi amante, como ya sabrás no me van las rubias y dos es del todo imposible que Elsa este… embelesada por su hermana- dijo Regina consiguiendo con ello un sonido molesto de Emma que no pudo evitar darle la espalda a Rex debido al vomito que parecía atacarla como un furioso animal salvaje.

La rubia suspiro cerrando finalmente la tapa del retrete, sentándose otra vez en el suelo en su posición inicial, limpio de nuevo su boca con cansancio.

-¿porque es imposible tal cosa?, nadie es perfecto en este mundo y menos una reina que ha vivido prácticamente aislada con la única compañía de su hermana, es de hecho lógico que sienta algo inexplicable por su hermana.-

-no tiene nada que ver con el amor romántico. - refuto Regina todavía tensa ante aquella conversación.

-¿Qué pasa que todo lo que no se encaje en tus esquemas está mal?- dijo Emma apoyando las manos en el suelo.

-¿entonces ves bien que dos mujeres o peor dos hermanas...?- Regina estaba entre esperanzada y aterrada cuanto Emma la interrumpió.

-pues no lo he pensado nunca para mí, pero es su vida no la mía, que hagan con ella lo que quieran. - contesto con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- claro ¿entonces tu eres más abierta de mente que yo? - Emma asintió muy segura de su respuesta. - si no lo quieres para ti es porque no te gusta tal idea en el fondo solo es una forma rápida de quitarse la responsabilidad de tomar una postura. -

-¡disculpe por no decirle que me encantaría enamorarme de una mujer!- dijo Emma poniendo una mano en su pecho.- lo único que me faltaba para terminar de completar mi vida seria eso, como si ya no tuviera una vida complicada.-

una opresión en el pecho atosigo a Regina, no logro disimular ese dolor ocasional ya que una mueca de desagrado se mostró en su rostro, se inclinó levemente para ofrecer su mano para ayudar a Emma a levantarse.

Emma la sujeto observando el rostro de Regina como si pudiera ver algo parecido al dolor.

-¿Por qué te molesta lo que he dicho?- el rey la sujeto con sumo cuidado antes de dar un pequeño empujon para poder ponerla en pie.

-¿importa?- cuestiono cuando Emma ya estaba frente a ella.

Emma puso sus ojos en blanco antes de ir hacia el lavamanos, lavar su cara y enjuagar su boca con un líquido transparente con algunos trozos de hierbas, era algo propio en muchos reinos para la higiene de la boca, solo que las hierbas en el reino blanco eran azules.

-¿así que no te gustan las rubias?- pregunto Emma minutos después de secarse con una pequeña toalla. –¿si no te gustan las rubias que haces aquí conmigo? -

-asegurarme de que estés bien- dijo el rey con convicción.

-solo para asegurarte has abandonando una reunión en la que se decidirá el futuro de una posible guerra. - puso en tela de juicio Emma, la rubia ya estaba saliendo del cuarto de baño gracias a que Rex se apartó.

-de momento no creo que se caigan los muros del reino blanco en lo que me cercioro que estas bien. -

-¿hasta cuándo vamos a seguir así?- Emma se había sentado en el filo de su cama para mirar al rey que ahora estaba recorriendo con sus manos los muebles que iba encontrando en su camino.

-¿así cómo?-

-¡con esta no relación!- Emma negó con la cabeza.- si no quieres estar conmigo entonces no me sigas, en serio mejor vete de aquí, al fin y al cabo el que está en peligro es mi reino no el tuyo.- termino Emma con un tono nervioso.

-¿como?- pregunto el rey que rápidamente dejo de distraerse con aquel recorrido.

-lo que oyes, el reino rojo pretende atacar al reino blanco-

Si no fuera porque Emma estaba sentada se hubiera caído al escuchar el mandato siguiente de Regina.

-entonces te iras en mi barco a casa.- ordeno el rey oscuro dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¿como?-

-lo que oyes, no te voy a dejar en este reino de torpes ni un segundo mas, vuelves al reino oscuro hasta que este problema se solucione. -

-¿pero qué te has creído? No somos absolutamente nada, no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí-Emma estaba caminando hacia el rey.

-aun eres mi esposa-

-por un asunto legal, ¡me has rechazado!, es evidente que esto no funciona- dijo Emma señalándolos a los dos.

\- ¡y que! - Emma abrió sus ojos estaba a un metro de distancia- no todo tiene que salir como tú quieres Emma, nuestra relación no tiene nada que ver, yo tengo que pensar en ti y en él bebe, ahora mismo estas corriendo un riesgo innecesario, lo más razonable es que abandones el reino blanco cuanto antes.-

-¿Por qué tienes que pensar en mí y en él bebe? ¡no somos tu obligación! - Emma ya había perdido la paciencia, estaba a dos pasos del rey que la miraba como si quisiera asesinarla.

-es evidente porque Emma.-

-¡claro que no! ¡Yo a ti no tengo porque importarte! ¡entre tú y yo no hay nada!- aquel reproche era realmente lo que a Emma más le dolía.

Regina redujo la poca distancia que había entre ambas, acaricio su mejilla con una suavidad que ocasiono que Emma cerrase sus ojos.

-no digas eso Emma- aquellas palabras eran prácticamente susurros, acerco sus labios hacia su cachete derecho- yo te quiero, a ti y al bebe-

Golpes en la puerta interrumpió aquella situación que había dado un rumbo desconocido para ambas, otro golpe provoco que Emma preguntara que sucedía, sin alejarse de aquella mano.

-Majestad, Neal Montis desea verla- la voz del caballero sonaba neutral, Regina deseo sentirse así de ajeno sobre el tema.

-supongo que…es mejor que lo atiendas- murmuro Regina despegándose de la rubia que ahora entendía menos la reacción del rey, le había dicho que la quería y ahora le decía que fuera a ver a Neal.

El rey tenía el pomo de la puerta en su mano, volteo para mirar a Emma, como si fuera la última vez.

-¿te vas?- pregunto Emma deseando en el fondo que no se fuera.

-mucho me temo que no creo ser tan pacifico con tu novio- sonrió y si Emma no hubiera escuchado de su boca que la quería, la capacidad del rey para fingir que algo no le importaba la hubiese convencido de que le era absolutamente indiferente a él.

Regina abandono la habitación con el cuerpo más pesado, no solo estaba preocupada por la situación del reino blanco sino por la llegada de ese tipo, que le venía a robar a Emma.

No obstante, ella era consciente de que no le podían arrebatar algo que jamás habita tenido, Emma solo estaba con ella por necesidad, debía dejarla ir era la gran oportunidad de Emma de volver a hacer su vida con ese hombre al que tanto amaba.

Después de escuchar lo que Emma pensaba sobre las relaciones de personas del mismo sexo, estaba demasiado decaída como para luchar una batalla perdida. Hasta su gran voluntad había quedado reducido a cenizas, extrañaba ser mala, ser egoísta, era mucho más fácil ser el villano, inspirar resentimiento era lo que se le había dado mejor a lo largo de su vida.

Sin embargo, con Emma solo quería inspirar amor, necesitaba sentirse correspondida, le gustaría decirle la verdad solo para quitarse esa espina, aunque la repudiara, era mejor un rechazo a esa eterna duda que le apretaba las entrañas como si un arma puntiaguda la estuviera desgarrando.

Había sentido esa sensación antes, hace dos años había sido herida tantas veces que tenía cicatrices que se ocultaban tras la ropa, por eso solo se asomaba al espejo en la oscuridad, para no verlas, para no notar que seguían presentes en su cuerpo; no quería sentirse aún menos mujer de lo que ya lo hacía.

Los sentimientos de ella estaban condenados al fracaso o al menos eso era lo más probable en su mente, dudaba mucho que Emma afrontara la situación de su género con una sonrisa, ni ella misma era capaz de aceptar esa comedia de poca monta en la que se estaba convirtiendo su vida.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **pd: espero no os haya aburrido y como siempre gracias a las que aun me leen.**


	35. Transgresión cap 35

**este capitulo sera cortito y mucho me temo que no sera de los personajes que os gustan, asi que muchas saldran con ganas de matarme o eso creo, espero no sea tan aburrido ya que no vereis lo de siempre.**

 **me gusta desarrollar en este fic mas historias que se conectan, ademas que con tantos rw os mereceis mas cap n.n para compensar la sequia.**

 **mayeli85** como le haces para ser la primera? me encanta ver que siempre estas ahi, muchas gracias por leerme es bueno ver que no te esperas todos los giros que hay en la historia, **Wajibruja** que bien que no te moleste mi ritmo que admito puede llegar a ser pesado para los que solo quieren ver sq, **Anaxi** jaja si admito que ambas dan mucho baile, en este cap esa duda que planteas se te resolvera parcialmente, me temo que no soy muy fan del whatsapp pero por aqui siempre os leo. **KataSwanQueen** en este capitulo tendra un descanso regina XD, **Guest** ( **Jane** ) muchas gracias por el animo y me alegra ver que te gusto, **Guest** jaja si la idea es que el reino del fuego cayera un poco mal, mucho me temo que no puedo prometerte que no le pase nada a Regina, no te adelantare lo que tengo pensado XD, si se que significa la expresion a pan y agua por eso me hizo gracia, y ahora no te podras quejas es un cap más. **kykyo** ya extrañaba tus comentarios, **Runcatrun** es que son muchos personajes introducidos, practicamente tuve que pararme en varios porque tenia planteados muchas cosas sobre el mismo, ejemplo Elsa de la misma que leeras, Emmanuel es otro en el que he tenido que detenerme en fin que era mucho de golpe y no sabia que tal reaccionarian, jaja que bueno ver que realmente extrañabas la historia. **Angy** yo como digo no tengo ninguna prisa en este cap se muestra que voy con una calma XD que mas de uno deja la historia de seguro, **Guest** me alegro que te haya encantado. **Guest** capaz y te sorprende par abien Neal, **Ghostperfec** jaja tanto como sado ya? no me negaras que eso no te da un poco mas de ganas de ver que pasa? XD, **Jkto** me alegro que me digas que lo que estoy escribiendo pues si necesita tiempo, es que sino pierdo hasta el hilo eso de resolver asuntos en menos de un capitulo me mata... jaja no es que sea en si a la inversa, digamos mas bien que tu vision es contraria normalmente a la mayoria cuando escribes algo te emociona ver eso, es muy entretenido leerte. veremos como sales despues de este capitulo CON ELSA, tengo mucha curiosidad de ver como reaccionas XD desde ya espero lo peor jaja, has entendido perfectamente lo que queria decir emma, efecitivamente para emma esto ya es demasiado, y como dices Emma es un poco marea, yo a veces la escribo sin saber bien como va a salir sus actos, ella va un poco por libre y a diferencia de Regina que piensa mil veces las cosas, Emma toma las deciciones al momento y pocas veces se arrepiente, jaja lo de Tomás si que te ha caido bien he? para mi escribirlo es un placer lo admito, **Guest** jaja que bonito que sea de tus mejores amaneceres, **Dcromeror** que bueno que te resultara interesante como siempre un gusto verte todavia leyendo, **DragonWater** na no pasa nada admito que lo sugeri, es bueno ver que a veces todo se queda en la tension, me alegra que sigas por aqui, N **imbus Pyxis** na mas quieres ver sufrir a Emma maldad pura.

 **Capítulo 35**

Podrían pasar siglos y seguiríamos planteándonos la pregunta de ¿qué es querer?, aunque en si misma está mal formulada, pues no necesitamos saber eso realmente nuestra duda va mas allá.

A la gran mayoría se nos hace un nudo en el estómago cuando alguien al que queremos nos dice esas simples palabras; una madre; un amigo; un ser querido.

Hasta ahí no hay complejidad alguna, pero cuando lo dice el ser del que nos estamos enamorando, es cuando las preguntas nos acosan como el lobo que aúlla a la luna, tratando de alcanzarla por un motivo que ignora completamente.

"¿Amar y querer es lo mismo?" con ese pensamiento Emma estaba tratando de oír a Neal, oírlo de verdad, a pesar de sus intentos no podía, sus oídos parecían estar en un estado de hibernación que le impedía prestar atención a nada más allá de sus pensamientos.

Caminando alrededor del castillo Emma trataba de alejar a Neal de la entrada a su morada como si tuviese un miedo irracional a perder su refugio.

-Emma sé qué piensas que yo… pues…que yo-

Emma pudo finalmente alejarse de aquel monologo que atosigaba su mente.

-Neal en serio no tengo tiempo como te dije hace unos minutos, tengo asuntos muy importantes que atender y para verte suda…- Emma quería echarlo de ahí.

-yo lo acepto- concluyo con una media sonrisa que hizo que Emma se quedara estática, quedaron frente el uno del otro.

-no te entiendo. - dejo escapar Emma con la mirada perdida en el rostro de Neal, aquel hombre al que había amado.

-acepto que no sea mi hijo, lo criare como si lo fuera, los cuidare a ambos-

"¿cuidarnos? ¿pero qué pasa con mi vida?" la cabeza de Emma parecía estar al borde de una explosión.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la rubia como si aquello fuera la cosa más extraña del mundo.

-porque te amo- sonrió con esa boca que antes la enloquecía, con esos ojos que hacían que flaquearan sus convicciones.

"¿amarme?" aquel verbo sonaba tan vacío en sus labios. "¿me ama?" amar para Emma era locura, era ese deseo desesperado de querer estar con la otra persona, incluso cuando las personas más importantes de su vida se lo negaban como sus padres.

Emma cerro sus ojos, como si quisiera almacenar su pequeña lucha interna, ella podía recordar cada una de las cosas que una princesa no debía hacer, no debía dar muestras de tristeza pues una princesa es la imagen viva del futuro.

Jamás una princesa bajaba la mirada como los plebeyos, nunca debía decir lo que pensaba algo en lo que Emma siempre fracaso, ¿podía mentir? Claro, pero lo odiaba.

Aquel era el padre de su hijo, podría simplemente aceptar aquella declaración y ver a donde la llevaba aquel camino, podría perdonar a Neal por haberse ido ya que pensó que ella no lo amaba.

Sin embargo, ¿Cómo iba a besarlo? ¿Cómo iba a casarse con él? ¿Cómo iba a hacer el amor con él? Esas cuestiones la estaban aterrando al plantearse la posibilidad de volver con él ¿Cómo tocas a alguien cuando tu mente esta en otra persona?

-pero yo no a ti- su lengua había cometido el delito antes de ser consciente de que aquello era un crimen.

No lo entendía "¿cuándo deje de amarlo?" acabo con la misma facilidad con la que empezó, antes de darse cuenta su tristeza se convirtió en alivio.

Se había quitado ese amor decepcionante, tal vez fue el sentirse traicionada por Neal por su abandono, su corazón antes de darse cuenta dejo de latir como un loco cuando lo veía, no sentía ganas de besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana, ya no se perdía en su mirada.

Aquello era tan claro como el hecho de que al final de nuestra vida nos encontraríamos con la muerte, eso que sentía tenía un nombre, culminación, pensar en el pasado junto a Neal había dejado de hacerla añorar ese tiempo.

En medio de aquel desayuno, Elsa estaba un poco abstraída del lugar y más con la marcha del rey Black. No podía alejar su mente de lo que había sucedido hacia una semana.

Una discusión acalorada con su hermana había logrado atormentarla, la reunión en la que se encontraba prácticamente era obra de la providencia para huir de todo aquello.

-¡no te vas a ir!- gritaba Elsa a su hermana que subía por las grandes escaleras hacia las habitaciones.

\- ¡es un buen chico y quiero pasar tiempo con él! - devolvía el mismo tono Ana desde las escaleras.

\- ¡es un insignificante pescador! - Elsa caminaba hacia la más joven.

\- ¿y qué? No todo el mundo puede tener propiedades por doquier ni un apellido pomposo hermana-

-solo quieres abandonarme- decía Elsa en un tono tan bajo que Ana tuvo que esforzarse para escucharlo.

Bajo los escalones que la separaban de su hermana mayor con tanta prisa como los había subido, puso sus manos en el rostro de Elsa con cuidado.

-Elsa nunca voy a abandonarte- decía con una media sonrisa.

Su piel blanca, sus ojos azules, su cabello pelirrojo como la sangre que no dejaba de fluir bajo sus venas.

Elsa no se atrevía a poner nombre a esas reacciones de su cuerpo con su hermana, aunque lo sabía, "soy perversa" pensaba una y otra vez Elsa, la deseaba tanto que dolía y si tenía que hacer desaparecer a ese pescador de la vida de su hermana lo haría.

Su padre la habría golpeado hasta cansarse por esos pensamientos, como cuando se equivocaba al tocar las notas del piano, piano que aborrecía, detestaba ese maldito piano que su padre le había obligado a tocar para ser una buena reina, pues ella tenía que llegar a la perfección.

"¿perfección?" si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta habría escupido la palabra.

-Elsa eres mi hermana y te quiero, nunca dejare de quererte, aunque me case-

-yo no quiero que te cases- Elsa sujetaba la barbilla de Ana haciendo que la mirara directamente a los ojos. - no te hace falta pasarlo mal en un matrimonio- con aquella oración suspiro cerca de los labios de Ana que parecía inquieta como si aquel acercamiento la incomodara.

-Elsa nuestra relación es…- Ana estaba tratando de decir lo que llevaba meses pensando, había escuchado rumores de ella y Elsa, en la gran mayoría Elsa era algo así como una carcelera. - extraña-

\- ¿tú piensas que es extraña? - subió los escalones pasando al lado de Ana que rápidamente se dio la vuelta para seguirla, cuando ya habían llegado a la parte superior caminaron por los pasillos que las llevaba a sus aposentos.

-Elsa a veces parecemos- Ana trataba de buscar las palabras. - no se ni que parecemos, allá fuera parece como si fueras mi carcelera o peor…- Ana se mordía sus labios mientras veía la espalda desnuda de Elsa en un vestido azul marino oscuro.

Elsa detuvo sus pies para ver a Ana.

-¿por eso quieres irte con un pescador?-

-Elsa por los dioses solo me gusta, no voy a casarme con él, somos amigos, ni si quiera nos hemos besado. -

-¿y vas a besarlo?- Elsa negó con la cabeza. –¿vas a tener sexo con él? ¿es eso lo que deseas abrirte de piernas para él? - cuestiono con los ojos más oscuros que Ana había visto en Elsa, sintió miedo como cuando veía a su padre gritarle a su hermana cada vez que decía algo que no debía.

Elsa se parecía en temperamento a él, no era ningún secreto que Elsa era la viva imagen del rey, tenía un lado amable; encantador; caballeroso; sobre todo con su madre y con ella, pero con Elsa el parecía enfurecido la mayor parte del tiempo, jamás supero que su primogénita fuera una mujer.

La trataba como trataría a un chico, recordaba las lecciones de piano, golpeaba tanto las manos de Elsa que acababan destrozadas con un color tan intenso que su hermana solo podía meterlas en hielo para calmar aquel terrible dolor.

Cuando enseño a Elsa a montar a caballo lo hizo con el animal más salvaje que había en los establos. Incluso la vez que le enseño como domar a un oso, práctica común en el reino realizada por los soldados reales y por los propios reyes, aquella vez Elsa llego con el muslo sangrando, por suerte para ella era un oso de un tamaño medio pero el zarpazo la dejo acostada al menos cuatro días, gracias a la intervención de la reina que regañaba al rey.

Solo se controlaba con la reina y con Ana, tal vez con ella hacia una excepción porque era la viva imagen de su madre, más de una vez pensó que su padre quería matar a Elsa.

Ana dio un paso hacia atrás sintiendo la mirada penetrante de su hermana que pronto aparto la vista.

-cuando tengas dieciocho años si es tu deseo irte con ese pescador o con cualquier otro bastardo que quiera tomarte en un vulgar establo, ahí está la puerta Ana. - dijo señalando con la mirada la salida más próxima.

Elsa dio media vuelta siguiendo su camino inicial hacia sus aposentos.

\- ¡qué tiene de malo que quiera estar con alguien! - su boca la había traicionado, estaba furiosa y aterrada con Elsa, no podía contener la ira que sentía por haber vivido primero reprimida por su padre que la trataba como una delicada flor y ahora con Elsa.

-simplemente pensé que yo era más que suficiente para ti- Elsa estaba quieta sin girarse. - supongo que en esta familia nunca he sido suficiente para nadie. -

-Elsa parece como si tuvieras celos- murmuro la joven temiendo la reacción de su hermana quien como temía se giró caminando de nuevo hacia Ana, parándose frente a ella, respirando pesadamente como si hubiera corrido.

-¿quieres la verdad?- pregunto Elsa con furia en sus ojos, Ana asintió. - ¡me muero de celos de pensar en que alguien pueda tenerte! - el silencio era el síntoma claro de la sorpresa de Ana. – lo que siento por ti será mi muerte.- acaricio la mejilla de Ana que seguía en shock.- ¿sabes lo que te estoy confesando Ana?-

Ana se mordió su labio inferior como si aún no entendiera bien y tuviera miedo de preguntar.

-te amo Ana, mi amor por ti es perverso, tal vez lo mejor es que si te vayas con ese pescador lo más lejos de mí, porque si lo veo a tu lado cometeré una locura. - alejo su mano de aquel cálido rostro, Elsa se había alejado unos pasos su mirada furiosa cambio al terror, había dejado que su ira la controlara como le sucedía a su padre, su progenitor parecía vengarse de ella desde la tumba.

-pero Ana eso es…- fue interrumpida por Elsa.

\- ¿repugnante? -

-cariño debes estar confundida- razonaba Ana observando como su hermana bajaba la mirada hasta el suelo.

-si supieras la de cosas que deseo hacerte cada vez que me dices cariño- una sonrisa culpable se posó en su rostro. - deja de buscar una razón lógica, sé muy bien mi condena por esto-

-pero Elsa, tu y yo somos hermanas. -dijo como si a Elsa se le pudiera olvidar.

-lo sé, si no fueras mi hermana…te habría hecho el amor aquí y ahora- volvió a alejarse esta vez sin intención de seguir aquella conversación, pues ya estaba perdida, Ana se iría de su lado y tal vez era lo mejor.

Ella se parecía a su padre demasiado, agradeció a los dioses que nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ver a ese pescador porque estaba segura que hubiera llevado a su guardia real a despellejarlo.

Eso se lo había enseñado su padre, cuando un rey quiere algo lo toma, no pide permiso, no pide perdón.

"me hubiera matado si supiera lo que quiero hacer a su hija favorita" suspiro ante aquel pensamiento segundos antes de encerrarse en sus aposentos como si aquel recinto pudiera protegerla de lo que ya había salido de su boca.

Elsa sabía que su afecto estaba equivocado, algún pecado estaba pagando para tener que sentir ese inmundo sentimiento que la poseía tanto dormida como despierta, había mantenido a raya es vicio, sin embargo, con los años la verdad salía a la superficie y ahora no estaba su padre para distraer su inefable pasión por su hermana.

Una parte de ella le hubiera gustado seguir recibiendo críticas y golpes de su padre, eso la mantenía distraída el tiempo suficiente como para no tener intereses en nada mas que no fuera evitarlo.

 **Continuara…**

 **pd: el tema del incesto a mas de uno/a os chocara bastante espero no me cuelguen pero que puedo hacer lo tenia pensado desde el comienzo, asi que... mis disculpas a las sensibles.**


	36. Muerte Cap 36

**espero os guste este capitulo y no os aburra, conoceremos un poco mas a algunos personajes y espero la parte final os deje algo de interes.**

 **mayeli85** me alegra que lo leas sin dudar casi, es bueno verte siempre tan rapido, **Nathan Swan-Mills** jaja creo los emoticonos hacen falta, me alegra que te guste como llevo la historia, **kykyo-chan** si emma acaba siempre reaccionando un poco a impulsos,me alegra que puedas leer mas personajes, **15marday** siento que no te gustara el incesto tratare de poner avisito porque me temo que habra XD,nunca dije que no fuera correspondido en un futuro y si Emma reacciona a impulsos, **Guest** si el caso de Elsa es un amor completamente reprimido y a ella la consume, en este cap creo querras matarme, **guest** me alegra que estes pendiente de los capitulos me alegra que en esta historia puedas leer incesto XD, **Mahylan-1992** que exagerada XD, **Guest** como bien dices el caso de Regina y Elsa aunque sean casos parecidos a la vez son completamente distintos, incluso diria que el caso de elsa es peor, **Dcromeror** me alegra poder sorprenderte y si emma al final con neal abrio los ojos , **runcatrun** si como dices mientras no haya abuso pues que se puede hacer, **Gorgino** me alegroo que haya dado en el clavo contigo XD con elsana y swanqueen, **Jkto** como siempre un placer leerte y si el infiel no lo es hasta que hace el acto (aunque tambien el pensamiento esta ahi) haz analizado perfectamente a Elsa, es cierto ella no ha conocido un amor puro libre de conflictos excepto el de su hermana mismo que tambien se transformo en algo mal, se controla siempre y jamas cometeria algo que no le permitiera Anna, diria que Elsa es un personaje con un gran autocontrol y como bien dices ese poder sobre sus actos es algo que Mary no demostro, son personajes completamente diferentes tambien hay que entender que Mary lleva una vida en la que ha hecho lo que se esperaba de ella. y si como bien dices NEAL SI QUE AMA A EMMA, a pesar de que muchos de los que leen la historia piensan que no, lo cierto es que si la ama pero para emma ya no es suficiente, Emma es un personaje que evoluciona rapidamente porque su personalidad es explosiva, **Meli** jaja como dices Emma es una caja de sorpresas, **Guest** de nada espero te guste este cap, **macotelaf** me alegra que te guste el fic, **whitewarrior70** si como dices voy poniendo mas personajes que son diferentes y tienen su propio mundo a parte de las protagonistas principales veremos si hoy hay analisis XD, **Angy** la verdad que a muchos les choca el incestos pero yo creo que siempre y cuando se trate con cierta coherencia (y no haya violencia para la relacion) puede leerse, **wajibruja** jaja a mi tambien me pueden mandar al infierno yo disfruto mucho elsa y ana XD, y si me declaro culpable de leer historias de ella, espero te guste este cap, **li02** gracias a ti por leer, **Carlaurive** si nunca se muestra nada en lapeli de frozen y dudo que jamas lo hubieran tratado siendo hermanas o no, me alegro que al menos tengas la dudilla, **xho** me alegra que quieras leer mas y si como dices pobre elsa, **MissRegal** no diria que tomar fuerza en la sociedad en si aunque si en la en series y en libros esta despegando bastante **,guest** no mueras, **alex** ojala sigas leyendo con tantas ganas, **guest** no abandono tranquilo, Alunaii1 pues a ver como sales despues de este cap, **guest** si trate de mezclar varias historias me alegra haberlo logrado, **.abadeer** pues dejas la viudes por hoy XD me alegra que sigas el fic es bueno ver mas gente leyendo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 36**

* * *

Llegaron dos de los tres Reino faltantes, Regina estaba murmurando sobre la impuntualidad por suerte para ella parecía que para Elsa la situación estaba muy similar, daba indicaciones sin cesar a sus guardias, sobre todo mandaba mensajes para los que estaban en las murallas.

El reino de la media luna y el reino plateado hacían su aparición, no era de extrañar que el rey plateado tomara asiento entre los lugares libre entre Regina y el rey de fuego.

Dimitri Argen era un hombre de unos cincuenta años que había perdido completamente el pelo, sus ojos marrones relativamente claros parecían guardar tantas aberraciones como las que se decía de él.

Según los rumores en la corte había dejado morir a su propio hijo, lo que se contaba no era del todo claro, pero todo apuntaba a que su primogénito nació con una "malformación", enanismo.

Lo ahogo en una laguna cercana a su reino conocida por su color plateado brillante, aquella laguna poco después fue apodada como "la laguna de los inocentes" tal vez porque algún súbdito vio aquel acto y decidió darle algún significado a aquella muerte cruel.

Llevaba una armadura que parecía hecha completamente de plata, debía pesar más que él, no obstante, parecía moverse con una facilidad envidiable, media al menos dos metros.

Fue el quien había acabado con la vida del príncipe Cesar Aurum, la familia recibió el cadáver de Cesar por partes, no era raro que Leonard hiciera una mueca de asco ante la presencia de ese hombre en la misma mesa que él o incluso respirando su mismo aire.

Eran reinos fronterizos y en la frontera se estaban debatiendo la propiedad del rio que los separaba, aquel hermoso rio era muy caudaloso, la sola idea de perder tal acceso era para ambos bandos algo impensable y compartirlo no era una opción.

Como iba a serlo si ambos reyes eran sumamente orgullosos, había vivido durante siglos con esa lucha de poder, pero hace cinco años esa pelea sin sentido acabo con la muerte del príncipe Cesar.

Para nadie era un secreto que el príncipe Cesar era el mejor candidato a Rey, lo tenía todo, era inteligente, simpático, estratega nato, atractivo, incluso tenía buenas intenciones.

Sin embargo, como en la vida misma, las personas buenas acaban siempre padeciendo la maldad del mundo, aquel hermoso rio sagrado se tiño de rojo con la sangre real de un hombre bueno.

Hace cinco años:

-¡padre es mejor llegar a un acuerdo!- aseguraba Cesar Aurum dando un golpe seca en la mesa del comedor real, su hermano menor Leonard observaba aquella escena con admiración, Cesar era el único de la familia que se atrevía a contradecir al viejo.

El rey Aurum clavo el cuchillo en la mesa dejándolo parado.

-¿piensas que es correcto dejar lo que es nuestro al enemigo?- decía aquel hombre de cabello rubio mismo que compartía su hijo, ambos de ojos verdes pardos.

-padre no podemos buscar un enfrentamiento, estamos en desventaja con el reino plateado no vale la pena arriesgar vidas innecesariamente. - el chico tenía ese encanto de querer salvar cuantas más vidas mejor.

-has podido mantenerlo alejado de nuestra zona de comercio en el rio, ¿Por qué no acabar con él? ¿quieres mi corona? Pues gánatela. -

-ya me la he ganado- aseguro el chico arrugando la frente.

-eso te crees tú, eres un hombre compórtate como tal y recupera lo que es nuestro-

El hombre que era la mano derecha de Cesar observaba anonadado aquella discusión, era un caballero de ojos azules y pelo castaño oscuro tenía alrededor de veinticinco años, cinco años más que el príncipe al que seguía con devoción.

Acompaño al príncipe a su recamara para alejarse de su padre que era una persona intransigente que no le importaba nada más que el poder.

-entra y cierra la puerta- ordeno el príncipe Cesar. –Ricardo es posible que muchos mueran con esto- el príncipe se sentó en su cama con las piernas abiertas.

-tal vez si interceptamos su cargamento podamos coaccionar al reino plateado-

-incluso secuestrando a la familia real entera, ese rey dejaría morir a todos solo para mantener lo que es suyo por derecho- aseguraba el chico con la mirada triste.

-majestad, lo hará bien, siempre lo hace. - se acercó a su superior con una mirada comprensiva.

El príncipe se levantó lo suficiente para poseer sus labios en un beso apasionado, las manos rodaron por el cuerpo del caballero que rápidamente se fue desnudando con la mirada fija del príncipe Cesar que no podía quitar sus ojos del hombre al que amaba desde hacía al menos dos años.

Leonard tuvo que ocultar su sorpresa al encontrar a su hermano desnudo junto a su caballero de confianza en la cama, pero nunca dijo nada, cerró la puerta y pidió a un caballero que no dejara entrar a nadie a la recamara de su hermano ni a su padre.

Sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería si su padre se enterara que su hermano yacía con hombres, aquello hubiera ocasionado en el mejor de los casos que su amante muriera de una forma horrible y Cesar hubiera acabado encerrado en alguna celda en la que algún día moriría.

No es que para él no fuera un asunto peliagudo, ese tipo de desviamiento era motivo de muerte en su reino, pero no dejaba de ser Cesar, el hombre más fuerte del reino dorado, Cesar el hermano que lo consolaba cuando su padre le decía que no servía para nada que solo era una nenaza.

Cesar era y seria siempre su hermano, aunque sus gustos fueran un tanto fuera de lo convencional, su hermano era lo más cercano a un padre que él había conocido, Cesar fue quien le enseño a hacer prácticamente todo.

"por los dioses me enseñó a conquistar mujeres" aquel fue su pensamiento aquel día, tal vez fuera una confusión momentánea o simplemente era un enfermo, pero si era un enfermo entonces lo apoyaría, como Cesar hubiera hecho con el si hubiera sido su caso.

Leonard evadía mirar a ese sujeto que le había arrebato a su hermano mayor, se reprimio lo máximo que estuvo a su alcance como si así pudiera borrar de su mente que él había sido el que había enviado a su hermano en pedazos, nunca imagino que enterraría a Cesar y mucho menos que tendría que armar su cuerpo por partes.

Aun podía sentir el olor a sangre seca cuando tuvo que ver como los sirvientes de más confianza trataban de unir el brazo, la rodilla, la cabeza… aquello fue sin duda la peor experiencia de su vida. pensando en ello fue la única vez que vio a su padre llorar, jamás lo había visto tan destrozado ni si quiera sabía que ese hombre era capaz de sentir alguna emoción.

Cesar murió y él tuvo que hacerse cargo de un reino que no quería, su plan era huir de los puestos de poder, tal vez ir a una universidad del reino y ser abogado o algún cargo similar alejado de toda esa lucha de poder en la que todos acababan muertos, no obstante, ahí estaba demostrando una valía que dudaba tener, él no era Cesar, su querido hermano, su héroe…

Solamente era Leonard Aurum el enfermizo, el que de pequeño se pasaba siempre en todas las reuniones familiares detrás de las faldas de su madre, su hermosa madre, la mujer más valiosa en su vida, el mejor recuerdo que tenía además de Cesar. Cesar siempre tuvo que defenderlo de su padre, de sus palabras ofensivas o los golpes que muchas veces quiso darle y nunca le dio por petición de su primogénito.

Aquel hombre había matado a su hermano como si se tratara de un perro, lo había despedazado solo para mandar un mensaje, ni si quiera fue una muerte noble.

Había concertado una reunión y su hermano como buen caballero acabo yendo solo a reunirse con el rey Dimitri, pero él lo ataco a traición por la espalda, luego todo se llenó de sangre…

"si pudiera…" Leonard apretó sus puños que estaban sobre la mesa, acaricio su frente tratando de calmarse, deseaba tanto acabar con la vida de ese hombre, tanto… había soñado con ese momento tantas veces, había dejado de ser el niño enfermizo con la esperanza de un día poder tomar venganza…pero él no era Cesar, no tenía esa habilidad matemática en donde todo cuadraba, solo tenía más desconfianza que su hermano, solamente eso y no lo veía suficiente. Nunca supero a su hermano en la habilidad con la espada, nunca fue mejor que el en nada.

El honor para algunos hombres era solo una forma decorosa de evitar una vergüenza para Cesar era ley y por ese honor murió, murió de un ataque a traición por un rey que no merecía tal título.

El rey de la media luna era probablemente el hombre más atractivo que había visto Regina en mucho tiempo, tenía un cabello hasta los hombros que se recogía en una pequeña cola, sus ojos eran azules, los dientes eran absolutamente perfectos.

Si no fuera porque lo veía con sus ojos pensaría que se trataba de alguna fantasía de belleza masculina perfecta, portaba una armadura negra, adornada con el emblema de la media luna en la parte izquierda del pectoral.

Su rostro en forma de diamante se llevó casi todas las miradas de las mujeres en la sala.

Era una característica de ese reino, la belleza de sus monarcas, tal vez por lo minuciosos que eran para elegir a la pareja, para ellos lo importante era el físico sin lugar a dudas, tenían uno de los ejércitos más preparados y por supuesto una gran riqueza, eran los que fabricaban las mejores telas de los doce reinos.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco, ante la actitud del hombre que se sentó justo al lado de Elsa.

-siempre supe que la mujer del corazón de hielo era la más bonita de los doce reinos- decía el joven antes de sentarse con un guiño de uno de sus hermosos ojos.

Elsa simplemente hizo un gesto de desagrado antes de poner su cabello en un solo lado, su cabello rubio y ojos azules conquistarían a cualquier hombre si no fuera porque era incapaz de decir algo agradable para todos sus pretendientes.

-estaría dispuesto a congelarme-continuaba el joven monarca.

-esperemos que después de acabar la reunión. -comento Elsa con una sonrisa completamente diplomática.

-me partes el corazón. - decía el hombre de nuevo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-para eso tendría que tenerlo- comento Elsa girando lo suficiente parte de su cuerpo como para quedar mirando únicamente el lado donde estaba Regina.

-oh ya veo, tanto tiempo intentándolo y al final te gustan los… excéntricos-murmuraba sin saber quién era realmente Regina.

Elsa suspiro sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

-supongo que en su reino están tan preocupados por la apariencia que han dejado el cerebro para los cerdos, porque alguien inteligente no sería capaz de insultarme en mi cara y menos con una sonrisa que es perfectamente deformable. – y ahí estaba la sonrisa de Regina en su mejor porte de rey estaba presente.

La carcajada del monarca Dimitri llamo la atención a todos, tosió para disimular ese pequeño momento de simpatía que había sentido por alguien, haciendo memoria no recordaba hacia cuanto alguien le hacía reír.

-¡oh discúlpeme por tener buen gusto!-dijo el príncipe de la media luna en un tono jocoso.

-Además de llegar tarde, se atreve a faltar el respeto, ¡si no va a tomarse esta reunión con seriedad lo mejor será que se vaya! - decía Emma en pie mirando fijamente hacia el hombre que podía verla por encima de las cabezas en línea recta de todos los que estaban sentados. La reacción asombro a sus padres y su hermano quien había estado al margen en todo momento se notó rápidamente. –¿verdad padre? – David avergonzado por no haber reaccionado antes que su hija solo asintió.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír, Emma la estaba defendiendo, si se ponía a pensar en ello desde Eduard nadie la había defendido y para qué negarlo se sentía bonito.

La calma llego a la estancia quizás por los nervios que en el fondo estaban latentes en cada uno de los miembros.

-sería bueno dejar este tipo de discusiones que poco aportan a la reunión viendo que falta un reino creo lo ideal es ir directamente al grano. - comento Elsa con sus gestos serios tan conocidos por los que habían tratado con ella.

Una anciana interrumpió en la sala para sorpresa de todos, el reino de espinas finalmente hacia acto de presencia, este reino era el más cercano al reino oscuro cuya frontera eran unas montañas conocidas por el nombre de "La cuna de las águilas", el nombre hacía alusión por supuesto a las grandes aves que en algún momento habitaron ahí, antes de que una de las batallas más estúpidas que Regina podía recordar de sus eternas clases de historia regional se efectuará.

Eran enemigos naturales los Black y los Espinas tal vez por la continua competencia armamentística o estratégica, para Regina el mismo reino le provocaba una mueca de insatisfacción y era de hecho uno de los reinos que más le preocupaba.

Aunque el reino de la media luna estaba relativamente cerca también del reino oscuro no había esa enemistad casi explosiva, quizás porque esos reyes estaban más interesados en la pureza de la sangre, buscando una belleza casi divina, eran para Regina unos frívolos que únicamente hablaban de arte cuando deberían preocuparse por sus ciudadanos.

La anciana bajo la cabeza como un saludo y se dirigió al único asiento libre, el que estaba más pegado a Tomás.

-no sabía que ahora se permitía como representante a las damas de compañía de los principitos- disparaba Regina que por primera vez se llevó un asentimiento de Agusto Fire.

-me sorprende que me recuerde majestad- dijo la anciana tomando su asiento con unos modales impecables, incluso su postura denotaba su apellido que, aunque no fuera de origen real era la tercera hija de una de las familias más influyentes del reino de Espinas, termino como dama de compañía atendiendo las necesidades de los niños como una simple niñera.

-tengo buena memoria. - murmuro Regina observando cada detalle de la reacción de la anciana.

La mujer mayor cuyo nombre era Cintia aun poseía los ojos más gentiles que Regina recordaba, eran de un color verdeazulado que tenía un brillo más propio de una mujer más joven, su cabello era pelirrojo recogido en una trenza adornado con algunas canas mismas que eran el indicio de su ya madurez, un vestido verde con espinas decoraba los laterales como si hubieran mandado a una autentica reina.

David tomo la palabra concluyendo la observación de Regina, para comentar lo que estaba sucediendo, aclaro que el reino de Elsa había interceptado un mensaje que proponía una guerra, el principal fin de dicho ataque era controlar el reino blanco y luego conquistar las islas que eran sin duda una gran estrategia para usarse como base para otro ataque en un futuro, aunque esto último era más bien una hipótesis.

-enternecedor- decía el atractivo hombre del reino de la media luna, Matheo Spes con una sonrisa diplomática siguió a aquellas palabras-yo al menos me hubiera ahorrado este viaje, el reino de la media luna no está en el foco del posible estallido de la guerra, incluso me sorprende que Elsa este tan interesada en defender este reino que hace mucho es más bien un puente diplomático- dijo señalando con las manos la propia reunión.

Y así se fue dando el debate entre los distintos representantes formándose dos claros bandos. los que estaban interesados en una medida preventiva defendiendo al reino blanco y los que preferían no meterse en una guerra que no les pertenecía.

El reino blanco solo contaba, después de una hora de argumentación por cada miembro de la reunión, con cinco reinos claramente interesados en acabar con el reino rojo, Elsa con el reino Helado era evidentemente la mayor defensora de acabar con la amenaza y prepararse para una posible guerra en tierra desconocida; Rex del reino oscuro compartía la misma opinión aunque se veía influenciado en demasía por sus sentimientos hacia la princesa Emma; El reino Perdido parecía un defensor apasionado pero Mary sabia perfectamente que era no solo por lo que sentía por ella sino por Emma; Leonard del reino dorado parecía reacio al principio pero pronto con los argumentos de Rex y Elsa se vio atrapado por esa incertidumbre de una posible guerra a futuro por el control de todos los mercados.

El bando contrario se vio representado por el reino de espinas, de la media luna y del de fuego, mientras que los otros solo escuchaban pacientemente antes de tomar finalmente una decisión sobre qué hacer.

* * *

Cuando llego la noche, los llantos conquistaron el castillo blanco como si hubiera sido víctima de una sombra oscura que se apodero de aquel recinto.

Regina antes de sentirse peor meditaba sobre aquella reunión o al menos eso fue en lo que centro sus pensamientos mientras que su médico personal acudió a su llamada, ahora él estaba tratando de detener aquella herida, la fiebre la había atacado con una fuerza que no recordaba haber sentido desde la última vez que entro en una batalla o tal vez cuando encontró a Eduard.

-Regina puede escucharme- decía el medico quien trataba de detener el cuerpo del rey que no paraba de tiritar.

-¡Eduard! ¿dónde estás? - murmuraba Regina, el pasado y el presente se estaban mezclando.

-Regina, soy tu médico, Malcom, intenta concentrarte en mi voz- decía el hombre que estaba completamente solo en la habitación mientras las protestas de Tomas se escuchaban mientras aporreaba la puerta, ya que el medico no dejo pasar a nadie.

-Emma…- murmuraba. - cuida de Emma- el sudor envolvía su cara. –Malcom quema mi cadáver…- seguía divagando mezclando la realidad con los recuerdos del pasado.

La sangre seguía saliendo con una intensidad que tenía nervioso al médico.

-Regina ¿que recuerda del veneno?- repetía el medico muy lentamente.

-no diga…mi nombre Malcom…no es veneno del reino rojo. -una sonrisa ilumino la cara de Regina causando confusión en el medico. - la rosa roja tiene espinas- eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que se desvaneciera.

En unas horas había cambiado todo, la muerte estaba presente en aquel castillo que hacia relativamente poco había sido el foco de la reunión de las personas más importantes de los reinos, no obstante, aquella habitación era espiada por alguien más.

-¿Regina?- murmuro en la oscuridad de aquel pasadizo que llevaba años sin usarse.

La verdad siempre se abre paso cuando más deseas ocultarla, es la auténtica enemiga implacable que jamás pide permiso ni perdón.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **pd: que piensan del final? espero os haya gustado.**


	37. Sin Salida Cap 37

**Hola a todos, iba a esperar un poco para publicar, esperando por un par de rw más pero me dio penita dejarlo asi, asi que os dejo otro cap, espero os guste, si se portan bien los comentarios tal vez el lunes me ponga a escribir mas rapidito y continue un poco mas seguido, ahora que tengo algo mas de tiempo.**

 **ddady blackburn** jaja no seran meses aqui tienes un poco mas, **Dragonwater** esto te aclarara como fue, crees que fue emma?, **mayeli85** esta vez no llegastes la primera pero eres de las primeras ajajaj me alegra que la historia lo valga, **lupitha95** aqui esta la conti, ghosperfect pues me temo que si REGINA SI, **Guest** jaja si el plan era que fuera una sorpresa el cambio de climax, **Guest** jaja se que no es de dios pero hacia falta ponerle un poco de picante, muchas apuestan por emma eh, **Kykyo-chan** jaja que no te de algo que aun no terminamos, **Guest** me hicistes reir, me temo que si Regina esta herida, tanto shock ha sido? XD, **Wthc** esa es la pregunta del millon voy a dejaros con este cap haciendo teorias, **15marday** jaja pero si la historia no es color de rosas es normal que haya posible muerte en el camino, este cap te ayudara un poco, **li02** me alegra que te guste el personaje de Elsa, yo disfruto muchisimo su peronaje la verdad es de mis favoritos, es una buena teoria la que me das, me alegra que te guste las reflexiones que dejo en algunos lados, **Angy Etoile** pues me temo te tocara esperar un poco pero si sabras que paso eso te quitara un poco de estres XD, **Wahibruja** has analizado muy bien lo que he escrito me sorprendes, **dcromeror** jaja Regina malita y Emma quien sabe...

* * *

 **Capítulo 37**

* * *

Emma no podía alejarse de los sucesos que empeoraron todo, visualizaba en su mente aquel preciso momento en el que todo se había transformado en ese desastre; siguió a Rex black cuando salió a hurtadillas de sus aposentos, al parecer le habían tendido una trampa en la sala donde se había desarrollado el consejo.

Interrumpió cuando estaban tres hombres vestidos con las ropas blancas de los caballeros de su familia en el suelo muertos, cuando observo la habitación más atentamente logro ver a otros dos uno lanzaba un cuchillo que el rey esquivo con mucha agilidad, lanzando uno suyo hacia el mismo caballero que no entendió porque el agudo dolor en su cuello, con un rápido movimiento llego hasta el otro caballero que blandía su larga espada contra la del rey, que tenía una espada que probablemente pertenecía a uno de los que estaba tendido en el suelo ya que no era de las que solía usar el monarca, era de las que rex black catalogaba como larga y pesada.

Una patada hizo retroceder al agresor lo suficiente como para que el monarca en un movimiento casi perfecto cercenara el brazo del caballero que inmediatamente comenzó a sangra y gritar.

Mientras el caballero pedía ayuda, el rey miro hacia la puerta donde estaba la rubia completamente pálida, volvió su atención al hombre que trataba de parar la hemorragia sin éxito, Rex blandió aquel acero con rapidez atravesando la zona del cuello, abandono el cuerpo de aquel hombre para correr hacia Emma.

-¡qué haces aquí!- con un fuerte jalón logro quitarla de la puerta en el momento justo en que una daga se acercaba peligrosamente a Emma, sintió aquella daga atravesar su piel miro hacia aquella arma con asombro, desde hacía dos años no había sido tan estúpida, Emma la había distraído, cuando vio la forma de un hombre acercarse por detrás no midió sus pasos, debió haber sido más rápida.

Dos caballeros atacaban al rey a la vez que a pesar de tener aquel afilado objeto incrustado en su cuerpo repelió sus ataques se agacho en uno de las embestidas para atravesar el abdomen que a pesar de la armadura el caballero callo sobre sus rodillas.

El ultimo aprovecho el momento en el que el rey estaba agachado junto a su compañero que se derrumbaba con el arma que trataba de sacar, la sangre de su amigo abandonaba sus labios para manchar completamente la cara del monarca, el caballero dio un ataque con su espada al rey pero este se alejó a tiempo y pronto desistió de recuperar su arma con un salto que pronto fue seguido por una voltereta para apartarse lo suficiente como para evaluar la situación, saco el cuchillo que atravesaba su hombro peligrosamente cerca de su corazón o al menos eso se permitió pensar Regina que lo saco igualmente para poder defenderse en aquella situación de desventaja.

Emma observo todo aquello desde la protección que le daba estar dentro de la habitación, no podía dejar de mirar con cierto dolor en su pecho temía por Rex, era el sentimiento más aterrador que había notado en su vida, aquellos hombres no podían ser la guardia real era imposible, incluso su forma de luchar era diferente a los caballeros de su reino.

Pronto el último de los intrusos fue derrotado por el monarca que inmediatamente la observo negando con la cabeza, era una forma de reprocharle silenciosamente.

* * *

En un espacio entre la vida y la muerte se encontraba Regina, curiosamente Regina estaba atrapada en lo que parecía un despacho, sentada frente a un escritorio presidido por alguien que solo mostraba su espalda, cuando finalmente el anfitrión entendió que alguien estaba ahí, giro su silla mostrando por fin su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- aquella sonrisa transparente, aquellos ojos que atraerían a una colmena de abejas.

-Eduard- Regina no podía creer que estuviera viéndolo después de tantos años. - ¿estoy muerta por fin? - miro su cuerpo viéndose vestida con la armadura.

\- ¿porque crees eso? - pregunto el hombre arrugando su frente provocando una sonrisa de Regina, podía recordar aquellas expresiones tan propias de él.

-si te veo por fin, es lógico pensar que estoy muerta Eduard…-argumentaba Regina.

-¿y porque estamos en este lugar?- pregunto Eduard incrédulo.

-y yo que sé, imagino tu eres el guardián que me lleva al reino de los muertos, eso lo sabrás tú, no siempre voy a poder darte ordenes, aunque si las hubieras seguido no me hubieras dejado sola-aprovecho para soltar una muestra de sus sentimientos frustrados.

-¿tan sola estas?- pregunto Eduard con su típica paciencia.

-es más fácil estar solo en compañía- aseguro Regina con un encogimiento de hombros.

La ventana se abrió de pronto como si un ciclón estuviera a punto de arrasar con todo. Regina movió su cabeza los suficiente como para mirar aquel hecho inusual.

-ese olor- murmuro Regina ante la mirada penetrante del hombre al que amo, el mismo que había encontrado rogándole que le arrebatara la vida.

Se puso en pie para ir a cerrarla, pero no pudo terminar aquel acto al ver donde estaban.

-la cuna de águilas…- dijo más para sí misma que para el que fue el amor de su vida.

-¿que tiene de raro?- pregunto Eduard con una sonrisa gentil.

-el veneno…-

-¿si?- pregunto Eduard aunque sabía perfectamente como estaba asociando la mente de Regina todo aquello.

-¿cómo vuelvo?- cuestiono Regina sin mucha convicción de querer hacerlo.

-¿deseas hacerlo?- pregunto casi inmediatamente Eduard con una mirada triste.

-mi vida- Eduard levanto la vista- ¿quieres que me quede? - Eduard finalmente asintió alegre- tú no eres el auténtico Eduard-concluyo causando un bufido inconforme del hombre.- es imposible que lo seas, es más probable que este delirando o tal vez en medio de un sueño que me desea llevar a la muerte. - decía Regina con seguridad.

Una carcajada abandono a Eduard.

-¿por qué dudas de mí?-

-es simple, tú nunca me dirías que me quedara, eso solo lo haría… yo- sonrió con tristeza. - aunque hubiera sido menos cruel llevarme contigo Eduard…-negó con la cabeza dándose cuenta que no tenía sentido los reproches ahora y más a sí misma.

-¿la amas?- pregunto aquella figura que podía pasar perfectamente por su antiguo amante.-¿por eso quieres irte?- sus preguntas eran en un tono tan paciente que realmente aquel señuelo podría haberla convencido de que finalmente se había reunido con su antiguo amante.

-tengo que protegerla- dijo simplemente evitando la pregunta inicial.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Qué te importa? ¡No eres Eduard!- con un movimiento más propio de un salvaje dio una fuerte patada a la silla, que estaba ocupando con anterioridad, misma que fue contra la pared lateral, ocasionando que esta se rompiera por el golpe.

-siempre tan temperamental-

-¡como salgo de aquí!- grito con las manos extendida sobre el escritorio dando a la vez un fuerte golpe, luego se quedó observando fijamente el rostro del hombre que tanto había amado.

-Regina, no lo sé- respondió con simpleza. -

-si le pasa algo será tu culpa-

-tu misma has dicho que no soy Eduard, ¿te culparas a ti misma? -

-siempre y lo sabes-

-la muerte es el final que tanto habías anhelado. -

\- ¡cambia de forma ahora mismo! -

Una sonrisa sádica adorno por primera vez aquel rostro masculino, pronto cambio completamente obteniendo el de Regina solo que, vestida como una damisela con un vestido negro largo y un pronunciado escote, no tenía ni una sola de las cicatrices que había obtenido conforme avanzaba su vida, la auténtica Regina tomo otra silla que estaba en uno de los rincones más alejados de la estancia para sentarse frente aquella mujer que a sus ojos era lo más cercano de lo que ella podría haber sido.

-¿porque te veías como Eduard?-

-tenía la absurda idea de poder entretenerte lo suficiente. -

-¿para qué?- pregunto con una mirada furiosa.

-oh no me mires así, sabes bien que nos hacia un favor- dijo apuntando hacia ambas.

-siempre tan retorcida ¿no?-

-que puedo decir, creo tome la forma equivocada con Emma hubieras dudado más-

La otra Regina puso los ojos en blanco ante tanta desfachatez.

-dime como salgo- dijo más como una orden que como un favor.

La Regina con aquel vestido sonreía radiante.

-yo soy parte de ti, tú tienes que saber cómo volver. -se acarició el cabello con un movimiento casi tímido.

-si no puedo salir, Emma puede morir- murmuro más para sí misma que para su otro yo.

-¿no te cansas?-

-¿de qué?- cuestiono la Regina en su mejor pose de Rex.

-de aparentar incluso en esta especie de debate interno ser lo que no eres.- acuso la mujer con un tono casi burlón.

Regina simplemente suspiro ante esa parte de ella tan arrogante.

-es peor tratar de cometer un suicidio ¿no te parece?- la otra mujer se encogió de hombros sin prestar valor real a aquel hecho.

-tú has intentado morir tantas veces y ahora que estamos tan cerca me preocupa que solo pienses en Emma, esa mujer indecisa de cabellos de oro y ojos coloreados por un pintor en medio de un sueño erótico- protesto la mujer.

-así que tú también piensas que sus ojos son hermosos-

La femenina Regina hizo una mueca para luego tocar su sien con sus dedos desaprobando silenciosamente aquella afirmación.

-la única que esta confundida eres tú, no eres ni mujer ni hombre, eres una vil abominación de las circunstancias que conforman nuestra triste existencia, ni si quiera puedo culparte. - la señalo con la mano- en que mundo una mujer como Emma aceptaría estar contigo, estas a medio camino de todo, ¡toma una decisión de una maldita vez!-dio un golpe a la mesa con un puño cerrado, dando cierto dramatismo a su discurso.

-no puedo dejarla a su suerte-

-por los dioses esa chica nos sobrevivirá todos…-refuto con un gesto disgustado.

-eso no lo sabes y está embarazada- razono.

-de un tal Neal ¿no? -

-déjame-

-no quieres ver la realidad, no eres Rex, eres una mujer o lo que queda de ella…deja de luchar de una maldita vez, esta relación está condenada incluso antes de que comenzara, esa maldita boda no debió ni llevarse a término. - argumento con una mirada tan penetrante que los nervios invadieron a su acompañante.

-¡no estas cansada de que todas nuestras relaciones estén condenadas!- levanto la voz lo suficiente como para que su mayor jueza atendiera.

La Regina con el semblante más duro cambio de pronto para morderse el labio inferior como si sopesara aquellas palabras y el orden de las mismas.

-sabes que es verdad-continuo la Regina vestida de uniforme militar- Eduard era un amor prohibido, un hombre casado que casi podría haber sido mi padre por su edad y ahora Emma, ¿es que acaso no tengo derecho a…- fue interrumpida.

\- ¿a amar? -otra vez su rostro se volvió rígido inconforme con ese verbo. –¿amar a una mujer?, hemos hecho muchísimas cosas, pero la más condenable es esta y lo sabes…-

-porque los dioses pueden perdonar arrebatar la vida o torturar a otro y no pueden perdonar el amor…es el único de mis pecados que me hace sentir como si tuviera corazón. -

* * *

Bajo la superficie somos domados por nuestros propios prejuicios que nos impiden tomar decisiones acordes a nuestros sentimientos, quizás sea una manera más de ser sometido por una sociedad que jamás terminara de entender a todos.

En medio de aquella oscuridad aquel intruso tenía otra controversia muy ligada a los prejuicios, que muy probablemente le quitarían el sueño.

-Regina…Black- aquella revelación uniendo el nombre con el apellido, mostro claridad en aquel pasadizo ni las telarañas ni los bichos podían anular el sonido de aquella realidad, golpeando aquellas gruesas paredes que antaño fueron testigos mudos de escabrosos secretos.

Momentos antes de aquel descubrimiento fuera un hecho había sido testigo de la reacción de los más allegados del rey, Tomás estaba al borde de las lágrimas como si fuera su propio hijo fuera el que había sido herido, por unos momentos mientras abandonaba aquel lugar con el ánimo por los suelos, se permitió plantearse si él era consciente de que el rey era una mujer.

El conflicto de hacia al menos media hora volvía a su mente, tal vez como una forma de evadirse del nuevo descubrimiento.

-¡cómo es posible que nadie estuviera con el!- gritaba a los caballeros presentes, solo había cuatro de ellos, por suerte el rey fue lo bastante precavido como para mandar a llamar a Malcom cuando vio que las reuniones se estaban convirtiendo en bandos.

-el siguió a la reina…-justifico uno bajando la mirada en un tono completamente culpable.

-era su trabajo, ¡por los dioses! somos una desgracia, ¡la caballería maldita! - los gritos parecían más un sollozo.

Emma apareció poco después con una mirada perdida.

-no va a morir- aseguraba Emma.

\- ¿y si lo hace? -Tomas mordía su labio inferior como un niño conteniendo el llanto.

-es el jaguar negro no puede morir- decía uno de los caballeros, un joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo tono, su sonrisa ingenua solo hizo que Tomás pusiera los ojos en blanco ante tanta confianza en rumores.

-acabo con seis hombres él solo, no estaría así si no fuera por el veneno…- intervenía uno de ellos que estaba a espaldas de Emma.

-y por mi ¿verdad? - cuestiono Emma con las lágrimas inundando sus ojos.

-majestad, no ha dicho tal cosa- trato de consolar Tomás acercándose lentamente midiendo hasta donde podía llegar.

-es la verdad…-

Reunidos con ellos, pero más alejados de aquella conversación, se encontraba David que tenía una herida en la frente de un golpe, miraba con recelo a Emmanuel quien de hecho había rescatado a él y a su esposa de la muerte, James por otro lado había sido salvado gracias a los guardias de Rex Black, cuando el rey del reino oscuro logro deshacerse de los seis individuos, busco a dos de sus caballeros para que cuidara del príncipe.

Los familiares de Emmanuel estaban atentos a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, los ataques hacia los monarcas habían sido perpetrados por varias zonas del castillo, Elsa estaba sentada observando aquel pasillo ella había sido protegida por su guardia, habían muerto tres de ellos quedándose únicamente con su comandante.

La vida parecía estar encadenada a una serie de actos que activan una posibilidad que muchas veces si pudiéramos ver los resultados con antelación, escogeríamos un camino distinto.

Por desgracia los actos son irreversibles, la maestra vida nos enseña que la letra con sangre entra, ¿es injusto? Sí, pero la justicia para ella está sobrevalorada.

* * *

 **Continuara…**


	38. No Cap 38

**Hola a todos, he recibido muchos rw de quejas, entiendo que se espere continuacion, pero no es adrede que tarde tanto, es mas dificil escribir de lo que parece y más si se va la inspiracion.**

 **mayeli85** efectivamente fuiste la primera, espero no te haya descubierto leyendo en el trabajo jaja, **.abadeer** aqui esta la conti, **Wajibruja** veremos que te parece este cap y las reacciones, **Jblack** pues las dudas siguen aunque creo te quedara un poco mas claro algunas por otro lado no me he tardado tanto por los rw sino porque tengo momentos de estancamientos a veces como ahora me tengo que obligar a escribir, **DragonWater** si efectivamente Regina tenia razon, no apostaria tanto a que emma no escucho nada, ahora veremos quien los ataco, **Dcromeror** jaja si te toco descargar gente, **Guest** como bien dices Regina esta aferrada a vivir, algo nuevo para ella, **kykyo-chan** jaja me alegro q ete guste tanto como para dejar de trabajar, **Guest** creo este cap te dejara confusa tambien XD, **Guest** espero te guste este cap, **Mjrbqueen** que rapida para leer si no esta mal el word son 400 paginas XD ya con estas, **Angy Etoile** ya sabras quienes estan implicados. **Guest** me alegro que te guste, **Guest** tratare de actualizar mas **seguido** pero cuando me bloqueo puf, Gue **st(jane)** porque perdida? me alegro que te gusten los giros, **15marday** ya veras como entraron en este cap, **li02** buena intuicion, me alegro que te gustara la forma de luchar de Regina me costo escribirla ya que se supone que salia herida y en caso de estar sola no tendria porque, XD y lo de ver a la regina de la serie es con imaginacion ajaja me agrada saber que la parte final de cada cap resulta interesante para muchos, **Guest** gracias, **jkto** como bien sabes me encantan tus comentarios asi que siempre acabo esperandolos XD,me ha gustado mucho tu analisis, efectivamente el veneno fue utilizado contra los personajes mas peligrosos y Rex/Regina es una de ellos, es definitivamente como dices una gran estrategia debilitar a todos los reinos de un solo golpe como en primer momento penso Rex que probablemente nunca habria ido al reinoo blanco sino fuera por que estaba Emma, como dices el giro de que sea Emma ayudaria a su relacion, comom bien has estado pensando podrian acabar con la familia de emma con una sola estocada pero esto es un secreto, jaja muy bueno lo de la red de inteligencia, a rex no le hacia falta penso mal desde el comienzo, aun queda tiempo para interrogatios, menos mal que te gusto la pelea de Regina, como siempre un placer, **Shiryuz** ya sabrassi se recupera Regina, **Guest** nunca dije que fuera Tomás quien escuchara, pero si es una posibilidad, **Natkane** ahora si me tarde XD pero conste que publique dos seguidos antes, nunca digas nunca y si que puede ser emma, no abandonare la historia pero si voy lentito, **Masha** I like to know that my story is read in other languages, thanks for continuing here and sorry for my lack of knowledge with English., **Guest** gracias por revisar cada dia si hay continuaciones, Tori tanto como 84 años tampoco XD, **Guest** en que decision? espero algo positivo XD que tengo cada cap que asusta, pues creo este cap te confudira mas, **Guest** gracias por seguirme a todos los anonimos, lalita no os olvido, **Guest** se que me he tardado y lo lamento.

* * *

 **Capítulo 38**

* * *

Mientras observaba por aquella ventana ignorando las protestas silenciosas de su versión más sofisticada, el pasado encontraba una pequeña fisura haciéndola viajar atrás, sin quererlo su memoria la llevaba a su padre.

Su héroe era sin lugar a dudas, su padre, el que era capaz de sonreír incluso cuando tenía tantos problemas que no lo dejaban ni dormir, aquel que le contaba cuentos a ella y a su hermano, el que trataba de una manera sutil de enseñarle el camino de un líder.

Aunque para desdicha de Regina, abandono el mundo de los vivos demasiado pronto, se fue tan rápido que ni si quiera dio tiempo a una despedida en condiciones y algunas veces sentía que esa perdida la había orillado a esa vida vacía, en momentos como ese sentía verdadero terror al imaginar lo que sentiría su padre si pudiese presenciar todas las vidas arrebatadas por la mano de la que un día fue su pequeña.

\- es veneno – dijo finalmente Regina saliendo de sus pensamientos más autodestructivos.

\- ¿a qué viene eso ahora? – apoyo su barbilla sobre su puño para observar los movimientos de su compañera.

-una vez, papa nos llevó a Rex y a mí a la cuna de águilas, antes de poder llegar al reino de espinas, hay un laberinto que en realidad es un gran rosal, sus rosas son negras…- suspiro antes de seguir. - papa, quería que viéramos aquellas hermosas rosas que servían en realidad como una frontera que dividía ambos reinos, sobre todo quería mostrar aquellas que tenía un color rojo intenso. – rasco su cabeza incomoda. – después de atravesar aquel lugar que parecía realmente tenebroso a nuestros ojos, cuando íbamos a tomar aquella rosa, papa nos impidió llegar, el rojo que teñía aquellos pétalos era sangre. – soltó el aliento lentamente. - el veneno de aquellas espinas, era increíblemente atrayente…-

-a dónde quieres llegar…- murmuro exasperada por una historia que evidentemente ya conocía.

-el veneno fueron ellos, lo sé, y si matan a Emma no podre…-

\- ¿vivir? -

Regina bufo ante tanta ironía de parte de sí misma, una voz invadió aquel lugar, podía escucharla en la lejanía.

-Regina responde-era la voz de su médico.

Aquel hombre sabía su realidad desde el comienzo, era uno de los afortunados de conocer su desdicha.

-¿volverás?- pregunto su versión más femenina.

Regina volvió a concentrar su mirada en la ventana tratando de ver si podía responder a su llamada, pero nada paso, en la lejanía pudo ver la figura de alguien que se iba acercando al castillo, era un hombre bien arreglado junto a un niño.

\- ¡papa! ¡Rex! - podrían pasar diez, veinte, los años que fueran y reconocería esas dos maneras de caminar tan particulares, pronto pudo ver que reían.

Una carcajada alejo su mirada de ellos, la otra Regina estaba con una mirada complacida.

-ve con ellos. - dijo la mujer tras el escritorio.

-pareces satisfecha. - dio la vuelta para enfrentar la mirada burlona de aquella belleza dormida.

-que puedo decir, piensa Regina, ¿es papa algo creado por ti o el indicio de que estas muriendo? - aquella pregunta atravesó su pecho con intención clara de despedazarlo.

De nuevo aquella voz perforo sus sentidos.

-no puede irse majestad… tiene que abrir los ojos…- la voz entrecortada del hombre la visitaba, pero no lograba el efecto deseado.

Hasta que esa voz, ese perfume, ese sentimiento la envolvió.

\- ¡déjeme entrar!- era Emma quien golpeaba la puerta con desesperación, había escuchado las explicaciones del médico que parecía abatido, Tomás estaba llorando, jamás pensó que alguien llorara así por un monarca pero ahí estaba él, como un padre que está a punto de perder a su hijo.

Los guardias que quedaban con vida de la guardia oscura se pusieron a cada lado de la puerta, esperando órdenes del médico que era quien tenía la última palabra de que se hacía con el cuerpo del monarca.

El medico abrió agotado la puerta dando una indicación a otro guardia oscuro que se acercara.

-falta poco para que amanezca, lleva así horas, he suministrado el antídoto que creo es el que necesita, no obstante si no responde, nadie podrá ver su cuerpo…eso la incluye a usted, reina Emma.- hizo una inclinación que a Emma le resulto ofensiva, antes de que nadie previniera esto un rodillazo de Emma hizo que el hombre callera al suelo, la rubia se acercaba al rey que estaba completamente cubierto por las mantas de cintura para abajo pero con una camisa blanca que cubría su torso, pudo ver su rostro sudado, su cabello, sus flecos parecían estar adheridos a su frente.

Cuando dio un paso más cerca, el medico que se recuperó rápidamente de su despiste la sostuvo por el brazo y lo mismo otro caballero que venían para detenerla.

-se han vuelto locos, ¡suelten inmediatamente a mi hija! - ordeno David sin entrar completamente a la habitación.

-¡solo obedecemos a nuestro rey!- el caballero apretó más el brazo de Emma para sacarla de la habitación.

-¡suélteme! ¡no puede morir así! - gritaba Emma tratando de zafarse del agarre al que era sometida.

Un suspiro hizo que todos los que estaban dentro de la habitación miraran al monarca.

-Malcom si le hace daño a mi esposa tendré que castigarlo- la voz de Rex Black fue pausada como si le costara adaptarse a ella de nuevo. –supo interpretar lo que le dije- dijo de nuevo sentándose lentamente no sin antes preocuparse por si estaba vestido.

-tuve que destrozarme el cerebro para entender que quería decir…- refunfuño el hombre con severidad, pero su sonrisa difumino su regañina tan rápido como el monarca se la devolvió.

-sé que Emma inspira llevarla a las mazmorras, no obstante, a pesar de ello, ambos deberían soltarla- dijo la morena con una sonrisa, cuando ambos hicieron eso, Regina volvió a hablar- quiero agua- pidió haciendo que ambos salieran disparados para conseguirla como si realmente fueran a ir a sacarla de un pozo, Regina puso los ojos en blanco, la rubia se había acercado solo para observarla más detenidamente, pronto los sollozos de alguien llamo la atención del rey. – Tomas por los dioses, séquese esos mocos que tenemos mucho que hacer, si es que me dan mi agua…- esto último lo dijo más alto para que los caballeros encargados de ellos salieran corriendo acompañado de un caballero de la guardia blanca.

Tomas se adentró en la habitación entre sollozos, moqueando como si hubiera perdido de repente unos treinta años, abrazo al rey que seguía sentado en la cama, el consejero farfullaba regaños ante la situación delicada que acaban de soportar.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se calmó y recupero la compostura poniendo una mirada culpable ante su debilidad, que rápidamente Regina aplaco con una mirada de agradecimiento.

Hacía años que Tomás había ocupado un lugar en su vida, había adquirido el puesto de un padre adoptivo, Regina nunca medito a fondo sobre ello, no hasta ahora, tal vez la forma en que la miraba o la manera en que sorbía por la nariz y trataba de secar todas sus lágrimas.

Era asombroso el hecho de que ese hombre había estado con ella por años, vivió con ella cuando murió Eduard, incluso aquella guerra civil que le quito lo poco que tenia de su antiguo yo.

La puerta sonó dando paso al médico de su guardia que traía una bandeja con un vaso y una jarra con agua.

Emma seguía ahí parada sin lograr reaccionar ante tanta interrupción, pero podía sentir la mirada penetrante del rey. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaban en medio de las atenciones que recibía el monarca de sus guardias para saber si se encontraba bien, después de beber agua de un solo trago, comenzó a levantarse, se informó luego de la situación actual sin dejar de mirar hacia Emma.

-mandad ahora mismo a la guardia a los aposentos de Cintia Herb- ordeno con un tono tan neutral que parecía no tener ninguna preocupación.

-¿piensa realmente que está implicada?- pregunto Malcom con un temple triste, para el rey no era un secreto que los Herb siempre habían tenido una reputación impoluta.

-¿el reino de espinas?- cuestiono ahora Emma acercándose tanto al rey como a sus guardias.

-el veneno era propio de esa región, de todas formas, quiero que busquéis en los cadáveres de los agresores. – Regina bajo la mirada a su pecho que se veía completamente mojado por el sudor en la tela, agradeció mentalmente que su médico hubiera tomado medidas para evitar posibles descuidos cubriendo su pecho. Cuando alzo la vista noto la mirada de Emma en ella, durante unos segundos se perdió en aquella mirada. –llamad a Elsa, hay que mandar a un número superior de caballeros. - miro hacia la puerta, perdiéndose en un recuerdo. - y no le hagáis daño a Cintia, la quiero entera.- alzo la mano hacia la puerta, rápidamente todos salieron a excepción de Emma.

Regina y Emma seguían separadas por una distancia que según la mente de la morena era "prudencial" era confuso como Emma parecía desesperada por su vida y ahora parecía distante, como si aquel pequeño desliz solo hubiese sido fruto del veneno.

-¿no das la bienvenida?- cuestiono la morena.

\- ¿a quién?- pregunto Emma con el tono más cargado de ironia que Regina le había escuchado.

-pues no sé, un rey fuerte y guapo que regresa del mundo de los muertos-

Una mueca de la rubia confundió aún más a Regina.

-¿Qué sucede Emma?- aquella preocupación tomo forma pero quedo en el aire, ante los golpes suaves en la puerta, Elsa entro a los aposentos del rey, notando aquella reunión cargada de tensión.

Elsa le sonrió, le dio un abrazo, parecía realmente alegre de saber que estaba viva o más bien vivo. Regina ahora estaba enojada "se alegra más Elsa de verme que Emma" pensó para si misma ante de que la puerta se cerrase, dejándolas de nuevo en la situación anterior.

-¿no me hablaras?- pregunto Regina cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Emma imito los movimiento de Rex Black arrugando en el proceso la frente.

-¿porque pareces molesta?-

-no estoy molesta, al fin y al cabo no somos nada ¿no? -

Regina suspiro ante aquel comentario hiriente.

-estamos casados, algo somos- contesto levantando una ceja.

-¿Por qué en caso de muerte no puedo acercarme a tu cuerpo?-

-es la costumbre. -

-mientes- la rubia dio dos pasos hacia Regina, que no pudo evitar apretar la mandíbula.

-no tengo porque-

-entonces quítate la camisa, demuéstrame que no hay nada que ocultar- el rey dio un paso atrás.

-no tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías, tu y yo vamos a mantenernos alejados no veo la razón para…- fue interrumpida por Emma.

-sabes… lo que más me gustaba de ti, es que no mentías, las cosas estaban claras entre nosotros, pero ahora- paro sus palabras- entiendo porque es mejor que no estemos juntos. - concluyo dándose la vuelta para alejarse, pero la mano del rey aferrada a su brazo impidió cualquier movimiento.

-las personas normales dan las gracias cuando se les salva la vida- dijo Rex con una mueca tan rígida que le dolía la cara.

-¡suéltame!- jalo su brazo zafándolo de aquel agarre, pero el acercamiento del rostro del monarca a su rostro hizo que Emma se apartara de aquel roce como si fuera a quemarla. –no más- prácticamente gruño aquellas palabras, aunque para Regina fueron escupitajos lanzados directamente hacia su ego.

-¿ahora rechazas mis besos?- Regina no podía creerlo, ¿cuánto había dormido?, ¿años?, ¿siglos?.

-mis razones tendré, ¿no te parece? -

-será que siempre has sido una histérica voluble y pretendes volverme loco. -

-o tal vez haya descubierto que todo tú es un fraude, que ocultas algo y no estoy dispuesta a más complicaciones en mi vida. –

El portazo no aviso, al sonar Regina no pudo evitar despertar de aquel bucle de asombro y tristeza en el que la habían dejado las palabras de Emma.

Lo único que podía hacer era vestirse, ponerse su armadura, preparase para todos los conflictos que se venían, olvidar el dolor que sentía en cada una de sus articulaciones y el enorme dolor de cabeza que se había agudizado con aquellos tratos de Emma.

El último golpe recibido además del veneno era Emma rechazándola, como si de un vulgar acosador se tratase, parecía que aquello era una aberración.

A qué hora de su inconciencia, los sentimientos de Emma habían cambiado, ¿era este el precio que le pedían los dioses por su despertar? ¿Qué Emma le huyera como si de la lepra se tratara?

Los sentimientos y pensamientos de Emma estaban aún peor que los de la propia Regina, al salir de la habitación del rey, ignoro las voces de sus padres ocultándose en una de las primeras habitaciones que encontró libre y que ya había sido revisada con antelación por varios guardias.

Emma apoyo su peso contra la puerta que estaba a su espalda, segundos después cerró la puerta con llave para dirigirse al sillón, ya que era la habitación que usaba su padre como despacho, tomo asiento detrás del escritorio que siempre ocupaba su progenitor y dejo que las lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos.

Las verdades a medias no dejan de ser medias mentiras, en el mejor de los casos, no afectaría a nuestra vida esas pequeñas cosas no dichas, sin embargo, en la vida real existe el efecto domino y por desgracia esas piezas encadenadas nos llevan a un lugar inevitable que nos hace entender, que las máscaras tarde o temprano se caen.

* * *

 **Continuara…**


	39. Honor Cap 39

**bueno viendo que me he pasado un poco para publicar y he tenido un poco mas de ganas y de inspiracion os dejo otro capitulo, que espero responda dudas o cree mas, nunca se sabe.**

* * *

 **Mayeli85** jaja se que tengo mas historias, tratare de ponerme con ellas, parcialmente emma esta frustrada por la mentira si pero no solo eso, **Dcromeror** si lo parece si XD, **lupitha95** aqui se te aclaran la duda, **Guest** como siempre me da gusto saber que a pesar de mi tardanza hay gente que me sigue tanto como para revisar si hay un cap nuevo, como dices Emma esta confusa y asutada, jaja y si Regina esta gafada, **Dragonwater** correcto emma sabe, jaja si que estarias pobre si y no solo en eso creo en este cap volveras a perder sobre la actitud de Regina hacia la respresentante de las "espinas" y si hay un dramoon de fondo que aun falta, **Guest** es una buena idea, de hecho la pense, sobre lo de elsa y Regina, **Wajibruja** no tan simple como veras en este cap, si como dices tambien trato de que Regina le dijera la verdad,porque Emma odia realmente la mentira mas que nada, prefier ela cruda verdad a que le docifiquen todo, gracias por esperar por los cap y no insultarme por tardar XD, **Jblack** Al menos ya estas mas tranquila, un poco rapido hacen el amor en tu cabeza jaja, **Jkto** que digo leer tus comentarios que son mas bien analisis me encanta, y si como dices si lo hiciera a como me diera el dia podrian salir cabos sueltos que luego me estarian mortificando, es curioso como ha cambiado tu vision de emma, paso de niña mimada a una persona que toma decisiones rapidamente y que se hacer cargo de las mismas, eso significa que para ti ha tenido un avance? y si Regina esta demasiado ocupada pensando en no acabar hecha polvo con esa relacion con emma, y si lo deEmma es que le llueven cosas por todos lados jaja es bueno ver que eres la unica que ha cambiado de bando parcialmente y ha entendido como esta Emma y como ha evolucionado. Admito que Tomás es mi debilidad, es un personaje que realmente cree sin querer, fue haciendose camino en la historia tanto que al final a muchas os gusta su intervencion, realmente quiere a Regina a pesar de todo, de su caracter que no es poco. **Guest** gracias por seguirme, **Kykyo-chan** emma trato pero Regina no solto nada, **Pola28** admito que al leer tu comentarios pase de la incredulidad a una sonrisa, XD de verdad que me has odiado? me gustaria saber que partes han hecho eso en ti jaja de veras jamas me habian dicho una cosa asi, entiendo que no leas historias en proceso porque suelen quedarse sin final (ME HA PASADO), **ReySwan** sí emma la trajo como quien dice, lo deemma lo resuelves en este cap o eso creo, me gusta mucho insinuar detalles de la historias, **genesis** aqui esta la conti, **Guest** como dices Regina va a tener que hacer algo y si Emma es muy radical en algunas cosas, **Guest** jaja ya te has desperado porque confiense?, xHo me alegro que la hayas extrañado.

* * *

 **Capítulo 39**

* * *

La fe, esa palabra inventada que solamente narra una historia que en el fondo no es más que un cuento, escrito por los poderosos para manipular a las masas.

Lo curioso de esa manipulación es cuando esos mismos pesos pesados se quedan atrapados en una creencia que antaño fue solo un invento, una invención sin ninguna base, la imaginación perniciosa de un personaje olvidado que se mantiene viva a lo largo de milenios.

Mientras su mundo se derrumbaba en todo su esplendor, Emma seguía haciendo oídos sordos a la petición de su padre para que abriera la puerta.

Curiosamente siempre era él, quien aparecía cuando necesitaba desahogarse, aquel que jamás la comprendía, quien siempre ponía esa mirada triste al no poder hacerlo, al contrario que su madre que siempre le permitía sus caprichos o incluso los entendía.

Los cuatro infiernos se estaban desarrollando a su alrededor, recordaba aquel cuento que para ella siempre fue motivo de mofa, ahora parecía cobrar poder, su corazón le hacía pensar que podría partirse, sentía una enorme decepción de sí misma, de creer en esas cuatro posibilidades de castigo.

Según la fe en los cuatro dioses; Fuego, Aire, Agua y Viento, tenían sus propias contrapartes de castigos y los desviados acababan en ellos, ahora formaba parte de esa minoría, no sabía cómo sentirse, jamás le diría a nadie a quien amar, pero era muy diferente estar en esa situación en donde ya no hay vuelta atrás.

¿Debía aceptarlo? Además de estar embarazada, casarse por compromiso, agregar a esto los intentos de homicidios que jamás pensó que podría ocurrir en su casa, esa misma casa que estaba siendo amenazada con una guerra, tenía que sumarle ahora que Rex no era real, que todo en él era una fantasía.

Su padre entro por un pasadizo, que por cierto Emma no sabía que existía, apareció lleno de polvo, tosió sin parar.

-si salimos vivos de esto, prometo que limpiare ese mugroso pasadizo yo mismo- dijo cerrando tras él una pared de ladrillos.

-no sabía que supieras limpiar- contesto Emma quien levanto la vista llorosa.

-todo en esta vida puede aprenderse-su padre tomo asiento frente a Emma, como si ese no fuera su escritorio en aquel momento. - ¿Por qué te has encerrado y más importante aún porque lloras? - se acarició el puente de la nariz como solía hacer cuando estaba en una situación que le agobiaba, era gracioso como solo lo había visto hacerlo cuando la veía llorar a ella o a su madre.

-¿te parece poco lo que está pasando?- Emma seco sus lágrimas parcialmente para hablar.

-¿lloras por eso o por algo más?- Emma hizo un movimiento con sus labios.- sí fuera solo la preocupación por esta guerra lo habrías hecho antes y tú nunca has sido de lagrimeo fácil- se aclaró la voz como si le avergonzara decir todo aquello.

-es posible que acabemos todos muertos- suspiro cubriendo su rostro con sus manos- para rematar no sé qué debo sentir con Rex…-

-Emma- el hombre más mayor soltó poco a poco aire. – me gusta más Rex que el otro- hizo un encogimiento de hombros.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa ante las palabras de su padre.

-como que lo elegiste tu no yo- bromeo Emma pues por primera vez no era un reproche.

David sonrió.

-de eso si soy muy culpable-

-me gusta- admitió la rubia con el rostro compungido.

-¿y eso es malo?- cuestiono su padre que se puso en pie.

-¿y si no es como debería ser?, ¿y si en el fondo esto que siento solo nos llevara al fracaso? … oculta demasiadas cosas- se mordió su labio inferior como cuando era niña.

-¿desde cuándo te ha importado fracasar?- fue hacia uno de los libreros acariciando la solapa de los libros que se iban tropezando con sus dedos.- Es cierto que tú y yo somos muy diferentes, yo acepto mi deber, sea bueno o malo, tu por el contrario eres demasiado rebelde para afrontar una imposición…aun me sorprende que te casaras...-

-lo hice por ti y por él bebe- confeso mirando fijamente hacia su padre que asentía.

-sabes, aun pienso que hice lo correcto, para ti muy probablemente fui un mal padre, tu madre me acusa de ello constantemente, pero es lo que a mí me enseñaron Emma, últimamente me he cuestionado mucho lo que he aprendido…-saco un libro- cuando me case con tu madre, lo hice para unir los territorios del reino blanco que quedaron un poco diseminados, tu madre es mi prima- era la primera vez que su padre contaba ese capítulo de la historia o al menos era la primera vez que Emma lo escuchaba.- ella no me amaba y aun hoy dudo que lo haga-

-papa no digas eso, ella te quiere-

Una carcajada sin vida surgió de los más profundo del hombre al que siempre había visto como un ejemplo de compostura.

-me lo he repetido durante casi veinte años, lo realmente triste es que siempre fui demasiado serio, todo el tiempo haciendo lo que me habían enseñado desde mi infancia, creía y aun hoy creo que hay sacrificios que se deben hacer por la familia. – abrió el robusto libro por la mitad. - Rex tiene un brillo en los ojos cuando te mira y creo que tú también lo tienes, no sé qué haya pasado, pero todos ocultamos secretos.

\- ¿tú los tienes? -

Una sonrisa surgió antes de sus palabras.

\- ¿qué clase de padre lo admitiría? -

\- ¿uno honesto? - poco a poco las lágrimas se fueron calmando con aquella conversación.

\- ¿existen las personas completamente honestas? - Emma arrugo su nariz.-siempre has odiado los grises.-

-ni si quiera es bonito-

-no tiene por qué serlo-

Emma se puso en pie.

-supongo que tenemos que estar presentes en los interrogatorios-

-no sé porque siempre me dices lo que debería decir tu hermano- hizo una mueca con los labios.

-imagino que está asustado-

-lo está-

* * *

En otra ala del castillo Rex Black había dejado guardias en la entrada de la habitación de la representante del reino de espinas, la mujer estaba de pie en medio del cuarto, cuando noto la intromisión al ver como uno de los caballeros de espinas caía cual saco sobre el duro suelo.

Sus ojos denotaron miedo y Rex no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo leve en su pecho, quizás fuera por la herida o por como entraba la luz iluminando la habitación, en el fondo sabía que esas escusas que se decía eran simples falacias disfrazadas, tenía una deuda con ella y en su mundo o al menos en el que le había enseñado su padre, ese tipo de compromisos se pagan, para su padre se tenía que pagar con algo de igual valor.

Le debía la vida, se quedó frente a la anciana que también desvió su vista a Elsa quien llevaba tras sí a su guardia personal que había aumentado después del ataque al igual que la de Rex en breve, cuando pudieran acortar la distancia que había entre el palacio y la entrada del reino.

-supongo por tus ojos Cin, que ya sabes el motivo de esta visita- movió su mano señalando la pequeña mesa redonda para el té que usaban en el reino blanco para las habitaciones de algunos invitados.

La anciana asintió sin mirar hacia Rex que era quien había roto el silencio.

-hacía muchos años que no me decían así. –tomo asiento lentamente cuidando no arrugarse su vestido como si realmente importara.

-mi padre- explico rápidamente Regina, aunque no fuera necesario al ver poco después una sonrisa en la anciana. -Elsa me gustaría pedirte que interrogaras a los miembros de la guardia que han sobrevivido al ataque de los otros monarcas y por supuesto al comandante de la guardia de espinas- noto en los ojos azules de Elsa algo parecido a la sorpresa, entendió el mensaje y se retiró.

-te dejare dos de mis guardias fuera, junto a tus hombres-

Poco después abandono la estancia, el ruido de la puerta parecía el eco de una voz perdida en el tiempo, a veces era mejor escaparse en aquellas roturas de la realidad que a algunos nos permite creer que existe alguna parada, una que ayude a coger impulso.

la puerta volvió a abrirse cuando un caballero oscuro pregunto si necesitaba algo, Regina pidió una botella de vino y dos copas, sirvió las copas sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Cintia, que parecía ensimismada en aquel líquido.

-por lo que he escuchado de usted, majestad, me esperaba un trato menos diplomático- murmuro la mujer antes de sostener la copa.

-si fuera otra persona, probablemente estaría cortándole alguna parte del cuerpo esperando respuestas. -

-¿Cómo lo supo?- se llevó la copa a los labios.

-el olor del veneno-

Una carcajada abandono a la anciana.

-ese estúpido, siempre ha sido tan egocéntrico- puso los ojos en blanco mientras degustaba el sabor del buen vino.

-el rey de espinas siempre ha pensado más con su entrepierna, no es novedad- comento Regina que también bebió.

-hasta recuerdas el vino que me gusta-

\- salvaste a mi hermana de ser arrollada por un carruaje y ese día solo pediste vino. -

-el destino tiende a mofarse de mi- protesto la anciana con un semblante más serio.

-me encantaría recordar mi niñez, pero necesito respuestas Cin y prefiero no tener que usar la violencia, si colaboras te dejare con vida. –

Nuevamente la risa sonora de la mujer hizo acto de presencia dejando descolocada a Regina.

-¿así que piensas pagar una vida por otra?

-mi padre no me perdonaría, tengo que hacer al menos el intento -

-te contare lo que sé, aunque realmente soy solo una anciana a la que han usado como cebo-

-Cin ¿Qué quieres a cambio? -

-lo que vienes a ofrecerme, una vida-

Regina asintió, espero que Cintia Herb comenzara a colocar las piezas de un puzzle que sabía que la llevaría a una guerra, una guerra que no quería librar pero que se vería obligada a hacerlo.

Jamás sospecho que la vida que querría la anciana no sería la suya propia, por su cabeza no paso la posibilidad de que, para aquella dulce mujer, respirar ya no fuera suficiente motivo para seguir en esa tierra.

Las deudas de vida en los mundos como el de Regina son importantes, mucho más que un apellido incluso más que el poder, pues este tiene el tiempo contado, el honor es algo que se inculca a los hijos, se vive de esa palabra como si fuera la joya de una corona, Black no era solo un apellido era una historia, su historia.

Y en nombre de esa historia debía cumplir con ese pago, fuese la vida de quien fuese, había que cumplir con ello, formaba parte del equilibrio.

Su padre tenía esa visión un tanto mística, pecaba de utópica su forma de pensar, como si pretendiese una justicia y hubiera olvidado en algún punto de su existencia, que esa justicia era ciega.

Mientras observaba a aquella mujer que un día le salvo la vida, sentía las palabras de su padre llegar a sus oídos "pueden quitarme la vida, incluso mi corona pero jamás me quitaran mi nombre", aun pensaba mucho en él, como si jamás la hubiera traicionado con aquella amiga de manto negro que en pesadillas la acechaba como un vil carroñero.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **pd: seguramente a algunas de mis lectoras no le gustara mi lentitud en la historia, pero simplemento esto no va solo de SQ creo hay muy buenos fic que van de romance por estos lares, este siento decir que va a mi ritmo y yo ya tengo el argumento en la cabeza, incluso tengo el final XD pero los cap siguientes surgen poco a poco. Así que entendere a las que abandonen, muchas gracias a las que comentan, animan mucho a escribir aunque parezca mentira.**


	40. Amanecer sangriento Cap 40

**Hola a todas/os he tenido inspiracion para otro cap, asi cuando me llegue el paron podre respaldarme en la protitud de estos cap XD, gracias por los comentarios, como siempre ellos tambien ayudan no solo de animo sino a mejorar. Por cierto a los que ponen comentarios como invitado no sean malitos, pongan algun nick al final del mensaje que sino no se a cual me dirijo (como veis suelo dejar agradecimientos a los rw o contestaciones).**

* * *

 **mayeli85** como siempre la primera, pues muchas gracias por seguirme, no me rindo solo me preocupa a veces jaja. **Lupitha95** me alegro que te guste el ritmo de la historia por fin alguien! XD, **aquarius7** malvada tanto parecio para salir del paso el 37? pues si pretendo que exista una trama principal que no necesariamente deba estar ligada a las principales no se si lo logre, Guest ( **Jane** ) sabes lo peor? que si que estado pensando en hacerla libro, aunque si tendre que ponerme a revisar capitulo por capiutlo cada errata que no son pocos, pero a lo mejor cuando la acabe, me animo a publicarla como libro en amazon, un mes y ver si se logra... al menos el intento, me alegra tener una fanque me mete la duda en la cabeza XD, lo cierto es que el fic tengo tantas tramas abiertas que si podria hacer perfectamente libros entralazados, sí el padre de Emma queria que se viera un poco mas de su personaje porque muchas lo odiaron y tampoco saben la historia que hay detras de el, creo hacia falta que se desnudara metaforicamente hablando, **Guest** jaja si todo se hiciera como uno aconseja seguro la vida seria mas sencilla, pero por desgracia siempre nos cuesta abrirnos a los demas, gracias por seguir leyendome y si como dices la reaccion de emma es logica, **DragonWater** desde luego menos mal que el capital sigue seguro jaja me alegra que te emocione los cap de conti, **dcromeror** pues esta vez sabras que quiere cintia, me alegra que sigas aqui, **Kykyo-chan** me alegra siempre verte por estos lares y que sigas al tanto de lo que sucede, **Guest** gracias por no dejarla **Guest** seguir sigo XD, **Guest** es bueno ver que algunos/as si notan la evolucion de los personajes, yque vena otro lado de David que no tiene porque ser el malo, simplemente un hombre educado de cierta manera. **15marday** pues si la inspiracion va y viene como todo, y lo de cintia lo sabras pronto, jaja no prometo que haya sexo duro y sin miramientos, pero intentare si es que llegan a concretar (lo se soy malaaa) poner un poco mas, aunque no lo cres si que es mas dificil escribir sobre unicornios y arcoiris par ami ajja, **ReySwan** no se porque creo lo que pase con emma ahora no lo esperaras, no es reina de espinas recuerda, que es una simple representante aunque si es miembro de una buena familia, este cap explica un poco, **Whitewarrior70** ya te digo hemos estado las dos k.o. y si como dices tu siempre me lo has dicho en los comentarios, que es mi historia y la haga como quiera yo, algo que te agradezco mucho, espero las intrigas te vayan gustando, **Alunai** jaja el final me temo queda muy lejos o al menos a mis ojos siempre acabo en otra cosa mas en la historia, **Wajibruja** que bien que te resulte emocionante y espero te gusten mas personajes que los evidentes, y si vas en buen camino, **jkto** no se porque lo de juego de tronos (eso es otro nivel,uff juego de tronos es una maravilla, soy una fan) capaz y si que haya algun homenje inconsciente, como bien has analizado DAVID se abre en el cap anterior, esto lo hice adrede, porque daba la impresion que David era el tercero en discordia el "malo" que merecia que lo engañaran, y desde mi punto de vista el no es el villano de su familia simplemente una victima de las circunstancias (espero esto se haya notado) la fortaleza de david como bien has analizado es una fuerza serena, es la constancia. jajaja tanto como dormir pero si Rex es de manos ligeras, aunque Cintia es otro tema a sus ojos, y como dices una deuda es una deuda para Regina sera un compromiso emocional y mas por las enseñazas de su padre, como bien has analizado hay muchas historias no solo SQ sino en general, en un principio la historia de "la marcara del rey" iba a ser mucho mas corta, pero me negue a ver la historia desde un punto de vista de puro romance, necesitaba un conflicto y mas personajes que resaltaran ademas de las protagonistas, en este caso sabemos quienes son las protagonistas pero imaginemos por un momento que no la hubiera catalogado como SwanQueen podria algun personaje sobrevivir por si mismo?, esa fue las cuestiones que me planteo aun ahora, me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el cap, jaja porque te quedaras con los detalles? como sabias que por algo buscaba en la biblioteca?, como bien dices emma tiene un gran dilema con la mentira, sí los tintes de padre a amigo fue muy lento pero estaba ahi. Como siempre un placer leer tu analisis, admito que lo disfruto incluso cuando no estamos de acuerdo jaja. **KaruBlackbird** si la paciencia toca, yo voy lento pero voy, gracias por seguir la historia y espero verte por aqui comentando en algun cap que te guste, **cali** jaja ese presentimiento me paso con una serie y termino fatal, como odio esos presentimientos, **Genesis** gracias por seeguir, **Runcantrun** joer que tiempo sn leerte ya pensaba que me habias olvidado, al menos tuvistes maraton eh?. tal vez la escenas que nombras me falte ordenarlas o era mucho que asimilar? jaja parece que me leiste la mente con lo de Elsa, gracias por seguir aqui, **Guest** gracias por amarla y espero que sigas pendiente.

* * *

 **Capítulo 40**

* * *

Incontables obras han sido inspiradas en una simple palabra, familia, solo mencionarla ejerce un poder único e inimitable en aquellos oyentes de la misma, somos capaces de todo por ella, podríamos llegar al límite de lo sano, si eso salvara esa diminuta palabra que esconde en su interior la inmensidad de un sentimiento genuino.

Y allí en medio de aquella habitación mientras la botella llegaba a su fin y otra la **relevaba** de su labor, un nombre, un pequeño nombre que a oídos de Regina no era más que eso, lo significaba todo para aquella mujer.

-Mat Herb, esa es la vida que quiero proteger. - la anciana miro hacia la ventana que empezaba a ser testigo del amanecer.

-me sorprendes Cintia, jamás he oído hablar de él, y con franqueza pensé que querrías salvar al monarca que te ha llevado a la muerte. -

-por curiosidad ¿porque piensa que lo querría salvar? -

-por el honor de tu apellido, que ha sido fiel a la causa del reino de Espinas sea cual sea y porque es tu bastardo ¿o me equivoco? -

La anciana se removió en su asiento como si la hubiera envenado.

-como lo…- su pregunta murió en sus labios.

-mi padre insinuó su sospecha en su diario, aunque ahora lo he confirmado. -

-supongo que los secretos encuentran la manera de salir de las cuevas donde creemos estarán bien protegidos. - dijo con cierto desasosiego. – aunque bastardo es una palabra demasiado fuerte a mis oídos. -

-la verdad es así de contundente. -

-supongo que el hecho de que mi propio hijo me mande a la muerte debe ser algo inadmisible para un Black ¿verdad? -

-no imagina cuanto-

-¡oh! claro que puedo, ha protegido a su madre en incontables ocasiones o al menos eso se cuenta. -

-rumores-

-no lo creo…- añadió con comprensión. -lo he cuidado durante treinta y siete años, incluso cuando cometía barbaries, creo por todas esas cosas he envejecido prematuramente- su tono pretendía animar lo que para ella era una terrible verdad. - llegue a mi limite cuando llevo a mi hija menor a la muerte…- dijo por primera vez en alto.

-lo lamento- dijo Regina moviendo la botella tratando de sacar un líquido ya inexistente.

-más yo, Mat es mi nieto, lo único que me queda de mi hija, ella no soporto la última ley del rey sobre el matrimonio. -

\- ¡oh! Te refieres a "el rey puede tomar el primer día de la pareja casada para comprobar la pureza de la doncella"- hizo una mueca despectiva ante la cita que se le había quedado grabada en la memoria.

-veo que leéis las normativas de los otros reinos. - asintió antes de que un caballero oscuro llevara otra botella dejándola en la mesa y desapareciendo con la vacía en su mano izquierda.

-un buen rey, necesita información pues es la única manera de mantener el poder. -

-tu padre era muy sabio. - movió la cabeza al recordar esa misma frase del anterior monarca oscuro.

-y murió como todos los sabios y las buenas personas, como probablemente le seguirá usted- el semblante triste del joven monarca solo logro provocar ternura en la anciana.

-hasta podría llegar a pensar que lamentara mi muerte. -

-como diría mi padre: "una vida es una vida." -

-la vida es efímera, y a mi edad se es más consciente de ello. -

-bueno ahora que me has dicho todo lo que sabe, debo confesar que había aplicado esto- un frasco se colocó sobre la mesa, era casi transparente.

-¿veneno?- la negativa de la cabeza del rey logro confundir a la mujer- es imposible, ¿un frasco de veritas? – un suave sí llego a sus oídos.- pensé que ya no era posible crearlo.-

-un secreto de familia me temo, pero muy complicado de elaborar, tanto que los tengo contados con los dedos de una mano, hacerlos lleva prácticamente medio año. -

-¿no confiaba en que dijera la verdad?-

-su palabra aun en esta situación significa algo, pero no lo suficiente como para ir contra su sangre por un insignificante interrogatorio que carece de tortura y tenía dudas como bien comprobaste hace apenas unos minutos. –

-supongo que eso explica tanto desliz tan poco propio de mi.-

-¿porque salvar a su nieto?, no tiene por qué estar en peligro. -

-el rey lo llevo a un orfanato o al menos eso me conto, dejo a mi nieto en un orfanato…- estaba demasiado afligida para salir de ese bucle.

-¿cómo lo encontrare entonces?-

-perdió un ojo-

-bueno eso ayuda un poco, pero hay muchos orfanatos, ¿porque tanta insistencia en ello? -

-el rey lo hizo desaparecer, lo he buscado por cuatro años y no he tenido suerte, me ha manipulado con ello para ejercer de representante en esta reunión, desde ese momento supe que algo no iba bien. -

-¿sabe que si todo sigue como hasta ahora, morirá toda la familia real que está en el trono en la actualidad verdad?-

-sí y es por eso mi petición. -

-así que ella también era hija del rey.- una sonrisa ilumino la cara de Regina una mueca de los labios de la mujer más mayor fue su respuesta.- ¿tienes el reconocimiento de paternidad del viejo?- la anciana evito la pregunta.- ¿así que tu hijo está tratando de deshacerse de la competencia?-

-no lo creo, se encapricho con su hermana, aunque no sabía su parentesco, antes de verme obligada a contarlo, mi hija huyo. –

-tu hijo mayor está a cargo del ejercito ¿verdad? - la anciana asintió.

Así fue concluyendo aquel interrogatorio, pronto escolto a la mujer a los calabozos, lo había preparado para ella, aunque la celda no era peor que la de sus mazmorras tampoco es que fuera una estancia de lujo.

Lo que nunca conto Cintia fue el motivo para la huida de su hija, ni el por qué su tono de voz denotaba resentimiento, su hijo, al que había mimado, al que intercambio por uno de los tantos bebes muertos de la reina, había intentado violar a su sangre, una parte de ella se culpaba pues una madre debería ver esos detalles que van avisando de que algo no va bien.

Su romance con el anterior rey, había sido más un trámite o al menos así lo sintió al comienzo, la habían casado con un hombre que a penas la miraba, un noble con serios problemas para comunicarse, acabo así en una relación extraña, hubo momentos en los que realmente pensó que habían hecho alguna especie de pacto, en donde solo la tocaba el monarca.

Pronto empezó a sentirse usada pero lo cierto era, que el padre de sus tres hijos era con ella realmente encantador, aunque la agobiaba el hecho de saber que eran fruto del adulterio. En aquella época nunca imagino que podría llegar a amarlo, la vida da unas vueltas tan rápidas que cuando el rey le confeso con lágrimas en los ojos que no podía con más herederos muertos acabo por darle al heredero que tanto deseaba.

Siguió su vida mientras lo veía crecer desde la sombra y lo que veía le aterraba, muchas veces se preguntó si alguien tan mezquino podría tener algún vínculo con ella y el antiguo rey.

Mientras Cintia se planteaba aquel dilema de lo que realmente la había situado en ese lugar, la familia, Regina fue arrastra en aquel lugar, pues pudo escuchar gritos desde el interior de las mazmorras, se sintió atraída como una polilla hacia la luz, eran susurros afligidos.

Regina alzo la vista despidiéndose con un gesto de Cintia, se adentró en aquella prisión siguiendo aquel quejido para luego escuchar voces en plena discusión, reconoció rápidamente la voz de Emma.

* * *

En los más profundos de las mazmorras, momentos antes de esa discusión en la que Regina pudo distinguir perfectamente la voz de Emma, Elsa protagonizaba su propia historia, una en la las respuestas son dadas porque no existe otra opción. En medio del calabozo ordeno que pusieran de rodillas al prisionero acusado por traición, con las piernas completamente juntas y amarradas, un brazo igual pegado a su cuerpo, coloco justo delante del hombre una mesa muy pesada de madera a excepción de las patas que eran de hierro. Los caballeros helados fijaron con clavos las patas al suelo, esto lo usaban en la nieve para acampar en ciertas zonas.

Los caballeros extendieron el brazo del hombre, quien sonreía ante la mirada de Elsa, una mujer realmente hermosa o al menos eso se permitió pensar el prisionero.

-las mujeres no deberían interrogar a los prisioneros, al menos no de esta forma - dijo con media sonrisa ante el gesto asqueado de su captora.

-hay tantas cosas que no deberíamos hacer las mujeres- comento Elsa.- ¿Conoce los métodos de tortura de mi padre?- el hombre que debía unos veinte tantos años, negó con la cabeza. –es una pena, pero eso explica su estado de ánimo…verá mi padre era un hombre muy culto entendía la relación de cuerpo y mente como nadie, decía que somos capaces de aguantar mucho más dolor del que creemos, algo que comprobé a lo largo de mi infancia- seguía observando al hombre.

-¿no me ira a contar sus traumas infantiles?- el traidor comenzó a reírse sin parar.

A pesar de ello Elsa continuo con su narración.

-cuando encontraba a alguien, digamos reacio a su política, mi padre iba a la casa del pobre desgraciado. – la risa ceso- lo llevaba a los bosques blancos, donde nadie podría escuchar sus gritos, colocaba una mesa similar a esta para prepararlo-

-¿preparar para qué?-

-para desprender la piel de la carne-

Tan rápido como esa frase abandono a su dueña un cuchillo muy grueso atravesó la superficie anterior del ante brazo. Elsa era engañosamente fuerte o la viva imagen de la experiencia, pues la mesa fue traspasada con parte de ese cuchillo.

-incrustadlo hasta el mango- ordeno a sus caballeros que rápidamente usaron el martillo que habían utilizado anteriormente ignorando los quejidos del hombre que tan rápido como alzo la voz, guardo silencio para así mantener a buen recaudo lo que sabía. -hablaras, no ahora pero pronto- continuo Elsa, que pronto clavo otro cuchillo en la mano del hombre esta vez con la precisión necesaria para que quedara inmóvil. –cuando termines de blasfemar contra mis muertos y amenazarme con alguna basura masculina, cantaras para mí, la pregunta es ¿antes o después de desmayarte? -

una hora después Emma interrumpió el interrogatorio, que fue de hecho las voces que había escuchado Regina mientras dejaba a Cintia en su celda.

-¿se ha vuelto loca?, no puede seguir despellejando a un hombre-Se pronunció Emma observando al traidor en cuestión que estaba en el interior de la celda junto a Elsa y dos caballeros de su reino.

Emma se aferraba a los barrotes, tratando de calmar sus nauseas al ver la mano y el brazo del hombre completamente al descubierto. Su padre estaba pálido ante aquella visión, tanto que parecía haber ganado unos años ante tanta crueldad.

-son mis prisioneros, y los tratare como tal- una mueca de Emma fue suficiente para ella- deja de creer en utopías princesa, no se puede mantener un reino sin sangre. - ante esas palabras el otro prisionero de la estancia contigua contenía las lágrimas imaginando su destino.

-hay muchas formas de conseguir que una persona hable, ¡no es necesario despellejarlo vivo! -

\- ¡todo lo que diga sin sufrir será mentira! -

\- ¡y eso justifica que uses el buen nombre de mi familia para esta masacre! -

Elsa se giró muy rápido para clavar un cuchillo más en la zona ya afectada del brazo del hombre que rápidamente despertó de su desvanecimiento.

-no es tu apellido el que recordaran con esto, ¡es el mío! - la mirada agresiva de Elsa solo pudo acrecentar las náuseas de Emma. –que sabrá una niña mimada, a la que le han vendado los ojos tanto tiempo que ahora no puede observar el mundo real- dijo señalando al hombre que tenía la mirada perdida.

-si esta es la realidad no sé qué nos diferencia de nuestros atacantes-

-dile eso a la familia de Agust fire, el viejo murió como un perro mientras el veneno hacia efecto y lo hacía delirar. -

La disputa fue interrumpida por Rex, que rápidamente entendió lo sucedido, Emma se giró hacia él, sus miradas se conectaron, la rubia volvió desviar su vista para mirar a los ojos más fríos que había visto jamás.

-¿ha dicho algo?- pregunto Rex ignorando la discusión que había escuchado parcialmente.

-sí- un simple monosílabo de parte de Elsa que logro el asentimiento de Rex.

¿La traición nos convierte en salvajes o siempre lo hemos sido? ¿hay espacio para la razón en un mundo donde está suele perecer?. Dejamos de ver esa línea que dividía el bien y el mal, tomamos el camino que nos facilite sobrevivir, aunque este vaya contra todo lo que nos han enseñado o contra nosotros mismos.

Para personas como Emma el fin no justificaba los medios, sin embargo, para Elsa casi cualquier acto justificaba llegar a la meta, no importaba quien cayera en el camino si eso salvaba su reinado.

Salvar su reino era el fin último de su existencia, sin ese cometido la vida de Elsa carecía de sentido, quizás todo era culpa de su padre, quizás heredo su mala sangre, tantos quizás que Elsa hacía mucho tiempo que dejo de cuestionarse sus métodos.

Regina estaba tranquila como si nada sucediera ante sus ojos, ya estaba acostumbrada a aquellas torturas que quitan un poco de humanidad a quien las ocasiona, tiempo atrás fue ella quien las cometió, podía entender cada palabra de Elsa y una parte de sí misma, sintió miedo, miedo al verse reflejada en otra persona, miedo de ver lo peor de uno mismo.

Porque cuando ves lo peor de tu persona, entiendes que no eres inocente, que llevas a tus espaldas el duro peso de la culpa. Somos lo que hacemos y esta realidad la avergonzó lo suficiente como para durante unos pequeños segundos desviar la mirada.

El amanecer había teñido el cielo de sangre o al menos eso se autorizó a pensar Regina durante su pequeño momento de debilidad, el siguiente día no traería una mejoría a su existencia, probablemente la transformaría en un monstruo, un ser aún más difícil de amar.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **pd: tengo muchas dudas sobre este capitulo queria mostrar a Elsa como un personaje dificil, espero haberlo logrado, como siempre esperare vuestros comentarios y quejas.**


	41. Nieve Rubí Cap 41

**Hola a todos/as aviso que en este cap no saldra Regina ni Emma, asi que entendere los que no tengan interes XD, os aviso porque muchos os desesperais y lo entiendo, pero es que hay mas personajes que me interesan ademas de los evidentes, asi que quien no quiera saber de "elsa y ana" este cap ira sobre ellas.**

 **pd: recuerden poner un nick de referencia a los que comentan como invitado para poder citaros en los agradecimientos, muchas gracias a los que estais leyendo y los que comentais, dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

* * *

 **Daddy Blackburn** jaja entiendo que shipees a Elsa y Regina, yo muy en el fondo lo hago, tienen una historia similar parciarlmente, aunque la de elsa en este capitulo descubrirar algo muy oscuro, y como bien has notado en el capitulo anterior, Regina puede entender a Elsa, puede incluso sentirse identificada porque ha hecho cosas similares, porque la vida le ha dado palos muy parecidos, y si has entendido bien como se siente Regina.

 **aquarius7** me alegro que te gustara Elsa y si el fin es que Elsa fuera fuerte incluso cruel, me alegro que te gustara y gracias por seguir aqui, **Guest(Cauri)** admito que comparto tu debilidad por los personajes oscuros y fuertes, me encanta escribirlos es casi un desafio, hace al protagonista bueno, es muy facil hacerlo con cierta oscuridad es mas complicado. **Lalita** si Elsa llega a ser macabra y puede ser mucho peor, incluso que Regina, y si yo tambien espero lo mismo, **Mayeli85** como digo pongo el fisico de los personajes unicamente, realmente quiero que sean independientes, y puedan sorprender espero lo logre, **Guest(Dore)** bueno como bien dices Elsa tiene razones para ser como es, puede que este errada pero para eso fue criada, y como dices ella considera que un reino se mantiene con sangre y hasta cierto punto es cierto, hay mas mujeres gobernando reinos pero es algo que no se ha mantenido en el tiempo pero si con una guerra encamino los ideales mueren muy rapido, **Angy Etoile** gracias por considerarme "lo mas" XD espero siga siendolo despues de este cap, **DragonWater** gracias por ser mi fan, y como dices Emma no ha vivido lo que le espera, y no sabe lo que es la guerra ni el miedo que ella implica, **Dcromeror** correcto la crianza de Emma fue muy distinta a lo de las otras dos, bien por sus padres o por las circunstancias, **Wajibruja** xD reina de hielo? buen punto, me ha gustado tu opinion, efectivamente las utopias son bonitas pero aplicables? somos animales y los animales tienden de una manera u otra a la violencia, lo que es hasta cierto punto aterrador. **li02** jaja gracias por ser una posible compradora, ojala algun dia llegue a ello, gracias por seguirme, **Guest(Jane)** si que logras tentarme con lo hacerlo libro, gracias por leerme y considerar mi posible talento para la escritura. **Lupitha95** gracias por seguir la historia, **Reyswan** no esta mal, de hecho el capitulo anterior prueba muchos las aguas, lo hice pensando en dos puntos de vista diferente para llegar a un mismo fin, y como dices Emma tiene buen corazon pero lo tiene complicado en este mundo, **15marday** como bien dices en la guerra se pierde la humanidad y bueno mas cosas, **jkto** como siempre me encanta tu opinion, es totalmente contraria a los demas comentarios, es como ver el debate en directo, como bien dices Elsa ha sido criada para no sentir compasion, pero incluso ella lucha por la paz, claro que desde otro punto de vista, para David por supuesto eso que dijo sera una bofetada en plena cara, El soldado siq ue podria morir, pero Elsa sabe torturar a las personas, su padre le enseño y más cosas que aun no escribo que si tengo en mente, pero es posible que Elsa sea el personaje mas oscuro que escribire, y seguro superara a Regina. Como bien dices Regina se ha visto asi misma en Elsa, no obstante ella no es tan idealista como Emma, me encanto tus pegas, todas forman parte de tu propio criterio sobre la misma tortura y la lucha de poder, si lees los demas comentarios veras como hay tanta oposicion a Emma en el cap anterior, precisamente tu compartes el criterio de Emma, siempre hay otro camino, pero nos era eso puramente teorico? y si de momento REGINA no tiene intencion de eso, como que no esta el horno pa esos bollos. **Kykyo-chan** de moomento sigue viva mi musa, y sigo aqui, **Guest (Angelys)** creo que en este capitulo sabras mucho mas de Elsa de hecho es un parantesis precisamente de la pareja anna y elsa, y si que se podra como digo esta historia la he creado para que los personajes "secundarios" sean mas que simples adornos, **Guest** entiendo que va super lenta y lo lamento pero es que tengo mas frentes abiertos en la misma historia, **Guest** gracias por considerarlo una obra de arte, hacia mucho que no me daban un cumplido asi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 41**

* * *

En la nieve, la sangre reluce tanto que puede llegar a embaucar nuestros ojos, llegan a parecer pequeños rubís haciéndonos creer de ese modo en la absurda belleza de aquella mezcla.

En el reino helado Anna paseaba por el pasillo que daba a la habitación de su padre, hacía años que no se atrevía a profanarla lo mismo había sucedido con la habitación de su madre, como si de unos santos se tratasen.

Ella sabía la verdad, sabía que Elsa había sido torturada por su padre durante años, había presenciado algunos momentos de ellos, no obstante, con ella nunca hubo tal trato, los recuerdos de su padre en su memoria estaban divididos entre la cara de su padre con Elsa y la que solo tenía para ella.

¿era malvado? Y si la respuesta era afirmativa, ¿Por qué no lo había sido con ella?, esas incógnitas la mortificaban. Estos días más que nunca, sobre todo con la confesión de Elsa, no sabía si sentirse adulada o asustada.

Era su hermana ¡eso debía significar algo!, tal vez en un mundo menos oscuro, la relación entre hermanos jamás hubiera avanzado hasta aquello, ¿Qué sentía ella por Elsa?, la amaba por supuesto, pero…

Esa duda se le colaba en la mente como un zumbido. Tomo un puñado de valor de algún rincón de su ser y entro a los aposentos de su padre, pudo ver los cuadros colgado en una de las paredes laterales. Camino hacia la mesa de escritorio y pudo notar una funda de piel que guardaba en su interior algo, que tuvo que revisar para ver su contenido, logro ver entonces bocetos, el rostro que vio era el suyo propio, no recordaba haber visto jamás a su padre dibujando.

Reviso calmadamente la habitación buscando algo que pudiera demostrar su cariño por Elsa, sin querer se descubrió así misma pensando que era como si odiara realmente a su primogénita, muchas veces quiso preguntarle porque la trataba así, porque parecía tenerle tanto rencor a su propia hija, incluso cuando la miraba notaba esa expresión de colera.

Pensando en ello, no le extrañaba cuando a los nueve años, recordaba que Elsa había sido castigada por negarse a hacer algo, nunca supo a qué se negó su hermana y tampoco se atrevió a preguntarlo.

Anna por aquellos años, tenía siete años y aun hoy , podía evocar el olor a podredumbre de aquella mazmorra, que hubiera hecho llorar a cualquier adulto.

Pero no a su hermana, la recordaba impasible, sentada en el suelo en vez de en el catre que se suponía era la cama que debería usar. Aun recordaba la ropa de niño que usaba Elsa, ropa que su padre le obligaba a llevar.

-¿estás bien Els?- preguntaba Anna con una voz infantil que logro una sonrisa inmediata de su hermana, tan rápido como llego aquella sonrisa esta se borró.

-¿Qué haces aquí Anna? …tienes que irte papa puede verte…-ahí estaba el instinto de protección que aún tenía su hermana hacia ella.

-quería jugar y le pregunte a papa donde estabas. - la alegría de la niña volvió a romper aquella barrera de Elsa.

-Ana jugare contigo en unos días, te lo prometo- decía Elsa limpiándose la cara sucia de probablemente estar en aquel lugar insalubre.

-¿mañana?- cuestiono esperanzada.

-papa tardara más en perdonarme… Ana. - dijo Elsa ganando una cara confusa de la pequeña niña.

-¿cuándo te perdonara?-

Otra sonrisa ilumino la cara de Elsa como si aquella pregunta la sacara de un apuro, echando la vista atrás, Anna entendió ya de adulta, que prefería aquella intromisión a que cuestionara su encarcelamiento.

-cuenta siete lunas y podremos jugar a lo que quieras- dijo Elsa.

\- ¿al caballero y la princesa? - Elsa asintió- ¿al caballo y la doncella? – volvió a la carga de nuevo la pequeña.

-ni pienses que voy a llevarte a caballito…-negó Elsa con felicidad en su voz que hizo reír en alto a la más pequeña.

\- ¡sí jugaremos! -

Aquella vez, un estruendo consiguió que Elsa prácticamente la echara del lugar, Anna trato de alejarse rápido por otro pasillo para no encontrarse con su padre.

Algunas noches esas escenas se repetían en su cabeza, ¿Por qué Elsa siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella? La respuesta ahora la aterraba. No podía negar el cambio que sufrió Elsa a lo largo de los años, pero con ella no había cambiado, aun podía ver esa mirada comprensiva, sabía que Elsa estaba en peligro podía notarlo en su pecho, como un aviso.

Aquel presentimiento la llevo irremediablemente hacia los aposentos de su hermana, mismo que hacía años no visitaba, cerró la puerta con llave como si así impidiera ser interrumpida, aunque era poco probable, había ordenes de su hermana de que se fortificara la seguridad, incluso había empezado el desalojo de los pueblos más cercanos al mar, envenenando por orden de su hermana el agua que dejaran y quemando los propios pueblos.

Esa estrategia militar se había estado tomando durante siglos y hasta hoy se mantuvo, era mejor que los posibles agresores muriesen por el frio, el hambre o la sed a verse en una guerra en donde invertiría más recursos económicos y por supuesto vidas.

Aunque su hermana raramente hablaba de las pérdidas de vidas en las guerras, sabía que en el fondo Elsa pensaba en ellas, aunque estas buenas intenciones siempre las ocultara en un plan calculado sobre un crecimiento económicos o educativo…

Elsa muchas veces tenía una excusa para ser empática con sus súbditos, pero siempre que surgían Anna solo sonreía en silencio haciéndole creer a Elsa que la engañaba bajo sus argumentos matemáticos.

Mientras recorría la habitación un cuadro llamo su atención, era un paisaje nevado donde se destacaba una lanza de cristal que estaba clavada en la nieve formando un perfecto ángulo de setenta y cinco grados, curiosamente el escudo de la familia real eran dos lanzas que formaban una equis.

El emblema surgió de la propia muerte, los profesores particulares de historias habían hecho hincapié en ello con innumerables libros, que para Anna eran aburridos hasta el límite, sin embargo, para su hermana el tema histórico era algo que la atraía casi hasta la obsesión, algo que compartía con la difunta Regina Black.

Anna lamento profundamente la muerte de Regina Black, había pasado muchos veranos con la familia real del reino oscuro, eran en los únicos momentos en que su padre no pagaba su frustración con su hermana mayor, parecía que la diplomacia lograba calmar ese monstruo que ella sabía que le mostraba a su primogénita.

La vida era curiosa, cuando ella jugaba con Regina en aquella época, la niña morena siempre tenía la necesidad de citar alguna frase de un libro que acaba de leer o bien de un acontecimiento histórico que le hubiese llamado la atención, aunque siempre acaban por abarcar historias de romance, ambas eran unas niñas demasiado románticas, más de una vez acabaron escenificando algún pasaje que evidentemente Regina se sabía de memoria.

Profundizando en ello, era sorprendente el hecho de que Elsa y Regina, no hubieran hecho alguna conexión, tal vez era todo culpa de su padre, que siempre empujaba a Elsa con el otro primogénito, un niño que para Anna era demasiado poco para su hermana. Ese pensamiento la hizo contener la respiración, "¿de dónde ha venido eso?" se cuestionó momentáneamente antes de volver a lo que atraía su mirada.

Siguió admirando aquella obra, no entendía como no se había dado cuenta antes, aunque era lógico, Elsa era una persona profundamente reservada y evitaba que entraran a su habitación, las veces que durmieron juntas, había sido en los aposentos de Anna.

Sin lugar a dudas aquella obra había sido fruto de una petición de la propia Elsa, sujeto el cuadro por los bordes fascinada, cuando paso la mano por detrás del mismo noto algo, un objeto estaba pegado detrás, jalo lo suficiente como para que este se desprendiera de su prisión.

Entonces lo vio, era una pulsera con pequeñas piedras de cristal, una pulsera que ella había hecho a los doce años para su padre, la misma que llevaba el día de su muerte, según los caballeros que habían encontrado el cadáver en la nieve, entre varios árboles que ocultaban aquella masacre, el objeto se había perdido en aquel accidente con el oso que lo ataco.

Cuando supo la muerte de su padre y más los acontecimientos nunca entendió como su padre, alguien tan diestro había muerto de aquella manera, era un cazador nato y sin embargo falleció como si de un principiante se tratara.

En una fracción de segundo, una duda surgió desde lo más profundo de su ser, aquel paisaje ¿no era en el que había fallecido su padre? Y los más importante ¿cómo era posible que Elsa tuviese la pulsera y que la motivo a ocultarla?

\- ¿Elsa mato a nuestro padre? -lanzo al aire la pregunta como si este pudiera llevar aquella cuestión a su hermana para obtener así la verdad.

Anna había quedado en Shock, ahora la imagen de Elsa Hiems se le distorsionaba, Anna sabía que Elsa había cometido atrocidades, curiosamente eso no le preocupaba, ni si quiera le ofendida que su hermana sintiera deseos poco ortodoxos hacia ella, se atrevería a afirmar que en pequeños momentos después de enterarse se sintió alagada, pero jamás se imaginó que hubiera sido capaz de atentar contra su propia sangre, eso no tenía ninguna defensa, el precio de matar a tu propia sangre era motivo de maldiciones o eso decían los más creyentes de los dioses.

¿Acaso su hermana había cometido realmente aquella atrocidad y encima se había quedado con aquel trofeo?, ¿aquella niña tan dulce que recordaba ya era así en aquel entonces?, ¿Cuánto más no sabía de la única familia que le quedaba?

En el fondo todos sabemos de qué pecan nuestros allegados, solo que nos engañamos, nos ponemos una venda que nos impida ver la realidad, pues esta es demasiado para nosotros.

La pregunta que suele rondarnos cuando llegamos a ese punto es: ¿hemos sido engañados o nos hemos dejado engañar?

* * *

 **Continuara…**


	42. Peligro Cap 42

**Hola de nuevo, gracias a los que comentais dais ganas de seguir escribiendo y por suerte para todos este capitulo lo cambie cuando estaba casi por la mitad. Asi que si que sale nuestra pareja XD, recuerden los que comentan como invitado dejar un nick para poder responderos bien.**

 **dcromeror** que bien que si te guste alejarte un poco de la pareja habitual, si que habra historia tras esa "muerte" lo que no se es si en este fic podre abarcar todo pues seria alejarnos mucho de la pareja principal, **solblackabadeer** me alegro que te genere curiosidad la relacion entre elsa y su padre, es de hecho una relacion que si se como pretendo llevar, ademas que elsa es mucho mas cruel de lo que ha desmotrado hasta ahora, esta vez si que toca Regina y Emma espero te guste, D **addy Blackburn** es una buena respuesta, efectivamente muchas veces es ambas, somos engañados y nos dejamos engañar,me alegro que te haya gustado tanto la trama de elsa y anna, que si que esta conectada con Regina de manera indirecta, **DragonWater** jaja muy bonito que lo quieras gritar a los cuatro vientos, como bien has analizado, te dire que la respuesta es Sí, pero elsa tiene sus razones, una bastante fuerte para haber hecho lo que hizo, **Mayeli85** gracias por seguir aqui y espero este te siga gustando igual, pocos se quedan contento con los desvios que se toman en la historia, **Guest (Cauri)** es evidente que las hermanas necesitan hablar y aclarar todo los secretos que esconde Elsa que no son pocos, que bueno ver que si ha gustado tanto los personajes "secundarios" como para genera curiosidad, **Aquarius7** XD me lo tomo como cumplido que no esperaras el capitulo anterior? espero que si, espero te guste este, **Kykyo-chan** pues es bueno ver que hay mas intereses que ver Regina y Emma, **Lypitha95** que bien que te haya sorprendido, **Wajibruja** como bien dices emma peca de ver todo muy ligh pero la cree pensando en unos ideales, tanto Anna como Elsa representan la otra cara de un mismo mundo, y eso explica porque los que son "mas malos" tieneden a sentir debilidad por esas personas, y si la historia de Elsa de hecho la tengo en mi cabeza pero aun no toca crearla jaja esto es amedida que avanza tiene vida propia. Es bueno ver que los personaje se te salen de los patrones "normales", **Guest (Dore)** te has hecho la pregunta correcta, porque Elsa no era la favorita? cuando hice el personaje me plantee esa duda antes de dejar surgir su vida en varios capitulos y si hay una razon para ello, y me alegra mucho que hayas entendido proque guardo la pulsera,no fue como bien analizastes por "maldad", espero te guste este cap, **li02** que bonito que te agrade tanto leer como evolucionan los personajes, yo quiero pensar que tienen vida propia. **Whitewarrior70** gracias por comentar en este, si como bien dices Elsa fue enseñada a sobrevivir a base de la fuerza a pesar de ser mujer, y para ella todo justifica que quiera salvar a su reino, **Guest** gracias por considerarlo un buen capitulo y espero te siga gustando más adelante, **ReySwan** es bueno ver que la historia de Elsa si gusta de manera independiente de la principal, **jkto** como siempre un placer leer tus comentarios, como bien dices Elsa ha sabrevivido a pesar de guerras y de hombres (mas fuerte) su padre le enseño a dar verdadero miedo, y hasta cierto punto ese miedo le ha dado una reputacion, pero como bien dices la cordura de Elsa es Anna, es la que la hace ser humana, aunque como bien sabes no es un amor normal. Espero este cap te guste, **15marday** pues tus dudas son buenas pero todas ella implican que Elsa merece mas capituloss XD, **Guest (angelys)** no lo he mencionado en capitulos anteriores, asi que no te lo has perdido, esa es una duda que no responderemos hasta que haga mas capitulos de Elsa y Anna,(anque yo si se porque jaja) espero este cap te guste, **Angy Etoile** gracias por tantos cumplidos, espero este cap tambien te guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 42**

* * *

Una reunión se había sucedido a todo aquel descontrol donde las bajas habían empezado con el viejo Agust fire, la reina del reino caído estaba perdida mirando al vacío parecía no notar ni que sucedía a su alrededor, el comandante de su ejército había muerto y para nadie era un secreto que era su amante, parecía al borde de las lágrimas, pero estas estaban resguardadas en algún lugar de su ser esperando el momento adecuado.

Los demás reinos parecían estar mejor en cuanto a bajas, pero Regina sintió una oleada de preocupación al notar que faltaba Dimitri Argen y Leonardo Aurum, acabo por preguntar dónde habían visto al primero por última vez, Emma iba a ir con su padre en la busca de los monarcas, no obstante, Regina aprovecho para tomar el lugar de David y así estar ese momento con Emma, fueron escoltados por tres de del reino oscuro y dos del reino blanco, ya habían dado la orden de asesinar a todos los miembros del ejército de Espinas, pero a pesar de esa seguridad parcial seguían tomando medidas de no ir sin protección.

Emma indico el camino en un silencio angustioso, primero iban a la biblioteca en la que el monarca Dimitri había encontrado refugio después de destrozar a sus enemigos, Regina miro de reojo la entrada de la habitación de ese rey, que estaba muy cercana a la biblioteca, la imagen de esos hombres tirados dejo impacto en la mente de Regina, aquel hombre era peligroso, su fuerza bruta no era una exageración de las leyendas e historias para no dormir.

La rubia ordeno de manera discreta a sus que permanecieran a una distancia prudencial por aquellos largos pasillos.

-¿no vamos a hablar?- Pregunto Regina mientras sus guardias también se quedaban cerca pero sin meterse en el camino de ellas.

-no hay nada de lo que hablar- respondió Emma que señalo con un movimiento de cabeza la puerta que se encontraba enfrente.

La puerta estaba ahí, delante de Regina y no pudo evitar sentir un temblor de miedo cuando sus ojos fueron consiente de lo que se mostraba delante. Al abrirla la imagen de Dimitri desangrándose tratando de asfixiar como medianamente podía al que parecía era su agresor, nada menos que Leonardo Aurum.

La sangre no solo bañaba el suelo, sino que también a ambos, Leonard trataba de zafarse de aquellas manos grandes que trataban de destrozar su cuello a pesar de estar al borde de la muerte Dimitri no estaba dispuesto a morir sin dar su última palabra, la sangre salió de los labios del hombre de frio rasgos que había inspirado incontables historias de terror, la armadura del monarca parecía intacta por delante por lo que Regina rápidamente entendió que había sido un ataque a traición.

Regina paro en seco su paso para evitar aquella visión de las miradas indiscretas de sus acompañantes, cerró la puerta tan rápido como la había abierto.

-¿qué sucede?-

-Emma debemos entrar solos- ambas miraron a sus caballeros con una orden implícita.

Regina fue la primera en entrar seguida de la princesa del reino Blanco y reina del oscuro, Emma palideció ante aquella visión, Leonard ahora estaba de pie, cubierto de sangre, sus manos temblaban ante el acto cometido, muy posiblemente era la primera vez que asesinaba a alguien.

-yo…- trato de decir al verlos en la habitación.

\- ¿tú qué?, ¡eres imbécil! - grito Regina sin dar crédito, Emma se acercaba al cadáver con la última esperanza de encontrarlo con vida, pero todo indicaba que esto era más una ilusión, tomo el pulso del hombre que estaba en el suelo, manchando sin querer su mano con sangre, negó con la cabeza, aunque Regina ya lo imaginaba, desde que vio aquella escena. – ¿no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho verdad? - Leonard estaba tratando de limpiarse la sangre de la cara con desesperación.

-yo no…- el monarca culpable de regicidio estaba desorientado ante sus actos.

-tendré que ordenar su detención por acabar con la vida de Dimitri Argen- pronuncio Emma casi como un susurro, entendiendo sus palabras como lo que eran, un conflicto interno.

-no puedes hacer eso…Emma- esto se ganó la mirada de reproche de la susodicha. - si lo haces, estamos todos muertos, habrá una guerra entre nosotros, el reino dorado y el reino plateado están dentro de la ciudad, si se enteran de que el príncipe dorado ha acabado con la vida del calvete ¡estamos todos jodidos! - Emma estaba turbada, limpio sus dedos como medianamente pudo.

-el mato a mi hermano…-explico Leonard casi como un lamento.

Regina se acercó al príncipe, antes de que este pudiera reaccionar una bofetada fue dada por el monarca oscuro, el sonido sonó sordo, a pesar de la altura de Rex, el príncipe dorado bajo la vista, observando los ojos de aquel a que le decían el jaguar negro.

-lo ha atacado por la espalda. – añadió Emma con un tono de desprecio que Regina no le conocía, casi como si aquello fuera una abominación.

-yo…- seguía balbuceando- mato a mi hermano…- termino.

Un empujón del rey oscuro hizo que el joven se tambaleara.

\- ¿dónde están los cadáveres de los traidores? - pregunto Regina a Emma que ahora la miraba con confusión.

-lo están trasladando a la zona de ocio que es la que está más alejada de las habitaciones principales y la que queda cerca de las escaleras para poder bajarlos y proceder a quemarlos- informo Emma casi de memoria.

Regina se alejó de aquel joven que había propiciado la caída de todos los que ahí estaban por una venganza, para rematar estaba herido en su costado, Dimitri incluso siendo atacado a traición había logrado defenderse, por suerte para Leonard no era una herida grave.

La morena fue hacia Emma White, sujetándole el brazo suavemente para acercándola a su cuerpo y poder hablar lo más bajo posible, como si las paredes tuviesen oídos.

-Emma- hizo círculos con sus dedos sobre el codo de la joven. - necesitamos uno de esos cadáveres-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la joven sin comprender lo que se estaba cociendo en la mente de Rex Black.

-porque si esto sale a la luz hoy, estamos perdidos, seremos atacados esta noche o al menos eso espero a raíz de lo que me han contado, imagínate que sucedería si ocurre una guerra entre dos reinos en medio de la ciudad, justo a la entrada de la misma, donde están las murallas. -

-¿me propones que ocultemos este asesinato?- Emma no daba crédito, la joven se alejó de aquella caricia como si de fuego se tratase.- ¡es que nos hemos vuelto todos locos! Aun no estamos en una guerra y ya vamos a perder el sentido de la justicia. - apunto con su dedo al príncipe que solo podía bajar la mirada. – ha matado a un hombre a traición, un rey nada menos, ¿y pretendes que ocultemos esto?-

-Emma tu no ocultaras esto, lo hare yo- nuevamente la apresó, sujetando sus hombros para que esta tuviera que mirarla a los ojos. –yo soy el villano de esta historia ¿de acuerdo? - Emma no entendía que querían decir esas palabras.

¿acaso le proponía culparlo? Que ella participara en eso y que pudiera tener su conciencia tranquila, como si fuera el rey oscuro quien apuñalo al hombre por la espalda.

-Emma…es tu reino o él- esto último se lo dijo prácticamente en un murmullo.

La rubia no pudo evitar parpadear tratando de digerir aquellas palabras.

-pero ¿en que nos convierte esto Rex? - cuestiono tan bajito que Regina tuvo que volver a acercar su rostro a la rubia.

-A mi tal vez en un cómplice, pero tú simplemente estas en el momento y en el lugar menos indicado. -

A Emma le hubiera gustado poder sentirse orgullosa de sus actos esa maldita mañana, pero la realidad fue que guio a Rex o más bien a Regina por aquellos pasadizos que conformaban el laberinto de su hogar, Leonard acabo por seguirlas, tal vez porque no tenía más salida o simplemente para no quedarse solo con aquel hombre al que había arrebatado la vida.

Nunca pensó que ella estaría ayudando a cargar un cadáver y encima lo metería en la biblioteca del castillo que la vio nacer. La situación empeoraba por momentos cuando escuchaba las indicaciones del monarca oscuro para seleccionar el cadáver que para él era el que llevaba menos tiempo muerto.

El silencio que siguió aquel camino podría haber cortado el espacio y el tiempo de su mundo, no obstante, siguió caminando, por suerte casi todo el peso del muerto lo llevaban Rex y el príncipe Leonard.

Al entrar nuevamente en aquel lugar, Regina o el rey oscuro a estas alturas ya no sabía cómo llamarlo Emma, estaba dando golpes con su pie en la cara del muerto, la sangre salía, y aquella escena preparada empezó a cobrar sentido antes sus ojos, pronto entendió que era para evitar algún posible reconocimiento, poco después Rex, dio órdenes de donde y como colocar el cadáver, incluso de llenar de sangre otro puñal, pero del traidor.

-¿Por qué?- logro preguntar Leonard Aurum todavía con el miedo en su voz.

-no te confundas esto no es por ti, esto es para salvarnos de lo que nos espera, además algún día te pediré un favor, y lo harás. - dijo tomando el puñal característico de la familia dorada, mismo que fue usado para cometer el asesinato, lo envolvió en un pedazo de tela que había rasgado de la capa blanca del traidor.-ahora sal de aquí, tenemos que hablar con los caballeros que nos han escoltado.-

El caballero fue directo al pasadizo por el que habían abandonado la estancia.

-¡oh! no- se mofo Regina indicando la puerta por la que habían entrado ambas mujeres.- saldrás por esta.-

-pero me verán-

-ese es el plan, quiero testigos en caso de que te olvides de que nos debes algo que no podrás pagar tan fácilmente.- la sonrisa de Regina no dio lugar a dudas, aquello no era un juego del que pudiera salirse simplemente dando las gracias.

Los tres abandonaron la estancia para primero prohibieron a sus caballeros hablar del otro intruso en aquella habitación, aceptaron sin rechistar las ordenes que precedieron después. La mitad de los caballeros de ambos bandos fueron a dar la alarma de una nueva muerte, mientras que otros se quedaron a distancia de los monarcas.

-¿qué diremos?-

Rex Black miro directamente sus ojos como si quisiera acceder a su interior desde esa ventana. Hizo un movimiento rápido hacia su espalda y desenvaino un cuchillo, corto la parte superior de su mano dejando que el corte tomara forma.

-diremos que me ataco cuando entramos-explico levantando su mano ensangrentada- por suerte fue solo una herida superficial y tú estabas detrás mía. -

-¿y los golpes de su cara?-

-para nadie es un secreto que Dimitri era un verdadero animal, incluso pillado por sorpresa pudo defenderse. -

-veo que eres capaz de crear cualquier obra- murmuro Emma con decepción.

-este mundo es un espectáculo Emma.-

-pensaba que tú eras diferente- respondió la rubia.

Regina no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-quizás esperas demasiado de mi-

-esperaba, querrás decir, eso ya es pasado-

-tan rápido te he decepcionado- pregunto Regina que se animó a acariciar el rostro de su esposa.

-¿te importa?-

-sí, yo no puedo ser el bueno…Emma-

-hubiera aguantado que no pudieras serlo- dijo apartando su rostro. - lo que no soporto es que me mientas en la cara.-

\- ¿a qué te refieres? -

-a algo muy simple, ¿Quién eres? - Emma tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba varios pasos atrás.

Regina se acercó a aquella mujer que la descolocaba, para rematar el momento, lo hacía en aquel pasillo, donde hablaban a un tono de voz dos veces más bajo de lo normal.

-soy lo que ves Emma-

-mientes…-Emma negó con la cabeza- sabes que tú y yo no deberíamos ni estar tan cerca. -

Otra vez Emma sentía la mano de aquella mujer y juraría que su cuerpo reaccionaba completamente ajeno a aquel hecho, como si el no fuera consciente de que aquel rey no era un hombre.

-mentir te mantiene con vida, Emma- lo dijo en su oído como si fuera una confesión, algo que ocultara una gran verdad, matizaba tanto en su nombre que la rubia no podía evitar sentir un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

-para sobrevivir… ¿hace falta que también me mientas a mí? - pregunto Emma.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Regina era evidente, no sabía si Emma sabia la verdad, ¿era imposible? ¿no?, ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Y si no era lo que ella pensaba que le estaba recriminando Emma?, ¿sabía realmente que en verdad no era Rex Black?.

La mano de Regina seguía en esa mejilla cálida que aún se sonrojaba ante su roce, quería perderse en esa mirada, quería olvidar que mañana posiblemente moriría en una guerra que terminaría por destruir lo poco bueno que hubiese en su interior, tal y como paso con la anterior.

Acerco sus labios hacia los de Emma, buscando aquel beso negado que le había provocado un dolor en el pecho, superando en intensidad a la herida que la había mantenido al borde de la muerte.

Los ojos de Emma se iban cerrando ligeramente, aceptando un destino que parecía ineludible, no obstante, la verdad la despertó de esa ensoñación como si fueran flechas cuyo objetivo fuera la destrucción de la poco de esperanza que le quedaba en su corazón.

Emma no se veía capaz de aguantar otro nuevo desafío ¿amar a una mujer?, debía ser una mala broma de algún dios caprichoso.

Y no iba a soportar un capricho de algún todo poderoso que se burlaba de ella, dándole un matrimonio con una persona de su mismo sexo.

Los prejuicios salen a flote, no con los demás sino con nosotros mismos, porque en el fondo somos incapaces de admitir que podemos ser débiles, que podemos ser víctimas de las circunstancias, que podemos fijar nuestros ojos en la persona políticamente incorrecta.

* * *

 **Continuara…**


	43. La muralla Cap 43

os debo una disculpa, pero es que no he tenido tiempo, se que muchas me quieren matar, peroes que sin tiempo no se puede hacer casi nada, gracias a las que aun seguís por aqui, de hecho voy a publicar ahora sin revisar mis faltas de ortografia porque sino no publico XD. ojala tenga mas tiempo estos dias.

* * *

 **DragonWater** Regina trata siempre de sacar provecho a lo que por desgracia siempre le pasa, jaja no creo que una bofetada sea solo de mujeres, me alegra que aun sigas leyéndome y espero no te hayas aburrido de esperar, **Guest** jaja me he planteado lo del saco, **dcromeror0** los prejuicios siempre son muy fuertes, **aquarius7** pues las personas hacemos cosas por venganza que no son siempre planeadas XD, **Wajibruja** no diria que leonard sea mimado pero si que es un crio, me alegra que te gusten los matices dela historia trato de que haya mas que una historia de amor, **Guest** es bueno que aun pueda sorprender, **mayeli85** jaja no pasa nada por no serla primera me conformo con tenerte por aqui, gracias por leerme, **Guest** ( **Dore** ) Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior espero no tengas que volver a leerlo para saber donde te quedaste admito queme he tardado, **Guest** me alegra aun provocar que os quedeis en shock, **Kykyo** -chan 0 si emma tieneque luchar contra sus propios prejuicios que no son pocos, **Guest** si emma esta dolida no solo en si el engaño si no que la mientan, **ReySwan** bueno yo esta historia no me centre en una época exactamente simplemente es una mezcla un poco de un mundo distinto, **lalita** jaja me temo que emma se resiste, Guest ( **jane** ) me alegro que pudieras ponerte al dia, si todos tienes sus guardados, y cada pareja tiene su propio dilema, anna y elsa con el incesto, blanca y emmanuel, emma y regina, en realidad tenemos varios frentes abiertos y todos completamente diferentes, gracias por los cumplidos y espero mejorar, **15marday** si leonard aprovecho para vengarse, y si emma esta muy metida con sus ideas, Regina como siempre buscando soluciones poco habituales, **jkto0** como siempreun gusto leerte, yo al fin tiempo para escribir como bien dices en esa caja hay un gato que se ha puesto las botas, no ha parado de comer y ahi estan las consecuencias, jaja elsa si como dices dejando libre a su propio demonio, un monarca con su propia justicia, y si admito que aqui rex fue mas ingenioso/a pero es que no todo se puede resolver con imaginación, creo eres de las pocas de mis lectoras que hasta cierto punto entiende mucho al personaje de Emma, y que ve como alguien como ella no deberia estar metida en un mundo asi, **Angy Etoile** jaja no sucedera tan pronto el beso que quieres, **Luu7** lamento que hayas sucumbido al lado oscuro dela fuerza uniéndote a esta lectura espero sigas por aqui, admito que los hago cortos adrede muchas veces, porque luego se hace tedioso cuando todo esta en un solo sitio o al menos a mi se me hace pesado, ojala sigas por aqui, **BellaBlack31** me alegro que te gustara la frase que puse, y creo se puede aplicar a cualquiera, somos lo que vemos no hay mas, **Guest** si admito que yo se lo que va a pasar siempre, me alegra tenerte por aqui de nuevo leyendo espero siga asi, **begobeni** espero verte mas metienes preocupada, y si mis faltas de ortografía me siguen como lobos, **Guest** no os olvido, **porfaterminalo** (me hiciste reir con el nick), **Chris** ya vuelvo, **Roxa** gracias por seguirme y siento tardarme, **Karmin Dark** muy bueno la cancion no me la esperaba, **jblack** lo se lose, **Guest** lo de princesa caballero si no la he visto lo siento.

* * *

 **Capítulo 43**

La oscuridad había pintado el cielo con tanta rapidez que parecía casi una pintura a medio hacer, las estrellas se difuminaban en ella como si algún artista perezoso hubiera decidido esa noche carecer de autoestima.

Emma observaba desde el carruaje como el cielo parecía indeciso o quizás era ella, la realidad era que varios carruajes con todos los monarcas se dirigían a la muralla interna, donde había tres torreones frontales, este patrón se repetía en toda la muralla interna que era en realidad un rectángulo metido dentro de otro, esto lo usaba la monarquía para casos de asedio para poder dirigir la batalla lejos de la ciudad y a la misma vez a una distancia prudencial de la muralla principal que era donde se situaban los caballeros, era de hecho en ese espacio donde estaban los barracones y las zonas de entrenamientos como si de alguna manera quisieran apartar la guerra del ciudadano de a pie.

¿Qué porque iba Emma?, Para acompañar a su padre, ya que su hermano había acabado entre lágrimas en medio de la reunión después de comunicar la muerte de otro rey.

-no tenías que acompañarme cariño- comento su padre preparándose para la llegada moviéndose por ello inquieto.

-yo también opino lo mismo- añadía Rex, a su lado se encontraba Tomás, ambos en frente de Emma y de su padre.

-no he pedido vuestra opinión- bufo la joven exasperada. –no podía dejarte solo discutiendo una estrategia de defensa y más con esa mujer- murmuro Emma en un tono exasperado.

-cariño, Elsa es una reina, del reino helado nada menos, allí las cosas funcionan diferentes- agregaba su padre.

Emma solo asintió.

-humillo a James- comento Emma.

-tu hermano es demasiado sensible- aseguro Regina con un tono jocoso.

-es normal, no sabe lo que está pasando, ha estado a punto de morir y…- justificaba Emma.

-tú también y no te has derrumbado por los comentarios de Elsa.- comento Regina, mientras Emma le clavaba la mirada.

-todos sabemos que tu hermano es aún un niño- comento con resignación David que no pudo ocultar su decepción.

Tomás observaba sin añadir nada.

-¡vamos! te mueres por decir algo- alentaba Emma a Tomás.

El pelirrojo no logro contener más su sonrisa.

-oh cuando lo he visto llorar después de que Elsa lo acusara de incompetente y débil- el hombre se secó una lagrima. -

-a quien se le ocurre decirle a Elsa que debería dejar hablar a un hombre sobre la guerra- refunfuñaba Regina.

-en su defensa diré que él solo quería que mi padre pudiera hablar sin las protestas de Elsa. - protestó Emma- ni se para que lo defiendo- soltó un largo suspiro.

-porque tú eres así- dijo su padre apretando su hombro. -

-David-interrumpió Regina- ¿hay algún pasadizo para poder escapar de aquí? -

David y Emma abrieron los ojos ante la pregunta.

-Sí pero….-

-¿pero qué?-

-los planos de la fortaleza fueron mostrados a los reinos vecinos cuando se llegó al acuerdo de neutralidad de nuestro reino. -

Regina asintió temiendo aquella respuesta.

-eso no es del todo cierto- agrego Emma para sorpresa de la mayoría de los presentes. - existen pasadizos hacia las torres exteriores, las que se usaban para defender la ciudad de los dragones, de hecho, esta ciudad se construyó dentro de esa protección, por eso se mantuvo el diseño de las torres en el interior- agrego Emma.

-en el fondo adoras la historia- aseguraba Regina con una sonrisa consiguiendo una mueca de Emma que solo pretendía ocultar una sutil sonrisa.

-es cierto que esos pasadizos nunca se mostraron en los planos, pero porque fueron sellado después de la muerte de tu abuelo- agregaba David.

-no todos- continuaba Emma.

-si es cierto quedan algunos, pero en mal estado no se dio mucho hincapié en ellos debido al abandono de las torres de caza, podríamos revisar, pero tardaríamos bastantes en descartar cual es viable para una posible salida en caso de emergencia. - aseguraba David.- y aunque lo lográsemos, no tendríamos idea de por dónde saldríamos.- añadía con pesadumbre.

-es posible que no sepamos a donde nos lleva cada uno, pero si podríamos acercarnos a cuál es su posible salida, los que estén mejor conservados podrían ser los que usaba David I.- comento Emma logrando un enrojecimiento momentáneo de su padre, que simplemente asintió.

Emma había averiguado que su abuelo después de enviudar usaba los pasadizos para así pasar a mujeres de la vida alegre, su padre se había molestado cuando una pequeña Emma, encontró diferentes cartas dirigidas a una Madam de un burdel, en aquella época Emma no entendió porque aquel hecho era algo "vergonzoso", su abuelo mantenida correspondencia con la que dirigía todo aquel recinto.

Al notar el silencio que pronto invadió el pequeño espacio Regina cambio de tema.

-¿aún existen las flechas?- preguntó con más interés del habitual Regina.

David no contuvo la carcajada.

-sí, existe hasta la ballesta que tiene que ser movida por un mecanismo de lo pesada que es. -

Emma sonrió ante tal afirmación siempre quiso ir allí, pero con tanta tierra, roca y bichos nunca tuvo valor para empezar con su obra de exploración.

-así que estamos encerrados en una ratonera- continuaba Regina.

-Sí. - afirmaba la rubia.

-bueno al menos una real- se encogió de hombros Tomás.

-ni si quiera sabemos por dónde atacaran- Emma rasco su frente frustrada.

-eso no es del todo correcto. - aseguraba Regina.

-¿cómo?- cuestiono el monarca rubio.

-es sencillo, si tienes todos los planos de una fortaleza, atacas por donde sea más débil, todos los pasadizos que puedan ser abiertos desde el exterior son posibles blancos, así como las zonas de las murallas menos vigiladas. -

-es un comienzo. - aseguraba David.

\- ¿Por qué hemos traído a Cintia? - se animó a preguntar finalmente Emma al rey.

Rex solo sonrió.

-espero no tengas que enterarte del motivo. –

Emma desvió la mirada con una mueca que consiguió el efecto deseado, preocupo a Regina, sabía que Emma estaba repitiendo en su mente lo que había sucedido con el cadáver y lo que habían tenido que hacer para que no cundiera el pánico dentro de la ciudad.

Bajaron del carruaje seguidos ahora de un buen número de guardias, los demás monarcas fueron haciendo lo mismo, todos quedaron en el torreón central, aquella torre media diez metros, pero era nada comparado con los veinte que median las ocho torres exteriores en desuso.

Mientras subían, muchos de los monarcas, no pudieron evitar percatarse que aquel torreón tenia pequeñas habitaciones que conectaban la propia torre con la muralla que la atravesaba, para nadie era un secreto que esos diseños eran los propios de la época, y los más usado para refugiarse del fuego de los dragones, mismos que ahora eran solo protagonistas de libros de historia en donde se los trataba como leyendas.

Leyendas de un pasado que podría provocar pesadillas de solo imaginar aquel fuego siendo lanzado contra un muro tan sólido que si se caía acabarías aplastado.

Los escalones parecían no terminar, Will estaba aguantando soltar un quejido pero debido a que dos de sus guardias lo escoltaban se contuvo, por el contrario Elsa parecía muy tranquila lo mismo David o el propio Jack .

-¿falta mucho?- pregunto Regina.

-no ¿porque? - contesto Emma girándose ya que Regina estaba unos pasos atrás. –¿cansado?-

-oh no, simplemente que como sigamos a este ritmo tendremos que subir a will en camilla ¡y yo me niego! - agrego Regina ganándose un codazo de su consejero al ver como el rey en cuestión estaba debatiéndose entre protestar o respirar.

La risa de Elsa resonó en aquella torre.

-al menos para bajarlo, podemos lanzarlo directamente-soltó Elsa.

-niña- rezongaba Will que no tenía fuerzas para decir nada.

David sonrió mientras indicaba que faltaban unos dos mil escalones.

-encima los conto-añadió Mateo Spes con un movimiento de su fleco, ni en esas circunstancias se podía negar su atractivo. - lo que hace el aburrimiento. -

-apuesto a que tú has contado el número de cabellos que vas perdiendo- respondió David con una sonrisa triunfal al ver la cara de verdadero horror del joven.

-yo por suerte no perderé pelo- agregaba Jack con cierto orgullo.

-¡estupendo! En la escalera de la urgencia que mejor que hablar de alopecia- añadía Regina con su típico humor punzante que Emma no pudo resistir verse llevada por él.

-podría ser peor, ¿qué tal sus momentos de visita al mini trono?- promovía Emma el terrible humor de su esposo.

-¡ni se os ocurra!- advirtió Elsa.

-el colmo de todo esto es que David nos ha dicho dos mil escalones sin darnos ni una copita para el mal trago- contribuía WIll que finalmente encontraba su voz.

-si salimos de esta, te daré un par de botellas- añadía David desde mucho más alto debido a la distancia que los separaba.

-si salimos de esta, yo aquí no vuelvo- aseguraba Regina animando aquel ambiente que pronto se transformaría en preocupación. – para una vez que un Black sale de casa.- negaba con ironía.

-no te quejes al menos el clima aquí es similar al reino oscuro, yo moriré lejos de la bella y contundente nieve. - añadía Elsa.

-la nieve es espantosa. - aseguraba Regina sacando una sonrisa de Emma.- es fría. -

Elsa puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario.

-¿cómo te gustaría entonces?- cuestiono Elsa.

-hay demasiado frio en este mundo como para querer fallecer rodeado de el-murmuro tocando su cuello con cierta timidez, pocas veces Emma había notado a aquel rey oscuro tan temeroso de sus palabras, restándole importancia a esa frase como si no estuviera cargada de significado.

Regina no quería morir rodeada de crueldad y de insensibilidad, en el fondo le gustaría ver el mundo con los ojos de Emma, esa mirada cálida que ahora parecía admirar sus palabras como si por primera vez fuera consciente de que había algo más en su ser.

Una canción invadió aquella travesía, las palabras tomaron forma hasta que lograron provocar el tarareo de algunos de los oyentes.

"En mi reino donde las sombras se alzan, aprendemos a luchar cegados, seguimos nuestra propia justicia.

Somos sombras que nunca se rinden, somos quienes perderán su sangre, nosotros no conocemos derrotas, nosotros retamas a la muerte.

Somos sombras que no descansan. Somos quienes vencerán a la muerte."

Los himnos de los reinos comenzaron a sonar en las voces de los militares más cercanos al muro interior, los del reino oscuro eran los más ruidosos o al menos los que más alto cantaban.

-al menos creen en la suerte- murmuro Will.

-no necesitamos de eso. – respondió Rex desdeñoso.

Aquel recinto llevaba años sin usarse, mientras los escalones parecían no tener final, los canticos retumban en aquel lugar, llevando la inminente guerra a sus sentidos, como si hasta ese momento no hubieran sido del todo consiente de que tal vez, ese día podría ser el último.

El ultimo para todos, los sueños acaban transformándose en una inevitable pesadilla, y en medio de aquella calma casi aterradora, se iban enlazando los hilos del destino y por alguna razón a pesar de la muerte que siempre está acechando a los incautos, tendemos a distraernos con cosas tan simple como mirar de reojo al que habita en nuestras mejores fantasías.

Eso hacia Regina, que no podía calmar esa necesidad de observar aquellos ojos verdes que poseían una verdad absoluta, una jamás dicha en voz alta, una que ocultan las personas que aún conservan una pureza casi extinta.

* * *

Continuara….


	44. Perdiendo Cap 44

_**gracias a todas/os los que comentáis, vuestras opiniones me ayudan a seguir, no tengo mucho tiempo y por eso hoy publicare rapido sin hacer mis respuestas habituales, gracias a las que seguís leyéndome y espero este capitulo os guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 44**_

* * *

No entendía realmente que estaba pasando, desde aquella torre de vigilancia podía ver perfectamente el muro superior y como estaba el rey black y la reina Elsa tratando de hacer un pacto de no agresión a cambio de no matar a aquella pobre mujer que Emma dudaba francamente que hubiera algún rincón en su corazón de maldad.

Sin embargo, como todo en este mundo del que era participe, la bondad se pagaba con injusticias, dejándole un sabor amargo en sus labios, estos últimos meses de su vida habia entendido lo engañada que estaba al confiar tanto en las personas, aun siendo consciente de la miseria que había, una parte de sí misma se negaba a creer que eso era todo lo que había, que eso era lo único que podía esperar de su mundo.

No obstante, en ese preciso momento no podía parar de analizar las palabras de Rex.

-usa el arco en caso de necesidad - dijo mirándola con seriedad, mientras el padre de Emma asentía- desde aquí podrás ver todo el desarrollo del dialogo.

¿en caso de necesidad?, es que acaso pensaba el rey oscuro que iban a ser invadidos, ¿de qué le serviría ese arco contra un ejército? Y más la propia Emma. No había que ser muy listo para saber que no tenía ninguna experiencia militar, era a sus ojos una incoherencia, pero ese rey o más bien esa reina era sin lugar a dudas la persona más extraña que había conocido, lo que más la aterrorizaba era aquella oleada de nostalgia que la invadía al sentir esa confianza casi ciega en que descifraría el mensaje.

Y en la muralla principal, donde se podía sentir el verdadero miedo, estaban los reyes que se habían ofrecido a una negociación, que fueron Rex y David junto a una Elsa que solo había decidido mostrar su falta de miedo. Por mucho que Regina intentara no podía dejar de observarla, durante algunos segundos se sintió absorta en un pensamiento que la embriago.

"acaso esa mujer no teme a nada" Regina negó tal posibilidad, un águila mensajera había sido enviada con los términos del acuerdo, el ejército de espinas era el que había tomado la primera línea, a lo lejos pudo observar al hijo mayor de Cintia, un hombre robusto de un inquebrantable honor, que durante años había hecho gala de su palabra, muy diferente a su padre o al menos al padre oficial que conoció.

Bryan Non Herbs era un militar de pies a cabeza, el cabello negro corto aún se veía a pesar de sus treinta y cinco años. Regina lo sabía demasiado bien, ella misma era victima de ese mal que acechaba a aquel caballero, tras ese porte frio y calculador propio de su rango se escondía un amor casi infinito por su madre más incluso que su propia visión militar, eso no era de dominio público para suerte de Bryan.

Bryan se acercó a lomos de su caballo con el comportamiento de alguien que se creía vencedor, era sorprendente como la casa de Non y sobre todo Herbs había accedido a tal confrontación directa. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la fortaleza, levanto la vista y su mirada se oscureció como si realmente lo hubiera herido físicamente aquel panorama, pero aquella muestra de debilidad se desvaneció parcialmente.

-¡decid que pretendéis, estáis rodeados, somos los dos ejércitos más poderosos de los reinos!- su voz era grave y segura se escuchaba alto y claro.

Una carcajada salió de Rex Black que soltaba el brazo de la anciana para acercarse al borde del muro.

-¡Sí el ejército Non y Herbs se retira, dejare en libertad a vuestra madre, si no es así, morirá aquí y ahora!-

El silencio invadió el lugar, minutos después Elsa entro en escena, llamo a sus caballeros que cargaban hombres en sus hombros como si de saco de patatas se tratase, luego un ruido sordo aterrizo cerca de los oídos de Bryan Non, y lo vio, algunos de ellos estaban vivos, podía escucharlos jadear, su piel había sido arrebatada de sus rostros con una precisión quirúrgica.

Elsa era todo lo que se decía y más, Regina desvió su mirada con asombro, jamás había visto algo así y eso era decir bastante, ver aquella demostración de fuerza le provoco un escalofrió, casi como si aquella mujer fuera una fiera a la que tener en cuenta como posible depredador, Regina sintió miedo, miedo de lo que vio en sus ojos y verdadero terror de parecerse a ella.

Pudo escuchar a David tragar, pero permaneció en silencio como si al hacerlo pudiera borrar aquella visión perturbadora de su mente.

Elsa hablo después de amarrar su cabello en una cola perfecta.

-¡tienes veinte minutos!- sonrió – ¡sino despellejare a tu madre como si de un ciervo se tratase!-

Cintia lloro de manera discreta, imaginándose un final así.

-no morirás de esa manera- murmuro Regina con un tono consolador que solo la anciana pudo notar.

-¡veinte minutos!- grito la joven y la carcajada que siguió a aquella advertencia acompaño los pasos del caballero que había estado sumamente seguro hacía apenas unos minutos.

Y en el otro bando de aquella futura Guerra, Bryan Non Herbs, fue en busca de su rey, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, una niebla invadió la fortaleza, el ruido de unos tambores envolvió aquella imagen.

-¡que hacen!- grito el rey del reino de espinas.

-debo…debo- por primera vez en su vida Bryan había perdido las palabras. - llevarme a mi madre, no dejare que…-

El rey lo miro como si fuera un extraño.

-¿te has vuelto loco?, esto podía pasar y lo sabes- aquel niño malcriado y tirano había usado aquel tono de superioridad que jamás le había gustado.

-¡no es un peón al que sacrificar es mi madre y la mandaste al matadero!- grito Bryan.

-¡cómo osas!- alzo la mano y de pronto sus soldados estaban a su lado preparados con sus espadas.

-me atrevo porque soy el heredo de la casa Non y Herbs, y no permitiré que mi madre sea tratada como un vulgar animal y menos por las malas decisiones de un rey ignorante. - levanto su mano al igual que hizo el monarca y sucedió exactamente lo mismo con los seguidores de su casa.- un tercio de tu ejercito es mío, y no permitiré que mi madre muera de esta manera, ¡ni si quiera es nuestra guerra!.-

Los murmullos de inconformidad invadieron el campo.

-retirare a mis tropas en nombre Cintia Herbs, puede que para ti ella no sea importante, pero ambos sabemos que debería serlo y mucho. - sentencio con una mueca que dejaba bien claro que si tenía que decir el secreto de su familia con la realeza lo haría.

-¡no te atreverás!- bufo el rey.

Entonces el monarca del reino rojo hizo su entrada a lomos de su caballo.

-por favor, verdaderamente creeréis que mataran a una anciana de una manera tan vil- rio en alto con seguridad. - se trata de David White y Rex Black, puede que el ultimo sea temible, pero jamás mataría a una anciana…- dejo caer como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-no podéis estar seguro- murmuro Bryan.- y Elsa-

-es una mujer- se encogió de hombros como si fuera la cosa más inofensiva sobre la tierra.

-no has visto lo que yo vi en ella- aseguro Bryan.

-ahora temes a una mujer- refunfuño el rey de espinas.

-yo no le temo a nadie, pero no dejare a mi madre allí-

-sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dijo el rey del reino rojo al otro monarca.

Esa oración logró un asentimiento del otro rey.

-¡Bryan Non Herbs te despojo de tu derecho de nacimiento y de tu nom!- aquella orden fue interrumpida una flecha viajo desde la fortaleza hasta cerca de la reina Elsa- pero que…-

-Elsa va a matarla, ya ha pasado los veinte minutos- dijo más para sí mismo que para el otro hombre.

Dentro de la fortaleza otra discusión se llevaba a cabo.

-¡su esposa me ha disparado una flecha!- decía con asombro Elsa, que había tenido suerte o más bien Emma White había hecho aquel disparo como una forma advertencia. –debe morir, para dar una lección a esos traidores, ¡y lo sabéis!-

En ese instante la mujer mayor cayo de rodillas con una flecha roja en su estómago.

Todos los ojos miraron al culpable que estaba cubierto por los colores del reino rojo, a lomos de un caballo con las monturas típicas del reino, un conflicto en medio del ejercito de espina ocurrió tan rápido que ni si quiera pudieron saber en qué segundo la planeación de un ataque de meses se estaba desvaneciendo.

La facción del reino de espinas que estaba dirigida por Bryan fue contra el rey rojo quien había desaparecido tan rápido como vio aquella flecha volar delante de sus ojos.

-ha matado a Cintia Herbs- decían las voces.

-la ha sacrificado- otro comentario.

-¡traedme a ese traidor!- ordeno Bryan a dos de sus mejores hombres, giro rápidamente hacia el rey.- tú has llevado a…-mordió sus labios con rabia.- ¡te desconozco como mi rey!.- dio una orden a su caballo para alejarse así del campo de batalla.

-¡no puedes dejar tu posición!- parecía más afligido que nunca o eso pensó Bryan.

-he perdido una hermana y una madre por ti, no perderé nada mas hoy. -

El monarca ordeno a su caballo seguirlo, alzo su espada contra Bryan Non, ahí fue como estallo una lucha interna dentro de uno de los dos ejércitos atacantes.

El descontrol impero y los aliados se fueron distanciando a medida que una batalla sin sentido se llevaba dentro del ejercito de espinas.

En la fortaleza Regina sostenía la mano de la mujer que murmuraba lamentaciones.

-no fue de ninguno de ellos- aclaro con una mirada triste, seguía taponando la herida con tela de la capa de alguno de los generales de Elsa.

-oh, ya entiendo- su boca fue formando una sonrisa, como si aquel consuelo fuera suficiente.

Regina estaba sola con la mujer, mientras la confusión paralizo a los espectadores tras la fortaleza, algunos estaban buscando un médico, otros simplemente mirando lo que ocurría con el enemigo, Elsa estaba dando órdenes tratando de comprender aquella puntería, aseguraba que era imposible un tiro así, sin embargo, las pruebas decían lo contrario

Cuando la mujer mayor finalmente falleció, saco con cuidado la flecha.

-preparadla para cuando reclamen su cuerpo.- agrego Regina.

Elsa dejo sus hipótesis para hacer caso al rey oscuro.

-¿Cómo?-

-gane quien gane ese enfrentamiento, imagino querrán el cadáver de la mujer que…en fin da igual, solo prepárenla -

Fue alejándose del muro para ir al cuartel, que era lo más cercano y donde podría al menos pensar, viendo como estaban sus enemigos tardarían en acabar aquel pequeño intercambio de ideas.

-majestad, dos de los tres de hombres han regresado aprovechando todo lo que ha ocurrido. - termino el caballero al que solo conocía de los entrenamientos.

-me alegro, ¿quién falta? – hizo un pequeño movimiento para indicar al hombre que acelerara el ritmo.

-Mark, majestad. - concluyo.

-para él no es seguro regresar, lo mejor es que se dirija hacia el puerto como se le indico. -

El hombre moreno asintió.

-la reina Emma ha ganado la admiración de la guardia- sonrió ante el recuerdo de los caballeros oscuros alagando la puntería de Emma para evitar que Elsa matara a la anciana.

-no sé, si sea algo por lo que sentirse orgulloso- a pesar de sus palabras era evidente que lo estaba.

* * *

Estaba sentada en aquella cama o más bien una roca con pretensiones, miraba a una de las paredes como si realmente fuera una obra de arte, la realidad era que estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos, tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, llevaban mucho tiempo teñidas de ese color, solo que ahora era más notable, un quejido abandono sus labios.

Era muy difícil ser el villano, mucho más de lo que se ha confesado a sí misma, se limpió las manos con una toalla que había humedecido para tal menester, una vez que limpio aquel espeso liquido de su piel, tiro la tela a cualquier lugar, poco después la puerta se abrió sin permiso, provocando un bufido de sus labios.

Elsa apareció con la mejor de sus sonrisas, prosiguió caminando hacia donde estaba Regina sentada.

-eres fascinante, Rex Black.-

Regina abrió sus ojos atónita por el cumplido.

-¿por?-

-¿no es evidente?-

Regina negó con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

-¿porque te llevaste la flecha?- cuestiono la joven reina.

-porque no era correcto dejarla ahí-

-muy conveniente ¿no?- pregunto la mujer.

-no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar. -

-¡oh!, eres sublime, realmente una estocada perfecta.-

-Elsa, si vas a seguir dando vueltas sobre a saber que…-

Fue interrumpida por Elsa.

\- la flecha era tuya, por ello la hiciste desaparecer cuanto antes, es por eso que insistías en la niebla, querías poder mandar a tus hombres fuera de la fortaleza para atacarte a ti mismo.- sonrió con algo parecido a la admiración en sus ojos. – lo que no entiendo es… ¿por qué hacer que Emma me atacase? -

La Reina de frio corazón, dio un par de vueltas en aquella pequeña habitación que sin duda estaba más sucia que un establo. Una mirada de amenazante se posó en los ojos de Regina.

-a mí también me gustaría saber el motivo de tanta manipulación- Emma White estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con una vestimenta típica para montar a caballo.

-creo que debería irme ¿verdad? - Regina asintió ante la pregunta de la reina, pero esta se acercó a ella para dejar un beso en la frente de Regina, misma que quedo impactada ante aquel gesto.- definitivamente deberíamos habernos casado.-

Emma observo la escena con la frente arrugada ante aquella muestra de intimidad fuera de lugar, negó con la cabeza como tratando de enfocarse en lo importante.

Después de ocasionar aquella nueva confrontación Elsa salió a una velocidad que a Regina le gustaría tener en ese momento, no sin antes cerrar la puerta abandonando con su típico golpe de efecto, la habitación.

\- ¡cómo puedes haberme usado! -

-no he confirmado las hipótesis locas de Elsa. - murmuro Regina.

-bien, entonces niégamelo. - Emma se acercó a ella con los brazos cruzados.

-¿cómo podría saber yo que harías tal cosa?-

-lo que me dijiste antes de darme el arco, era para eso…¡dime la verdad ya!- exigió Emma.

-está bien- apoyo sus manos en la cama meciéndose hacia atrás unos segundos para luego mirar a Emma de arriba hacia abajo.

Emma trago saliva incomoda.

-¿está bien que?-

-admito que lo hice.-

-¿que de todo?- suspiro ante la ambigüedad que siempre las rodeaba.

-todo. - se encogió de hombros.

-mataste a esa pobre mujer. - dijo más para sí misma que para Regina.- ¿por qué?-

-era necesario- desvió la mirada hacia el techo como si allí estuviese enlistadas las necesidades a las que hacía referencia.

-entonces porque querías que yo la defendiera…-

-era necesario- suspiro.

-¿eres idiota o qué?-daba otro paso más cerca ahora rascando su cabeza ante la frustración.

-me había olvidado de tu lengua de marinero. - murmuro Regina, que seguía en la misma postura solo que aparto la mirada del techo a Emma.

-y yo me había olvidado de que eras una asesina. - su mirada fue acusadora.

Regina trago ante aquello.

-¿una asesina?-

-se perfectamente quien eres, y aun así pensaba, estúpidamente, que había algo bueno en ti, que realmente querías salvar a esa pobre mujer, pero solo era una pieza en tu juego al igual que yo. - paso de la furia a la decepción tan rápido que Regina dejo su confortable lugar para ponerse en pie.

-lo hice por ti-susurro apretando la mandíbula.

-no sabía que se ocultase el género por los demás…- ataco la rubia. - no te equivoques, Regina ¿verdad? - Regina no se inmuto. - ocultaste tu verdad por ti, elegiste a una mujer para casarte solo para poder esconder tu sucio secreto, ¡dime también era tu plan seducirme! -

¿Cómo habían pasado a ese tema?, Regina no lo sabía, sintió su cuerpo arder, Emma sabía todo, una parte de ella lo imaginaba, pero trato de mantener esos pensamientos aislados en algún rincón de su ser, para así no hacer frente a esto.

-¿seducirte?, ¡por los dioses me has mirado!.- por primera vez Regina se alteró.

Emma volvió a arrugar su frente acercándose a Regina.

-para que carajos me besas y te pones a prometer cosas que no puedes cumplir, nuestro matrimonio es una farsa desde el inicio, nuestro idilio amoroso no existe. – su dedo índice fue directo al hombro de Regina quien miro aquel gesto con rabia.

-¡ya lo sé!-

-¡me manipulas, me engañas y encima ni si quiera sé quién eres!-

-lo hice para que mis caballeros te respetasen. - dio la espalda a Emma.

-no comprendo…-negó Emma.

-Emma, no voy a dejarte aquí con esa guardia tuya, no conoce el hedor de la muerte, no conoce la guerra y por ello no sabrán protegerte si todo sale mal, a todos les encantan las heroínas, las buenas personas y los mártires. - suspiro mirando hacia la pequeña ventana que había encima de la cama.

-¿cómo sabias que lo haría?-

-¿cómo no saberlo?, a mí me hiciste lo mismo- una sonrisa apareció y a Emma le costó respirar, no sabía el motivo pero se le habían ido las palabras ante aquellos gestos del rey .

-¿así que soy una mártir?- razono Emma.

-no, tu eres la cordura en un mundo caótico, todos, incluido yo necesitamos una pequeña esperanza. - acaricio su cabello que ahora estaba húmedo ante el sudor.

-por qué sigues refiriéndote a ti como…-

-soy el rey, no importa lo que creas saber, no admitiré ser Regina.-

-¿por qué?- Emma dejo caer sus brazos.

-¿serviría de algo?- Emma la miro fijamente.- ahora que sabes eso, supongo que no hay nada más que tratar entre nosotros, pero debo advertirte que no puedes decírselo a nadie…-

Ahora era Regina la que parecía inquieta, alejándose como si estar cerca de Emma fuera algo peligroso.

-pareces acorralada- dijo Emma con un tono burlón. –a veces el cazador se convierte en presa- agrego.

-desde que llegaste a mi vida, he sido un preso. -

Emma contuvo la respiración, ¿Por qué las palabras de alguien como ella la ponían así?, ¿es que acaso su corazón no ve que es una ella y no un él?, negó con la cabeza aquellas cuestiones.

-como pudo Elsa saber lo que habías hecho hoy, tan fácilmente. -

-supongo que nos parecemos más de lo que me gustaría. -

Emma frunció el ceño ante aquella posibilidad.

-no creo que os parezcáis, ella está realmente desquiciada.-

-hace un momento me has dicho asesina.-

-si bueno, pero al menos lo haces por algún motivo, ella es…-

-políticamente incorrecta, pero no implica que no sea verdad lo que dice. -

Emma puso los ojos en blanco.

-si piensas eso para que me necesitas, ve con ella, mínimo a ella sí que le gustan las mujeres. -

Regina conecto rápidamente su mirada con la de la rubia de ojos verdes, apretó los dientes.

-te permito que me rechaces, te permito que me acuses de ser lo peor sobre todo los reinos e incluso te permito que pongas en duda mis acciones, pero ¡lo que no te permito es que me humilles!-Regina ahora estaba pegada a Emma, frente a frente mirándose como si aquella pelea fuera una lucha de poder.

-¿tú me permites rechazarte? Será cuando te acuerdas de tu pequeño secretito porque las demás veces, no he visto que pongas de tu parte para aceptar que no quiero nada contigo. -

-no decías lo mismo hace unos días. -

-antes de saber la cruel verdad-

-que más te da lo que yo sea, si tengo unas ganas locas de besarte hasta que mis labios duelan y los tuyos me pidan que pare. – Regina poso su mano en la mejilla de Emma, el color levemente rojizo de aquella piel conseguía que su mundo fingiera pararse solo para prestar más atención a esos detalles. - en qué momento, tu niña ilusa te metiste así en mí, respóndeme Emma, ¿por qué debo rogarle a una persona que desprecia lo que soy un beso más?- Regina miraba fijamente los labios de Emma, esta se humedeció la boca, derritiendo más la paciencia del monarca.

-yo…-Emma cerro los ojos pensando o más bien tratando de calmarse, fingiendo que no le afectaba nada de eso, que esto era imposible, que nada de eso se sentía bien.

-¿tu?-

-yo…-

-¿sí?- esa posición cercana se mantenía como si un imán las hubiera unido.

-no puedo hacer esto. -

Regina se despegó finalmente como si la hubieran apartado con un golpe fuerte.

-es mejor que regreses al muro interior, Emma.- Emma asintió por pura inercia. – ordene la muerte de Cintia, no merecía morir pero su marcha, ha logrado debilitar al ejercito contrario, sé que no es excusa, y puede que jamás veas la razón para mis actos, pero realmente es mi forma de defender tu casa.-

-no puedes seguir manipulándome así- murmuro desviando la mirada del rey.

-si no hiciera estas cosas, como lograría que fueras a mi encuentro- sonrió de una manera gentil como si lo que había salido de sus labios no fuera una auténtica locura.

-deja de tratarme asi-dijo Emma antes de soltar un bufido y dar media vuelta hacia la puerta.

-¿como?-

-sabes exactamente la respuesta a esa pregunta-

-¿quieres que deje de hacerlo?- cuestiono Regina abatida.

-sí- Emma fue tan contundente que se sorprendió a ella misma.

-entonces no volverá a ocurrir- afirmo el rey volviéndose hacia aquella cama.

Emma cerró la puerta, cerro con rabia hasta hacerla temblar, aquella mujer disfrazada de hombre solo lograba confundirla, no podía entender nada, no cuando comenzaba a mirarla y tratarla de aquella forma, no cuando existía aquella tensión poco saludable entre ellas y mucho menos cuando Emma estaba demasiado furiosa y confundida como para aclarar sus propios sentimientos.

Podemos rechazar la verdad el tiempo suficiente para engañarnos de manera parcial y poder así prepararnos para esa realidad, pero cuando finalmente la afrontamos, cuando le ponemos nombre, hacemos cosas que creíamos imposibles, tomamos caminos que hacia minutos negábamos, es por eso que Emma volvió a poner su mano en aquel pomo.

Es por eso que estaba olvidando sus palabras, sus peticiones anteriores, ese era el motivo de las ganas inmensas de volver a ver al rey o quien fuera que ocupaba su puesto.

 **Continuara…**


	45. ¿Amigas? Cap 45

**Hola, como os habéis portado bien con los comentarios, os dejare este capitulo a pesar de mi falta de tiempo espero que sea de vuestro agrado, gracias por leerme, y nuevamente me disculpo por mi falta de tiempo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 45**

* * *

La marcara que uso durante años había sido destrozada por una mujer, una mujer a la que trataba de retener a su lado, Regina trato de evitar las lágrimas, realmente lo intento, cerro sus ojos fuertemente como una vía de escape hacia la inevitable aceptación de aquel rechazo.

No cabía en su cabeza como era posible que se hubiera transformado en ese ser ansioso de amor, aunque pensándolo fríamente era por ella, ella inspiraba todo en ella sin ningún tipo de mesura y eso la había llevado a su comportamiento, quería protegerla de todo, ¿pero quien la cuidaría de una mujer travestida?, era ridículo y vergonzoso, ni si quiera ella misma podía aceptarse, como lo haría otra persona.

Frunció el ceño aun con sus ojos cerrados tratando de calmar la autocompasión que trataba de conquistar su interior en el peor momento posible. La puerta aviso de un nuevo intruso o al menos eso se permitió creer Regina, suspiro para luego abrir sus ojos con extrema cautela de no soltar aquella agua maldita que parecía querer abandonarla.

Las lágrimas que supuestamente mantuvo a raya, abandonaron su interior con cierta calma, pero ahí estaban mostrándose libres como si tuvieran tal derecho, ese hecho la mortifico y seco rápidamente el rastro de aquella prueba.

-¿llorabas?- rompió finalmente el silencio Emma quien empujo la puerta con su cuerpo para cerrarla.

Regina llevo la manga de su camisa hacia aquella agua invasora.

-¿qué haces aquí de nuevo?- Regina se puso en pie tratando de evadir la pregunta.

-no tengo ni la más remota idea- respondió Emma con una media sonrisa- no sé qué sentir por ti, ni si quiera sé cómo debería sentirme hacia mí, estamos a punto de vivir una guerra, muy posiblemente alguno muera, ¡dioses porque pienso en ti y en toda esta situación! - movió sus manos refiriéndose a ambas. – el día que me entere de la verdad desee que nunca hubieras entrado en mi vida, luego descarte aquel sentimiento, pues no conocerte implicaría no tener a alguien que provoque en mi tanta empatía como animadversión, podemos… - paso sus manos sobre su cuello con timidez. - ser amigas o amigos…¿amigoas?- agrego esto último con los ojos confusos ante la catalogación.

Regina dio varios pasos significativos para ponerse frente a Emma, parecía una atracción fatal en la que no podía evitar aquella cercanía.

-¿amigoas?- pregunto Regina confusa entrecerrando los ojos, Emma solo asintió- sabes que eso no existe ¿verdad?-

-hay tantas cosas que no existen…una más ¿qué importa? -

Regina rió, ante aquel pensamiento de la rubia, solo Emma conseguía eso en ella.

-así que estas dispuesta a ser amiga de alguien como yo-Emma volvió a mover su cabeza de manera afirmativa.

-un homicida, loco, manipulador…-trato de enumerar Regina, que solo recibía afirmaciones. –pero eso tampoco existe. - afirmo.

\- ¿el que no existe? -

-una amistad entre tú y yo-

Fue lo último que escucho Emma, el tiempo se había parado o tal vez su cerebro desconecto del mundo. Solo sentía un calor ajeno frente a ella, unos labios posesivos que no pidieron permiso para invadir su boca, fue tan insistente aquella presencia que cedió, cedió con todo.

Estaba contra una de las paredes de aquel recinto, y Rex o mejor dicho Regina la estaba besando como si no hubiera un mañana, quizás no lo hubiera.

La mano derecha de Regina viajo hacia la cintura de Emma, abandono los labios de la rubia para ir más abajo más concretamente al cuello de Emma quien dejó escapar un gemido nada discreto, un breve dolor ocasiono una oleada de excitación en Emma, su cuello había sido marcado con contundencia.

Regina se apartó unos centímetros de Emma, respirando tan pesadamente como la acorralada por ella.

-necesitaba besarte una vez más- confeso.

-no creo estos sean los pasos para hacer una buena amistad. - murmuro Emma segundos después de abrir sus ojos.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

-como vuelvas a decir amistad y nosotras en una misma frase volveré a callarte. - añadió todavía impidiendo la marcha de Emma con el peso de su cuerpo.

-al menos ya te refieres a nosotras como tal…- saco nuevamente la puya.

-escuchaste mal- aseguro con una sonrisa cínica el rey o mejor dicho la reina tras aquella mascara.

-cuando te conviene. -

-un rey no se equivoca son los demás los que escuchan lo que no deben. -

-así que no debí haber escuchado nada-

-por supuesto que no- su mano estaba justo al lado de la cara de Emma, apoyada en la pared. - si fueras otra persona ya te habría matado. -

-tardo bastante en salir el homicida. - trago saliva Emma, "¿Qué sucede aquí?" pensó

-contigo lo mantengo a raya. - aseguro con una mirada que Emma tacharía de tierna.

-esto acabara muy mal. - pensó en voz alta Emma.-creo era mejor ser madre soltera siendo princesa que este matrimonio…- medito mientras era observada por Regina.

-yo creo que nuestro matrimonio es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. - otra confesión más para las defensas de Emma.

-parece que solo esperas el momento oportuno para soltarme esos malditos cumplidos que me han llevado a esta absurda relación. -

-¿por qué es absurda?- Regina acaricio el rostro de Emma cada pequeño rincón de aquella piel pálida. Llevo sus labios a la oreja derecha de Emma.- dime como estas ganas locas que tengo de ti podrían ser consideradas de tal manera. -

Emma contuvo la respiración, sabía perfectamente que el rey era una mujer, y aun así estaba excitada, no hacía falta comprobarlo estaba tan caliente que seguramente su piel se había teñido de un rojo casi intenso.

-tienes que alejarte-

-no quiero- dijo el rey.

-esto no puede…- Emma fue interrumpida en su negativa con otro beso, un beso casi necesitado.

La lengua de Regina volvió a estar en la boca de Emma, Emma mordió el labio de Regina, quien se despegó de ella.

-me encanta cuando haces eso. - dijo Regina pasando su lengua por aquella herida.

-no es para es…- otra vez fue callada con un beso.

Regina ahora la tocaba por todas partes, Emma no sabía dónde estaban las manos de ella ni si quiera sabia donde estaba su voluntad a estas alturas. Los dedos de Regina encontraron finalmente los botones de su blusa, quitándolos uno a uno mientras seguía besando a Emma.

-quiero cada parte de ti- decía entre beso y beso la morena. - besarte…cada pequeño lunar…- seguía sus besos por el cuello de Emma.

Abrió la blusa de Emma dejando sus pechos expuestos con solo el sujetador.

-están más grandes. - afirmo apreciándolos con demasiada atención.

-eres imbécil. - gruño Emma tratando de cubrirlos, pero pronto fue interrumpida por Regina que sujetaba su mano y volvía a acercarse a su oído.

-ambos son míos- hacía referencia a Emma y al bebe, la rubia lo supo en cuanto sintió la yema de los dedos de Regina sobre su abdomen, haciendo un circulo que podría pecar de infantil sino fuera por como la otra mano de Regina encontró su espalda para quitar el sostén de sus pechos. – nunca seremos amigas Emma.- cuando Emma abrió los ojos vio como bajaba Regina hasta sus pechos, levantando aquella prenda ya casi suelta, metió uno de sus pechos sensibles en su boca.

El raciocinio había sido lanzado por la ínfima ventana que había en cuarto, sus senos estaban demasiado sensibles y Regina parecía disfrutar lamiéndolos y luego chupándolos, luego prosiguió con el otro.

Su intimidad palpitaba por mas y Regina ahora estaba ahí, preparándose para quitar aquella prenda.

-Majestad- aquel llamado murió en los labios de Tomás al presenciar aquella escena.- ¡oh vaya!- el portazo las despertó de aquella debilidad, Emma prácticamente la empujo, mientras abrochaba todo lo que debía ser ocultado.

-yo…me voy ya…- Emma no dio tiempo a pensar, ya había salido casi corriendo.

-creo he interrumpido en el peor momento. - aseguro Tomás que ahora volvía a entrar con una sonrisa pícara.- hay luz al final del túnel.- aseguraba el hombre.

-gracias a ti, el milagro es que no me haya suicidado en el túnel. - bufo Regina que ahora se dio cuenta que sudaba sin contar la otra inevitable sensación entre sus piernas.

-es bueno ver unos pechos antes de morir- dijo Tomás conteniendo una sonrisa.

-más te vale apartar tu memoria de esos pechos- amenazo Regina apuntando con su dedo índice al hombre.

La vida tiende a sorprendernos, cuanto más nos censuramos a nosotros mismos y reprimimos lo que sentimos, esto sale a flote casi con furia, y eso es lo que había ocurrido, la verdad había estallado en la cara de ambas, el deseo había tomado forma.

El amor no puede vivir sin deseo y cuando el amor nace, lo primero que se descubre es la atracción pues es el más obvio de los sentimientos, sin embargo, cuando indagamos más, cuando vemos como esa necesidad física deja de fijarse en lo evidente y vemos a la persona tal cual es.

Entonces notamos lo inevitable, vislumbramos finalmente el tejido completo, los hilos que se entrelazan formando aquel pesado sentimiento que hace que nuestro corazón esté a punto de sufrir algún tipo de infarto fatal.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **pd: espero la escena me haya quedado bien, no suelo escribir muchas cosas explicitas.**


End file.
